Code: yugioh
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que XANA fue derrotado, pero ahora una nueva amenaza se aproxima, una que no amenza solo a ala tierra sino a todo el universo, ¿que relación tendrá Ulrich con esto?
1. PROLOGO

_Este es mi primer fic, así que estoy un poco nervioso pero a la vez emocionado._

_Es un croosover entre code lyoko y yugioh, espero que lo disfruten, esperare sus comentarios con ansias._

**PROLOGO.**

Hace 5000 años, existía una leyenda que con taba el origen del universo, el cual comenzó con la luz y la oscuridad, quienes mantenían el equilibrio en todo el universo y de esa forma mantenían la paz en cualquier región del espacio.

Mientras que en la Tierra, los cuatro reyes del mundo espiritual (conocidos también como dioses egipcios); dragón alado de Ra, Slifer el dragón celestial, ave dragón Isis y Obelisk el atormentador, mantenían la paz y el equilibrio en todo el planeta usando los 4 elementos que los representaban, fuego (Ra), viento (Slifer), tierra (Isis) y agua (Obelisk).

De esta forma la paz y la armonía existieron por un tiempo.

Pero todo cambio cuando una fuerza maligna corrompió a la oscuridad haciéndola maligna y ocasionando un desequilibrio universal que amenazaba con destruir a todo el universo, emergiendo el ser más terrible y despiadado de todos los tiempos; el rey Drago.

Solo el guardián de la luz es capaz de controlar a los 4 dioses egipcios, solo el puede detener a la maldad de Drago, pero pasaron los años y él jamás apareció.

Los pocos valientes que se opusieron a Drago, uno por uno han muerto, pero un valiente y poderoso guerrero consiguió encerrarlo en un oscuro abismo.

Ahora 5000 años después, Drago esta emergiendo nuevamente y esta vez encerrarlo no será suficiente, pero aun hay esperanza, pues el guardián finalmente ha nacido y solo él podrá detener la maldad de Drago y restaurar el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad.

_Bueno este es el prólogo, subiré el primer capítulo en cuanto pueda, pero me servirían mucho sus comentarios. Gracias. _


	2. Una nueva amenza primera parte

_Muy bien aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y por favor dejen comentarios buenos y malos._

**Cap. 1 Una nueva amenaza**

**Primera parte.**

Había pasado una año desde que la súper computadora fue apagada y que lo guerreros lyoko volvieron a sus vidas normales.

El día de hoy harían una excursión al museo, que presentaba nuevas piezas egipcias, irían la clase de Yumi, de Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy y Aelita, y la clase de Hiroki.

Todos estaban emocionados por la visita pero el más emocionado era Ulrich.

-Estas muy emocionado por la visita Ulrich-dijo Odd y con un tono de burla agrego-parecería que fueras a tener una cita con Yumi.

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron al oírlo antes de que Ulrich respondiera.

-Lo que sucede es vamos a una exposición egipcia y resulta que tengo descendencia egipcia- dijo Ulrich.

-No nos habías dicho que eras descendiente egipcio-cuestionó Yumi.

-Bueno,-dijo encogiéndose en hombros- es de parte de mi madre, ella siempre me contó un sinnúmero de historia egipcias cuando era niño. Siempre me llevaba a museos egipcios-hizo una pausa y continuo-ya tiene mucho tiempo que no voy a un museo o que mi madre ya no me cuenta relatos egipcios, por eso estoy muy emocionado por ir hoy.-

-Si será algo muy interesante-agregó Jeremy.

-Interesante y aburrido, Einstein-dijo Odd por lo que Ulrich le lanzó una mirada glacial.

-Cállate Odd, la historia de Egipto debe ser muy importante para Ulrich, así como para mí lo es mi descendencia japonesa-intervino Yumi.

-Pues yo estoy ansiosa por ir al museo, me muer de ganas por conocer la cultura egipcia-dijo Aelita tan emocionada como Ulrich.

Finalmente llegó el momento de abordar los autobuses, los chicos subieron en uno mismo, sentándose Ulrich y Yumi juntos (obviamente), al igual que Jeremy y Aelita, mientras Odd se sentaba junto a Theo observando muy detenidamente a Aelita.

Odd: '¿Qué me pasa? Últimamente no he podido dejar de pensar en Aelita, será que me estoy enamorando de ella… no, es no puede ser, ella esta con Jeremy, lo mejor es olvidar el asunto, si eso haré'.

Finalmente los autobuses se pusieron en marcha, pero nadie se dio cuenta de la silueta que se encontraba oculta en una esquina del campus mientras mostraba una sonrisa perversa.

¿?: El momento se aproxima-murmura mientras se dirige a una dirección opuesta al museo.

Mientras en el museo…………

Los chicos ya habían bajado de los autobuses cuando la maestra Hertz los reunió.

-Muy bien estudiantes quiero presentarles a quien será nuestra guía en esta visita al museo, la profesora Güin-.

Al instante hizo su aparición una mujer que no aparentaba tener más de 30 años, vestida con una bata blanca y zapatilla negras, su pelo era un poco más largo que el de Sissy de color negro, y sus ojos estaban bajo unos anteojos negros.

-Bueno días tengan todos, como su profesora les dijo soy la maestra Güin y seré su guía en su visita-.

-¿Por qué usará lentes oscuros? Creo que es ciega-murmuró Odd a sus amigos.

-Si joven, soy ciega, y no me agrada que lo murmures al resto de sus amigos-dijo la maestra Güin asustando a Odd, quien vio como sus amigos lo miraban con enojo.

-Lo lamento señorita-dijo Odd agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-No te preocupes, la curiosidad no es un crimen, pero solo busca hacer las preguntas correctas.-Dijo Güin con calma y sonriéndole, lo que hizo que Odd se sintiera mejo-Muy bien, ahora que dicen si empezamos con la visita-.

Güin entro al museo seguida por los alumnos, dentro el museo tenía muchas secciones (dinosaurios, Roma, hombre primitivo, etc.) pero Güin se dirigió directamente a la exhibición egipcia seguida por los alumnos.

-Me gustaría presentarles a mi asistente Kenneth-dijo Güin presentando a un niño de 11 años de cabello castaño claro, ojos negros (uno de sus ojos siendo tapado por un mechón de su cabello), vestido con una playera azul marino, unos pantalones cortos verdes y unos tenis blancos.

-Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Kenneth-dijo saludándolos alegremente.

La mayoría respondió el saludo, algunos con entusiasmo (Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita y Odd entre ellos), otros con no tanto (Jeremy, William) y otros ni siquiera contestaron el saludo (Sissy y su banda), Sissy rió por debajo al escuchar la palabra "asistente".

-Kenneth tiene 11 años, pero para su edad, es una de las mentes más inteligentes que he conoció y por eso me asiste en muchos de mis estudios, ahora por favor síganme-indicó Güin.

Al entrar a la exhibición observaron varios tesoros egipcios, desde sarcófagos con momias hasta jarros con imágenes egipcias, todos estaban maravillados, pero Ulrich era quien más interés ponía a la explicación de Güin, finalmente Güin los condujo hasta una sala donde se encontraba un grabado de piedra.

-Esta es la reliquia más importante del museo-explicaba Güin-cuenta una leyenda de un antiguo mal que hace 5000 años intento destruir a todo el universo, empezando por la Tierra, esta maldad era creada por el ser más malvado y terrible que el universo halla tenido la desgracia de conocer, su nombre era temido en muchas parte: el rey Drago-hizo una pausa y continuo-hasta que un valiente y poderoso faraón encontró la forma de controlar a los cuatro legendarios dioses egipcios quienes con su poder pudieron vencer a Drago restaurando la paz en el universo. Si dirigen su atención al parte superior del grabado de la piedra pueden observar a los 4 dioses-todos hicieron lo que Güin les indico y continuo-ellos son Obelisk el atormentador, el ave dragón Isis, Slifer el dragón celestial y el dragón alado de Ra; si controlas uno puedes acabar con un millón de ejércitos si controlas a los 4 el universo entero temblará de miedo. Pero aquel faraón que logró imposible los uso para salvar al universo de las crueles garras de Drago.-tomando un poco de aire continuo-Ahora si dirigen su atención al centro del grabado pueden observar al valiente faraón mientras levanta su brazo invocando a los dioses.

Cuando todos cumplieron la petición quedaron asombrados con lo que presenciaron, pero nadie estaba más sorprendido que Ulrich.

-Ulrich¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ el faraón es idéntico a ti-exclamo Odd abriendo los ojos enormemente.

Todos observaban a Ulrich quien no sabía que decir, mientras que Kenneth miraba discretamente a Güin quien tenía una sonrisa muy extraña en su rostro.

Pero en otro lugar lejano………..

En una isla donde todo estaba envuelto en un nube oscura, había un palacio de color negro, en su interior había una habitación donde se encontraba la misma persona que había espiado a los chicos antes de subir al autobús, observan todo mediante una magia muy oscura y mientras una sonrisa siniestra afloraba su rostro.

¿?: Por fin ha comenzado, el momento del regreso de la oscuridad. He estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo querido hermano jeje. ¡POR EL GRAN PODER DEL ORICALCOS¡

De regreso al museo……

Un extraño terremoto comenzó a ocurrir en toda la ciudad.

-¡RAPIDO SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ!-gritaba la maestra Hertz a sus alumnos.

Mientras corrían los guerreros lyoko se preguntaban si XANA había vuelto, pero ninguno de ellos sabía que algo aún más terrible estaba por ocurrir.

-El momento ha llegado Kenneth, finalmente lo encontramos y él ha despertado-decía muy seria Güin mientras era observada por Kenneth.

**Continuara……………**

_Bien aquí quedo el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y me gustaría mucho que me dieran sus opiniones buenas y malas, por favor._

_P.D._

_Había dicho que este fic iba a ser UXY, pero también va a incluir OXA, ya que estas son mis parejas favoritas de la serie._


	3. Una nueva amenaza segunda parte

_Antes de iniciar el segundo capítulo me gustaría agradecer a Zhalia moon, por ser la primera que comento mi fic._

_Me agrada que te haya gustado, pero si me gustaría que me explicaras que tiene de extraño, ya que si se trata de algún detalle malo, me gustaría saberlo para corregirlo._

_Y ahora el segundo capítulo……….._

**Cap. 2 Una nueva amenaza**

**Segunda parte.**

Todos los alumnos estaban asustados por el repentino terremoto que terminó casi al instante, mientras Jeremy sacaba su laptop para verificar si su viejo amigo había regresado.

-¿Hay algo Jeremy?-le pregunto preocupada Aelita.

-No, nada, el súper ordenador sigue desconectado, no entiendo que pudo causar el terremoto-después de una pausa agregó-en cuanto regresemos al Kadic, debemos ir a la fábrica, tal vez encontremos alguna pista de lo que ocurrió.-

-Ay, por favor Einstein, los terremotos son algo natural, es imposible que haya sido XANA-cuestionó Odd.

-Pues haya sido o no, yo digo que investiguemos-intervino Yumi.

-Igual yo-apoyo Aelita.

Odd volteo a ver a Ulrich y le pregunto-¿Y tu Ulrich? ¿Qué opinas?-

Pero Ulrich no lo escuchaba, su mente seguía repasando la historia que la maestra Güin les conto, además de que antes del terremoto, había oído la voz de una mujer, pero era una voz fría, sin emoción alguna y que transmitía un escalofrió al recordarla.

-¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ULRICH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito Odd para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Ay, ¿por qué gritas?-interrogo Ulrich molesto mientras se tapaba el oído por el que le habían gritado.

-Era para hacerte reaccionar-dijo Odd mientras una sonrisa inocente se dibujaba en su rostro.

Antes de que Ulrich dijeran algo Jeremy los interrumpió.

-Si ya terminaron de jugar, Ulrich pensamos ir a la fábrica para averiguar si XANA volvió-.

Pero Ulrich solo negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que XANA este detrás de esto-y antes de que Jeremy dijera algo agregó-poco antes del terremoto oí una voz.-

-¿Una voz? ¿De quién?-pregunto Yumi.

-N….No lo se, pero esta voz era fría, casi no parecía humana y cuando la escuché me quede paralizado, fue muy extraño.-

Mientras ellos hablaban, Güin los observaba acompañada por Kenneth y por una chica de cabello largo celeste.

-Definitivamente es él; la luz finalmente ha aparecido, y al parecer el rey de las tinieblas lo sabe-suspiró-Kenneth ve y tráemelos por favor-pidió Güin.

-¿A los cinco?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No solo a la luz, a la chica japonesa, la chica de pelo rosa y el muchacho de pelo rubio con morado, el chico de lentes no es un elegido y lo saben-.

-Muy bien-dijo Kenneth antes de salir. Cuando salió la chica de cabello celeste se acerco a Güin.

-¿Qué cree que pase ahora maestra?-.

-No lo se, pero si él regresa, el universo entero podría ser destruido-.

Mientras ellas hablaban, los chicos seguían hablando sobre que hacer, Jeremy seguía insistiendo en ir a la fábrica, pero Yumi, Aelita y Odd ya no estaban tan seguros después de haber escuchado el relato de Ulrich.

-Si XANA volvió debemos ir a la fábrica-decía Jeremy.

-Pero y si lo que nos dijo Ulrich es cierto, tal vez XANA no haya tenido nada que ver en esto-inquirió Aelita-

-Chicos piensen, es imposible que haya una voz fría e inhumana y si la hay, solo podría tratarse de XANA-.

-Pero la voz no tenía distorsión, de hecho era la voz de una mujer-explicó Ulrich.

-¿De mujer? Eso es muy extraño-dijo Yumi.

-Por favor, tal vez Ulrich estaba demasiado impresionado por el hecho de que ese faraón se pareciera a él y empezó a oir cosas-decía Jeremy tratando de convencer a sus amigos.

-No lo creo Jeremy, porque….yo…..también la escuche-dijo Aelita completamente asustada.

Jeremy volteo a verla asombrado por la confesión, por un instante creyó que quería darle la razón a Ulrich, pero al ver su cara pálida y temerosa se dio cuenta que no era así.

-¿Tú también la escuchaste princesa?-pregunto Odd y Aelita asintió mientras Odd tragaba saliva-yo también la escuché, y fue la voz más aterradora que haya oído-.

-Chicos… debo decirles que… yo…también… la escuche-dijo Yumi muy asustada.

Los cuatro se pusieron muy serios si saber que decir, ¿de quien era la voz que tanto miedo les había dado? ¿Por qué solo ellos la oyeron? Nadie más, ni siquiera Jeremy, oyeron esa tenebrosa voz.

Justo cuando Jeremy iba a decir algo, Kenneth apareció.

-Puf….disculpen…..uf……ay…..me canse….-tomado aire-ahora si, ¿Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Stones y Odd Dellarobia?-preguntó.

Los cuatro asintieron si quitarle la vista a Kenneth.

-Siento molestarlos pero la profesora Güin quiere hablar con ustedes-.

-¿Con nosotros? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Yumi.

-Solo les diré que es algo de vital importancia, así que acompáñenme-.

-Pues andando-dijo Jeremy pero Kenneth lo detuvo.

-Lo siento pero solo quiere verlos a ellos cuatro, ya se lo comunique a su maestra y esta de acuerdo, así que lo siento, pero tú te tendrás que quedar aquí-le dijo Kenneth-por aquí por favor-.

Los chicos siguieron a Kenneth mientras le lanzaban a Jeremy una mira de resignación y confusión, cuando ingresaron al museo William se acerco a Jeremy.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde van?-pregunto.

-No lo se, pero algo muy extraño esta pasando-.

Dentro del museo…….

Kenneth los guió hasta una oficina donde se encontraba Güin y la chica de cabellos celestes, la oficina tenía muchos adornos egipcios, con un escritorio cercana a la ventana que iluminaba el lugar.

-Buenos días tengan, chicos-los saludo cordialmente-disculpen que los haya mandado llamar así, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirles-.

Los chicos esperaban para saber que era eso tan importante para que alguien que apenas conocían los hubiera citado, por lo que había absoluto silencio.

-Antes que nada me gustaría presentarles a mi compañera Kisara-dijo señalando a la chica de cabello celeste, que iba vestida con una blusa celeste, falda blanca y botas azules.

-Mucho gusto de conocerlos-dijo Kisara alegremente.

Todos correspondieron el saludo mientras cada uno tenía su propia opinión de Kisara, Yumi la vio como una chica que siempre veía lo bueno de todo, Odd pensaba que era alguien muy simpática y Aelita la veía como una persona amable, tierna y alegre, pero Ulrich no se detuvo a pensar nada porque inmediatamente dijo.

-Disculpe, no quiero ser grosero, pero podría decirnos que es eso tan importante que tenía que decirnos-.

-El mismo faraón, siempre directo al grano-sonrió Güin mientras los chicos la miraban intrigados-muy bien, pero primero respóndanme ¿recuerdan la historia que les conté antes del terremoto?-.

-Si, nos contó algo sobre un tal Drago-recordaba Yumi.

-Y sobre un faraón que lo derrotó hace 5000 años-continuo Aelita.

-Y ese faraón se parece a Ulrich-terminó Odd.

-Esa solo fue la mitad de la historia-dijo seriamente Güin-lo que no conté frente a los alumnos fue esto: aquel faraón no pudo acabar con Drago, lo único que hizo fue encerrarlo en un abismo de oscuridad, pero una maldad como la suya no puede ser detenida por siempre, el juró que algún día regresaría y ese día se aproxima-.

-Espere, ¿esta diciendo que esa leyenda es real?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Más que real. No es coincidencia que tú seas idéntico al faraón, tú eres su descendiente, la luz, el único capaz de controlar el poder de los 4 dioses y vencer la maldad de Drago-dirigiendo su vista al resto continuo-ustedes son los guerreros que lo ayudaran en esta difícil misión, así como Kenneth también es un guerrero.

Todos escuchaban la historia y de repente oyeron una risa detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a Jeremy acompañado de William entrando a la oficina y al parecer habían oído todo.

-Disculpe, pero usted acaba de decirles a mis amigos que esa historia que nos contó es verdad-dijo Jeremy mientras un gesto de escepticismo afloraba su rostro.

-¿Qué Stern es el que acabara con la maldad de Drago o no se quien?-dijo William mientras se reía de todo eso.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-les interrogó Güin.

-Los seguimos para saber porque quería ver a mis amigos y francamente todo lo que oímos es absurdo. Todas esas tonterías de un ser maligno, los dioses y la luz no son más que cuentos egipcios-decía Jeremy.

-Pero Jeremy ¿y si ella dice la verdad?-pregunto Aelita.

-Por favor Aelita, no son más que cuentos de hadas-.

-Pero ¿qué hay de la voz que nosotros oímos?-intervino Yumi.

-Puras alucinaciones-.

-Aún así yo quiero estar seguro,-dijo Ulrich mientras veía a Güin-digame señorita, ¿qué ocurriría si ese tal Drago regresara?-.

-El universo entero caerá en una eterna oscuridad y la luz nunca más volverá a brillar-.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras Jeremy y William seguía sin creer nada de eso.

Mientras tanto en la isla donde todo es oscuridad……….

Una figura encapuchada estaba arrodillada frente a la persona que unas horas antes había observado a los chicos y había causado el terremoto.

¿?: Esa es tu misión y no me vayas a fallar, ya que el castigo puede ser mortal, ¿fui lo bastante clara?

¿?: Si mi lady-dijo el encapuchado mientras se retiraba sabiendo que si fallaba en su misión, le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte.

De regreso al museo………..

Los chicos seguían si saber que hacer mientras Jeremy les repetía que debían ir a la fábrica y olvidar las tonterías de una profesora que al parecer estaba demente, cuando de repente se escucha un grito que viene de afuera y todos salen corriendo.

Al salir ven una figura encapuchada que ataca a los alumnos mientras grita ¡¿DONDE ESTA ULRICH STERN?!

Al oír su nombre Ulrich no dudo en enfrentar a aquel individuo.

-Yo soy Ulrich Stern ¿qué quieres de mi?-pregunto sin temor.

El hombre volteo a verlo mientras una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro.

-He venido a quitarte tu alma-dijo mientras todos lo miraban con miedo-ya que esos son los deseos del amo Drago. Así que prepárate para el duelo-.

-¿Duelo? ¿De qué esta hablando?-pero antes de que el individuo respondiera Güin apareció.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ULRICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RECIBE ESTO-dijo arrojándole algo.

Ulrich dio un salto atrapando lo que la maestra Güin le lanzó, al ver que era vio una pirámide dorada con un ojo en el centro y lo que parecía una baraja de cartas, pero estas cartas tenían el dibujo de lo que parecían ser monstruos.

-Escucha Ulrich, este es un duelo espiritual, en esta batalla deberás pelear con los espíritus que hay en la baraja, se que esto es nuevo para ti, pero solo debes confiar en tus cartas y en tu espíritu guí Güin.

-¿Espíritu guía?-

-Confía en mí, en cuanto invoques el poder del rompecabezas, es decir la pirámide que te lance lo entenderás-.

-Que inocente, un niño nunca podrá vencer al poder de las tinieblas, cuando te venza el amo regresará y el universo caerá en la eterna oscuridad jajajajaja-.

**Continuara………….**

_Ya quedo el segundo capítulo, nuevamente quiero agradecer a Zhalia moon por comentar mi historia, pero tengo una duda. La página me indica que a mi historia le queda 54 días de permanecer, me podrían explicar que significa eso y si cometí un error para corregirlo. Gracias_

_Esperaré ansioso los comentarios y alguna idea de que puedo hacer ante esa advertencia._


	4. El despertar del dragon blanco

_Nuevamente quiero agradecer a Zhalia moon por se la primera en comentar, me gustaría que me dieras algunos consejos para saber que puedo hacer para que más personas comenten mi fic; quiero saber los puntos buenos y malos que tiene._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 Una nueva amenaza**

**Tercera parte**

**El despertar del dragón blanco**

Ulrich seguía sin entender que hacer y estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando el hombre encapuchado habló.

-Antes de empezar permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Prieto-al momento de decir su nombre se quito la capucha y apareció un joven vestido al estilo punk, con aretes por toda su cara mientras una sonrisa psicópata afloraba su rostro-y ahora vamos a divertirnos jajaja.-

Ulrich no sabía que hacer hasta que Güin le dijo.

-Ulrich, escucha con mucha atención lo que te voy a decir, toma el rompecabezas, cierra tus ojos y di lo siguiente: YUGIOH-le explicó.

Aunque a Ulrich (y al resto de la gente que estaba observando todo) le pareció extraño, hizo lo que le indicó.

Cerrando los ojos grito-¡YUGIOH!-.

Un aura de luz cubrió a Ulrich por lo que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos (con excepción de Güin, quien es ciega), cuando la luz ceso y todos pudieron abrir sus ojos vieron que Ulrich ya no estaba vestido con sus ropas de siempre, en su lugar tenía una vestimenta muy parecida a la que solía usar en lyoko (durante la 4ta. Temporada) salvo que era totalmente blanca y las hombreras, guantes y botas de un color azul oscuro, finalizando todo con el dibujo de un dragón en el pecho.

A todos impresionó la nueva apariencia de Ulrich, pero más que nada a todas las chicas del Kadic (entre ellas Yumi y Sissi). Mientras Sissi se dedicó a gritarle un montón de piropos como: eres tan guapo, te ves increíble, eres irresistible, etc.

Yumi no decía absolutamente nada, pero eso se debía a que estaba demasiado impresionada, no podía apartar la vista de Ulrich, pues aunque no lo dijera, en el fondo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sissi, si ya antes para ella era un sueño, ahora prácticamente era el chico más guapo que hubiera visto, tanto que prácticamente se hubiera atrevido a llamarlo su príncipe azul.

Odd discretamente mantenía una sonrisa burlona al ver como Yumi no apartaba la vista de Ulrich, mientras Aelita también reconoció lo guapo que se veía provocándoles celos a Odd y Jeremy, mientras que William se mostraba muy molesto al ver que Yumi se fijaba demasiado en Ulrich.

-Guau, esto es genial-decía Ulrich impresionado.

-Pero no te acostumbres porque en muy poco tiempo tu alma le pertenecerá al amo-decía Prieto mientras sacaba una carta-y todo comenzara con esta carta.-

Güin se estremeció al sentir la energía oscura de esa carta y rápidamente le advirtió-Si utilizas esa carta te estarás condenando.-

-JEJE ¿en verdad crees eso?, soy uno de los siervos del amo y por lo tanto el me protegerá, pero no tendrá la misma consideración con la luz.-

-Ni contigo-le advirtió seriamente Güin-a Drago no le importa nada más que lograr sus deseo, no siente compasión por nadie, ni siquiera por sus seguidores.-

Pero esto solo impaciento a Prieto-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! Es hora del duelo, y para empezar jugaré con la carta reino de tinieblas-al momento levanto una carta que tenía la imagen de un castillo rodeado por una niebla muy oscura que comenzó a brillar mientras una gran esfera oscura comenzaba a rodear a Prieto y a la vez crecía mientras se acercaba a Ulrich y lo absorbía en su interior.

-¡ULRICHHHHHHH!-grito Yumi mientras corría a ayudarlo pero fue detenida por Güin-¿Qué hace?-le increpó.

-No puedes hacer nada, este es un duelo espiritual y Ulrich debe ganarlo para poder salir-.

-Es nuestro amigo-dijo Odd.

-Lo sé. Pero solo él puede hacer algo para salir de allí, ni siquiera yo podría sacarlo.-

-¿Qué pasará si mi Ulrich pierde ese duelo?-intervino Sissi mientras Yumi le lanzo una molesta mirada.

-Su destino será mucho peor que la muerte-explico Kisara mientras veía muy preocupada a Güin.

Dentro de la esfera oscura……….

Ulrich observaba todo a su alrededor, pero todo lo que existía ahí era oscuridad, no había ni un rayo de luz, además ese lugar provocaba un temor instantáneo.

-Este lugar me da miedo-pensó Ulrich mientras sudaba.

-Si sientes miedo ahora prepárate para algo mucho peor-decía Prieto mientras una sonrisa demente adornaba su cara-mira lo que hay debajo-.

Ulrich lo hizo y descubrió algo sorprendente. No estaban pisando suelo, prácticamente estaban flotando en el aire, pero lo que más lo impresionó y a la vez lo aterró fue que en el fondo había un abismo oscuro y en el estaba un ojo de color rojo, que con tan solo observarlo sintió un miedo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Jajaja… ese es mi amo y esta ansioso por devorar tu alma, así que no lo hagamos esperar más-le dijo Prieto mientras sacaba una carta-ahora contempla algo que nunca haz visto, invoco el poder del gigante Hitotsuma-al momento en que lanzó la carta apareció un cíclope de color verde que miraba amenazadoramente a Ulrich.

-¿Pero que es esa cosa?-.

-Jajajaja, pobre tonto, pero te lo explicaré todo para que sea más divertido acabar contigo-tomando aire-a eso se le llama espíritu y esto es un duelo espiritual en el que los espíritus combaten entre ellos y cada vez que uno es venció el duelista que lo invocó pierde puntos vitales que son un manjar para el amo, cuando el duelista ya no pueda continuar peleando su alma es devorada por el amo y en este casa tu serás ese banquete jajajaja-.

-Eso lo veremos-Ulrich iba a tomar una carta cuando oyó una voz que le decía "confía en el corazón de las cartas y en la fuerza de tu espíritu guía".

Ulrich saco la carta y dijo-Convoco al dragón alado guardián de la fortaleza-al momento apareció un dragón celeste listo para la batalla.

-"Invocó a un espíritu más poderoso que el mío, pero eso no puede ser"-pensó Prieto. Puesto que su gigante tenía 1200 de poder y el dragón de Ulrich 1400.

-¡DRAGON ALADO ATAQUE DE BOLA DE FUGA!-grito Ulrich haciendo que el dragón lanzara una bola de fuego de su boca que derribó al gigante Hitotsuma.

Con el cíclope destruido Prieto comenzó a sentirse débil, pero eso no lo detuvo.

-Jeje, nada mal, pero ahora es mi turno. Invocó a Zagy el payaso oscuro-en ese momento apareció un payaso de aspecto siniestro, pero que no era rival para el dragón alado.

-Pero ese espíritu es muy débil-dijo Ulrich sin entender lo que Prieto quería hacer.

-Cierto, pero solo lo llame para sacrificarlo y poder invocar a un espíritu más poderoso, así que dile adiós a Zagy y saluda al OGRO DE METAL GIGANTE-en ese momento apareció un ogro gigante que poseía un poder de 1900.-Ahora ATACA.-

El ogro atacó y destruyó al dragón lo que provocó que la energía de Ulrich disminuyera.

-UGH-Ulrich llevo una mano a su pecho por el increíble dolor que sintió.

-JAJAJA, ahora entiendes que esto es más que un simple juego, acéptalo nunca vas a ganarme-.

-No me conoces del todo, sino sabrías que yo nunca me rindo-dijo Ulrich mientras se incorporaba y sacaba una carta con la que sintió un sensación de esperanza, al ver el nombre del espíritu sintió una extraña conexión con la carta, era el dragón blanco de ojos azules. Al principió no entendía que pasaba, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Güin: "confía en tu baraja y en tu guía espiritual".

Devolviendo la mirada a la carta-¿Acaso eres mi espíritu guía?-pregunto Ulrich, y le pareció ver que uno de los ojos del dragón brillo y Ulrich lo interpretó como un sí-Dime que hacer entonces-Ulrich espero y recibió como respuesta una aura de luz que lo envolvió ante el asombro de Prieto.

-¿Pero que esta sucediendo?-Prieto tenía los ojos como platos, mientras que en el fondo su amo observaba todo y suponía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y sabía que su vasallo estaba acabado.

-¡¿Qué VAS A HACER?!-grito Prieto mientras veía como un gran destellos azul aparecía en los ojos de Ulrich.

-Voy a invocar a mi espíritu guía-tomando aire-Prieto ¡SIENTE EL PODER DEL LEGENDARIO DRAGON BLANCO DE OJOS AZULES!-

En ese momento hizo su aparición un enorme dragón de color completamente blancos y con unos hermosos ojos azules que a la vez intimidaban a quien lo viera.

Fuera de la esfera………..

Güin se estremeció al sentir algo muy poderoso por lo que Yumi se preocupo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ulrich esta bien? ¿Le paso algo?-preguntaba angustiada por su "mejor amigo".

-No te preocupes, Ulrich no va a perder este duelo-.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-intervino William.

-Porque ha invocado a su espíritu guía y cuando ellos dos pelean juntos nada puede detenerlos-declaró Güin sonriendo.

De regreso al duelo…….

Prieto estaba aterrado, sabía que nada en su baraja era rival para el legendario dragón, pero también era consiente de que si fallaba, el castigo no se haría esperar.

-Ahora prepárate para recibir el poder del dragón blanco-advirtió Ulrich (puesto el poder de su dragón era de 3000 y era suficiente para acabar con el duelo).

-¡NO! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡YO NO PUEDO PERDER!-gritaba Prieto desesperado.

-Pues te tengo noticias, tú… ¡HAZ PERDIDO!-levantando su mano-¡DRAGON BLANCO OJI AZUL ATACA CON RELAMPAGO BLANCO!-.

El dragón blanco rugió mientras abría su boca y generaba una gran cantidad de energía, cuando estuvo lista la lanzó contra el ogro de metal quien no pudo resistir el ataque y fue destruido.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-Prieto sintió como la poca energía que le quedaba se agotaba finalizando el duelo que él había iniciado.

-Este duelo terminó-declaró Ulrich mientras miraba al dragón blanco y este le devolvía la mirada como diciéndole "buen trabajo, amigo". Entonces el dragón blanco volvió a ser una carta mientras Ulrich la sostenía le agradeció mentalmente por su ayuda, pero en ese momento oyó un grito abrumador y lo que observo lo dejo helado.

-¡AGH! ¡AMO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TENGA PIEDAD! ¡HICE TODO LO QUE PUDE! ¡NO SE ENFADE!-gritaba Prieto mientras una aura oscura lo rodeaba y algo brillante salía de su boca, Ulrich quiso ayudarlo, pero una voz le dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer por él, así que solo pudo observar como ese brilla bajaba a donde se encontraba ese ojo maligno y era absorbido por él, lo último que Ulrich vio fue un gran destello que hizo que cerrara los ojos.

Cuando Ulrich abrió lo ojos, vio que ya estaban en ese mundo oscuro, sino que habían vuelto al museo.

-¡ULRICH!-grito una voz, cuando Ulrich volteó a ver quien lo había llamado, solo alcanzó a ver como Yumi le daba un abrazo con fuerza descargando toda la preocupación que tenía-Oh Ulrich, estaba tan preocupada-le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo que provoco que Ulrich se pusiera más rojo que un tomate; cuando Yumi reaccionó, rápidamente lo soltó mientras ella también se ruborizaba.

Cuando Ulrich se recuperó vio que todos los que habían sido testigos de lo que pasó se habían acercado, pero los primeros en llegar (después de Yumi) fueron Kenneth, Aelita, Odd, Güin y Kisara, seguidos de Jeremy, William, Sissi y el resto de la clase.

-Amigo esta vivo-celebró Odd.

-Claro que lo estoy, no muero tan fácil-.

-Ulrich ya tienes otra vez tu ropa de siempre-intervino Aelita. Fue entonces que Ulrich observo su vestimenta y en efecto traía su ropa de siempre, pero esta vez llevaba colgado el rompecabezas milenario y en su mano derecha la carta del dragón blanco de ojos azules, terminando con su baraja colgada en su cinturón.

-Oye ¿podrías prestarme esa carta?-pidió Kenneth.

-Claro-dijo Ulrich entregándole la carta, mientras Kenneth se acercaba a Güin.

-Maestra, él utilizó la carta de…..-

-Lo se. Llamó al dragón blanco de ojos azules-interrumpió Güin mientras un sonrisa de satisfacción afloraba su rostro.

-Guau, pensé que iba a tomar más tiempo para que pudiera usar el poder del dragón blanco, estoy impresionada-exclamo Kisara alegremente.

-¿Alguien podría explicarnos que ocurrió?-intervino Jeremy, puesto que todo ese asunto ya lo estaba molestando mucho.

-Luego les cuento, ahora debemos ayudar a Prieto-declaró Ulrich mientras se dirigía a ayudar a quien intentó dañarlo, pero Güin le puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndolo.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer por él-le dijo a Ulrich, quien percibió una gran tristeza y pena en su voz-Prieto selló su destino cuando te llevó al reino de las tinieblas, lograste vencerlo, pero su alma ahora alimenta a Drago y eso solo lo fortalecerá. Es tu deber evitar que alguien más sufra ese destino que es mucho peor que la muerte-.

Ulrich inclinó su cabeza sin saber que decir, mientras que el resto sus amigos y de los alumnos estaban atónito. Justo cuando Jeremy iba a decir algo, una voz se escuchó.

¿?: JAJAJAJA, pero que tierno momento.

Al volverse atrás vieron que el cuerpo de Prieto se había levantado, pero había algo diferente, puesto que sus ojos estaban en blanco y su voz ya no era la misma.

-"Esa voz"-pensó Ulrich asustado-Esa es la voz que oí antes del terremoto-.

-Es verdad, es esa misma-hablo Yumi.

-¿Pero quien es?-decía asustada Aelita.

-Rayos, no se de quien se trate, pero su voz me da miedo-decía Odd.

Pero esta vez no eran los únicos que la oían, todos los alumno (incluso Jeremy y William) la escuchaban.

La voz que oían era de una mujer, pero había algo curioso, sonaba entre infantil y aterradora, tenía un toque de ternura y a la vez un toque de terror que les erizaba los pelos a todos.

-¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que quieres?-preguntó Ulrich armándose de valor.

-JEJEJE, que gracioso que tú me estés desafiando a mí-se burlaba la voz.

-Responde ¿quién demonios eres? ¿Acaso eres una servidora de Drago?-intervino Güin.

-Ohhh, soy más que una servidora, soy quien recibió el honor de convertirse en la princesa de la oscuridad-les explico-se podría decir que soy como su hija-.

-¿Hija?-exclamo Güin asombrada.

-No sabía que Drago tenía una hija-declaro Kisara.

-Eso es porque no la tenía, al menos hasta hace unos 6 años-suspiro mientras su sonrisa se anchaba más-pero ya basta de eso, debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de que la luz haya invocado al dragón blanco de ojos azules, fue algo sorprendente-.

-No me halaga que alguien como tú me felicite-dijo Ulrich con enojo y agregó-¿Quién demonios eres y por que permitiste que le pasara eso a tu aliado?-

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Aliado? Por favor, él solo era un instrumento para lograr los planes de mi padre-declaró fríamente-sin embargo, ¿por qué no? Me presentaré. Solo no olvides mi nombre: Yubel-finalizó mientras una sonrisa diabólica afloraba el rostro de Prieto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Yubel?-.

-Quiero lo que mi padre desea, y eso es la destrucción absoluta de todo rayo de luz en el universo, empezando por ti y los dioses egipcios-.

-¡Ja! Entonces haz perdido-intervino Odd- porque de acuerdo a la maestra Güin, Ulrich es quien controlará el poder de esos dioses y acabará con la ambición de tu padre-.

-Pobre tonto, aún no entiendes nada-exclamó Yubel-Prieto era uno de nuestros duelistas más débiles, pero muy pronto vendrá otros incomparables, más poderosos y malvados-.

-Eso no me gusto-dijo Kenneth.

-Nos veremos muy pronto Ulrich. Esto fue solo el comienzo del fin-una vez que terminó esa frase el cuerpo de Prieto cayó pesadamente.

Nadie sabía que hacer tras oír esa declaración.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora joven Ulrich?-pregunto la maestra Güin.

-Lo que solíamos hacer en lyoko, luchar para salvar la Tierra-declaró Ulrich mientras la determinación afloraba su rostro.

En la isla oscura……………

Yubel se encontraba sentada en su trono hasta que decidió ponerse de pie, llevaba un traje de hechicera de color morado con tonos violetas, su cuerpo era delgado y sus ojos era negros como la noche, su cabellos era de color violeta y corto (muy parecido al de Yumi), no aparentaba tener más de 19 años y en su mirada lo único que había era maldad y frialdad.

-Leales servidores-dijo dirigiéndose a grupo de numerosas personas encapuchadas-hemos esperado más de 5000 años por este momento, la luz finalmente ha aparecido, pero nuestro amo ha resurgido y esta vez no esta dispuesto a perder. La gran guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad volverá a empezar pero esta vez la oscuridad será quien venza-declaró.

-¡LARGA VIDA AL REY DRAGO! ¡LARGA VIDA AL REY DRAGO!-gritaban sus servidores.

-Pero para obtener el triunfo debemos reunir a los distintos villanos que existen en la Tierra desde el inicio de los tiempos-terminó Yubel con una sonrisa diabólica.

Al parecer algo grande esta a punto de ocurrir.

**Continuara…………………**

_Listo, ¿Qué les pareció el tercer capítulo? Siento mucho que el duelo Ulrich vs Prieto hubiera sido muy corto, pero creí que era el momento de descubrir a la enemiga y servidora más leal de Drago, la malvada y poderosa Yubel (quien por cierto guarda gran secreto)._

_Pero bueno, el plan de Yubel es reunir a villanos del mundo, se me ocurrió incluir otras series en mí historia y esta son las dos que me gustaría incluir: avatar la leyenda de Aang y los jóvenes titanes (solo los personajes principales claro y alguno que otro secundario). Pero también quiero darles la oportunidad de elegir que serie quieren que aparezca además de esas dos, pueden ser de cualquiera siempre que las conozca, porque hay tantas series que no conozco todas. Solo podría incluir unas 4 o 5 series más._

_Esperaré sus comentarios y sus peticiones. _


	5. Despedida

_Bueno pues aquí comienza un nuevo capítulo. Pero antes quisiera agradecer __a Geny Hanabusa por ser la segunda persona que comento mi fic, me gusta el entusiasmo que tienes con mi historia, pero me gustaría decirte que soy escritor y no escritora, pero no importa, ya que me da gusto que te haya gustado tanto mi fic. Y espero que te guste mi idea de agregar otras series en mi fic, yo pensaba poner a Avatar la leyenda de Aang y lo jóvenes titanes, pero siempre estoy abierto a otras sugerencias._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4. Disfrútenlo._

**Cap. 4 Despedida.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquel enfrentamiento en el museo; todos los alumnos que habían sido testigos rápidamente corrieron la noticia por toda la escuela y no había ni un solo alumno o maestro que no supiera lo que había pasado.

El mismo director Delmas había escuchado lo que paso por parte de su hija Elizabeth "Sissy", y aunque al principio tanto él como Jim creyeron que había alucinado, al final fue la maestra Hertz quien se los confirmó, por lo que Delmas tuvo que llamar a los padres de Ulrich, quienes llegaron dos días después.

-Guau, que rápido corren los rumores-dijo Odd a sus amigos, en ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Bueno, de todos modos se iban a enterar tarde o temprano-dijo Yumi mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Cierto, pero me gustaría poder comer sin tener a toda la escuela viéndonos-se quejó Aelita.

Y es que desde que la historia se extendió por toda la escuela, generalmente todas las miradas se centraban en nuestros amigos, pero principalmente en Ulrich, quien simplemente ignoraba esas fijas miradas y las conversaciones que solían tener respecto a él. Pues su mente se centraba en lo que Yubel le había dicho.

-_"Esto es solo el comienzo del fin"-_recordaba y cada vez que eso pasaba siempre contemplaba la carta del dragón blanco de ojos azules, como esperando de alguna manera que le dijera lo que debía hacer.

-¡ULRICHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-un grito de Odd lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué gritas?-pregunto molesto.

-¿Estas pensando en ello, verdad?-le pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-Bueno…..si, así es. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió y en lo que dijo Yubel-.

-Ulrich te estas tomando muy en serio todo esto-hablo Jeremy, quien ya no soportaba todo ese asunto.

-Pero Jeremy, todos nosotros vimos lo que pasó, incluso tú. No puedes seguir creyendo que todo sea una historia de terror-reprochó Aelita.

-Aelita lo único que digo es que…..-pero Jeremy no terminó su frase, ya que en ese instante Jim apareció.

-Stern, Ishiyama, Stones y Dellarobia, preséntense en la oficina del director-les ordenó cuando se acerco lo suficiente.

-Jim, ¿qué hay de mí?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Lo siento Jeremy, pero solo los manda llamar a ellos-.

-Jim, no tenemos problemas con que venga-dijo Ulrich.

Al decir eso, el resto del grupo lo apoyo por lo que Jim le permitió ir también.

Al llegar al despacho del director Delmas observaron que se encontraban los padres de Yumi y Odd, y la madre de Ulrich. Todos se sorprendieron pero lo que más los sorprendió fue encontrarse con la maestra Güin.

-Bienvenido-saludo el director-tomen asiento por favor-indicó.

Los chicos hicieron lo que se les pidió sin saber que iba a pasar.

-¿Dónde esta mi padre?-preguntó Ulrich a su madre.

Su madre inclinó su cabeza sin saber que decir-El……no pudo venir…..tiene mucho trabajo-le dijo la Sra. Stern a su hijo.

Ulrich agacho su cabeza tristemente, sabía que si su padre se enteraba de lo que había pasado lo reprendería por "perder el tiempo en tonterías". Yumi intento animarlo pero fue interrumpida por Güin.

-Me da gusto verlos de nuevo y tan pronto-hizo una pausa-he hablado con sus padres y aunque en un principio protestaron al final aceptaron que yo me los lleve para entrenarlos y así estén listos para enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Drago-.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo los cinco.

-Se que es increíble, pero todos acordamos en que es lo mejor-.

-¿Es cierto eso mamá?-pregunto Yumi.

-Al principio no íbamos a permitirlo, pero después de lo que nos mostro la señorita Güin y de lo que nos contó decidimos permitirlo-explicaba la señora Ishiyama.

-¿Pero a donde piensa llevarnos?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Lo siento Jeremy, pero como explique en el museo, tú no eres un elegido y a donde los llevo no puedes ir tú-le explico Güin.

Jeremy sintió tristeza y enojo al oírla decir eso e intento protestar pero Ulrich se adelantó.

-¿Por qué razón él no puede ir?-

-Porque él no posee un espíritu del milenio y solo aquellos que posean uno puede ir-declaró Güin.

Ulrich comenzaba a entender al igual que sus amigos, pero Jeremy aún tenía preguntas y una de ellas era referente a Aelita y a X.A.N.A.

-Espere un momento, si todos están aquí eso significa que….-

-Tranquilo Jeremy, yo les conté todo sobre Aelita y lyoko-afirmó Güin.

Al oír eso todos se quedaron sin habla y con los ojos muy abiertos siendo Jeremy el primero en reaccionar.

-¡¿QUE USTED HIZO QUE?! ¡¿COMO PUDO…….?!-pero su enojo cesó cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle-Espere un momento, ¿cómo sabe usted de lyoko?-.

-Se mucho más de lo que te imaginas-hizo una pausa-pero no es el momento de hablar de eso, hay mucho por hacer-.

-Pero ¿qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-Absolutamente nada-habló del director-la señorita Güin nos contó todo y creo que he sido muy tonto al no darme cuenta-hizo una pausa y continuo- Aelita yo conocí a tu padre Franz Hopper y fue el mejor profesor que ha tenido la escuela. Desapareció misteriosamente, pero después de lo que nos contó la maestra Güin y de verte fijamente, me doy cuenta que su historia tiene mucho sentido-.

-De acuerdo ya aclaramos ese punto-intervino Yumi-pero quiero saber como convencieron a nuestros padres de que la historia de la maestra Güin es verdadera-.

-Solo digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la madre de Ulrich.

-Mamá ¿tu tuviste algo que ver?-le preguntó.

Suspirando-Cuando era niña mi padre me contó esa historia, siempre fue mi favorita, una antiguo faraón que salva al universo era algo muy fantástico para mí, pero nunca imaginé que fuera cierta, y aunque al principio no quise creer nada de eso, me convencí cuando Güin me mostró los artículos del milenio y el hecho de que tengas colgado el rompecabezas es una prueba más-terminó.

Ulrich inclinó su cabeza sin saber que decir por lo que Güin siguió hablando.

-Ahora han escuchado a sus padres, pero quiero que ustedes nos digan lo que piensan-.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato siendo Ulrich el primero en hablar.

-Yo no se mucho sobre magia o sobre Drago, pero haré lo que sea necesario para proteger al mundo-.

Yumi dirigió su mirada hacia sus padres-Mamá, papá ¿están de acuerdo con eso?-

-No estoy muy convencida del todo, hija, pero yo tengo fe en ti y en tus amigos, y si esto es necesario pues adelante-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Yo opinó igual que tu madre, además se que tú nunca nos decepcionarías-dijo el Sr. Ishiyama.

-Gracias mamá y papá-dijo Yumi abrazándolos.

Odd también se dirigió a sus padres-Y ¿qué opinan?-les pregunto.

-Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos en lo que decidas Odd, si esto es lo que quieres hacer, no te lo impediremos-le dijo su madre.

-Es cierto y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no puedo creer que en todo el tiempo que haz permanecido aquí hayas salvado al mundo y ahora volverás a hacerlo-le dijo su padre-que honor poder ser tu padre Odd-.

Al igual que Yumi, Odd también abrazo a sus padres, mientras que Ulrich se sentía muy mal. Las palabras del padre de Odd le dolían, pues su padre nunca le ha dicho algo como eso, con él todo era regaños. Su madre capto la situación y se acerco a su hijo.

-Ulrich, entiendo como te sientes hijo. Pero se que tu padre está orgulloso de ti y además….-.

-No importa mamá, yo se que nada de lo que hago es suficiente para él. En estos momentos solo debo concentrarme en el entrenamiento-declaró seriamente Ulrich.

La Sra. Stern inclinó la cabeza tristemente mientras los presentes observaban en silencio lo que ocurría.

-Y…. ¿cuándo partimos maestra?-preguntó Aelita para romper el silencio y disminuir la tensión en el ambiente.

-Mañana, a las 8 a.m. partiremos y estaremos fuera por tres meses. Los únicos que nos acompañarán serán Kisara y Kenneth-explico Güin.

-¡QUE BIEN! ¡TENDREMOS TRES MESES LIBRES DE CLASES!-grito entusiasmado Odd.

Todos sus amigos (incluyendo sus padres) le lanzaron miradas reprobatorias, pero su entusiasmo se apagó cuando Güin le dijo:

-No te entusiasme demasiado, prometí a sus padres y al director que aunque los entrene para ser guerreros no iba a descuidar sus estudios y por mi honor voy a cumplirlo-dijo sonriendo burlonamente cuando la sonrisa de Odd se desvaneció.

Todos sus amigos se rieron de él, bueno excepto Jeremy que estaba enfadado porque iba a quedarse en el Kadic.

-Bueno, ya les he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirles, vayan a sus habitaciones y empaquen, pues mañana empieza su nueva aventura jóvenes guerreros-.

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon seguidos por sus respectivos padres quedando Güin con el director Delmas.

-¿Esta segura de esto señorita?-le pregunto Delmas.

-Completamente, ellos son la única esperanza que tiene el universo de ser salvado-suspiro-y me entristece, porque a su edad deben cargar con una gran responsabilidad-haciendo una pausa continuo-la voluntad de los dioses es complicada e inexplicable-.

-Solo espero que estén bien y que nada de lo que me contó suceda-.

-Yo también director, yo también-dirigiéndose a la puerta agregó-nos veremos mañana-dijo y finalmente se retiró.

En la isla oscura……..

Yubel se encontraba sentada en el piso de su salón del trono meditando, pues se encontraba hablando con su padre y amo.

-La luz es más poderoso de lo que me imagine, pudo invocar al dragón blanco en su primer duelo-decía lo que parecía ser una sombra de color negro y con unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad, cuya voz transmitía un miedo mucho mayor al que Yubel causaba.

-Pero eso no significa que represente una amenaza, después de todo solo es un niño-replicaba Yubel, pero en su voz había un deje de temor, pues estaba temblando y a la vez una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla.

-Aún así no voy a subestimar a mis enemigos, hace 5000 años cometí ese error y he permanecido encerrado desde entonces. Pero ahora mi poder está creciendo y muy pronto podré liberarme para castigar a todo el universo por haberme encerrado todo este tiempo-decía con maldad.

-Así será, tengo planeado reunir a los peores villanos del universo para cumplir con nuestro objetivo padre-le explico Yubel.

-Pero eso no nos asegura la victoria, después de todo la luz cuenta con la ayuda de los guardianes y de la maestra Güin y eso es un grave problema, uno que hay que eliminar por completo-.

-Entiendo, ¿Cuáles son tus deseo?-.

-Eliminar a la luz y a sus amigos antes de que se hagan más poderosos y representen una amenaza para mí-.

Al terminar esa frase Yubel salió de su trance, se levantó del suelo y se sentó en su trono mientras pensaba.

-¡HELOISE!-grito llamando a alguien.

En ese instante apareció una niña que no aparentaba tener más de 10 años, con el cabello rubio amarrado por una cola de caballo y un vestido rojo.

-Quiero que llames a los maestros de la oscuridad y les digas lo siguiente: vayan a los distinto mundo que existen en la Tierra y reúnan a los villanos más importantes de ese mundo, luego tráiganlos ante mí, ¿fui clara?-.

-Si mi lady-dijo Heloise retirándose y sintiendo la mirada de su ama.

_-"Nada debe detenernos_"-pensó Yubel.

Al día siguiente…….

Los chicos ya se encontraban listos para realizar su viaje (los padres de Odd y la madre de Ulrich se había quedado en casa de la familia Ishiyama). Los chicos ya tenían listas sus maletas y solo esperaban que la maestra Güin los fuera a recoger, por lo que durante la espera no dejaron de ser el centro de atención.

Todos se encontraban ahí, desde sus padres hasta los alumnos del Kadic (incluyendo a Jeremy, William y Sissy).

-Oigan la maestra Güin ya se tardo-comento Yumi.

-Tal vez hay mucho tráfico-dedujo Aelita.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea espero que no tarde, ya nos perdimos el desayuno por estarla esperando- se quejó Odd.

-¿Es que no vas a dejar nunca de ser tan glotón Odd?-pregunto burlonamente Ulrich.

Antes de que Odd respondiera Sissy se acercó a Ulrich.

-Oh mi Ulrich querido, no tienes porque preocuparte, yo estaré aquí esperando tu regreso, ningún chico podrá tomar tu lugar en mi corazón-le dijo descaradamente viendo a Yumi.

-Espero que no sea así, porque si tú vas a estar aquí cuando regrese mejor no regreso nunca-dijo Ulrich, por lo que sus amigos y casi todo el Kadic se rió de ella y mientras se alejaba murmuró entre dientes "cretinos".

William se acercó a Yumi después de que Sissy se marchará.

-Yumi, yo no creo que tengas que hacer esto, es una tontería-.

-Mira William, no intentes nada, porque sabes que nada me hará quedarme, tengo que ir y voy a ir-le dijo molesta por su atrevimiento y luego pensó-"además quiero ayudar a Ulrich"-pensaba mientras una sonrisa afloraba su rostro.

William observo su sonrisa y la causa de esta y al igual que Sissy se marchó muy molesto.

Finalmente Jeremy se acerco a sus amigos para despedirse.

-Bueno chicos parece que ya se van a marchar-.

-Lo siento Jeremy, quisiéramos que fueras-le dijo Yumi.

-Si lo se-interrumpió-pero aun creo que es una total y absoluta pérdida de tiempo-.

-¿Aún crees eso con todo lo que ha pasado?-le reprendió Aelita.

-Vamos Einstein, ¿como es que creíste rápidamente la existencia de X.A.N.A y lyoko?-preguntó Odd.

-Porque lyoko era un hecho científico y un cuento de niños como lo es esto-.

-¡YA BASTA JEREMY!-le grito enfadado Ulrich, por lo que todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos-¿Crees que todo esto es una tontería, eh? Pues te diré algo, tú no estuviste en ese lugar sombrío, tú no viste lo que paso ni estuviste frente a lo que podría ser lo más terrorífico del universo, así que por favor CALLATE-.

Nadie dijo nada al ver a Ulrich tan molesto, era la primera vez que le gritaba a Jeremy y mostraba una gran furia (sin tomar en cuenta sus celos hacia William), justo cuando Jeremy iba a responderle Jim habló.

-Miren ahí viene un auto-dijo tratando de desviar la tensión que había.

Efectivamente se podía ver una auto negro acercándose al Kadic, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca se pudo ver que el conductor era Kisara, mientras que Güin se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y Kenneth en el asiento trasero, después de detenerse Güin bajo del auto.

-Buenos días tengan todos-saludo cordialmente y la mayoría correspondió su saludo, dirigiendo su vista a nuestro cuatro amigos-¿ya están listos?-pregunto, lo muchachos asintieron y Güin les dio unas indicaciones-muy bien, suban sus maletas en la cajuela y despídanse, tenemos un largo recorrido por delante-.

Los chicos asintieron y con la ayuda de Jim subieron su equipaje a la cajuela, y prosiguieron a despedirse.

-Cuídate mucho hija-le decía la Sra. Ishiyama a su hija-escucha todo lo que te indique la maestra Güin-le decía mientras la abrazaba y la besaba.

-Lo haré mamá-le dijo Yumi.

-Te vamos a extrañar-le dijo su padre

-Y yo a ustedes-.

Odd al igual que Yumi, se despedía de sus padres.

-Hijo, se que nos harás sentir muy orgullosos de ti-le decía su madre.

-Ni lo duden-.

-Quien lo diría, mi hijo hará un viaje para salvar al universo-le decía su padre mientras sonreía-demuéstrenle a ese tal Drago de lo que son capaces-.

-No tendrá la menor oportunidad contra nosotros-dijo Odd y abrazo a sus padres.

Aelita a su vez se despedía de Jeremy.

-No te preocupes Jeremy, estaremos de vuelta más pronto de lo que te imaginas-.

Pero Jeremy seguía molesto por lo de Ulrich y no le prestaba la más mínima atención a Aelita, por lo que ella decidió subir al auto.

Ulrich se encontraba hablando con su madre.

-Le mandaré saludo a tu padre de tu parte-le dijo.

-Mejor no, sino vino a despedirse mejor no lo amargues más-le dijo a su madre.

-Ulrich, se que piensas que tu padre es muy estricto contigo y tal vez lo es, pero debes saber que él solo quiere lo mejor para ti-.

-Ya no se que cree mamá-le dijo tristemente.

-Solo da tu mejor esfuerzo hijo, porque si esa leyenda es cierta, el duelo que tuviste con ese joven llamado Prieto es solo el comienzo de la era oscura-.

Ulrich abrazo a su madre y esta le dio un beso en la frente mientras le daba cientos de recomendaciones.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos-informó Güin.

Los chicos se despidieron una vez más de sus familias y abordaron el auto. Por lo que los padres de los chicos le pidieron a Güin que los cuidara mucho, por lo que Güin les sonrió y les aseguro que sus hijos estarían bien, finalmente abordo el auto y se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras el auto se alejaba, la Sra. Stern miraba preocupada el camino por el que el auto se había ido, dos cosas la tenían muy angustiada y asustada.

La primera era la relación que Ulrich tenía con su padre, debido a que este siempre ha esperado lo máximo de Ulrich, y debido a ello estaba alejando el cariño de su hijo, por lo que se decidió a tener una larga charla con su esposo cuando regresará a casa.

La segunda era todo ese asunto del rey Drago, ella había oído cientos de historias de ese monstruo y sabía que su maldad no tenía límite y que hace 5000 años estuvo a punto conseguir la destrucción total de todo el universo.

Le preocupaba el hecho de que su hijo se tuviera que enfrentar a ese monstruo con lo 14 años, pero también tenía fe en él y sabía que su hijo y sus amigo lograrían salvar a todo el universo.

En la isla oscura……..

Yubel estaba en su trono tomando un vaso de té (su bebida favorita), cuando de repente Heloise entra a la habitación.

-Majestad-le dijo inclinándose-le tengo una buena y una mala noticia-.

-Dame la buena noticia-ordeno Yubel.

-Bueno…..los maestros oscuros han partido a las distintas dimensiones como ordeno y están buscando a los villanos más importantes-.

-Imagino que la mala noticia es que los mocosos han partido para iniciar su entrenamiento-.

-Si así es, ¿cómo lo supo?-pregunto sorprendida Heloise-"_es muy astuta"-_pensó.

-No olvides con quien hablas. Retírate-le ordeno-tengo mucho que pensar-.

Heloise asintió y se marchó dejando sola a Yubel.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, al parecer Güin cree que puede convertir a esos niños en grandes guerreros. Esto se ha puesto muy interesante y creo que se pondrá muy divertido-decía mientras una sonrisa malévola afloraba su rostro.

Mientras los chicos se dirigían al lugar donde empezarían su nueva aventura, no dejaban de preguntarse si tenían lo necesario para salvara al universo, pero sabía que sin importar lo que pasara ellos nunca se darían por vencidos.

**Continuara…………**

_Bien ya quedo el 4to. Capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esperaré ansioso sus comentarios y que series les gustaría que aparecieran._


	6. Los espiritus milenarios

_JAJAJA no te preocupes (__Geny Hanabusa_)_ fue solo un pequeño error, me estoy dando a conocer y es obvio que hayan confusiones, pero no te preocupes, a mi me pareció gracioso._

_Me alegra que te guste la idea de agregar más series en la historia, pero no olvide que esas dos (avatar y los titanes) la pongo porque a mí me gustan, pero tú y el resto de las personas que leen mi fic también podrán escoger que series pueden ir incluidas, aunque solo podré poner una o dos más._

_Y ahora sin nada más que decir el 5to. Capítulo._

**Cap. 5 Los espíritus milenarios.**

Habían pasado ya 3 hrs. Desde que nuestro amigos dejaron atrás al Kadic, a sus familiares y a un buen amigo. No se habían detenido salvo para desayunar (en donde Güin quiso estrangular a Odd cuando Kisara le dijo el total de todo lo que habían comido, pero más que nada de lo que comió Odd) y comprar los víveres necesarios.

De eso ya hacía tiempo, habían abandonado la ciudad e iban por una carretera ubicada en un bello bosque, mientras Kisara hablaba con Güin, los muchachos hablaban de sus propios asuntos.

Yumi y Aelita se encontraban teniendo una plática de chicas, mientras que Ulrich hablaba con Kenneth para conocerse mejor y Odd se encontraba durmiendo recargado en la ventana.

-Guau, si que ronca fuerte-decía Kenneth mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Odd.

-Por esa razón es necesario usar tapones en los oídos cuando se comparte habitación con él-declaro Ulrich y ambos se echaron a reír-y dime Kenneth, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con la maestra Güin?-le pregunto.

-Bueno, he vivido con ella toda mi vida-.

-¿Qué paso con tus padres?-.

-Bueno, soy huérfano, no tengo padres-dijo Kenneth agachando su cabeza, Ulrich se regaño mentalmente mientras las chicas se callaron al oír la confesión de Kenneth.

-Yo……bueno……l……o…..lo…..siento….no….quise-tartamudeaba Ulrich.

-No te preocupes, Güin y Kisara han sido buenas, me han dado un hogar y una familia, y ahora me dan amigos, eso me pone muy feliz-decía Kenneth alegremente.

Los chicos se sonrieron mutuamente al ver que a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de conocerlo, Kenneth ya los consideraba sus amigos y claro ellos a él también.

Kisara se desvió en un camino y se alejo de la carretera internándose en el bosque espeso y bello. Tras dos horas de viaje, en el que los chicos comenzaban a platicar con su nuevo amigo llegaron a una cabaña ubicada cerca de un hermoso lago con un puente de madera.

La cabaña era de madera con una chimenea, se veía acogedora y tenía dos pisos.

-Bien, llegamos a su nuevo hogar por los próximos 3 mese-dijo Güin bajando del auto seguida por Kisara y por los chicos.

-Guau, este lugar es muy hermoso-decía Aelita maravillada por la belleza.

-¿Y tendremos oportunidad de nadar maestra?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Claro, después de sus entrenamientos tendrán 1 hora para disfrutar de ese bello lago-les aclaro.

-Eso suena bien-dijo Yumi.

-Si, será como tener unas cortas vacaciones-hablo Ulrich-por cierto ¿y Odd?-pregunto.

-Sigue dormido en el auto-le dijo Kisara.

-Ese Odd no tiene remedio-dijo Yumi mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Despiértenlo para que les ayude a bajar sus maletas-indicó Güin.

Tras muchos esfuerzo lograron despertarlo cuando Kenneth se disponía a comer una golosina, en cuanto rompió la envoltura Odd despertó e intento quitársela, el resultado un pequeño pleito que termino con la golosina en el fondo del lago.

Tras ese episodio comenzaron a bajar las maletas al interior de la cabaña conducidos por Kisara, al entrar vieron que la cabaña era muy acogedora, tenía un comedor y una sala muy acogedora, una cocina amplia y reluciente, en el lugar donde se encendía la chimenea habían varios cuadros egipcios, una TV con tres sillones a su alrededor y un baño cercano a la cocina. Llevaron su equipaje al segundo piso y ahí vieron que había 4 habitaciones, en dos había 3 camas, en una 2 y en las 2 últimas solo una cama, y también había un baño en el pasillo.

-Bien, los chicos dormirán en esta habitación-dijo señalando la de 3 camas-las chicas en esta otra-señaló la de 2 camas-y la maestra y yo en las 2 últimas-terminó con la explicación con su clásica alegría.

Una vez que terminó su explicación bajo tarareando una explicación, los chicos se vieron mutuamente y se rieron, luego entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y comenzaron a desempacar.

En la habitación de las chicas……………

Aelita estaba desempacando, pero se encontraba triste por lo que Yumi decidió hablar con ella.

-¿Te sucede algo Aelita?-.

-Bueno, es solo que extraño a Jeremy-.

-Lo se, igual que todos, pero últimamente Jeremy se ha comportado como un tonto-observo Yumi.

-Si y eso me entristece, desde que apagamos el súper ordenador, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo y creo que todo se empeoro cuando fuimos al museo-.

Antes de que Yumi le respondiera alguien toco la puerta, Yumi fue quien abrió y se encontró con el rostro de Kenneth.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-.

-No, no te preocupes, ¿qué ocurre?-.

-La maestra Güin nos llama de abajo-.

Yumi y Aelita asintieron y salieron de su habitación al pasillo, donde las esperaban Ulrich y Odd, cuando bajaron vieron que Kisara estaba preparando la comida y Güin estaba sentada en un sillón, cuando sintió la presencia de los chicos se puso de pie.

-La comida estará lista en 1 hora, pueden ir a nadar un rato al lago, les avisaremos cuando este lista-Güin noto la alegría de los chicos y sonrió para sus adentros-después de comer les mostraré algo muy importante y luego podrán salir a divertirse una rato, pero sin alejarse de la cabaña y mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento ¿entendido?-.

-¡FUERTE Y CLARO!-dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo mientras subían para ponerse sus trajes de baños.

Momentos después…….

Los chicos ya traían sus trajes de baño puestos y corrieron al lago. Ulrich y Odd se lanzaron en clavado desde el puente, seguidos por Kenneth que no quería quedarse atrás.

Yumi y Aelita por su parte decidieron acostarse un rato en la orilla, así que extendieron sus toallas y se preparaban para relajarse.

Mientras ellas disfrutaban del sol y platicaban, los chicos comenzaron una carrera para ver quien era el mejor nadador, y Kenneth demostró que a pesar de ser el más pequeño del grupo era muy ágil y atlético quedando en segundo lugar, el primero fue Ulrich, por lo que Odd se molesto un poco por su derrota.

-¡Bah! Solo fue suerte, nada más-decía sonriendo.

-Que mal perdedor resultaste ser, pero creíste que después de que por tu culpa perdí mi golosina iba a dejar que me ganaras-le dijo burlonamente Kenneth.

Las chicas se reían con todo eso y Yumi no pudo evitar mirar a Ulrich, el como el agua escurría por su cuerpo, sus bien formados músculos y su pelo mojado lo hacían ver irresistible (al menos eso fue lo que pensaba Yumi).

Aelita observo el como Yumi miraba a Ulrich y sonrió.

-Oye, hablando de chicos, ¿Cuándo piensan salir tú y Ulrich?-pregunto.

-Bueno no lo se, es que….-pero antes de responderé Yumi reacciono-¿Qué? Claro que no, Ulrich y yo solo somos amigos-decía sonrojada.

Aelita se rió y continuo-Ay amiga, perdón que te lo diga, pero se nota que lo quieres y él a ti también, así que cual es el problema-.

-¡Amigos y nada más!-replicó Yumi.

-Ay Yumi, creo que la única que piensa así eres tú-.

Yumi decidió cambiar el tema antes de que se quedara sin replicas, pero noto que Aelita miraba detenidamente a Odd.

-Y dime Aelita, ¿qué tiene Odd de interesante para que lo veas tanto?-le dijo tratando de cobrarse lo de Ulrich.

-No lo se-dijo sin darse cuenta de que Yumi intentaba cobrársela-es solo que……desde que lo conocí me pareció un chico muy gracioso, pero con el paso del tiempo me empecé a encariñar más con él, al principio creí que lo veía como un hermano, pero desde que nos besamos ya no estoy segura-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Pero y Jeremy?-le pregunto su amiga.

-Yo……no lo se, estoy confundida, por un lado quiero estar con Jeremy, pero siempre que lo imaginó, su rostro cambia al de Odd, ya no se que pensar-.

Yumi se quedo pensando y tras un corto instante le dijo-Bueno, el único consejo que te puedo dar es que escuches lo que tu corazón quiere, porque el siempre lo sabe-.

-¿Y por que no lo escuchas tú también, eh?-le dijo Aelita, por lo que Yumi se quedo callada y con la cara roja.

Mientras ellas hablaban, los chicos seguían disfrutando del agua. Kenneth se había hecho amigo de Ulrich y Odd rápidamente.

-¡CHICAS! ¡VAMOS! ¡ENTREN! ¡EL AGUA ESTA DELICIOSA!-les grito Odd a las chicas.

Las chica no lo pensaron dos veces y se metieron al lago, cuando llegaron a donde estaban los chicos comenzaron a salpicarlas y ellas les respondían igual, todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho (incluso Ulrich, quien por un instante olvidó todo lo referente a Drago).

Mientras ellos jugaban Güin los escuchaba (no olviden que tristemente es ciega) y sonreía con el escándalo que armaban.

Kisara se le acerco y le dijo-Es muy bello verdad, el como la juventud se divierte y disfruta tanto de la vida-.

-Si, pero-dijo poniéndose seria-aún queda el hecho de que ellos son los únicos que pueden acabara con la maldad de Drago-.

-Lo se-respondió Kisara tristemente, pero luego volvió a recuperar su alegría-bueno, voy a avisarles que la comida ya esta lista-.

Güin sintió cuando se alejo y sonrió para si misma, Kisara no podía estar triste mucho tiempo.

Saliendo de la cabaña grito-¡CHICOS, LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!-.

Los muchachos asintieron y salieron del agua para cambiarse y comer algo.

En la isla oscura…….

Yubel estaba esperando noticias de los maestro de la oscuridad, tenía mucho tiempo desde que les dio su misión y su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-¡HELOISE!-grito llamando a su subordinada de 10 años, quien llego rápidamente.

-¿Me llamo mi lady?-pregunto arrodillándose.

-¿Qué has sabido de los maestros?-.

-Bueno……han llegado a esas dimensiones, pero…..-Heloise temblaba, pues sabía que la noticia que llevaba no era muy buena y Yubel castigaba cruelmente.

-¿Pero?-.

-Aún no han encontrado a los villanos de esos mundos-respondió cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose con sus brazo esperando el castigo de su ama. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada y Heloise abrió los ojos, viendo que Yubel estaba pensando, bajo completamente sus brazos.

-Ya me lo esperaba, los villanos de esos mundos han sido derrotados-exclamo mientras creaba con su mano derecha un diamante-envíales este diamante a los maestros, contiene las coordenadas de la ubicación de esos villanos, que vayan hacia ellos y los liberen-ordeno.

-Como usted mande alteza-dijo Heloise retirándose con el diamante seguida por la fría mirada de Yubel.

En la cabaña…….

Los chicos habían acabado de comer y ahora estaban siguiendo a la maestra Güin a su habitación.

Al llegar vieron que su habitación era muy amplia, puesto que había muchos objetos egipcios, un escritorio, una computadora y una silla.

Güin se dirigió al armario y tras mucho buscar encontró lo que buscaba, un cofre dorado con el mismo símbolo del rompecabezas del milenio, la tomo y se las mostro al los chicos.

-En este cofre se encuentran sus artículos del milenio y su baraja-dijo abriéndolo y luego dirigiéndose a Yumi-Yumi, tu artículo del milenio es el collar del milenio-dijo entregándoles un collar dorado con el ojo en el centro-y tu espíritu guía o del milenio es el poderoso dragón negro de ojos rojos-.

-¿El espíritu de Yumi es un dragón negro?-pregunto Odd-¿y el de Ulrich un dragón blanco? No cabe duda que están hechos el uno para el otro-dijo riéndose, por lo que Kenneth y Aelita también se rieron, y provoco que Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaran violentamente.

-Recuerda-continuo Güin-que el dragón negro es feroz, pero a la vez valiente y frágil, todo lo que tú eres, el dragón negro lo es también-le explicaba a Yumi.

Yumi asintió y respondió-Me honra con esto maestra-.

Dirigiéndose a Kenneth-Tu artículo del milenio es la llave del milenio-le dijo entregándole un una llave dorada con el ojo formando el círculo-y tu espíritu guía es el caballero cuchilla-le dijo entregándole la carta de un caballero con armadura celeste-el caballero cuchilla es joven, pero valiente y honorable, todo lo que eres y deberás ser-.

-Probaré que soy digno de su confianza-dijo Kenneth.

Dirigiéndose a Aelita-Tu artículo del milenio es la sortija del milenio-dijo entregándole una sortija en cuyo centro aparecía una pirámide con el símbolo del milenio-tu espíritu guía es Veluz la reina de las hadas-le dijo dándole la carta de un hada que tenía una corona de flores en la cabeza-ella es tierna y dulce, amante de la naturaleza tal como tú-.

-Gracias por su confianza-.

Dirigiéndose a Odd-Tu artículo del milenio es el cetro del milenio-dijo entregándole un cetro dorado con el símbolo del milenio en el centro-tu espíritu guía es Gearfield el caballero de acero-le dio la carta de una caballero cuya armadura era negra y blanco demostrando su material de acero-él es un valiente guerrero, pero también un bromista, tal como tú eres, pero no olvides que el pilar de un caballero es el honor-.

-Puede confiar en mí-respondió Odd.

Güin solo suspiro y luego les dijo-Muy bien esos son los artículos que les permitirán obtener el poder de sus espíritus, tal como vieron en el museo cuando Ulrich invocó el poder del rompecabezas del milenio, ustedes deben aprender a ser uno con su espíritu y con su baraja y solo entonces podrán vencer a Drago, ¿alguna pregunta?-.

Kenneth levantó la mano y preguntó-Disculpe maestra, ¿pero no se supone que Ulrich debe usar el poder de las cartas de dioses egipcios para vencer a Drago?-

-Exactamente-respondió Güin-pero antes de poder invocar y controlar el poder de los dioses egipcios, debe aprender a ser uno con los 4 elementos, solo entonces podrá invocar el gran poder de los dioses y acabar con la maldad de Drago-.

-Pero aunque lo logre, dudo mucho poder vencer a Drago yo solo-dijo sinceramente Ulrich.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo harías solo?-le reprendió Yumi-nosotros estaremos peleando a tu lado-.

-Claro, no dejaremos que te quedes con toda la diversión-le espetó Odd.

-Amigos yo…..-decía Ulrich, pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

-Me ayudaste mucho en lyoko, lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo por ti-le dijo Aelita sonriéndole.

-Yo acabo de conocerlos, pero si piensan que me voy a quedar quieto viendo como ustedes se enfrentan solos a Drago están muy equivocados-dijo Kenneth determinado.

-Amigos, gracias-dijo Ulrich feliz de saber que contaba con sus amigos.

Güin sonreía ampliamente al ver la sincera amistad que tenían, mientras que Kisara (que acababa de llegar llevando tazas de te) se secaba las lagrimas que le habían salido al escuchar todo.

-Eso fue hermoso-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas, por lo que los chicos se rieron.

-Sin saberlo han descifrado cual es la debilidad de Drago-les dijo Güin y todas la miradas se posaron en ella-la amistad es algo muy hermoso, pero en estos tiempos es muy difícil ver una amistad tan pura y sincera como la de ustedes, y eso es una de las dos cosas que Drago no puede entender-.

-Entonces no tiene oportunidad contra nosotros-dijo Odd, pero Yumi lo interrumpió.

-Espere un momento, dijo una de las dos cosas, ¿cuál es la otra cosa que Drago no entiende?-pregunto.

-No solo no lo entiende, es a lo que más le teme, ya que es algo tan puro y hermoso que el corazón (si es que le queda corazón) lleno de maldad de Drago, no logra entender y por ser lo que no entiende, es a lo que más le teme-.

-¿Y eso es?-pregunto Ulrich impaciente.

-Amor chicos-respondió Güin dulcemente y a la vez como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia-un amor sincero y verdadero, es el más puro y poderoso de todos, y eso es a lo que Drago más le teme. El no puede entender como un humano puede amar tanto a otro, lo considera algo repugnante, estúpido e inútil, y por eso piensa que debe ser borrado del universo-.

-Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos-dijo Odd alegremente.

-¿Por qué cree eso?-le pregunto Kenneth.

-Porque solo tenemos que hacer que Ulrich y Yumi confiesen sus sentimientos y se dejen de esa tontería de que solo son amigos, con solo hacer eso salvaremos al universo-.

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron violentamente-¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS ODD!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, por lo que Odd se rió de ellos.

Pero Güin se quedo pensando y finalmente dijo-Bien, son las 5:00 pm, pueden salir a pasear un rato si lo desean, solamente no se alejen mucho porque podrían perderse y regresen a las 7:00 pm, ¿entendido?-.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la cabaña (mientras que Kisara tuvo que guardar el te) y al quedarse sola Güin medito.

-_"Yumi estaba destinada a tener el espíritu del dragón negro, quien tiene una historia con el dragón blanco. Y ella ha sido amiga de Ulrich desde que se conocieron y actúan muy raro cuando Odd hace bromas de que son más que amigos, tal vez ella pueda ser la clave para liberar todo el poder de la luz, es decir, de Ulrich y eso significa que Drago tratará de destruirla con el mismo esfuerzo que a Ulrich"-_concluyó.

Güin no podía ni imaginarse cuanta razón tenía con esa conclusión.

En la isla oscura…………..

Yubel se preparaba para dormir (porque a pesar de ser la princesa de la oscuridad, seguía siendo humana y eso era algo que le repugnaba), pero al entrar a su habitación fue alcanzada por Heloise.

-Majestad le traigo noticias-.

-¿Qué clase de noticias?-.

-Los maestros oscuros se están dirigiendo a las coordenadas que les indicó, pero además parece ser que los amigos de la luz……….-

-Han recibido sus artículos del milenio y sus cartas espirituales-terminó Yubel-.

Abriendo los ojos-Pero ¿Cómo lo…….?-

-Supe, porque a diferencia de ti yo no pierdo el tiempo en ridículos experimentos y siempre me mantengo atenta a cualquier movimiento de mis enemigos-le dijo fríamente-ahora vete a dormir y déjame descansar-le ordeno.

-Si mi lady-dijo Heloise retirándose.

Yubel se acostó en su cama y pensó-_"las cosas van a ponerse mucho más divertidas"-_y con este pensamiento se quedo dormida.

De regreso con nuestros amigos……….

Los chicos estaban paseando por el bosque, riendo y hablando de cualquier cosa a la vez que disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje, tan entretenidos estaban que perdieron la noción del tiempo y regresaron a la cabaña cerca de las 8:45 pm.

Cuando llegaron esperaban que la maestra estuviera molesta, pero al contrario los recibió gentilmente.

-Son jóvenes y es natural que pierdan la noción del tiempo cuando se están divirtiendo-decía comprensiva-ahora que les parece si pasamos a cenar-dijo.

Al entrar vieron que Kisara les había preparado una deliciosa cena siendo Odd el primero en sentarse y en comenzar a comer.

En un instantes todos disfrutaban de la cena preparada gentilmente por Kisara, aunque hubo una que otra ocasión en la que Kenneth por poco noquea a Odd, ya que a cada instante trataba de quitarle su comida argumentando que como Jeremy no estaba ahí tenía que buscar a alguien más, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de quitársela Kenneth volteaba.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A QUITARME MI FILETE ODD!-le había dicho.

Los chicos se reían de ese par, pero a parte de eso, toda la cena fue tranquila.

Después de cenar se pusieron a platicar un rato en la sala, Güin les contaba varias historias egipcias, algunas nuevas para Ulrich y otras que su madre le había contado. Les explicaba su relación con los espíritus y con los mismos dioses.

Finalmente Güin les dijo que era hora de dormir, pues eran las 12:00 am.

-Duerman bien, pues mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento-.

Los chicos asintieron y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos dándose las buenas noches, Güin y Kisara también subieron a sus habitaciones, mientras Kisara se durmió al instante Güin pensaba en lo atareado que se pondría todo por la mañana.

Pero también sabía que la gran guerra entra la luz y la oscuridad se acercaba.

Con estos últimos pensamientos cayo dormida.

**Continuara……………..**

_Y ahí quedo el 5to. Capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en este capítulo se respondió tu pregunta (__Geny Hanabusa_) _el resto del equipo también tienen artículos del milenio, y con lo referente a introducir otras series, faltan algunos capítulos más para que aparezcan, puesto que primero tienen que aprender a usar el poder de sus espíritus, pero no se preocupen, si van a ver otras series._

_Solo no olviden que ustedes también pueden elegir que serie les gustaría que apareciera._


	7. El poder del agua

_Discúlpame si mi fic te quita tiempo de estudio (__Geny Hanabusa_)_ pero me da gusto que te guste tanto._

_Actualizo rápidamente, porque como se acercan vacaciones, quizás no tenga tiempo de actualizar, pero trataré de actualizarlo durante las vacaciones (si es que no salgo a ningún lado), pero sino tardare un poco más en actualizar, pero no se preocupen continuare el fic aunque salgan más de 100 capítulos._

_Y ahora el 6to. Capítulo._

**Cap. 6 Comienza el entrenamiento.**

**El poder del agua.**

Había amanecido ya, y los chicos se habían levantado a las 8 am gracias a la maestra Güin, quien les dijo que debían desayunar para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Después de desayunar (en el que Odd peleó con Kenneth por los cruasanes), Güin les dio unas indicaciones.

-Bien como saben hoy comienza su entrenamiento, daremos una larga caminata, así que no olviden empacar sus trajes de baño-les dijo.

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí confundidos por esa orden, pero aún así lo hicieron, y una vez que estuvieron listos (y que Kisara hubiera preparado una canasta con comida), salieron de la cabaña y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Güin.

Güin caminaba como si no estuviera ciega (es decir sin la necesidad de un bastón o un perro lazarillo) lo que dejaba admirados a los chicos.

-Guau, a pesar de ser ciega actúa y camina como si pudiera ver, demuestra no necesitar la ayuda de un perro-exclamó Odd.

-Hablando de perros, ¿dónde dejaste a Kiwi?-le pregunto Aelita.

-Le pedí a mis padres que lo cuidaran, y en estos momento debe estar en casa sufriendo por culpa de mis hermanas-dijo preocupado.

-No exageres Odd-le dijo Yumi.

-No exagero, al crecer con 5 hermanas es muy fácil ser torturado por ellas-replicó Odd.

-Llorón-le dijo Kenneth.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-le increpó Odd.

-Te llame llorón, ¿por qué? ¿Algún problema?-le respondió y los dos se miraron retadoramente.

-¿No deberíamos interferir?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

-No, deja que se desahoguen-le dijo Ulrich riendo y Yumi asintió riendo a su vez.

Mientras continuaban caminando, Kenneth y Odd seguían discutiendo, sin ceder y con el deseo de conseguir tener la última palabra.

Estuvieron caminando alrededor de media hora hasta que Güin dijo-¡ALTO! Hemos llegado-explicó.

Los chicos observaron el lugar, al parecer el lago donde había estado nadado era la desembocadura de un río que caía por una bella cascada, debía tener una altura de unos 20 metros.

-Bien, pónganse sus trajes de baño-indicó Güin.

Los chicos se dispersaron para tener privacidad y cambiarse, mientras lo hacían Kisara preparaba lo que parecía iba a ser un día de campo. Cuando los chicos estuvieron listos esperaron la siguiente indicación de Güin.

-Muy bien, ahora métanse debajo de la cascada, justo donde el agua cae y comiencen a meditar-les indicaba.

-¿Y para que va a servir eso?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Antes de poder controlar el poder de sus espíritus por completo y más aún el de los dioses, deben aprender a ser uno con los elementos-explicaba-el agua es fría y tranquilizadora, pero también puede ser salvaje y fuerte, la fuerza con la que cae el agua por esa cascada es brutal y los lastimara mucho, solo hasta que sean uno con el agua dejarán de sentir dolor-.

-¿Quiere decir que debemos acostumbrarnos a esa fuerza?-pregunto Yumi confundida.

-No, acostumbrarse implicaría ir a otra cascada con mayor fuerza y hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. El volverte uno con el agua significa que esta no te dañara de ninguna manera ni tu a ella, es decir, que pueden confiar el uno del otro-hizo una pausa y luego agrego-hay humanos que pueden manipular el agua a su antojo, pero manipulara o controlarla no es lo que ustedes deben de hacer, ustedes se volverán uno con ella y con los otros 3 elementos-.

-¿Lo otros elementos?-pregunto Odd.

-Fuego, viento y tierra-explico Kenneth-es que no sabes nada de nada-le dijo burlonamente.

Antes de que los dos iniciaran el segundo asalto Güin habló.

-Efectivamente así es, deben ser uno con los 4 elementos de la Tierra: el fuego, el aire, la tierra y el agua. Solo así podrán usar el poder total de sus espíritus y de los dioses egipcios-.

-¿Por qué es necesario eso maestra?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Porque los dioses egipcios son más que dioses, son los reyes supremos del mundo de los espíritus y los amos de los 4 elementos-explicaba-Obelisk el atormentador es el dios del agua y señor de los mares, ave dragón Isis es la diosa de la tierra y señora de todo lo terrestre, Slifer el dragón celestial es dios del viento y señor de los cielos, y el dragón alado de Ra dios del fuego y señor del sol-.

-Eso lo explica-dijo Yumi y el resto la apoyo.

-Muy bien, ahora entren a la cascada-les ordenó Güin.

Los chicos obedecieron y se sentaron en unas rocas debajo de la cascada, la fuerza de la caída era tremenda, por lo que Odd pregunto-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?-.

-Ya se los dije, hasta que se vuelvan uno con el agua-.

Ofreciéndole una taza-¿Quiere te o café maestra?-pregunto Kisara.

-Dame café por favor-respondió amablemente.

Los muchachos tenían los ojos cerrados e intentaban concentrarse, para algunos era fácil (Ulrich y Yumi, pues practicaban artes marciales y sabían la importancia de la concentración), pero para Kenneth, Aelita y Odd era muy difícil. Es cierto que Kenneth había pasado toda su vida con Güin y Kisara, pero está era la primera vez que lo ponían en un situación así, Aelita aunque buena estudiante, no tenía la disciplina que Ulrich y Yumi tenían gracias a las artes marciales, y en cuanto a Odd, pues el se distrae muy fácilmente y eso lo complicaba todo.

Estuvieron ahí alrededor de 5 horas hasta que Güin les dijo.

-Pueden salir y comer algo-.

Los muchachos se levantaron (con algo de dificultad) y fueron a sentarse en la manta que Kisara había llevado.

-Después de comer podrán descansar 10 minutos y luego volverán a la cascada ¿entendido?-indicó Güin.

-Si maestra-dijeron los chicos muy agotados, estar sentado por 5 horas y soportando la fuerza de la cascada no era algo fácil, ahora veían que aunque Güin era una mujer gentil, dulce y amable, también podía ser tan estricta (o quizás más estricta) como la maestra Hertz.

Después de comer los chicos se acostaron un rato para descansar, Odd se había quedado dormido, pero no pudo disfrutar su siesta porque después de 10 minutos….

-Muy bien, vuelvan a la cascada y esta vez no saldrán de ahí hasta el anochecer o el amanecer si es necesario-dijo Güin.

Los chicos se levantaron sin ánimos y volvieron a la cascada para meditar, mientras Kisara los observaba.

-¿No cree que esta siendo muy estricta con ellos maestra?-le preguntó.

-El dominio de las disciplinas elementales requieren años de práctica, pero desafortunadamente no contamos con años-suspiro-no sabemos cuanto tiempo más Drago permanecerá sellado, así que debemos apresurar el proceso-.

-Si usted lo dice-dijo Kisara no muy convencida aún.

Mientras ellas hablaban los chicos continuaban meditando, intentando volverse uno con el agua, pero no sabían como, ni siquiera entendía muy bien lo que eso significaba y realmente se estaban agotando.

Pero no debían darse por vencidos, ellos habían estado presentes en el museo, vieron la mirada sádica de Prieto y luego escucharon la amenaza de la malvada Yubel, sabían que no debían rendirse ni permitir que Drago hiciera su voluntad.

Después de mucho tiempo de meditar, los muchachos comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensación, era fría pero a la vez muy tranquilizadora, sus cuerpos se sentían relajados y fuertes a la vez.

En ese momento abrieron los ojos y descubrieron que no estaban en el bosque, estaban justo bajo el agua, los muchacho creyeron que se iban a ahogar pero……

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo podemos respirar bajo el agua?-pregunto Odd confundido y miro a Kenneth.

-No me mires a mí, esto es totalmente nuevo para mí-dijo Kenneth.

-Creo que debemos ir allá-dijo Yumi señalando lo que parecía ser un castillo hecho de hielo.

Comenzaron a nadar hacia el castillo, al llegar vieron una puerta enorme (hecha de un cristal blanco) que estaba cerrada.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Podríamos intentar tocar?-sugirió Odd.

Ulrich se acerco para hacerlo, pero antes de que tocara, la puerta se abrió por si sola.

-Supongo que no es necesario-dijo Ulrich encogiéndose en hombro.

Los muchachos entraron al castillo, el cual tenía hermosas esculturas hechas de hielo y cristal que las hacía tener un brillo radiante, Yumi y Aelita estaban fascinadas.

Tras mucho caminar llegaron a un salón cerrado por otra puerta de cristal estaba cerrada.

-¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?-pregunto Aelita.

Nuevamente Ulrich se disponía a tocar, pero fue detenido por una voz.

-Entren-decía la voz, que era imponente y a la vez mostraba una gran fuerza, pues Ulrich se detuvo en seco.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto viendo para todos lados.

El resto hacía lo mismo pero no encontraban el origen de esa voz.

-No pierdan el tiempo-repitió la voz y las puertas se abrieron por lo que los muchachos entraron.

Al entrar vieron que en el centro del salón había una piscina donde el agua brillaba con mucha intensidad y del otro extremo había un trono de hielo gigante.

-Si ese es el trono, no me quiero imaginar al rey-dijo Odd.

-Les doy la bienvenida a mi mundo-dijo la voz.

-¿Quién eres? Por favor déjanos verte-pidió Ulrich.

-Como tú quieras-dijo la voz.

En ese momento el lugar comenzó a estremecerse, el agua de la piscina se agitaba y de repente explotaba, y del agua emergió una criatura gigantesca de color azul, con ojos rojo, alas y su cabeza parecía una corona, además de que su apariencia lo hacían ver como alguien muy poderoso e imponente.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dijiste Ulrich?-le pregunto Odd.

-Ahora ya no-admitió.

-Esperen un momento, ¿usted es uno de los dioses egipcios?-pregunto Yumi.

-Lo soy, mi nombre es Obelisk el atormentador, dios del agua, señor de los mares y uno de los cuatro soberanos del mundo espiritual-.

-Guau, la maestra Güin dijo que eran imponentes, se quedo corta-exclamo sorprendido Kenneth.

-Ustedes son los guerreros que poseen los espíritus de nuestros 5 generales más importantes, y tú-dijo señalando a Ulrich-eres la luz, aquel que esta destinado a convertirse en nuestro amo-.

Ulrich no sabía que decir, ¿acaso le dijo que se convertiría en su amo?

-Si han llegado hasta aquí, quiere decir que lograron volverse uno con el agua-hizo una pausa-me sorprende que lo lograran tan rápido-.

-¿Qué podemos decir? Somos increíbles-dijo Odd altaneramente por lo que los chicos lo miraron reprobatoriamente.

-Supongo que en cada grupo nunca falta el bufón-dijo Obelisk, por lo que todos se rieron.

-Volviendo al tema, aún tiene mucho que aprender todavía, pero su esfuerzo y su éxito no se quedará sin recompensa-dijo Obelisk y en seguida levanto su mano y creo 5 cartas-estas cartas servirán para ayudarlos en su lucha contra los guerreros de Drago, acérquense-.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les indicó y les entrego sus cartas.

-A ti Odd Dellarobia guardián del Gearfield el caballero de acero, te entrego el espíritu del mago del tiempo, puede no ser muy fuerte, pero su magia es capaz de cambiar el curso del tiempo como ni te imaginas-.

Odd estaba encantado con eso.

-A ti Aelita Hopper guardiana de Veluz la reina de las hadas, te entrego el espíritu del hada mística, la consejera más importante de Veluz, cuando ambas luchen tu victoria estará asegurada-.

Aelita inclino su cabeza en señal de gratitud.

-A ti Kenneth guardián del caballero cuchilla, te entrego el espíritu del caballo de mar Kaizer, un poderoso guerrero acuático cuya habilidad para fortalecer a otros guerreros te servirá en futuras batallas-.

Kenneth le agradeció por eso.

-A ti Yumi Ishiyama guardiana del poderoso dragón negro de ojos rojos, te entrego el espíritu de la maga oscura, una hechicera que controla magia negra, pero cuyo corazón es noble y bueno como el tuyo-.

Yumi se lo agradeció con el respeto que siempre mostraba.

-Y a ti Ulrich Stern guardián del dragón blanco de ojos azules y amo de los dioses, te tengo dos regalos-Ulrich asintió mientras esperaba-el primero es el espíritu del mago oscuro, que al igual que la maga oscura controla magia negra, pero su corazón es honorable y bueno-.

Cuando Odd oyó que Ulrich tenía a un mago oscuro y Yumi una maga oscura, estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre eso, pero Kenneth y Aelita le cerraron la boca a un tiempo.

-El segundo regalo es el más importante-continuo Obelisk-es mi propio espíritu en una carta-.

-¿Qué? ¿Usted va a convertirse en una carta?-le pregunto Ulrich.

-Es el deber de los dioses servirle fielmente a la luz, tu maestra ya te había explicado respecto a las cartas de dioses-.

-Bueno…..si….pero creía que ella tenía las cartas-.

-No las puede tener, porque solo nosotros podemos entregárselas a la luz y eso es cuando se vuelve uno con nuestro elemento y tú ya lo lograste con el agua al igual que tus amigos-.

-Pero, yo no me consideró digno de ser su amo-replicaba Ulrich.

-Eso es lo que crees, pero nosotros te elegimos por una razón-.

-¿Y esa sería?-.

-Lo sabrás en su momento-dijo Obelisk y luego continuo-por ahora recibe mi espíritu-.

-¡ESPERE POR FAVOR…………….!-pero Ulrich ya no pudo hacer nada, porque Obelisk comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en una carta azul, que bajo hasta la mano de Ulrich.

Cuando Ulrich recibió la carta sus amigos se le acercaron, pero antes de poder decir algo un nuevo rayo de luz les hizo cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los volvieron a abrir descubrieron que habían vuelto al bosque. Güin se encontraba parada frente a ellos con Kisara detrás.

-Lo consiguieron-dijo Güin sonriendo-estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes-.

-Si, lo hicieron muy bien-apoyo Kisara.

Los chicos les agradecieron por sus palabras, pero tenían mucho frío.

-Hace mucho frio-dijo Odd.

-Es natural que tengan frio, después de todo son las 9 pm-les explico Kisara.

-¡¿QUE?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero si solo nos fuimos por unos minutos-dijo Yumi sorprendida.

-En el mundo de los espíritus no existe el tiempo, y lo que parecieran minutos para ustedes, realmente fueron horas-les explico Güin.

-¿Cómo sabe que fuimos al mundo de los espíritus?-pregunto Aelita.

-Por dos razones-levanto un dedo-la primera es porque lograron ser uno con el agua, y la segunda porque Ulrich tiene la carta de Obelisk el atormentador y esas son pruebas suficientes-.

-Guau, es buena-dijo Kenneth admirado.

-Bueno, cámbiense y regresemos a la cabaña para que descansen-les dijo Güin.

-Les prepararé una deliciosa cena-exclamo alegremente Kisara.

Los chicos se cambiaron rápidamente, nunca habían estado tan hambrientos y querían llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Güin les dijo que podían ver un poco de TV y Odd no se hizo del rogar apoderándose del control, pero no le duro mucho el gusto porque Kenneth se lo arrebato.

-Oye, yo lo vi primero-replico Odd.

-El que se duerme lo pierde-le dijo Kenneth burlonamente.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Odd y salto sobre él, pronto se vieron rodando en el piso peleando por el control, mismo que finalmente terminó en manos de Yumi.

-Intente quitármelo a mí ahora-retó.

Kenneth y Odd se miraron-Tu ganas-dijeron agachando su cabeza por lo que Yumi sonrió victoriosa y Ulrich y Aelita se reían de ese par.

Finalmente Yumi encendió la tele y estuvo buscando algo que ver, finalmente encontró una película titulada "el amanecer de los muertos", aunque la mayoría no quería ver esa película, al final aceptaron por los ruegos y súplicas de Odd.

Pasaron lo minutos y los chicos disfrutaban con la película, Aelita estaba un poco asustada (ya que era su primera película de terror) y por instinto se acurrucaba con Odd buscando protección, y Odd no desaprovecho para abrazarla mientras Ulrich y Yumi observaban la escena.

-¿Qué hay entre esos dos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Pobre Aelita, esta muy confundía-pensó Yumi en voz alta.

-¿Confundida? ¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono Ulrich.

-Ya te lo contare-le dijo Yumi mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Kenneth disfrutaba de la película, nuevamente demostró que aunque es el más pequeño del grupo, era alguien muy valioso, ya que no se asustaba con lo que pasaba en la película.

La película siguió su curso hasta que Kisara se les acerco.

-La cena esta servida-les dijo.

Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa, pero olvidaron apagar el televisor, así que cuando Kisara volteo hacia el aparato y vio el rostro desfigurado y ensangrentado de un zombi prácticamente brinco del susto y apago la TV.

La cena que Kisara preparó era una hamburguesa con papas para cada uno, los chicos se lo agradecieron y cuando por fin comieron descubriendo que eran las hamburguesas más deliciosas que hubieran comido, el tiempo que llevaban ahí iban descubriendo que Kisara era una excelente cocinera.

Los chicos disfrutaban la cena y de poder estar juntos (aunque extrañaban a Jeremy y a sus familias), Kisara por su parte también disfrutaba de estar en compañía de jóvenes que eran amigos verdaderos y sinceros.

-Esto me hace querer bailar de alegría-decía.

Güin se mantenía callada, pero en el fondo ella también disfrutaba de esa compañía y deseaba que eso nunca acabara, pero sabía que no podían estar tranquilos hasta derrotar a Drago.

Finalmente Güin les dijo que era hora de dormir y los chicos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

En la isla oscura…………….

Yubel se encontraba hablando con Drago.

-La luz ha completado la primera parte de su entrenamiento y ha obtenido una carta de dios egipcio-le decía Drago.

-El hecho de que tenga una carta no significa que pueda controlar su inmenso poder-dijo Yubel.

-No lo subestimes, tu deber es evitar que él y sus amigos se hagan más fuertes, sabes muy bien lo que pasara si me fallas-le dijo Drago y Yubel despertó (recuerden que para hablar con Drago, Yubel necesita meditar).

Yubel tragó saliva al pensar lo que su "padre" le podría hacer si fallaba, así que tomo una decisión.

-¡HELOISE!-.

Heloise llegó lo más pronto posible.

-Si mi lady-.

-Ya no puedo esperar más a los maestros oscuros, la luz y sus amigos se hacen más fuertes, ¿cuál de mis subordinados está más cerca de los mocosos?-.

-Esmeralda, la chica amante de los insectos-.

-Envíala y dile que quiero que destruya a la guardiana del dragón negro de ojos rojos-.

-Pero, ¿no sería mejor acabar con la luz?-.

-Un guerrero busca el punto más débil de su enemigo y ella es el punto débil de la luz, ahora retírate-le ordeno.

-Si magnificencia-y Heloise se retiró para mandar la orden.

Al parecer Yumi corre un gran peligro.

**Continuara………………….**

_Y aquí quedo el sexto capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, trataré de actualizar durante las vacaciones, si es que no salgo durante la semana._

_Pero descuiden, continuare el fic hasta el final._


	8. El primer duelo de Yumi

_Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, trayéndoles el 7mo. Capítulo de esta historia, y al parecer llego el momento de que Yumi pruebe el poder del dragón negro de ojos rojos. _

_Además de una sorpresa muy inesperada._

_Y ahora el 7mo. Capítulo._

**Ca. 7 El primer duelo de Yumi.**

A la mañana siguiente……

Los chicos estaban desayunando cuando Güin se acerco, y lo muchachos esperaron sus indicaciones, pero……

-Será mejor que te prepares Yumi, porque hoy será un día muy largo para ti-le dijo.

Yumi la miro extrañada al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

Afuera de la cabaña…….

Una figura encapuchada se acercaba sigilosamente.

-Conque este es el lugar del que me hablo la princesa, muy bien es hora de trabajar-.

Güin se puso seria de repente y los chicos la miraban preocupados.

-¿Sucede algo maestra?-le pregunto Ulrich.

-Se acerca-respondió simplemente-ahí viene-.

De repente la puerta se abre de golpe y la persona encapuchada entra.

-Vaya, vaya, la princesa tenía razón-decía con una sonrisa maligna mientras los chicos se preparaba para pelear, pero Güin los detuvo.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?-pregunto con calma.

-Que tonta soy, permítanme presentarme, soy Esmeralda-dijo quitándose la capucha y revelando a una chica de 20 años, con una blusa y falda verdes, de hecho, prácticamente toda su vestimenta era verde, incluso su cabello largo era de un tono de verde-y por órdenes de la princesa Yubel, vengo a eliminar a alguien llamada Yumi Ishiyama-.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-dijo Yumi sin miedo.

-¿Tú eres Yumi Ishiyama?-dijo burlonamente-JAJAJA, esta será la misión más fácil que haya tenido en mi vida-.

-¿Eso piensas? Pues demuéstramelo-reto Yumi.

-Cálmate Yumi, recuerda que a los súbditos de Drago les gusta jugar con la mente de sus víctimas, no caigas en su juego-le decía Güin.

Yumi asintió y se preparo para su primer duelo.

-El primero y el último-le decía burlonamente Esmeralda.

-Buena suerte Yumi-la animaba Ulrich.

-Dale duro a esa bruja-decía Kenneth.

-Yo se que tu puedes vencerla-dijo Aelita.

-Claro que puede, es la chica más dura de la escuela-dijo Odd.

-¿Recuerdas el conjuro para despertar el poder de tu artículo?-le pregunto Güin-¿Aquel conjuro que uso Ulrich en su duelo con Prieto?-.

-Si, lo recuerdo-Yumi cerro los ojos, agarro con sus dedos el collar del milenio (que colgaba en su cuello) y dijo-¡YUGIOH!-.

Al instante un rayo de luz ilumino el cuerpo de Yumi (tal como había pasado con Ulrich), cuando los chicos abrieron los ojos, vieron que Yumi llevaba puesto, el mismo traje que solía usar en lyoko, pero tenía ciertas diferencias, sus hombreras ahora era de un color rojo escarlata, al igual que sus botas y muñequeras, pero la diferencia más notable era el dibujo de un dragón negro en el centro de su pecho.

-¿Por qué cuando invocamos ese poder se obtiene la misma apariencia que teníamos en lyoko?-pregunto Aelita a Güin.

-Porque los trajes que usaban en lyoko estaban diseñados con sus pensamientos y deseos más profundo, y eso es lo que revelan los poderes de los artículos, solo que al tener ya su espíritu guía su traje es modificado, aunque sea un poco-.

-¿Quiere decir que todavía tendré la apariencia de gato?-le pregunto Odd.

-JAJAJA, ¿tenías apariencia de gato en lyoko?-se burlo Kenneth y Odd lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Ulrich no había dicho nada, miraba a Yumi detenidamente, era cierto que ya la había visto con su traje de lyoko, pero por alguna razón, en esta ocasión le pareció muy hermosa.

-Si ya terminaron de hablar me gustaría empezar el duelo-interrumpió Esmeralda-después de todo, me espera una gran recompensa una vez que acabe con ella, el amo estará muy feliz conmigo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Esmeralda y sacó una carta-espero que no hayas olvidado esta carta, ¡REINO DE LAS TINIEBLAS!-grito y al instante la misma esfera que había encerrado a Ulrich y Prieto, encerró a Yumi y a Esmeralda.

-Yumi-murmuro Ulrich preocupado.

-Ha comenzado un nuevo duelo, las dos entra pero solo una sale-dijo Güin.

-_"Buena suerte Yumi"-_le deseó Ulrich.

Dentro de la esfera……

Yumi ya le había dado un vistazo a todo ese oscuro lugar y admitió que tenía miedo, pero lo que más la asusto fue ver el ojo de Drago en el fondo de la habitación.

-JAJAJA, el amo esta ansioso por verte caer, así que no lo hagamos esperar-le aviso Esmeralda.

-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo empezare-dijo Esmeralda sacando una carta-colocaré una carta en modo de defensa y eso es todo-.

-"_¿Qué hago? Esta es la primera vez que juego esto, pero…..-_pensaba Yumi y luego recordó "recuerden confiar en su baraja y en su espíritu"-_"esas fueron las palabras de la maestra Güin, muy bien adelante"-_pensó determinada mientras sacaba una carta-convoco a la amazona poco amigable-en ese momento hizo su aparición una poderosa guerrera amazonas-¡AHORA ATACA CON GOLPE DE ESPADA!-al instante la amazonas destruyo la defensa de Esmeralda.

-Tonta, acabas de destruir al insecto come hombre y eso es un error fatal, porque cuando es destruido, destruye automáticamente al espíritu que lo atacó-explicaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que la amazonas no había sido destruida-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sigue en el juego?-preguntaba incrédula.

-La habilidad de mi amazona es que los efectos de otros espíritus no la afectan a ella, quiere decir que aunque tú insecto bien podría haber destruido a otro de mis espíritus, no ocurrió lo mismo con ella-respondió Yumi sonriendo.

-¡GRRRRR! Tuviste suerte niñita, pero no será por mucho tiempo-dijo sacando una nueva carta-ahora invocaré a la emperatriz mantis, y tal vez tu amazonas sea poderosa contra los efectos, pero no podrá lucha con mi mantis ¡ATACA CON OZ DOBLES!-ordeno.

La mantis de 2200 de poder ataco a la amazona, quien con 2000 no puedo resistir el ataque, y por lo mismo perdió la pelea y Yumi parte de su energía.

-JAJAJA, tu energía perdida fortalece a mi amo y muy pronto toda tú alma se unirá a él-.

-Eso ni lo sueñes-le dijo Yumi-mi turno-Yumi sacó una nueva carta y sintió una extraña sensación, al ver la carta vio que se trataba del dragón negro de ojos rojos, Yumi pensó en usarla, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no era el momento, así que hizo otra juga-usare las espadas de luz reveladora, que detendrán los ataques de tus espíritus por 3 turnos-.

-¿Quieres ganar tiempo? Que patética-se burlo Esmeralda sacando una carta-pero bueno, eso es lo que se espera de alguien como tú, ahora sacrificare a mi emperatriz mantis para poder invocar a su majestad la reina de los insectos-dijo invocando a una araña viuda negra gigante con forma humanoide.

-La reina insecto es un espíritu de 2300 de poder, pero por cada insecto que haya perdido en la batalla, gana 300 puntos extra, lo que hace que su poder sea de 2900-explicaba Esmeralda.

Yumi estaba en serios problemas y por un instante pensó en usar al dragón negro, pero algo le decía que todavía no era el momento, así que saco una carta, la miro y dijo-Colocare una carta boca abajo e invocaré al caballero reina en modo de defensa-e hizo su aparición una chica rubia con una armadura, escudo y espada arrodillada frente a Yumi.

-Eres patética-se burlaba Esmeralda mientras sacaba una carta-adivina que, sacrificare esta carta insecto, la larva de polilla, para aumentar el poder de mi reina-dijo enviándola al cementerio de cartas y el poder de la reina aumento otros 300 puntos-y solo quedan dos turnos para que tus espadas desaparezcan y mi reina ataque-.

-Eso lo veremos, no me convertiré en comida de insectos-respondió mientras sacaba una carta-activare la carta costa bajo, que disminuirá el nivel de uno de mis espíritus y me permitirá invocarlo fácilmente. Así que saluda a la maga oscura-apareció una chica rubia también, con un sombrero de mago, blusa y falda azul, sosteniendo un cetro.

-La maga oscura es mejor que caballero reina, pero es débil en comparación con mi reina, ahora solo queda un turno-.

-Eso lo veremos-Yumi presintió que había llegado el momento de usar a su espíritu más poderoso-prepárate, maga oscura, caballero reina, les pido que den sus energías para que pueda invocar a mi gran espíritu-dijo y las dos mujeres espíritu voltearon a verla y asintieron.

En ese momento las dos se convirtieron en esferas de luz y se fusionaron con la carta que Yumi sostenía en su mano.

-Y ahora ¡CONVO AL DRAGON NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS!-en ese momento hizo su aparición el poderoso dragón de los ojos rojos listo para el combate.

Aunque Esmeralda se asusto al principio, después se tranquilizo-Ja, tu dragón es fuerte pero no tanto, apenas tiene 2400 puntos, mi reina tiene 3200, no puede ganarme-.

-No lo creo, porque revelare mi carta boca abajo-dijo Yumi-transmisión de poder, el cual transmite los puntos de ataque de mis espíritus en el cementerio a mi dragón negro-.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamo Esmeralda.

-Así que son los 1500 de mi caballero reina + más 2000 de la amazona poco amiga + 2000 de la maga oscura + 2400 de mi dragón negro es un total de 7900. Suficientes para destruir a tu reina y acabar con el duelo-.

-¡PERO NO PUEDES, NO SABES LO QUE ME OCURRIRA SI PIERDO!-suplicaba Esmeralda.

-Si lo se-dijo Yumi cerrando los ojos-y lo lamento mucho, pero tú elegiste servir a Drago y ahora comprobaras que tan respetuoso es con sus subordinados ¡DRAGON NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS ATACA CON TU RAYO DE FUEGO!-ordeno.

El dragón negro abrió su boca y genero un rayo que lanzó con mucha fuerza y que destruyo a la reina insecto y acabo con el resto de energía de Esmeralda.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Esmeralda, pero su grito de angustia se transformo en un de agonía cuando Drago empezó a absorber su alma-¡NOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME!-suplicaba.

Yumi cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada, quería ayudarla, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero recordaba las palabras de su maestra-_"cuando se pierde un duelo en el reino de las tinieblas, el alma del perdedor es devorada por Drago y no importa lo que hagamos o cuanto nos esforcemos no podremos salvarla"-_les había dicho.

Cuando Yumi abrió los ojos vio que había salido de la esfera y que su ropa había vuelto a la normalidad. Entonces miro hacia atrás y vio a todos sus amigos (incluyendo a Güin y a Kisara) correr hacia ella.

-Yumi lo lograste-dijo Ulrich felicitándola pero resistiendo el impulso de abrazarla, algo que no hizo Aelita.

-Sabía que lo lograrías, pero estaba preocupada-admitió.

-Lo lograste-la felicito Odd.

-Realmente eres una gran duelista-dijo Kenneth.

-Gracias chicos, pero….-dijo Yumi viendo el cuerpo inerte de Esmeralda, los chicos la comprendían muy bien, también sentían mucha pena tanto por ella como por Prieto.

-El precio siempre es alto-intervino Güin y todos voltearon a verla-Drago ofrece poder, pero el precio que exige es demasiado alto. Así es él, le gusta jugar y lastimar toda existencia, no importa si son aliados o enemigos-.

-JAJAJA, que dura eres-.

-Esa voz-dijo Ulrich volteando-es Yubel.

Y efectivamente, el cuerpo de Esmeralda se había levantado (y tal como ocurrió con Prieto sus ojos estaban en blanco).

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Yumi molesta.

-Solo quería felicitarte-respondió mientras sonreía-realmente te he subestimado, a ti y a la luz, significa que no debo confiarme con los otros tres-.

-¡COBARDE!-le grito Ulrich-solo mandas a tus esclavos a desafiarnos-.

-Así es, ¿por qué no das la cara y nos enfrentas?-apoyo Odd.

-Jeje, no se preocupen, nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen, pero por ahora disfruten de esta poca paz que les queda, porque muy pronto, nuestro amo surgirá de nuevo-dijo y el cuerpo de Esmeralda cayó.

Los chicos estaban furiosos (unos más que otros), pero Güin mantenía la calma.

-Kisara-llamo calmadamente-llama al hospital de la ciudad y diles que vengan a recoger a Esmeralda-.

Kisara entro a la cabaña e hizo lo que Güin le indico.

En la isla oscura…………

Yubel disfrutaba de una taza de te caliente cuando Heloise entró.

-Majestad, ahora que perdimos a dos duelistas ¿qué haremos?-.

-Perdimos a dos sirvientes, pero mi padre gano más poder y eso lo acerca más a su ascenso-le dijo fríamente.

-Pero la luz y sus amigos se hacen cada vez más fuertes y…..-pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Jaja, siempre preocupándote de todo hermanita-.

-Mora, ¿eres tú?-.

-Si mi lady-dijo entrando una niña que era muy parecida a Heloise demostrando ser hermanas gemelas, las únicas diferencias entre ellas eran que Mora tenía el cabello negro y suelto, y su vestido era de color azul oscuro.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermanita?-pregunto Heloise molesta-No deberías estar con los maestros oscuros-.

-Lo se, pero me mandaron a darle un mensaje a nuestra ama-dijo altaneramente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Los maestros han encontrado y liberado a los villanos que solicitó, pero al parecer algunos se niegan a servir al amo y pues los maestro han pensado eliminarlos-.

-De ninguna manera-dijo Yubel poniéndose de pie-necesitamos a todos los villanos vivos para formar nuestro imperio, la mayoría de nuestro imperio y de nuestros ejércitos quedaron destruidos después de que mi padre fue encerrado, y aunque su poder es lo suficientemente grande para someter al universo, el cree que nos serviría tener a nuestra disposición a nuevos esclavos-.

-Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?-pregunto Mora.

-Regresa con ellos y diles que me los traiga, que si es necesaria la fuerza tienen mi permiso y también mi permiso de matar a algunos para hacerlos escarmentar-.

-Como usted mande mi lady-dijo Mora retirándose, aunque antes le dio una sonrisa burlona a Heloise y ella se molesto.

-Y tu Heloise-dijo Yubel captando su atención-mantén vigilados a los enemigos de mi padre-.

-Como usted ordene-dijo y se retiró.

En la cabaña……..

Los chicos estaban nadando en el lago, Güin les había dado el día libre como premio por el triunfo de Yumi y para distraerlos por lo que paso.

-Definitivamente debemos buscar el modo de vencer a Yubel-decía Ulrich-no podemos dejar que siga sacrificando más vidas así-.

-¿Pero como?-preguntaba Kenneth-Es muy poderosa-.

-Vamos chicos, la maestra nos dio la tarde libre y debemos aprovecharla-intervino Odd.

-Por mucho que odie decir esto, creo que Odd tiene razón-apoyo Kenneth-pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo-.

Al oír eso Odd le lanzó agua en la cara y Kenneth se lanzó sobre él para desquitarse. La pelea entre los dos era muy pareja por lo que Ulrich, Yumi y Aelita se reían de ese par.

-Parece que Odd encontró a un amigo y un rival-dijo Yumi.

-Ya era hora de que alguien pudiera contra él-apoyo Ulrich.

-Si aunque el otro se menor y más inteligente-terminó Aelita y los tres se rieron.

Después de un rato, la pelea terminó en empate (ya que los dos se habían cansado), por lo que decidieron hacer unas carreras de natación, en la que participaron Ulrich, Kenneth y Odd, Yumi y Aelita se sentaron en el borde del puente para ver la carrera.

-Y dime Aelita, ¿ya te decidiste?-pregunto Yumi.

-Todavía no, no quiero lastimar a Jeremy ni a Odd, creo que los dos me gustan mucho y el estar aquí conviviendo con Odd…..-dijo suspirando.

-¿Y todo lo que pasaste con Jeremy?-.

-Lo se, lo se. Estoy tan confundida-.

-Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, nosotros te apoyaremos y estoy segura que Odd y Jeremy respetaran lo que decidas-.

-Gracias Yumi-.

-Para eso somos amigas, para apoyarnos-le dijo sonriendo.

-Cierto-dijo Aelita también sonriendo-y tú, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que Ulrich te invite a salir?-pregunto.

-Aelita por última vez solo somos amigos-replico Yumi.

Aelita solo se rió de ella y devolvió la vista a la carrera, que ya había terminado con la victoria de Ulrich (nuevamente).

-Guau, si que eres bueno en todo-le dijo Kenneth.

-En todo, menos en el estudio-le dijo burlonamente Odd.

-Pues tú tampoco eres precisamente un Einstein Odd-replico Ulrich.

Odd solo se rió. Kenneth decidió ir con las chicas para descansar un rato, su pelea con Odd y la carrera lo dejaron un poco exhausto, por lo que Ulrich decidió hablar con Odd.

-Oye Odd-empezó-dime, ¿Qué pasa entre Aelita y tú?-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De que hablas? No pasa nada-.

-Crees que soy ciego, desde que llegamos han estado juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, antier mientras nadábamos vi como mirabas a Aelita y ella a ti, y luego ayer el como ella se acurruco contigo durante la película-.

-Bueno te voy a decir la verdad, pero solo si tu me respondes una pregunta-.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es?-pregunto.

-¿Qué sientes por Yumi? Y se honesto-.

Ulrich se tenso al oír eso, pero lo había prometido y él nunca rompía una promesa.

-Bueno, tú ya lo sabes. Yo la amo, demasiado-respondió.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?-

-Porque ella no me ve más que como un amigo, ella misma me lo dijo-.

-Pero eso fue cuando peleábamos con X.A.N.A, quizás ahora sea diferente-dijo Odd.

-Si, ahora no peleamos con un virus, sino con un demonio que quiere destruir todo el universo-.

-Buen punto-admitió Odd.

-Además estoy seguro de que ella referiría salir con alguien de su edad, como William-dijo desanimado.

-Nah, estoy seguro que te prefiere a ti, pero ambos son muy orgullosos para admitir lo que sienten por el otro-.

-Bueno ya basta de eso-dijo Ulrich molesto-ahora dime que pasa entre tú y Aelita-.

-Bien te lo diré-tomando aire-¿recuerdas aquella ocasión en que nos besamos?-Ulrich asintió-pues desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ese beso ni en ella-.

-¿Estas diciendo que te gusta Aelita?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Más que eso, creo que yo…..la amo-.

-¡¿QUE?!-pregunto incrédulo Ulrich.

-Baja la voz, te escucharan-.

-Pero, ¿se lo has dicho ya?-.

-No, y no se si deba hacerlo-.

-Sabes que Aelita esta enamorada de Jeremy, ¿no?-.

-Si, lo se-dijo Odd tristemente.

-Pero……-espero Ulrich.

-Pero, creo que tal vez tenga una pequeña oportunidad con ella, hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo y pues…..-

-Crees que debes decírselo-.

-Si, así es-.

-Bueno, yo solo te puedo decir que hagas lo que creas correcto y se que Aelita va ser honesta contigo-.

-Lo se-en ese momento Yumi, Kenneth y Aelita les indicaron que Güin los llamaba, así que salieron del lago y entraron a la cabaña.

Después de darse un baño en la tina del baño del segundo piso y en la regadera del baño del primero, se sentaron a cenar, y mientras comían Odd había tomado una decisión.

Después de cenar Odd le pidió a Aelita hablar a solas, ella acepto y lo siguió fuera de la cabaña, seguidos por las miradas de Ulrich y Yumi.

Al salir, había una hermosa luna llena y el cielo estaba lleno des estrellas brillando.

-Y ¿de que querías hablar Odd?-pregunto Aelita.

-Escucha Aelita……yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante-decía muy nervioso Odd.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Veras, hemos compartido mucho juntos y de un tiempo acá he llegado a sentir algo especial por ti-le decía Odd mientras la cara se le ponía roja como tomate-lo que quiero decir es que y…..o……te…..a…..m….o……te amo-terminó por fin.

Aelita se quedo callada, sin saber que decir mientras sentía que sus mejillas se empezaban a colorar.

_Y aquí termina el 7mo. Capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?, Odd se le declaro a Aelita y Yumi ya pudo invocar a su espíritu milenario._

_Bueno, no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, pero les prometo que lo hare en cuanto pueda. Cualquier duda, queja y/o sugerencia que tengan(esto va también por lo de las series) no duden en decírmela._


	9. El poder de la tierra

_Muy bien aquí les traigo el 8vo. Capítulos de mi historia, espero que la disfruten y perdonen mi tardanza, pero como les había comentado, estuve fuera un tiempo._

_Y ahora el 8vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 8 Comienza el segundo entrenamiento.**

**El poder de la tierra.**

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso. Aelita no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado bien.

-Odd…. ¿acabas de decir que me amas?-pregunto.

-S……..i…….si-respondió sonrojado-eso fue lo que dije-.

Nuevamente se produjo un incómodo silencio.

-Por favor Aelita, no te quedes callada, dime algo-.

-Y……o…..yo……lo siento Odd, pero tengo que pensarlo-dijo Aelita y entro corriendo a la cabaña, mientras que Odd solo agacho su cabeza entristecido, pero ninguno de ellos se percato de que Güin había escuchado toda la conversación y una sonrisa afloraba su rostro.

Mientras Aelita había llegado a su cuarto y comenzó a llorar, por lo que Yumi se preocupo.

-Aelita, ¿qué paso? ¿Estas bien?-.

Abrazando a Yumi-Odd me dijo que…..-decía llorando.

-Te dijo que te amaba-termino Yumi y Aelita asintió-cuéntamelo todo.

Y Aelita empezó a hablar.

En el cuarto de los chicos……….

Odd entro al cuarto descubriendo que Ulrich y Kenneth lo esperaban.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Ulrich al instante.

-Fatal-respondió Odd desanimado.

-No te preocupes-dijo Kenneth-mañana será otro día-.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Odd y se metió a su cama.

Al día siguiente………

Los chicos bajaron a desayunar, pero Aelita evitaba la mirada de Odd, por lo que este se entristecía.

Tras el desayuno, Güin les dijo que debían continuar con su entrenamiento, por lo que los chicos salieron de la cabaña, aunque antes de salir Güin le susurro a Aelita.

-El amor es bello y complicado, pero el corazón siempre sabe lo que quiere, escúchalo-aconsejo.

Aelita simplemente guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza, finalmente salió con los demás.

Al igual que con su entrenamiento anterior, Kisara había preparado una canasta de comida.

Los chicos siguieron a Güin hasta un monte, y en la parte más alta había varias rocas detenidas solo por una pequeña piedra.

-¿De qué se va a tratar el entrenamiento de hoy maestra?-pregunto Ulrich asustado al imaginarse lo que debían hacer.

-Ya veras-le respondió-Kisara, por favor sube y haz lo que te pedí-.

Kisara asintió y subió, cuando llego a la cima, quito con cuidado una piedra y la roca comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Yumi y los chicos se apartaron, pero Güin permaneció quieta y la roca se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡MAESTRA CUIDADO!-grito Kenneth.

Pero cuando parecía que la roca iba a aplastarla, repentinamente se detuvo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto sorprendido Odd.

-La roca simplemente se detuvo-dijo Kenneth.

-Maestra, ¿cómo hizo para……….?-pregunto Yumi.

-Yo no hice nada, se detuvo porque no tuve miedo, por ser una con la tierra, no me hizo daño alguno-respondió tranquilamente.

-Increíble-dijo Aelita.

-Ave dragón Isis es la diosa de la tierra, ella domina sobre todo lo que existe y vive en tierra-explicaba-por eso deben volverse uno con la tierra. La tierra es firme y estable, pero también bondadosa y fuerte, eso lo entenderán muy pronto-.

-¿Y qué pasara si no lo logramos?-pregunto Yumi algo preocupada.

-Bueno, serán aplastados-respondió Güin tranquilamente-ahora comencemos-.

Los chicos temblaban de miedo mientras se colocaban colina abajo, Kisara al ver que Güin le hacía una señal, liberó un par de rocas que rodaron hacia los chicos.

Los chicos instintivamente evadieron las rocas, por lo que Güin les dijo que debían olvidarse del miedo a ser aplastados o no lograrían nada. Al parecer este iba a ser un largo día.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Yubel meditaba sobre la derrota de sus súbditos, mientras Heloise y Mora la observaban en silencio.

-_"Al parecer la luz y sus amigos tienen bastante potencial, desde sus batallas en lyoko mi padre estuvo muy interesado en ellos y ahora veo el porque, son verdaderos guerreros y una gran amenaza, pero la luz tiene una debilidad fatal"-_concluyó con una sonrisa malévola.

-Creo que la princesa ha descubierto algo-susurró Heloise a su hermana.

-No se necesita se un genio para saber eso-respondió Mora altaneramente por lo que Heloise la miro enfadada.

**De regreso con los chicos………..**

Güin y Kisara tomaban una taza de te mientras veían como iban los chicos con su entrenamiento, pero no parecía haber progreso.

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 hrs. Y los chicos comenzaban a cansarse, muchas veces habían intentado no huir, pero al final, el instinto de supervivencia los hacía retroceder (nota: por si se lo preguntan, Güin uso magia para que las rocas cayeran de 5 en cinco y luego se volvieran a subir para hacer lo mismo hasta dar el resultado deseado).

-Esto es muy difícil-se quejo Odd.

-Pero debemos seguir intentándolo-dijo Ulrich.

Güin decidió subir el nivel del peligro-Kisara, quizás debas cerrar los ojos, esto no te gustara-advirtió.

Kisara la miro sin entender, pero luego vio a lo que se refería, Güin volvió a utilizar su magia, esta vez para fusionar todas las rocas y crear una de gran tamaño, lo que atemorizo a los chicos y a Kisara.

-¡MAESTRA! ¡¿ESTA BROMEANDO?!-pregunto alterada.

-No-dijo tranquilamente-solo cierra tus ojos-ordeno y lanzo la roca.

Los chicos vieron eso y se asustaron, el tamaño de la roca era colosal y no se podría esquivar.

-¡¿QUE HACEMOS?!-grito Odd.

-No podremos esquivarla-dijo Yumi.

-No lo haremos-dijo Ulrich firmemente-la maestra quiere que seamos uno con los elementos y yo lo conseguiré o moriré en el intento-.

-¿Son las únicas opciones?-pregunto Kenneth.

Sin embargo, todos apoyaron a Ulrich, decididos cerraron los ojos y esperaron el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que ya no estaban en su lugar de entrenamiento, sino en un mundo donde la tierra era blanca, pero eso se debía a que brillaba con una intensidad muy grande.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Odd.

-Creo que en el mundo de los espíritus-respondió Aelita.

-Eso quiere decir que logramos ser uno con la tierra-dedujo Yumi.

-Y creo que hay que dirigirnos a ese castillo-dijo Ulrich.

El castillo al que Ulrich se refería era uno hecho de gemas preciosas, de diferentes colores y formas, los chicos supusieron que era el hogar de la diosa Isis y se dirigieron hacia allí.

Al llegar vieron que la puerta era tan grande como la del castillo de Obelisk y armada con gemas doradas, los chicos esperaron y la puerta se abrió sola por lo que pudieron entrar.

Los pasillos eran muy amplios y a diferencia de las estatuas de Obelisk, en ellos había distintos instrumentos de música, por lo que supusieron que Isis era amante de la música.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la sala del trono.

-Entren-dijo una voz muy dulce e imponente a la vez.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les pidió y al entrar observaron, que el trono estaba hecho de gemas de color rojizo, mientras que en el centro había una especie de piscina, pero no estaba llena de agua sino de tierra que brillaba con más intensidad que las que estaban afuera del castillo.

En ese momento comenzó a temblar y la tierra se agitaba hasta que finalmente exploto y de ella surgió Isis.

Isis tenía forma humanoide, su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara plateada la cual solo mostraba los ojos blancos, mientras su cabello blanco caía por su espalda, llevaba puesta una armadura plateada con una lanza en una mano, mientras dos alas salían de sus espaldas, lo que la hacía parecer un ave dragón, era la armadura que llevaba puesta y el hecho de que sus alas parecían una combinación de ave y dragón.

-Yo soy el ave dragón Isis-dijo con voz dulce-diosa de la tierra, señora de lo terrestre y una de los 4 soberanos del mundo espiritual-.

-Es muy hermosa-dijo admirada Aelita.

-Agradezco tu cumplido-respondió Isis-si están aquí significa que lograron volverse uno con la tierra. Me impresiona que lo hayan logrado tan rápido-.

-Lo mismo nos dijo Obelisk-dijo Odd-pero como le explique, somos increíbles-.

-Ya veo, espero que Obelisk no les haya dado muchos problemas-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Yumi.

-Obelisk es bondadoso, pero también es el más duro y estricto de todos nosotros-explico Isis-pero ya basta de eso, como ustedes lograron volverse uno con la tierra se merecen una recompensa-.

-Obelisk hizo lo mismo-dijo Kenneth.

-Eso se debe a que cada vez que logre volverse uno con los elementos nosotros premiaremos su éxito-.

Al igual que Obelisk, Isis creo 5 nuevas cartas para entregárselas a los chicos.

-A ti Odd Della Robia, te entrego el espíritu de Girfold el relámpago, fiel amigo de Gearfield el caballero de acero, cuando ambos luchan juntos son duros oponentes-.

-Genial-exclamo Odd.

-A ti Aelita Hopper, te entrego el espíritu de la dama de fuego, una pequeña niña que puede parecer indefensa, pero posee un poder oculto que te ayudará muchísimo-.

-Gracias alteza-agradeció Aelita.

-A ti Kenneth, te entrego el espíritu de Strenght ninja, un hábil guerrero cuyas habilidades ninja te serán de mucha utilidad en futuros duelos-.

-Se lo agradezco-dijo Kenneth.

-A ti Yumi Ishiyama, te entrego el espíritu de la princesa del Tsurugi, gran amiga de la maga oscura y de ojos rojos, puede no tener mucho poder, pero recuerda que las apariencias engañan-.

-Lo recordare, gracias-dijo Yumi.

-Y a ti Ulrich Stern, nuestro amo……-

-No me agrada mucho que me digan amo-reprocho Ulrich.

-Tal vez, pero no podemos evitarlo-suspiro-a ti te tocan dos espíritus, el primero es el espíritu del poderoso convoca al cráneo, un espíritu demonio que fue perdonado hace mucho tiempo y que ahora su corazón es noble y bueno-.

-¿Y el segundo?-.

-¿No lo adivinas?-.

Ulrich abrió los ojos al recordar a Obelisk-Es su espíritu-.

-Exactamente-.

-Pero…..-Ulrich iba a protestar pero no pudo.

-Se que a ti no te gusta que nos convirtamos en cartas y te llamemos amo, pero como te dijo Obelisk, te elegimos por una razón-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Lo sabras en su momento-dijo Isis y luego se convirtió en una carta.

Cuando la carta llego a manos de Ulrich, volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-Es la misma respuesta que me dijo Obelisk-.

-Y ahora va a suceder los mismo-dijo Kenneth mientras era envueltos por un rayo de luz.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos vieron que habían vuelto con Güin y Kisara.

-Los felicito, lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Güin.

-Muy bien, por poco nos aplasta-reclamo Odd.

Güin solo se encogió en hombros y dijo-Creí que les serviría un pequeño empujoncito-.

-¡¿PEQUEÑO EMPUJONCITO?!-exclamaron los chicos y Kisara solo se rió.

-Bueno, volvamos a la cabaña, ya es muy tarde-dijo Kisara.

-¿Qué tan tarde?-pregunto Yumi.

-Son las 9:30 pm-respondió Güin y luego agregó-recuerden que en el mundo de los espíritus no existe el tiempo-.

Tras recoger algunas cosas que Kisara había llevado emprendieron el camino de regreso a la cabaña.

Mientras caminaban Aelita se mantenía alejada de Odd y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con Yumi, Odd se sentía muy mal y triste, por lo que Kenneth decidió levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto Ulrich.

-Ya veras-dijo sonriendo y luego volteo a ver a Kisara-¿qué vamos a cenar hoy Kisara?-.

-Algo que he deseado cocinar desde hace tiempo albóndigas-exclamo contenta.

Al oír eso Odd se olvido de su tristeza y corrió con Kisara.

-¿Dijo albóndigas?-pregunto.

-Así es-respondió Kisara alegre como siempre.

Odd comenzó a brincar de gusto, pero Kenneth lo interrumpió.

-No te emociones, porque seré yo el que coma más albóndigas que tú-.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?-.

-Porque seré el primero en llegar a la cabaña-respondió y Kenneth salió corriendo.

-¿Qué? Eso no es justo-dijo Odd y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo.

-Kenneth si supo como animarlo-admitió Ulrich.

-El amor es algo hermoso, pero también puede llegar a lastimar, por eso es muy importante contar con buenos amigos-le decía Güin a Ulrich

-Si, lo se-.

-Yo se que quieres a Yumi-.

-Claro que la quiero-.

-Pero no como amiga, sino como algo más-.

Ulrich inclino su cabeza-Pero ella no me ve así-dijo tristemente.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-le dijo Güin y se adelanto para que Ulrich pensara lo que le dijo.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Yumi y Aelita tenían su propia conversación.

-¿Y que harás con Odd?-le pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, no quiero ignorarlo y lastimarlo, pero tampoco quiero herir a Jeremy-decía tristemente Aelita-cuando Odd me dijo que me amaba al principio no sabía que hacer ni pensar, pero ahora……-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yumi mirándola.

-Yumi, creo que yo también lo amo-respondió Aelita sonrojada.

-¡¿QUE?! Pero ¿y Jeremy?-.

-No lo se, desde el principio siempre he querido a Jeremy, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es un cariño como el que él me tiene a mi, lo veo como a mi hermano y mi mejor amigo-.

-Pobre Jeremy, estará devastado-dijo Yumi-pero quiero que sepas que yo apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes, no importa cual sea-.

-Gracias-.

-Para eso están las amigas-dijo Yumi y las dos se abrazaron.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Yubel se entero de que Ulrich había obtenido la segunda carta de dios egipcio y sabía que debía actuar.

-Mora, te tengo una misión-.

-Si mi lady-dijo Mora.

-Envía a uno de tus hombres para que se encarguen de los amigos de la luz, ya que sin ellos, él no será tan poderoso-.

-Como usted ordene-dijo Mora retirándose.

-Alteza ¿y yo que hago?-pregunto Heloise.

-Manda llamar a los maestros oscuros, deberían llegar en una o dos semanas-.

-Mi lady ¿esta segura de querer llamar a los maestro?-.

-He subestimado a esos mocosos demasiado, ha llegado el momento de se enfrenten a los 8 guerreros más temidos del universo-.

-Entiendo-dijo Heloise y se retiro para cumplir con la orden, pero se mostraba preocupada-"_los maestros oscuros"-_pensó mientras una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla.

Cuando Heloise se retiró Yubel pensaba sobre su decisión.

-_"Los maestros oscuros son los guerreros más poderoso y temidos de nuestro imperio, los únicos que superan su poder somos mi padre y yo, uno solo es temible, pero los 8 juntos son más poderosos que cualquier ejercito, ya veremos quien saldrá victorioso al final"-_pensaba Yubel con una sonrisa maligna.

**De regreso a la cabaña…….**

La carrera entre Odd y Kenneth había terminado en empate, como la cena todavía no estaba lista, Güin les dio permiso de ver un poco de TV.

Y tras una batalla entre Kenneth y Odd por el control, mismo que volvió a quedar en manos de Yumi, se pusieron a ver una película de comedia llamada "TODOPODEROSO".

Aunque al principio Odd quería volver a ver una película de terror, al final los chicos lo convencieron de ver la película.

Mientras todos disfrutaban de la película, Aelita ya había tomado una decisión. Finalmente Kisara les dijo que la cena estaba servida y todos pasaron a la mesa, mientras comían cada uno estaba en sus asuntos, Ulrich y Yumi hablaban con Güin, haciéndole preguntas sobre los dioses y el mundo espiritual, Odd y Kenneth peleaban por poder comer más albóndigas, y Aelita y Kisara solo observaban divertidas.

Finalmente había terminado de cenar, Güin les dijo que fueran a dormir, pero antes de Odd entrara a su habitación Aelita lo detuvo.

-Odd, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-.

-Claro Aelita-respondió extrañado.

-Escucha Odd-decía Aelita nerviosa-yo he pensado en lo que me dijiste y……-

-No importa-interrumpió Odd-se que estas enamorada de Jeremy y si lo escogiste a él espero que sean felices juntos-le dijo y se dispuso a entrar a su habitación.

Deteniéndolo-Espera, no es lo que crees-le dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Es verdad, yo estuve enamorada de Jeremy, pero me doy cuenta que lo que sentía por él no era amor, sino un cariño de hermanos, a quien amo realmente es a…….t……i…..ti-dijo completamente roja.

Odd también se sonrojo, pero no podía cree lo que había oído y cuando iba a preguntarle algo Aelita le dio un dulce beso en los labios y Odd no dudo en devolvérselo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían oído todo y ahora los veían besarse y eso los alegraba y entristecía, por un lado estaban felices por ello, pero por el otro lado estaban tristes por Jeremy, pero ese asunto lo verían con el tiempo.

Esa noche una nueva pareja nació y la felicidad llego al corazón del rubio de mechón morado y la chica de pelo rosado, pero no sabían que una nube oscura se aproximaba al miembro más joven del grupo.

**Continuara………..**

_Nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso, pero en vacaciones uno sale, se divierte y se le olvidan ciertas cosas, pero aquí les traigo el 8vo. Capítulos, ¿qué les pareció?_

_Subiré pronto el noveno, porque se sabrá un poco más del pasado de Kenneth._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me alegra que disfrutes de mi fic, espero que estés bien y perdona mi retraso._

**PVS21: **_te agradezco tu comentario y no te preocupes, Ulrich y Yumi también tendrán su romance, pero primero deberán pasar por una dura prueba, una que podría poner en peligro su amistad._

**Ashrriel: **_te agradezco tu comentario y no me lo tome a mal, al contrario me gusta que pienses que tengo mucha imaginación, respecto al porque les asigne cartas a los chicos, fue porque cada duelista (en YUGIOH) tiene una carta que es el símbolo de su baraja, le asigne el dragón blanco de ojos azules a Ulrich, porque es una de mis cartas preferidas y Ulrich es un personaje noble y feroz como un dragón._

_No se olviden de dejar comentarios y de votar porque serie quieren ver en el fic, yo ya di mis preferencias, solo faltan ustedes._


	10. El triste pasado de Kenneth

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio mucho y agradezco que me hayan tenido paciencia cuando dure un buen tiempo sin actualizar, pero bueno, prometí que iba a continuarlo hasta al final y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer._

_Y ahora el 9no. Capítulo._

**Cap. 9 El triste pasado de Kenneth.**

Había amanecido ya y los chicos estaban desayunando, Odd y Aelita estaban muy juntos, por lo que Yumi decidió hablar.

-¿Hay algo que quieran decirnos chicos?-les pregunto.

Odd y Aelita se miraron y luego asintieron mutuamente.

-Pues si….-comenzó Odd-sucede……que…..bueno-.

-¡ODD Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!-termino Aelita.

Ambos esperaban que sus amigos se enfadaran, pero no fue así, sino que ocurrió todo lo contrario.

-Felicidades chicos-les dijo Yumi contenta.

-Esperen un momento-dijo Odd-¿no están enojados?-.

-Claro que no, le dije a Aelita que sea cual fuera su decisión yo la apoyaría-respondio Yumi.

-Yo solo estoy sorprendido de que alguien tan dulce como ella se fijara en un tonto payaso como tú-dijo Kenneth burlonamente.

-Oye, retira eso o……-pero Odd se calmo cuando Aelita le puso su mano sobre la suya.

Ulrich era el único que no había dicho nada, por lo que Odd y Aelita se preocuparon.

-Y tú Ulrich, ¿Qué opinas?-le pregunto Odd.

Tras un breve silencio Ulrich hablo-Yo estoy feliz por ustedes, pero díganme, ¿han pensado como se lo dirán a Jeremy y como lo tomará?-les pregunto.

Odd y Aelita se volvieron a mirar, esa era una muy buena pregunta, ¿qué pasara cuando Jeremy se entere?

-No tienen que pensarlo por el momento-les dijo Yumi cuando los vio tan preocupados-todavía estaremos aquí por 2 meses más, tiene tiempo suficiente para pensarlo-.

-Gracias Yumi-le agradeció Aelita.

En ese momento Güin y Kisara entraron.

-Veo que ya terminaron de desayunar-dijo Güin.

-Si y como siempre estuvo delicioso-dijo Odd por lo que Kisara se ruborizo apenada por el cumplido.

-No es para tanto-.

-Claro que lo es-apoyo Kenneth-desde que te conozco eres muy buena cocinera, si quisieras podrías ser chef profesional-.

-Ya no sigan, que me da pena-dijo Kisara escondiendo su cara roja con sus manos.

Todos se rieron, pero sus risas se apagaron cuando Güin habló.

-Kenneth, quiero que te prepares-le dijo seriamente-porque hoy va a ser la mayor prueba de tu vida-.

Los chicos miraron a Kenneth y este solo se encogió en hombros.

Cuando se levantaron, salieron de la cabaña y se encontraron con una persona encapuchada, por lo que se imaginaron lo que sucedería.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Mi nombre es el Jafar-dijo quitándose la capucha y apareciendo un hombre vestido de mago clásico (como los que suelen aparecer en las vegas sacando un conejo del sombrero)-y por órdenes de la princesa Yubel vengo por sus almas-.

-Creo que a esto se refería la maestra con mi prueba, es mi turno de pelear-dijo Kenneth.

-No es solo eso-dijo una voz y al voltear vieron que Güin había llegado-porque hay mucho más de lo que imaginas, pero por ahora concéntrate en el duelo-.

Kenneth tomo la llave del milenio y cerro los ojos-¡YUGIOH!-grito mientras un rayo de luz lo iluminaba.

Cuando la luz ceso, vieron que Kenneth tenía puesto una túnica blanca con rayas celeste, con un turbante blanco en su cabeza con un medallón azul marino en el centro.

-No es justo, soy el único que se veía ridículo en lyoko y ahora fuera de él-se quejo Odd.

-Muy bien-dijo Jafar-comencemos el duelo con la carta reino de las tinieblas-.

Y nuevamente la esfera oscura apareció y encerró a Kenneth y Jafar, mientras los chicos le deseaban suerte a su joven amigo.

-_"Kenneth, tienes que ser muy fuerte"-_pensó Güin preocupada.

**Dentro de la esfera………..**

Kenneth estaba aterrado, en ese lugar no había luz y el ojo de Drago lo miraba con maldad y odio.

-Acaso tienes miedo enano-se burlo Jafar.

-A Drago si, pero a ti no-dijo determinado-como tampoco temo enfrentarte-.

-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Yo comenzare-declaro Jafar-invoco al hechicero de la puerta maldita-al instante hizo su aparición un espíritu muy espantoso, era como un zombi-brujo, con varias cabezas colgadas en su cuello formando un collar y su poder era de 1450-intenta vencerlo-.

-Si eso quieres, ¡LO HARE!-dijo Kenneth sacando una carta-invoco a poder Ryu Kishin-en ese momento hizo su aparición una gárgola de metal con 1600 de poder-ahora ataca-.

Ryu Kishin atacó y venció fácilmente al hechicero, por lo que Jafar perdió parte de su energía.

-Veo que no haz cambiado-dijo Jafar.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Tal vez no lo sepas, pero el amo sabe todo acerca de tu pasado-dijo Jafar-el porque tus padres murieron, el porque Güin quedo ciega, ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?-.

Al oír eso Kenneth abrió los ojos asustado-Yo….no…hice nada, yo no quería que pasara eso-dijo mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Pero paso y ¿sabes porque?-lo siguiente que dijo destrozo a Kenneth-porque tu naciste-.

-¿Por qué nací?-pregunto tristemente.

-Si tú no hubieras nacido, tus padres seguirían vivos en este momento y Güin no habría perdido la vista-decía Jafar cruelmente mientras sacaba una carta-pero continuemos con el duelo usaré la carta mágica de olla de la tortuga y ahora sacrificaré dos de mis inútiles espíritus para invocar al poderoso cangrejo tortuga-en ese momento hizo su aparición un cangrejo humanoide con caparazón de tortuga y un solo ojo con un poder de 2550-y ahora ataca-.

El cangrejo levanto su pinza y atrapo a Ryu Kishin destruyéndolo, Kenneth perdió energía, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, mientras una mirada de tristeza y culpa había aparecido en su joven rostro.

-JEJE, el plan del amo esta funcionando-se burlaba Jafar.

Kenneth seguía con la vista perdida mientras recordaba todo su triste pasado.

-------FLASHBACKS--------

Se puede ver a un Kenneth de 6 años de edad jugando en el jardín de una bella casa, cuando una voz de mujer lo llama.

-Kenneth, ven un momento por favor-.

-Ya voy mamá-respondió Kenneth.

Cuando Kenneth entro a la casa se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaba su madre. Su madre era alta, delgada, con el cabello castaño y una mirada llena de amor, cuando Kenneth llego con ella le pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres mamá?-.

-Hijo, la maestra Güin hablo y quiere que vayas al museo, porque al parecer llegaron nuevas piezas egipcias-le dijo dulcemente.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kenneth emocionado.

-Claro-dijo un hombre que entro a la cocina, el cual era el padre de Kenneth-así que no pierdas tiempo y ve al museo-le dijo también sonriendo.

-Gracias papá-dijo Kenneth y salió rumbo al museo.

-Tenemos un hijo maravilloso-dijo el papá de Kenneth a su madre.

-Y muy inteligente-agrego la madre de Kenneth contenta.

Al parecer eran una familia feliz, pero tristemente eso estaba por cambiar.

**En el museo………**

Kenneth había llegado con la maestra Güin, quien en ese entonces no era ciega y por lo tanto no usaba gafas oscuras. Sus ojos eran de color café y mostraban mucha sabiduría.

-Te estaba esperando Kenneth-dijo Güin.

-No me iba a perder esto por nada maestra-respondió Kenneth alegremente.

-Bueno, pues empecemos-dijo Güin levantándose de su silla.

Güin le mostro a Kenneth muchos nuevos objetos egipcios, Kenneth estaba fascinado con todo y entonces Kisara llegó.

-Lo lamento maestra, no tenían capuchino y le traje solo café-explico Kisara.

-Bueno, es casi lo mismo-dijo Güin mientras tomaba el vaso de café-¿le trajiste algo a Kenneth y para ti?-

-Si, traje un refresco para mí y otro para Kenneth-dijo Kisara.

-Continuemos entonces-dijo Güin.

Finalmente la visita llegó a su fin y Güin se encontraba despidiendo a Kenneth junto a Kisara.

-Me divertí mucho y creo que volveré mañana-dijo Kenneth.

-Solo no descuides la escuela-le recomendó Güin.

-Maestra mire-dijo Kisara señalando algo.

Güin y Kenneth voltearon a ver que señalaba Kisara y vieron humo, señal de que alguna casa o edificio se estaba incendiando.

-Ese humo……-dijo Kenneth-¡SALE DE MI CASA! ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!-grito Kenneth echando a correr.

-¡KENNETH ESPERA!-grito Kisara.

-Kisara quédate aquí-ordeno Güin-yo iré por Kenneth-.

-Pero…..-protesto Kisara.

-Pero nada, si es lo que temo la vida de Kenneth y de los otros elegidos corre peligro-dijo Güin y salió tras de Kenneth, mientras Kisara la observaba en silencio.

-_"Por favor, que todo este bien"-_suplico mentalmente Kisara.

**En casa de Kenneth…….**

Kenneth corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, al llegar vio su casa en llamas y que los vecinos estaban reunidos.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS BOMBEROS!-gritaba una vecina suya.

Kenneth busco con la mirada a sus padres y al no hallarlos comenzó a preguntar.

-¿Ha visto a mis padres?-le pregunto a un vecino.

El vecino al reconocer a Kenneth lo miro y luego se alegro-Kenneth, gracias a Dios estas bien-.

-¡¿Y MIS PADRES?!-pregunto desesperado.

El hombre bajo la mirada entristecido-Siguen dentro-dijo.

Kenneth no espero más y entro corriendo a la casa en llamas.

-¡KENNETH NOOOOO!-grito el vecino, pero Kenneth ya había entrado a la casa.

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!-llamaba Kenneth desesperado mientras se cubría el rostro por el humo.

Después de mucho buscar, Kenneth encontró a sus padres, pero lo que vio lo dejo aterrado.

Sus padres estaban tirados en el suelo inmóviles, mientras una figura esbelta estaba parada frente a ellos.

-¡¿QUIEN ES USTED Y QUE LE HIZO A MIS PADRES?!-pregunto Kenneth olvidándose de las llamas.

Sin voltear a verlo-No quisieron cooperar-dijo la persona a quien por la voz Kenneth dedujo que era mujer-dijeron que nunca entregarían a su hijo así que simplemente los elimine-dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

Kenneth sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pero luego un miedo mayor le llego.

-Y ahora es tu turno-dijo la mujer volteándose, pero Kenneth no se quedo a verla ya que salió corriendo de ahí.

Mientras Kenneth corría hacia la salida, la mujer creo una esfera de color verde con su mano derecha y luego la lanzó contra el niño.

Kenneth salía de la casa cuando volteo y vio la esfera que se acercaba a él, el miedo lo paralizo y no pudo escuchar que los vecinos le gritaban que se hiciera a un lado.

Justo cuando parecía que el niño iba a morir, alguien se interpuso entre él y la esfera. Kenneth abrió sus ojos y vio a la maestra Güin deteniendo la esfera con sus manos, pero la energía de la que estaba hecha era tan poderosa que Güin no iba a resistir mucho, así que uso su magia para hacerla explotar lo que provoco que tanto ella como Kenneth quedaran inconscientes.

**Unas horas más tarde……..**

Kenneth despertó en un hospital y el primer rostro que vio fue el de Kisara.

-Ya despertaste, que bueno-dijo Kisara alegremente.

-¿Y mis padres?-pregunto Kenneth al instante. Kisara bajo la mirada entristecida.

-Lo siento Kenneth, pero tus padres-hizo una pausa y tomo aire-han muerto-.

Kenneth sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera por la espalda y se abrazó a Kisara llorando desconsolado, su familia había muerto y el no entendía el porque.

-Veo que ya te haz enterado-dijo una voz.

Al voltear los dos, vieron que la maestra Güin había entrado en silla de ruedas y que llevaba vendajes en los ojos.

-Maestra, ¿qué le paso?-le pregunto Kenneth aún con lágrimas.

-La explosión que genere con mi magia me dejo ciega-respondió con calma.

-¿Magia?-pregunto Kenneth más calmado.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-.

En ese momento Kenneth recordó el instante en que Güin detuvo esa esfera de energía y luego hizo algo para que explotara.

-¿Se quedo ciega por salvarme?-pregunto Kenneth tristemente.

Negando con la cabeza-Yo me quede ciega porque fue mi decisión, sabía que si hacía explotar esa energía iba a perder mi vista, pero si con eso te salvabas tú y el tus vecinos estuve dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio-declaró con calma, aunque Kisara noto un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-No entiendo porque alguien quería matarme a mí y a mi familia, nosotros no tenemos enemigos y…….-dijo Kenneth pero fue interrumpido por Güin.

-Si tienes uno, y no solo es tuyo, es el enemigo de todo el universo-.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Drago, el rey de las tinieblas-.

Ese día Kenneth supo cual era su deber y destino, ayudar a la luz a vencer a Drago para evitar que más familias fueran destruidas por su oscura ambición.

**Dos días después……..**

Kenneth y Güin ya habían salido del hospital y ahora se encontraban enterrando a los padres de Kenneth. Durante la ceremonia Kenneth estuvo callado mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Kisara lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

Cuando todo terminó, Güin se acerco a Kenneth.

-Kenneth, escucha, se que no reemplazaré a tu madre ni a tu padre, pero si lo deseas puedes venir a vivir conmigo y con Kisara-le decía-nosotras te cuidaremos y te daremos la educación y todo lo que tus padres hubieran querido para ti-.

Kenneth volteo a verla aún con lágrimas.

-Será genial tener un niño en casa-dijo Kisara alegremente logrando que Kenneth sonriera.

-Esta bien, acepto-dijo y luego abrazo a Güin.

Y desde ese día su vida cambio para siempre, ya que se convirtió en un de los guerreros elegidos para vencer la maldad del monstruo que le arrebato a su familia.

--------FIN FLASHBACK-----------

Cuando Kenneth volvió en sí se dio cuenta del problema en el que estaba, el cangrejo tortuga era muy poderoso y nada en su baraja podía derrotarlo, pero además la culpa y la tristeza lo invadían e impedían que se concentrara en el duelo.

-Jajajaja, por fin te diste cuenta-le dijo Jafar-tú fuiste el causante de la muerte de tus padres y de la ceguera de Güin-.

-Es cierto-dijo Kenneth triste-todo es cierto-decía mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Pero hay una forma de terminar con tu sufrimiento-le dijo Jafar-solo ríndete y entrega tu alma al amo Drago y todo terminara-.

Kenneth comenzó a levantar su mano en señal de rendición.

-Yo me…..r…..i…n…..d….-pero antes de que terminara algo lo detuvo, Kenneth sintió una cálida mano sosteniendo la suya y cuando volteo a ver quien lo detuvo quedo estupefacto.

-¿Mamá?-.

Efectivamente, su madre se encontraba a su lado, mientras la sonrisa que siempre le mostraba a su hijo afloraba su rostro.

-No te des por vencido hijo mío-le dijo-yo se que mi hijo nunca se rendiría-.

-Pero…..por mi culpa los mataron y mi maestra quedo…..-protesto Kenneth.

-Eso no es cierto-respondió su madre-tu padre y yo elegimos morir para protegerte, porque te amamos y siempre lo haremos. Se que te sientes culpable, pero no tienes porque sentirte así, solo hicimos lo que cualquier padre hubiera hecho por su hijo, entregar su vida por él-.

-Pero los extraño mucho-dijo Kenneth con lágrimas.

-Y nosotros a ti, pero recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo, cuidándote y esperando el día en volveremos a reunirnos-.

Kenneth no soporto más y abrazo a su madre.

-Haznos sentir orgullosos hijo y ayuda a tus amigos a vencer la maldad de ese monstruo, evita que más familias sufran por su culpa. Nosotros te estaremos apoyando hijo, mi pequeño bebe-.

Después de eso la madre de Kenneth desapareció y Kenneth volvió al duelo.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Jafar-¿Estás listo para rendirte?-.

-No me rendiré ante Drago-dijo Kenneth-Ni ahora…… ¡NI NUNCA!-dijo mientras sacaba una carta.

Cuando Kenneth vio la carta vio que se trataba del caballero cuchilla y por alguna razón supo que hacer.

-¡ACTIVARE LA CARTA DE SANTIDAD! Que permite que cada duelista saque cartas hasta tener 6 en su mano-dijo Kenneth.

Cuando Kenneth vio su juego, supo que podía ganar el duelo.

-Ahora invocaré a tres de mis espíritus: caballero cuchilla, caballo de mar Káiser y Strenght ninja-.

En ese momento aparecieron un caballero de armadura celeste con mangas azules sosteniendo una cuchilla y un escudo, un guerrero marino de apariencia feroz con una lanza y un guerrero ninja, cuyos poderes eran 1700, 1900 y 1700 respectivamente.

-Ya veo-exclamo Jafar-tu espíritu guía y los dos espíritus que te dieron los dioses. Pueden ser fuertes, pero son inferiores en comparación con mi cangrejo-.

-Es bastante obvio que desconoces las habilidades especiales de mis espíritus-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Jafar preocupado.

-Ahora observa-dijo Kenneth-la habilidad de mi caballo de mar, permite transmitir sus puntos de ataque a cualquier espíritu que elija, y al que he elegido es a mi caballero cuchilla-.

El caballo de mar levantó su lanza y una onda de energía comenzó a introducirse en el cuerpo del caballero transmitiendo su poder y dando un total de 3600.

-¡OH NO!-exclamo Jafar-ahora es demasiado poderoso-.

-Exactamente, ¡CABALLERO CUCHILLA ATACA!-ordeno Kenneth.

El caballero levantó su espada y golpeo al cangrejo tortuga destruyéndolo y acabando con más energía de Jafar.

-Aún no acabas conmigo-dijo Jafar recuperándose.

-En eso te equivocas, por te olvidaste de mi Strenght ninja-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Y eso que? No es lo bastante fuerte para derrotarme-dijo Jafar.

-¿En que momento dije que te iba a atacar con él?-pregunto Kenneth-usaré su habilidad especial: truco ninja-.

En ese instante el ninja comenzó a hacer movimientos con su mano y luego una carta apareció.

-Esta habilidad me permite elegir una carta mágica o de trampa de mi baraja para usarla-dijo Kenneth mientras tomaba la carta-y la carta que he elegido es el doble ataque, que permite que mi caballero ataque nuevamente-.

-Pero eso significa…….-dijo Jafar asustado.

-Que el duelo acabo-termino Kenneth-¡CABALLERO CUCHILLA ATACA!-.

Nuevamente el caballero levanto su espada y ataco a Jafar directamente finalizando el duelo y ocurriendo el destino que es mucho peor que la muerte.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritaba Jafar mientras su alma era absorbida por Drago y Kenneth mira impotente.

Cuando todo termino, un resplandor hizo que Kenneth cerrara sus ojos y cuando los abrió, vio que había vuelto con sus amigos.

-Kenneth, lo lograste-lo felicito Odd.

-Realmente eres un gran duelista-dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí?-pregunto Yumi cuando vio el aspecto de Kenneth.

-Ya se los contaré-respondió.

Ulrich era el único que no hablaba. Observaba el cuerpo de Jafar esperando algo.

-Esperas que ella se comunica, ¿no es así?-le pregunto Güin y el resto volteo a verlos.

Ulrich asintió y de repente el cuerpo de Jafar se levanto.

-Yubel-murmuro Ulrich.

-Muchas felicidades niño-dijo Yubel mirando a Kenneth con esos ojos blancos-debo admitir que demostraste mucho valor al enfrentar tu pasado-.

-Ya basta de juegos Yubel-dijo Ulrich-¿por qué no das la cara y nos desafías?-.

-Descuida, dentro de muy poco tiempo estaremos frente a frente y entonces te arrepentirás de haberlo pedido-tras eso el cuerpo de Jafar cayo.

Y al igual que con Esmeralda, Güin llamo una ambulancia para que lo recogieran.

**Esa noche……**

Los chicos estaban hablando fuera de la cabaña mirando las estrellas, Kenneth les había contado todo su pasado y ellos no podían creer lo mucho que había sufrido.

Los chicos hicieron lo posible por animarlo, Odd lo había molestado para levantarle el ánimo, cosa que logró fácilmente, ya que Kenneth se divertía peleando con Odd.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de dormir, Odd y Aelita se habían despedido con un beso y cada quien se metió a su cuarto.

Pero no debían confiarse, por la oscuridad es poderosa y muy pronto enfrentarían a los más terribles y malvados guerreros de Drago.

**Continuara……………..**

_Bien aquí quedo el 9no. Capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, muy pronto subiré el próximo, cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme._

**PVS21: **_gracias por tu comentario, algo corto, pero me agrada que comenten de mi historia, no importa si son largos o cortos, yo también siento algo de lastima por Jeremy, pero ya verán lo que este noviazgo va a traer._

**Ashrriel: **_mira que coincidencia, que los dos hayamos pensado en la misma carta para Yumi jajaja, pero bueno, gracias por tus comentarios, si tienes dudas de algo por favor no dudes en preguntar, siempre espero los comentarios ansiosamente._


	11. El poder del viento

_Gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, me da gusto que les guste mi fic, prometo que cada vez se pondrá más interesante y no se preocupen, otras series si serán incluidas._

_Ahora el 10mo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 10 El tercer nivel de entrenamiento**

**El poder del viento.**

El sol volvió a salir y los chicos bajaron a desayunar, Kenneth parecía volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Durante el desayuno todo transcurrió normalmente, con algunas diferencias, Odd y Kenneth se peleaban a cada rato por algún plátano o cruasán, por lo que muchas veces Aelita tuvo que calmar a su novio. Ulrich, Yumi y Kisara veían esta escena divertidos, pero Ulrich y Yumi aún estaban preocupados por la reacción de Jeremy, finalmente todos guardaron silencio cuando Güin entro.

-En cuanto terminen de desayunar salgan, pues comenzaremos la tercera parte de su entrenamiento-dijo y los chicos asintieron.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar se dispusieron a seguir a su maestra, mientras Kisara los acompañaba con la canasta de comida.

Siguieron a Güin hasta un acantilado y ella les dijo que ahí harían su entrenamiento, por lo que los chicos se preguntaron que harían.

-Ahora verán-respondió Güin cuando le preguntaron, Güin se acerco a la orilla del acantilado y se lanzó.

-¡MAESTRA!-gritaron los chicos, pero para su asombro Güin no cayó, sino que estaba flotando en el aire.

-Esta volando-exclamo Odd.

-No somos ciegos-le dijo Kenneth-lo estamos viendo-.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-pregunto Ulrich asombrado y admirado.

-Apuesto a que eso se logra al volverse uno con el viento-respondió Yumi astutamente.

-Exactamente Yumi-dijo Güin volviendo a tierra-el viento es frágil y relajante, pero también rápido y poderoso-.

-¿Y espera que saltemos por el acantilado?-pregunto Odd.

-Si-respondió Güin con calma-pero no aún, primero deben sentir la esencia del viento y solo entonces les pondré esa prueba-.

-¿Y como haremos eso?-pregunto Aelita.

-Meditando, por supuesto-dijo Güin.

Los chicos se sentaron y se dispusieron a hacer lo mismo que en la cascada, esperaban poder lograrlo o quedarían devastados por el suelo.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Yubel tomaba una taza de te pensando en lo divertidas que se pondrían las cosas muy pronto, cuando Heloise y Mora entraron.

-Mi lady-dijo Heloise-el guerrero que Mora envió fallo y…..-.

-Al menos yo hago algo, tu que haz hecho sino inventar artefactos inútiles-le espeto Mora.

-Silencio-dijo Yubel y amabas se callaron al instante-Heloise, ¿qué sabes de los maestros?-.

-Ellos estarán aquí mañana mi lady-informo Heloise.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto y con sonrisa malvada agregó-eso me pone tan feliz-.

Heloise y Mora se miraron, cuando los maestros oscuros llegaran empezaría un verdadero infierno.

**De regreso con los chicos…….**

Los chicos continuaban meditando mientras Güin y Kisara los observaban para ver sus progresos.

-Maestra-hablo Kisara-¿cómo sabrá en que momento deberán saltar al acantilado?-le pregunto.

-Simplemente lo sabré-respondió Güin.

Kisara la miro sin entender eso, pero no era la primera vez que su maestra decía algo que no entendiera.

Ulrich y sus amigos seguía meditando, tratando de sentir al viento, algo que era muy difícil porque no soplaba el aire, por lo que era muy difícil entender lo que debían hacer.

De pronto sintieron algo, era una sensación agradable, muy parecida a la que sintieron con el agua, pero la diferencia es que esta sensación no solo era relajante, sino que también hacía que los chicos se sintieran libres, sin tensión alguna, como si todos los problemas se hubieran acabado en la Tierra.

-Muy bien-les hablo Güin-levántense-.

Los chicos lo hicieron y miraron a su maestra.

-¿Qué sucede maestra?-le pregunto Ulrich.

-Ha llegado el momento-explico-deberán saltar al acantilado y comprobar si lograron volverse uno con el aire-.

-¿Y de no ser así?-pregunto Odd.

-Bueno, es una caída muy profunda-respondió Güin con calma.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamaron los 5.

-Maestra, no cree que es muy peligroso-advirtió Kisara.

-Si lograron volverse uno con el viento no tienen nada que temer-respondió todavía con calma-y bien, ¿lo harán?-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si sin saber que decir, todos sabían que era muy peligroso y que sino habían logrado lo deseado sería su fin.

-Hay que hacerlo-declaró Ulrich.

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto Yumi.

-No tenemos opción-dijo Ulrich-sino lo intentamos tal vez no podamos pasar al siguiente nivel y eso significara que no seremos rivales para Drago o Yubel-.

-"_No cabe duda que es descendiente del faraón"-_pensaba Güin-_"siempre determinado y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por proteger al mundo"-._

-Pues si Ulrich lo hace, yo también-dijo Kenneth sin dudarlo.

-Yo no tengo miedo-dijo Yumi-así que adelante-.

-Admito que estoy algo asustada-dijo Aelita-pero Ulrich tiene razón, debemos superar esto para poder vencer a Drago-.

-Y yo no puedo permitir que mi novia se lance sola, así que me incluyo-declaro Odd.

Güin sonrió y dijo-Muy bien, pues adelante, salten al acantilado-les indicó.

Los chicos se acercaron a la orilla del acantilado, mientras Kisara cerraba los ojos, pues estaba muy nerviosa y no quería ver lo que sucedería.

Los chicos se tomaron de las manos, cerraron los ojos, tomaron aire y saltaron.

Al saltar sintieron que iban cayendo y creyeron que no lo habían logrado, pero cuando se preparaban para golpear el suelo, se dieron cuenta de que seguían cayendo, en ningún momento parecía que iban a golpear el suelo o que al menos estuvieran cerca, así que decidieron abrir sus ojos.

Contaron hasta tres y los abrieron, cuando lo hicieron vieron que estaban flotando en el aire, pero más que eso, estaban parados en una nube.

-Creo que lo logramos-dijo Kenneth.

-No cabe duda-apoyo Ulrich-miren lo que hay por allá-dijo señalando la derecha.

Cuando todos voltearon vieron un castillo hecho de un cristal plateado, mismo que era muy brillante y que (como dedujeron) debía pertenecer al tercero de los dioses egipcios, por lo que los muchachos se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo, Kenneth y Aelita no perdían oportunidad para tocar las nubes, cosa que tampoco desaprovecho Odd, por lo que Ulrich y Yumi se rieron de esos tres.

-Esos tres son muy parecidos-dijo Yumi-no han dejado de ser niños-.

-Si, pero Kenneth todavía es un niño-observo Ulrich.

-Cierto-admitió Yumi y luego agrego-nunca me imaginé que Odd y Aelita terminarían juntos y se ven muy felices-.

-Si y me pregunto como reaccionara Jeremy-dijo Ulrich, pero luego recordó lo que la maestra Güin le dijo "eso es lo que tú crees", ¿qué significaba eso? Que Yumi estaba enamorada de él y no se había dado cuenta, Ulrich no estaba seguro y decidió correr el riesgo-oye Yumi, hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto.

-Bueno…..yo….quería…de…cir….te…-pero antes de que Ulrich pudiera decir algo más se golpeo con la puerta del castillo, pues no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-¿Ulrich estas bien?-le pregunto Yumi mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, solo fue un pequeño golpe-respondió frotándose la cabeza.

-Jajaja, jamás me imagine que vería eso-se reía Odd.

-Cállate-le dijo Ulrich molesto.

Cuando Odd iba a volver a hablar la puerta del castillo se abrió y pudieron entrar. Los pasillos estaban llenos de estanterías con libros de distintos temas (ciencia, religión, cuentos, física, culturas, etc.) y además distintas pinturas de varios pintores famoso (tales como Da Vinci, Picasso, Miguel Ángel, etc.), Yumi quedo maravillada al ver que también había una gran colección de libros de cultura japonesa, al igual que Ulrich descubrió varios libros egipcios.

-Por lo que se ve-dijo Aelita-el dios del viento es fanático de la lectura y de las piezas de arte-.

-Significa que es un dios muy aburrido-bromeo Odd, pero se arrepintió cuando vio las miradas enfadas de los demás-oigan tranquilos, solo bromeaba-.

-Pues no hagas bromas con los dioses-advirtió Kenneth-no olvides que son los máximos gobernantes de este mundo-.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta que conducía a la sala del trono y esperaron.

-Entren-dijo una voz que sonaba sabia e imponente.

Al entrar vieron que el trono estaba hecho de un cristal blanco, pero a diferencia de los otros castillos en el suelo no había más que un piso común y corriente, por lo que los chicos se extrañaron.

-Que extraño-dijo Ulrich-¿dónde esta el dios?-.

-Creo que ya lo encontré-dijo Kenneth mirando al techo por lo que los demás lo imitaron.

En el techo había un viento reunido y que formaba un remolino y en el centro de este había una figura que comenzó a descender, era un dragón rojo con dos bocas, su cuerpo era largo y esbelto, tenía picos en su espalda y alas rojas.

-Yo soy Slifer el dragón celestial-dijo cuando llego al suelo-dios del viento, señor de los cielos y uno de los 4 grandes soberanos del mundo espiritual-.

-Definitivamente son increíbles-dijo Ulrich.

-Le agradezco el cumplido-dijo Slifer-pero ahora hay que hablar de otro asunto. Si están aquí quiere decir que lograron volverse uno con el viento, eso es algo fascinante, es por eso que se merecen una recompensa-.

-Ya lo sabemos-respondió Odd-después de todo somos geniales-.

-Pero algunos más modestos-dijo Kenneth.

-Muy bien-Slifer levanto su mano y creo las 5 cartas-a ti Odd Della Robia, te entrego la el espíritu de espadachín de llamas, un hábil espadachín que posee un poder oculto-.

-Estoy ansioso por probarlo-dijo Odd.

-A ti Aelita Hopper, te entrego el espíritu la bruja negra, una bruja bondadosa con grandes dotes mágicas que te servirán en batalla-.

-Se lo agradezco-dijo Aelita.

-A ti Kenneth, te entrego el espíritu de Gaia el caballero feroz, maestro y compañero del caballero cuchilla, cuando ambos peleen te asegurada tu victoria-.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Kenneth.

-A ti Yumi Ishiyama, te entrego el espíritu de Maha Vailo, un poderoso hechicero con un gran poder oculto, cuando lo uses junto a tu maga oscura verás algo muy impresionante, pero recuerda siempre escuchar al dragón negro-.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias-dijo Yumi.

-Y a ti mi amo-dijo Slifer y Ulrich soltó un bufido molesto-he de entender que no te agrada que te llame amo-.

-No es algo que me guste mucho-admitió.

-Pero así lo hemos querido-hizo una pausa-y debes saber que tú tienes dos regalos, ¿verdad?-.

Ulrich asintió y Slifer continúo.

-Muy bien, el primero es el espíritu del Buster Blade, el mejor espadachín que ha existido en el mundo espiritual, cuando él y tu mago oscuro se unan en la batalla junto a tu dragón blanco será imposible que pierdas el duelo-.

-¿Y el segundo es usted, verdad?-.

-Exactamente-dijo Slifer-ya que nuestro deber es ayudarlo en todo lo posible-.

-Pero tengo una pregunta-dijo Ulrich-¿por qué me eligieron a mí?-.

-Tienes una mente despierta, y eso es algo bueno, la curiosidad es algo muy valioso, pero no puedo responderte eso todavía, olvídalo por el momento. Lo sabrás con tiempo-le dijo Slifer antes de empezar a brillar.

-Espere……-dijo Ulrich pero ya era tarde.

La carta de Slifer llego a la mano de Ulrich y luego un rayo de luz los cegó.

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que habían vuelto con Güin y Kisara.

-Lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Güin.

-Admito que tenía un poco de miedo, pero siempre tuve fe en que lograrían-declaro Kisara.

-Fue algo increíble-dijo Aelita-realmente caminamos entre las nubes-.

-Aunque yo tengo una duda-dijo Odd-¿por qué el dios Slifer tiene tantos libros?-

-Porque Slifer es el dios más sabio de todos, y a él le gusta estudiar todas las distintas culturas que existen, las artes que los humanos crean y los libros que escriben, el piensa que siempre se puede aprender más-dijo Güin.

-Oh-dijo Odd simplemente.

-Ya oscureció-dijo Yumi al ver el cielo.

-Si, es que son las 9:00 pm-contesto Kisara.

-A veces olvido que el tiempo no existe en el mundo espiritual-dijo Ulrich.

-Bueno, regresemos a la cabaña-indico Güin y todos la siguieron.

El entrenamiento había dado frutos, pero lo que no sabían era que en muy poco tiempo iban a enfrentar el terrible poder de la oscuridad.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Yubel tomaba una taza de te mientras Heloise y Mora jugaban ajedrez.

-Jaque-dijo Heloise altaneramente.

-No por mucho hermanita-le advirtió Mora.

En ese momento Yubel se puso de pie y sonrió.

-¿Ocurre algo mi lady?-pregunto Mora.

-Siento un gran poder maligno acercándose-dijo Yubel con sonrisa maligna-los maestros se acercan y la victoria también-.

Heloise y Mora se miraron, muy pronto empezaría la verdadera guerra.

**De regreso a la cabaña……..**

Los chicos decidieron quedarse un rato afuera contemplando las estrellas y el lago, el cual estaba brillando gracias a las pequeñas luciérnagas que volaban sobre el, era un hermoso espectáculo.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Aelita mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Odd y este le pasaba un brazo para acercarla más a él.

-Cierto-admitió Odd.

Ulrich y Yumi los observaban con distintos pensamientos, por un lado estaban felices por ellos, pero por el otro les preocupaba la reacción que tendría Jeremy, sus pensamientos se acabaron cuando Kenneth hablo.

-Y ustedes, ¿cuándo van a empezar a salir?-les pregunto.

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron, y antes de que Ulrich dijera algo Yumi hablo.

-Mira Kenneth, Ulrich y yo solo somos amigos y nada más, así que por favor no molestes-le dijo.

Ulrich bajo la mirada entristecido mientras Odd y Aelita lo observaban.

-Deberíamos hacer algo por ellos, ¿no crees?-le susurro Aelita a su novio.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y hay que incluir a Kenneth, después de todo es listo-.

-Y mientras más seamos mejor-admitió Aelita.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, que parecía que no había problemas en el mundo, ni que un demonio egipcio estaba esperando su regreso para vengarse por todo el tiempo que ha permanecido sellado.

-La cena esta lista-les aviso Kisara.

Los chicos entraron y vieron que la cena de Kisara era una pizza que ella había preparado para todos.

-Como premio por sus resultados tan buenos, hoy pueden cenar viendo una película en la sala-explicaba Güin-y me parece que a los chicos de su edad les gusta la pizza y además hay refrescos en el refrigerador, esta noche pueden dormir en la sala si lo desean y hacer lo que las chicas llaman pijamada-les dijo con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se alegraron ante esa noticia y rápidamente subieron para cambiarse y ponerse sus pijamas, mientras Kisara les tendía unas cobijas en el piso de la sala para que pudieran dormir ahí esa noche, finalmente los cinco bajaron ya con sus pijamas listos para pasar una divertida noche.

-Muy bien, la pizza esta en la mesa y los refrescos en el refrigerador, hay varias películas de distintos géneros al lado de la TV, diviértanse y no se duerman muy tarde-indicó Güin y los chicos asintieron.

Kisara comenzó a subir pero antes dijo-Les recomiendo esa película, es muy bonita-.

Los chicos vieron la caja de la película que Kisara señalo, se llamaba "Frágil, la historia de un fantasma". Los chicos decidieron verla y mientras la veía comían pizza, que era la mejor que hubieran probado en sus vidas, Kisara demostraba sus habilidades culinarias nuevamente.

La película era de suspenso, pero la historia era muy triste y cuando terminó Aelita estaba llorando e incluso a Yumi le brotaron algunas lágrimas, pese al miedo que daba la película, el final fue muy triste como para no llorar.

-Kisara tenía razón-dijo Yumi-es muy buena película-.

-Si, pobre niña-dijo Aelita y Odd la abrazo.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieren hacer ahora?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Son las 2:00 am, y la maestra dijo que no nos durmiéramos muy tarde-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero todavía no tengo sueño-dijo Odd.

-Ni yo-apoyo Aelita.

-¿Y si jugamos algo?-sugirió Yumi.

-¿A qué?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Creo que vi una baraja de póker en el librero, ¿Qué tal si jugamos cartas?-sugirió Kenneth.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Odd y el resto acepto.

Kenneth fue por la baraja y luego pregunto-¿Y si en lugar de apostar dinero el que tenga el menor juego pasa por una prueba?-.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y comenzaron a jugar, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, ya que las pruebas generalmente eran muy complicadas, pero en el caso de Aelita, ella no sabía que tipo de desafío dar, por lo que Odd terminaba ayudándola.

Después de mucho jugar vieron que ya eran las 4:00 am, por lo que decidieron dormirse, lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que al día siguiente, se enfrentarían a sus más grandes enemigos.

**En la isla oscura………**

Yubel se preparaba para dormir mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-_"Hasta ahora he fallado, he subestimado a la luz y a sus amigos y eso me ha traído solo derrotas y decepción, pero mañana todo cambiara, porque la oscuridad tiene aliados poderosos y nuestros más poderosos guerreros muy pronto estarán aquí para empezar la verdadera guerra"-_con este pensamiento se quedo dormida mientras sonreía malignamente.

Sin que ella lo supiera, el momento estaba más cerca de lo que ella pensaba, porque afuera del palacio, por el mar se veía un barco de color negro que se acercaba a la isla y a bordo venía 8 personas (si se le podía llamar así) que miraban a la isla mientras el que parecía ser el líder se acercaba a la proa.

-Estamos a punto de llegar-le dijo a sus compañeros.

La guerra estaba muy cerca.

**Continuara……………**

_Y hasta aquí llega el 10mo. Capítulo, perdón si es más corto que el anterior, pero quería que fuera así, porque el próximo va a ser más largo, finalmente los terribles maestros oscuros han llegado y nuestros amigos enfrentaran una amenaza más poderosa._

**PVS21: **_gracias por tu comentario y descuida, si va a haber Ulrich y Yumi, pero como dije en otros capítulos, antes tendrán que pasar una dura prueba que pondrá en peligro su amistad y solo te diré que cierto chico del Kadic será el culpable de esto._


	12. Los maestros oscuros

_Regreso trayéndoles el 11vo. Capítulo, que aunque largo espero que sea de su agrado, una gran batalla se aproxima y los chicos verán el regreso de un viejo enemigo._

_Ahora el 11vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 11 Los maestros de la oscuridad.**

Nuevamente el sol salió solo que esta vez los chicos se despertaron a las 11:00 am, cosa que no sorprendió a Güin ni a Kisara.

-Parece que se divirtieron mucho anoche-dijo Kisara alegremente y al ver que no había quedado nada de pizza.

-Si-admitió Ulrich-fue muy entretenido-.

-Y ¿Qué les pareció la película?-les pregunto.

-Muy entretenida y muy buena-dijo Yumi.

-Oigan-los llamo Kenneth-¿no deberíamos despertarlos?-.

El resto vio a lo que Kenneth se refería, Odd y Aelita todavía estaban dormidos, Aelita estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Odd mientras el la abrazaba con su brazo.

-Háganlo-ordeno Güin-el desayuno ya esta listo y deben alimentarse para tener fuerzas-.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les indicaron, Aelita despertó fácilmente, pero Odd tardó un poco, cuando finalmente despertó se dirigieron a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaban, Güin se encontraba parada frente a la ventana mientras sentía los rayos del sol, parecía ser un bello día soleado, pero sentía que una nube de oscuridad se acercaba.

**En la isla oscura…….**

El barco se detuvo en la playa y los 8 guerreros descendieron, cuando pisaron tierra firme se dirigieron al palacio.

**En el salón del trono…….**

Yubel se encontraba sentada en su trono mientras tomaba una taza de te, Heloise y Mora estaban arrodilladas frente a ella, de pronto Yubel se levanta de golpe tirando la taza al suelo, por lo que Heloise y Mora se asustaron.

-¿Ocurre algo alteza?-pregunto Heloise, pero Yubel no respondió, simplemente sonrió con maldad.

De pronto se oyó que algo golpeaba la puerta, y de ese golpe siguieron otros mientras Heloise y Mora se acercaban a Yubel con cautela y sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

Y entonces sucedió, la puerta se abrió de golpe y los 8 guerreros que llegaron entraron con paso firme.

-Bienvenidos-los saludo Yubel mientras Heloise y Mora se ocultaban detrás de ella-maestros de la oscuridad-.

Los maestros se detuvieron a cierta distancia y comenzaron a presentarse.

-Maestro de las sombras: Koragg-dijo el que parecía ser el líder, era un caballero de armadura de color morado con algunas partes azules, guantes y botas negras, su casco tenía un visor de color negro y en sus hombreras habían la cabeza de lobos plateados.

-Maestra del relámpago: Xana-dijo la que parecía ser la única mujer del grupo, su cabello era negro y tan largo que llegaba hasta el suelo, tenía una túnica negra y un chaleco color rojo y en su mano izquierda sostenía un báculo en el que estaba el símbolo de un ojo (Nota: así es, XANA había regresado y en este mismo capítulo se explica como lo hizo).

-Maestro de la ilusión: Imperiex-dijo un guerrero que parecía una momia-hechicero, sus manos y cara estaban tapados por vendajes, pero llevaba un sombrero de pico (muy parecido al del mago oscuro) y una túnica de colores azul oscuro con algunas líneas doradas en el centro de la túnica y en los brazos.

-Maestro de los juegos: Zagato-dijo el miembro más joven, parecía tener la misma edad que William, pero iba vestido con una armadura negra y una capa de color rojo, su cabello era café oscuro y su mirada había una demencia que superaba la de Prieto.

-Maestro del mar: Leviatán-dijo un guerrero que parecía un serpiente mezclada entre cobra y víbora de cascabel, su cabeza y cuerpo eran alargados y carecía de pies y manos, pero poseía 2 pares de aletas en su lugar.

-Maestro de la noche: Myotismon-dijo un guerrero parecido a un vampiro, usaba la clásica ropa que suelen usar los vampiros (capa, ropa negra, etc.), su pelo era rubio y usaba un antifaz, mientras de su boca surgían los clásicos colmillos.

-Maestro de las máquinas: Megatron-dijo un guerrero androide, su metal era de un color morado con negro y tenía dos alas, su cabeza era protegida por un casco con cuernos y tenía un medallón en el centro (Notas: si se lo pregunta, si es el Megatron de Transformers, el de nueva generación, es uno de mis villanos favoritos y por eso quise agregarlos).

-Maestro del veneno: Arbok-dijo el último miembro, que parecía ser una mezcla entre escorpión y cobra, tenía una cola con un aguijón, pero su cabeza era alargada (tipo alíen) y poseía dos brazos comunes, pero que tenían la habilidad de convertirse en pinzas.

Cuando todos terminaron de presentarse se arrodillaron ante Yubel y ella se acerco, por lo que Heloise y Mora se ocultaron detrás del trono.

-Los estaba esperando-les dijo Yubel-de pie mis sirvientes-.

Los maestros se pusieron de pie y Koragg tomo la palabra.

-Mi lady, si me permite preguntar, ¿por qué nos ha llamado?-.

-Primero díganme, ¿cómo va todo con los villanos del mundo?-.

-Están pensando en la oferta-dijo Xana-al parecer aún no quieren cree que nuestro amo puede darles el control total del universo, pero son codiciosos y muy pronto los tendremos de nuestro lado-aseguro.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Yubel-pero volviendo al tema importante los convoque porque la luz y sus amigos se han convertido en una plaga-.

-¿Son tan poderosos?-pregunto Imperiex.

-Han vencido a tres de mis duelistas y la luz tiene ya tres cartas de dioses egipcios, no podemos permitir que obtenga la última y libere sus poderes-.

-Pero solo son niños-hablo Zagato-no pueden ser tan poderosos-.

-Yo ya he peleado con ellos-dijo Xana-y se lo suficiente de ellos para saber que son muy hábiles y que realmente son una plaga-.

-Efectivamente-dijo Yubel-y es por eso que los llame-.

-¿Qué desea que hagamos?-pregunto Koragg.

-Por lo pronto solo darse a conocer-respondió Yubel-yo hare lo mismo, he permanecido aquí demasiado tiempo, ha llegado el momento de que vean el rostro de su enemiga-dijo con maldad.

-_"Prepárate Aelita, porque finalmente nos volveremos a ver y esta vez te tengo una sorpresa"-_pensaba Xana.

**De regreso en la cabaña…….**

Los chicos estaban jugando en el campo con un balón, era hombre vs mujeres (pero debido a la diferencia numérica, se decidió que Kenneth fuer el portero y el resto trataba de mater gol), para Aelita era un poco difícil al igual para Yumi, por lo que se decidió que los equipos fueran Ulrich y Yumi vs Odd y Aelita, y de esa forma el juego fuera más justo.

Güin seguía muy seria y esto preocupo a Kisara.

-Maestra, ¿ocurre algo?-.

-Por el momento no-le dijo-pero escucha, quiero que te quedes en la cabaña y no salgas por nada del mundo-le pidió.

Kisara la miro sin entender, pero no se atrevió a decir nada porque Güin se veía demasiado preocupada, era la primera vez que se ponía así y se imaginó que algo muy serio estaba por ocurrir.

-Voy con los muchachos, recuerda mis indicaciones-le dijo antes de salir y Kisara asintió.

Cuando Güin salió los chicos detuvieron su juego.

-¿Ocurre algo maestra?-le pregunto Ulrich.

Güin asintió y seriamente dijo-Prepárense, porque hoy va a ser un día largo-.

Los chicos la miraron sin entender y antes de poder decir algo, un fuerte viento se sintió y Güin volteo asustada.

-¡AHÍ VIENEN!-dijo Güin.

En ese momento un relámpago golpeo el suelo creando una gran cortina de humo, de la que salieron los maestros oscuros.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Somos los maestros de la oscuridad-respondió Koragg.

-_"Los maestros oscuros"-_pensó Güin sabiendo lo que significaba.

-¿Maestros oscuros?-pregunto Yumi, mientras Aelita sentía algo familiar en la única mujer.

-Así es-dijo Koragg y comenzaron a presentarse-maestro de las sombras: Koragg-.

-Maestra del relámpago: Xana-al oír ese nombre, los chicos se miraron entre si, pero antes de poder decir algo, el resto de los maestros continuo.

-Maestro de la ilusión: Imperiex-.

-Maestro de los juegos: Zagato-.

-Maestro del mar: Leviatán-.

-Maestro de la noche: Myotismon-.

-Maestro de las maquinas: Megatron-.

-Maestro del veneno: Arbok-.

Una vez que acabaron con la presentación, Xana dio un paso al frente quedando al lado de Koragg.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis queridos guerreros lyoko-les dijo a los chicos.

-No puedes ser Xana-le dijo Odd-él o ella o tú fuiste vencido o vencida por Jeremy-.

-Eso es lo que creyeron-respondió con sonrisa maligna.

-¿A qué te refieres?-interrogó Yumi.

Xana se rió antes de comenzar a contar su historia.

------FLASHBACK---------

Xana P.O.V.

Cuando Jeremy usó ese programa parecía que iba a ser mi final, pero en ese momento alguien me estaba cuidando.

Fin P.O.V.

Se ve el fantasma que solía ser Xana vagando por un mundo de oscuridad mientras una mano con tres dedos y una garra en el centro de su palma la sostenía, fue cuando Xana escucho una voz que producía un terror como jamás experimento y unos ojos rojos aparecían viéndola.

-Obedece mis órdenes y yo te daré más poder del que jamás imaginaste. Con ese poder serás invencible y podrás vengarte de los humanos que te hicieron esto-le dijo.

-¿Y qué pide a cambio?-pregunto temerosa.

-Solo tu lealtad hacia mí: el rey Drago-.

-Aceptaré lo que sea con tal de vengarme-.

Drago uso su magia oscura para encerrar a Xana en una esfera, cuando la libero Xana tenía su actual aspecto.

-Me siento tan poderosa-dijo mientras sonreía-nunca había sentido tanto poder-.

-Ahora eres maestra del relámpago y no olvides que ahora me sirves a mí-.

-Si amo-dijo Xana inclinándose.

Ese día Xana regreso más poderosa que nunca.

--------FIN FLASHBACKS-------

-He vuelto-dijo Xana riéndose-todo gracias al amo Drago-.

-No puedo creer que ahora sirvas a Drago-dijo Aelita incrédula.

-Y ahora no necesito de una supercomputadora para vivir, posee vida propia y más poder que nunca-.

-Suficiente-dijo Koragg y Xana callo al instante-hemos venido para conocer a la luz y a sus amigos y por lo que siento son grandes guerreros-.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?-pregunto Myotismon-solo son niños-.

-Pero niños muy poderosos-intervino Megatron-si han llegado tan lejos-.

-Pues entonces que esperamos-dijo Imperiex-eliminémoslos-.

-Aún no-dijo Koragg-la princesa quiere verlos frente a frente-.

-¿Yubel?-pregunto Ulrich-¿Finalmente va a dar la cara?-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar el nombre de la princesa?-cuestiono Zagato enfadado-humano repugnante-.

-No me sorprende-dijo Xana-él siempre ha sido el más atrevido e insolente de todos esos mocosos-.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, otro relámpago cayo del cielo y de entre el humo surgió la mismísima Yubel.

-Frente a frente finalmente Ulrich, como tú lo deseabas-le dijo con sonrisa maligna.

-¿Tú eres Yubel?-pregunto Ulrich sorprendido-eres muy joven-.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti-.

El resto de los chicos estaban igual de sorprendidos, Yubel tenía una voz aterradora, pero al verla no parecía tan peligrosa.

-No se confíen-advirtió Güin-su apariencia no muestra gran cosa, pero puedo sentir un gran poder oscuro-dijo con una gota de sudor.

Era la primera vez que Güin mostraba miedo y eso preocupaba a los chicos, finalmente Kenneth hablo.

-Oigan hay otro detalle-dijo captando la atención de los demás-¿no cree que se parece un poco a Ulrich?-pregunto.

El resto los miro a ambos, pero a diferencia de Kenneth, ellos no les hallaban ningún tipo de parecido.

-Creo que alucinaste Kenneth-dijo Odd.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, Yubel atravesó el camino hasta llegar donde estaba Ulrich y ambos se vieron retadoramente.

-Eres muy apuesto-le dijo-con razón tantas chicas mueren por ti-.

Yumi sintió deseos de matar a Yubel al ver como lo coqueteaba (Nota: según ella).

-¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?-le pregunto.

-No, solo te dije una verdad-.

En ese momento Kenneth abrió mucho los ojos, esa voz no le era tan extraña y entonces lo recordó.

------FLASHBACKS------

-No quisieron cooperar-recordaba esa voz-dijeron que nunca entregarían a su hijo así que simplemente los elimine-.

------FIN FLASHBACKS-----

-Fuiste tú-dijo Kenneth mientras las lágrimas corría por su rostro y captaba la señal de todos-¡TU MATASTE A MIS PADRES!-grito con rabia.

Al oír eso todos vieron a Yubel y Ulrich dio un salto hacia atrás.

Al principio Yubel no reconoció a Kenneth, pero luego abrió los ojos al hacerlos-Oh, tu eres ese niño que apareció cuando mate a esos dos gusanos-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡¿GUSANOS?! ¡¿ASI LLAMAS A MIS PADRES?!-dijo Kenneth furioso.

-Todos los humanos son gusanos-dijo Yubel con calma-solo son una plaga que debe ser eliminada de este mundo para siempre-.

Kenneth estaba furioso y se hubiera lanzado contra Yubel si Güin no lo hubiera detenido.

-Espera Kenneth-le dijo abrazándolo-entiendo como te sientes, pero ninguno de ustedes es rival para ella ni siquiera yo-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon a ver que quien dijo eso era Ulrich, tenía su mano convertida en puño mientras un aura blanca lo rodeaba.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de los humano?-decía furioso y Yubel solo lo miraba seriamente-¿Eso es lo que piensas de los padres de Kenneth? ¡AHHHHH! ¡YUGIOH!-grito y al instante apareció con su traje blanco.

Yubel estaba un poco sorprendida por el como Ulrich se transformo, pero aún así sabía que no tenía el poder para encararla.

-¿Acaso piensa desafiarme con ese poder tan blanco?-.

Ulrich grito y de su espalda emergió el dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-¡RELAMPAGO BLANCO!-dijo y el dragón lanzó su ataque contra Yubel, quien lo recibió directamente.

El impacto levanto mucho polvo por lo que todos (excepto los maestros) se cubrieron los rostros. Ulrich cayó de rodillas cansado.

-¡ULRICH!-grito Yumi corriendo a ayudarlo seguida por sus amigos-¿Estas bien?-pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Si-respondió sacudiéndose la cabeza-solo algo cansado-.

-Yo también-dijo una voz.

Al voltear vieron que Yubel no había recibido ni un solo rasguño.

-Pe….pe…ro…-Ulrich tenía los ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus amigos.

-¿De verdad creíste que me vencerías con ese poder tan insignificante?-le dijo burlonamente-te demostraré lo que es un verdadero poder-dijo y con su mano derecha creo una esfera de luz verde que lanzó contra los chicos.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, al abrir sus ojos vieron que la maestra Güin estaba deteniendo la energía, pero ni siquiera ella la pudo contener mucho tiempo, ya que la fuerza de Yubel era demasiada que la lanzó contra el suelo.

-¡MAESTRA!-gritaron todos y corrieron a ayudarla.

-Ni siquiera su maestra puede contra mi poder-les dijo Yubel burlonamente.

Los chicos no sabían que hacer, Güin había sido vencida muy fácilmente y ellos estaban a merced de Yubel y los maestros.

-Acabemos con ellos-dijo Zagato.

-No-lo detuvo Koragg-la princesa no ha dado una orden-.

Zagato miro a la princesa y pregunto-¿Podemos destruirlos mi lady?-.

-No, aún no, tengo en mente planes mucho más divertidos para ellos-dijo malévolamente-ya lo saben mocosos, su enemiga es más poderosa de lo que cree-.

Tras decir eso Yubel y los maestros desaparecieron. Mientras los chicos intentaban hacer reaccionar a Güin, cuando Kisara salió.

-A lado-dijo arrodillándose junto a Güin y colocando una mano en su pecho.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-pregunto Odd.

-No crean que solo soy buena cocinera, también soy la mejor curandera que existe-dijo y su mano comenzó a brillar.

Finalmente Güin comenzó a toser y tras exhalar aire se incorporó.

-¿Cómo se siente maestra?-pregunto Kisara automáticamente.

-Si, gracias Kisara-respondió y luego volteo con los chicos-¿están todos bien?-.

Los chicos asintieron, pero aún tenían muchas preguntas.

-Maestra-comenzó Yumi-¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?-.

Güin suspiro y dijo-Entremos a la cabaña y les explicaré-.

**En la isla oscura…….**

Yubel se sentía muy feliz después de cómo humillo a los chicos, pero aún así no debía bajar la guardia, ellos era poderosos y subestimarlos sería un error fatal.

-Xana-llamo Yubel y en ese instante Xana hizo su aparición.

-Si mi lady-dijo arrodillándose.

-¿Tienes algún plan para destruir a esa chica de pelo rosado?-.

Xana sonrió con maldad-Claro mi lady, y no solo la destruirá sino que ella sufrirá mucho, puedo asegurarlo-.

-Eso espero, ve y cumple con tu plan-.

Xana se retiro mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

-_"Mi venganza esta cerca"-._

**De regreso a la cabaña…….**

Los chicos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala escuchando a su maestra.

-Los maestros oscuros son los guerreros más poderosos y terribles del imperio de Drago, cada uno es poderoso y malvado, y han sido la clave de casi todas las conquistas de Drago-les explicaba.

-¿Casi?-pregunto Kenneth sin entender eso.

-Drago esta sellado y por lo tanto confía en que sus maestros conquisten gran parte del universo y lo han hecho, pero aún queda un planeta por conquistar-.

-¿Cúal?-pregunto Aelita.

Antes de que Güin respondiera una voz se oyó de afuera.

-¡AELITA! ¡SAL Y ENFRENTAME!-gritaba.

Los chicos reconocieron rápidamente la voz y salieron para comprobar que efectivamente era Xana quien los estaba desafiando, o más bien desafiaba a Aelita.

-¿Qué quieres Xana?-retó Yumi.

-Vengo a retar a Aelita a un duelo, quiero ver si sigue siendo tan buena como en lyoko-se burlaba.

-Te lo demostrare-dijo Aelita sin miedo y sujetando la sortija del milenio-¡YUGIOH!-dijo y el aura de luz la ilumino, cuando ceso tenía puesto su traje de lyoko, seguí siendo rosa, pero esta vez con tonos violetas y morados, y en sus muñecas estaban los dibujos de una hada-¿Estas lista para pelear?-.

-Jajajaja-Xana comenzó a reir-¿creíste que pelearías conmigo? Que tonta, pelearas con uno de mis siervos-dijo haciéndose a un lado y pareciendo una persona encapuchada.

-¿Quién es?-dijo Aelita, pero algo en la silueta del hombre se le hacía muy familiar.

-No lo reconoces, pobrecita-suspiro-pero bueno, revelare tu rostro mi leal sirviente-.

-Si maestra-dijo el hombre y su voz sonaba muy familiar para Aelita.

Cuando se quito su capucha todos abrieron los ojos al reconocerlo (bueno solo Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y Aelita), no podían cree lo que veían sus ojos.

-No puedo creerlo-decía Ulrich.

-Es imposible que sea él-decía Yumi incrédula.

-¿Acaso estoy soñando?-pregunto Odd y Kenneth lo pellizco-¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Para que vieras que estabas despierto-le dijo Kenneth tranquilamente.

Aelita no había dicho nada, la persona que estaba frente a ella no le era desconocida, de hecho la conocía muy bien.

-No, esto no puede ser cierto-decía mientras lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos-eres……-

**Continuara……..**

_Y aquí quedo el 11vo. Capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Finalmente los guerreros más poderosos de Drago han aparecido y Xana es uno de ellos ahora, pero bien en el próximo capítulo Aelita enfrentara el duelo más difícil de su vida, pues su enemigo es alguien muy conocido por todos._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tus comentario, me agrada que los villanos te parezcan desalmados (al menos eso entendí con lo que dijiste de que te caía cada vez peor), pero bueno eso significa que estoy logrando hacerlos ver como los villanos que son, crueles y sin corazón, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y ¿qué te pareció el regreso de Xana? Y en el próximo habrá otra sorpresa sobre el oponente de Aelita._

**Geny Hanubasa: **_muchísimas gracias por tus comentario y no te preocupes por haber tardado, después de todo tu haz apoyado mi fic desde los primeros capítulos y espero que este te haya gustado igual, Xana regreso y esta vez más poderosa que nunca, ade más de que trajo consigo un invitado muy especial para eliminar a Aelita, pero bueno, sabrán de quien se trata en el próximo capítulo, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntar y eso va para todos los que lean mi fic._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	13. Las lagrimas derramadas por la princesa

_Gracias por sus comentarios, realmente los aprecio mucho, me da gusto que mi fic tenga tanta aceptación y creo que logre mi objetivo de sorprenderlos con el regreso de Xana, pues bien en este capítulo hay otra pequeña sorpresa._

_Y ahora el 12vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 12 La lágrimas derramadas por la princesa de lyoko.**

-¡PADREEEE!-grito Aelita.

Era así, frente a ellos se encontraba Franz Hopper, pero algo no estaba bien, ¿qué hacía con Xana? ¿Y por que lo llamo su sirviente? Pero Aelita no pensaba en eso, solo corría a los brazos de su padre.

-¡PAPA!-grito Aelita abrazándolo y llorando-pensé que nunca te volvería a ver-.

Pero Franz Hopper no correspondió el abrazo, sino que la aparto bruscamente tirándola al suelo, por lo que Odd fue a ayudarla.

-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunto furioso mientras ayudaba a Aelita a ponerse de pie, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y tristeza.

-Aelita, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ciega?-le dijo su padre furioso-¿cómo puedes atreverte a desafiar a lord Drago? El salvador del universo-.

-¿Salvador?-dijo Ulrich incrédulo-¿acaso se volvió loco?-.

-¿Cómo puede decir que Drago es el salvador del universo?-dijo Yumi.

-Abran sus ojos como yo he abierto los míos-replico Hopper-el amo Drago es la única oportunidad que tiene el universo de obtener orden y disciplina-y agrego-y eso solo se logrará al someter al universo al poder de la oscuridad-.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI PADRE?!-grito Aelita al tiempo que miraba a Xana con odio.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto-dijo con calma-el mismo día que regrese a la vida gracias al amo, él también salvo a Hopper-.

-Lo imagine-intervino Güin-entiendo porque Xana se unió a Drago, pero usted Hopper, ¿cómo pudo traicionar a su hija de esa forma?-.

-¿Traicionar?-dijo incrédulo Hopper-ella me traiciono a mi, al atreverse a desafiar el poder y los deseos del amo Drago, Aelita entiende que el amo es él único que puede traer el orden al universo-.

-¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE!-grito Aelita furiosa-¡MI PADRE NUNCA DIRIA COSAS COMO ESAS! ¡EL ERA BUENO Y SABIO!-.

-En ese entonces era un tonto-dijo Hopper-pero ahora veo todo más claro gracias al amo Drago y tú también puedes hacerlo hija, solo deja todas esas ridiculeces de intentar desafiar al amor y ven conmigo-.

Pero Aelita negó con la cabeza con lágrimas en sus ojos-Nunca me uniré a alguien que desea llevar destrucción y sufrimiento al universo-.

-Entonces prepárate para el duelo-le dijo su padre.

-No puede pelear con su propia hija-intervino Odd-¿acaso no sabe lo que ocurre si pierde un duelo?-.

-Claro que lo se y para mi hija será un honor dar su alma para alimentar al amo-.

Odd iba decir algo más, pero Aelita tomo su mano y se le adelanto-Déjame encargarme de esto Odd-.

-Pero Aelita…..-.

-Es mi padre y seré yo quien lo rescate-dijo decidida.

-Pero…..-.

-Por favor Odd, entiéndeme-suplico Aelita.

Odd solo suspiro y asintió-De acuerdo Aelita, pero ten cuidado-.

-Lo tendré-dijo y beso a su novio.

-Vaya, así que cambiaste a Jeremy por Odd-dijo Xana burlonamente-pobrecito estará devastado-.

-¡CALLATE!-advirtió Aelita-muy bien padre si solo de esta forma puedo hacerte reaccionar adelante-.

-Como quieras-dijo sacando una carta-supongo que reconocerán esta carta: reino de las tinieblas-.

La esfera oscura apareció y absorbió a Aelita y a su padre.

-Espero que Aelita este bien-dijo Yumi preocupada.

-No puedo creer lo cruel que es Drago, hacer que padre e hija se enfrenten-dijo Kenneth.

-Y solo uno saldrá con vida-dijo Ulrich.

Odd no hablaba, solo miraba la esfera sabiendo que su novia debía ser muy fuerte en este duelo.

-_"Veamos que tan bien lo haces querida Aelita"-_pensaba Xana con maldad.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…….**

Aelita estaba aterrada, el solo ver el ojo de quien fuera el culpable de que su padre se volviera malvado era un sentimiento que la llenaba de miedo y odio.

-No temas hija, aún puedes salvarte, todo lo que tienes que hacer es jurar tu lealtad al amo-.

-Eso es algo que jamás hare-dijo determinada-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-.

-Comienza hijita-le dijo Hopper.

-Como quieras-saco una carta-convoco a la dama águila en modo de ataque-dijo Aelita y ante ella apareció una mujer con brazos y piernas de ave con 1300 puntos de ataque.

-Mi turno-dijo Hopper-convocó al guardián de la habitación del trono en modo de ataque-apareció un robot dorado con tres misiles en la espalda y de 1650 puntos de ataque-¡AHORA ATACA CON TRIPLE MISIL!-ordeno y el robot ataco destruyendo a la dama águila y quitándole energía a Aelita-Lo ves hija, no puedes ganar, ahórrate este sufrimiento y únete al amo, solo así verás el orden que él traerá-.

-Nunca me uniré a Drago-decía Aelita-le prometía a Ulrich que lo ayudaría a vencerlo, así como el nos ayudo en lyoko a ambos-.

-Ese chico es un tonto al oponerse al amo Drago-.

-No es ningún tonto y yo no me uniré a ese monstruo-dijo mientras sacaba una carta-invoco a la bruja negra-en ese instante hizo su aparición el espíritu que Slifer le dio, una bruja con vestido amarillo, cola y alas de demonio y sosteniendo un báculo con 1700 de ataque-¡DESTRUYE A ESE ROBOT!-.

La bruja ataco y derroto al robot, lo que le costo energía a su padre.

-Veo que quieres que uno de los dos sea devorado por el amo hija-.

-No, yo solo quería que mis padres volvieran, pero tú te haz dejado influenciar por la maldad de Drago y mi deber es salvarte-.

-No necesito que me salven, tú eres quien necesita abrir sus ojos-.

Aelita simplemente negó con la cabeza-No, tú eres el que no entiende, pero bueno, para terminar colocaré esta carta boca abajo-.

-Si es lo mejor que tiene, eres más débil que antes-dijo Hopper sacando una carta-invoco al caballero robótico-apareció un robot con una armadura negra parecida a las usadas por caballeros con 1600 de ataque-luego lo sacrificaré para invocar al rey maquina-dijo Hopper y un robot aún más poderoso emergió, uno con 2100 de ataque-¡AHORA ATACA!-.

-¡REVELO MI CARTA BOCA ABAJO!-dijo Aelita volteando su carta-fuerza de espejo-.

-¿Una trampa?-.

-No soy tan débil como creías padre-dijo Aelita mientras el ataque era absorbido y regresado al rey maquina destruyéndolo.

Como consecuencia Hopper perdió más energía, pero no toda.

-¡Ugh!-exclamo-veo que te he subestimado, pero ya me canse de juegos-.

-Pero ahora es mi turno-saco una carta-invoco al hada mística en modo de defensa-el hada azul apareció arrodillada y con 2000 de defensa-y colocaré otra carta boca abajo-

-Bien es mi turno-saco una carta-usare la carta mágica reciclo de maquinas, esta carta me permite revivir a dos espíritus tipo maquina y fusionarlos-.

-¿Fusionarlos?-.

-Así es-dijo Hopper-vamos vuelvan rey maquina y caballero robótico, fusiónense para formar a la maquina más poderosa de todas. Hija conoce a la maquina perfecta-frente Aelita apareció un robot gigante con 2700 de ataque-¡Y AHORA DESTRUYE A ESA BRUJA NEGRA!-.

El robot abrió un compartimiento en su hombro y lanzo varios misiles que destruyeron a la bruja negra y le quitaron energía a Aelita.

-Acéptalo hija, tuviste suerte hace un momento, pero no puedes ganarme-.

-Por favor-rogo Aelita-papá reacciona, si uno de los dos pierde, perderemos mucho más, no quiero perderte otra vez-declaró con lágrimas.

-Entonces únetenos y sabrás lo que es el verdadero poder-.

-¿Qué es lo que Drago te ha hecho?-.

-El me salvo, me devolvió la vida-dijo furioso-y él me mostro que el universo es caótico y que la única forma de lograr orden y armonía es sometiéndolo a la oscuridad-

-Padre…-dijo Aelita tristemente al ver que su padre, el hombre que la salvo tantas veces en lyoko, se había convertido en esclavo de Drago y que no podía salvarlo, solo podía enviar su alma hacia Drago, finalmente saco una carta y vio que se trataba de su espíritu guía, Veluz la reina de las hadas-_"por favor, dime que hacer"-_suplico mentalmente.

En ese momento la carta brillo y Aelita escucho una dulce voz.

-Aelita, no hay nada que puedas hacer-decía la voz, a quien Aelita identifico como Veluz-tu padre ha caído ante el poder maligno de Drago y ni siquiera la luz podría salvarlo, el destino de uno de los dos esta sellado, pero no llores mi pequeña, porque yo estoy contigo y nunca te abandonaré-.

Aunque la respuesta no era la que Aelita deseaba, se sintió consolada y dispuesta a continuar el duelo.

-Muy bien papá, sino puedo hacerte entender, entonces tampoco puedo dejarte ganar-

-¿Acaso piensas vencerme?-se burlo Hopper-con ese patético elfo-.

-No lo subestimes-dijo Aelita-porque te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa. Ahora invocaré a Veluz la reina de las hadas-.

El espíritu de Aelita hizo su aparición, una hermosa hada de piel celeste con vestido azul oscuro y una corona de flores con 1900 de ataque.

-Si cree que esa hada puede vencerme, eres tan tonta como tu nuevo novio-se burlo Hopper-su poder es muy inferior al de mi robot.

-Me estas subestimando mucho-dijo Aelita-porque mi hada mística ha estado cantando un hechizo desde que apareció en el campo y ahora puede transmitir sus puntos de ataque a mi Veluz-.

El hada mística brillo y una energía se transmitió a la reina, cuyo poder aumento a 2700, ahora podían pelear frente a frente con la maquina perfecta.

-Ahora tienen el mismo nivel-dijo Hopper sin entender-¿pretendes que hay un empate?-.

Aelita negó con la cabeza y dijo-Pretendo terminar este duelo-.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?-.

-Revelando mi carta boca abajo-respondió Aelita volteando su carta, que era una mágica-madre naturaleza-.

-¿Y eso que hace?-.

-Veluz es amante de la naturaleza, y cuando esta carta mágica se juega con ella en el campo, se libera un gran poder-.

En ese momento Veluz fue rodeada por un brillo dorado, Hopper no sabía que iba a pasar, pero lo que Aelita hizo lo dejo asombrado.

-¡AHORA ATCA CON REMOLINO MAGICO!-ordeno y Veluz ataco creando un remolino celeste.

-Tonta, si quieres combate eso tendrás ¡ATACA!-ordeno Hopper a su robot.

Ambos ataques chocaron y parecía que iba a ser un empate, pero para sorpresa de Hopper su robot fue destruido quitándole energía.

-¿Pero qué paso?-dijo incrédulo-se supone que tenían la misma fuerza, ¿Cómo es posible que mi robot fuera vencido?-.

-Gracias a mis carta madre naturaleza-explico Aelita-cuando Veluz ataca recibe un bono extra de 1000 puntos, lo que significa que cuando lanzón su ataque, en lugar de haber un empate, tu robot fue destruido por esa diferencia-.

Hopper tenía los ojos abierto, no podía creer que no había tomado en cuenta la carta mágica de su hija y eso le costo muy caro.

-¿Cómo no recordé esa carta?-dijo furioso.

-Padre por favor-volvió a suplicar Aelita-no quiero perderte otra vez, reacciona, Drago solo te esta usando, no le importas-.

-¡CALLATE!-le grito-¡TU ERES LA QUE NO ESCUCHA! ¡EL AMO ES EL VERDADERO SALVADOR DEL UNIVERSO Y AUNQUE ME VENZAS EL APLASTARA A TU AMIGO! ¡ESE ESTUPIDO CHIQUILLO PIENSA QUE PUEDE ACABAR CON EL AMO! ¡PERO TU Y TODA LA HUMANIDAD ESTAN CIEGOS!-.

Aelita solo agacho su cabeza mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, al parecer Drago había logrado lo que quería, puso a su padre del lado del mal y ya no había forma de hacerlo entender, así que tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida.

-Como quieras-dijo volteando a ver a Veluz, quien le devolvió la mirada y asintió-perdóname por favor papá ¡VELUZ ATACA SUS PUNTOS DE VIDA DIRECTAMENTE!-.

Veluz uso su remolino nuevamente y ataco a Hopper, quien sin sus espíritus no resistió el ataque y su energía se agoto, lo que significaba el fin del duelo y su final.

Aelita reaccionó al oír a su padre gritar de agonía-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-ella quiso correr a salvarlo, pero Veluz se puso frente a ella y con tristeza negó con la cabeza.

Aelita solo cayó al suelo y cerro sus ojos, pero escuchaba el grito de su padre, mientras que Drago devoraba su alma sin compasión alguna. Finalmente Aelita abrió sus ojos y vio que ahora estaba fuera de la esfera.

-¡AELITA!-grito Odd corriendo con su novia-¿estas bien?-le pregunto.

Pero Aelita no respondió, tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo de su padre y sin poder contenerse más corrió para abrazarlo mientras lloraba angustiadamente. Sus amigos se acercaron, mientras Odd la abrazaba por la espalda para consolarla, los demás solo la miraban en silencio, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver a su amiga tan triste y devastada, las mismas Güin y Kisara lloraban, pero quien sabía realmente lo que sentía Aelita era Kenneth, pues el sabía lo que era perder a sus padres y comprendía a Aelita muy bien, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla así y recordar su propia historia.

-Que patético-dijo una voz, cuando voltearon vieron a Xana-lloran por perder a ese bueno para nada, son tan patéticos-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-la amenazo Odd.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-lo desafió Xana.

Antes de que Odd respondiera Güin lo detuvo.

-Se como te sientes, pero ahora es una maestra y tu poder es mucho menor al de ella-le advirtió y Odd se calmo.

-Bueno-continuo Xana-ahora ven el terrible poder del amo Drago y si son listos se rendirán y se nos unirán-.

-Jamás-le dijo Ulrich-pudimos vencerte a ti, también venceremos a Drago-.

-Jajajaja, el amo tiene poderes que ni siquiera su maestra conoce y cuando el surja el universo estará a nuestros pies, disfruten de los rayos del sol, porque serán los últimos que vean-.

Tras decir eso Xana desapareció y con la ayuda de sus amigos, Aelita llevo el cuerpo de su padre adentro de la cabaña.

**En la isla oscura……**

Xana se presento ante Yubel y el resto de los maestros oscuros.

-Parece que tu plan fallo-la desafió Imperiex-al parecer no conoces tanto a esos mocosos como creías-se burlo.

-Al menos yo tenía un plan, tú no haz hecho nada más que quedarte aquí-le dijo Xana.

Antes de que Imperiex respondiera Yubel hablo.

-Aún así tiene razón, fallaste-le dijo.

Xana se arrodillo y respondió-Hopper fallo, pero su energía ahora alimenta al amo y eso lo acerca más a su triunfal regreso-.

-Eso es cierto-admitió Yubel-pero aun así necesitamos acabar con ellos, maestro Koragg, usted es el más poderoso y leal servidor de nuestro imperio ¿qué recomienda hacer?-.

-Por el momento continuar con el plan de reunir a los villanos de este mundo-dijo-estoy seguro de que Güin llevará a esos mocosos a conocer a los héroes que existen en esos mundos para que se unan contra nuestro imperio-.

-Entonces así será-declaró Yubel-esa será su misión y la de Xana-.

-¿Xana?-intervino Myotismon-¿por qué es a ella a quien le da esa orden?-.

-Es un premio por su lealtad y por haber lastimado tanto a uno de nuestros enemigos, realmente fue algo delicioso-.

-Me complace que este feliz mi lady-dijo Xana.

-Muy bien retírense y el resto prepárese, mientras Koragg y Xana se encargan de convencer a los villanos, ustedes buscaran la manera de destruir a la luz y a sus amigos-.

-¿Destruir?-dijo Zagato-si la destrucción es divertida-.

-Mi lady-hablo Megatron-¿no cree que sería mejor acabar con el único niño que no ha tenido su duelo aún?-.

Yubel lo pensó y luego asintió-Muy bien maestro, envié a uno de sus vasallos a encargarse de él-.

-Y tengo justo al indicado-respondió Megatron con maldad.

**De regreso a la cabaña……**

La ambulancia ya había ido por el cuerpo de Hopper, la maestra Güin se las había ingeniado para inventar una historia de porque aparecían muchas personas desmayadas en ese lago.

Aelita estaba en su habitación llorando mientras Yumi la confortaba, ese día había perdido a su padre, todo por culpa de la ambición de Drago.

-¿Por qué mi padre?-decía entre hipos de llanto.

Yumi no decía nada, sencillamente la abrazaba y dejaba que llorara y se desahogara, y en ese instante Güin entro.

-Yumi, déjanos solas-pidió amablemente-quiero hablar con Aelita-.

Yumi asintió y salió de la habitación, Güin entonces se sentó donde antes estaba Yumi y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo…..lo lamento mucho Aelita-le dijo.

Limpiándose las lágrimas-No es su culpa, Drago buscaba que uno de los dos perdiera su alma y lo consiguió, pero porque tuvo que ser mi padre-dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Ojala pudiera responder a eso-dijo Güin-pero no puedo, solo se que a Drago le gusta causar sufrimiento y no le importa nada con tal de lograr su cruel ambición, hoy fuiste tú quien perdió a un ser amado por su culpa, pero mañana puede ser alguien más, Kenneth perdió a sus padres por la misma razón-.

Aelita solo se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y Güin continuo hablando-No llores Aelita, después de todo aún tienes a tu madre-.

Al oír eso Aelita la miro confundida-Pero mi madre desapareció hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se si esta viva-.

-Eso es lo que cree-le dijo Güin-pero puedo asegurarte que tu madre esta viva-.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?-.

Güin no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, aunque antes de salir-Lo sabrás muy pronto-.

Aelita no sabía que decir y cuando Güin salió sus amigos entraron, Odd se acerco a su novia y la tomo de la mano.

-¿De que hablaron?-le pregunto.

Aelita les conto de su conversación con Güin y estaban tan sorprendidos como ella.

-¿Tu madre esta viva?-pregunto Yumi.

-Eso me dijo la maestra-.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede saberlo?-pregunto Ulrich y volteo a ver a Kenneth y todos lo imitaron.

-¿Por qué me ven así?-.

-¿Tu sabes que quiso decir la maestra?-le pregunto Odd.

-No, lo siento, pero hay cosas que solo ella y Kisara saben-dijo con sinceridad.

Mientras en la sala……

Güin colgó el teléfono (al parecer había hecho una llamada cuando termino de hablar con Aelita) y volteo a ver a Kisara.

-Estará aquí mañana-.

-¿Esta segura de haber hecho lo correcto al llamarla?-pregunto Kisara.

-Aelita ya sufrió bastante y necesitará del apoyo de un ser querido, y nadie mejor que ella para hacerlo-.

-Pero, usted tendrá que explicar muchas cosas-le advirtió.

-Y lo hare-respondió Güin-por lo pronto vamos a dormir, ya que ella estará aquí en el amanecer-.

Kisara les dijo a los chicos que era hora de dormir y cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin saber que Aelita tendría una luz en la nube de tristeza que sentía.

**A la mañana siguiente……**

Kisara despertó a todos a las 7:00 am y los llevo a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un adormilado Kenneth.

-Verán hoy tendremos a una invitada y es muy importante que estén todos aquí-les dijo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, primero entro Güin y se dirigió a Aelita-Aelita, espero que no la hayas olvidado-dijo haciéndose a un lado y fue cuando entro una mujer de cabello rosa, con los mismos ojos de Aelita y que la miraban con dulzura y amor.

-Hija mía-dijo la mujer cuando vio a Aelita.

Aelita no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, frente a ella estaba su madre-Ma….ma…. ¡MAMA!-grito y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

Madre e hija se abrazaron mientras lloraban, felices de su encuentro, luego de tantos años.

Los chicos estaban felices y sorprendidos, pero sabían que su maestra les explicaría todo muy pronto.

**Continuara……..**

_Bien, aquí quedo el 12vo. Capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Los padres de Aelita volvieron, aunque tristemente Drago manipulo a Hopper hasta volverlo su esclavo, pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá como es que Güin y la madre de Aelita se conocen y donde había estado todo ese tiempo._

**Ashrriel: **_muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad estoy muy agradecido y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este te guste también, Aelita esta a punto de saber muchas cosas de su madre ahora que volvió y Güin tiene mucho que explicar, esperaré ansioso tus siguientes comentarios cualquier duda que tengas te la responderé con gusto._

**YumiLyokoGen08: **_gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, tuviste razón, el enemigo era Franz Hopper, eres buena deduciendo jajaja, pero bueno, yo leía tus fics hasta que dejaste de subir capítulos y quisiera saber si los vas a continuar, porque me quede con muchas dudas y ganas de saber que paso en tus historias, gracias y cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en decirme._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me da gusto leerlos, espero que esta capítulo te haya gustado igual que los otros, ¿Qué te pareció el retorno de los padres de Aelita? Y pues Jeremy también tendrá un papel en este fic, pero no será el de alguien bueno precisamente, y si es Myotismon el de digimon, no diré que es un de mis villanos favoritos, pero si lo considero un desalmado y por eso lo agregue como maestro, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntar._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	14. La historia de Güin y Anthea

_Muy bien, comienza un nuevo capítulo, pero antes que nada recuerden que Güin dijo conocer la existencia de lyoko y que sabía más de lo que los chicos creían, pues en este capítulo se alacrán ese y otros puntos, como por ejemplo el de la madre de Aelita (que creo que se llama Anthea), que paso con ella y como conoce a Güin. La historia de Güin ocurrió 4 años después de que adopto a Kenneth y perdió su vista._

_Y ahora el 13vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 13 La historia de Güin y Anthea.**

Aelita y su madre seguían abrazadas mientras lloraban de alegría, los chicos se encontraban apartados y en silencio viendo esa escena, y Kisara no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Pero…. ¿cómo? creí que…..-decía Aelita con lágrimas.

-Es una larga historia-respondió Anthea también con lágrimas.

-Que les contaré cuando estén listas-aseguró Güin.

Pasado un rato Aelita y su madre se separaron, y Aelita prosiguió a presentarla con sus amigos, Anthea estaba encantada de conocerlos a todos, pero decía que para ella era un honor conocer a la luz (es decir a Ulrich), por lo que Ulrich se ruborizó, después de presentarla con Yumi y Kenneth, Aelita paso a presentarla con Odd.

-Mamá y él es Odd…….mi novio-dijo Aelita un poco nerviosa.

Odd se ruborizo al oír que Aelita admitía eso frente a su madre, quien se había quedado seria al oírla y finalmente esbozo una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Se ve que eres un buen chico-le dijo-solo te pido que le seas fiel a mi hija y que siempre la cuides, ya que ella es mi mayor tesoro-.

-Puede contar con eso-dijo Odd mientras abrazaba a Aelita por la cintura.

Justo en ese momento Kisara hablo-Disculpen, perdón por la interrupción, pero les gustaría beber algo-.

Todos se miraron entre si y luego asintieron.

-Dame un café por favor-le pidió Güin.

-A mi una taza de te por favor-dijo Anthea.

-Yo también quisiera un te-dijo Aelita, ya que aún temblaba por la emoción.

-¿Y ustedes chicos?-.

Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth y Odd se miraron y pidieron refrescos, Kisara asintió y se retiró para preparar todo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto Anthea, al que Kisara asintió con una sonrisa y Anthea fue a ayudarla.

Mientras ellas preparaban todo, los chicos miraban a su maestra esperando una explicación de todo eso.

-Se los diré en cuanto todos estén presentes-les había dicho y los chicos tuvieron que esperar.

**En la isla oscura……**

En otra habitación alejada del salón del trono, se encontraban Imperiex, Leviatán y Myotismon.

-Esto es inaudito-decía Myotismon-¿por qué Xana es la que tiene casi el mismo respeto que Koragg del amo y de la princesa?-.

-Ella ha demostrado que es poderosa, pero inferior-admitía Leviatán.

-Paciencia mis camaradas-decía Imperiex-no podemos hacer nada, el amo y la princesa la respetan como maestra y servidora, pero nosotros debemos demostrar que somos muy superiores a ella y si tenemos suerte eliminarla-.

-¡SI!-apoyaron los otros dos.

**De regreso a la cabaña……..**

Anthea y Kisara ya habían servido todo, y ahora se encontraban sentados en la sala esperando que Güin hablara.

-¿Por donde quieren que empiece?-les pregunto.

-¿Cómo conoció a mi madre?-dijo Aelita automáticamente.

Güin y Anthea se vieron (o más bien Anthea vio a Güin) y la maestra suspiró mientras asentía.

-Pues todo empezó poco después de que la secuestraran-comenzó.

------FLASHBACK-----

POV Güin.

Kisara y yo estábamos en el museo trabajando, mientras Kenneth estaba en la escuela, fue entonces que sentí una energía oscura y en el edificio de enfrente Kisara me explicó que dos hombres llevaban a una mujer, y por lo que se veía la habían secuestrado o algo así.

Por lo que decidí ir a investigar, porque sentí algo más en todo ese asunto.

Fin POV.

-Kisara quédate aquí y llama a la policía, yo iré a investigar-le ordeno a su fiel amiga.

-Tenga cuidado maestra-le advirtió Kisara y luego pensó-"_aunque creo que esos hombre son lo que deberán tener cuidado"-._

Güin se dirigió al edificio y entro por la puerta de enfrente, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie que la detuviera (se ve que el perder la vista no le afecto mucho), con mucha cautela avanzó hasta encontrar unas escaleras y subió al segundo piso, al llegar escucho a una mujer sollozar y a dos hombres hablando con una tercera persona que ella dedujo era mujer (ya se imaginarán quien era), Güin se acerco a la puerta y escucho atenta.

-Pero le trajimos a la chica-decía uno de los hombres.

-Inútiles-le dijo la mujer-yo quería a su hija y me trajeron a su madre, su madre no es amenaza para mi y mis planes, debería destruirlos yo misma-les dijo con furia-.

-Espere mi lady-dijo el otro hombre con terror-denos otra oportunidad y le prometo que le traeremos a la chica correcta-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, parecía que la "jefa" lo estaba pensando, y pasado un tiempo hablo.

-Muy bien-dijo-tendrán otra oportunidad, pero vuélvanme a fallar y su destino será mucho peor que la muerte, ¿fui clara?-.

-Si mi lady-respondieron los dos hombres.

-Bien-.

-Alteza-dijo un hombre-¿qué hacemos con la mujer?-.

Después de un rato su líder respondió-Diviértanse con ella y luego mátenla-les ordeno.

Se oyó que una puerta se cerró y Güin dedujo que la líder se había ido, luego escucho el grito desgarrador de la mujer, por lo que sin dudarlo entro a la habitación.

-¡DETENGANSE!-les advirtió.

Los hombres detuvieron sus degeneradas intenciones y voltearon a ver quien los había desafiado, no pudieron más que reír al ver que solo era una indefensa ciega (pobrecitos).

-Mira nada más quien nos desafía-se burlo uno de los hombres-una pobre ciega jajaja-

-Pero no esta nada mal-dijo el otro recorriendo su cuerpo con su mirada-¿qué dices si nos divertimos con las dos?-.

-Me parece perfecto-.

-Subestimar es un error fatal-les advirtió Güin con calma.

-Ven aquí preciosa-dijo el hombre tratando de sujetarla, pero Güin solo le dio un rodillazo en el estomago para dejarlo inmóvil.

-¿Quién te cree que eres?-dijo el otro hombre tratando de golpearla, pero Güin esquivaba esos golpes con mucha facilidad, el hombre comenzaba a cansarse y Güin le dio una patada en la cara.

-Maldita-dijo el primer hombre incorporándose y tratando en vano de golpear a Güin, quien solo se hizo a un lado y el hombre cayó al suelo.

Fue entonces que el otro hombre sujeto a Güin-¿Ya no eres tan valiente verdad?-se burlo.

Güin solo suspiro y de una manera que el hombre no se lo esperaba, cambió los papeles y recibió otra patada de Güin.

-Esto no se quedara así-dijo el primer hombre sacando una pistola y apuntándole a Güin-¿Qué harás ahora?-.

Güin solo agacho la cabeza y dijo-Que testarudos son-y con rápido movimiento pateo la pistola de la mano del hombre y luego lo pateo a él, así estuvieron un buen rato, los dos hombres tratando de dominar a Güin y ella venciéndolos sin ningún esfuerzo hasta que finalmente llego la policía.

-¡QUIETOS! ¡ES LA POLICIA!-grito el que iba a la cabeza, pero para su asombro, los dos hombre se arrodillaron y con miradas suplicantes le dijeron al policía.

-Por favor llévennos a la cárcel-.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse con ese monstruo y sufrir más-la policía vieron a quien señalaban y les extraño que le tuvieran tanto miedo a una mujer ciega.

Después de liberar a Anthea fueron a la comisaría a declarar y una vez que concluyeron, Güin llevo a Anthea a la casa que compartía con Kisara y Kenneth (quien al parecer no había llegado de la escuela).

Kisara les sirvió una taza de café caliente a las dos mujeres para que hablaran con más tranquilidad.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme de eso rufianes-le agradeció Anthea.

-No es nada, solo hice lo correcto-respondió Güin sonriéndole-por cierto mi nombre es Güin-.

-El mío es Anthea Hopper-.

"Hopper", ese nombre le despertó algo en Güin y de inmediato supo lo que era, pero primero quería estar segura.

-¿Por qué la secuestraron?-le pregunto para ver si estaba segura.

-Debe ser por el trabajo de mi esposo-dijo Anthea.

-¿El trabajo de su esposo?-.

-Si, vera…..-y Anthea comenzó a contarle del trabajo de su esposo, que consistía en un mundo virtual llamado lyoko y en un virus llamado Xana, una vez que terminó Güin se quedo pensando y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que por eso la hayan secuestrado-.

-¿Pero que otro motivo pudo haber?-.

Antes de responder Güin tomo un sorbo de café y luego hablo-Dígame Anthea, ¿usted tiene una hija llamada Aelita?-.

Anthea se sorprendió porque Güin supiera el nombre de su hija, pero aún así respondió-Si-.

-Es a ella a quien buscaban-.

Al oír eso, Anthea se preocupo, su hija estaba en peligro y ella debía ir a ayudarla, pero Güin la detuvo.

-Si va ahora solo se perderá, mejor espere a la mañana e iremos juntas-le dijo con calma y aunque Anthea no quería esperar hizo lo que Güin le pidió.

-Pero-comenzó a hablar preocupada-¿por qué quieren a mi hija?-.

Güin volvió a tomar un sorbo de café antes de contestar-Tal vez esto le parezca una locura, pero debe saber lo que esta sucediendo-.

Así Güin empezó a contarle el motivo por el que querían a su hija, le conto todo acerca de Drago, su malvada ambición y de los guerreros que ayudarían a la luz a vencer la oscuridad de Drago, diciéndole que su hija era uno de esos elegido y que por eso la querían, cuando termino se hizo un largo silencio.

-Vaya……es algo difícil de creer-.

-¿Tanto como creer en un mundo virtual?-.

-¡Touche!-reconoció Anthea-y si mi hija es una elegida, ¿dónde esta la luz?-.

-No lo se-respondió Güin-lo hemos buscado por siglos esperando que naciera, pero nunca ha aparecido y el tiempo se gota, Drago puede regresar en cualquier momento y sin entrenamiento, la luz y los guerreros no podrán vencerlo-.

-¿De verdad es tan poderoso?-.

-No hay poder en este mundo que se pueda comparar al suyo, de hecho dudo mucho que en la guerra de hace 5000 años haya usado todo su poder, a lo mucho debe haber usado son una quinta parte y con eso ya casi destruía la Tierra-.

Anthea guardo silencio, aunque al principio todo eso le pareció una broma, ver la seriedad de Güin le hizo darse cuenta de que decía la verdad.

-Bueno….no se si crea en la magia o en su historia, pero si mi hija esta en peligro, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-dijo sin dudarlo.

-Solo le advierto-dijo Güin más seria que antes-a Drago le gusta jugar con la mente de sus víctimas, disfruta con el sufrimiento y el temor de ellas, y por eso usará medios que tal vez la hagan sufrir a usted, a su hija e incluso a la luz, aún así ¿quiere continuar?-.

Anthea no lo pensó mucho y asintió sin dudarlo.

-Muy bien, Kisara-llamo Güin a su amiga-¿ya llego Kenneth?-.

-Si, esta cenando abajo y no oyó nada de la conversación-le aseguro.

-Muy bien, prepara el cuarto de invitados-le pidió y Kisara asintió-dormirá aquí esta noche y mañana iremos a su casa para que hable con su esposo e hija-.

-Muchas gracias por todo-le agradeció Anthea de corazón.

Güin solo negó con la cabeza y dijo-No tiene nada que agradecer, como ya le dije, solo hago lo correcto-le dijo sonriendo y Kisara condujo a Anthea al cuarto de invitados.

**A la mañana siguiente……..**

Güin, Anthea y Kisara se dirigían a la casa de la segunda, pero cuando llegaron vieron que no había nadie y que el lugar estaba desordenado.

-¡¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?!-exclamo Anthea al ver su casa y no encontrar rastros de su esposo ni de su hija, con cierto temor se volvió hacia Güin y le pregunto-¿Cree…..que….Drago….los haya capturado?-.

Güin no contesto, se paseo por la habitación como sintiendo algo y pasado un tiempo dijo-No, esto no fue obra de Drago-.

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?-pregunto Anthea.

-Porque no hay señales de presencia maligna y aunque hubieran estado aquí hace mucho tiempo, aún quedarían leves restos de energía oscura, pero no hay nada-.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?-.

-No lo se, quizás tenga que ver con el proyecto de su esposo-le dijo Güin.

-Tal vez, pero nunca supe donde lo trabajaba, el siempre lo mantenía en secreto-.

-Entonces tenemos un problema-dijo Güin, hizo una pausa muy corta y continuo-por lo pronto debemos volver, ya pensaremos en algo-.

Las otras dos mujeres asintieron y salieron de casa.

------FIN FLASHBACKS------

-Y así fue como conocí a tu madre Aelita-termino Güin.

-Pero-intervino Yumi-si fueron a la Hermitage y no encontraron a Franz Hopper y a Aelita, ¿qué hizo después de eso señora Anthea?-.

-Pues verán….-comenzó a contar.

-----FLASHBACKS-------

Habían pasado tres meses después de ir a la Hermitage y no encontrar a su familia, Güin llamo a Anthea a su despacho.

-¿Me llamaste Güin?-.

-Si, siéntate por favor-le indicó-como sabes Kisara ha descubierto que tu hija y tu esposo se virtualizaron en el mundo de lyoko-Anthea asintió y Güin continuo-pues bien, al parecer Kisara descubrió que un grupo de jóvenes encontró la computadora y están tratando de liberar a tu hija y por azares del destino, son los demás elegidos-.

-Eso es genial-dijo Anthea-¿en cuanto tiempo mi hija podrá ser liberada?-.

-Esa es la parte difícil-dijo Güin-porque Kisara predijo que eso ocurriría en 1 año-.

-Pero mi hija volverá y eso me hace tan feliz-.

-Lo se, pero por ahora quiero pedirte un favor-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-Me gustaría que fueras a Egipto, hay rumores de que se descubrió una tabla egipcia con una profecía muy peculiar, tal vez tenga que ver con la guerra contra Drago-.

-Entiendo, y ¿cuándo podría volver?-.

-Eso será hasta que se pueda descifrar los jeroglicos de la tabla, y si es muy antigua podría tomarte alrededor de dos años-le dijo.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo regrese mi hija ya estará aquí, verdad?-.

-Es muy probable-admitió Güin.

-Entonces lo hare-dijo levantándose-¿Cuándo partiré?-.

-Mañana-le dijo-se que es muy pronto, pero es necesario-.

-No se preocupe-le dijo Anthea sonriendo-puede contar conmigo-.

-Yo se que si-.

**Al día siguiente…….**

Güin y Kisara estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Anthea.

-Te hice tu comida favorita-le dijo Kisara entregándole un paquete-ya que la comida del avión es horrible-dijo haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Gracias Kisara-dijo Anthea abrazándola y luego se dirigió a Güin.

-¿Aún recuerdas tus lecciones de traducción?-le pregunto Güin.

-Si y por si acaso llevo un libro para ayudarme-.

-Se que lo harás bien, pero recuerda tener cuidado, porque si las fuerzas de Drago se enteran de esa tabla intentaran obtenerla a toda costa-le advirtió.

-Entiendo-respondió Anthea-y le prometo tener cuidado-.

-Eso espero, porque recuerda que tienes una hija que te estará esperando-.

Anthea asintió feliz y luego se oyó-"Pasajeros con destino a Egipto, favor de abordar por la puerta No. 35"-.

-Bien, creo que ese es mi vuelo-dijo Anthea.

-Así es-dijo Kisara-que tenga buen viaje-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Anthea se despidió de Güin y Kisara y abordo el avión. Güin y Kisara esperaron a que el avión despegara y luego salieron del aeropuerto para subir a su coche.

-¿Cree que estará bien?-le pregunto Kisara a su maestra y amiga.

-Yo se que estará mejor que bien-le dijo mientras sonreía.

-----FIN FLASHBACKS------

-Y eso fue lo que paso-finalizó Anthea.

-¿Todo este tiempo has estado en Egipto?-pregunto Aelita maravillada.

-Efectivamente-y luego de una pausa-y eso me recuerda, maestra esta es la traducción de la tabla que me mandó a descifrar-dijo sacando un cuaderno y abriéndolo.

-¿Tuviste algún problema?-.

-No, ninguno-respondió Anthea encogiéndose en hombros-ni siquiera aparecieron los guerreros de Drago-.

-Ya veo-dijo Güin y luego de una pausa continuo-eso significa que nunca supieron de esa tabla, si que tuvimos mucha suerte-.

-¿Quiere que le lea lo que descubrí?-pregunto Anthea, pero Güin negó con la cabeza.

-Por el momento no, ahora debes descansar, además, creo que querrás conocer mejor a los amigos de tu hija, en especial a su novio-le dijo sonriendo.

Anthea asintió y comenzó a hablar con los chicos-

-¿Y cuéntenme que fue lo que pasó en lyoko?-.

Los chicos le contaron absolutamente todo, el como Xana había poseído a William, como Hopper se sacrifico por Aelita y entonces se hizo un silencio muy tenso.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Anthea inquieta por el repentino silencio de todos.

-Mamá, hay algo que debo decirte sobre mi papá-dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-.

Aelita dudo un instante, pero luego pensó que era mejor que su madre lo supiera-Pues verás….-y comenzó a contarle los terribles hechos del día anterior.

**En la isla oscura……**

Megatron le daba indicaciones a uno de sus hombres.

-No me vayas a fallar o desearas nunca habernos conocido-.

-Si maestro-dijo el encapuchado y salió de la habitación.

-Ciertamente es un formidable guerrero-admitió Yubel-pero ¿podrá vencer al último elegido?-.

-Le aseguro mi lady, que no tendrá oportunidad contra él-dijo Megatron-el principal error fue enviar humanos a realizar el trabajo, pero mis guerreros están por encima de los humanos y son muy superiores-.

-Eso espero-.

**De regreso a la cabaña……**

Aelita había terminado de contar lo sucedido con su padre y su madre estaba llorando amargamente.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá-dijo Aelita también con lágrimas.

Odd quiso acercarse a su novia, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron.

-Déjalas-le dijo Yumi-necesitan tiempo-Odd asintió a sus palabras.

Anthea había dejado de llorar y ahora abrazaba a su hija-No tienes que disculparte hija, lo importante es que estamos juntas otra vez y Güin ya me había advertido que a Drago le gusta hacer sufrir a los humanos, lo considera una especie de deporte-.

Aelita no decía nada, sencillamente se abrazaba a su madre sin dejar de llorar, finalmente ambas se separaron.

-Ahora debes luchar para evitar que alguien más sufra el mismo destino-le dijo su Anthea a su hija y Aelita asintió.

Esa noche todos estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, Aelita estaba entre triste y feliz, por un lado extrañaba a su padre, pero por el otro ahora estaba con su madre y todo gracias a la maestra Güin.

-Muy bien, es hora de dormir-los chicos asintieron y cada uno fue a su habitación, pero Aelita aún quería saber algo.

-¿Dónde dormirá mi mamá?-.

-Creo que aquí en la sala-dijo Anthea pero Aelita intervino.

-No….me…..molestaría si duermes conmigo mamá-le dijo tímidamente.

Al principio Anthea estaba sorprendida, pero luego sonrió dulcemente y acepto la oferta de su hija.

Esa noche madre e hija durmieron abrazadas después de tanto tiempo de estar separadas, mientras Yumi las contemplaba y sonreía hasta acostarse.

-_"Ay Aelita, finalmente las cosas están saliendo bien para ti"-_con este último pensamiento se quedo dormida.

**Continuara……..**

_Y aquí quedo el 13vo. Capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Ya se revelaron los misterios de Güin y Anthea, pero aún queda cosas que descifrar, como la profecía que Anthea tradujo, el próximo capítulo será el turno de Odd de pelear, con un enemigo muy poco común._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me agrada que te guste tanto mi fic (se que la te lo había dicho antes), pero es que al principio no estaba seguro si publicarlo o no, pero gracias a ti y todos lo que han comentado me siento mejor y dispuesto a continuar hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y espero tus próximos comentarios._

**PVS21: **_gracias por tu comentario, respecto a tu duda, no estoy seguro de cuanto capítulo van a hacer, solo se que la historia va a ser muy larga, pero la continuare así sean más de 100 capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y hasta la próxima._


	15. Humano vs maquina

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, la aparición de otras series se acerca y creo que para el siguiente capítulo ya comenzarán a aparecer._

_Y ahora el 14vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 14 Humano vs maquina.**

Había amanecido nuevamente, Aelita y su madre hablaban de muchas cosas, pero siempre omitiendo el tema del Hopper, pues solo mencionarlo hacía que comenzarán a llorar.

-Buenos días-saludo Odd a su novia y a su suegra.

-Buenos días-respondieron las dos juntas.

Odd y Aelita se saludaron con un beso, por lo que Anthea solo sonrió al ver a su hija tan feliz.

-El desayuno esta listo-les informo Kisara y todos pasaron a la mesa.

Durante el desayuno Anthea se divirtió viendo como Kenneth y Odd se peleaban por el desayuno, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron Ulrich y Yumi.

-Dime hija, ¿tus dos amigos son novios?-le pregunto a su hija.

-No-negó Aelita-se gustan, pero son muy orgullosos para admitirlo-.

-Ya veo-.

En ese instante Güin hizo su aparición y se dirigió a Odd.

-Escucha Odd, eres el único que falta en tener un duelo, así que más vale que estés preparado-.

-No se preocupe-respondió Odd-yo puedo con lo que sea-.

-La confianza es buena-dijo Güin y sabiamente agrego-pero demasiada confianza no es recomendable-.

Tras desayunar, Odd salió de la cabaña gritando.

-¡SI YUBEL QUIERE MI ALMA ENTONCES QUE VENGA POR ELLA!-gritaba altaneramente.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas-dijo una voz-porque se te puede cumplir-.

Odd volteo a ver al enemigo y descubrió a la figura encapuchada.

-Tu debes ser el guerrero que Yubel mando para que le pateara el trasero-dijo Odd.

-Y tú debes ser el elegido más fastidioso de todos-.

En ese momento el resto del grupo salieron de la cabaña.

-Así que ese es un guerrero de Drago-dijo Anthea, pues era la primera vez que veía de frente a un servidor de Drago.

-Hay algo muy extraño en ese sujeto-dijo Güin.

-¿A qué se refiere maestra?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No siento ninguna presencia humana-dijo-es como si no fuera una humano.

-Eso es porque no soy humano-dijo el villano quitándose su capucha y revelando lo que en realidad era.

-¿Un robot?-exclamo Yumi.

Efectivamente, se trataba de un robot dorado que tenía un aspecto corpulento, sus ojos eran rojos y hablaba con un acento británico.

-¿Mi oponente es un robot?-cuestiono Odd incrédulo.

-No cualquier robot, fui enviado por el gran maestro de las maquinas Megatron, mi nombre es Shiffter-.

-Da igual, de todos modos vas a perder-dijo Odd tomando el cetro del milenio-¡YUGIOH!-.

El rayo de luz lo envolvió y cuando ceso se vio que Odd estaba con su traje de gato, solo que en vez de morado era de color negro con líneas blancas, y en lugar del dibujo de Kiwi tenía el dibujo del caballero de acero.

Al verlo Kenneth no pudo aguantar su risa, es más, ni siquiera Shiffter se pudo contener y se burlo de Odd.

-Jajajajaja-se reía Shiffter-huy que miedo, un feroz niño-gatito me esta amenazando, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Arañar mi blindaje?-.

-No te reirás por mucho tiempo-.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Shiffter sacando la carta más peligrosa de todas-La diversión acaba de empezar, activare reino de las tinieblas-.

La esfera oscura volvió a aparecer y encerró a Odd y Shiffter.

-No me parece justo-dijo Ulrich-si Odd pierde su alma será absorbida por Drago, pero ¿qué ocurrirá si Shiffter pierde maestra?-.

Güin se tomo su tiempo para responder-No lo se, es la primera vez que presencio un duelo así-.

Aelita no decía nada, sencillamente tenía sus manos en su pecho-_"por favor Odd ten cuidado, no soportaría perderte a ti también"-_rogaba.

Anthea puso una mano en el hombro de su hija y dijo-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que estará bien, después de todo se veía muy seguro-.

Nadie quiso contradecir a Anthea, pues Odd pudo estar muy seguro, pero la reacción que tendría al estar frente al rey Drago podría cambiarlo todo.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…….**

Como sus amigos habían deducido, Odd se encontraba asustado al ver el ojo de quien fuera el responsable de la "muerte" de Hopper y de muchas otras personas.

-Jajaja, ya no eres tan valiente verdad-se burlo Shiffter.

-Soy lo bastante valiente para vencerte ¡HORA DEL DUELO!-.

-Yo comenzare-dijo Shiffter sacando una carta-invoco al caballero robótico en modo de ataque-el mismo espíritu que había usado Hopper ahora era invocado por Shiffter, pero a diferencia de Hopper, Shiffter tenía un plan mucho mayor.

-Mi turno-dijo sacando una carta-invoco al soldado de fuego oscuro en modo de ataque-hizo su aparición un guerrero rubio envuelto en llamas y con espada, tenía un poder de 1700-creo que tu robot esta acabado-.

El soldado ataco al caballero y lo destruyo, pero a diferencia de los humanos, Shiffter no perdió energía, sino que una parte de su armadura fue destruida.

-Nada mal, pero esa fue solo una pequeña prueba-saco una carta-ahora viene la parte divertida, primero utilizare la carta mágica costa abajo, que me permitirá invocar espíritus más poderosos al campo sin tener que sacrificar un espíritu, conoce a la máquina monstruo-apareció una maquina que parecía a los juegos de ruleta de las vegas con 2000 de ataque-despídete de ese soldadito-la maquina monstruo ataco y destruyo al soldado de Odd, perdiendo este energía.

-Muy bien, eso no lo vi venir-admitió Odd-pero no creas que me rendiré, invoco al espadachín de las estrellas en modo de defensa-apareció un espadachín cabezón, cuyo poder de ataque era de 500 y defensa 1200.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-se burlo Shiffter-te mostraré lo que es un verdadero espíritu, convoco al cabeza de dragón Y-apareció una maquina en forma de dragón rojo con 1600 de ataque-ahora destruye a ese patético espadachín-el cabeza de dragón hizo lo ordenado y Shiffter continuo-y ahora activare la carta invocación especial, cuando un espíritu de mi oponente es destruido, me permite convocar a un nuevo espíritu al campo, y al que he elegido es al tanque de metal Z-apareció una tanque de color amarillo con 1500 de ataque.

-Ay no, ahora tienes tres espíritus en el campo-.

-Veo que sabes contar-se burlo Shiffter-_"y se eres tan tonto como me imagino, harás exactamente lo que creo"-._

-Mi turno-Odd saco un carta y descubrió que se trataba de su espíritu Gearfield el caballero de acero, vio el juego que tenía en la mano y formulo un plan-muy bien, prepárate para mi gran jugada, primero invocare a Gearfield el caballero de acero-su espíritu hizo su aparición con 1800 de ataque-y ahora usaré la carta mágica conocida como el copión, para poder copiar el poder de tu carta costa bajo y así invocar al espadachín de fuego-un poderoso espadachín hizo su aparición, su nivel era el mismo que el de Gearfield, pero Odd sabía algo-y ahora activare su habilidad especial, la cual consiste en transmitir parte de sus puntos de ataque a mi Gearfield-.

El espadachín cedió a Gearfield 800 puntos y el poder de este se elevo a 2600-¡AHORA ATACA A LA MAQUINA MONSTRUO!-.

Gearfield destruyo sin problemas a la maquina monstruo y gran parte de la armadura de Shiffter fue destruida.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-se burlo Odd, pero para su asombro Shiffter se rió.

-Jajaja, sabía que eras un tonto-le dijo a Odd-hubiera sido mejor que hubieras destruido a uno de mis dos espíritu Y o Z, ahora tu error te costara caro-saco una carta-invoco al cabeza de cañón X-un robot azul con cañones en sus hombros apareció, tenía 1700 de ataque.

-¿Y eso que?-se pregunto Odd.

-Si que eres un tonto-se burlo Shiffter-estas tres maquinas son únicas, ya que se pueden combinar-los tres tanque de Shiffter se unieron formando uno solo gigantesco-juntos forman al mejor tanque X Y Z-dijo triunfal, ya que es espíritu tenía 2800 de poder.

-Creo que estoy en problemas-reconoció Odd.

-No puedes imaginarte cuanta razón tienes ¡ATAQUEN A ESE PATÉTICO ESPADACHÍN!-el tanque disparo y destruyo sin problemas al espadachín de llamas, quitándolo mucha energía a Odd-Jajaja, como vez humano, las maquinas son muy superiores a los humanos y el amo es superior a todo lo que existe-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Odd furioso-este duelo aun no acaba-.

-¿Aun crees que puedes vencerme? Acéptalo, soy superior porque soy una maquina avanzada, fui construido por uno de los maestros oscuros y es imposible que un débil carnoso pueda vencerme-.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos-saco una carta y vio que era la que le había dado Slifer, Girfold el relámpago y al observar el resto de su mano, supo que podía ganar el duelo-muy bien Shiffter, crees ser superior, pues prepárate para perder-.

-¿Huh?-.

-Solo necesito tres cartas y con eso te venceré-.

-Jajaja, ¿crees que con solo tres cartas puedes vencer a un poderoso robot como yo?-se burlo Shiffter.

-No lo creo, lo se-dijo seguro Odd.

-Pues pruébalo-desafió Shiffter aun burlándose.

-Como quieras-dijo Odd más seguro que nunca-primero jugaré la carta regreso de la dimensión diferente, puede que me cueste la mitad de mi energía, pero eso valdrá la pena para que regresen todos mis espíritus-.

De esa forma todos los espíritus de Odd regresaron para ayudarlo en la batalla, pero Shiffter ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿Y eso que? Ninguno de esos patéticos espíritus humanos puede contra mi perfección de maquina-.

-Aquí es donde entra el según paso, pedir que den su poder para poder invocar a Girfold el relámpago-.

El poderoso Girfold y fiel amigo de Gearfield apareció, con un poder de 2800.

-Aunque hayas invocado a un espíritu más poderoso no significa que pueda vencerme-.

-¿Ahora quien es el tono?-pregunto Odd burlándose-mi Girfold tiene una habilidad especial, cuando lo invoco ofreciendo a tres de mis espíritus puede destruir automáticamente a cualquier espíritu que elija ¡ATACA CON ESPADA DE RELAMPAGO!-.

Girfold alzo su espada y lanzo un poderoso relámpago que destruyo al tanque X Y Z ante el asombro de Shiffter.

-¡¿QUE?! Pero es imposible-.

-Y como ese fue solo el efecto pues….-dijo Odd sonriendo pícaramente.

-Puedes atacarme con los dos espíritus-dijo Shiffter al darse cuenta que la situación se invirtió y que esta vez ya nada podía hacer para ganar.

-Exactamente-Odd alzo una mano-¡GEARFIELD Y GIRFOLD ATAQUEN SUS PUNTOS DE VIDA DIRECTAMENTE!-.

Ambos espíritus se lanzaron y golpearon a Shiffter al mismo tiempo.

-¡AAAGGGHHH!-grito de agonía y luego pequeñas descargas eléctricas aparecieron en su cuerpo-no……puede….ser….fui……vencido……por….un…..carnoso-dijo y finalmente exploto ante los ojos de Odd quien se cubrió la vista, cuando pudo ver se dio cuenta de que había salido del reino de las tinieblas.

-¡ODD!-lo llamo Aelita saltando a sus brazos y dándole un beso.

-Mmm…..quizás deba enfrentarme a los guerreros de Drago más seguido para tener más recibimientos como estos-dijo Odd cuando se separo de los labios de su novia y Aelita le dio un coscorrón provocando la risa de todos.

**En la isla oscura……**

Megatron entro al salón del trono donde estaban el resto de los maestros oscuros, Heloise, Mora y su ama Yubel.

-Maestro Megatron-dijo automáticamente Yubel-fracaso, tal vez alguien debería ser castigado-.

Megatron se arrodillo y hablo-Mi lady, acepto mi fracaso y aceptare el castigo que me imponga-.

-Sin embargo, es uno de nuestros servidores más leales y por lo tanto perdonare este error-.

Megatron asintió y Myotismon se enojo con la decisión de la princesa-Pero mi lady, dijo que alguien debía ser castigado-.

-Si-admitió Yubel poniéndose de pie-eso dije-genero una esfera de energía verde y la lanzo contra Myotismon, quien salió volando hasta caer pesadamente en el suelo.

-Jajajaja-se reía Zagato-¿Sabes qué? Tú te lo buscaste-.

Myotismon aun estaba en el suelo cuando hablo-Ah claro, humíllame-.

-¿Alguien más?-reto Yubel y el resto de sus súbditos negó con la cabeza-eso pensé.

**De regreso a la cabaña……**

Los chicos tenían el día libre, la maestra Güin creyó que después de tantas emociones se merecían un buen y largo descanso, pero también sabía que no podía ser largo, pues el regreso de Drago se acercaba.

-Ha llegado la hora Kisara-.

-¿Cree que sea el momento de llevarlos a esos mundos tan diferentes?-pregunto Kisara.

-En esos mundos viven muchos guerreros-dijo Güin-el avatar, los jóvenes titanes y sabes que Drago intentara que los enemigos de todos ellos se unan a su imperio, es por eso que debemos ir a esos mundos, pero también sabes que ni tu ni Anthea podrán acompañarnos en este viaje-.

-Lo se-dijo Kisara con cierta tristeza.

-No tienes que temer, Yubel intentara detenernos y por eso quizás nos siga a esos mundos o simplemente reúna a esos villanos para sus planes-.

-No es eso lo que temo-dijo Kisara.

-¿Entonces que es?-.

-El perderlos a todos ustedes por culpa de la ambición de Drago-declaro Kisara mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Güin no dijo nada, solo la abrazo y le susurro-No te preocupes, eso no va a suceder, te lo prometo.

Kisara se calmo con esas palabras y recupero su habitual alegría, pero Güin se quedo pensando.

-_"Desearía estar tan segura de lo que dije"-._

**En la isla oscura……**

Yubel se encontraba hablando con su padre.

-Ahora los 5 han invocado a sus espíritus y se han vuelto más fuertes-decía Drago.

-Puedo asegurarte padre que eso no significa nada-le decía Yubel temerosa-la luz no pudo hacerme frente, es débil, igual que sus amigos-.

-Pues estas teniendo muchos problemas para eliminarlos-observo Drago.

-Bue……no……yo…..-Yubel ya no sabía ni que decir.

-No importa-dijo Drago-sin duda Güin los llevara a conocer al avatar y a los titanes, espero que los villanos hayan aceptado unirse a mi imperio-.

-Te aseguro que si y los que no serán destruidos-.

-Eso espero-concluyo Drago y Yubel despertó sudando.

**De regreso a la cabaña…….**

Los chicos disfrutaban del lago, Ulrich, Kenneth y Odd estaban en una parte profunda, Yumi y Aelita por su parte estaban sentadas en el puente hablando y Anthea leí un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Mientras nadaban Kenneth y Odd trataban de hablar con Yumi respecto a sus sentimientos por ella.

-Y ¿ya se lo dijiste?-le pregunto Odd.

Ulrich solo negó con la cabeza-No tiene caso, para Yumi no soy más que un amigo-decía desanimado.

-No puedo creer lo orgullosos que son-repuso Kenneth.

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestiono Ulrich.

Kenneth bufo antes de contestar-A que solo un idiota creería eso-le dijo-es obvio que están enamorados-.

-No quiero hablar más de eso-dijo Ulrich y se alejo nadando mientras Kenneth y Odd lo seguían con la mirada.

-Pero que muchacho tan terco-dijo Kenneth.

-Ni que lo digas-admitió Odd y finalmente ambos siguieron a Ulrich.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Yumi y Aelita tenían una charla muy similar.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso?-le decía molesta Yumi-él y yo solo somos amigos y nada más-.

-Yumi-dijo Aelita-es obvio que se quieren y mucho, ¿por qué no olvidas eso y te das la oportunidad de ser feliz? Mírame a mí, soy muy feliz ahora que estoy con Odd y tú también puedes serlo-.

-No quiero hablar más de eso-y al igual que Ulrich se retiro molesta, Aelita se fijo que Ulrich salía del agua y que su novio y su pequeño amigo llegaban hasta ella.

-Esos dos merecen un martillazo en la cabeza-dijo Kenneth automáticamente.

-De hecho, solo Yumi se lo merece-corrigió Aelita-ella es la única que se niega a aceptarlo-.

-Cierto-admitió Odd-y por eso Ulrich decide no hacer nada al respecto-.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Darles un martillazo-dijo Kenneth y al ver las miradas de sus amigos-bueno no, chale-

Después de eso, Kisara los llamo para comer, así que Odd y Kenneth corrieron para ganar lugar y comida.

Durante la comida vieron muy seria a Güin y supusieron que les daría alguna importante noticia, pero cuando le preguntaron….

-Tendrán que esperar hasta la noche, por ahora solo coman y luego pueden salir a dar un paseo-les dijo.

Los chicos se vieron entre si, pero sabían que su maestra siempre les contaba todos lo asuntos importantes, aún después de un tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, salieron a pasear mientras la tres mujeres mayores se quedaban en la cabaña a tomar un poco de te caliente.

Mientras caminaban, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd se mantenían a cierta distancia de Ulrich y Yumi. Ambos sabían lo que sus amigos trataban de hacer, pero ellos simplemente hablaban de cosas sin importancia sin entrar al tema de su amor secreto.

Finalmente llego la hora de regresar y cuando lo hicieron, vieron que Güin los esperaba en la sala.

-Siéntense por favor-les pidió y los chicos se sentaron-tengo algo que decirles-.

Después de un corto silencio Güin continúo.

-Hemos estado aquí dos meses, ya solo falta un mes para que regresemos y es por eso que realizaremos un viaje nuevo-les explico.

-Genial, ¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Odd.

Güin suspiro antes de responder-A otra dimensión-les dijo.

-¿Se refiere al mundo de los espíritus?-pregunto Ulrich, pero Güin negó con la cabeza.

-No, verán, existen otras dimensiones en la tierra además del mundo espiritual y este mundo, al que iremos es a un mundo donde los humanos son capaces de dominar los 4 elementos, y el maestro más importante de todos es conocido como el avatar-.

-¿Y que es un avatar?-pregunto Kenneth.

-El avatar es el maestro de los 4 elementos, puede controlarlos a voluntad-.

-¿Es algo así como lo que hemos hecho?-pregunto Yumi.

-No, ustedes se han vuelto uno con los elementos, pero el avatar y otros maestros de ese mundo solo los controlan-.

-¿Y cuando nos iríamos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Mañana, debemos apresurarnos, ya que Yubel llamo a los maestros oscuros y es de vital importancia que se vuelvan uno con el fuego, así que váyanse a dormir y mañana partiremos temprano-.

Los chicos se levantaron y se fueron a dormir por lo que Güin se dirigió a Anthea.

-Lamento mucho tener que separarte tan rápido de tu hija-le dijo-pero esto es necesario-.

-Lo se-dijo Anthea comprensiva-solo prométeme que la cuidara a ella y a sus amigos-.

-Eso ni lo dudes-.

**Al día siguiente……**

Los chicos ya estaba listos para salir, solo faltaba su maestra y mientras llegaba Kisara les dio algo.

-Les hice algo de comer, porque tal vez no les agrade mucho la comida de esos mundos-les dijo.

-Gracias Kisara-le agradecieron.

Justo en ese momento Güin apareció con una ropa muy extraña.

Llevaba puesto un leotardo de color blanco con mangas y medias negras, y botas de color blanco con el dibujo de un tigre en el centro.

-Antes de partir-dijo automáticamente-activen el poder de sus espíritus, porque en esos mundos los necesitaran-.

Los chicos sujetaron sus artículos del milenio y dijeron el conjuro-¡YUGIOH!-.

La luz los ilumino a los 5 y cuando termino ya estaban con sus trajes del milenio.

-Muy bien-Güin junto sus manos y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo-¡PUERTA DEL MILENIO ABRETE!-.

En ese instante una gigantesca puerta dorada con el símbolo del milenio apareció y después de un corto lapso de tiempo se abrió.

-Muy bien andando-les dijo Güin mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Los chicos la siguieron después de despedirse de Anthea y Kisara, una vez que entraron en la puerta, esta se cerró.

Su aventura estaba a punto de pasar a otro nivel, en el que conocerían a nuevos amigos y enemigos.

**Continuara…….**

_Y hasta aquí llego el 14vo. Capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a partir del próximo capítulo se comenzarán a incluir otras series, la primera que va a ingresar es avatar la leyenda de Aang, si tienen alguna duda de esta serie, no duden en decírmela y yo les explicaré más o menos de que trata._

**Geny Hanubasa: **_gracias por tus comentarios, finalmente Odd ha peleado y esta vez su traje de gato es de un color muy diferente, espero no haberte decepcionado con el duelo, esperare tus comentarios ansiosamente, y otra cosa, ya una de las dos series que voy a incluir es los jóvenes titanes, quiero decirte que voy a poner a Robin y Raven como pareja, ya que esta me gusta mucho, así que dime que opinas, ya que si no te gusta esta pareja, puedo ponerlo con Starfire._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tus comentarios y claro que va a haber duelo por pareja, solo que para eso van a pasar algunos capítulos más, pero te adelantare que nuestra pareja predilecta se enfrentara a dos de los maestros oscuros y que va a ser un duelo muy intenso, porque Ulrich estará en un estado no muy animado, espero que disfrutes de los próximos capítulos en los que saldrán las series de avatar la leyenda de Aang y los jóvenes titanes, esperare tus comentarios con gusto._


	16. Avatar el maestro de los elementos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, y esta vez avatar la leyenda de Aang tendrá una aparición especial._

_Para los que no la conozcan avatar es la historia de Aang, un joven maestro aire que es el sucesor de una larga historia de guardianes llamas avatar, cuya misión es mantener el equilibrio entre las 4 naciones, nación del fuego, nómadas aire, reino tierra y tribu agua, pero la nación del fuego inicia una guerra para poder tener el control de todo y ahora Aang junto a sus amigos (Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Suki) deben vencer al señor del fuego para restaurar la paz siendo Zuko el hijo de este._

_Este capítulo ocurrirá tiempo después de la derrota del señor del fuego y de que al parecer la paz regreso a ese mundo, sin saber que pronto se encontrarían ayudando a la luz (Ulrich) para vencer al rey Drago._

_Y ahora el 15vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 15 Viaje a otros mundo.**

**Avatar el maestro de los 4 elementos.**

Se puede apreciar una ciudad muy antigua, la gente usa ropa de los tiempos del Japón antiguo o algo parecido, se ve niños jugando alegremente con un balón en las calles, un enorme palacio desde donde reina su rey.

Pero el lugar que parecía ser el más popular de toda la ciudad era una tienda de te llamada "el dragón de jazmín".

El negocio era atendido por un hombre ya anciano, pero que se veía muy saludable y que tenía buena condición física, llevaba puesto un traje de color verde y en su mirada se podía apreciar una gran bondad.

Era increíble que ese hombre tan generoso haya sido hermano del señor del fuego y por un tiempo fue uno de los generales más importantes de la nación del fuego: el general Iroh.

Pero a pesar de ser de la nación del fuego, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las ideas de su hermano y su opinión se vio reforzada por la pérdida de su amado hijo en la guerra.

De eso hacía ya mucho tiempo y ahora le tocaba disfrutar de la paz, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder, la voz de un joven saco a Iroh de sus pensamientos.

-Tío, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto un joven alto, vestido con una elegante túnica roja, su pelo era corto y llevaba una corona en su cabeza, habría parecido muy apuesto, pero tenía una cicatriz alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, una cuyo padre le había dejado hace mucho tiempo.

-Si Zuko-respondió Iroh para no preocupar a su sobrino.

-Pero te ves preocupado, ¿ocurre algo?-insistió su sobrino.

Iroh suspiro y finalmente decidió decirle a su sobrino-Es solo que parece que algo no esta bien en el aire-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Siento que una nube oscura se acerca, y esta no es como la de la guerra que inicio tu padre y tus ancestros, hay algo más en el aire-.

-Deberías contárselo a Aang, él es el avatar-sugirió Zuko.

Iroh asintió y entraron al negocio.

**Mientras en un lugar lejano…….**

En una isla donde había una prisión de la que parecía imposible escapar, había una batalla.

La prisión pertenecía a la nación del fuego (que tras terminar la guerra tenía como prisioneros al exseñor del fuego y a su hija, la exprincesa Azula).

-¡¿Cuántos son?!-pregunto el alcalde de la prisión a uno de los soldados, necesitaba saber cuantos enemigos atacaban para planear un contraataque.

-Solo dos-dijo un soldado.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo el alcalde, no podía creer que solo dos personas hubieran entrado a la roca hirviente (así se le conoce a la prisión, ya que esta rodeada por un lago cuya agua es muy caliente y nadar en el es imposible).

-Señor, ellos están logrando entrar……-pero antes de poder decir algo más la puerta se abrió y de ahí surgieron Koragg y Xana.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto el alcalde.

-Sus verdugos-dijo Xana con tranquilidad y sonrisa siniestra.

-Que engreída-dijo el alcalde, y con aire de superioridad agrego-pero debo admirarlos, se necesita mucho valor para entrar aquí, nosotros somos mayoría-.

-¿Y eso que?-dijo Koragg mientras avanzaba seguido por Xana.

-¡FUEGO!-ordeno el alcalde, los soldados crearon bolas de fuego con sus manos y las lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra Koragg y Xana, quienes recibieron el impacto directamente-¿Qué les pareció eso?-dijo el alcalde sonriendo victorioso.

Pero su sonrisa y alegría se convirtieron en miedo cuando vio que tras quitarse el humo, Koragg y Xana seguían de pie y no tenían ni un solo rasguño.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto Xana-¿pensabas vencernos con eso?-.

El alcalde y los soldados estaban paralizados de terror, aquellos guerreros, quienes quiera que sean, tenía un poder mucho mayor al del mismo avatar y al parecer ellos disfrutaban con su miedo.

-Ahora es nuestro turno-dijo Xana levantando su báculo-¡GRAN RELAMPAGO!-dijo y un poderoso relámpago golpeo a todos los soldados matándolos-creo que exagere, sus almas pudieron serle muy útil al amo-.

-No lo creas así-corrigió Koragg-era más débiles de lo que crees, ahora busquemos lo que realmente queremos-.

Mientras caminaba Xana encontró al único soldado que quedaba vivo en esa prisión y tomándolo del cuello con voz autoritaria dijo-Dime ¿en qué celda esta la famosa princesa Azula?-.

El soldado estaba muerto de miedo y no tardo en decirles la ubicación.

-Muy bien, como recompensa…..-comenzó Xana-te mandare al infierno-.

-¡PERO LE DIJE LO QUE QUERIA! ¡POR FAVOR DEJEME VIVIR!-rogaba el soldado.

-¿Y cuando acordamos eso?-pregunto Xana con maldad y lo atravesó del estomago con su mano, nadie oyó aquel grito de agonía al que después le vino un silencio macabro.

-Ay, me encantan los gritos de agonía de los humanos, son tan placenteros-decía Xana mientras limpiaba la sangre que quedo en su mano con su lengua.

-Ya basta de tontería-le ordeno Koragg-tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

Xana siguió a Koragg, pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo, Koragg era conocido en el imperio por el más poderoso servidor del amo, pero nunca lo había visto pelear, era autoritario y malvado, su lealtad no flaqueaba, pero se llego a preguntar si realmente era tan poderoso como decían, pero recordaba que el resto de los maestros le temían y respetaban, así que seguramente era más poderoso de lo que parecía.

Finalmente llegaron a la celda indicada por el guardia muerto, Xana se rio al recordar su mirada de terror, Koragg levanto su mano y con un pequeño empujón abrió la celda.

Dentro de la celda había una chica de unos 15 años de edad, usaba una ropa andrajosa de color rojo y estaba encadenada de pies y manos en la pared, fue cuando levanto la vista y vio a esos dos sujetos que reacciono con furia demencial.

-¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!-gritaba tratando de liberarse para atacar.

-Que niña tan atrevida-dijo Xana.

-Somos tus liberadores-respondió Koragg-y tus nuevos amos-.

Azula abrió los ojos sin comprender y lo último que vio fue la mano de Koragg acercándose a ella.

**De regreso a la ciudad…….**

En un callejón aparece la puerta del milenio y de ella salen Ulrich y sus amigos.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-le pregunto a su maestra.

-Bienvenidos a Ba Sing Se-les dijo Güin-capital del reino tierra-.

-Parece una ciudad muy antigua-observo Kenneth.

-Eso es porque lo es-le dijo Güin-esta ciudad vive en tiempos que en nuestro mundo equivaldrían a 1000 años en el pasado-.

-Increíble-dijo Aelita.

-¿Y que haremos aquí maestra?-pregunto Yumi.

-Entrenar-respondió-con el maestro de los 4 elemento, y si tenemos suerte convencerlo de que se nos una en la lucha contra Drago-.

Güin comenzó a caminar y los chicos la siguieron, mientras andaban veían y disfrutaban de esa ciudad, todo era muy tranquilo, pero no podían detenerse, pues Güin les decía que debía darse prisa.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el dragón jazmín y fue cuando Ulrich los detuvo.

-Esperen-dijo y el resto se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, siento como si algo me estuviera diciendo que aquí hallaremos lo que buscamos-.

-Muy bien, entremos entonces-dijo Güin.

Los chicos entraron al negocio de te Y se sentaron a una mesa próxima a una ventana, mientras ellos hablaban, cerca del mostrador había un grupo de 7 personas hablando, uno era un niño monje con tatuajes de flechas en la cabeza, otra era una chica morena con ojos azules, tenía una ropa celeste, su pelo era castaño y estaba amarrado por dos colitas, otro era un muchacho muy parecido a ella (eran hermanos), tenía un aspecto entre hosco y divertido, su pelo castaño estaba amarrado por una cola de caballo, estaban Zuko y su tío Iroh, además de otras dos chicas, una tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, piel blanca e iba vestida con ropa de la región y la última era una niña de cabello negro con diadema verde, estaba descalza y al igual que Güin era ciega.

-Volvamos al principio, por favor-dijo el muchacho moreno-¿esta diciendo que siente que algo malo esta por ocurrir?-.

-Eso mismo, y creo que esto será mucho peor que la guerra con la nación del fuego- decía Iroh.

-¿Esta bromeando?-exclamo Sokka (el chico moreno)-¿algo mucho peor que una guerra que duro 100 años? ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?-.

-Sokka, cálmate-le dijo Katara, su hermana-por favor continúe señor Iroh-.

Iroh asintió y continuo-Pues verán, en los últimos días ha habido sucesos que me preocupan, mucha gente ha quedado en un estado muy extraño-.

-¿Estado extraño? ¿Puede ser más específico?-pidió Aang, el avatar en turno y quien había derrotado al señor del fuego.

-Muy bien lo intentare-suspiro-las víctimas están vivas, pero no muestran signos de conciencia, tienen los ojos en blanco y parecen perdidos, solo están recostados y no dicen ni una sola palabra, es como si les hubieran robado el alma-declaró.

Al oír eso, los chicos se estremecieron, pero hicieron un esfuerzo por disimular y comentaron entre ellos.

-Maestra, ¿cree que……?-pero Ulrich no termino su pregunta porque Güin alzo una mano y llamo a un mesero.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?-dijo el mesero cuando llego a la mesa.

-Quisiera hablar con el dueño, por favor-pidió Güin amablemente.

El mesero asintió y se dirigió a darle el recado a Iroh, quien tras decirles a sus amigos que no tardaría se acerco a la mesa.

-¿Esta todo bien señorita?-le pregunto Iroh en cuanto llego.

-Si, pero me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, si no es mucha molestia-.

Aunque al principio Iroh se extraño de esa petición, algo le decía que debía aceptar, pues esa mujer era alguien muy importante (ni se imagina verdad).

-Por supuesto, sígame por favor.

-Enseguida regreso chicos-les dijo Güin a sus discípulos y estos asintieron.

Mientras Güin seguía a Iroh, Toph (la chica de cabello negro, que también es maestra tierra y puede sentir las vibraciones de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor por medio de la tierra) intentaba sentir algo de la maestra Güin, sin embargo no lograba sentir nada y eso la preocupo.

-¿Quién será esa mujer?-se pregunto Suki, la novia de Sokka (la única chica que me faltaba por decir su nombre).

-No lo se, pero es alguien especial-dijo Toph.

-¿Por qué lo dices Toph?-le pregunto Zuko.

-Porque no puedo sentir sus vibraciones y hay algo más-se acerco un poco más a sus amigos y en voz baja dijo-los chicos de esa mesa no son personas comunes, puedo sentir algo muy raro en sus vibraciones-.

-Yo también lo siento-afirmo Aang-es como si poseyeran un poder mucho mayor al del mismo avatar, especialmente ese chico de cabello castaño-.

-¿Más poderoso que tú? Eso es imposible-dijo Sokka.

Aang solo se encogió en hombros y mientras ellos hablaban, los chicos también hablaban entre ellos.

-¿Creen que Drago este detrás de esto?-pregunto Odd.

-Pues a menos de que haya otro demonio oculto por ahí, no hay duda de que se trata de él-dijo Kenneth.

-Si es así, la maestra tiene razón-dijo Yumi-Drago debe ser detenido antes de que algo terrible pase-.

-Y así lo haremos-declaro Ulrich determinado como siempre.

Mientras cada grupo tenía su propia conversación, Güin siguió a Iroh hasta una habitación vacía y comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno señorita, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-.

-Antes que nada me presentare, mi nombre es Güin, maestra del milenio-.

-El mío es Iroh y…….-en ese momento reaccionó-espere, ¿dijo maestra del milenio?-.

-Veo que ha oído algo de eso-.

-Si, pero siempre creí que era una leyenda-dijo Iroh más interesado en lo que Güin podría decirle.

-¿Y supongo que también habrá oído de la luz?-Iroh asintió y Güin continuo-pues bien, la luz es el chico de cabello castaño que me acompaña-.

Al oír eso Iroh casi se cae de espaldas-Espere, si ese chico es la luz y usted una maestra del milenio, ¿significa que el rey de las tinieblas…..?-pero Iroh no pudo continuar, porque un miedo terrible lo invadió al saber lo que podría significar la respuesta.

-¿Real? Si, lamentablemente si y esta planeando su regreso-.

-¿Y que quiere de mí exactamente?-.

-Quiero que el avatar y sus amigos (incluyéndolo a usted) se nos unan en la lucha contra Drago, ya que necesitaremos de mucha ayuda para enfrentarlo-.

Iroh no lo pensó mucho y contesto-Pues puede contar con nuestra ayuda, solo hay que explicárselo todo a Aang, es decir el avatar y a sus amigos-.

Güin asintió y ambos regresaron a donde se encontraban todos, cuando llegaron cada uno les hizo una señal a sus respectivas mesas para que se acercaran, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca cada uno recibió una pregunta.

-¿Maestra que ocurre?-pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Tío quienes son estas personas?-pregunto Zuko.

-Pronto lo sabrán, por ahora síganos-pidió Güin.

Todos los siguieron hasta el mismo lugar donde antes habían charlado Güin e Iroh.

-Antes que nada mi nombre es Güin y ellos son mis discípulos: Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd-dijo presentando y señalando a cada uno para que supieran quienes eran.

-Y ellos-hablo Iroh-son Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, mi sobrino Zuko y yo soy Iroh-.

Cuando acabaron las presentaciones Sokka fue el primero en hablar-Disculpen, ¿pero podría alguien decirme que esta pasando aquí?-.

-Muy bien, siéntense y les contaré todo-pidió Güin.

Todos lo hicieron y Güin comenzó con su historia.

**En la isla oscura…….**

Azula cayo al suelo pesadamente gracias al empujón de Xana, al incorporarse vio el lugar al que la había llevado, había sujetos verdaderamente extraños para ella, pero su vista paso rápidamente al trono donde Yubel la observaba.

-Así que esta es la famosa princesa Azula-dijo Yubel-si, puede ser que seas una estupenda general a mi servicio-.

-¿A tus servicios?-dijo Azula con furia-¡YO SOLO SIRVO A MI MISMA!-con sus dedos creo un relámpago azul que lanzó contra Yubel, ella ni siquiera se levanto de su trono y el relámpago la golpeo directamente-¿Ahora quien es la que esta al mando, eh?-.

Pero su sonrisa de transformo en una mirada de perplejidad cuando vio que Yubel no había recibido ni un solo rasguño, seguía sentada en su trono con una sonrisa burlona.

-Trae la escoba, hay mucho polvo-le dijo y luego abrió sus ojos y Azula fue empujada hasta el suelo otra vez-creo que yo estoy al mando, a no ser que aun quieras probar tu suerte-.

Azula solo estaba en el suelo y al darse cuenta que no podría ganarle a esa mujer, se arrodillo ante ella.

-Ordene y yo obedeceré-le dijo totalmente humillada.

-Eso creí-dijo Yubel con sonrisa maligna.

**De regreso al dragón de jazmín……**

Güin había terminado de contar su historia y ahora esperaban la reacción del equipo avatar.

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien-dijo Sokka, que era el más escéptico del equipo-este chico……-

-Ulrich-aclaro Ulrich.

-Si, lo siento, Ulrich es la luz, él único que puede acabar con la maldad de un sujeto…..—

-Demonio-intervino Yumi.

-Demonio, llamado Drago y se supone que es más poderoso que Aang, ¿no es así?-.

-Efectivamente-dijo Güin.

-Muy bien-dijo Sokka y luego-¡ES UNA LOCURA! Como espera que creamos algo así-.

-Porque no esta mintiendo-dijo Toph.

-¿Pero como lo….? A es cierto, tú puedes saber cuando alguien miente o no-.

Toph se rió de él y Katara hablo-Entonces, ¿toda esa historia es verdadera señor Iroh?-.

-Desafortunadamente si y si no ayudamos a Ulrich tal vez el universo entero sea destruido-.

-Solo díganme que quieren que haga-dijo Aang-no se mucho sobre este asunto, pero si la vida de gente inocente esta en peligro, pueden contar con mi apoyo-.

Güin asintió y dijo-Por el momento solo quiero que los ayudes con su entrenamiento final, volverse uno con el fuego-.

-Eh, ¿no nos hará saltar a un volcán verdad maestra?-pregunto temeroso Odd.

-Lo había pensado-dijo Güin con calma y los chicos se espantaron-pero preferí que fueran el avatar y el señor del fuego Zuko los que les ayudaran en esto-.

Al oír eso los chicos respiraron tranquilos y Suki se acerco a Kenneth-¿De verdad los hubiera arrojado a un volcán?-.

Kenneth la miro y respondió-Se ve que no la conoces-.

-¿Y cuando empezaremos maestra?-pregunto Aelita.

-Mañana, es preferible al amanecer, ya que los maestros fuego son más poderosos con el sol y Ra es señor del sol-respondió Güin.

Los 5 asintieron y Güin hablo-Por ahora, pueden salir a conocer la ciudad y conocerse mejor entre ustedes-.

-Eso me parece muy buena idea-apoyo Iroh.

Todos asintieron y salieron, mientras Güin e Iroh también se quedaban solos.

-Y tal vez nosotros también podríamos conocernos mejor-le dijo Iroh a Güin.

-Eso ni lo sueñes-le dijo y salió del cuarto.

**En la isla oscura……**

Azula limpiaba el salón del trono mientras Yubel la observaba desde su trono, se sentía humillada, perdió un duelo con una sucia campesina de la tribu agua, quedo desheredada del trono de la nación del fuego y su inútil hermano había tomado el lugar que ella merecía, y ahora servía a una bruja cuyo poder era mucho mayor al de ella y no le podía hacer frente, justo en ese momento Mora y Heloise entraron al salón.

-Mi lady-dijo Heloise-los maestros Koragg y Xana trajeron a los dai lee como ordeno-.

Al oír dai lee, Azula se levanto de golpe, pero a Yubel poco le importo-Excelente, háganlos pasar-.

-Entren-les indico Mora y varios hombres vestidos de negro con el escudo del reino tierra entraron, al frente iba un hombre de cabello largo amarrado con una trenza, con una mirada seria, que se transformo en perplejidad al reconocer a Azula.

-Vaya, pero si es la poderosa princesa de la nación del fuego-dijo burlonamente.

-¡CALLATE! Long Feig, veo que recuperaste el mando de los dai lee-.

-Y veo que tú ahora eres una simple sirvienta-.

Antes de que Azula respondiera-Silencio-les ordeno Yubel-con que ustedes son los famosos dai lee, que interesante-.

-Si y hemos venido a servirle mi lady-dijo Long Feig arrodillándose.

-Que tierno, pero sabes Long Feig, solo tus dai lee se quedarán, tú morirás-.

Al oír eso Long Feig se puso de pie sudando y temblando.

-Pe…..ro……si…..yo…..-

-Traicionaste al rey tierra y a Azula, no puedo arriesgarme a que intentes lo mismo conmigo-dijo Yubel y creo una esfera que lanzo contra Long Feig, que salió volando hasta estrellarse en el suelo muerto-Heloise, Mora dénselo de comer a los soldados-.

El resto de los dai lee estaban petrificados y fue cuando Yubel les hablo-Y si alguien más intenta traicionarme, pues tendrá el mismo destino que el, ¿fui clara?-.

-Si lady Yubel-dijeron los dai lee en coro.

**De regreso a Ba Sing Se……**

Los chicos disfrutaban de la ciudad con sus nuevos amigos, era un mundo extraño para ellos y deseaban conocerlo todo, aunque Kenneth y Odd tenía más gusto por la comida.

-¡ESPERENME!-grito Sokka-¡YO VOY CON USTEDES!-Sokka era el glotón del grupo.

-Creo que iré tras ellos-dijo Aelita.

-Espera, yo también voy-le dijo Suki, pues ella era la novia de Sokka.

Aelita y Suki siguieron a los tres chicos, mientras el resto se quedaba atrás.

-Esos dos se parecen a Sokka-dijo Katara-deben comer mucho-.

-Ni te lo imaginas-declaro Yumi-cada vez que comemos se inicia una batalla entre ellos dos por tener más comida-.

Ambas chicas se rieron con eso, mientras Ulrich no podía dejar de mirar a Yumi, se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, muchas veces se había resistido al impulso de besarla, porque siempre recordaba sus palabras-_"Solo somos amigos"-._

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le pregunto Zuko.

-No nada, estoy bien-respondió Ulrich y Zuko se encogió en hombros.

-Toph vamos a dar un paseo-le dijo Aang a Toph.

-Si, tal vez hallemos algo divertido-Aang y Toph se alejaron del grupo.

-Zuko, creo que Ulrich y Yumi preferirían estar solos-le dijo Katara a Zuko (en este fic Aang es novio de Toph y Zuko de Katara)-así que vamos a otro lado-.

Zuko asintió y se fueron juntos dejando a Ulrich y Yumi solos, quienes decidieron dar un paseo.

-Este lugar es hermoso-dijo Yumi.

-Si-admitió Ulrich y luego seriamente agrego-es una lástima que Drago quiera destruir todo el universo-.

Yumi vio lo serio que se puso y decidió levantarle el ánimo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo una patada en la cara.

-¡HEY!-exclamo Ulrich.

-Te descuidaste-le dijo Yumi poniéndose en guardia.

-¿A sí?-dijo Ulrich también en guardia.

-Si, por algo soy la maestra-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Ambos iniciaron una lucha, se lanzaban patadas y golpes que esquivaban hábilmente, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de dos cosas:

La primera era que otras dos siluetas peleaban arriba de ellos (o eso parecía) ambas era de dragón, pero uno era blanco y el otro negro, parecía que estuvieran peleando, pero la realidad es que ambos hacían una especie de danza en el cielo, tratando de copiar los movimientos de Ulrich y Yumi, mientras se elevaban cada vez más.

La segunda era una persona que los observaba desde el techo de una casa, mientras una sonrisa afloraba su rostro, su sonrisa se ancho más al ver las dos siluetas de dragón en el aire, finalmente decidió irse del lugar-"_Yumi, espero que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos a tiempo, porque de lo contrario, te podrías arrepentir toda tu vida"-._

Mientras esa persona se retiraba, Ulrich y Yumi continuaban con su combate, y en un movimiento ambos cayeron al suelo, Ulrich sobre Yumi. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sintieron como sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo, mientras cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más, la distancia entre sus labios era cada vez más corta y justo cuando iban a dar el movimiento final…….

-¡HEY AQUÍ ESTAN!-se oyó un grito y Ulrich y Yumi se separaron rápidamente, la persona que los había interrumpido fue nada menos que Odd.

Ulrich y Yumi se pusieron de pie mientras sus amigos se acercaban.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yumi.

-La maestra Güin quiere que volvamos al dragón de jazmín-les dijo Kenneth.

-Pues andando-dijo Ulrich y todos se dirigieron al negocio de te. Cuando llegaron vieron a Güin y a Iroh muy preocupados.

-¿Tío que ocurre?-le pregunto Zuko.

Iroh tomo un suspiro y respondió-Alguien ataco la roca hirviente-y mirando a los chicos agrego-la roca hirviente es la prisión más segura de la nación del fuego, pero alguien entro y libero a Azula-.

-¿Quién es Azula?-pregunto Odd.

-Mi hermana-dijo Zuko-y es tan cruel como mi padre, ¿sabes quien fue tío?-.

-No, solo sabemos que fueron dos personas-.

El avatar y sus amigos estaban asustados, dos personas habían logrado destruir la prisión más segura de la nación del fuego y liberar a Azula.

-¿Sabe como eran esas personas?-le pregunto Güin.

-Por lo poco que se sabe, uno era un hombre con una armadura morada y otra una mujer con cabello largo y un báculo-.

Al oír eso tanto los chicos como Güin supieron de quien se trataba.

-Koragg y Xana-dijo Ulrich-son dos de los maestros oscuros, los más temibles sirvientes de Drago-.

Nadie dijo nada, solo había un lúgubre silencio.

-Es mejor que se vayan a dormir-dijo Güin-mañana debemos empezar con el entrenamiento del fuego y no podemos perder tiempo-.

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Iroh hasta sus habitaciones, al parecer la guerra se estaba complicando cada vez más.

**Continuara………**

_Y ya quedo el 15vo. Capítulo, espero que les haya gustado la participación del avatar, aunque no muy importante, pero tampoco quiero quitarles el lugar a los protagonistas, en el siguiente capítulo comenzara el entrenamiento del fuego, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_nuevamente te agradezco tus comentarios y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, uno o dos más y los titanes harán su aparición, esperare ansioso tus comentarios como siempre._

**Ashrriel: **_primero quiero felicitarte por acabar otra historia, eres buena escritora y espero que sigas sacando otras historias, aunque si me gustaría que fueran un poco más largas, pero bueno es solo una opinión, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y esperare ansioso tus comentarios._


	17. El poder del fuego

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, ya que el último de los dioses hará su gloriosa aparición._

_Y ahora el 16vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 16 El último entrenamiento.**

**El poder del fuego.**

El sol salió en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, iluminando el dragón de jazmín, los primeros en levantarse fueron Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita, Odd, Güin, Iroh, Aang y Zuko.

-¿Y donde quiere entrenar maestra?-le pregunto Iroh a Güin.

-Fuera de la ciudad, el fuego es un elemento muy destructivo y ustedes como maestros fuego deben saberlo-le dijo Güin.

Zuko toco su cicatriz mientras asentía con la cabeza e Iroh lo miro con tristeza, finalmente todos se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad.

Una vez que salieron de la ciudad, Güin les indico a sus discípulos que se pusieran en un punto específico y cuando lo hicieron se dirigió a Aang y Zuko.

-Quiero que les lancen bolas de fuego y que sean potentes-.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, incluso Iroh.

-¿Esta bromeando verdad maestra?-pregunto Kenneth temeroso, pero sabía la respuesta.

-Claro que no-.

-¿Por qué quiere que hagamos eso?-le cuestiono Aang.

-Porque para volverse uno con el fuego deben dejar de lado el temor que sienten de ser quemados y solo de esa forma podrán concluir con su entrenamiento-dijo Güin.

-¿Espera que hagamos lo mismo que con las rocas?-pregunto Yumi.

-Efectivamente-suspiro-comiencen, ya que aún debemos ir a otro mundo y mientras más rápido mejor-.

Los chicos se pusieron en posición al igual que Aang y Zuko.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto Zuko.

-Siempre-dijo Ulrich y el resto lo apoyo.

Aang y Zuko lanzaron sus bolas de fuego, solo que al igual que con las rocas, el instinto de supervivencia fue muy fuerte y las esquivaron, o eso pensaron, ya que un poco de fuego quedo en la ropa de Kenneth, quien empezó a correr por todos lados.

-¡AY! ¡ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO!-gritaba Kenneth mientras corría tratando de apagar el fuego.

-Jajajaja-se reía Odd-eso te pasa por no agacharte a tiempo-.

-Eh Odd-lo llamó Aelita.

-Si princesa-Aelita le señalo su cola y vio que también estaba en llamas-¡AY! ¡TAMBIEN ME QUEMO!-.

Ambos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de apagar el fuego, fue entonces que de la nada una especie de látigo de agua los golpeo a ambos apagando las llamas.

-No le veo la gracia-dijo Kenneth con enojo.

Cuando voltearon a ver quien había apagado el fuego, vieron a Katara y al resto del equipo avatar, que habían llegado para ver el entrenamiento.

-_"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí"-_pensó Güin.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Azula y los dai lee limpiaban los pasillos de palacio, cuando Heloise y Mora aparecieron.

-La princesa esta muy extraña últimamente-dijo Heloise.

-Es como si nunca hubiéramos perdido a ninguno de nuestros hombres-dedujo Mora.

-Me pregunto si tendrá que ver con el hecho de que los maestros regresaron-decía Heloise.

-Quizás, también puede ser que tenga algún plan para esos mocosos-volvió a deducir Mora.

Mientras Heloise y Mora se alejaban, Azula pensaba lo que había platicado.

-_"No estoy muy segura de que ocurre, pero tal vez no me convenga desafiar a Yubel"-_pensó con humillación, ya que estaba comprendiendo la magnitud del poder de su nueva ama.

**De regreso a Ba Sing Se……**

Ya era cerca del mediodía y aun no había progresos, y eso hizo que la maestra Güin se decidiera a aumentar un poco más el peligro de ser quemados.

-Aang, quiero que entres en estado avatar-pidió y Aang la miro alarmado.

-¿Esta loca? En estado avatar podría matarlos-.

-Exacto-dijo Güin con calma-y a no ser que quieran morir tendrán que volverse uno con el fuego-.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados, pero sabían que Güin tenía razón en eso.

-Cielos-dijo Sokka-esa maestra es muy dura-.

-Me pregunto como lo harán-dijo Suki.

-No lo se-dijo Toph-siento el miedo que tienen, pero además determinación-.

-Pero……-Aang iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Hazlo Aang-dijo Ulrich.

Aang volteo a verlo y dijo-¿Estas seguro?-.

Ulrich asintió-Si no pasamos esta prueba, no podremos enfrentar a Drago y el universo sería destruirlo, y por lo más sagrado no permitiré eso-.

-Así es, lo haremos-afirmo Yumi.

-Personalmente tengo algo de miedo, pero no llegue tan lejos para quedarme atrás-dijo Kenneth.

-Nosotros siempre hemos luchado juntos y hemos superado cualquier prueba-dijo Aelita.

-Muy bien Aang, danos tu mejor golpe-dijo Odd.

-_"Ya están empezando a pensar como verdaderos guerreros del milenio"-_pensaba Güin con una sonrisa, una que Iroh noto.

-Como quieran-dijo Aang y sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar de un tono azul, y una vez que entro en el estado avatar creo una bola de fuego de un gran tamaño que lanzo contra los chicos.

-¡AHORA ES TARDE PARA ARREPENTIRSE!-grito Ulrich a sus compañeros mientras cerraban los ojos y se preparaban para el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron que habían vuelto al mundo de los espíritus, el nuevo lugar al que habían llegado estaba hecho de flamas color rojo y amarillo.

-No queman-dijo Yumi cuando toco una flama.

-Debe ser porque logramos nuestro objetivo-dijo Aelita.

-Y creo que el castillos esta allá-dijo Kenneth señalando a la derecha, cuando todos voltearon al lado derecho, vieron efectivamente un castillo hecho de llamas de color dorado, cuya enorme puerta era de llamas rojas.

Cuando llegaron al castillo la puerta se abrió y entraron, los pasillos estaban adornados por distintas armas y ropa de guerreros de la historia (tales como caballeros, amazonas, gladiadores, samuráis, etc.), y había varias pinturas de guerreros famosos en la historia (Aquiles, alguna guerrera amazona, etc.), pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue encontrar un pared con retratos de ellos mismos invocando a sus diferentes espíritus.

-Guau, me veo muy bien en pintura-dijo Odd altero como siempre.

No pudieron seguir viendo las pinturas, ya que oyeron una voz que los llamaba, cuando por fin llegaron al salón del trono, la puerta de llamas azules se abrió y entraron.

En la habitación había un trono de fuego dorado y en el centro había una piscina de fuego desde donde se oía la voz-Bienvenidos-.

Las llamas se abrieron y emergió el último de los dioses egipcios, un enorme dragón dorado con alas de ave y cuya omnipresencia era magnífica.

-Yo soy el dragón alado de Ra, dios del fuego, señor del sol y uno de los 4 soberanos del mundo espiritual-.

Los chicos se inclinaron en señal de respeto y luego se levantaron.

-No importa cuantas veces lo diga, jamás dejan de asombrarme-dijo Ulrich y el resto lo apoyo.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de ustedes, ha logrado volverse uno con el fuego, comprendieron que el fuego es más que destrucción, es vida, calidez y muchas veces valor, fue por eso que lograron tal hazaña-.

-Lo dice como si fuéramos los primeros en lograrlo-dijo Yumi.

-Eso es porque lo son, creo que la última en lograrlo fue su maestra; Güin-.

-Porque no me sorprende-dijo Kenneth.

-Y ahora su recompensa-dijo Ra creando las cartas necesarias-a ti Odd Della Robia, te entrego el espíritu del dragón serpiente de la noche, es un poderoso dragón que te ayudará en todas tus futuras batalla-.

-Gracias por este honor-dijo Odd.

-A ti Aelita Hopper, te entrego el espíritu del dragón de la dama águila, un poderoso dragón cuyo poder te será muy útil en todas tus batalla-.

-No lo defraudare-dijo Aelita.

-A ti Kenneth, te entrego el espíritu de hechizo de dragón, este dragón te ayudara más de lo que te imaginas en tus duelos-.

-Probare ser merecedor de esto-dijo Kenneth.

-Amo y señorita Yumi, por favor acérquense-les pidió Ra a Ulrich y Yumi.

Ambos se acercaron, aunque Ulrich hizo una mueca de desagrado al ser llamado "amo".

-Para ustedes, tengo regalos muy especiales-dijo Ra-a ti Yumi Ishiyama, te entrego la carta mágica evolución del dragón, esta carta te servirá mucho en tus duelos, ya que podrás evolucionar a tu dragón en dos etapas, pero recuerda que existe un conjuro para hacerlo-.

-No lo decepcionare-dijo Yumi.

-Y a usted amo, también le entrego la carta evolución de dragón y su dragón podrá alcanzar otras dos etapas-.

-¿Imagino que el otro regalo es su espíritu no?-.

-Efectivamente-.

-¿Y tampoco me dirá porque me eligieron a mi, cierto?-.

Ra volvió a asentir-Lo siento, pero eso es algo que sabrá con el tiempo-.

Ulrich suspiró-¿Y cuando será eso?-.

-Solo lo sabrás-.

Ra brillo hasta convertirse en carta, entonces el aura de luz los ilumino y los regreso a Ba Sing Se.

Justo en ese momento Güin se les acerco-Muy bien, como siempre-les dijo sonriendo.

Aunque los chicos no le contestaban la sonrisa, en el fondo estaban contentos por haber superado la prueba del elemento más peligroso de todos, el fuego.

Sin embargo no era los únicos que se volvían fuertes.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Yubel tenía su propio entrenamiento junto al maestro Koragg.

-Busca el mal dentro de ti-le decía Koragg-canaliza tu poder y luego hazlo estallar-.

Yubel ataco a Koragg y comenzaron un combate, aunque Yubel fue derribada por Koragg.

-Excelente-dijo Koragg-va muy bien mi lady, pero recuerde, no solo se necesita fuerza física para dominar el poder de las tinieblas, sino también mucha voluntad y me complace decir que tiene ambas-.

-Es duro-dijo Yubel-pero el día que mi padre surja de nuevo y que por fin me vengue de mi hermano, valdrá la pena tanto sufrir-.

-Y tal vez para cuando llegue ese día ni la luz ni sus amigos estén aquí para molestar-.

-¿Tiene un plan maestro?-.

-Si, pero no es el momento de ponerlo en marcha-dijo Koragg retirándose.

Cuando salió del salón del trono se encontró con Xana.

-Dime ¿qué tienes planeado?-.

-Ya lo veras, pero por ahora es mejor no lanzar ataques contra esos mocosos, quiero que la luz se vuelve más fuerte-dijo Koragg sin detenerse.

Cuando Xana capto lo que Koragg dijo fue tras él y cuando lo alcanzo-¿Quieres que se vuelva más fuerte? ¿En que estas pensando?-.

-En tener un duelo divertido-dijo Koragg simplemente y Xana se detuvo.

-_"Quiere un duelo divertido, es algo interesante. Ahora entiendo, Koragg nunca ha perdido un duelo y según he escuchado siempre gana solo con tres movimientos, me pregunto que tan poderoso podrá llegar a ser. Es tan malvado, tan autoritario, tan….."-_se detuvo antes de poder pensar alguna tontería mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

-Hola preciosa-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y cuando Xana volteo vio a Zagato.

-Zagato respóndeme una pregunta-dijo Xana sin rodeos.

-Lo que quieras querida-dijo Zagato con voz melosa.

-Primero, no me vuelvas a llamar así-le dijo Xana molesta-y segundo, ¿alguna vez has visto pelear a Koragg?-.

-¿Qué si lo he visto? ¡JA! No solo lo he visto pelear, sino también ganar, ha tenido más de 100 duelos y nunca ha perdido-después de una pausa-es más no recuerdo que alguna vez haya perdido un miserable punto de vida-.

-Ya veo-dijo Xana mientras meditaba todo lo que Zagato le había dicho.

-Pero ya basta de eso-dijo Zagato-que te parece si tu y yo vamos a…….-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Xana echo a correr siguiendo la dirección que Koragg había tomado.

-_"Si Koragg es tan poderoso como dicen, entonces el puede ayudarme a conseguir mi venganza contra Aelita"-_pensaba mientras seguía corriendo.

Finalmente alcanzo a Koragg.

-¡KORAGG ESPERA!-le grito.

Al oír que lo llamaban, Koragg se detuvo y cuando vio que era Xana-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto con mezcla de educación y fastidio.

-Quisiera pedirle un favor-respondió Xana con un respeto muy grande.

-¿De que se trata?-volvió a preguntar Koragg.

-Quisiera que me aceptara como discípula-dijo Xana.

-Ya veo-dijo Koragg-¿qué motivos tienes para pedirme eso?-.

-La venganza-dijo Xana-quiero vengarme de Aelita, quiero hacerla sufrir todo lo posible, quiero que sienta mi gran odio-.

Koragg pensó un momento su respuesta y dijo-Muy bien, te aceptare como discípula, siempre y cuando no olvides que tu lealtad es hacia el amo, puedes vengarte si lo deseas, pero no olvides que la luz es el verdadero enemigo-.

-Por supuesto maestro-dijo Xana inclinándose ante su nuevo maestro.

Xana estaba más feliz que nunca, recibiendo entrenamiento del guerrero de quien hasta la princesa recibía entrenamiento, su venganza estaría más cerca.

**De regreso a Ba Sing Se…….**

Después de su entrenamiento, los chicos disfrutaban de una buena y bien merecida comida mientras que comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero agradecer al avatar y a sus amigos su hospitalidad y toda su ayuda en el entrenamiento-.

-¿Deberás tienen que irse tan pronto?-pregunto Aang.

-Si, aun debemos ir a un mundo más para pedir la ayuda de otros guerreros para la batalla contra Drago-.

-Y no olviden que también cuentan con nuestra ayuda-dijo Aang sonriendo.

-Gracias Aang-le agradeció Ulrich y el resto lo apoyo.

-Muy bien, dense prisa en terminar de comer, ya que tenemos que partir cuanto antes-les dijo Güin.

-Pero así no se disfruta la comida-se quejo Odd y Sokka lo apoyo.

-Tú la disfrutas de cualquier modo-dijo Kenneth-y más cuando se la tratas de quitar a alguien-le dijo mientras le quitaba su plato a Odd, pues había tratado de robarle comida otra vez.

-Eres más precavido que Jeremy-dijo Odd.

-Pues no estoy tan loco como para quedarme sin comer-regaño Kenneth.

Todos se reían con ese par, definitivamente se habían hecho amigos en muy poco tiempo.

Después de un tiempo, llegó el momento en que los chicos se tenían que ir.

-Nuevamente les agradecemos por todo-dijo Yumi.

-Y esperamos verlos en otro momento y con más calma-dijo Aelita.

-Si-dijo Toph y luego agrego-solo no olviden llamarnos cuando le vayan a patear el trasero a ese tal Drago y a Yubel-.

-Hablando de eso-intervino Sokka-¿cómo van a llamarnos?-.

-No lo se-dijo Ulrich pero luego sonrió-pero me imagino que ya tiene la respuesta, ¿no maestra?-.

-Siempre certero mi discípulo-dijo Güin y saco una carta en blanco-esta carta posee el poder del milenio, cuando necesitemos comunicarnos con ustedes, mi magia permitirá la comunicación, y cuando llegue el día de la batalla final, esta carta los transportará a nuestro mundo para la gran guerra-.

-¿Por qué en su mundo será la guerra?-pregunto Katara curiosa.

-Eso se debe a que ahí empezó todo, hace 5000 años-respondió Güin con tristeza-fue el inicio de la guerra más brutal de todos los tiempos, la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad-.

Se hizo un silencio muy largo, el cual fue roto por la misma Güin quien se dio una palmada en la frente-Casi lo olvido, chicos, necesito que hagan algo antes de irnos-.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ahora verán-dirigiéndose al equipo avatar-Zuko, Aang, Toph y Katara, quiero que les lance sus poderes de los 4 elementos-.

-¿Y eso para que?-pregunto Toph.

-Solo háganlo por favor-luego dirigiéndose a los chicos-estén preparados, pues esta prueba demostrara el resultado de sus entrenamientos-.

Cada uno de los maestros de los elemento lanzó su elemento contra los chicos, quienes recibieron el impacto, pero algo extraño ocurría.

El agua recorría el cuerpo de los chicos pero no los mojaba, ellos sentían como su cuerpo se relajaba y a la vez creían que el agua los abrazaba con todo su amor.

La tierra que Toph lanzó, aunque grandes no los golpeaban, al menos no fuerte, parecía que el golpe era mortal, pero los chicos lo sentían como si fueran besos de alguien muy querido para ellos.

El viento no parecía que les levantara su cabello o que pasara por sus cuerpos, sino que sentían como si pudieran volar, aun pisando tierra sentían que estaban flotando, que podía llegar más allá de lo que cualquier ave haya llegado.

El fuego no los quemaba, sino que los hacía experimentar una sensación cálida (Aelita lo comparo con la primera vez que beso a Odd), a la vez sentían como si alguien estuviera junto a ellos protegiéndolos.

Todas esas sensaciones los hacían sentirse poderosos e invencibles, pero más que nada fue sentir como sus espíritus parecían aumentar su poder y que las cartas de dioses les transmitía el poder de sus elementos en ellos.

Cuando todo ceso, los chicos estaban maravillados.

-Eso fue genial-dijo Odd.

-Ni que lo digas-lo apoyo Kenneth.

-¿Exactamente que paso maestra?-pregunto Iroh.

-Los 4 elementos no los lastimaran, porque lograron el objetivo, se volvieron uno con ellos-.

-Increíble-dijo Sokka.

-Es más que eso-dijo Aang-puedo sentir un gran poder en ellos, es como si fueran invencibles-.

-Eso es porque lo somos-dijo Odd altaneramente y el resto lo miro con desaprobación-oigan tranquilos solo bromeaba-.

-Pues ya basta de bromas, es hora de irnos-dijo Güin invocando la puerta del milenio.

-¡BUENA SUERTE!-les desearon el equipo avatar, los chicos se despidieron y entraron en la puerta.

Una vez dentro Odd hablo-Saben, he pensado en algo-.

-Milagro-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué ocurre Odd?-le pregunto Aelita.

-Aang y sus amigos se llaman el equipo avatar, vamos a ver a los jóvenes titanes y no podemos seguir llamándonos guerreros lyoko, hay que pensar en otro nombre para el equipo-.

-¿Guerreros del milenio?-sugirió Kenneth.

-Esta bien, pero que les parece ¡EQUIPO ESPIRITUAL! O ¡GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS!-

-Si tuviéramos que escoger nombre, me quedo con el de Kenneth-dijo Yumi.

-Yo también-apoyo Ulrich.

-Ese nombre me gusta Odd-dijo Aelita.

-Bueno, por mayoría ahora somos: ¡LOS INVENCIBLES GUERREROS DEL MILENIO!-dijo saltando.

-Estas loco-dijo Kenneth y el resto se rió.

**Continuara………**

_Ya quedo el 16vo. Capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, perdón si es más corto que el anterior, pero algunos capítulos van a ser largos y otros cortos, pero bueno, de todos modos me disculpo, en el siguiente capítulo van a aparecer los jóvenes titanes, así que no se lo pierdan. Como ven Xana comienza a sentirse un poco atraída hacia Koragg, pero el tiempo dirá que pasa._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que no te disguste que agregue otras dos series además de code lyoko y yu-gi-oh, aunque no van a tener mucha participación, para no opacar a los protagonistas, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y espero ver tus comentarios y tu próxima historia, sabes, sería bueno que hicieras una que incluya UXY y AXO._

**PVS21: **_gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado la danza de los dragones, ellos tendrán mucha influencia en Ulrich y Yumi, pero como dije en capítulos pasados, tendrán que superar una prueba que los dejara muy heridos, todo gracias a cierta princesa malvada y a cierto muchacho del Kadic._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	18. Los jovenes titanes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, como invitados especiales, los jóvenes titanes._

_Para los que no conozcan la serie, los jóvenes titanes o teen titans, cuenta la historia de Robin (el ayudante de Batmans), que decidió volverse un héroe solitario, pero cuando llega a una nueva ciudad conoce a jóvenes con poderes especiales que se convierten en su nuevo equipo, Starfire, Chico bestia, Raven y Cyborg, y juntos son los jóvenes titanes._

_Y ahora el 16vo. Capítulo……._

**Cap. 16 Un mundo de héroes.**

**Los jóvenes titanes.**

El sol salía en la gran ciudad de Jump City (Nota: esta historia ocurre tiempo después de la derrota de la hermandad del mal) y la gente comienza sus actividades matinales.

En la torre "T", hogar de los jóvenes titanes, también se comenzaban con las actividades diarias.

Cyborg y chico bestia tenían su batalla anual de videojuegos, mientras Starfire preparaba el desayuno, justo en ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió y entraron los otros dos miembros tomados de la mano.

-Hola parejita, ¿qué tal la noche?-pregunto chico bestia con picardía.

Robin y Raven se ruborizaron, habían salido en la noche para poder pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos, ya que al ser superhéroes, era muy difícil mantener una relación.

-Estuvo bien-dijo Robin.

-¿Solo bien?-le pregunto Cyborg suspicaz y Robin se sonrojo, aunque Raven no decía nada, estaba muy serie (más de lo normal) y esto preocupo a Robin.

-Raven, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Robin.

Raven negó con la cabeza y respondió-Presiento algo, un poder maligno muy grande, que supera todo límite-decía con terror.

-¿Trigon?-se aventuro a preguntar Robin.

-No-dijo Raven-se trata de alguien que es más malvado y poderoso que Trigon-.

El resto de los titanes guardo silencio, que fue roto por chico bestia.

-Vamos, ¿alguien más poderoso que Trigon? Apenas pudimos con él, ¿y dices que hay alguien más malvado y poderoso que el 4 ojos?-.

-No lo estoy inventando-dijo Raven con enojo.

-Se que no-la apoyo Robin-y debemos estar preparados-.

**En otra parte de la ciudad………**

Los chicos habían aparecido en un callejón, justo como en Ba Sing Se.

-¿Por qué siempre aparecemos en callejones, maestra?-pregunto Odd.

-Para no llamar la atención-dijo Güin.

-¿Y no cree que la llamaremos con estos trajes?-pregunto Kenneth.

-En este mundo los héroes son muy comunes, y más los adolecentes, siempre usan trajes coloridos y llamativos, por eso no hay problema alguno-.

-Entiendo-dijo Yumi y agrego-¿y a quien buscamos?-.

-A los titanes-respondió Güin poniéndose en marcha y seguida por sus discípulos.

**De regreso a la torre T………..**

La alarma comenzó a sonar y los titanes salieron rápidamente para ir a la acción.

-No sabemos lo que enfrentaremos-les decía Robin-así que hay que tener cuidado-.

El resto lo apoyo y finalmente llegaron a las coordenadas de la señal buscada, cuando llegaron se toparon con los guerreros del milenio.

-¿Son ellos?-le pregunto Ulrich a sus maestra.

-Así es-dijo Güin avanzando hacia ellos-¿los jóvenes titanes o me equivoco?-.

-Efectivamente-dijo Robin-¿quién son ustedes?-.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Güin-pero primero me llamo Güin, maestra del milenio-.

Al oír eso Raven abrió los ojos como platos.

-Veo que tu amiga ha oído algo de nosotros-.

-¿Raven?-le pregunto Robin.

-Había leído un libro respecto a eso, pero siempre creí que era un mito, ya que no había pruebas históricas de que fueran reales-.

-Pero son tan reales como ustedes-dijo Güin y continuo con las presentaciones-en fin, ellos son mis discípulos Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd-.

Los 5 saludaron con entusiasmo a sus nuevos amigos y aliados.

-Yo soy Robin y ellos son Starfire, chico bestia, mi novia Raven y Cyborg-.

E igualmente respondieron el saludo con entusiasmo.

-Guau, Starfire es muy linda-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Aelita molesta.

-Pero no tan bonita como tú, princesa-dijo Odd con sonrisa tímida y temblando de miedo.

-Más te vale que no te vuelva a escuchar decir eso-amenazo Aelita a su novio y Kenneth no resistió la risa, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-¿Y que los trae por aquí?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Preferiría hablar de eso en otro lado-pidió Güin.

-Pues entonces los llevaremos a la torre-dijo Starfire-es el lugar más alejado de la ciudad-.

Güin asintió y emprendieron la marcha a la torre T.

**En la torre T……….**

Una vez que llegaron a la torre, los chicos estaban maravillados con el lugar.

-Este lugar es increíble-dijo Kenneth-y el auto T es genial-.

-Cuando quieras te puedo mostrar su funcionamiento y las partes con que lo hice-DIJO Cyborg.

-No puedo esperar-decía Kenneth entusiasmado.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, se sentaron en los sillones, mientras Güin se paseaba por la sala.

-Deben saber que esto que les voy a contar puede ser una locura, pero es la triste verdad-diciendo esto comenzó a contarles todo acerca de Drago y de la relación de Ulrich con los dioses.

Pero no sabían que algunos de los viejos enemigos de los titanes estaban a punto de volver………

**En los cuarteles de a hermandad del mal……….**

Todos los enemigos que los titanes congelaron estaban acomodados de manera que hacían una colección, pero en ese momento tres individuos entraron, se trataban de Imperiex, Leviatán y Myotismon.

-¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que liberar a estos villanos tan incompetentes?-decía Myotismon.

-Son órdenes de la princesa-dijo Leviatán-Koragg esta entrenándola y ella desea reunir a los villanos lo antes posible-.

-No solo esta entrenando a la princesa-hablo Imperiex-también a Xana y eso podrían significar problemas para nosotros-.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

-Muy bien, Leviatán descongélalos-le ordeno Imperiex, ya que en ese momento él era el más poderoso.

Leviatán comenzó a aspirar el hielo hasta que este se derritió y todos los villanos fueron libres.

-¡SOMOS LIBRES!-gritaban felices.

-Libres para servirnos-les dijo Imperiex.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto madame Rouge.

-Sus liberadores y ahora sus nuevos amos-les dijo Myotismon sonriendo.

-¿Amos?-dijo Mana (creo que así se llama el gorila, sino díganmelo para corregir)-yo solo sirvo a cerebro-y ataco a Imperiex.

Un grave error ya que Imperiex transformo su mano en una espada y atravesó el cuerpo de Mana con una velocidad impresionante.

-Que veloz-dijo cerebro impresionado y el resto de los villanos se quedaron sin habla.

Mana aun estaba en el suelo y cuando trato de levantarse Imperiex le puso un pie encima.

-Todos ustedes tienen una cita con la princesa Yubel y a ella no le gusta esperara jeje-

**En la isla oscura……..**

Yubel se encontraba entrenando con Koragg.

-Vamos-le decía Koragg para que Yubel atacara con todo su poder hasta que Heloise y Mora entraron.

-Majestad, lamentamos interrumpir, pero los maestros Imperiex, Leviatán y Myotismon volvieron con los villanos-dijeron al mismo tiempo las hermanas.

-Excelente, háganlos pasar-.

Heloise y Mora se retiraron, y Xana junto con Megatron y Arbok se acercaron a su ama, justo en ese instante Imperiex, Leviatán y Myotismon entraron seguidos por los enemigos de los titanes.

-Vaya, son un gran número de villanos, estoy impresionada-dijo Yubel.

-¿Usted es la princesa Yubel?-pregunto cerebro.

-Y tu cerebro, líder de la hermandad del mal, un villano muy inteligente o bastante estúpido por haber sido derrotado por un montón de niños-dijo Yubel con maldad.

Cerebro quiso contestar, pero algo en esa mujer lo hacía desistir.

-Pero bueno, supongo que de algo servirán, solo les advierto que yo no tolero traiciones y que quien lo intente deseara nunca haber nacido-.

Los villanos no respondieron, sencillamente se arrodillaron ante Yubel y los maestros, el plan de reunir a los villanos se había completado, Drago estaría complacido, pero aún faltaba eliminar a la luz y a sus amigos.

-_"Prepárate hermano, porque esta vez toda mi atención estará en destruirte"-_pensó con maldad.

**En la torre T………**

Güin había terminado su historia y ahora había absoluto silencio, el cual fue roto por Robin.

-Raven, ¿crees que……?-.

Raven asintió y dijo-Drago, el rey de las tinieblas, a quien el mismo Trigon teme, nunca pensé que fuera real-.

-Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Ulrich y el resto lo miro-no se si podre usar el poder de los dioses, ni siquiera se como hacerlo, por eso necesito la ayuda de mis amigos, mi maestra y de ustedes, ¿nos ayudaran?-.

El silencio volvió, pero Güin sonreía para si misma.

_-"Lo esta entendiendo mi faraón, uno solo no puede vencer a Drago, pero quizás todo el universo si pueda"-._

-Claro que cuentas con nuestra ayuda-dijo Robin-es más, pediré a los demás titanes del mundo que se nos unan en esta guerra-.

-Eso es bueno, mientras más seamos contra Drago mejor-dijo Güin.

-¿Exactamente que quiere que hagamos?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Por el momento seguir con su trabajo de superhéroes, estoy segura de que Yubel habrá liberado a la famosa hermandad del mal y a sus enemigos para que le sirvan ahora a Drago, es muy probable que intente robar las almas de personas inocentes para liberar a Drago-.

-No permitiremos que eso pase-aseguro Robin.

-Se que no lo harán-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-Muy bien, entonces por el momento debemos comer algo y una vez que terminemos, volveremos a nuestro mundo, ¿entendido?-dijo Güin a los chicos y estos asintieron.

**En la isla oscura…….**

Fuera del palacio se llevaba a cabo un entrenamiento, Xana caía pesadamente en el suelo, mientras Koragg se le acercaba.

-Solo hasta que estés llena de odio, podrás conseguir tu venganza-.

-Odio a Aelita como no te lo imaginas-le dijo Xana a su maestro.

-Hasta hace poco solo eras un virus de computadora-comenzaba Koragg-no podías sentir ninguna emoción, ahora eres una maestra y tu poder debe provenir de tu odio y solo entonces podrás vengarte-.

Xana no se conformaba con eso, quería replicar, pero su ahora maestro agrego-El poder de la oscuridad proviene del odio y la maldad, tu tienes maldad, pero no el odio suficiente y solo hasta que lo consigas serás invencible-.

Xana asintió mientras comenzaba a entender el punto de su maestro.

-Ahora de pie, para continuar-Xana se puso de pie y volvieron a comenzar a entrenar, mientras el resto de los maestros observaban todo.

-Es hermosa, ¿no creen?-dijo Zagato-es realmente hermosa y malvada, es algo muy sexy-.

-Por favor-replicó Myotismon-las humanas que han sido mi alimento era mucho más bellas que ella-.

-Pero ella conoce a nuestros enemigos-opinó Megatron-y eso sería una ventaja, sino estuviera obsesionada con su venganza-.

-Si por mi fuera, hace mucho que la habría destruido-dijo Imperiex-no se porque el amo le tiene el mismo respeto que a Koragg-.

-Porque es hermosa, malvada, talentosa……-comenzó Zagato.

-¡CALLATE!-le dijo Arbok-esas cosas me enferman y me harían vomitar, si pudiera hacerlo-.

Justo en ese instante Yubel apareció.

-Maestro Koragg, maestra Xana, vengan los dos-ordeno y Koragg y Xana fueron hacia su ama.

-Si mi lady-dijo Koragg.

-Ustedes dos son los guerreros más importantes de nuestro imperio, maestro Koragg, usted es el mejor guerrero de todos, dígame, ¿qué espera para enfrentar a esos mocosos?-.

-Solo el momento justo, ya que quiero ver si la luz es un digno rival-respondió.

-¿Rival?-intervino Myotismon-¿Eso es lo único que te interesa? Tener un rival digno-.

-A diferencia de ti Myotismon, yo siempre gano mis duelos y eso puede volverse muy aburrido-.

-Entiendo-dijo Yubel-y creo que será algo muy divertido verlo enfrentarse a la luz uno de estos días-hizo una pausa-y cuanto a ti Xana, puedes llegar a ser una de nuestras mejores guerreras, respeto tu deseo de venganza, pero no debes olvidar que el enemigo principal es la luz, ¿fui clara?-.

-Si mi lady-dijo Xana.

-Eso espero, la luz ya se ha hecho amigo del avatar y de los titanes, eso complicará nuestros planes, pero no significará nuestra derrota, esta vez debemos salir victoriosos. ¡HELOISE! ¡MORA!-llamo Yubel a sus dos pequeñas sirvientas.

-Si ama-dijeron las dos a un tiempo.

-¿Tienen los resultados?-les pregunto.

-Si-dijo Heloise sacando una libreta-de los villanos que se nos han unido, todos son muy poderosos y pueden llegar a ser muy útiles, excepto dos-.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-Un gordito que se hace llamar control fenómeno y un niño llamado Gizmo-dijo Mora.

Yubel pensó un momento y luego se dirigió a Imperiex-Maestro, ya sabe que hacer con ellos-.

-Si, jeje-comenzando a caminar pregunto-¿Qué quiere que haga con los cuerpos?-.

-Nuestros soldados necesitan comer algo-le dijo simplemente e Imperiex entro al palacio para cumplir la macabra orden.

Esa noche dos gritos desgarradores se escucharon por toda la isla, después hubo un macabro silencio y luego el sonido de criaturas comiendo la carne de los cadáveres de control fenómeno y Gizmo, mientras el resto de los villanos (incluyendo a Azula y a los dai lee) miraban asustados todo lo que ocurría.

-Y más vale que ustedes no sean tan inútiles como ellos-les dijo Imperiex-ah no ser que quieran tener el mismo destino jajaja-.

Se dieron cuenta que habían cometido un error al unirse a ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque un intento de traición se pagaría con eso o un destino peor que la muerte.

Aunque cada uno se preguntaba lo mismo: ¿Qué podía ser peor que la muerte? Solo esperaban que no tuvieran que averiguarlo.

**En la sala del trono………**

Yubel hablaba con su padre y amo.

-Los villanos se nos han unido, esto es perfecto-decía Drago.

-Me alegra que estés complacido padre-dijo Yubel

-Pero aún así, la luz también tienen nuevos aliados y algunos pueden ser una amenaza para mis planes, quiero que te asegures que esos villanos se encarguen de ellos o yo mismo los destruiré y consumiré sus almas-.

Yubel salió de su trance y llamo a los villanos.

-Volverán a sus respectivos mundos y se encargaran de conquistarlos en nombre de nuestro imperio y de mi padre, más les vale no fallar, porque de lo contrario desearan nunca haber sido liberados, ¿he sido clara?-.

-¡SI ALTEZA!-gritaron todos los villanos y se retiraron para regresar a sus mundos.

-_"Nada nos detendrá esta vez, ni siquiera tú hermano"-_pensó con maldad.

**De regreso a la torre T……..**

Los chicos había disfrutado de una deliciosa comida, aunque claro, nadie se atrevió a probar el platillo de Starfire (Nota: honestamente, quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a comer algo de lo que ella prepara).

Una vez que terminaron de comer Güin se puso de pie.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad-les dijo-pero es hora de que volvamos a nuestro respectivo mundo-.

-¿Tan rápido?-dijeron Kenneth, Odd, chico bestia y Cyborg a un tiempo, ya que había quedado de tener una carrera de videojuegos.

-Si, lo lamento, pero es de vital importancia que regresemos ahora-.

-Lo entendemos-dijo Raven, que se había vuelto muy amiga de Yumi (tal vez por ser de estilo gótico)-y esperamos volver a verlos-.

-Antes que nada, toma Raven-Güin le dio la misma carta que le había dado al avatar y a sus amigos, y tras explicarle su funcionamiento agrego-te la entrego a ti, porque eres la hechicera más poderosa de este mundo y se que en tus manos estará segura-.

-Me honra con su confianza y prometo no defraudarla-.

-Se que no lo harás-le dijo Ulrich y Yumi se puso un poco celosa.

-Muy bien ¡PUERTA DEL MILENIO ABRETE!-la puerta se abrió y los chicos se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos.

-¡NO OLVIDEN QUE CUENTAN CON NUESTRA AYUDA!-les grito Cyborg.

-¡Y SI QUIEREN PUEDO DARLES LA RECETA DE…….!-gritaba Starfire, pero.

-¡NO GRACIAS!-gritaron los chicos a un tiempo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Odd y el resto se rió.

**En la cabaña del lago……..**

Anthea y Kisara disfrutaban de una taza de te mientras platicaban.

-Hmmm, este te esta delicioso Kisara-.

-Gracias-.

-Eres muy buena en todo lo referente a la cocina. Dime, ¿cuál es tu secreto?-.

-Preparar todo con dedicación y amor-dijo Kisara sonriente.

-Eso imagine-dijo Anthea y ambas se rieron.

Pero algo interrumpió sus risas, al ver que ante ellas aparecía la puerta del milenio.

-Han vuelto-dijo Kisara poniéndose de pie seguida por Anthea.

La puerta se abrió y los chicos salieron, Aelita corrió al encuentro de su madre y la abrazo.

-Mamá, te extrañe mucho-le dijo a su madre.

-Yo también hija-respondió Anthea mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-No creen que están exagerando, si solo nos fuimos por tres días-dijo Kenneth.

-De hecho-comenzó Kisara-fueron tres semanas-.

-¡¿QUE?!-exclamaron los chicos y vieron a su maestra pidiendo una explicación.

Güin suspiro y comenzó-El tiempo transcurre de distintas maneras en los mundos que visitamos, mientras en el mundo espiritual no transcurre el tiempo, en el mundo del avatar han pasado tres meses desde que nos fuimos y en el de los titanes apenas 3 horas-.

-Eso es increíble-dijo Yumi.

-El universo es confuso-opino Ulrich.

-Como sea-dijo Odd-yo ya extrañaba la comida de Kisara-.

-Falta poco para que anochezca-dijo Güin-pueden ir a nadar un rato y luego cenaran, mañana regresaremos al Kadic, ya que es lo que le prometí a sus familias y a su director-.

-Maestra, eso quiere decir, ¿Qué me separare de mis amigos?-pregunto Kenneth con tristeza y Güin negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no Kenneth, el día que hable con los padres de los chicos y con el director, también te inscribí en el Kadic, irás a la misma escuela que ellos-le dijo sonriendo.

Todos estallaron de alegría, ya que su nuevo amigo también estaría con ellos en el Kadic.

Estuvieron disfrutando del lago un buen rato y finalmente llegó la hora de cenar.

La cena que Kisara había preparado era un pizza, solo que esta tenía grabada la frase "muchas felicidades guerreros del milenio".

Todos estuvieron comiendo y riendo, era algo magnífico poder disfrutar de tanta tranquilidad, cuando la pizza se acabo Kisara les dijo que tenía una sorpresa, del refrigerador saco un enorme pastel que tenía como dibujos a cada uno de sus espíritus.

Entre los 5 partieron el pastel y disfrutaron de una rebanada, aunque Odd y Kenneth trataban de agarrar un poco más del que debían.

Finalmente llegó la hora de dormir, aunque antes prepararon sus maletas para regresar mañana al Kadic, se cerraba otro capítulo más en sus vidas, pero se abría uno nuevo y en este se iba a decidir el destino del universo.

Porque al regresar al Kadic enfrentarían más retos que nunca.

**Continuara………**

_Ya quedo otro capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, creo que tardaré un poco más en subir el próximo porque saldré de viaje, pero prometo que en cuanto regrese lo continuare, es hora de que regresen al Kadic y de que se sepa que tiene pensado Koragg._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_muchas gracias por tus comentarios, no te preocupes por tardar, se lo que es estar atrapado en el estudio, tuve que hacer un resumen de 15 páginas y francamente fue muy estresante. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y me alegra que también te guste la pareja Robin y Raven. Tienes mucha razón, si Yumi no se pone lista se podría arrepentir toda su vida._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tus comentarios tan halagadores, me agrada que te guste la introducción de otras series, pero como dije antes, no tendrán mucha participación sino hasta la batalla final, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y esperaré tus comentarios con ansias._

**PVS21: **_gracias por tus comentarios, no me importa que estén cortos, lo importante es que te guste mi fic, la mayor prueba de Ulrich y Yumi se acerca, y se decidirá que ocurrirá con esta pareja tan especial._


	19. Regreso al kadic

_ienComienza un nuevo capítulo, los guerreros del milenio regresan al Kadic y nuestros tortolitos Odd y Aelita tendrán un ligero problema al encontrarse con Jeremy._

_Y ahora el 18vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 18 Regreso al Kadic.**

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, los chicos subían su equipaje al coche, preparándose para partir.

-Maestra, ¿podemos regresar algún día?-le pregunto Kenneth.

-En cuanto empiecen sus vacaciones regresaremos-le aseguro Güin.

Ulrich observaba el lago, en todo el tiempo que lo pasaron ahí se divirtió mucho y pese a las batallas que hubo, todo estuvo muy tranquilo, ahora las cosas serían más complicadas, Drago debía saber que se habían vuelto más poderosos y estarían más determinado a eliminarlos.

-¡ULRICH! ¡YA NOS VAMOS!-le aviso Yumi, Ulrich corrió al auto y emprendieron la marcha de regreso al Kadic.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Yubel estaba enterada de que sus enemigos estaban regresando al Kadic y le aviso a sus maestros.

-Los mocosos completaron su entrenamiento, ahora son mucho más poderosos que antes y eso significa que puede arruinar todos mis planes-les decía.

-Yo tengo un plan-dijo Koragg-pero tendrán que esperar hasta que los mocosos hayan regresado a su escuela-les dijo y se retiro.

Xana estaba muy interesada en el plan de Koragg y decidió acompañarlo.

**Mientras en el camino…….**

Güin les daba algunas indicaciones a los chicos respecto a sus poderes.

-No los deben usar a menos de que se trate de enfrentar a guerreros de Drago o defender a alguien, no deben usarlos más que para eso, ¿entendido?-.

-Si maestra-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Podríamos usarlos para…….?-empezó Odd.

-No, no los pueden usar para resolver problemas de amor-le advirtió.

Odd se cayó al instante y miro a Aelita, que también estaba preocupada, no sabían que reacción iba a tener Jeremy y debía esperar cualquier cosa.

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad y Kisara dirigió el auto hacia la casa de Yumi.

-¿Por qué vamos hacia mi casa?-pregunto Yumi.

-Porque les tengo una sorpresa-dijo Güin mientras le sonreía a Kisara y Anthea.

Finalmente el auto se detuvo en casa de Yumi y sus ocupantes descendieron.

Cuando Yumi abrió la puerta………

-¡SOPRESA!-grito un público compuesto por la familia de Yumi, Odd y Ulrich (así, su padre también estaba ahí, pero estaba muy serio).

Los chicos saludaron a sus familias contentos, aunque Ulrich se acerco con timidez a su padre.

-Hola-le dijo simplemente.

Su padre solo lo miro duramente-Así que ahora te vas por tres meses para dedicarte a no se que cosas y descuidas tus estudios que me cuestan una fortuna, ¿eh?-empezó su padre, quien se quedo callado al ver la mirada de su esposa.

-Hijo-comenzó su madre-puede ver que haz crecido en estos tres meses, veo que la maestra Güin los cuido bien, dime, ¿qué tal los entrenamientos?-.

-Muy duros y peligrosos-dijo Ulrich con mirada muy entretenida.

Ulrich dirigió su vista hacia cada uno de sus amigos, vio a Yumi hablar con sus padre y que Hiroki le decía algo que provocó que Yumi se sonrojara y se molestara con su hermano.

Vio que Odd presentaba a Aelita y a Anthea con su familia, las hermanas de Odd (que también estaban ahí) le decían que Aelita era una niña muy bonita, tierna y dulce, y que su hermano era un suertudo, y claro Kiwi se echo a los brazos de su dueño, solo que esta vez tenía puesto un vestido rosa, peluca amarilla y zapatos azules, lo que casi le causo un infarto a Odd.

-Espera mamá, voy con mis amigos-dijo Ulrich y se separó de su madre.

-Es increíble que hayas permitido que nuestro hijo participara en esta tontería-comenzó el Sr. Stern.

-No es ninguna tontería, Ulrich esta destinado a algo más allá de tus expectativas, él es la única esperanza del universo, es el único capaz de vencer al rey de las tinieblas-.

-No puedo creer que te hayas creído todo ese ridículo cuento-.

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres que los artículos del milenio?-.

-Esos son juguetes que esa mujer les compro-.

La Sra. Stern prefirió no seguir discutiendo y se alejo de su marido.

Los chicos habían salido al jardín y hablaban de todo lo que les paso y de lo que les pasara en el futuro al pelear con Drago.

-Pues, gracias al entrenamiento que tuvimos, estoy seguro de que derrotaremos a Drago-decía Odd.

-Desearía estar tan seguro-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué pasa Ulrich?-le pregunto Yumi.

-Pues-comenzó-es solo que…..no pudimos enfrentar a Yubel, ni siquiera la maestra pudo enfrentarla, y Drago es mucho más poderoso que ella, ¿cómo lo venceremos si ni siquiera podemos vencer a su hija?-.

-Una muy buena pregunta-observo Kenneth.

-Y ahora Xana se les unió-continuo Ulrich y Aelita se puso seria-y es uno de esos maestros oscuros, quienes hacen que la maestra tiemble-.

-Son buenas observaciones-dijo Yumi-pero estas olvidándote de algo Ulrich-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Somos un equipo, luchamos juntos en lyoko y vencimos a Xana, ahora debemos hacer lo mismo y verás que podremos vencer a Drago, porque aunque él sea poderoso, no tiene amigos y esa es su mayor debilidad y nuestra mayor fuerza-.

Ulrich pensó lo que le había dicho y luego asintió con una sonrisa-Tienes razón. Gracias Yumi-.

-No tienes que dármelas, somos amigos después de todo-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Ulrich se entristeció con esa última frase, pero no dejo que se le notara y sonrió, justo en ese instante Kisara apareció.

-Disculpen, pero la maestra quiere hablar con ustedes-.

Los chicos entraron a la casa y Güin hablo-Ahora volverán al Kadic, no olviden mis indicaciones-dijo y su cabeza giro hacia Odd-Kisara, Anthea y yo nos mudaremos a una casa cerca de aquí, para poder estar cerca y vigilar el progreso de sus poderes, ¿entendido?-.

Los chicos asintieron y Güin continuo-Sus padres se quedarán aquí hoy y mañana volverán a sus hogares, así que hoy tiene oportunidad de hablar con ellos. Por el momento debemos retirarnos y mañana nos veremos en el Kadic-.

Güin y Kisara se despidieron del grupo, Anthea se despidió de su hija prometiéndole que se verían muy pronto y pidiéndole a Odd que la cuidara, Kenneth se despidió de sus amigos.

-Nos vemos mañana-les dijo una vez que el coche se puso en marcha.

Una vez que el miembro más joven se marcho, el resto del grupo se despidió de la familia Ishiyama (Yumi iba a ir con ellos) y junto a sus respectivos padres partieron rumbo al Kadic (Aelita junto a los padres de Odd).

Durante el viaje, Ulrich soporto un sinfín de regaños de parte de su padre, los cuales se limitó a ignorar, finalmente llegaron al Kadic y Ulrich descendió del coche para esperar a sus amigos.

Cuando Odd y Aelita llegaron, lo primero que pensaron fue en ir a ver a Jeremy, pero Yumi los detuvo.

-Esperen, Odd, Aelita, ¿Qué harán respecto a Jeremy?-les pregunto.

Odd y Aelita se miraron y finalmente Aelita hablo-Bueno, Odd y yo decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por el momento, hasta que sintamos que Jeremy este listo-.

Aunque ni Ulrich ni Yumi estuvieron de acuerdo, sabían que no podían hacer mucho por el momento, así que emprendieron el camino hacia los dormitorios.

Durante el trayecto se encontraron con varios estudiantes que querían hablarles, pero ellos solo siguieron dirigiéndose a los dormitorios (aunque les extraño no toparse con Sissy o William).

Finalmente llegaron al dormitorio de Jeremy, quien estaba saliendo de su cuarto.

-¡JEREMY!-grito Aelita y Jeremy volteo para encontrarse con sus amigos.

-¡CHICOS!-grito Jeremy y el grupo se abrazo-¿cuándo llegaron?-.

-Hoy-dijo Yumi-y tenemos muchos que contarte-.

-Y yo a ustedes, pero no aquí, entremos a mi habitación-.

Una vez que entraron en la habitación, comenzaron a hablar.

Los chicos le contaron a Jeremy todo (excepto el noviazgo de Odd y Aelita) y aunque Jeremy se mostraba escéptico, se asombro cuando supo del regreso de Xana y de los padres de Aelita.

Cuando terminaron, Jeremy les conto que en la escuela todo había estado muy normal, salvo que Sissy se la pasaba diciendo que su Ulrich era descendiente directo de un faraón y que ella era descendiente de Cleopatra y que era muy obvio que ellos terminarían juntos lo que provoco que Ulrich se riera y que Yumi se molestara.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que finalmente anocheció y debían volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, Yumi volvió a su casa.

Odd y Aelita se despidieron con un beso una vez que se aseguraron que nadie (en especial Jeremy) los viera.

Los chicos vieron que todo estaba normal en sus habitaciones, incluso Kiwi se sintió feliz de haber regresado, pero al día siguiente Ulrich tendría un nuevo reto.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Koragg había visto como ocurrían todos los hechos y se reía.

-Maestro-dijo Xana-¿qué esta tramando?-.

-Ya lo veras-le respondió con calma y se retiro-_"todo se pondrá muy divertido mañana"-._

**Al día siguiente……..**

Los chicos estaban desayunando, cuando llegaron Yumi y Kenneth.

Los chicos saludaron a Kenneth felices de que estuviera ahí, aunque Jeremy se mostro algo molesto.

-¿Ya estas inscrito?-le pregunto Odd.

-Si, y además la maestra Güin va a…….-pero no pudo continuar, porque una irritante voz lo interrumpió.

-¡ULRICH QUERIDO! ¡VOLVISTE!-dijo Sissy-¿me extrañaste?-.

-Tanto como a las clases de química-dijo Ulrich y el equipo se rió de ella.

Sissy se molesto y se marcho.

-¿Qué decías Kenneth?-pregunto Aelita.

-Que la maestra va a…….-pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por William.

-Yumi, que bueno que volviste, ¿te convenciste de que todo aquello era una estupidez?-le pregunto.

-No, de hecho, ahora se que tan verdad es todo-le dijo Yumi e ignoro a William, quien se marcho molesto.

-¿Decías Kenneth?-pidió Ulrich.

-Bueno, verán-comenzó, pero se mantenía alerta en caso de volver a ser interrumpido-la maestra Güin va a trabajar aquí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sera la nueva maestra de historia-dijo Kenneth.

-Será algo bueno tenerla cerca-dijo Ulrich-ahora más que nunca debemos estar listos-.

Jeremy solo guardaba silencio, pero se mostraba molesto con los cambios que tenía l grupo.

El día transcurrió normalmente, las clases iba de acuerdo a lo normal, aunque hubo una sorpresa, al menos durante la clase de la Señorita Hertz.

-Vaya, veo que nuestro tres pupilos han vuelto-dijo en cuanto vio a Ulrich, Aelita y Odd-veamos que tanto provecho sacaron de esas ridículas vacaciones, aunque no creo que sean muchos, ya que se trataban de mis dos alumno más distraídos de todos-.

La clase comenzó y la maestra Hertz se quedo sorprendida al ver que Ulrich y Odd entendían a la perfección cada una de las ecuaciones que la maestra ponía en el pizarrón, la maestra queda sin habla al igual que el resto de la clase, mientras Aelita se reía discretamente.

Cuando la clase terminó, la maestra Hertz se dirigió al salón de maestros, donde Güin disfrutaba de una taza de café luego de su primera clase (que fue con el salón de Hiroki y al que ingreso Kenneth).

-Disculpe, ¿usted es la nueva profesora, verdad?-Güin asintió-¿y la que se llevo a Stern y a sus amigos a no se donde?-Güin volvió a asentir-pues bien, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-.

-Ya me hizo tres preguntas, pero puede hacerme una más-.

-¿Cómo hizo para que Stern y Della Robia aprendieran tanto en solo tres meses?-.

-Simple, solo e pregunte como le sería más fácil y menos pesado aprender química-luego dijo con voz más seria y alegre-¿sabe? Usted es buena maestra, pero puede llegar a ser una gran maestra si tan solo escucha a sus alumnos. Bueno, me retiro, tengo clases-.

La maestra Hertz se quedo sin habla, no podía creer lo que esa mujer le había dicho y cuando fue a quejarse con el director se llevo una sorpresa.

-Esa mujer es muy buena maestra, los alumnos salieron contentos de su clase, decían que era la primera vez que la clase de historia les parecía interesante y creo que ella tiene razón Susan, deberías escuchar más seguido a tus alumnos-.

Con esto Hertz abandono la dirección y se marcho furiosa.

El día transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente, después de cada clase de Güin los alumnos salían emocionados, esa nueva maestra era muy buena y repartía la clase con un toque de diversión, pero los chicos recordaban lo estricta que podía llegar a ser si se lo proponía.

Durante el almuerzo, los chicos hablaban de sus clases con Güin.

-No parece la misma que hacía que nos dispararan fuego, nos hacía saltar a precipicios, esquivar rocas o sentarnos bajo una cascada-dijo Odd.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso solo porque ella se los pedía-decía Jeremy.

-Teníamos que hacerlo, ese era el entrenamiento-dijo Aelita.

-Un ridículo entrenamiento-murmuro Jeremy entre dientes, pues aún recordaba el como Ulrich le grito el día que se marcharon.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, salieron de la cafetería solo para toparse con dos de sus grandes enemigos.

-Hola, muchacho-dijo aquel caballero temido por todo el reino de Drago, Koragg.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Jeremy-dijo Xana.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y esa mujer como me conoce?-.

-Ellos son dos de los maestros oscuros-le explico Kenneth-el caballero es Koragg y la chica pues es……-.

-Xana-termino Aelita.

-¿Xana?-exclamo Jeremy sorprendido.

-Que alegría descubrir que no me has olvidado, querido Jeremy-comenzó Xana-pero esta vez un simple antivirus no bastara para detenerme-.

-Entonces….toda esa historia era……-.

-¿Cierta?-dijo Ulrich-así es-.

-¿Incluso lo de Franz Hopper?-.

Aelita asintió y Jeremy a abrazo pidiendo disculpas por dudar de ellos, lo que provoco que Odd se molestara.

Ante el alboroto, todos los alumnos, maestros, etc. Salieron del campus y al ver a aquellos sujetos se preguntaron que sucedía.

-¿Xana acaso vienes a vengarte?-pregunto Jeremy.

-En parte. Pero esta vez vine para ver el duelo-.

-¿Qué duelo?-pregunto Yumi.

-El de la luz contra mi-dijo Koragg.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ulrich.

-Así es. Te estoy retando a un duelo, es hora de que te enfrentes a uno de los maestros oscuros y veremos que tan poderoso eres realmente-.

**Continuara………**

_Me disculpo si el capítulo fue algo corto, pero los sucesos de este capítulo no iban a ser muy largos de todos modos, pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo._

_También quiero disculparme por la tardanza, sucede que casi estoy en exámenes y los trabajos se me han juntado un poco, pero bueno prometo que en cuanto terminen mis exámenes retomare mi ritmo normal._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios tan halagadores, siempre me da gusto leerlos, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo (aunque haya estado corto), pero el próximo será más largo, pues Ulrich se enfrentara al más poderoso de los maestros oscuros._

**Ashrriel: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre me da gusto leerlos, pero bueno, respecto a tu pregunta, actualizo rápidamente debido a mi horario, pues mis clases son en la tarde, así que en las mañanas escribo y en las noches también (después de la escuela), además de que últimamente no hemos tenido maestros que te pongan a trabajar mucho que digamos (salvo el del resumen de 15 paginas)._


	20. Un duelo contra Koragg

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y uno de los duelos más intensos del fic, espero que lo disfruten y sea de su agrado._

_Y ahora el 19vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 19 Un duelo contra Koragg.**

-¿Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?-pregunto Ulrich confuso.

-Quiero ver si eres digno de llamarte mi rival-respondió Koragg con calma.

-¿Tu rival?-Ulrich estaba muy confundido.

-Efectivamente-comenzó Koragg-me conocen como el mejor guerrero del amo y tal vez lo sea, así que quiero ver que tan poderoso es la luz, así que prepárate para el duelo-.

-Nunca he rechazado un duelo y esta no será la excepción-dijo Ulrich determinado.

-Creo que debemos hacer algo-susurro Kenneth al resto del grupo.

-Nah, Ulrich barrera el piso con el-dijo Odd.

-Pero aun así……-Kenneth fue interrumpido.

-Ve por la maestra Güin-le dijo Yumi-tal vez ella pueda hacer algo-.

Kenneth asintió y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió hacia el edificio.

**En el salón de historia…….**

La maestra Güin se encontraba calificando algunos trabajos, cuando Kenneth ingreso al salón.

-Kenneth-musito Güin y luego al notarlo agitado pregunto-¿ocurre algo?-.

-Ulrich esta en problemas-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Güin preocupada.

-Será mejor que venga-.

**En el patio…….**

-¡YUGIOH!-grito Ulrich y obtuvo su poder.

-Con que ese es el espíritu del dragón blanco-dijo Koragg impresionado.

Toda la escuela se había reunido, aunque al principio no comprendían que pasaba, cuando vieron que Ulrich se había transformado supieron que aquellos dos sujetos eran peligrosos.

-Comencemos-dijo Ulrich determinado.

-¡ULRICH!-Ulrich volteo y vio a la maestra Güin-espera, no pelees contra él-.

-Es tarde-dijo Koragg-acepto el duelo y por su honor debe enfrentarme-.

-¿Qué sabe alguien como tu de honor?-pregunto Odd.

-Más de lo que tu crees gato-.

-Pero tiene razón-dijo Ulrich-acepte y por mi honor debo enfrentarlo-.

-_"Solo espero que no use la carta de las tinieblas"-_pensaba Güin-_"Ulrich es fuerte, pero aún no esta listo para enfrentar a los maestros oscuros y menos al más poderoso de ellos"-._

-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-dijeron Ulrich y Koragg.

-Yo empezaré-dijo Koragg sacando una carta-convoco al caballero familiar en modo de defensa-un caballero de armadura gris apareció arrodillado con 1400 de defensa-trata de vencerlo-.

-Si eso quieres ¡LO HARE! Convoco al caballero reina-una poderosa guerrera con 1500 de ataque apareció-ahora ataca-.

El caballero reina golpeo al caballero familiar y lo derroto con suma facilidad.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-le pregunto Ulrich.

-Ahora que destruiste a mi caballero activaste su habilidad especial, la cual me permite convocar a un nuevo espíritu en su lugar y al que he elegido es al dragón de metal raro-un dragón en cuatro patas apareció, su poder era de 2400 y poseía una armadura gris, por lo que Ulrich se preocupo-No te pongas tan abrumador, porque tu también puedes invocar a un nuevo espíritu-.

Ulrich lo miro extrañado, pero no era el único, todos estaban confundidos por la jugada de Koragg.

-_"¿Por que el maestro es tan servicial con él? Que esta planeando"-_pensaba Xana.

Ulrich saco una carta e hizo su jugada-Convoco al caballero rey-un caballero de armadura dorada, con barba rubia hizo su aparición y de 1600 de ataque-Cuando estos dos caballeros juegan juntos, me permiten invocar automáticamente al caballero Belpomer-un caballero de armadura celeste y de aspecto más joven entro al juego con 1700 de ataque-Y colocare un carta boca abajo, es tu turno-.

Koragg saco una carta y dijo-Espero que reconozcas esta carta-le mostro a Ulrich la carta, la cual era reino de las tinieblas, Ulrich palideció al igual que el resto de sus amigos, pero para su asombro y el del resto-Descartare esta carta de mi mano-dijo y la envió al cementerio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Ulrich extrañado.

-_¿En que esta pensando maestro?-_pensaba Xana atónita.

-No es el momento de que use esa carta, esta solo es una prueba para ver tu potencial. Ahora mi dragón ataca al caballero reina-.

El dragón de Koragg genero una bola de fuego que lanzo contra el caballero reina.

-No lo creo-dijo Ulrich-¡REVELO MI CARTA BOCA ABAJO! Agujero negro, lo que significa que todos los espíritus del campo se retiran del juego-.

Un gigantesco agujero se abrió en el cielo y absorbió a cada espíritu del campo.

-Pero eso no es todo-continuo Ulrich-revelo mi carta boca abajo: entierro prematuro. Puede que me cueste 800 puntos, pero ahora puedo revivir al caballero reina-el caballero reina regreso al campo lista para el combate-ahora, te pido que des tu energía para poder liberar el poder de este espíritu-el caballero reina asintió y cedió su poder-ahora llamo a convoca al cráneo-un poderoso esqueleto demonio hizo su aparición, su aspecto lo hacía ver muy poderoso, y además lo era, ya que su poder era de 2500 puntos-¡ATACA SUS PUNTOS DE VIDA DIRECTAMENTE!-.

Convoca al cráneo género un poderoso relámpago que lanzo contra Koragg, quien lo recibió sin inmutarse, ni siquiera le importo perder 2500 puntos de vida.

-Al menos podría decir algo-dijo Odd burlándose.

Koragg ni le tomo importancia, solo saco una carta más y continuo con el duelo.

-No estuvo nada mal-admitió-pero no fue la gran cosa. Primero colocaré dos cartas boca abajo e invoco al Peten el payaso oscuro en modo de defensa-dos cartas aparecieron y enfrente un payaso de aspecto siniestro de 1400 de defensa.

-Si esa es tu mejor jugada…..-comenzó pero fue callado por Güin.

-No lo subestimen-les advirtió-Koragg es un enemigo formidable-dijo preocupada.

Ulrich saco una carta y dijo-¡CRANEO ATACA!-convoca al cráneo lanzo un relámpago contra el payaso destruyéndolo.

-Mordiste el anzuelo-dijo Koragg-revélate carta de trampa: destructor de espíritus. Cuando destruyes a uno de mis espíritus esta carta puede destruir al espíritu que usaste para destruir a mi Peten, así que despídete de convoca al cráneo-.

La carta de trampa lanzo un rayo que destruyo a convoca al cráneo.

-Detesto se el portador de más malas noticias, pero cuando destruiste a mi payaso, activaste su habilidad especial, la cual me permite invocar a otro en su lugar-un nuevo payaso hizo su aparición, solo que en modo de ataque-ahora ataca con furia sangrienta-.

El payaso desapareció y apareció detrás de Ulrich clavándole un puñal y quitándole 500 puntos.

-¡ULRICH!-grito Yumi asustada.

Ulrich se recupero y saco una carta-Esto no ha terminado, soldado de piedra gigante en modo de defensa-un soldado de roca emergió con 2000 puntos de defensa-y un carta boca abajo-.

-Mi turno-dijo Koragg-sacrificó a Peten e invoco al señor Vulcano-un hombre con capa roja y rodeado en llamas apareció en el campo-ataca a ese soldado-.

El señor Vulcano creo una bola de fuego que destruyo al soldado de piedra sin problemas.

-Esto no se ve bien-dijo Kenneth.

Mientras el resto de la escuela veía el duelo sin saber que hacer, Milly y Tamiya grababan todo, Sissy estaba preocupada por "su" chico, mientras William solo mantenía una misteriosa sonrisa.

-_"Espero que con esto Yumi se de cuenta de lo tonto que es Stern, y que yo soy quien merece su amor"-_pensaba mientras veía el duelo.

-Esto aún no termina Koragg-dijo Ulrich sacando una carta.

-Así se habla, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-.

La carta que Ulrich saco era el dragón blanco de ojos azules, cuando Ulrich la saco supo que podría ganar el duelo, pero debía darse prisa.

-Usaré la carta renace al monstruo, para que regrese convoca al cráneo-el poderoso esqueleto regreso listo para el combate-¡ATACA CON TU RELAMPAGO!-.

Convoca al cráneo generó su relámpago y lo lanzo contra el señor Vulcano destruyéndolo, pero nuevamente, Koragg ni siquiera titubeo.

-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto con calma.

Ulrich estaba empezando a preocuparse, Koragg no mostraba señal de preocupación en el duelo, era algo admirable y temible a la vez.

-Si-dijo Ulrich.

-Bien-Koragg saco una carta y observo su campo, tenía una carta boca abajo y gracias a la habilidad de Peten, tenía un espíritu en defensa, por lo que decidió-pasaré sin hacer ninguna jugada-.

A todos les extraño eso, Xana estaba estupefacta, ¿qué estaba planeando su maestro?

Pero Güin solo se mantenía callada y muy seria, ella sabía muy bien que Koragg era el guerrero más temido de todo el imperio de Drago, jamás había perdido un duelo y Ulrich había sido el primero en quitarle puntos de vida, así que era muy fácil (al menos para ella) saber que Koragg tenía un plan en mente y que quizás el duelo estaba a punto de terminar con un final desastroso.

-¿No harás ninguna jugada?-pregunto Ulrich confundido.

-Tal vez no le quede más que hacer-dijo Odd.

-Cállate Odd-le dijo Güin y el resto la miró, su maestra se veía muy preocupada y eso era algo muy serio.

-¿Tienes algún problema?-le pregunto Koragg con su gran calma.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo y haz tu jugada-le pidió.

Ulrich saco una carta y vio que se trataba del dragón alado guardián de la fortaleza, por lo que supo lo que debía hacer.

-Invoco al dragón alado guardián de la fortaleza-aquel dragón azulado regreso para el combate-ahora le pediré a mis dos espíritus que den su poder para poder llamar a mi más poderoso espíritu-ambos espíritus cedieron su poder y Ulrich comenzó a brillar-ahora llamo al dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

El poderoso dragón blanco hizo su aparición listo para hacerle frente al poderoso Koragg.

Todos los que presenciaban el duelo estaban asombrados por aquel hermoso e intimidante dragón.

Xana estaba muy impresionada y no podía creer que aquel muchacho que ayudo a Jeremy y Aelita en lyoko tuviera el poder de ese dragón, pero su maestro estaba en otra postura.

-Oh-musito con calma y admirado-con que ese es el legendario dragón blanco, es muy impresionante-.

-Si te parece impresionante-dijo Ulrich-espera a ver su poder ¡DRAGON BLANCO ATACA CON RELAMPAGO BLANCO!-.

Ojos azules abrió su boca y lanzo su poderoso ataque contra el payaso quien fue destruido sin dificultad.

El poder era tan fuerte que Koragg se vio en la necesidad de cubrirse con sus manos, pero aún así mantenía la calma.

-No estuvo nada mal-dijo-pero al destruir a Peten, solo lograste hacer lo que quería-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Ulrich preocupado y confundido.

-A que te olvidaste de mi carta boca abajo-le informo-y ese fue tu mayor error y el último. Revélate carta boca abajo: templo de la esfinge-.

Una carta mágica cuya imagen era una poderosa esfinge se revelo.

-Todo lo que tenías que hacer era destruir a uno de mis espíritus y yo sacrificar 1000 puntos, para poder invocar al poderoso Andro esfinge-una criatura con cuerpo de humano y cabeza de león hizo su aparición, era enorme y su poder era de 3000 puntos de ataque.

-Esa cosa se ve poderosa-opino Kenneth asombrado.

-Y lo es-dijo Güin.

-Ulrich ten cuidado-pidió Yumi.

-No te preocupes-dijo Odd-esa cosa y ojos azules tiene el mismo nivel de poder, así que no hay de que preocuparnos-.

-Veo que no haz cambiado Odd-le dijo Jeremy, pues aunque todo eso le parecía increíble, ver la actitud de Koragg le hizo darse cuenta de algo, que Koragg no era alguien a quien debieran subestimar, la misma Xana lo llamaba maestro y eso ya decía mucho.

Ulrich estaba muy preocupado y no sabía porque, pero sabía que muy pronto lo sabría y eso lo angustiaba más.

-Y para terminar este duelo, jugare la carta pergamino antiguo-dijo Koragg mientras levantaba una carta con la imagen de un pergamino muy antiguo-esta carta funciona de la siguiente manera, cuando un espíritu con 1500 puntos o menos es enviado al cementerio puedo transferirle 1500 puntos a uno de mis espíritus y al que le transfiero ese inmenso poder es a Andro esfinge-.

La esfinge abrió la boca y absorbió la energía dando como resultado que su poder aumentara a 4500 puntos.

Ulrich abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Y ahora ataca al dragón blanco-ordeno con calma.

Andro esfinge ataco al dragón blanco y lo destruyo ante los ojos asombrados y asustados de Ulrich.

-¡OJOS AZULES NOOOOO!-grito.

Ojos azules se retorció de dolor hasta que finalmente desapareció.

-Cada vez que Andro esfinge destruye a un espíritu, la mitad de los puntos de ataque de ese espíritu se restarán de los puntos de vida de mi oponente-.

Ulrich abrió los ojos al comprender eso, no solo había presenciado la destrucción de ojos azules, sino que además el duelo termino, había perdido.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Odd asombrado-Ulrich perdió-.

Los amigos de Ulrich estaban asombrados y preocupados por él. Ulrich lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas humillado, no podía creer lo que había pasado, subestimo a su enemigo y perdió.

-Cometiste un grave error-comenzó Koragg-me subestimaste y confiaste demasiado en tu dragón. Es poderoso no lo niego, pero tu dejaste que el hiciera todo, olvidándote de que su fuerza es también tuya-y luego con voz suave y burlona agrego-¿y dices llamarte duelista? Que risa-.

Koragg camino en la dirección en que estaba Xana, quien estaba maravillada con Koragg, no podía creer que él hubiera humillado a uno de sus enemigos tan fácilmente.

-Espero que hayas tomado nota-le dijo Koragg y Xana solo se ruborizo.

Después de eso ambos se marcharon y solo quedo el silencio.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Los maestros oscuros estaban en el salón del trono con Yubel, Myotismon estaba reclamando por la actitud de Koragg.

-Pudo haber acabado con la luz-le decía a Yubel-pudimos haber ganado la guerra, pero no lo hizo-.

Justo en ese momento Koragg y Xana entraron.

-¿Qué dices Myotismon?-pregunto Koragg con calma.

-Que no eres tan valioso como dices-le espetó.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-No te hagas el tono-replico molesto-pudiste haber acabado con la luz, pero no lo hiciste-.

-No me fastidies-le dijo con mucha calma-yo solo respondo ante el amo y la princesa-.

Finalmente Koragg abandono el salón seguido por Xana.

-_"Que dominio"-_pensaba Xana maravillada.

-¿No dirá nada princesa?-pregunto Myotismon.

-Si-dijo Yubel-Ya cállate-.

Myotismon solo se enfureció mientras Zagato y Arbok se reían.

**En el Kadic…….**

Ulrich seguía en el suelo, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse. El director junto con los maestros hizo que los alumnos volvieran a los dormitorios.

Yumi quiso acercarse a Ulrich, pero Güin la detuvo.

-Deja que yo hable con él-le pidió, Yumi la miro insegura por lo que Güin agrego-te prometo que estará bien-.

Con esto Yumi asintió y Güin se acerco a Ulrich.

-Fui débil-dijo inmediatamente Ulrich-Koragg tiene razón, no merezco ser llamado duelista-.

-Eres más que eso-le dijo Güin-eres la luz, el amo……-.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A LLAMARME ASI!-replico Ulrich-¡NO SOY AMO DE NADA! Koragg tiene razón, no ayude a ojos azules en nada. Cuando lo destruyo sentí su dolor, escuchaba como me rogaba por ayuda y yo no pude hacer nada-Ulrich golpeo el piso furioso.

-Cometiste un error-dijo Güin con calma-y de eso debes aprender, no darte por vencido. Se es un gran guerrero no por las victorias obtenidas, sino por superar las derrotas-.

-No sabe lo que dice-replico Ulrich poniéndose de pie-no volveré a pelear. No permitiré que ojos azules vuelva a sufrir de esa manera-.

Ulrich corrió hacia su dormitorio mientras sus amigos lo observaban preocupados.

-Pobre Ulrich-dijo Aelita.

-Necesita pensar las cosas-dijo Güin-déjenlo solo por el momento-.

Los chicos asintieron y tras un corto silencio.

-Yo…..debo volver a casa, mis padres me esperan-dijo Yumi, aunque aún estaba preocupada por Ulrich.

Cada uno volvió a sus respectivos cuartos, mientras que Yumi, Güin y Kenneth abandonaban el Kadic.

Cuando Yumi se despidió de Güin y Kenneth, este hablo.

-¿Cree que Ulrich estará bien?-.

-Eso espero, ya que si se da por vencido, será la victoria segura de Drago, lo bueno es que mañana estaremos Kisara, Anthea y yo aquí-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Así es. Logre que aceptaran a ambas como trabajadoras del Kadic, Kisara será cocinera y Anthea maestra de informática-.

-Guau, usted es buena para todo-dijo Kenneth.

Esa noche fue muy oscura (al menos para Ulrich), Odd había hecho lo que le pidió Güin, dejarlo tranquilo, al menos, por el momento.

Ese día fue muy duro, pero al día siguiente habría una nueva sorpresa, ya que un nuevo aliado se acercaba.

**Continuara………..**

_Ya quedo el 19no. Capítulo, ¿qué les pareció el duelo? Se que pude ser muy duro, pero no podía hacer que el más poderoso guerrero de Drago fuera vencido tan rápido, perdería mucho chiste. Pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo aliado, una persona que Güin conoce muy bien, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tus comentarios, como siempre es un gusto leerlo, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, con este duelo empieza la rivalidad entre Ulrich y Koragg, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un viejo amigo de Güin y que también es un gran rival de Koragg, espero que no te lo pierdas._

**Airam09: **_me halaga que hayas leído tantos capítulos y me da mucho gusto que te este gustando la historia, espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, esperare tus comentarios buenos y malos._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que disfrutes del fic, espero que te haya gustado este capítulos._

**Ashrriel: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero haber aclarado tu duda de cómo actualizo tan rápido, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, fue un duelo muy difícil y una gran rivalidad ha comenzado, y en el próximo capítulo un nuevo aliado aparecerá, no te lo pierdas._

**Natsumi Niikura: **_me halaga que tú también hayas leído tantos capítulos, y respecto a tu observación tienes mucha razón. Yo también había pensado en esa cuestión del tiempo, pero para que funcionara mi fic tuve que hacerlo de esa manera, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y esperare tus próximos comentarios._

_Hasta la próxima._


	21. El nuevo maestro

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, y en esta ocasión un nuevo aliado entrara, uno que es muy conocido en la serie YUGIOH, disfrútenlo._

_Ahora el 20vo. Capítulo._

**Cap. 20 El nuevo maestro.**

El sol salía anunciando un nuevo día, mientras una limosina negra se acercaba al Kadic.

-Señor-dijo el chofer, un hombre vestido con traje negro y lentes oscuros-ya casi llegamos al Kadic-.

-Bien-dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en la parte trasera-hace tiempo que no veo a Güin-.

**En el Kadic……..**

Los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería (Kenneth y Yumi ya habían llegado), hablaban entre ellos, pero Ulrich se mantenía callado y serio.

-Oye Odd-comenzó Yumi-¿Cómo paso Ulrich la noche?-.

-Pues no creo que haya dormido-dijo Odd-cuando llegue a la habitación lo vi muy desanimado y pensativo-.

-Esta así desde que enfrento a Koragg-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Eso le pasa por precipitarse-dijo Jeremy-esa maestra le advirtió que no estaba listo y no le hizo el menor caso-.

-No estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kenneth-en el poco tiempo que conozco a Ulrich me he dado cuenta de algo. El siempre lucha por proteger a todos sus seres queridos y la maestra Güin dice que esa es una virtud única-.

-Es cierto-dijo Yumi recordando todas las veces que Ulrich la salvo tanto en lyoko como en el mundo real.

Finalmente llegaron a la cafetería y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kisara ahí, ella los saludó con su habitual alegría.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Odd.

-A mi también me da gusto verlos-.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Odd-es que me sorprendió verla aquí-.

-Oh ya veo. Kenneth no les dijo que ahora trabajo como cocinera del Kadic-.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kenneth.

-Creo que lo olvide-.

-No importa, por cierto Aelita. Tu madre también trabaja aquí como maestra de informática-.

-Lo se-dijo Aelita-ella me lo dijo ayer-.

-Entonces preséntamela Aelita-pidió Jeremy-quiero conocerla-.

-Después Einstein-dijo Odd-ahora tengo hambre y con Kisara aquí la comida será gloriosa-.

Kisara solo sonrió y les sirvió a cada uno su comida, aunque su rostro cambio cuando vio a Ulrich tan deprimido, pero Güin le pidió que no dijera nada por el momento.

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa, aunque Ulrich se mantenía callado y eso les preocupo más.

**En la oficina del director…….**

Delmas revisaba unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio cuando su secretario entro.

-Disculpe señor, pero aquí hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted-.

-Dígale que estoy ocupado-.

-Lo hice, pero insiste en verlo-.

Finalmente suspiro y le dijo que lo hiciera pasar, el hombre que entro era muy joven, era seguro que tenía la misma edad que Güin, vestía una playera, pantalón y botas negras, con un abrigo color plateado, su cabello era corto y castaño, y sus ojos eran de color celeste, su mirada era dura y fría, por lo que el director supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-pregunto en cuanto el hombre entro.

-Usted en nada, solo pedí verlo porque como director debe dar permiso a sus maestros de salir de sus clases-.

-¿Quiere hablar con un maestro? ¿Con cual?-pregunto Jean-Pierre.

-Con la maestra Güin-.

Cuando Jean-Pierre oyó ese nombre, supo que se trataba de un asunto "egipcio" o algo así.

-Permítame-dijo mientras solicitaba la presencia de Güin.

**En el salón de historia…….**

Güin se encontraba dando su clase al grupo de Kenneth, les hablaba de la historia romana y la relación que tuvo con muchos imperios, la clase era muy entretenida, Güin relataba la guerra de Troya y el enfrentamiento entre Héctor y el poderoso Aquiles cuando Jim entro al salón.

-Disculpe maestra, pero el director quiere verla en su oficina-.

-Gracias Jim-dirigiéndose a sus alumnos-vuelvo en seguida, si tardo más de 10 minutos pueden salir y de tarea me traen una representación de la guerra de Troya, lo dejo a su gusto, usen su imaginación y elijan aquello que más les guste de esa épica batalla-les dijo sonriendo y abandonando el salón dejando atrás los gritos de júbilo de sus alumnos.

-Es genial-dijo Hiroki a su amigo Johnny-esa maestra es la mejor que hemos tenido-.

-Si-apoyo su amigo-con ella las tareas y los trabajos son más divertidos-.

Mientras sus compañeros hablaban de lo maravillosa que era su maestra, Kenneth se preguntaba que querría el director con la maestra del milenio Güin.

**En la oficina del director……**

Cuando Güin llego al despacho del director la secretaria le dijo que pasara al instante y ella así lo hizo.

-¿Quería verme director?-pregunto.

-Si. Este caballero desea hablar con usted-dijo Jean-Pierre señalando al visitante.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Güin-le dijo el hombre.

Güin se estremeció, había perdido su vista, pero el oído le funcionaba al 100% y esa voz no le era tan desconocida.

-¡¿SETH?!-exclamo sorprendida.

-Veo que aún reconoces mi voz-dijo sonriendo.

Güin corrió y lo abrazo con mucha alegría, más propia de Kisara que de ella.

-¿Dónde has estado? Tantos años sin saber de ti-.

-En Egipto, buscando pistas que revelen la debilidad de Drago, pero bueno salgamos a hablar al patio-sugirió y Güin asintió.

Ambos abandonaron la oficina dejando solo a Jean-Pierre.

-Vaya, con la emoción se olvidaron de que estaban en mi despacho-dijo y volvió a su trabajo.

**En el patio…….**

Güin y Seth caminaban mientras hablaban de todo lo que habían pasado, Seth le conto que en sus viajes por Egipto no encontró nada de provecho, al menos para la batalla con Drago.

-Es una lastima-dijo Güin-pero yo he encontrado a la luz y a los elegidos-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Seth incrédulo.

-Lo que haz oído y ellos estudian en esta escuela-.

-Pues dime quienes son-.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Güin.

Seth consulto su reloj y respondió-Las 10:30 am-.

-A esta hora deben estar en la cafetería, acompáñame-pidió Güin.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, que en ese momento se encontraba con mucho júbilo.

**En la cafetería……..**

Los alumno comían con muchas ganas, era la mejor comida que habían probado y alguno llegaron a preguntarle a Kisara su secreto.

-Solo hacer las cosas con dedicación-les había dicho con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos también disfrutaban de la comida, no es que sus padres cocinaran mal, pero Kisara le daba un toque especial a cada platillo que preparaba.

Y aunque disfrutaba de la comida, Ulrich aún estaba deprimido por su duelo con Koragg, sus amigos intentaban levantarle el ánimo, pero nada parecía funcionar, justo cuando Odd iba a decir algo, Kenneth hablo.

-Miren-dijo señalando hacia afuera-la maestra Güin se acerca y viene acompañada-.

-Es cierto-dijo Aelita-¿quién será ese señor?-.

-¿Cuál señor?-intervino Kisara, quien se había acercado a la mesa de los chicos y cuando reconoció a Seth-Ay no, él no-dijo con amargura.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Yumi.

Pero Kisara no respondió, ya que Güin les hizo una seña indicándoles que salieran de la cafetería y los chicos así lo hicieron.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca se fijaron en que aquel desconocido (para ellos) los miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Chicos-dijo Güin automáticamente-quiero presentarles a Seth, un viejo amigo mío y un gran maestro del milenio-.

-Y un gruñón de primera-murmuro Kisara entre dientes.

-Veo que no haz cambiado Kisara, sigues siendo la misma niña malcriada-le dijo Seth.

Antes de que Kisara le respondiera, Güin hablo.

-Y ellos son Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd-presento y tras un silencio-Ulrich es la luz y el resto los elegidos-.

Tras esa explicación Seth se mantuvo serio, rodeo a los chicos observándolos y analizándolos y finalmente hablo.

-Solo son unos niños, ¿cómo esperas que venzan a Drago?-le pregunto a Güin.

-Ellos han demostrado ser grandes guerreros-explico Güin-tiene más poder que tu y yo juntos, créeme, ellos vencerán a Drago-.

Pero Seth no parecía convencido, seguía observando a los chicos y ellos solo se mantenían callados, mientras el resto de los alumnos los observaban desde la cafetería, finalmente Seth detuvo su mirada en Ulrich.

-¿Así que este chico es la luz? Pues, no se ve tan poderoso, de hecho, se ve débil y patético-cuando dijo eso Ulrich solo agacho su cabeza y Yumi apretó los puños, mientras en la cafetería William soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-Tuvo un mal día-le dijo Güin-ayer enfrento a Koragg y…….-.

-¿A Koragg?-pregunto Seth incrédulo-¿Dejaste que se enfrentara al más poderoso de los maestros oscuros?-.

-Bueno yo…..-comenzó Güin.

-A ver si adivino, perdió-.

Güin asintió y Seth solo devolvió la mirada a Ulrich.

-No pareces alguien poderoso, pero puedo sentir un gran poder dentro de ti. Güin cuéntame exactamente que paso-pidió.

Güin asintió y comenzó con su historia, cuando termino la mirada de Seth se endureció aún más y Güin se preocupo.

-Así que subestimaste a Koragg y como resultado tu espíritu pago el precio-dijo despectivamente-sino sabes apreciar el poder de tu propio espíritu no podrás vencer a Drago, esos errores son los que te llevan al fracaso y a veces a la destrucción-.

-Por eso no volveré a pelear-dijo Ulrich-no dejaré que ojos azules vuelva a estar en peligro-.

Al oír eso Seth endureció aún más su mirada.

-¿Eso harás? ¿Y crees que con eso solucionaras algo? Lo único que lograrás será que Drago gane-volteando con Güin-¿Este es el chico que salvará al universo? Ni siquiera puede superar una derrota-.

Ulrich solo mantenía la cabeza gacha, esas palabras le recordaban mucho los regaños de su padre, mientras sus amigos querían responder, pero Kisara los silenciaba con la mirada.

-Este chico no merece ser el amo de los dioses, no me explico porque razón lo eligieron a él. Ya no quiere pelear, que acto tan cobarde-.

Yumi ya no soporto más y hablo.

-¡YA BASTA!-le grito y tanto sus amigos, como Ulrich y Seth se sorprendieron, pero Güin solo sonrió-¿Qué sabe usted de Ulrich? Nada, él es el chico más valiente que conozco, siempre da su mejor esfuerzo y ha salvado el mundo en muchas ocasiones incluyéndome a mí-.

Seth no decía nada, solo la observaba con su mirada seria.

-Así que retire todo lo que dijo de él ahora mismo-.

-Si quieres que haga eso, tendrás que vencerme en un duelo-le dijo Seth.

-Acepto-dijo Yumi sin dudarlo.

Ulrich quiso impedirlo, pero Güin levanto su mano deteniéndolo.

-¡YUGIOH!-grito Yumi y apareció con su traje, cosa que sorprendió a los alumnos de la cafetería.

Ambos prepararon su baraja-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-.

-Dejare que empieces niñita-le dijo Seth.

-Mi nombre es Yumi-saco una carta-invoco al elfo antiguo en modo de ataque-un elfo con traje morado y 1450 de ataque hizo su aparición-y una carta boca abajo, su turno-

-Bien-saco una carta-invoco al buey de batalla-un guerrero humanoide con cabeza de buey y 1700 de ataque entro al juego-y ahora jugaré con la carta mágica tifón del espacio místico, la cual destruirá tu carta boca abajo-.

Una carta con una imagen de tornado libero un remolino que destruyo la carta boca debajo de Yumi.

-Ahora ataca a ese elfo-.

El buey de batalla hizo su ataque y venció al elfo antiguo quitándole puntos de vida a Yumi.

-Bien, eso no me lo espere-saco una carta-pero no me rendiré, invoco a la princesa del Tsurugi, su efecto me permite quitarle 500 puntos de vida, ahora ataca con lluvia de diamantes-.

La princesa salta y desde el cielo lanza una ráfaga de diamantes que golpean a Seth.

-¿Qué le pareció eso?-dijo Yumi.

-No estuvo nada mal-admitió Seth-pero esto apenas comienza.

**En la isla oscura………**

Yubel ya sabía de la aparición del nuevo maestro de sus enemigos.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-preguntaba a sus maestros.

-Seth-le respondió Koragg.

-¿Quién ese tal Seth?-pregunto Xana.

-Un maestro del milenio, más poderoso que Güin y una gran amenaza si lo permitimos-.

-Entonces asegúrese de que no lo sea-le ordeno Yubel.

-Como ordene-dijo Koragg y se retiro seguido por Xana.

Pero si que nadie lo supiera, Myotismon había decidido algo, pero primero necesitaba la autorización de su ama.

**De regreso al Kadic…….**

Anthea buscaba a su hija, deseaba contarle como había estado su primer día de trabajo, cuando la divisó se acerco, pero le extraño ver a Yumi teniendo un duelo con un hombre muy joven.

-Aelita-.

-Mamá-volteo Aelita.

-¿Qué esta pasando hija?-.

Aelita le conto todo a su madre, quien dijo que nunca había conocido a ese amigo de Güin. Jeremy por su parte, al oír que Aelita llamaba a esa mujer mamá intento presentarse, pero Aelita le dijo que después habría tiempo para presentaciones.

-Bien, es mi turno-Seth saco una carta-convoco al místico centauro-un centauro con un hacha y 1300 de ataque hizo su aparición-y ahora usare la magia de polimerización, la cual me permitirá fusionar a mis dos espíritus para crear al poderoso centauro de batalla-el buey de batalla y el místico centauro se mezclaron dando como resultado una criatura con el cuerpo de caballo de la cintura para abajo y la cabeza del buey de batalla del torso para arriba y con un poder de 1700.

-No sabía que se podía hacer eso-dijo Yumi sorprendida.

-Eso es porque todavía no conocen ni la mitad del poder que estos espíritus poseen, pero no hablaré de eso ahora, centauro ataca a esa princesa-.

El centauro se lanzo al ataque pero……

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo-dijo Yumi-anillo de trampa, la cual detendrá el ataque de tu espíritu y le quitara 700 puntos de ataque-.

Un anillo aprisionó al centauro haciendo exactamente lo que Yumi dijo.

-Nada mal-reconoció Seth.

-Y aún hay más, princesa cede tu poder para que pueda invocar a la maga oscura-.

La princesa hizo lo que se le pidió y aquella bella hechicera entro al juego con 2000 puntos de ataque.

-¡ATACA CON MAGIA OSCURA!-.

La maga oscura lanzó su ataque y el centauro fue destruido sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Ahora retirará todo lo que dijo sobre Ulrich?-le pregunto Yumi.

-Como te dije antes-saco una carta-tienes que vencerme primero, invoco a la doncella del perdón en modo de defensa-.

Una mujer vestida de forma humilde y con ropa muy parecida a la que usan las monjas entro al campo con 2000 puntos de defensa.

-Mi turno-Yumi saco su carta y vio al dragón negro de ojos rojos-activare el retorno de la dimensión diferente, la mitad de mis puntos valen la pena para que regresen todos mis espíritus-.

El elfo antiguo y la princesa del tsurugi regresaron al campo.

-Ahora les pediré a ambos espíritus que den su energía una vez más-los espíritus cedieron su poder-para que pueda invocar al dragón negro de ojos rojos-.

La pareja del dragón blanco hizo su aparición lista para entrar en la batalla.

-¿Así que ese es uno de los espíritus legendarios? Que impresión-dijo Seth.

-Si cree que es impresionante espere a ver du ataque ¡DRAGON NEGRO ATACA CON RAYO DE FUEGO!-.

El dragón abrió su boca y genero una bola de fuego que lanzo contra la doncella destruyéndola.

-No estuvo mal-le dijo Seth-pero este duelo debe terminar ahora y solo utilizare esta carta para vencerte-.

-_¿Acaso Seth piensa invocar a su espíritu más poderoso?-_pensaba Güin.

-Dime niña, ¿qué sabes de los dioses egipcios?-le pregunto Seth.

-Se que son los reyes del mundo de los espíritus y también los más poderosos-.

-Correcto, pero el espíritu que posee el segundo lugar es una criatura legendaria que llevaba destrucción al mundo de los espíritus, por eso los dioses lo dividieron en 5 partes: cabeza, brazo derecho, brazo izquierdo, pierna derecha y pierna izquierda-.

-¿Qué clase de espíritu es ese?-.

-Ahora lo verás; convoco a Exodia el prohibido-.

Una estrella se formo en el campo y de ella emergió un gigantesco espíritu cuyas extremidades traían unas cadenas rotas, Yumi abrió mucho los ojos, al igual que sus amigos, Ulrich solo pudo recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando vio a Andro esfinge.

-Exodia ataca-ordeno Seth y Exodia ataco destruyendo a ojos rojos y a la maga oscura terminando el duelo-eso es todo-.

-Yumi perdió-dijo Kenneth.

-Han sido muchas derrotas-dijo Odd y Aelita le dio un codazo.

Seth se acerco a Güin-¿Y estos son los guerreros que salvarán al universo? No me hagas reír, son solo unos niños débiles y patéticos……..-.

-¡BASTA!-grito una voz, cuando voltearon todos vieron que había sido Ulrich-usted no es nadie para decir eso, somos más fuertes de lo que usted cree-.

-Por favor, hace un momento habías dicho que no volverías a pelear-le espetó Seth.

-Eso fue antes, pero al ver que Yumi luchaba por callarlo me di cuenta de algo. Que renunciar o huir de los problemas no resolvería nada, por eso seguiré luchando para evitar que Drago cumpla con su cruel ambición-.

-¿Y dime como piensas hacerlo? Pueden haberse vuelto uno con los elementos, pero eso no servirá sino aprenden a unir sus fuerzas con sus espíritus-.

-Entonces enséñenos-le pidió Ulrich.

-¿Qué les enseñe? ¡JAH! Eso sería una total perdida de tiempo-le respondió fríamente.

-Seth-intervino Güin-yo puedo decirte que estos "niños" como tu los llamas, son más poderosos que tu y yo juntos, yo los entrene en el poder de los elementos y tú puedes entrenarlos el sentido espiritual, por favor, ¿qué podrías perder?-.

Seth lo pensó un momento y luego asintió-Muy bien, les daré tres días, en tres días deben demostrarme que son dignos de ser los elegidos y de poseer tan grandes espíritus, y solo tal vez los entrene-.

Los chicos asintieron determinados.

-Es hora de irme, pero volveré mañana-.

-¿Te acompaño?-le pregunto Güin.

-Como quieras-respondió Seth sin importancia, aunque los chicos notaron un tono un poco alegre en él.

La noche se acercaba y Yumi debía volver a su casa, así como Güin, Kisara, Kenneth y Anthea, quien se despidió de su hija.

Ulrich se veía mucho mejor, había superado su derrota y ahora estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier reto, sin importar su dificulta, pero lo que no sabía es que al día siguiente, él y Yumi tendría una dura batalla.

**En la isla oscura………**

Yubel tomaba su taza de te mientras Heloise y Mora jugaban ajedrez cuando Arbok y Myotismon ingresaron al salón.

-Mi lady-dijo Myotismon-le vengo a proponer algo-.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Yubel tomando un sorbo de su te.

-Permítame a mi y a Arbok encargarnos de esos mocosos, entre los dos podremos obtener las almas de dos de esos chiquillos y el despertar del amo estará más cerca-.

-Por favor ama-intervino Arbok-déjenos ir a pelear, quiero ver sangre y sufrimiento-.

Paso un rato en el que Yubel pensó la petición de sus lacayos y luego asintió.

-Muy bien, encárguense de mi hermano y de su novia, quiero que el alma de los dos guerreros más poderosos se unan al poder de mi padre, no me decepcionen-les advirtió y ambos asintieron mientras se retiraban.

Al parecer una difícil batalla se aproximaba.

**Continuara…………………**

_Y ahí quedo el 20vo. Capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si se trata de Seth el de YUGIOH, más conocido como Seto Kaiba._

_En el próximo capítulo habrá un duelo de parejas, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y en cuanto a Koragg, el puede ser desalmado, pero diré algo en su favor y es que de todos los guerreros de Drago, Koragg es el único que pelea con honor, fue por eso que le dijo a Ulrich que debía aceptar el duelo por su honor, él quiere que su amo triunfe, pero también desea tener un duelo honorable, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que no te pierdas el próximo._

**Ashrriel: **_respecto a tu duda, si he jugado las cartas de YUGIOH, contra un amigo, que siempre me ganaba porque tenía las 5 piezas de Exodia, pero cuando obtuve las cartas de dioses pues los duelos fueron un poco más perder y ganar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, Ulrich ya tiene un nuevo rival, el poderoso Koragg, cuya vida estará destinada a derrotarlo, pero en un duelo honorable, ya que el honor es el pilar de su ser._

_Hasta la próxima._


	22. Un duelo entre cuatro

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, aunque me sorprende algo._

_Yubel ha mencionado que tiene un hermano en muchos capítulos y efectivamente es Ulrich, pero el no lo sabe, al menos por ahora, pero muy pronto se sabrá que pasa entre ellos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 Un duelo entre cuatro.**

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería pensando en el modo de convencer a Seth de que los entrenara.

-Seth es muy gruñón-les dijo Kisara mientras les servía el desayuno-pero es un gran guerrero y tal vez sea más poderoso que la maestra Güin-.

Mientras desayunaban hablaban sobre que hacer para convencerlo, pero nada de lo que pensaban parecía que funcionaría, por lo que había visto ayer, Seth era un hombre mucho más duro que Güin y eso solo complicaba más la misión.

Mientras comía, Jeremy pudo notar dos cosas:

La primera era que Aelita ya no se sentaba a su lado, sino que ahora se sentaba al lado de Odd y eso lo inquietaba mucho.

Y la segunda era que Odd ya no trataba de quitarle su comida, ahora se la quitaba a Kenneth, quien reaccionaba de un modo al que podría definir como estilo de Odd y eso ya no le gustaba, comenzaba a sentir que ya no era parte del grupo y que había sido reemplazado.

Justo cuando iba a decirles sus pensamientos, una voz los interrumpió, se trataba de Güin quien los había llamado para que salieran al patio.

**En el techo del Kadic……**

Myotismon y Arbok observaban a todos los estudiantes del Kadic, a Arbok solo se le hacía agua la boca.

-Mira cuantos deliciosos bocadillos, quiero comerme a uno de esos mocosos-.

-Olvídate de eso-le ordeno Myotismon molesto-estamos aquí para destruir a la luz-.

-Y para que tú quedes bien ante el amo y la princesa-le dijo burlonamente Arbok.

Myotismon no dijo nada, pero si se enfado mucho. Él no entendía porque Xana se había vuelto una de las favoritas de sus amos, para él, Xana era solo una mujer codiciosa y vengativa, por esa razón iba a demostrar que él era mucho mejor que esa estúpida bruja.

**Con los chicos…….**

Cuando salieron de la cafetería vieron que Anthea se encontraba con Güin esperándolos.

Después de presentar a Anthea con Jeremy procedieron a hablar.

-Seth no tarda en llegar, ¿ya saben como lo convencerán?-.

-Aún no-respondió Ulrich.

-¿Usted no podría ayudarnos?-le pregunto Odd.

Güin negó con la cabeza-Seth es un viejo amigo, es cierto. Pero es muy difícil convencerlo de algo, yo tuve ya hice mucho al convencerlo de que les diera una oportunidad-.

-Entiendo-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero no se preocupen, yo se que podrán convencerlo y……..-.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando voltearon vieron que Seth había llegado.

-Seth, llegaste temprano-dijo Güin.

-Para terminar pronto con esto y mostrarte de una vez por todas que estos niños solo son eso, niños indefensos-.

Odd quiso reclamar, pero Güin lo detuvo.

-Aún tienen todo el día de hoy y otros dos para convencerte-le dijo y luego con una sonrisa agregó-pero estoy segura que no harán falta, se que hoy ellos lograran convencerte-.

Seth solo la miro, esa mujer podía ser muy blanda en ocasiones y creía ciegamente que esos niños lograrían salvar al universo de Drago, pero debía admitir que también era una mujer hermosa, aunque nunca se lo diría de frente.

Antes de que Seth pudiera responderle, tanto él como Güin voltearon así una dirección y sus miradas cambiaron drásticamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Anthea.

-Siento una presencia maligna-le respondió Güin.

-No solo es una, son dos y de gran tamaño-.

Justo en ese instante se escucho un grito que provenía del otro lado del colegio y todos corrieron hacia allá.

**Del otro lado del patio…..**

Al parecer Arbok ya no soporto más sus deseos de comer y estaba atacando a los estudiantes.

-¡Jajaja! Su miedo solo hace que su sabor sea más delicioso-.

Myotismon solo lo observaba perseguir a los niños y sonreía.

-_"Esto atraerá a nuestras presas"-._

Myotismon vio como un humano gordo y de sudadera roja trataba de salvar a los niños, que iluso, como si un débil humano pudiera contra uno de los maestros oscuros.

-¡OYE TU!-grito Jim-¡ALEJATE DE LOS NIÑOS!-.

Arbok volteo a ver a Jim y solo se burlo.

-¡Jajajaja! Humano tonto. Pero tienes más carne que el resto de estos niños, aunque los niños tiene mejor sabor-meditando-primero te comeré a ti y luego a un niño como postre-.

Arbok hizo un movimiento y atrapo a Jim del cuello.

Jim intento soltarse, pero esa mano era como una pinza y no podía hacer nada.

-Ahora voy a comer-decía Arbok mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

Arbok abrió su boca y comenzó a acercarla a Jim mientras saliva caía por ella, justo cuando parecía que Jim iba a morir.

-¡ALTO!-grito alguien.

Cuando Myotismon vio que quien había gritado era Ulrich su sonrisa creció aún más. Arbok por su parte se detuvo cuando llegaron Ulrich y sus amigos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a aquel guerrero que les había dado problemas al imperio de su amo en el pasado.

-Seth-exclamo al tiempo que lanzaba a Jim al suelo.

Myotismon bajo junto a Arbok y también se sorprendió al ver a Seth.

-Quien diría que te veríamos después de tanto tiempo Seth-.

-Veo que ustedes dos siguen haciendo el trabajo sucio de Drago-les dijo Seth con desprecio.

Arbok y Myotismon solo se rieron de manera perversa.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero todos sabemos que esta guerra terminará con la victoria de mi amo-.

-Eso no ocurrirá-dijo Güin.

-¿Eso piensas?-se burlo Myotismon-pues déjame decirte que venimos para tener un duelo-.

-Y yo acepto-dijo Seth.

-No me refería a ti, sino a la luz y a su novia-.

Tanto Ulrich y Yumi abrieron los ojos, pero nuevamente Yumi negó ser algo más que la amiga de Ulrich.

-¿Quieren tener un duelo con nosotros dos?-pregunto Ulrich-¿eso es posible?-.

Güin asintió y le explico-Se le conoce como un duelo de parejas y es como un duelo uno contra uno, solo que en este son dos contra dos-.

-Efectivamente y en esta ocasión seremos Arbok y yo contra ustedes dos-.

-Si eso quieren, adelante-dijo Yumi sin miedo, pero noto que Ulrich estaba inseguro.

-Parece que la luz no esta tan seguro como tu preciosa-se burlo Arbok.

Ulrich solo sacudió la cabeza y los miro con determinación-Estoy lo bastante seguro como para enfrentarlos-.

Yumi sonrió y ambos sostuvieron sus artículos del milenio-¡YUGIOH!-gritaron a la vez.

Cuando ambos obtuvieron su poder, Seth se impresiono con la cantidad de poder que sentía, debía admitir que aquellos niños tenían mucho poder oculto.

-Muy bien, comencemos-dijo Myotismon-el juego será así, primero empezara la niña, luego Arbok, luego la luz y lo mejor para el final, yo-.

Aunque eso les extraño, todos estuvieron de acuerdo-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-.

-Muy bien-Yumi saco una carta-colocare una carta boca abajo e invoco a la amazona poco amigable en modo de ataque-.

Aquella poderosa amazona de 2000 puntos de ataque regreso lista para el combate.

-Mi turno-dijo Arbok-solo colocare una carta en modo de defensa y eso es todo-.

Tanto Ulrich como Yumi supusieron que la carta que Arbok jugo podía tratarse de algo muy peligroso.

-Mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta-colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convocare a Kuriboh en modo de defensa-.

Una criatura que era una pequeña bolita de pelos con dos tiernos y grandes ojos, y manos y piernas cortas hizo su aparición con 300 de defensa.

-¿Esa es toda su jugada? Esperaba más de la luz-dijo Seth aunque nadie le presto mucha atención.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Seth-dijo Myotismon mientras sacaba una carta-pero bueno, convoco a l asaltante nocturno-una calavera con dos sables entro al juego con 1200 de ataque-y ahora una carta que todos conocen muy bien, reino de las tinieblas-.

La esfera oscura cubrió a los cuatro duelistas enviándolos a los demonios del más grande enemigo del universo.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Seth.

-No los subestimes-intervino Güin-yo tengo total fe en ellos-.

Seth solo negó con la cabeza mientras volteaba hacia la esfera.

**En el reino de las tinieblas……..**

Comenzaba uno de los duelos más intensos de todos, dos de los maestros oscuros vs los guerreros del milenio más poderosos, aquellos que poseían los espíritus de los dragones.

-Espero que les agrade este lugar-dijo Myotismon-porque se quedarán aquí para siempre-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-le dijo Ulrich.

-Je, si ya lo veremos. Finalizare mi turno con una carta boca abajo, tu turno preciosa-.

-No halaga que un ser como tu me llame así-dijo Yumi sacando una carta-pero bueno, amazona ataca el espíritu de Arbok-.

La amazona golpeo la carta de Arbok destruyéndolo, pero para su asombro, Arbok solo se rió.

-Jajajaja. Hiciste justo lo que quería, destruiste al insecto come hombre y eso fue un gran error, ya que cuando es destruido destruye automáticamente al espíritu que lo destruyo-.

Yumi abrió los ojos al ver como su amazona se agarraba la garganta con su mano, era como si le faltara aire, después cayó al suelo y desapareció.

-Ahora convoco al poderoso Rantipies (Nota: algunas cartas que aparecerán son de mi invención, ya que me es difícil recordar todas las cartas que existe, espero que esto no sea una molestia o los disguste)-una criatura ciempiés-humano entro al juego con 1600 de ataque-Ahora ataca los puntos de vida de esa niña-.

El insecto se lanzo al ataque listo para golpear a Yumi pero……

-No tan rápido, revelo mi carta boca abajo, renace el espíritu, el cual permitirá que mi amazonas regrese del cementerio-.

La amazona reapareció en el campo y golpeo con su espada al Rantipies destruyéndolo y quitándole energía a Arbok.

-No estuvo mal, no cabe duda que eres tan buena como tu novio-.

-No es mi novio, solo somos amigos-le dijo Yumi.

Ulrich solo agacho su cabeza, pero sin que ninguno lo supieran las palabras de Yumi hicieron más que entristecerlo.

-Como sea, es el turno de la luz-.

Ulrich salió de sus pensamientos y saco una carta.

-Revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo, intercambio, ahora puedo cambiar a Kuriboh por un espíritu más poderoso en mano y al que he elegido es a convoca al cráneo-.

El poderoso cráneo hizo su aparición cuando Kuriboh salió del campo.

-Ahora ataca los puntos de vida de Arbok directamente-.

Cráneo lanzo su poderoso relámpago y le quito 2500 puntos de vida.

-Myotismon, ¿por qué no impediste el ataque?-.

-Relájate, todo es parte del plan-saco una carta-mi turno, sacrifico al asaltante oscuro y convoco al duque de los muertos-.

Un zombi con traje medieval y con un sable entro al juego con 2000 puntos.

-Creo que dejaré otra carta boca abajo para terminar-.

Yumi saco una carta-Bien, ahora activare la carta mágica costa abajo, la que permite disminuir el nivel de uno de mis espíritus para poder invocarlo más fácilmente al campo y al que he elegido es a la maga oscura-.

Aquella hermosa hechicera rubia entro al juego lista para pelear.

-Y ahora terminemos con esto Arbok. Maga oscura ataca sus puntos de vida-.

La maga oscura ataco, pero su ataque fue detenido por…

-Revélate carta boca abajo, tornado negro, esta carta detiene cualquier tipo de ataque y el de tu maga es cancelado-dijo Myotismon sonriendo.

-Rayos-dijo Yumi.

-Ahora es mi turno preciosa-saco una carta-convoco al poderoso Gakko y una carta boca abajo-.

Una salamandra-humano entro al juego con 1700 puntos de ataque, aunque no era poderoso, la carta boca abajo podía ser un problema.

-Mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta-cráneo ataca al duque de los muertos-.

Cráneo lanzo su poderoso relámpago y destruyo al duque de los muertos sin mucha dificultad.

-No creas que con eso me has ganado-le espeto Myotismon-soy más poderoso de lo que crees-.

-Solo se que eres más hablador que Odd-le dijo Ulrich.

-Como te atreves-Myotismon se puso furioso.

-Me atrevo a eso y a mucho más-.

-Voy a cerrarte esa boca y todo comenzará revelando mi carta boca abajo, el llamado de las almas, la cual me permite revivir a todos mis espíritus que se encuentran en el cementerio-.

El asaltante oscuro y el duque de los muertos regresaron al campo de batalla.

-Y ahora para hacer esto más interesante, sacrificare al asaltante oscuro para convocar al señor vampiro-.

El asaltante oscuro desapareció y un hombre de piel pálida, vestido elegantemente y de ojos amarillentos hizo su aparición con 2000 puntos.

-Se parece a ti-opino Ulrich.

-Lo bueno siempre viene en 2, pero ahora observa porque cuando active esta carta estarán en graves problemas, jugare polimerización, para unir a mi señor vampiro y al duque de los muertos para formar al poderoso rey fantasma-.

El duque y el vampiro se combinaron dando como resultado un ser espectral, con una capucha negra que ocultaba su rostro, pero del cual se distinguían dos ojos rojos, como arma poseía una hoz, sus manos era de esqueletos y tenía 2600 puntos.

-Desafortunadamente los espíritus que nacen por medio de una fusión deben esperar un turno para atacar, así que termino mi turno-.

-Ya era hora-dijo Yumi sacando una carta-activare la carta mágica de la piedra sabia, cuando esta carta se juega junto a la maga oscura, permite convocar al mago oscuro-.

Yumi y Ulrich se miraron y asintieron mutuamente.

-Mago oscuro entra al juego-.

La pareja de la maga oscura y el más grande mago de todos los tiempos entro al juego con 2500 puntos de ataque.

-Luego colocaré esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-.

-Ahora voy yo, invoco a la poderosa Picarela-una mujer escorpión entro al juego con 1800 puntos de ataque-y gracias a su habilidad especial puedo convocar a un nuevo espíritu de mi baraja y elijo a Sapi el guerrero-un hombre sapo entro al juego con 1900 de ataque-y eso es todo-.

-Mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta y vio que se trataba del dragón blanco, por un instante pensó en llamarlo, pero luego pensó que lo mejor era que Yumi también invocara a su espíritu, ella lo había ayudado a convocar al mago oscuro, así que analizo su juego, tenía una carta que le podía servir, pero necesitaba del poder de otra carta más, finalmente tomo su decisión-colocare una carta boca abajo y con eso termino.

-Bien, ahora voy yo, rey fantasma ataca a ese esqueleto-.

El fantasma levanto su hoz y partió en dos al cráneo sin mucha dificultad, mientras que Ulrich perdió energía.

-Y eso será todo, ya que no necesitaré grandes jugadas para vencerlos-.

Arbok solo miró a Myotismon, estaba subestimando a esos mocosos y eso podría costarles el duelo a ambos.

-Myotismon te estas confiando demasiado y ese es un error fatal-.

-Quieres calmarte, esos dos mocosos nunca podrán vencer nuestras fuerzas combinadas-.

-Eres tan…….-.

Tanto Ulrich como Yumi notaron que ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien, lo que significaba que aún podrían ganar ese duelo.

-Mi turno-Yumi saco una carta y vio que era su dragón negro, pero por alguna razón sabía que iba a ser Ulrich quien le ayudaría a invocarlo-solo colocaré esta carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-.

-Bien-saco una carta-ahora invocare a Naja-un hombre serpiente entro al juego con 2000 puntos de ataque-y eso será todo lo que haré por el momento-.

Ulrich sabía que necesitaba de una carta para poder hacer su jugada, pero sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de sacarla y eso lo tenía preocupado, pero entonces recordó algo, una frase que Güin le dijo en su primer duelo.

-_"Confía en tu baraja"-._

Ulrich no entendía bien lo que eso quería decir, pero luego recordó las palabras de Seth en el día anterior.

-_"La fuerza de tu espíritu es también tuya"-._

Ulrich comenzaba a entenderlo, las cartas era más que cartas, eran espíritus y estaban vivos y sabía que ellos confiaban en él, por lo que él supo sin dudarlo, de que debía hacer lo mismo.

Así que cerro los ojos y tomo una carta, cuando la vio descubrió que era la carta que necesitaba.

-Muy bien, prepárense. Convoco al señor de los dragones-un hombre con armadura de esqueletos dragón y capa roja entro al juego con 1200 puntos.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-pregunto Myotismon.

-Ya lo verás, revelo mi carta boca abajo, la flauta de convoca al dragón. Cuando esta carta se juega junto con el señor de los dragones permite convocar a dos dragones al campo de batalla-.

-Pero eso significa…….-exclamo Arbok al entender su plan.

-Así es, ahora Yumi y yo podemos convocar a nuestros dragones-.

Ulrich y Yumi se vieron y con un asentimiento mutuo.

-Así que denle la bienvenida al dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

-Y al dragón negro de ojos rojos-.

Los dos dragones más poderosos de todos entraron al juego con 3000 y 2400 puntos cada uno ante el asombro de Arbok y Myotismon.

Ahora Ulrich y Yumi tenían en el juego a sus dragones más poderosos acompañados por los hechiceros más poderosos, al parecer la verdadera pelea estaba por comenzar.

**Continuara………..**

_Y ahí quedo el capítulo 21, espero que les haya gustado el primer duelo entre parejas, bueno al menos la primera parte. En el próximo capítulo uno de los dioses egipcios entrara en acción, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias por tu comentario, y debo decirte que en el fic Seth tendrá una relación con Güin, aunque no será algo muy serio que digamos, con esa actitud que siempre tiene, pero en fin, me disculpo sino te gusta, pero me parece que para el trama y el hecho de que los dos sean maestros del milenio era algo obvio, nuevamente me disculpo si no te agrada mucho esa idea, pero espero que el fic te este gustando hasta donde va. _

**Natsumi Niikura: **_gracias por tus comentarios y tratare de seguir tus consejos, aunque personalmente para mi es muy difícil describir un escenario o un personaje jeje, pero si tratare de hacerlo para que sea más entendible. Y en cuanto a tu duda, Ulrich y Yubel si son hermanos, solo que Ulrich no lo sabe, pero muy pronto alguien le revelara ese misterio._

**Airam09: **_que bueno que ya te hayas esto al día con mi fic, me halaga mucho que te guste tanto y tienes razón, Seth es todavía más duro que Güin y sus entrenamientos serán más severos. Ulrich y Yubel son hermanos, pero él no lo sabe, digamos que Drago tuvo que ver en su separación y en respecto a la prueba de Ulrich y Yumi cierto chico del Kadic será el causante de traerles un gran problema._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que el fic te este gustando hasta donde vas y efectivamente tanto William como Jeremy van a cometer una gran tontería, ya que en dos capítulos más Jeremy descubriera la secreta relación de "su" Aelita, pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo uno de lo dioses entrara a la batalla, no te lo pierdas._

_Hasta la próxima._


	23. Obelisk el atormentador

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la segunda parte del primer duelo entre parejas, Ulrich y Yumi vs Arbok y Myotismon._

_Como ya mencione antes, en este capítulo finalmente entrara en acción uno de los 4 dioses egipcios, espero lo disfruten._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 La fuerza del agua.**

**Obelisk el atormentador.**

Fuera de la esfera, Güin y Seth sintieron que un gran poder fue liberado.

-¿Ocurre algo maestros?-pregunto Aelita.

Fue Güin quien le respondió-Ambos (Ulrich y Yumi) han convocado a sus dragones-.

-Genial-dijo Odd-con eso ganaran el duelo-.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo amigo-le dijo Kenneth.

-Eso no les asegura la victoria-los interrumpió Seth con brusquedad-no olviden que se enfrentan a dos de los maestros oscuros y ellos son enemigos formidables-.

Güin asintió en silencio y todos regresaron su vista a la esfera.

**En el reino de las tinieblas……..**

Ambos dragones estaban listos para el combate mientras que los magos se preparaban para apoyarlos.

-Esto se ve mal Myotismon-dijo Arbok preocupado.

-No te preocupes, aún no hemos perdido y todavía tengo trucos bajo la manga-.

-Pues no creo que sirva de mucho-dijo Ulrich-dragón blanco ataca con relámpago blanco-.

El poderoso dragón lanzo su ataque destruyendo al rey fantasma y quitándole energía a Myotismon.

-Parece que perdiste a tu espíritu más poderoso-le dijo Yumi.

-Yo no contaría con eso, gracias a la habilidad de mi rey-en ese momento el rey fantasma regresó al campo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ulrich.

-Pero, ¿cómo volvió?-dijo Yumi incrédula, pues Myotismon no había hecho ninguna jugada.

-Jajajaja. La habilidad de mi rey es que es inmortal, eso significa que no importa cuantas veces lo destruyan él siempre regresara y ahora-sacando una carta-activo la carta mágica incremento de energía, esta carta aumentara en 100 puntos el ataque de mi rey cada vez que regrese del cementerio, pero hay un precio y es que no puede atacar en ese mismo turno-.

Yumi entendió enseguida el plan de Myotismon, lo que él quería era que destruyeran a su rey, para que pudiera aumentar su poder y así vencer al dragón blanco, pero ella no iba a permitirlo.

-Mi turno, dragón negro ataca a esa víbora-.

Ojos rojos abrió su boca y lanzo su ataque, pero……

-Buen intento querida, pero olvidaste mi carta boca abajo-Arbok revelo su carta-armadura guía, la cual me permite seleccionar un nuevo blanco y al que elijo es a la maga oscura-.

La maga oscura vio como el ataque se dirigía hacia ella y se asusto.

-No lo creo, porque activare mi carta boca abajo, sombreros mágicos, los cuales salvaran a mi maga-.

Cuatro sombreros de mago de color negro ocultaron a la maga oscura y luego se revolvieron, lo que hizo que el rayo del dragón destruyera uno, pero en él no se encontraba la maga oscura.

-Rayos, esa niña es muy buena-Arbok estaba enojándose-pero bueno es mi turno y ahora jugaré entierro prematuro, ahora solo sacrifico 800 puntos de vida y puedo revivir a Rantipies-.

El guerrero ciempiés regreso listo para vengarse.

-Ahora usaré la carta mágica conocida como los 5 venenosos, esta carta me permitirá sacrificar a mis 5 espíritus y convocar a la criatura más tóxica del mundo, la cobra real-.

Los 5 espíritus de Arbok desaparecieron y en su lugar una gigantesca cobra de color blanco, con anillos dorados, ojos rojos y capucha de color morado, su poder era de 3000 puntos.

-Esa cosa es asquerosa-dijo Yumi estremeciéndose.

-Si te parece asquerosa, espera a ver su efecto. Adelante cobra-.

La cobra lanzo un rugido y los sombreros de Yumi fueron destruidos.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?-exclamo perpleja.

-La habilidad especial de mi cobra es que puede anular cualquier carta mágica que esta activada y destruirla, pero al hacerlo debo pasar mi turno-.

Tanto Ulrich como Yumi se miraron preocupados, el duelo se empezaba a dificultar, pese a que ambos tenían a sus dos dragones en el campo.

-Como podrán ver-comenzó Myotismon-ahora tenemos una criatura que es inmortal y otra cuyo veneno destruirá cada una de sus cartas mágicas y de trampa, pero bueno, es tu turno chico-.

Ulrich saco una carta y pensó la situación, sus dos espíritus era fuertes, pero los de sus enemigos eran más fuerte, por no mencionar el hecho de que ahora no podrían usar carta mágicas ni de trampas, solo podía hacer una cosa.

-Cambiare al mago oscuro y al señor de los dragones a modo de defensa y eso es todo-.

-Bien, es mi turno-dijo Myotismon y dirigió su mirada a Yumi-rey fantasma ataca al dragón negro-.

El rey fantasma se lanzo al ataque y Yumi creyó que iba a perder a su mejor espíritu, pero…….

-Dragón blanco relámpago blanco-.

El ataque de ojos azules destruyo al rey fantasma ante el asombro de Myotismon y de Yumi.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso si tu turno termino?-le espeto furioso.

-Porque ahora entiendo mejor el duelo de parejas, esto no solo es por turno como un duelo normal, si yo lo deseo puedo usar a mis espíritus para proteger a mi compañero en el duelo sin importar si es mi turno o no-.

Myotismon solo se puso furioso con eso y Arbok le reclamo.

-Imbécil, por tu culpa estamos dejando que esos mocosos se burlen de nosotros-.

-¿Mi culpa? Tú no has hecho mucho que digamos-.

-Pero al menos yo no he subestimado a los chiquillos ya además……-

Pero entonces el lugar comenzó a temblar y tanto Arbok como Myotismon comprendieron que su amo se estaba hartando de su discusión sin sentido.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto de lado-dijo Myotismon y Arbok asintió-además aún no ha acabado, ya que mi rey fantasma vuelve de la tumba y su poder aumenta a 2800-.

-Esto no se ve bien para nosotros Ulrich-.

-Pero no debemos darnos por vencidos Yumi, no cuando el universo depende de nosotros-.

Yumi solo sonrió para si misma, aquel chico que estaba a su lado siempre sabía como animarla, así que sin dudarlo se dijo así misma continuar con el duelo.

-No me rendiré, cambiare a ojos rojos y a la maga oscura a modo de defensa y eso es todo-.

-Eres patética-se burlo Arbok-aunque ambos lo son, pero bueno pasare sin hacer jugada alguna-.

-Muy bien-Ulrich saco una carta, pero era mágica y no le serviría mientras la cobra siguiera en el juego-Pasare mi turno-.

-Bien-Myotismon saco una carta-ahora rey fantasma ataca a ojos rojos-.

Nuevamente el fantasma ataco a ojos rojos, pero igual que antes Ulrich detuvo el ataque con su dragón blanco y el rey fantasma aumento su poder nuevamente.

-Rayos, solo esta esperando que tu fantasma se vuelva más fuerte que ojos azules-dijo Yumi molesta.

-Efectivamente y cuando eso pase adiós dragón legendario-.

Ulrich estaba preocupado, si dejaba de atacar ojos rojos sería destruido y él no quería que Yumi sintiera el mismo dolor que él sintió cuando ojos azules fue destruido, pero entonces una voz se oyó.

-Ulrich, no tengas miedo-.

Ulrich busco al dueño de la voz y vio que era del dragón blanco.

-¿Ojos azules?-.

-Así es amigo, no debes temer, recuerda que en tu baraja hay 4 cartas cuyos poderes pueden vencer cualquier límite-.

-¿Cuatro cartas?-pregunto Ulrich confundido.

De pronto Ulrich abrió los ojos al comprender todo, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Las cartas de los dioses egipcios era las cartas más poderosas de su baraja y Ulrich creyó que había llegado el momento de probar el infinito poder de los dioses.

-Pero solo necesitaras uno-le dijo ojos azules.

-¿Cómo sabré cual necesito?-.

-Confía en ellos y te darán la respuesta-.

Ulrich asintió y se preparo para tomar una carta, era el momento, si sacaba la carta correcta podría terminar con el duelo y tanto él como Yumi estarían a salvo de la ira de Drago.

-_"Creo en mi baraja. Creo en mi baraja"-_pensaba mientras comenzaba a sacar la carta.

Los dedos de Ulrich tomaron una carta y lentamente la fue sacando, cuando finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos y ver la carta, descubrió que era la carta del gran Obelisk el atormentador.

-_"Una carta de dios egipcio"-_pensó con alegría, pero luego se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema.

Aunque podía invocar a Obelisk, para activar su poder oculto necesitaba del apoyo de otros dos espíritus y por desgracia no contaba con los cinco espíritus que necesitaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Tenía una carta mágica que podía ayudarlo, pero solo funcionaría si Yumi le prestaba su ayuda.

-Ulrich, ¿tienes un plan?-le pregunto Yumi cuando lo noto muy pensativo.

Ulrich asintió-Yumi, escucha. Podemos ganar este duelo, pero necesito que me permitas usar a tus dos espíritus-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confusa.

-Solo confía en mí-le pidió.

-No es necesario que me lo pidas, yo siempre he confiado en ti-le dijo segura-así que haz lo que debas hacer-.

Ulrich le agradeció y se preparo para hacer su jugada final, ya que con esta pensaba terminar ese duelo.

-¿No son tiernos Myotismon? Los noviecitos confían uno en el otro-se burlaba Arbok.

-Si y la luz es un ingenuo al creer que puede ganarnos con los espíritus de esa chiquilla-.

-Pues se que los venceré y todo comenzará con esta carta; intercambio de almas-.

-¿Acaso piensas tomar el control de alguno de nuestro espíritus?-se burlo Arbok-pues inténtalo, recuerda que mientras mi cobra este en el campo ninguna magia o trampa funcionarán-.

-Eso solo si tratara de afectar a alguno de sus espíritus-le dijo Ulrich mientras sonreía-pero a quien quiero es a ojos rojos y a la maga oscura-.

Ojos rojos y la maga oscura se pusieron del lado de Ulrich.

-¿Qué pretendes?-pregunto Myotismon.

-Esto-Ulrich le mostro la carta que tenía en su mano y ambos maestros palidecieron.

-¡¿UNA CARTA DE DIOS EGIPCIO?-exclamaron a un tiempo.

-Así es y ahora mago oscuro, maga oscura y señor de los dragones ceda su poder para invocar al dios del agua-.

El lugar comenzó a temblar mientras la oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse.

-¡ARBOK HAZ ALGO!-grito Myotismon.

-¡ES EL FIN! ¡SI CONVOCAN A OLBELISK NO TENDREMOS OPORTUNIDAD!-.

Un gran resplandor rompió lo que quedaba de oscuridad y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían salido del reino de las tinieblas.

-¡MIREN!-grito Odd-ya salieron, significa que ganaron el……..-.

Pero ya no pudo decir nada más porque en ese instante se sintió un temblor y tanto Seth como Güin supusieron lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Acaso la luz va……?-comenzó Seth.

-Convocar a uno de los dioses-termino Güin con una sonrisa.

Justo frente a toda la escuela un enorme remolino de agua se formo y de el emergió el poderoso Obelisk el atormentador con 4000 puntos.

Todos los alumnos del Kadic estaban aterrados, aquella criatura, monstruo o lo que fuera era gigantesca y tenía una aspecto maligno, Jeremy no podía decir palabra, William no podía creer que esa cosa le perteneciera a Ulrich, Sissy y su banda estaban aterrados, e incluso Kenneth, Odd y Aelita estaban impresionados aunque ya lo habían visto antes.

Seth era el más sorprendido, no podía creer que un niño hubiera podido convocar a uno de los más poderosos espíritus.

Pero su conmoción no se comparaba con la de Yumi, quien estaba al lado de donde surgió el poderoso Obelisk

-Muy bien-Ulrich no se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban en el reino de las tinieblas-ojos azules y ojos rojos denle su poder al gran Obelisk-.

Ambos dragones transfirieron su poder a Obelisk cuyo poder aumento infinitamente.

-Esto no se ve bien para nosotros-dijo Arbok.

-Ahora, Obelisk es hora de atacar-dijo Ulrich-muéstrale a los maestros porque te llaman el atormentador-.

Obelisk lanzo un poderoso golpe con su inmenso puño y destruyo a ambos espíritus enemigos.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-gritaron Arbok y Myotismon pues también habían recibido el golpe de Obelisk, lo que finalizo ese duelo.

-Este duelo termino-dijo Ulrich mientras Obelisk surgía detrás de él.

-Esto no puede ser-dijo Myotismon-esto es imposible, ¡AGH!-Myotismon comenzó a estallar en llamas ante los ojos atemorizados de todos hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Luego dirigieron su vista a Arbok, quien estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡AHHH! ¡AMO! ¡PERDONENOS! ¡HICIMOS LO QUE PUDIMOS!-.

Como Myotismon Arbok estallo en llamas hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Se hizo un largo y aterrador silencio, que fue roto por Seth.

-Así es como terminan todos aquellos que dan su lealtad al rey de las tinieblas-.

Güin solo asintió seriamente.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Imperiex entro rápidamente al salón del trono, que Heloise y Mora por poco tiran el te que le llevaban a Yubel.

-Alteza, hemos perdido a Arbok y a Myotismon-.

-Lo se-dijo Yubel con calma, pero después comenzó a reírse de manera extraña y luego se levanto furiosa-¡¿COMO PUDO HABER OCURRIDO ESTO?-grito mientras lanzaba su taza al suelo rompiéndola en 1000 pedazos.

-Hasta yo me sorprendo-admitió Koragg.

-Debiste haber acabado con él cuando tuviste la oportunidad Koragg-le espeto Imperiex.

-Si tienes algún problema dímelo-le respondió fríamente.

Imperiex no contesto, simplemente se retiró molesto.

-Hay que acabar con esos mocosos antes de que se vuelvan más fuertes-dijo Yubel-no dejare que mi hermano triunfe sobre la oscuridad, yo lo destruiré-.

-¿Qué ordena alteza?-pregunto Megatron.

-Hay un dicho moderno que dice "divide y conquistaras", y eso hay que hacer, dividirlos y luego conquistarlos-.

**De regreso al Kadic……..**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo ya, Seth y Güin habían apartado al grupo del resto de la escuela para evitar preguntas y ahora Seth estaba hablando.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba que convocaras a uno de los dioses, fue algo impresionante-.

-Te dije que ellos eran poderosos-le dijo Güin sonriendo.

-Si, pero no tanto-dijo Seth con fastidio.

En ese momento Ulrich se acerco a Seth y lo miro directamente a los ojos, Seth hizo lo mismo y por un tiempo sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que finalmente Ulrich hablo.

-¿Entonces nos entrenara?-le pregunto y todas las miradas se posaron en Seth, quien cerro los ojos para pensar su respuesta.

-Supongo que no tengo opción-dijo por fin.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar saltar de alegría, finalmente Seth los iba a entrenar, lo que los haría más fuertes.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-pregunto Odd alegre.

-El domingo, entrenaremos todos los domingos, cuando no tengan clases, ¿fui claro?-.

-Si-dijeron los chicos.

-¿Si qué?-.

-Si maestro-.

-Así esta mejor-les dijo-bien, es hora de irme, los veré el domingo y espero que estén preparados-.

-Te acompaño a la salida-le dijo Güin y ambos se marcharon.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia alejada, Kisara se acerco a los chicos.

-Como los compadezco, como los compadezco-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si confundidos, pero luego se empezaron a reír. Kisara podía ser muy exagerada algunas veces.

**Al anochecer……….**

Yumi había vuelto a su casa al igual que Kenneth, Güin, Kisara y Anthea, ahora Ulrich, Aelita, Odd y Jeremy se encontraban cenando en la cafetería.

Mientras comían, Ulrich les conto como había sido el duelo y en muchas ocasiones Odd hizo comentarios que lo pusieron rojo.

Jeremy por su parte estaba contento, ahora todo volvía a estar como antes, sentía que volvía a ser parte del grupo, todo habría sido perfecto de no ser por una cosa que lo molestaba.

Aelita seguía sentándose al lado de Odd y ya comenzaba a tener sospechas, pero creyó que solo era porque habían convivido un poco más esos tres meses que estuvieron ausentes, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, después de despedirse de Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita y Odd se retiraron ansiosos por dormir.

Odd le dijo a Ulrich que acompañaría a Aelita hasta su cuarto y él solo asintió. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Aelita, Odd la tomo en brazos.

-Odd espera-le pidió Aelita-alguien podría vernos-.

Odd soltó un bufido molesto-Estoy harto de ocultar esto, deberíamos decírselo a Jeremy-.

-No Odd, aún no. Jeremy ha estado muy tenso con todo lo que ha pasado y si se lo decimos ahora tal vez sea un golpe muy duro, hay que esperar un poco más-.

-Pero…..-.

-Por favor-Aelita le puso una cara tan tierna que Odd no pudo resistirse.

-Esta bien princesa-dijo resignado-esperaremos un poco más-.

-Gracias-Aelita le dio un beso en los labios y Odd se lo correspondió gustoso.

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, alguien había oído toda la conversación y lo había grabado todo con una cámara de video desde su habitación, cuando tuvo lo que quería cerró con cuidado la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Ya los tengo-decía mientras una sonrisa malvada afloraba su rostro.

Al parecer un nuevo problema se acerca.

**Continuara……….**

_Y ahí quedo el capítulo 22, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo habrá un pleito entre dos amigos y la aparición de un personaje que Odd conoce muy bien, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tu comentario y me alegre que te guste la unión de Seth y Güin, aunque va a ser tardada, ya ves como es Seth en esos aspectos, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado la destrucción de Myotismon, se que te caía muy mal y por eso creí que un final muy bueno para él sería que estallara en llamas por obra de su propio amo, vaya, parece que no tiene piedad ni por sus mejores guerreros, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo y hasta pronto._

**Airam09: **_muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo habrá un nuevo conflicto en el grupo, algo que hará que las fuerzas malignas puedan atacar sin mucha preocupación, espero que no te lo vayas a perder, porque además entrara una vieja "amiga" de Odd._

_Hasta la próxima._


	24. Una conspiracion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que el equipo comience a tener muy serios problemas, cosa que Yubel y su cruel ejército aprovecharan._

_Además de que Zagato tratara de ganarse a Xana con un plan muy malvado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 Una conspiración.**

**En la isla oscura……….**

Zagato caminaba por los pasillos del palacio mientras hablaba consigo mismo, de hecho, estaba practicando algo.

-Oye Xana……te gustaría ir a destruir una ciudad, no eso no. Que te parece si hacemos que nuestro soldados se coman a un humano indefenso, no eso tampoco-suspiro-estoy en problemas, pero bueno, aquí voy-.

Zagato entro al salón del trono, donde estaban su ama y sus compañeros. Xana sostenía el antifaz de Myotismon, que fue lo único que quedo de es malvado después del duelo.

-Pobre Myotismon. Subestimo a los mocosos y lo destruyeron, lo que provoco también la destrucción de Arbok-dijo burlonamente y en ese momento Leviatán le quito el antifaz.

-No es curioso-comenzó con burla-un vampiro se supone que es inmortal y que Arbok tenía el veneno más tóxico del universo. Ellos debieron usar esas habilidades para escapar jajajaja-.

-No deben burlarse de dos camaradas caídos-los silencio Koragg.

-Lo lamento maestro-se disculpo Xana.

-¿Qué? ¿Sientes pena por ellos? Tuvieron lo que merecían al subestimar a la luz-le dijo Leviatán.

-Y por eso ustedes no deben cometer ese error-les advirtió Yubel-ya que eso es lo que nos ha llevado a tantas derrotas-.

-Nosotros no somos como esos dos-dijo Imperiex-somos más cautelosos que ellos y también más poderosos-.

-No lo dudo, pero por si acaso envié a Megatron a espiar los movimientos de esos mocoso, su habilidad de transformarse en seis cosas diferentes le serán útiles para esa misión, el resto de ustedes prepárese, porque podría enviarlos en cualquier momento-dijo Yubel retirándose.

Cuando Yubel se marcho, Zagato se acerco a Xana.

-Oye Xana…… ¿te gustaría ir……?-pero no pudo terminar.

-Maestro-Xana lo ignoro y se acerco a Koragg-me preguntaba, ¿si podría seguir entrenándome?-esto último hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas.

-Como quieras-le respondió Koragg.

Koragg y Xana abandonaron la sala de trono seguidos por Imperiex y Myotismon, mientras Zagato se quedaba solo y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

**En el Kadic……**

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería conversando y preguntándose como serían los entrenamientos de Seth, pero cuando se lo preguntaron a Kisara.

-Solo puedo decirles que se preparen, porque si creían que la maestra era dura, solo esperen a ver el entrenamiento de Seth-.

A todos les sorprendió que Kisara no lo llamara maestro, ya que siempre demostró mucho respeto hacia Güin, pero se imaginaron que era porque no lo soportaba.

Mientras comían Sissy se les acerco.

-Hola Ulrich querido-dijo con su voz altanera.

-¿Qué quieres Sissy? Es muy temprano para que molestes-le dijo y los demás se rieron.

-Solo quiero hablar con Jeremy en privado-dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

A todos les extraño eso, pero Jeremy acepto y ambos se retiraron a un lugar apartado del grupo.

-¿Qué no se supone que a quien fastidia es a ti?-pregunto Kenneth y Ulrich solo se encogió en hombros.

**En un rincón de la cafetería……..**

-¿Qué quieres Sissy?-pregunto Jeremy molesto.

-Solo quería mostrarte algo respecto a tu noviecita y su amigo-le dijo con una engreída sonrisa.

**En la isla oscura…….**

Zagato golpe la pared con su puño muy molesto y cuando iba a dar otro golpe Heloise y Mora aparecieron.

-¿Le pasa algo maestro?-pregunto Heloise.

Zagato volteo a verlas con los ojos llameantes-Koragg tiene todo lo que yo siempre he querido. Es el favorito del amo y de la princesa, es temido en todo el universo y tiene el corazón de Xana. No se que le ve, solo porque es malvado, poderoso, cruel…….-.

Zagato no pudo continuar, ya que Heloise y Mora lo interrumpieron cuando suspiraron con una cara muy soñadora, seguramente pensando en Koragg y esto solo enfado más a Zagato.

Zagato lanzo un rayo que Heloise y Mora apenas pudieron esquivar tirándose al suelo, cuando se levantaron, miraron a Zagato con miedo.

-Se ve que esta loco por ella maestro-dijo Mora.

Zagato solo agacho su cabeza y resoplo furioso.

-Maestro-dijeron al mismo tiempo Heloise y Mora-sabemos como puede ganarse el corazón de la maestra-.

Al oír eso Zagato volteo a verlas con los ojos muy abiertos-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-.

-Primero debe decir por favor-dijo Mora y Heloise se rió.

-O me lo dicen o las convertiré en alimento para los soldados-las amenazo.

-Esta bien-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que tiene que hacer……-comenzó Mora.

-Si quiere ganarse el corazón de la maestra Xana…….-siguió Heloise.

-Debe vencer a su mayor enemiga, la chica que más odia, Aelita-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Excelente niñas-dijo Zagato con una sonrisa maligna.

**De regreso al Kadic………**

Los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Ulrich y Odd, Aelita jugaba con Kiwi cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entro Jeremy, quien venía muy molesto.

-Jeremy, ¿qué ocurre?-le pregunto Yumi, pero Jeremy la ignoro y se acerco a Odd empujándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué te pasa Einstein?-le pregunto Odd incorporándose.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON AELITA CUANDO SE FUERON A ESAS ESTUPIDAS VACACIONES?-le grito molesto.

Tanto Odd como Aelita palidecieron y Aelita se acerco nerviosa.

-Jeremy, ¿de que hablas?-.

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA AELITA! ¡SISSY ME MOSTRO LA GRABACION DONDE ESTABAS BESANDO A ODD!-.

Aelita y Odd solo guardaban silencio, Ulrich y Yumi no sabían que decir, mientras que Kenneth intento acercarse a hablar con Jeremy.

-Oye, será mejor que te tranquilices, ellos tomaron su decisión y…….-.

-¡TU NO TE METAS ENANO!-le grito Jeremy.

-¿Enano?-Kenneth se indigno con eso, pero aun así se mantuvo firme-si en verdad fueras tan listo habrías aceptado que ellos dos se…….-.

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO DIGAS! ¡YA QUE TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!-.

Eso si que confundió y molesto a Kenneth-¿Mi culpa?-.

-¡DE NO SER POR TI Y TU MAESTRA ESTO NO HABRIA PASADO! ¡ELLOS NUNCA SE HABRIAN IDO Y TODO SEGUIRIA IGUAL QUE ANTES!-.

-Jeremy-intervino Ulrich-eres muy injusto, ni Kenneth ni la maestra tienen la culpa, esto habría pasado de todos modos-.

Jeremy bajo su tono se voz, pero aun estaba molesto-Tienes razón. Ya que todo esto es tú culpa-.

Ulrich abrió los ojos y cuando iba a preguntar a que se refería, Jeremy le respondió.

-Te creíste todos esos cuentos egipcios y por eso nos separamos, de no ser por ti todo seguiría igual que antes y Aelita y yo…….-.

-No Jeremy-dijo Aelita-nada sería igual-.

Esta vez Jeremy estaba consternado y su enojo se transformo en tristeza-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a sentir algo muy diferente por Odd y por ti, y gracias a la ayuda de la maestra Güin me di cuenta de cuales eran mis sentimientos por ambos-.

Jeremy estaba conmocionado e intento persuadir a Aelita-Pero ¿y todo lo que pasamos juntos?-.

-Y son recuerdos que guardo con cariño, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Odd y no quiero que por eso perdamos nuestra amistad-.

-Pues la acabas de perder-le dijo Jeremy y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Aelita intento seguirlo, pero Kenneth la detuvo.

-Es mejor que este solo por ahora-le dijo y luego agrego-y creo que lo mejor sería que habláramos con la maestra Güin, ya que ella sabrá que hacer-.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron en busca de su maestra.

**En la habitación de Jeremy……..**

Jeremy estaba furioso y golpeaba la pared de su cuarto provocando que sus puños sangraran, cuando se calmo, pensó mejor la situación y se le vino a la mente un idea, tomo su celular y marco un número. Luego de finalizar la llamada, Jeremy se sentó en su cama y espero.

-Ya veremos que tan fiel te es Odd, Aelita-dijo mientras miraba hacia el vacío.

**En la cafetería…….**

Tras mucho buscar a su maestra, la encontraron comiendo junto a Kisara y Anthea, cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Güin les pregunto que pasaba, ya que suponía que algo malo había pasado.

Aelita fue quien la puso al tanto y cuando termino su relato Güin guardo silencio, parecía que meditaba el problema.

-Esa chica Sissy debe ser muy engreída o muy malvada para haber hecho algo como eso-dijo por fin.

-Me sorprende que no sea sirvienta de Drago-dijo Kenneth.

-El mundo no se divide en gente buena y las fuerzas de las tinieblas. Pero bueno, exactamente ¿qué esperan que haga?-.

-Que hable con él-dijo Yumi-usted siempre nos ha dado buenos consejos, no podría……-.

-No puedo-.

-¿Por qué no maestra?-intervino Anthea-él es su amigo y necesita ayuda, ¿por qué no puede dársela usted?-.

-Porque no me escucharía. Él cree que todo ha sido por mi culpa, ¿no es así?-.

-Técnicamente, él cree que culpa suya, mía y de Ulrich-corrigió Kenneth.

-Pero, aun así no podría…….-insistió Aelita.

Güin tomo un sorbo de café antes de contestar-Él debe aceptar que hay cambios, algunos bueno y otros malos. Si piensa que tengo la culpa no accederá a escucharme y solo podría empeorar las cosas, eso ya depende de ustedes-.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron de la cafetería, cuando lo hicieron Aelita rompió en llanto, ella había tenido la esperanza de que Güin les ayudaría, pero después de escucharla, debían admitir que era cierto y Jeremy no se prestaría a escuchar.

Odd solo se acerco a su novia y la abrazo, ya no había razón para ocultarlo, ya que gracias a Sissy la noticia se difundió, pero entonces un grito hizo que la soltara.

-¡ODD! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

Odd volteo al reconocer la voz y vio que efectivamente se trataba de ella.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto perplejo.

-Tu amigo Jeremy mi llamo, dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda y te encuentro con su novia-dijo Sam cruzándose en brazos.

-Bueno-comenzó Odd-supongo que te debo una explicación-.

Odd comenzó a explicarle toda su relación con Aelita y mientras avanzaba, la mirada de Sam se endurecía cada vez más y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

-¿Así que ahora me cambiaste por la novia de tu amigo?-.

-Sam, Aelita y Jeremy nunca fueron novios, no propiamente al menos, pero yo en verdad la amo y ella me ha cambiado……..—.

Odd no pudo continuar, porque Sam le dio una cachetada que le dejo muy roja la mejilla.

-Grábate esto en tu cabeza Odd, tú eres mío y voy a recuperarte del modo que sea-dicho esto se marcho molesta.

Aelita se acerco a Odd y le tomo de la mano, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ya se las arreglaría, Odd asintió y regresaron con sus amigos.

-¿Saben que creo?-dijo Kenneth-de no ser por todo lo que ha pasado hoy que le hayan dado una cachetada a Odd sería algo muy cómico-.

Tanto Ulrich como Yumi y Aelita se rieron mientras que Odd solo miro a Kenneth con cara de pocos amigos.

**En otra parte del colegio……..**

Sam caminaba molesta maldiciendo a Aelita y pensando en como apartarla de Odd, estaba tan concentrada que no se fijo en el chico que se le atravesó y choco con él.

-Lo siento-se disculpo y cuando vio al chico le extraño su vestimenta-¿vas a alguna fiesta de disfraces?-.

El personaje solo sonrió de forma maligna-Nada de eso. Mi nombre es Zagato y vengo a ayudarte-.

-¿Ayudarme?-.

-A que tu deseo se haga realidad-.

**En la habitación de Jeremy…….**

Jeremy trabajaba en su computador para liberar su frustración, pero era algo casi imposible, en ese momento alguien entro a su cuarto.

-Hola Jeremy-dijo Zagato.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Tú nuevo mejor amigo-le dijo con una cruel sonrisa.

**En la clase de la maestra Güin……**

Los chicos estaban teniendo su clase de historia y aunque la clase estaba entretenida, no podían dejar de pensar en Jeremy, ya que él no se había presentado.

-Si hay algo que les preocupa-les dijo la maestra-como para no poner atención a la clase, pueden salir y solucionar ese problema-les dijo amablemente y los chicos asintieron y salieron.

Una vez que estuvieron en el patio se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, en el cielo había una extraña nave de color morado vigilando cada movimiento que se hacía en el Kadic, cuando vio a Zagato.

-Al parecer Zagato esta actuando por cuenta propia y eso podría perjudicar nuestros planes, debo informárselo a la princesa-.

La nave se alejo del Kadic y se dirigió a la isla de su ama.

**En la isla oscura…….**

La nave llegó hasta la entrada del castillo.

-Megatron modalidad robot-tras esa frase la nave se convirtió en el maestro de las maquinas.

Una vez que se incorporo se dirigió al salón del trono y cuando entro se acerco a su ama.

-¿Por qué regreso maestro? No le ordene que volviera-le dijo Yubel fríamente.

-Solo quería informarle mi lady, que Zagato esta en el Kadic y que al parecer tiene un plan para desafiar a los chiquillos-.

Al oír eso Yubel se puso de pie-¿Qué?-con su magia oscura creo un agujero donde se veía a Zagato hablando con dos personas lo que molesto a Yubel-Yo no ordene esto. Maestro Megatron, vuelva al Kadic y deténgalo ahora mismo-.

Megatron asintió y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Koragg lo detuvo.

-No, deja que continúe con su plan-.

-¿Qué planea maestro?-le pregunto Yubel.

-No conozco a esa chica, pero ese chico es un amigo de la luz y al parecer Zagato lo ha convencido de unírsenos, esa es una gran ventaja, ya que ahora uno de los mejores amigos de la luz es nuestro sirviente-.

-Divide y conquistaras-dijo Yubel con sonrisa maligna.

-Así es-.

-Es un plan brillante maestro-reconoció Yubel.

-Como todo lo que él dice-dijo Xana maravillada.

-Pero si me llega a fallar, su castigo será mucho peor-dijo Yubel con frialdad.

**De regreso al Kadic…….**

Los chicos regresaban frustrados, habían buscado a Jeremy por todas partes pero no habían tenido suerte. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los dormitorios se encontraron con Yumi.

-¿Hallaron algo?-les pregunto enseguida.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza-Buscamos en todos lados y no hayamos nada de él-.

-Eso es porque no buscaron bien-dijo una voz.

Cuando los chicos voltearon descubrieron a Zagato.

-Tanto tiempo, guerreros del milenio-.

-Es otro de los maestros-dijo Aelita.

Ulrich se adelanto con paso firme-¿Acaso vienes a desafiarnos?-.

-Jajajaja. Siempre listo para pelear, pero yo no vengo a desafiarlos-haciéndose a un lado-ellos si.

Al ver a los acompañantes de Zagato, todo abrieron lo ojos demasiado, Aelita y Odd eran los más sorprendidos de todos.

-¿Jeremy?-.

-¿Sam?-.

-Jajajaja. ¿Los sorprendí acaso?-pregunto Zagato con burla.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-le cuestiono Ulrich.

-Yo solo les mostré las delicias del poder del amo Drago y creo que les gusto-.

-Eso no es cierto, díselo Jeremy-rogo Aelita.

Pero Jeremy la miro con odio y hablo-Tú elegiste a Odd y yo al amo, él me mostro un mundo donde la armonía reina y todo eso se logrará al someter al universo al poder de las tinieblas-.

-Efectivamente Jeremy-lo apoyo Sam-el amo es el verdadero salvador y aquellos que se oponen a sus deseos deben ser destruidos-.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Kenneth.

-Muy bien mis guerreros-comenzó Zagato-cumplan con su misión-.

-Si maestro-dijeron a un tiempo.

-Odd y Aelita, los retamos a un duelo-dijo Jeremy.

Aelita y Odd se miraron si saber que decir, pero después de un silencio….

-Muy bien Einstein, si quieres pelear, yo acepto-dijo Odd, aunque algo en su tono delato que estaba preocupado.

-¿Y tu Aelita?-pregunto Sam con burla.

Aelita tardo más en responder, ella había perdido a su padre por culpa de la ambición de Drago y si ganaba ese duelo, también perdería a Jeremy, pero ahora él se había convertido en un títere de Drago y si recordaba a su padre, no había forma de salvarlo, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Muy bien, yo también acepto-.

Zagato comenzó a brincar de alegría-Jajajaja. Que maravilloso, un duelo entre amigos, este será el juego más divertido de todos-.

Ulrich, Yumi y Kenneth estaban preocupados, porque este duelo iba a ser uno de los más dolorosos que hayan tenido.

**Continuara…………..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 23, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo se llevara a cabo un duelo muy cruel, parece que a Drago le gusta jugar con las emociones de otros, pero bueno, eso tiene mucho que ver de porque Yubel se volvió su hija, pero ese es un misterio que se resolverá más adelante._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_nuevamente agradezco tu comentario y ya vez, fue Sissy quien los grabo, aunque ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea del daño que podía causar, pero cuando la tiene. Ahora tanto Odd como Aelita tendrán que enfrentar a dos personas que han sido muy importantes en sus vidas, pero a Drago le gusta jugar así con sus enemigos, es algo que disfruta mucho, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y no te pierdas el próximo._

**Airam09: **_gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, adivinaste, si fue Sissy la que grabo todo, esa chica es una entrometida de primera, pero como ya mencione antes, ella no tenía idea del problema que podría causar y ahora tanto Jeremy como Sam se han convertido en marionetas de Drago y va a comenzar un nuevo duelo, uno que enfrentara a amigos, no te lo pierdas._

_Hasta la próxima._


	25. Dos amigos y un enemigo vencidos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y también uno de los duelos más difíciles de todos, ya que ahora se enfrentaran a dos grandes amigos que han caído bajo el poder de Drago, pero bueno, hay que ver que fácil de dominar es la humanidad._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 Dos amigos y un enemigo vencidos.**

-¡YUGIOH!-gritaron Aelita y Odd transformándose.

Tanto Jeremy como Sam se sorprendieron, aunque Sam más que Jeremy, pero antes de decir algo Zagato hablo.

-Jajaja. Este será el juego más divertido de todos-.

-No es divertido-protesto Kenneth-es perverso-.

-Bueno ya basta-dijo Jeremy-es hora de empezar-.

-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-gritaron los cuatro.

-Dejemos que Aelita empiece-dijo Sam con sonrisa burlona.

-Como quieran-saco una carta-convoco al elfo antiguo en modo de defensa y dos cartas boca abajo-aquel elfo de 1450 puntos de ataque apareció arrodillado con dos cartas detrás de él.

-¿Y eso esto? Que patética-dijo Sam mientras sacaba una carta-pero bueno, supongo que reconocen esta carta reino de las tinieblas-.

La esfera oscura encerró a los cuatro ante las miradas preocupadas de Ulrich, Yumi y Kenneth.

-Esto se va a poner feo-dijo Kenneth.

-Ni que lo digas-lo apoyo Yumi y agrego-no importa quien gane, perderemos a dos buenos amigos-.

Ulrich solo se mantenía callado, dentro de él crecía una gran furia, no entendía como Drago disfrutaba haciéndole daño a todos sus enemigos y aliados, solo deseaba que hubiera una forma de que sus cuatro amigos se salvaran.

**En el reino de las tinieblas………**

-Sam, ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?-le cuestiono Odd.

-Veamos, solo jugué con la carta más poderosa de todas queridito-.

-Y con eso sellaste el destino de dos de nosotros-dijo Aelita-dense cuenta de que Drago solo los esta usando para sus propios planes-.

-Cállate Aelita-le dijo Jeremy-el amo es poder y el poder es armonía, eso por fin lo he entendido-.

Aelita solo agacho su cabeza entristecida, al igual que su padre, su amigo había caído víctima del poder maligno de Drago y ella recordaba perfectamente el desenlace que tuvo aquel duelo.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que piensan-dijo Odd-continuemos con el duelo-.

-Bien dicho-dijo Sam, pues aun era su turno-convoco a la dama arpía en modo de ataque-.

Una mujer ave apareció en el campo con 1300 puntos de ataque.

-Y para terminar una carta boca abajo, tu turno Odd-.

-Bien-saco una carta-convoco al guerrero pantera en modo de ataque-un humano-pantera con una espada y un escudo entro al juego con 2000 puntos de ataque-y también colocare una carta boca abajo-.

-Finalmente es mi turno-dijo Jeremy sacando una carta-colocare una carta en modo de defensa y dos cartas boca abajo, eso es todo-.

Aelita y Odd se miraron, sabían que Jeremy era un genio para todo y que Drago les había proporcionado la información necesaria sobre esa clase de duelos, por lo que no podían bajar la guardia.

-Mi turno-Aelita saco una carta-revelo mi carta boca abajo, libro místico, esta carta aumentara el poder de mi elfo en 300 puntos haciéndolo más que un contrincante para tu dama arpía-.

El elfo recibió ese poder y aumento a 1750.

-Que impresionante-dijo Sam con sarcasmo.

-Ahora veras, elfo ataca a la dama arpía-.

El elfo uso su cetro y lanzo un rayo contra la arpía, pero Sam tenía un truco escondido.

-Revelo mi carta mágica, cyber armadura-una extraña armadura metálica vistió a la dama arpía aumentando su poder a 1700-aunque esta mi dama es aun más débil, la armadura puede anular tu ataque y terminara con tu turno-.

-Rayos, eres buena-admitió Aelita.

-Todo esto fue gracias al poder del amo-saco una carta-ahora juego la carta mágica conocida como multiplicación, la cual multiplicara a mi dama arpía en tres-.

Otras dos damas arpías entraron con 1700 de ataque, pero las únicas diferencias era su cabello, la primera lo tenía lacio y largo, la segunda lacio y corto, y la tercera la tenía estilo afro.

-Y creo que con esto termino mi turno-.

-Bien-Odd saco una carta-es mi turno, revelo mi carta boca abajo, chivos espiatorios-.

Cuatro chivos de diferentes colores entraron al juego.

-Y ahora ofreceré uno ara que mi guerrero pantera pueda atacar y mi blanco será tu espíritu Jeremy-.

Uno de los chivos de Odd desapareció y la pantera ataco a la carta de Jeremy, pero para su asombro y el de Aelita Jeremy sonrió.

-Siempre fuiste un tonto Odd, acabas de destruir a mi muro místico y ese fue un grave error-.

La carta de Jeremy resulto ser un muro con un rostro de mujer con 1850 de defensa.

-Cuando destruyes a esta carta-dijo Jeremy-también el espíritu que usaste para atacarlo es destruido y pierdes la mitad de tus puntos de vida-.

Odd sintió como su energía se perdía y era transferida a Drago.

-¡ODD!-exclamo Aelita asustada al ver a su novio así-Jeremy detente-.

-OH descuida Aelita, porque muy pronto tu energía también se unirá al amo-.

Para Aelita esas palabras eran muy dolorosas, ya las había escuchado de su padre y ahora de quien fuera su mejor amigo, pero también sabía que no debía perder el duelo o sería una de las más grandes victorias para Drago.

-Pero bueno, es mi turno-Jeremy saco una carta-ahora convoco al lagarto armado-un reptil con una armadura entro al juego con 1500 puntos de ataque-destruye a uno de esos chivos-.

El lagarto destruyo sin problemas otro de los chivos de Odd provocando que solo le queden dos.

-Bien, ahora colocare una carta boca abajo y eso es todo, tu turno Aelita-.

Aelita saco una carta mientras pensaba que hacer y finalmente decidió su jugada.

-Convoco a la bruja negra-aquella poderosa hechicera que el dios del viento le dio entro al juego con 1700 de ataque-luego activare las cartas mágicas conocidas como chispa y Ozaki, las cuales le quitaran 200 y 800 puntos de vida a quien yo elija y elijo a Sam-.

Ambas cartas generaron bolas de fuego que le quitaron a Sam un total de 1000 puntos, lo que la debilito.

-Maldita-dijo molesta.

-Y ahora elfo antiguo ataca a una de las damas arpías-.

El elfo volvió a lanzar su ataque y esta vez dio en el blanco eliminando a una de las damas arpías.

-Vas a pagar muy caro por eso-le advirtió Sam mientras sacaba una carta-revelo mi carta boca abajo, costa abajo, ahora el nivel de uno de mis espíritus disminuye y puedo invocar a la poderosa bruja del mar-.

Una extraña hechicera muy parecida a medusa entro al juego con 2300 puntos de ataque (Nota: recuerden que algunas cartas son inventadas).

-Ahora destruye a ese molesto elfo-.

La bruja lanzo un rayo que destruyo al elfo y le quito energía a Aelita.

-¡AELITA!-exclamo Odd-¿estas bien?-.

-Si, no te preocupes-Aelita lo miro tiernamente y Odd se tranquilizo, pero esto solo aumento la furia de Jeremy y Sam.

-Mi turno-Odd saco una carta-sacrifico a un chivo espiatorio y convoco al espadachín en llamas-un poderoso espadachín cuya espada estaba hecha de fuego entro al campo con 1800 puntos de ataque-ahora ataca al lagarto armado-.

El espadachín destruyo al lagarto de Jeremy, quien perdió energía, pero aun así su odio no disminuía.

-Vas a pagar por eso Odd-saco una carta-usare la carta mágica controla mentes, la cual me dará el control sobre tu espadachín-.

El espadachín se cambio al lado de Jeremy quien con una sonrisa dijo-Destruye al último de sus chivos espiatorios-.

El espadachín ataco al último de los chivos de Odd, pero para su suerte el turno de Jeremy termino.

-Jeremy, ¿cómo puedes hacer esto?-le cuestiono Aelita sacando una carta-somos tus amigos-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? Tú me traicionaste, después de todo lo que hice por ti lo preferiste a él, a ese bobo-.

Aelita se entristeció al ver que su amigo ya no existía y que en su lugar solo quedaba alguien que había sido convertido en títere de Drago, por lo que decidió ponerle fin ese duelo.

**Fuera de la esfera…….**

-¡CHICOS!-llamo una voz y cuando Ulrich, Yumi y Kenneth voltearon divisaron a Güin acompañada de Kisara y Anthea.

-Maestra-exclamo Ulrich alegre de ver que su maestra había llegado.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto sin rodeos.

Yumi las puso al tanto de la situación y cuando termino, Anthea palideció.

-¿Mi hija y mi yerno están ahí?-pregunto asustada.

-Si-respondió Kenneth-al parecer Jeremy y Sam están empeñados en que si uno no es de otro, entonces no será de nadie-.

Kisara miro a Güin deseando que supiera que hacer y el resto la imito, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

-No hay nada que hacer, este duelo debe continuar hasta el final-.

Ulrich y sus amigos agacharon sus cabezas entristecidos.

**En el reino de las tinieblas……..**

Aelita estaba dispuesta a continuar con el duelo, pero se pregunto si Odd también, por lo que le pregunto con su mirada.

Odd entendió la señal y dijo que también estaba dispuesto, así que ambos regresaron al duelo con el turno de Aelita.

-Bien Sam-dijo Aelita-es hora de que conozcas a mi espíritu más importante, Veluz la reina de las hadas-.

La poderosa reina de las hadas entro al juego con 1900 puntos de ataque.

-Y ahora convoco al hada mística en modo de defensa-y apareció esa bella hada con 2000 puntos de defensa-tu turno-.

-Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, bruja ataca a su Veluz-.

La bruja lanzo su ataque, pero……

-Revélate carta boca abajo, transferencia de poder. Cuando esta carta se juega me permite transferir los puntos de ataque de uno de mis espíritus a otro, y elijo transferir los puntos de ataque de la bruja oscura a Veluz-.

Los 1700 puntos de ataque se transfirieron a Veluz, cuyo poder aumento a 3600.

-¿Qué? Ahora es el espíritu más poderoso-dijo Sam asustada.

-Así es, Veluz contraataca-.

Veluz creo su poderoso remolino y ataco a la bruja, que ya no era rival para Veluz, con la destrucción de la bruja, Sam perdió más energía.

-Rayos-exclamo molesta, esa chiquilla le estaba dando una paliza y eso la hacía enfadar, no iba a permitir que la humillara de esa forma.

-Mi turno-dijo Odd y saco una carta, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver cual era-muy bien, primero jugare con la carta trampa el profanador de tumbas, la cual me permitirá recuperar una carta de cualquier cementerio y elijo a mis chivos espiatorios-.

Los cuatro chivos regresaron al campo de batalla.

-¿Esa es tu jugada? Tan tonto como siempre-se burlo Jeremy.

-Y tú me subestimas Einstein, porque ahora tres de mis chivos dará sus energías para convocar a Girfold el relámpago-.

El poderoso Girfold entro al juego con 2800 puntos de ataque.

-Ahora Girfold ataca con espada de relámpago-.

Girfold uso su espada y destruyo al espadachín en llamas.

-Y como ese fue solo su efecto, ahora convoco a mi espíritu Gearfield el caballero de acero-.

El poderoso caballero de Odd entro al juego con 1800 puntos de ataque y Odd volteo a ver a Aelita.

-¿Estas segura de esto princesa?-.

Aelita solo cerró sus ojos y agacho la cabeza-No hay opción, aprendí por lo de mi padre que una vez que Drago controla a alguien, ya no puedes liberarlo, pero aun así…..-las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Aelita.

Odd solo asintió y se preparo.

-Activo la carta hechizo ataque múltiple, con este ataque puedo seleccionar a varios espíritus para que ataquen hasta tres veces-.

-¿Tres veces?-exclamaron Jeremy y Sam a un tiempo.

-Así es, así que Gearfield, Girfold y Veluz pueden atacar ahora-dijo Odd, aunque su voz temblaba.

Los tres espíritus lanzaron sus ataques y continuaron así hasta que tanto Jeremy como Sam perdieron la energía que les quedaba.

-¡AHHHHH!-gritaron los dos cuando Drago les quito sus almas para aumentar su poder maligno y Aelita y Odd solo cerraron los ojos tristes y frustrados.

Cuando los abrieron, vieron con tristeza que los cuerpos de Jeremy y Sam estaban tirados en el suelo con un destino que es 10 veces peor que la muerte.

Aelita comenzó a llorar y Odd solo la abrazo, mientras el resto de sus amigos se acercaban a ellos también llorando al ver a dos de sus amigos en ese terrible estado.

Mientras en el techo Zagato observaba todo y tras maldecir a los chicos se retiro.

**En la isla oscura……..**

Zagato caminaba por los pasillos mientras pensaba como ganarse a Xana, pero mientras caminaba se topo con Heloise y Mora que corrían en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

-La princesa esta furiosa-dijo Heloise.

-Por su fracaso maestro-termino Mora.

-¿Mi fracaso? Explíquense-ordeno.

-Pues-comenzó Mora-primero actuó a espaldas de la princesa-.

-Segundo-dijo Heloise-perdió a sus sirvientes y el duelo y ahora la princesa esta furiosa-.

Al oír eso Zagato palideció, si su ama estaba furiosa, significa que su castigo no se haría esperar.

Con un enorme esfuerzo y temblando de pies a cabeza Zagato entro al salón del trono.

Una vez dentro vio que su ama lo miraba con mucha furia y frialdad, por lo que por un instante pensó en retirarse, pero la voz de Yubel lo paralizo.

-Vaya, vaya-comenzó Yubel con una voz más fría que nunca-así que decidiste actuar a mis espaldas y además fallaste jeje-.

Zagato rápidamente se arrodillo-Discúlpeme ama, es que yo……bueno…..yo…..-Zagato ya no sabía que decir, el miedo lo tenía dominado.

Yubel se paro de su trono y con una voz muy fría y cruel-Un inútil como tú, no merece servir a nuestro imperio-.

-Ama……por…….favor-rogaba Zagato.

-Desaparece de mi vista-dijo Yubel y le lanzo un rayo de energía.

-¡AHHHHHH!-gritaba Zagato cuando el rayo lo golpeo y lo destruyo quedando solo el casco de su armadura, el cual cayó a los pies de Yubel.

Yubel miro el casco y luego lo piso rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, cuando termino se volvió al resto de los maestros-Que les sirva de lección, esto le pasara a aquellos que actúen a mis espaldas-.

El resto de los maestros asintió y Yubel continuo-Maestro Megatron, vuelva a su puesto y avíseme si alguien más pretende actuar sin mi autorización-.

-Como orden. Megatron modalidad Jet-Megatron se transformo en ese Jet morado y se retiro.

Yubel se sentó en su trono mientras meditaba la situación.

-Ha llegado el momento de que yo me enfrente personalmente a ese dos maestros, es hora de ver que tan poderosos son realmente-.

**En el Kadic…….**

Los chicos estaban en el cuarto de Jeremy, no podían creer que hace tan solo unas horas habían perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos y todo por culpa de la ambición de Drago.

Ulrich era el más molesto de todos, no comprendía porque Drago hacía todo eso y se preguntaba.

-_"¿Cuántas vidas inocentes se deben perder para que este satisfecho?"-._

Justo en ese instante, la puerta se abrió y Güin entro.

-Ya le he contado todo al director, en este momento esta llamando a los padres de Jeremy-hubo un silencio muy triste-por ahora debe irse a dormir, mañana comenzaran su entrenamiento con Seth y deben estar en condiciones-.

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones (Yumi y Kenneth a sus casas).

Ese había sido un día muy malo, pero al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo una gran batalla.

**Continuara……….**

_Y ahí quedo el capítulo 24, espero que les haya gustado y lamento si fue muy corto, pero estoy presionado por un trabajo de la escuela y tuve que hacerlo de esta manera, pero les aseguro que el próximo será más largo._

_En el siguiente capítulo Yubel se enfrentara a Seth y Güin, pero no como un duelo normal, sino como un duelo…….bueno, ya lo verán._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_jajaja, gracias por tu comentario (como siempre). Y no es que Zagato tenga mal gusto, no olvides que ahora Xana tiene la forma de una hermosa mujer y pues Zagato se sintió atraído por su belleza y maldad, aunque ya como ya leíste, pago el precio de su amor. En el próximo capítulo una gran batalla se llevara a cabo, no se los pierdan, porque ya casi se va a resolver el misterio de la hermandad de Ulrich y Yubel._

**Airam09: **_nuevamente gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, en los próximos capítulos se revelaran algunos misterios que se relacionan con la familia Stern, el más importante de ellos, su hermandad con Yubel, falta muy poco para que se sepa que pasa entre ellos y porque Ulrich no la conoce. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque habrá un gran duelo._

**Yumilyokogen: **_gracias por tu comentario y descuida, si va haber Ulrich y Yumi, pero como dije tendrán una gran dificultad que cierto muchacho del Kadic les va a ocasionar y tal vez ponga en peligro su amistad. Pero no te preocupes si va a ver, después de todo es la pareja principal, aunque en estos últimos me he centrado un poco más en Odd y Aelita._

_Hasta la próxima._


	26. Una batalla intensa

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y una de las batallas más intensas de todas, dos de los maestros del milenio vs la poderosa princesa de la oscuridad._

_Y sin nada más que decir, que comience el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 Una batalla muy intensa.**

**Güin y Seth vs Yubel.**

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraban desayunando con desgana, la noticia de que Jeremy y otra chica habían "muerto", por decirlo así, se había distribuido.

El director Delmas había llamado a los padres de Jeremy y Sam, quienes llegarían mañana y eso les preocupaba muchísimo, pero Güin dijo que se las arreglarían para explicárselos.

Sissy (al enterarse de lo que había pasado), intento disculparse con Ulrich y sus amigos, pero ellos solo la miraron con odio. Ulrich le dijo que por su culpa habían perdido a dos buenos amigos y que no quería que le volviera a dirigir la palabra, la hija del director se tuvo que ir corriendo mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos.

Cuando decidieron retirarse, se toparon con Kisara y Anthea, quien abrazo a su hija y a su yerno.

-Chicos, lamento importunarlos, pero el maestro los espera-.

Los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Kisara hasta el bosque, donde encontraron a Seth y a Güin.

Ulrich se encontraba preocupado por algo, no era solo el asunto de Jeremy, sentía que algo iba a pasar ese día, algo que le traería un doloroso recuerdo.

**En la casa de la familia Stern……..**

La madre de Ulrich se disponía a ir a visitar a su hijo, no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que debía ir a verlo, ya que algo muy serio iba a pasar, termino de arreglarse y se dirigió al salón donde su esposo leía el periódico.

-Querido, voy ir a visitar a Ulrich, ¿quieres venir?-.

-No-dijo con dureza-eso los distraería de sus deberes escolares, aunque ya esta perdiendo el tiempo con esa pandilla de vagos y todas esas tonterías egipcias-.

-No son tonterías-replico su esposa-esa leyenda es cierta, que no recuerdas lo que te conté cuando……-se detuvo mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla-perdimos a Zelinda-.

La mirada del señor Stern cambio de dura a triste, pero aun así mantuvo su tono-Tú misma dijiste que pudo ser una alucinación-.

-Pero ya no más y menos después de ver los artículos del milenio y…….-

-No voy a ir y punto-dijo el señor Stern y su mujer solo bufo molesta y se acerco a la puerta de salida.

-Veo que es imposible razonar contigo, haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que tu terquedad alejo a Zelinda y esta haciendo lo mismo con Ulrich-finalizó y se marcho.

El señor Stern dejo el periódico en la mesa y con sus manos limpió las lágrimas que había derramado.

**En el bosque……..**

Seth se encontraba sentado en una roca con Güin a su lado, ella le había contado todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, pero la mirada de Seth no se suavizo ni un poco.

Cuando los chicos llegaron Seth les dijo "siéntense" automáticamente.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados Seth se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a ellos.

-Muy bien-comenzó-se que ayer tuvieron un mal día, pero quiero decirles que eso no significara que no los entrenare con dureza. Deben superar eso que paso y seguir adelante-.

Ante esa frialdad Odd se levanto molesto-Oiga, acabamos de perder a dos buenos amigos, no podría ser un poco más comprensivo-.

Seth lo miro con frialdad-Todos perdemos a alguien, cada día muere gente con seres queridos, pero si nos ponemos a llorar no avanzaremos nunca, es mejor olvidarse de esa tristeza y empezar a preocuparse por el futuro, algo que si ustedes no hace, provocaran la victoria de Drago-.

Odd iba a seguir reclamando, pero Güin lo detuvo con un movimiento de negación y solo se sentó.

-Muy bien, lo que yo les voy a enseñar es algo que requiere mucho más poder que el de controlar los elementos, no solo se requiere fuerza física, sino también mucha voluntad y un gran control en la fuerza de su espíritu-.

Los chicos escuchaban atentamente, pero Ulrich se notaba un poco distraído, no podía dejar de pensar que algo iba a pasar ese día y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se oyó una voz.

-Vaya, vaya, así que ese es el poderoso maestro Seth-.

Los chicos se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia cuando reconocieron la voz, y no se equivocaron al ver a Yubel aparecer justo frente a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto Seth sin inmutarse.

-Ella es Yubel-le dijo Güin-ya te había hablado de ella-.

-Oh-exclamo Seth-así que tú eres Yubel, la hija de Drago-.

Yubel sonrió de manera burlona-Debes sentirte muy valiente al pronunciar el nombre que tantas criaturas temen en el universo-.

-¿A que has venido?-le pregunto Ulrich.

-Solo vine a retar a sus maestros a un duelo de sombras-.

Güin, Seth y Kisara abrieron los ojos al oír eso, pero nadie más sabía que pasaba.

-¿Quieres tener un duelo de sombras con nosotros?-pregunto Güin y Yubel asintió mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

-Quiero ver que tan poderosos son los dos últimos maestros del milenio y no hay mejor forma que con un duelo de sombras-.

-¿Qué es un duelo de sombras?-pregunto Yumi y fue Kisara quien le respondió.

-Un duelo de sombras es como un duelo de espíritus-les decía-pero en este tipo de duelo, solo puedes usar a tu propio espíritu del milenio y no pierdes puntos de vida o energía, en estos duelos todo se termina cuando uno de los guerreros se rinde o muere-.

-Entonces-empezó Kenneth-si uno de los dos maestros pierde el duelo, ¿morirá?-.

Kisara asintió-Este va a ser el primer duelo de sombras en más de 5000 años y se llevara a cabo entre tres guerreros de gran poder, será magnifico-dijo Kisara entre aterrada y admirada.

Seth miro a Güin y ambos asintieron.

-Muy bien, aceptamos tu reto-le dijo Güin.

-Maravilloso-dijo Yubel feliz-vamos a divertirnos mucho-levanto su mano y creo un círculo negro que rodeo a los tres-espero que sepan como se juega este juego-.

-Claro que lo sabemos-dijo Seth y tanto el como Güin sacaron dos extrañas joyas-poder del zafiro azul: YUGIOH-.

Güin tomo una esmeralda-Por el poder de la estrella de Isis: YUGIOH-.

Ambos se habían transformado, Güin llevaba el traje con el que había ido al mundo del avatar y de los titanes, mientras que Seth llevaba puesta una ropa de sacerdote egipcio de color azul con dorado, todo esto con una capa y toga blanca.

Yubel se impresiono, pero ella también tenía sus trucos-No esta mal, pero no son los únicos que pueden cambiarse de ropa-lanzando su capa al suelo y dijo un conjuro-por el poder de las tinieblas-.

Un aura negra rodeo el cuerpo de Yubel y cuando todo termino sus ropas cambiaron como suele suceder.

El nuevo atuendo de Yubel era negro con detalles dorados, tenía una blusa que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, dos guantes en cada mano con mangas largas, una falda, dos medias, botas negras y (no se como se llama este tipo de ropa, pero es parecido al traje azul del Kaiba de hace 5000 años) y para terminar en su frente tenía una corona con la forma de una "M".

-Ahora vamos a divertirnos-dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada.

-Será mejor que observen esto-les dijo Kisara a los chicos-porque deberán aprender a usar esa técnica-.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, era la primera vez que veían a Kisara tan seria, ni Kenneth ni Anthea la habían visto de esa forma.

-¿Cuáles son los espíritus que usaran para jugar?-reto Yubel.

-Te arrepentirá de haberlo pedido-le dijo Seth-convoco al dragón avanzado-.

Un enorme dragón serpiente con plumas y alas de un color plateado emergió de espaldas de Seth.

-¿Creí que el espíritu de Seth era Exodia?-dijo Ulrich sin entender.

Kisara negó con la cabeza y les explico-Exodia es su carta más poderosa, pero su espíritu del milenio es uno de los dragones más poderosos de todos, el dragón avanzado-.

-Entiendo-dijo Yumi-pero, ¿por qué no lo uso en su duelo conmigo?-.

-No querrás saber la respuesta-le dijo Kisara y Yumi solo arqueo las cejas.

-Que impresionante-dijo Yubel muy divertida.

-Si eso te impresiono, esto te dejara sin habla, aparece gran tigre halcón-dijo Güin.

Un tigre blanco con alas de halcón y una armadura dorada entro al juego listo para el combate.

-Con que ese es el espíritu de la poderosa Güin, esto se pondrá cada vez más divertido. Llego mi turno, invoco al espíritu de Yubel la reina de los maestros oscuros-.

Una extraña mujer demonio entro a la batalla, su piel era de color violeta, su cabello era mitad blanco y mitad azul, sus ojos eran dorado y reflejaban una gran maldad, como ropa llevaba puesta una blusa y un pantalón corto negros, su mano y pie derecho era de demonios, mientras que su mano y pie izquierdo era de humano, y de su frente emergía una tercer ojo, solo que este era blanco.

-¿Un espíritu con su mismo nombre?-exclamo Odd.

-En realidad, mi nombre no es Yubel, solo es el nombre que mi padre me otorgo cuando me salvo. Pero no vine a hablar de eso, vine a pelear, Yubel ataca con el gran poder Rinzin-.

La Yubel espíritu lanzo una onda de energía dorada que ambos espíritus y maestros esquivaron a penas.

-¡Que poder tiene!-exclamo Seth sorprendido.

-Debemos ser muy cuidadosos-dijo Güin-ya tuve un pequeño encuentro con ella y se que su poder es demasiado inmenso-.

-Aun así no me voy a retirar. Dragón avanzado ataca con flama de dragón-.

El dragón de Seth lanzó una poderosa llama que ambas Yubel esquivaron sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Nada mal-se burlo Yubel, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que había caído en una trampa.

-Creo que te olvidaste por completo de mí-le dijo Güin-huracán de tigre-.

El tigre halcón genero un gran huracán que derribo al espíritu de Yubel.

-Rayos, me confié, pero no cometeré ese error nuevamente-.

Mientras ellos luchaban, los chicos observaban la batalla mientras animaban a sus maestros. Era cierto que Seth no les caía muy bien, pero en comparación con Yubel, Seth era un dulce bebe.

-Sabe-empezó Odd-es muy difícil llamar a Yubel, ya que su espíritu también se llama Yubel, que tal si lo llamamos terror encarnado-.

Kenneth lo miro con reproche-No es el momento para eso Odd, pero el nombre le queda-admitió y Odd sonrió.

Ulrich no había despegado la vista de sus maestros y su mayor enemiga, la batalla que mostraban era muy intensa.

-Dragón ataca-ordeno Seth y el dragón se lanzo contra a quien Odd había apodado terror encarnado.

Ambos espíritus chocaron y comenzaron una batalla aérea, el dragón intentaba morderla, pero terror encarnado lo tenía sujeto del cuello inmovilizándolo.

-¡GÜIN! ¿Qué esperas?-le grito Seth a su amiga.

Güin estaba montada en su tigre y se había colocado detrás del terror encarnado para atacar, pero debido a los movimientos no podía enfocar su blanco.

-No puedo apuntar bien-le dijo a Seth.

-Rayos-gruño Seth y aparto un poco a su dragón-flama de dragón ahora-.

El dragón lanzo su flama y debido a la cercanía el terror encarnado no lo pudo esquivar y Seth aprovecho para retroceder.

-¡AHORA GÜIN!-.

-¡HURACAN DE TIGRE!-.

El tigre volvió a lanzar su huracán contra terror encarnado dándole directamente. Desde el suelo, los chicos vieron como ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y se alegraron.

-¡ASI SE HACE!-gritaban Odd y Kenneth.

Pero Ulrich les quito su felicidad cuando diviso algo-Miren-.

Al ver todos hacia el cielo, comprobaron con frustración que tanto Yubel como su espíritu habían sobrevivido al crear un campo de fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Seth sorprendido-realmente tiene mucho poder-.

Güin también estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que tanto ella como Seth se enfrentaban a una enemiga tan poderosa.

-No soy tan fácil de eliminar-dijo Yubel mientras retiraba el campo de fuerza y sonreía burlonamente.

**En el Kadic……..**

La Sra. Stern llego al Kadic y por un instante tuvo la intensión de entrar, pero algo le decía que debía ir al bosque y no sabía porque, solo era un sentimiento que le decía que tenía que dirigirse hacia el bosque.

**En el bosque……**

La batalla continuaba, aunque Seth y Güin atacaban en conjunto no lograban dominar a Yubel ni a su espíritu, ella tenía tanto poder que podía hacerles frente sin problemas.

-Rayos, esto no va nada bien-dijo Seth.

-Debo admitirlo-empezó Yubel-me estoy divirtiendo mucho, hace tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea-.

Güin y Seth solo se miraron entre ellos como si adivinaran lo que tenía que hacer y sin más preámbulos se lanzaron al ataque.

Yubel solo los miro acercarse con una sonrisa y también se lanzo a la batalla. Antes de que los tres espíritus chocaran, Güin y Seth se separaron y atacaron por diferentes lados, Güin por el derecho y Seth por el izquierdo.

Los ataques y la fuerza con que chocaban provocaban que hubiera fuertes corrientes de aire que los chicos debías proteger sus rostros.

-¡QUE PELEA!-exclamo Yumi sorprendida y alarmada, ya que tanto choque de poder podría ocasionar grandes destrozos.

Ulrich también estaba impresionado, nunca se imagino que pudiera presenciar una batalla así, las batallas en lyoko era simples juegos comparado con lo que presenciaban.

Aelita protegía a su madre, ya que al luchar tanto tiempo con Xana la hicieron una chica fuerte, aunque seguía siendo dulce.

-¡PONGANSE DETRÁS DE MI!-les grito Kisara-¡ESCUDO MAGICO!-con su mano toco el suelo y una barrera cubrió a todos.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No solo soy una buena cocinera y curandera, también soy aprendiz de magia y la maestra Güin me ha enseñado algunos hechizos, este es solo un escudo protector, que nos protegerá del impacto de poder-.

-Gracias Kisara-le agradeció Ulrich y Kisara solo sonrió, luego volvieron sus vistas a la batalla.

-¡PODER RINZIN!-grito Yubel al tiempo que terror encarnado lanzo su ataque contra los espíritus de los maestros.

Güin y Seth se mantenían en la batalla y atacaban con todo su poder, pero eso no era problema para Yubel, ya que ella lograba desviar sus ataques, algunos fácilmente y otros con un poco de dificultad.

-Rayos, es demasiado rápida-gruño Seth frustrado ante tantos ataques fallidos.

-No debemos darnos por vencidos-le dijo Güin y ambos continuaron atacando.

Desde el suelo, los chicos no dejaban de ver ese combate, pero no estaba siendo muy fácil, sus maestros eran poderosos, pero Yubel demostraba estar a su altura.

-Diablos, la tipa es buena-dijo Kenneth.

-Demasiado buena-dijo Ulrich, quien no podía dejar de no podía dejar de notar algo familiar en los movimientos de Yubel aun en el cielo.

-¿No podemos ayudarlos?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

Kisara negó con la cabeza-Aun no son lo bastante poderosos para llevar a cabo un duelo de sombras-.

La frustración de los chicos aumento más y solo podían rezar porque sus maestros ganaran la batalla.

Justo en ese momento, la Sra. Stern se acercaba a donde estaban los chicos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a tres monstruos peleando en el cielo, su primer impulso fue huir, pero algo le dijo que debía ir hacia allá e hizo eso.

Tres poderes chocaron en el cielo y lo siguiente fue que Güin, Seth y Yubel aterrizaran en el suelo cansados por la batalla.

-No me había divertido tanto en años-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa y a la vez fatigada.

-Debo admitirlo, eres una enemiga formidable-reconoció Seth también exhausto.

-Pero eso no significa que no te detendremos-le dijo Güin en las mismas condiciones.

-Bien, creo que esta vez ganara el que resista más-dijo Yubel poniendo en guardia a su espíritu.

Seth y Güin hicieron lo mismo con sus espíritus y se prepararon para el gran combate. Los chicos tragaban saliva mientras miraban con emoción y temor la batalla. Los tres espíritus volvieron a lanzarse al ataque, el tigre halcón mordió el brazo izquierdo de terror encarnado, mientras que el dragón avanzado la atrapaba como si fuera una víbora. Aunque parecía que los maestros tenían la ventaja, nuevamente la situación cambio poniéndose crítica.

Con un movimiento de su mano Yubel liberó a su espíritu de la mordida del tigre y luego lanzó al dragón avanzado contra el suelo.

Seth y Güin se levantaron y continuaron la batalla, esto era un espectáculo impresionante y si Milly y Tamiya se llegaban a enterar de esto, llorarían por haberse perdido una gran premisa.

-¡PODER RINZIN!-.

-¡FLAMA DE DRAGON!-.

-¡HURACAN DE TIGRE!-.

Los tres poderes chocaron nuevamente dando como resultado que muchos arboles quedaran destruidos, ya que esta vez la pelea era en el suelo, ninguno de los espíritus podía seguir peleando en el cielo.

El tigre halcón lanzo un ataque con su garra, pero terror encarnado lo detuvo y luego lo lanzo contra el dragón avanzado provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente y regresaron al combate.

La Sra. Stern ya casi llegaba, solo faltaba dar unos cuantos pasos y aunque estaba agotada, su intuición le decía que debía llegar cuanto antes. Desde donde estaba diviso a su hijo y a sus amigos que estaban viendo a esos monstruos y usando todas sus fuerzas dio los pasos finales.

Terror encarnado se estrello contra la pared al tiempo que la Sra. Stern llamaba a su hijo.

Ulrich volteo y se asombro al descubrir a su madre-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

La Sra. Stern logro atravesar el escudo, cosa que Kisara no comprendía como lo hizo.

-Vine a visitarte y…..-su voz se apago cuando un estruendo sacudió todo el lugar, al parecer terror encarnado cayó por un ataque combinado del tigre halcón y dragón avanzado.

-Es nuestra oportunidad-le dijo Seth a Güin y ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

La Sra. Stern volteo a ver a quien atacaban Güin y ese hombre, cuando vio a la chica sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, ella conocía muy bien a esa chica de cabello violeta y con un rápido movimiento salió del escudo y les grito a los maestros.

-¡DETENGANSE! ¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO!-imploró.

Tanto Güin como Seth voltearon a ver quien los había llamado, cosa que aprovecho Yubel para elevar a su espíritu esquivando el ataque.

-Rayos, fallamos-dijo Seth molesto-¿quién es esa mujer que nos distrajo?-.

-Es la madre de la luz-le dijo Güin.

Al oír eso Yubel dirigió su mirada a la mujer y cuando la reconoció su mirada cambio de pronto, ya no tenía esa mirada de diversión y burla que había tenido en toda la batalla, sino que ahora era una mirada de odio absoluto hacia la Sra. Stern, con un rápido movimiento de su mano retiro el círculo de las sombras y los espíritus desaparecieron.

Todos estaban consternados, porque Yubel había hecho eso, ella se dirigió hacia los maestros-Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión-lanzo una última mirada de odio a la Sra. Stern y desapareció.

Cuando se fue la Sra. Stern cayó al suelo de rodillas y Ulrich llego en su auxilio.

-Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto asustado.

Los amigos de Ulrich llegaron con él y su madre, y después los dos maestros, aunque Güin estaba preocupada, Seth estaba furioso.

-¿Por qué nos detuvo? ¿Acaso no sabe quien es ella? Es la más leal sirvienta de Drago y tal vez la más poderosa e importante. Casi la teníamos y usted llego y lo arruino todo, ¿en que pensaba?-.

Ulrich le iba a responder cuando escucho que su madre empezaba a hablar, aunque le fallaba la voz y sus ojos estaban derramando muchas lágrimas.

-Porque ella es……es….mi…….hi…….ja…..hija-dijo por fin.

Un silencio se hizo en todo el lugar mientras que Ulrich abría los ojos como platos y se preguntaba si había escuchado bien.

**Continuara………**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 25, espero que les haya gustado la pelea entre los maestro y Yubel, aunque la madre de Ulrich llego para detenerlo y además revelo un gran secreto. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá que paso con Yubel y porque se convirtió en la hija de Drago._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado esta pelea entre los maestros y la princesa de la oscuridad. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá finalmente todo el pasado de Yubel, espero que no te lo pierdas. Respecto a tu duda, si hay una forma de recuperar todas las almas que Drago consumió, pero eso se explicará en capítulo futuros, espero que no te los pierdas._

_Hasta la próxima y un abrazo._


	27. La tragedia de la familia Stern

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y se aclararan muchas dudas acerca del pasado de Yubel y su relación con la familia Stern, además de cómo se convirtió en la hija de Drago y su más leal servidora._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 La tragedia de la familia Stern.**

El silencio que se produjo era tenso, mientras la Sra. Stern continuaba llorando, Ulrich se había apartado un poco y había caído al suelo de rodillas mientras pensaba en lo que su madre había dicho.

Yubel era la hija de su madre, eso significaba que ella era su hermana, pero, ¿cómo era posible eso? Ulrich sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando una mano se puso en su hombro, cuando levanto la vista vio que se trataba de Yumi quien le estaba sonriendo, aunque también estaba consternada, finalmente el silencio fue roto por Kenneth y Odd.

-A ver, a ver, a ver-comenzó Kenneth-retrocedamos, ¿Yubel es su que?-.

-Su hija-le dijo Odd-no puedo creerlo, esa bruja es tu hermana Ulrich-.

Yumi le lanzo una mirada glacial, pero antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Güin hablo.

-Por el momento regresemos al Kadic y ahí podrá darnos una explicación-.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Seth, ya que el lugar había quedado destrozado por la batalla que hubo hace un momento.

**De regreso al Kadic……..**

Cuando llegaron al Kadic se dirigieron a la habitación de Ulrich y Odd, en el camino se toparon con Sissy, quien se intento acercar a Ulrich, pero este la ignoro.

También se toparon con Jim, quien intento detenerlos y regañarlos, pero al ver la dura mirada de Seth, se quedo mudo y los dejo pasar, cosa que provoco la risa de Odd y Kenneth.

Antes de que entraran en la habitación, Güin le pidió a Kisara que le trajera un café caliente a la señora Stern y esta se retiro a la cocina del Kadic.

Cuando regreso se lo dio a la Sra. Stern, quien le dio un sorbo al café y sintió su cuerpo relajado.

-Muy bien Sra.…….-comenzó Güin, pero fue interrumpida.

-Antes que nada, debería decirnos su nombre, ya que es muy largo decirle Sra. Stern-dijo Seth y la madre de Ulrich asintió.

-Me llamo Adelia-.

-Muy bien-dijo Güin y con gentiliza agrego-ahora podría explicarnos como es que Yubel es su hija-.

-Si-dijo Ulrich que ya se había recuperado y ahora estaba molesto-¿Cómo es posible que esa bruja sea mi hermana? Yo solo tengo una hermana y ella falleció hace tiempo-esto último lo dijo con furia y tristeza.

Adelia suspiro y aun con tristeza hablo-Eso fue lo que todos quisieron creer, ya que nadie creía lo que paso realmente esa noche fatal, en la que perdimos a tu hermana Zelinda-.

-FLASHBACK-

**POV Adelia.**

Fue el día que fuimos a visitar a tus abuelos, antes de que mi madre falleciera, tú tenías 8 años y Zelinda 13.

Tu padre no había querido ir por su trabajo y solo fuimos nosotros tres.

Íbamos por la carretera, tú y tu hermana estaban en el asiento trasero disfrutando de los regalos que sus abuelos les habían dado, aquel juguete que tanto habías querido y un diario que tu hermana decía ocupar.

Ambos iban muy contentos.

(Dio un suspiro).

Me distraje solo un instante y un camión se nos vino encima, tuve que dar una vuelta muy brusca y debido a que en ese momento nos encontrábamos rodeando un cerro el auto se fue en picada.

Yo tuve suerte y salí del auto quedando en el suelo, pero ustedes cayeron al barranco, y sin importarme mis heridas corría hacia la orilla, desde ahí los vi a los dos agarrados de una rama.

-¡MAMA!-gritaban y yo solo les pude decir que aguantaran.

Para mi buena suerte, la fuerza del impacto provoco que varias cosas que había en el carro cayeran y entre ellas había una cuerda lo suficientemente larga, la tome y con desesperación busque en donde amarrarla, cuando oigo una voz.

-Yo puedo salvar a tus hijos-decía y frente a mí apareció una sombra, era lo más horrible que hubiera visto, sus ojos era rojos y en ellos vi el sufrimiento de mucha gente, la destrucción de ciudades, niños muertos, era algo espantoso.

-Yo puedo salvarlos-me repitió-pero a cambio deberás entregármelos para que se vuelvan mis hijos-.

Aunque la situación era espantosa y estaba desesperada, mi instinto de madre me decía que no debía confiar en él.

-No, jamás entregare a mis hijos ¡JAMAS!-.

-Entonces su destino esta sellado-me dijo cruelmente y desapareció.

Finalmente amarre la cuerda a un tronco de árbol y se las lance.

-¡SUJETENSE!-.

Desde arriba veía como Zelinda hacia que tú subieras primero Ulrich y usando todas mis fuerzas logre ponerte a salvo, pero estabas tan cansado por el impacto y el susto que te desmayaste.

Mi primera reacción fue auxiliarte, pero tenía que salvar a Zelinda y le volví a arrojar la cuerda.

-¡SUJETATE HIJA!-grite.

Zelinda tomo la cuerda y comencé a subirla, pero por el peso y el esfuerzo anterior, la cuerda comenzaba a romperse.

-¡MAMA! ¡LA CUERDA SE ROMPE!-me gritaba, yo veía el miedo en sus ojos y yo también lo tenía, pero aun así continúe subiéndola.

-¡YA FALTA POCO HIJA, RESISTE!-mientras más la subía, la cuerda más cedía.

Cuando faltaban unos pocos metros, estire mi brazo para tomar su mano, pero antes que pudiera alcanzarla, la cuerda se rompió y cayó, pude ver el terror en sus ojos mientras los míos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡ZELINDA!-grite mientras veía a mi hija caer.

Cuando faltaba poco para que se impactara contra el suelo, aquella sombra que anteriormente se había ofrecido a salvarlos y que tanto miedo me había dado la rescato y se elevo hasta donde yo me encontraba contigo. Pero no me sentía feliz de que hubiera salvado a mi hija, sino que me preocupe aun más.

-¡DEVUELVAME A MI HIJA! ¡POR PIEDAD!-le rogué mientras lloraba de la angustia que sentía.

-No volverás a ver a tu hija-me dijo con crueldad-hasta que cumpla los 19 años-.

Tras eso desapareció y yo me quede llorando mientras te abrazaba con fuerza después de haber pasado esa pesadilla.

Al día siguiente un grupo de policías y médicos llegaron al lugar, entre ellos llego tu padre muy alterado, cuando les conté lo que paso, todos se burlaron, tú padre se mostro muy escéptico y pidió que buscaran el cuerpo de nuestra hija y así lo hicieron.

Cuando no lo encontraron, dijeron que había muerto y que era posible que un animal se hubiera llevado el cuerpo, yo insistí en lo que en verdad paso, pero nadie me creía, finalmente tuve que decir que eso fue solo una alucinación y te dije que tu hermana había muerto, aunque yo sabía que eso no era verdad.

**Fin POV**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Cuando Adelia termino su historia, se hizo un silencio muy triste, Yumi, Aelita y Kisara se limpiaban las lágrimas, mientras Anthea abrazaba a su hija.

Ulrich se abrazo a su madre y ambos lloraron en silencio, los únicos que parecían estar en otra cosa era Güin y Seth, ya que ambos meditaban todo ese asunto.

**En la isla oscura………**

Yubel se había dirigido a su habitación en cuanto regreso y ahora estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama mientras veía una fotografía, cuando Heloise y Mora entraron.

-Mi lady-dijo Heloise-aquí esta su te-coloco la taza en una mesa de noche que había cerca de la cama.

-Y su baño esta listo-le dijo Mora con miedo.

Yubel ni siquiera las miro, solo les hizo un ademán de que se retiraran y ambas lo hicieron con miedo.

Una vez que estuvo sola, Drago le hablo.

-Yubel, no debes olvidar que tu madre te dejo caer en ese precipicio y que pudiste haber muerto si yo no te hubiera salvado-.

-No lo he olvidado padre-dijo Yubel con odio.

Una vez que Drago comprobó que su más leal servidora aun odiaba a su familia, se retiro.

Cuando Yubel estuvo sola se dirigió a su baño, el cual era negro con una tina, que más bien parecía piscina en el centro, donde tenía todos los utensilios necesarios para un buen baño.

Una vez que el agua estuvo en la temperatura correcta, Yubel se quito su traje de hechicera y se metió al agua, cuando sintió el agua caliente en su cuerpo sintió que había vuelto a la vida.

Pero ni siquiera el vapor del agua, ni la relajante sensación del agua caliente, podían quitar la rabia y el odio que había sentido ese día, volvió a mirar la foto, en ella se veía a su hermano y a su madre, ella estaba en medio, era muy diferente a esa edad. Su cabello era largo y negro, y en sus ojos no había maldad ni odio, solo alegría, amor y la calidez de verse junto a dos de las personas que más amaba.

"Amaba", esa palabra ya no significaba nada para ella.

-No fuiste un buena madre-dijo mientras miraba a su madre en la foto-no para mí al menos. Zelinda murió ese día que la dejaste caer y en su lugar quede yo, Yubel la princesa de la oscuridad y muy pronto tu y mi hermano sentirán toda mi furia-.

Yubel se dedico a disfrutar de su baño, sin saber que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por Drago quien ahora sonreía diabólicamente.

**De regreso al Kadic…….**

Una vez que todos se calmaron, Ulrich fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-.

-¿Me habrías creído?-le pregunto Adelia a su hijo, ya que la mayoría de las personas a las que se los contó la habían creído loca y eso le molestaba mucho.

Ulrich se quedo pensando, era cierto, en ese entonces no le habría creído a su madre, ya que eso era prácticamente imposible, pero ahora ya no tenía dudas. El siempre creyó que Drago era malvado, pero que se haya apoderado de su hermana para sus propios fines, eso no tenía nombre.

-Pero, si Ulrich es la luz, ¿por qué Drago se llevo a su hermana?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Eso es lo que Drago llama ironía, el dice que la victoria es deliciosa cuando se saborea con ironía-contesto Güin.

-¿Entonces solo lo hizo para satisfacer su humor enfermizo?-pregunto Yumi se creerse que Drago hiciera eso solo por diversión.

-No-esta vez quien hablo fue Seth-este muchacho es la luz porque es descendiente del faraón, Yubel es su hermana, lo que la hace también descendiente del faraón y eso significa que como la luz, ella posee un gran poder mágico, no tanto como el de la luz, pero si un poder muy grande-.

-Y como ellos, usted Adelia también es descendiente del faraón y por lo tanto debe tener poderes, solo que en usted no se desarrollaron tanto como en sus hijos-continuo Güin.

-Eso explica porque logro atravesar el escudo mágico-intervino Kisara.

-¿Pero por que en la Sra. Adelia no se desarrollaron?-pregunto Aelita.

-Porque no tuvo el entrenamiento necesario para hacerlo-dijo Güin-de todos los humanos que nacen a diario, muy pocos tiene los dotes mágicos que ustedes tienen, pero como Ulrich, Yubel y Adelia son prácticamente madre e hijos, además de llevar la sangre del faraón que cello a Drago, su poder es mucho mayor, si Adelia hubiera recibido el entrenamiento requerido, en este momento sería mucho más poderosa que Seth y yo juntos-.

Los chicos escuchaban atentos esa explicación y cuando Güin les dijo eso todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Adelia.

-Si fuera tan poderosa como ustedes-comenzó con voz baja y ansiosa-¿hubiera podido rescatar a mi hija y evitar que esto le haya pasado?-.

Tanto Güin como Seth guardaron silencio, esa era una pregunta delicada, pero decidieron contestarla con la verdad.

-Tal vez si, pero el poder de Drago es mucho mayor al de cualquier cosa existente, su sola presencia eclipsan al sol y a la luna, las plantas mueren y el agua se torna negra, tiene muchas habilidades especiales, tales como telequinesis, telepatía y levitación, además de que posee 6 técnicas que son temidas en todo el universo-.

-¿6 técnicas?-pregunto Odd.

-Garra dragón, ráfaga oscura, fantasmas de la muerte, tormenta eléctrica, llamarada infernal y la peor y más poderosa de todas sus técnicas; el Zocado-enumero Güin.

-¿Zocado?-pregunto Yumi.

-Es la más terrible de sus técnicas, ya que reúne la oscuridad y maldad que habita en el corazón de todos lo seres que habitan en el universo. Con esa técnica, muchos planetas han perecido, pero es muy raro que la use, generalmente siempre gana con sus otras 5 técnicas-dijo Güin.

-Por si eso fuera poco-intervino Seth-están los maestros oscuros y sus soldados-.

-¿Qué soldados?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Zombis-dijo Seth-las almas de todos aquellos guerreros que Drago ha vencido son convertidos en muertos vivientes a su servicio, se alimentan de la carne humana y si uno te muerde o rasguña, puedes apostar a que serás uno de ellos-.

Los chicos tragaron saliva, pero Güin los calmo.

-Pero ustedes, como guerreros del milenio son inmunes a ese veneno y para vencerlos solo tiene que darles un tiro certero en su frente-.

-Como una película-dijo Kenneth.

-Solo que en las películas lo muertos de apoderan del mundo, lo cual sería mejor si Drago se llegara a apoderar del universo-dijo Seth y el resto se volvió a preocupar-y también están los likers-.

-¿Likers?-.

-Son zombis mutantes, se podría decir que son evolucionados, más agresivos, más rápidos y más salvajes, si uno te muerde ten por seguro que no te soltará hasta matarte y solo puedes vencerlos decapitándolos-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, el cual fue roto por Seth.

-Por cierto Güin, ¿qué has hecho con los cuerpos de las personas que perdieron un duelo en el reino de las tinieblas?-.

Güin se tomo un tiempo para responder-Los envié a un hospital-.

Al oír eso Seth reacciono con alarma-¿Qué hiciste que?-.

-Tranquilo Seth, se lo que estas pensando, pero use un hechizo que los mantendrá a salvo de la magia de Drago, al menos por ahora-.

Nadie entendía que pasaba, ya que los dos maestros se mostraron preocupados al mencionar los cuerpos de toda esa pobre gente.

-Maestros, ¿qué puede pasar con los cuerpos de esas personas?-pregunto Aelita, ya que su padre y Jeremy era dos de esas personas.

Güin dudo en contestarle, pero Seth fue más directo-Pueden convertirse en zombis bajo su servicio-.

Todos palidecieron al oír eso, era algo terrible y monstruoso, se preguntaban porque Drago era tan cruel.

Ulrich no entendía bien cual era el objetivo de Drago, pero cuando se dispuso a preguntar.

-Bueno, ya basta de cosas lúgubres-dijo Güin-Adelia vino a visitar a su hijo, así que porque no salen a divertirse un rato-.

-¿Qué pasara con el entrenamiento?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Seth y yo estamos demasiado cansados por la batalla, así que lo dejaremos para el próximo domingo-.

Los chicos asintieron y salieron junto con Kisara, Anthea y Adelia.

-_"¿Es tanta la energía que se necesita para un duelo de sombras?-_pensaba Ulrich.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Seth y Güin comenzaron a hablar.

-Ahora la luz comienza a tener dudas-dijo Seth-ahora que descubrió que Yubel es su hermana, dudo mucho que se atreva a pelear con todas sus fuerza-.

-No los conoces tan bien como yo, él es un chico que daría su vida con tal de proteger a los seres que ama-suspiro-me recuerda mucho a ti-.

-En ese entonces era un tonto-.

Güin cambio su tono de voz a uno dulce tratando de animarlo-Seth, lo que paso no fue tu culpa. Cuando Drago se dispone a algo es imposible detenerlo, hiciste lo que pudiste-.

-Pero no fue suficiente-dijo con enojo-yo debía protegerlo y falle-.

Seth golpeo la pared y Güin solo lo abrazo por la espalda, aquel fallo le había salido caro a Seth, ya que una vida inocente se había perdido.

Después de un tiempo ambos salieron de la habitación.

**En el centro de la ciudad………**

Los chicos habían ido a tomar un helado, Adelia y Ulrich también se divertían, pero en el fondo ambos seguían pensando en Zelinda y en como se convirtió en Yubel, la mujer más peligrosa del mundo.

Mientras comía su helado, Adelia no paraba de observar el comportamiento de Ulrich y Yumi, su hijo siempre le había hablado bien de esa chica y por lo que veía ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados, solo había que darles un pequeño empujoncito.

También observo a Aelita y Odd, quienes tenía una buena relación, aunque en algunos momentos Odd se dedicaba a tratar de robarle el helado a Kenneth, quien siempre lograba detenerlo.

Su esposo siempre había juzgado mal a los amigos de Ulrich, pero ahora que estaba conviviendo con ellos, se dio cuenta de que si Ulrich tenía un problema, no eran sus amigos, era su padre, quien siempre había esperado lo máximo de sus hijos, paso lo mismo con Zelinda y eso debía terminar.

Después de comer su helado, pasearon por la ciudad, los chicos iban un poco adelante, mientras las tres mujeres platicaban, aunque Adelia no apartaba la vista de su hijo y de Yumi mientras sonreía de manera muy dulce.

Finalmente regresaron al Kadic y la madre de Ulrich debía volver a casa.

-¿Le contaras a papá lo que paso?-pregunto Ulrich.

Adelia negó con la cabeza-Tu padre es muy escéptico y para él Zelinda murió en aquel accidente. Pero quiero que tu tengas cuidado, tu hermana se ha perdido en el odio y de seguro intentara hacerte daño de cualquier modo-.

Ulrich abrazo a su madre y ella le correspondió el abrazo, aunque antes de irse se dirigió a Yumi.

-Yumi, ¿podría hablar contigo a solas?-.

Yumi se extraño pero acepto, eso hizo que Odd y Kenneth dijeran algo que hizo que tanto ella como Ulrich se sonrojaran.

Adelia y Yumi se apartaron una esquina del Kadic siendo Adelia quien inicio la plática.

-Quisiera saber, ¿qué hay entre tu y mi hijo?-pregunto amablemente.

Yumi se sonrojo antes esto, pero aun así respondió-Bueno, él y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde el primer día que nos conocimos-.

-Pero se que hay algo más-dijo Adelia con dulzura-Yumi, se que amas a mi hijo-.

Yumi se sonrojo, pero por alguna razón no podía mentirle a la madre de Ulrich.

-Veo que eres una chica confiable y amable, se que harás muy feliz a mi hijo y que él te hará feliz, pero dime, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar tus sentimientos?-.

Yumi se quedo pensativa, recordaba todo lo que paso con Ulrich, los ataques de Xana, las jugarretas de Sissy, los problemas que causo William y el duelo que había tenido junto a Ulrich contra Arbok y Myotismon.

-No cometas el mismo error que su padre, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido-.

Yumi se quedo muy pensativa con eso, pero no pudo responder porque Adelia hablo

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Cuídate-dijo Adelia y desde donde estaba le lanzo una señal de despedida a su hijo y se marcho.

Yumi regreso con sus amigos, pero al darse cuenta de la hora se despidió y regreso a su casa pensando lo que Adelia le había dicho, pero no sabía que alguien más había escuchado la conversación y en su mirada había una gran furia.

Yumi regresaba a casa muy pensativa, estaba confundida, pero lo que no sabía era que esa noche iba a tener todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

**Continuara……….**

_Buena y ya quedo el capítulo 26, espero que les haya gustado, como ven el verdadero nombre de Yubel es Zelinda, pero ella renunció a ese nombre cuando Drago la "adopto". En el próximo capítulo Yumi recibirá la ayuda de alguien muy cercano a ella para descubrir y aceptar sus sentimientos._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_nuevamente gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, Yubel es la hija adoptiva de Drago o más bien secuestrada, pues él se la llevo para convertirla en su soldado más obediente. El momento de Ulrich y Yumi se acerca, así que no te lo pierdas. Solo te adelantare que el siguiente capítulo estará más centrado en Yumi y en sus sentimientos hacia Ulrich. _

**Natsumi Niikura: **_gracias por tu comentario y por leer tantos capítulos, espero que este te haya gustado. Y no es que los personajes mueran, al menos no los que pierden un duelo, sus almas alimentan el poder de Drago, ellos aun están vivos, pero con un destino mucho peor que la muerte. Respecto a William, él es un personaje que me cae mal y pues no te sorprendas si se une a los malos._


	28. Un sueño, una cancion y un amor

_Nuevamente comienza un nuevo capítulo y como dije anteriormente, ese capítulo estará más centrado a Yumi._

_En esta capítulo habrá una canción que me parece que va muy bien con la actitud de Yumi, si la reconocen que bien, sino al final les diré el nombre de la canción y de que película es, ya les di una pista._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 Un sueño, una canción y un amor verdadero.**

Yumi caminaba hacia su casa, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Adelia. Era cierto que ella quería a Ulrich, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo amigo o algo más?

Yumi recordaba que la única razón por la que eran amigos era que ella así lo había dicho, pero ya no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, ya que sin darse cuenta había llegado a su casa y Hiroki corrió a su encuentro.

-Hola Yumi, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Con Ulrich?-dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate Hiroki-le dijo Yumi molesta y su hermano solo se rió.

En ese momento recordó la historia de Adelia, en cierto modo su familia era muy parecida a la suya, Yubel es la hermana mayor de Ulrich, así como ella lo es de Hiroki. La voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yumi, hija, la cena esta lista-.

Yumi asintió y se sentó a cenar con su familia.

Durante la cena, sus padres le preguntaron como había sido el entrenamiento de su nuevo maestro y Yumi les contó prácticamente todo, desde la batalla que tuvieron Güin y Seth hasta la historia que les contó Adelia. Cuando termino sus padres guardaron silencio, mientras que Hiroki reconoció que sentía mucha pena por Ulrich.

-Si-dijo Akiko (así se llama la madre de Yumi por si no lo sabían)-él siempre me pareció un buen muchacho y debe ser muy doloroso que la persona más peligrosa del mundo sea su hermana-.

Takeo no hablaba, pero en el fondo él también sentía pena por Ulrich, ya que nadie merecía que su hermana se convirtiera en su peor enemigo.

-Pero dime Yumi, ¿tú lo animaste con un beso o aceptando ser su novia?-dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa pícara.

Yumi no dijo nada, ya que las palabras de su hermano le recordaban lo mucho que tenía que pensar, pero sus padres fueron más directos.

-Hiroki no molestes a tu hermana, hoy tuvo un largo día-le dijo su madre.

-Lo se-dijo Hiroki y luego cambio su gesto a uno de molestia-y me arrepiento de no haber ido contigo Yumi, debió ser genial presenciar esa batalla, ¿verdad?-.

Yumi se rió ante el enfado de su hermano y con una sonrisa pícara-Si, fue genial y aterrador a la vez-.

Finalmente llegó el momento de irse a dormir, Yumi se puso su camisón y se recostó en su cama, pero el sueño no le llegaba, seguía pensando en Ulrich y en sus sentimientos por él.

Estaba confundida y necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, pero este paso y a Yumi cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierta, hasta que finalmente se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Yumi abrió los ojos y se vio flotando sobre una ciudad muy antigua, que por las pirámides y las esfinges dedujo que era el Egipto antiguo.

-Bienvenida ama Yumi-dijo una voz de mujer.

Yumi busco por todos lados para ver quien había hablado y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la voz salía de la carta del dragón negro de ojos rojos, quien apareció físicamente junto a las otras cartas que los dioses le habían dado (maga oscura, princesa del Tsurugi, la amazona poco amigable y Maha Vailo).

Yumi estaba confundida y solo pudo preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Estoy soñando?-.

-Si y no-dijo ojos rojos-este es un sueño, pero es real, nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte a descubrir tus sentimientos por la luz, pero primero debes presenciar y escuchar una canción que te ayudara mucho-.

-¿Una canción? ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque en ella verás tu pasado y todos tus pensamientos despectivos hacia el amor, aunque al final verás a tu yo verdadero deseando poder estar con aquel que más ama-

Ante los ojos de Yumi, su dragón se había transformado en ella, frente a Yumi había otra Yumi exactamente igual, solo que sus ojos eran rojo y sus ropas era de una reina egipcia, con todas las joyas tradicionales de ese mundo.

-Espero que con esto reaccione ama-dijo y una melodía comenzó a escucharse y ojos rojos, por lo pronto tus otros espíritus serán las musas-Yumi comenzó a cantar.

Si a los engaños dieran premios  
Hubiera varios ya ganado  
No me interesa tener novios

Eso es historia, ya lo sé todo 

En ese momento las otras 4 espíritus aparecieron y cantaron.

¿A quién crees que engañas?  
Él es lo que tú más quieres  
Ocultarlo tratas  
Es hermoso lo que sientes  
No lo disimules  
Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón

Mientras cantaban bailaban a un ritmo muy animado y la Yumi-ojos rojos siguió con su canto.

Yumi:

No van a oír que lo diga, no, no

Musas:

Tu sueño es, no lo niegues, uh-oh

Yumi:  
Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor

Musas:

Shuru, Shuru. Uh, uh, uh.

Yumi:  
Creía ya haber aprendido  
Siempre el inicio es hermoso

Detrás de ella las musas aparecieron cantando.

Musas:

Ahhhhhh.

Yumi:  
Mi mente dice, "Ten cuidado  
Porque no todo es maravilloso"

Musas:  
Claramente vemos  
Que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
No lo aceptaremos  
Date cuenta que lo amas  
Trata de admitirlo  
Debes aceptarlo  
Muy enamorada estás

Yumi:  
No van a oír que lo diga, no, no

En ese momento la imagen de Ulrich apareció frente a la Yumi verdadera, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y las musas continuaron.

Musas:  
Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor

Yumi:  
No insistan más, no diré que es amor

Musas:  
Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor

Yumi:  
No pidan más que lo diga

Musas:

No lo admitirá.

Yumi:

No harán jamás que lo diga

Musas:  
Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor

Frente a la Yumi verdadera dejaron algo que ella recogió y la canción finalizo con la otra Yumi cantando.

Yumi:  
Nadie sabrá, no hablaré de mi amor

Mientras cantaba esa última parte, la otra Yumi se recostaba en una banca mientras sostenía algo en su mano, Yumi pudo ver que se trataba del mismo objeto que las otras le habían dado.

Cuando observo lo que la habían dado, se sorprendió, pero en ese momento despertó.

Yumi se sentó en su cama solo para comprobar que aun estaba oscuro y que apenas eran las 4:00 am. Justo cuando se disponía a volver a dormir, se encontró con el objeto que le habían dado en su sueño.

Era una flor, pero no era cualquier flor, era la flor que Ulrich le había dado cuando fue a animarla por el pleito de sus padres, eso era algo que ella nunca olvidaría.

Con sumo cuidado tomo la flor y la vio por unos momentos recordando aquel día.

Ulrich siempre sabía como animarla y eso era algo de lo que siempre estaría agradecida con él.

-Pero tú lo quieres y no solo como un amigo-dijo una voz que Yumi reconoció, era su dragón negro.

Yumi no respondió, tan solo siguió sosteniendo la flor y ojos rojos continuo.

-Piensa en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, las batallas en lyoko, las jugarretas de esa tal Sissy y el duelo doble que tuvieron contra Myotismon y Arbok-.

Yumi se quedo pensando y recordando todas esa ocasiones.

-Piensa en cuantas veces él no te ha demostrado que tú eres a quien más ama-.

Yumi ahora recordaba todas esas ocasiones en que Ulrich le demostraba cuanto la amaba.

-Y piensa en cuantas veces no te ha salvado la vida y le cuesta la suya-.

Al oír eso Yumi recordó dos ocasiones en que casi creyó que Ulrich iba o había muerto:

La primera fue durante un ataque de Xana, cuando había enviado cangrejos al mundo real, ella había ido a su casa para asegurarse de que su familia estuviera bien, pero el cangrejo la ataco y cuando parecía que iba a ser su fin, Ulrich llego en su rescate, aun sentía la angustia que sintió cuando el cangrejo se preparaba para darle el golpe final.

La segunda fue cuando Jeremy intento materializarlo en el sector 5 sin necesidad del teletransportador, pero un fallo en su programa hizo que Ulrich desapareciera y ella creyó no lo volvería a ver y recordaba perfectamente la sensación de tristeza que tuvo ante esa posibilidad.

-Lo ves, aunque te niegas a aceptar tus sentimientos es bastante obvio que lo quieres, no, más bien, que lo amas, tanto como él a ti, entonces respóndeme, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar algo tan bello como el amor?-.

Antes esto Yumi continúo en silencio, pero pensaba en todo lo que le estaban diciendo, era cierto, ella amaba a Ulrich, pero siempre se había negado a aceptarlo, pese a todos los intentos del chico y de sus amigos por hacerla entrar en razón.

-Yo……bueno……..solo quería evitar los problemas que teníamos por los celos-dijo Yumi.

-Pero tú no sientes nada por William, así como él no sienta nada por Sissy y los celos son algo natural en las parejas, pero siempre hay que tener un límite-.

Yumi se calló con ese razonamiento.

-Pero William…….-.

-¿Sientes algo por él?-.

Yumi no lo tuvo que pensar, ella sabía cuales era sus sentimientos por William-Solo lo veo como un buen amigo-.

-¿Y a Ulrich?-.

Yumi volvió a guardar silencio, esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta era un poco difícil, pero parecía que ojos rojos la había adivinado.

-Lo amas más de lo que creía-.

Yumi se sonrojo y luego de un cajón de su mueble saco una foto donde estaba todo el grupo (antes de conocer a Kenneth), la vista de Yumi se fue directamente a la imagen de Ulrich, quien en la fotografía, estaba a su lado sonriendo.

Yumi recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, cuando se conocieron, cuantas veces le salvo la vida en lyoko y en el mundo real, y aquellas vez en que casi………

Yumi detuvo sus pensamientos en esa última parte, pero ojos rojos terminó la frase.

-Se besaron-dijo con calma.

Yumi se sonrojo y se altero un poco.

-Pero…… ¿Cómo sabes?-.

-Soy tu espíritu del milenio, estoy contigo desde el día que naciste y he estado a tu lado en cada situación de tu vida, por eso yo conozco tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ulrich y también algunos deseos que tienes respecto a él-.

La cara de Yumi se volvió más roja con eso último, pero ojos rojos volvió al tema principal.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Yumi y se que Ulrich te hará muy feliz-.

-Lo se, pero……-Yumi aun tenía muchas dudas.

-Yumi, él te ama y debes aprovechar el tiempo que tienen para estar juntos, tú has sido testigo de la maldad de Drago, y aunque el destino de esa pobre gente es mucho peor que la muerte, esta sigue llegando como es normal, tarde o temprano todos moriremos-.

-¿También los espíritus mueren?-.

-Es algo parecido, solo podemos ser convertidos en piedra, pero para nosotros es morir, ya que perdemos todos nuestros poderes, pero en mi caso y en el del resto de los espíritus de tus amigos, solo podemos morir definitivamente de una forma-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Que nuestro amo muriera-.

Yumi se puso un poco seria, pero ojos rojos regreso al tema importante.

-Pero volviendo al tema, debes darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, mucha gente no la llega a tener, por las tragedias que pasan en este mundo moderno, pero tú, que has enfrentado cientos de peligros y sobrevivido a ellos no te la quieres dar, ¿a qué le temes Yumi?-.

Yumi pensó la respuesta-Quizás a sufrir, no por su culpa. Sino que cada vez que parece que hay algo entre nosotros, alguien siempre trata de separarnos, especialmente Sissy. Muchas veces Ulrich a cedido a sus chantajes y me lastimaba, aunque sabía que no lo hacía con intención-.

-Si sabías eso, no debía afectarte tanto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Tú misma lo dijiste. Chantajes no amor, él acababa cediendo por chantaje y no porque la amara. El te ama a ti y solo a ti, aunque tú también lo has lastimado sin darte cuenta-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Desde que conociste a William te distanciaste de él y en muchas ocasiones te ponías del lado de William aunque él no tuviera la razón o simplemente dejabas que humillara a Ulrich-.

-Yo nunca deje…….-.

-Olvidas aquella ocasión en que aprendieron a manejar, como William se burlo de Ulrich y tú no hiciste nada por ayudarlo-.

Yumi se quedo callada al instante, definitivamente ojos rojos la conocía muy bien.

-Escucha, no te estoy regañando ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que te des cuenta de tus errores o no podrás avanzar al siguiente paso-.

Yumi asintió.

-Por lo pronto debo dejarte, pero piensa en todo lo que te dije-la voz de ojos rojos se hizo más lejana-ah y cuídate de William, porque ese chico no es lo que aparenta-advirtió y su voz dejo de escucharse.

Yumi se quedo confundida con eso último, pero no le dio mucha importancia y ahora solo veía la foto donde estaba Ulrich.

Recordaba todos sus momentos junto a él, de hecho, gracias a él tenía amigos en el Kadic, él fue su primer amigo y su primer amor, quizás el único.

También se le vino a la mente todas las coincidencias que se relacionaban con ambos y que una manera Odd se las había dicho.

Ambos tenía como espíritus del milenio a dragones, Ulrich el legendario dragón blanco de ojos azules y ella el feroz dragón negro de ojos rojos, quienes según la maestra Güin tienen una historia juntos.

Y estaban el mago y la maga oscura, quienes también tenía una historia juntos, Yumi pensaba si esas coincidencias eran señales, pero no las necesitaba, ya que había descubierto una verdad.

Ella amaba a Ulrich, pero nunca había tenido el valor de admitirlo y era cierto que muchas veces William humillo a Ulrich y ella no había hecho nada, ahora Ulrich pasaba por un mal momento al descubrir que su letal enemiga es en realidad su hermana mayor.

Ulrich necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara, no solo a un amigo, algo más allá y finalmente tomo la decisión más importante de su vida.

-No lo seguiré negando más-dijo con determinación mientras miraba la foto y la flor-te amo Ulrich y ya es tiempo de que lo sepas, mañana te lo diré, te diré todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti-.

Yumi observo la hora y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todavía eran las 4:00 am, intento ver si el reloj estaba descompuesto, pero descubrió que funcionaba perfectamente y se pregunto si ojos rojos había tenido que ver en eso.

Yumi se recostó pensando en como decirle a Ulrich todo lo que su corazón sentía, mañana iba a ser el mejor día de su vida y también el de Ulrich, ya que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, le confesaría su amor, pero desafortunadamente muchas veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera.

**Continuara………**

_Y ya quedó el capítulo 27, espero lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo Yumi tratara de declararse a Ulrich, pero lo que no sabe es que alguien a quien ella consideraba su amigo hará que todo se complique, no se lo pierdan._

_Por cierto la canción se llama "I WONT SAY I'M IN LOVE" de la película Hércules de Disney._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias por tu comentario, tienes razón, de no ser por Drago, Yubel no se habría convertido en la mujer más peligrosa del mundo, pero para él "la victoria es deliciosa cuando se saborea con ironía". Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y la canción, se que es algo cursi, pero me parece que es la que va de acuerdo al comportamiento de Yumi, ¿no crees? _

**Yumilyokogen: **_jajaja, tranquila que ya vienen los episodios que se centran en Ulrich y Yumi, solo que como dije tendrá un gran problema que causara un muchacho muy conocido del Kadic y que tal vez ponga en peligro la amistad de Ulrich y Yumi. Gracias por tu comentario._

_Un abrazo a todos los que me dejan reviews y hasta la próxima._


	29. El llanto de los dragones

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, gracias a cierto chico del Kadic la relación entre Ulrich y Yumi va a estar en peligro, cosa que aprovecharan las fuerzas oscuras._

_PD. Quiero disculparme por los errores que tuvo el capítulo anterior, no se que paso, ya que revise el documento y todo estaba bien, de todos modos me disculpo por los errores que tuvo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 El llanto de los dragones.**

Yumi se dirigía hacia la escuela y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba nerviosa, ya que ese día iba a hacer algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero su orgullo no la había dejado.

Hiroki hablaba y hablaba, pero como Yumi estaba tan concentrada apenas y le hacía caso y finalmente llegaron al Kadic.

Yumi se despidió de su hermano y se fue a reunirse con sus amigos, a quienes encontró dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

-Hola Yumi-la saludo Aelita.

Yumi contesto el saludo, pero no pudo evitar notar como Aelita y Odd venían tomados de la mano y ambos se veían muy felices, Yumi fue lo bastante sincera para admitir que les tenía un poco de envidia y además reconoció que si ella no disfrutaba de esa felicidad era solo porque ella así lo quiso.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas y al voltear descubrió a Kenneth.

Yumi negó con la cabeza, pero al parecer Kenneth había notado como miraba a Aelita y Odd. Una vez que se vieron reunidos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Kisara los recibió con su siempre alegría, de hecho, ese día se mostraba más alegre y todos supusieron que era para tratar de levantarle el ánimo a Ulrich.

El desayuno continuo sin novedad, solo con un anuncio de Kisara sobre una postre nuevo que había preparado y como es lógico los alumnos se precipitaron para alcanzar algo, Odd y Kenneth iban muy adelantados, ya que en cuanto oyeron la palabra postre se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia Kisara.

Una vez que todo terminó se dispusieron a ir a clases, a Yumi le tocaba con la maestra Güin, mientras al resto con la Srta. Hertz, aunque Yumi detuvo a Ulrich.

-Ulrich, yo….necesito hablar contigo-.

-Si, ¿qué pasa?-.

-Pero no aquí, te espero en tu árbol después de clases-le dijo Yumi y Ulrich asintió y continuaron su marcha.

Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien más había escuchado la conversación y en su mirada se veía una gran furia.

**En la isla oscura…..**

Yubel había estado en su cuarto todo ese tiempo, no tenía deseos de salir, por el momento, pero había dejado al mando a Koragg para continuar con los ataques, y ahora Koragg recorría los pasillos del palacio acompañado de Xana.

-La luz se vuelve fuerte, pero ahora que sabe que la princesa es su hermana lo pondrá en dudas y eso nos dará ventaja-decía-pero aun así debemos buscar el modo de que el brillo de su corazón desaparezca-.

-Y yo se como-dijo Xana con una sonrisa maligna-yo lo enfrente por mucho tiempo y conozco su mayor debilidad y quien puede ayudarnos a dañarlo de una manera brutal-.

**En el Kadic…..**

Las clases habían acabado y ahora Yumi se encontraba en el sitio donde estaba el "árbol de Ulrich".

Estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez decidida. Justo en ese momento se oyeron pisadas y Yumi volteo creyendo que era Ulrich, pero no se trataba de Ulrich sino de…..

-¿William?-dijo Yumi perpleja-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo-.

-Espero a alguien-dijo Yumi queriendo finalizar esa charla.

-¿A Ulrich verdad?-pregunto William molesto-no lo entiendo Yumi, ¿qué le ves a ese perdedor?-.

-Ulrich no es un perdedor-dijo Yumi molesta-él es la mejor persona que he conocido-.

-Y que fue vencido fácilmente por ese sujeto-.

-Tú no sabes nada William, además ¿no recuerdas que fuiste tú el que cayó bajo la posesión de Xana e intentaste destruirnos?-.

William se estaba enfadando, intentaba persuadir a Yumi, pero al parecer ella se negaba a caer en sus redes, a lo lejos diviso a Ulrich y pues se le ocurrió una manera más "persuasiva".

Con un movimiento rápido abrazo a Yumi y la beso. Yumi abrió los ojos y trataba de liberarse, cuando William la soltó, Yumi lo cuestiono.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto molesta.

-No tiene nada de malo que haya besado a mi NOVIA-.

Yumi ahora estaba confundida, pero cuando volteo descubrió a Ulrich, en cuya mirada había una mezcla de incredibilidad, furia y tristeza.

Yumi se quedo petrificada y sin saber que decir, finalmente reunió el valor para hablar.

-Ulrich yo…..-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-No sigas Yumi-dijo Ulrich molesto-no voy a creer ninguna de tus mentiras, ¿para esto querías verme?-.

-No Ulrich…esto…..yo….-Yumi ya no sabía ni que decir.

Ulrich volteo y comenzó a caminar mientras le decía-No quiero volver a verte nunca más-.

Yumi sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero con un supremo esfuerzo se mantenía en pie y luego volteo a ver furiosa a William, quien solo sonreía triunfal.

-Bueno, ¿ya te diste cuenta? No le importas, en cambio yo…-pero no pudo continuar ya que recibió una fuerte cachetada que lo tumbo al suelo.

-¡CALLATE! ¡TU FUIESTE EL CULPABLE! ¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO, PERO AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE NUNCA LO FUISTE REALMENTE!-.

-Claro que no-dijo William-porque lo que yo quería era que fuéramos más que eso y tú también-.

-Te equivocas-Yumi había bajado su tono, pero aun estaba molesta-yo AMO a ULRICH, y no recuerdo haberte insinuado que podíamos llegar a ser más que amigos y si lo hice sin querer esa nunca fue mi intención. Ahora por tu culpa Ulrich esta molesto conmigo, eres mucho peor que Sissy-le dijo y finalizo-y no quiero volver a verte-.

Yumi salió corriendo en busca de Ulrich, mientras que William trataba de detenerla.

-¡YUMI! ¡NO LO NECESITAS! ¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE EL!-pero Yumi ya solo lo ignoraba.

William se enfado mucho al ver que las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba, había esperado que con ese beso Yumi caería a sus pies, pero una voz lo saco de sus meditaciones.

-Eso fue muy divertido-era la voz de una mujer.

William volteo y vio a una hermosa mujer, pero cuando la reconoció su rostro cambio a uno de miedo.

-Tú eres la mujer que acompañaba a ese sujeto que humillo a Stern-.

-Ay William, eso me dolió, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos has olvidado a tu antigua ama-.

-¿Ama?-William estaba confundido, pero luego lo comprendió todo-¿Xana?-.

-Veo que me haz reconocido y ahora permíteme presentarte al poderoso maestro de las sombras y mi mentor: Koragg-.

Koragg apareció frente a William y el se asusto aun más.

-Tranquilo-le dijo con voz suave-he venido porque quiero ayudarte-.

-¿Ayudarme?-.

-Si, a que te ganes el corazón de Yumi. Para lograrlo debes mostrarle que eres mejor que Ulrich-.

-¿Pero cómo?-.

Koragg saco una carta-Venciéndolo en un duelo-.

William se mostraba interesado, mientras Xana sonreía de manera diabólica.

**En los dormitorios…..**

Aelita se encontraba haciendo una tarea mientras esperaba que Jim llegara por ella, ya que los padres de Jeremy y Sam habían llegado.

Estaba tan concentrada que se sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Cuando volteo vio que se trataba de Yumi, quien estaba llorando y Aelita se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Aelita-Yumi se lanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsolada y Aelita solo la pudo abrazar mientras se sentaban en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa Yumi? ¿Qué tienes?-preguntaba preocupada.

Yumi le conto todo lo que había pasado aun llorando.

**En la sala de recreación…..**

Kenneth y Odd estaban jugando un videojuego que recién habían instalado, se encontraban jugando uno de los tantos juegos de "Mortal Kombat" que existen.

Kenneth jugaba con Scorpion y Odd con Zub-zero, ambos estaban muy parejos cuando Aelita y Yumi entraron.

Yumi se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras Aelita se acercaba a sus amigos.

-Kenneth, Odd, tenemos problemas-les dijo, pero ambos estaban muy concentrados en el juego que no le ponían la menor atención.

-Toma esto-decía Kenneth.

-Fallaste-se burlaba Odd.

Aelita seguía intentando llamar su atención, pero ninguno de los dos le hacía el menor caso, finalmente desconecto el televisor y Kenneth y Odd reaccionaron, aunque algo molestos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Kenneth-estaba acabando con su rubio trasero-.

Odd por su parte, hizo una señal con su mano de poco-Estaba a un tanto así de vencerte cuando ella lo desconecto-.

-A ver si es cierto rubio asqueroso-dijo Kenneth soltando el control y lanzándose sobre Odd iniciando un combate mortal entre ellos.

Aelita se apresuro a separarlos, mientras que Yumi se quedaba en el sillón recordando lo que había pasado.

Vio la expresión de dolor de Ulrich, el chico que más amaba estaba destrozado y ella no sabía donde estaba, la voz de ojos rojos la saco de sus pensamientos, aunque se oía en su mente.

-Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con William, no quisiste escucharme-.

-Por favor ojos rojos-pensaba Yumi con angustia-dime que debo hacer-.

-Eso ya depende de ti. Ojos azules intentara hablar con Ulrich, pero si tu no hablas con él nada se podrá hacer-la voz de ojos rojos dejo de oírse.

Yumi volvió a derramar lágrimas sin saber que hacer, cuando la voz de Aelita la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡SE ACABO!-grito, ya que no conseguía separar a Odd y Kenneth, por lo que uso un último recurso.

Sujeto a ambos de las orejas y comenzó a levantarlos lentamente.

-¡Ay!-.

-¡Ouch!-.

-¿Se van a estar quietos?-pregunto Aelita retorciéndoles las orejas a ambos.

-Si, si, si-dijo Odd.

-¿Lo prometen?-.

-Si, si, si, prometido-dijo Kenneth.

-Muy bien, siéntense en el sillón-les ordeno Aelita y ambos lo hicieron.

-De todos modos yo iba ganando-dijo Odd y Kenneth por poco se le lanza otra vez, solo que lo detuvo la mirada de Aelita.

-¿Y que pasa?-pregunto Kenneth resignado.

Aelita comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado entre Ulrich y Yumi por culpa de William, cuando termino Kenneth se mostro furioso y Odd aunque estaba molesto, le sorprendía que William hubiera hecho algo que era muy del estilo de Sissy.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso-dijo Odd.

-Odd, ¿qué eres ciego? Se notaba que William odiaba a Ulrich y con esto solo se comprobó cuanto-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero todos creímos que eran solo celos-dijo Odd y Aelita lo apoyo.

-Nadie se imagino que William fuera capaz de algo así-.

-Bueno-dijo Kenneth-por el momento olvidémonos de William y busquemos a Ulrich-.

Al oír eso Yumi se puso de pie de un brinco.

-Yo ayudare-.

-No es una buena idea-le dijo Kenneth-después de lo que paso no creo que quiera verte-.

-Pero yo quiero encontrarlo, debo explicarle-.

-Yumi honestamente, ¿crees que él te escuchara?-le dijo Kenneth.

Yumi no necesitaba pensar eso, ella sabía que Ulrich no le creería y menos por el hecho de que William la llamo novia.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que haga?-le pregunto Odd.

-Pues creo que lo mejor que Yumi puede hacer es ir con la maestra Güin, ella sabrá que hacer en este aspecto, porque si nosotros no logramos convencerlo, tal vez ella si lo haga-explico Kenneth.

Yumi asintió aunque todavía no estaba muy convencida y salió en busca de la maestra.

-Y nosotros nos separaremos para buscar a Ulrich, cuando lo encuentren avisen al resto por los teléfonos-indico Kenneth y sus amigos asintieron y se dividieron.

**En la cafetería…**

Güin se encontraba comiendo junto a Anthea y Kisara, cuando Yumi entro.

Rápidamente Güin se puso de pie al notar a Yumi tan angustiada-Yumi, ¿qué ocurre?-.

Yumi la puso al tanto entre hipos de llanto, cuando termino Kisara mostro un enojo que nunca antes había mostrado.

-Ese infeliz, esperen a que le ponga las manos encima-.

-Eso puede esperar-dijo Güin-ahora lo que importa es buscar a Ulrich-les dijo a sus amigas y ambas asintieron.

Anthea y Kisara salieron de la cafetería y se dispersaron, Güin se dispuso a salir cuando la voz de Yumi la detuvo.

-Y yo maestra, ¿qué hago?-pregunto aun angustiada.

-Tú vendrás conmigo, tal vez de esa forma logremos que Ulrich acepte escucharte-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa que Yumi agradeció.

**En el techo del Kadic…..**

Ulrich se encontraba sentado en la orilla, desde que había visto aquella escena tan dolorosa había corrido hasta ahí y ahora tenía una charla mental con ojos azules.

-Creo que deberías dejar que te diera una explicación-le decía su dragón.

-No-decía Ulrich molesto-ya no quiero saber nada de ella-.

-Mientes, tú la amas demasiado como para decir eso-.

-La amaba, pero ahora veo que ella siempre prefirió a William-.

-Eso no es cierto y lo….-ojos azules se calló de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Un gran poder maligno se acerca-.

Ulrich rápidamente se puso de pie y cuando diviso a su visitante, su furia aumento, ya que se trataba de William.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto molesto.

-He venido por tu alma Stern-dijo con una maligna sonrisa.

La mirada de Ulrich se volvió confundida, pero ojos azules le ayudo a entender.

-Ha caído bajo la influencia del poder de las tinieblas-.

Ulrich se detuvo estupefacto al ver que en los ojos de William había el mismo brillo maligno que en tantas personas que se habían convertido en esclavos de Drago.

-Así es Stern, ahora soy un leal servidor del amo y cuando te venza Yumi será mía para siempre jajajaja-.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 28, se que estuvo algo corto, pero se debe a que el duelo entre Ulrich y William será de dos partes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no se pierdan el próximo._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tu comentario, como siempre, aunque si me extraño que fuera algo corto, pero cuando da hambre, ni como concentrarse en algo más jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, en el próximo vendrá el duelo entre los dos más grandes rivales del Kadic y la furia de Ulrich le traerá graves consecuencias, espero que no te lo pierdas y hasta la próxima amiga._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por tu comentario y como vez ya empezó el Ulrich X Yumi, aunque William tuvo que dañar muy feo su relación. En el próximo capítulo empezara el duelo entre estos dos grandes rivales, espero que no te lo pierdas. Me da gusto que ya vas a empezar a actualizar tus fics, porque si me quede como que un poco what hapen? Jajajaja._

_Un abrazo y muchos saludos y hasta la próxima._


	30. Dos rivales enfrentados

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el duelo final entre dos grandes rivales, esta vez las cosas estarán un poco complicadas para Ulrich, ya que al estar molesto…. Bueno eso tendrán que averiguarlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 Dos rivales enfrentados.**

**Ulrich vs William.**

-¿Por qué razón te uniste a Drago?-cuestiono Ulrich.

William solo sonrió de manera cínica-Simple, él va a ganar y es mejor estar con el diablo que en su contra-.

Ante esa respuesta Ulrich solo se enfado más, pero ese enfado inicial e convirtió en odio cuando oyó lo siguiente.

-Y una vez que te venza Yumi será completamente mía, como siempre debió ser. Sin ti en el camino del amo el universo caerá ante su poder y como recompensa me podré quedar con Yumi-.

-Estas loco-.

-Solo he visto una nueva visión del mundo, pero ya hablamos suficiente, es hora de pelear-.

-Como quieras-Ulrich tomo su rompecabezas-¡YUGIOH!-.

El aura lo ilumino y al instante estaba listo para el combate.

-Que bien-dijo William con mirada burlona-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-.

-Y yo empezare-dijo William mientras sacaba una carta-espero que no hayas olvidado esta carta: reino de las tinieblas-.

La esfera oscura encerró a ambos chicos enviándolos al reino del que dos entran pero solo uno sale.

**En otra parte del Kadic…..**

Güin y Yumi buscaban a Ulrich cuando de repente Güin se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Ocurre algo maestra?-pregunto Yumi.

-Alguien activo la carta del reino de las tinieblas-dijo en un tono serio.

-Pero eso significaría que inició un duelo-dijo Yumi.

Güin asintió-Yumi, llama al resto del equipo y diles que nos vemos en el techo del Kadic, ya que ahí es donde se esta llevando a cabo-.

**En el techo del Kadic…**

Yumi y Güin fueron las primeras en llegar seguidas por Odd, Kenneth y Aelita, al final llegaron Kisara y Anthea.

-Cielos-dijo Odd.

-Un duelo, pero ¿Quién contra quien?-se pregunto Aelita.

-Bueno, por lo que he notado el único que falta es…-comenzó Kenneth.

-Ulrich-termino Yumi mientras sentía un gran miedo al darse cuenta que era él quien tenía el duelo.

-Y no solo él-dijo una voz.

Del otro lado de la esfera Koragg y Xana hicieron su aparición.

-Ustedes-dijo Yumi con enojo-¿qué quieren decir con eso? ¿Con quien esta peleando Ulrich?-.

-No lo adivinas-dijo Xana burlonamente-esta peleando con tu novio William-.

Al oír eso la miradas de todos cambiaron a una de asombro, aunque Yumi se mostro muy molesta.

-El no es mi novio, ni siquiera es mi amigo y si por mí fuera preferiría que él perdiera el duelo-dijo con rencor.

Güin la miro un poco molesta, pero sabía que ella solo lo había dicho porque por la culpa de William ella y Ulrich estaban sufriendo, al pensar en Ulrich su rostro se ensombreció.

-_"Si Yumi esta así de molesta no me quiero imaginar a Ulrich, solo espero que no se deje influenciar por la ira, ya que eso puede traerle grandes consecuencias"-._

**En el reino de las tinieblas…..**

Ulrich no le prestaba la más mínima atención a Drago, pero si podía sentir una extraña sensación, el odio que había sentido hacia William se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, tenía ganas de despedazarlo lenta y dolorosamente, pero la voz de su enemigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Y ahora convoco a Masaki el le legendario espadachín-.

Un samurái con armadura color verde y un traje azul oscuro entro al juego con 1100 puntos de ataque.

-Y para terminar una carta boca abajo, es tu turno Stern-le dijo William.

Ulrich saco una carta-Colocare una carta boca abajo y llamo al dragón alado guardián de la fortaleza-.

El dragón azulado entro al juego listo para la batalla.

-¡AHORA ATACA CON BOLA DE FUEGO!-.

El dragón lanzo su ataque, pero William solo se rió.

-Siempre supe que eras un tonto, revelo mi carta boca abajo fuerza de espejo, lo que significa que tu ataque se te regresara-.

-Y yo siempre supe que eras un idiota, porque olvidaste que yo también tengo una carta boca abajo, revélate impacto de dragón. Cuando esta carta se juega con un dragón en el campo puede destruir cualquier magia o trampa activada-.

La carta de trampa de William fue destruida.

-Y el ataque de mi dragón continúa-.

La bola de fuego golpeo al samurái y lo destruyo sin mucho problema quitándole energía a William.

-Rayos, pero esto apenas comienza Stern, no volverás a humillarme-saco una carta-convoco al soldado del fuego oscuro en modo de ataque-.

Un guerrero envuelto en llamas entro al juego con 1700 puntos de ataque.

-Ahora destruye a ese dragón-.

El soldado uso su espada para vencer al dragón alado y quitarle energía a Ulrich y esto solo aumento su ira.

-_"El merece morir"-_dijo una oscura voz-_"él te hizo daño, te quito a la persona que más amabas, él merece la muerte"-._

En los ojos de Ulrich brillaba el odio que sentía hacia William y saco una carta con furia.

-Convocaré a Kuriboh en modo de defensa-.

Aquel tierno espíritu entro al juego mientras en sus ojos reflejaban una gran ternura.

-¿Esa es tu jugada? Ahora entiendes porque Yumi me prefirió a mí-dijo William burlándose.

Esas palabras aumentaban al ira de y el odio de Ulrich, que era justo lo que Drago quería.

-No te burlaras cuando acabe contigo. Usare la carta mágica multiplicación, la cual permitirá que Kuriboh se multiplique hasta un millón de veces-.

De un solo Kuriboh aparecieron cientos, luego miles y finalmente millones formando una barrera protectora.

-Como puedes ver ahora tengo muna barrera protectora que evitará todos tus ataques-.

-Aun así son débiles-dijo William molesto.

-Tal vez, pero al haber tantos Kuriboh puedo hacer esto, ofrecer a dos para poder llamar al mago oscuro-.

El mejor mago del mundo entro al juego con 2500 puntos de ataque listo para la batalla.

-Ahora ataca con magia oscura-.

El mago oscuro uso su báculo para generar un hechizo que destruyo al soldado de William y le quito energía.

-Desearía poder atacarte más-dijo Ulrich con odio-pero debo pasar mi turno-.

Tanto el mago oscuro como Kuriboh se mostraron preocupados ante el evidente odio que había en la voz de Ulrich y ellos sabían muy bien que Drago estaba alcanzando su objetivo, hacer que Ulrich disfrutara del odio y la venganza.

La voz de ojos azules se escucho en su cabeza.

-No dejes que la rabia y el odio te controlen Ulrich, eso es lo que quiere Drago-.

Ante esas palabras Ulrich se tranquilizo un poco, pero aun sentía un gran desprecio hacia William.

-Si dejas que el odio te domine, lo único que lograras será tu destrucción y la de todos los espíritus que te sirven-.

Con esas últimas palabras Ulrich respiro profundo y se tranquilizo.

-Gracias ojos azules, no se que haría sin ti-.

William lo miro con extrañeza, ya que para él Ulrich le estaba hablando al aire, pero no le tomo mucha importancia al recordar que si se deshacía de él, Yumi sería suya para siempre, con ese pensamiento una sonrisa se afloro en su rostro y comenzó con su turno.

Al ver la carta no pudo evitar sonreír, pero antes de jugarla necesitaba otras dos cartas más, por lo que decidió una jugada muy pobre.

-Usaré la carta mágica bloqueo de ataque, la cual cambiara a todos tus espíritus a modo de defensa-.

El mago oscuro cambio del modo de ataque a su modo de defensa disminuyendo su poder a 2100.

-Luego llamare a Anzatzu el ninja maestro-.

Un guerrero ninja entro al juego con 1700 puntos de ataque, por lo que Ulrich se extraño mucho.

-Y eso será todo, haz tu jugada para que pueda vencerte, ya que mi amada Yumi me espera-.

Ulrich volvió a sentir la furia y el odio, pero nuevamente ojos azules lo tranquilizo.

-Es un truco Ulrich, William quiere que alimentes tu mente y tu corazón con el odio para que así Drago pueda tener control sobre ti, todo es parte de su plan-.

Ulrich volvió a tomar aire, ni iba a dejar que Drago lo controlara como lo había hecho con tantas personas inocentes, pero eso no significaba que el odio que sentía hacia William no estuviera en su interior, de hecho la mayor parte de él deseaba vengarse, quería destrozarlo lentamente y eso le preocupaba, ya que él nunca había actuado así.

Decidió continuar el duelo para mantener su mente ocupada y saco una carta.

-Ahora ofreceré a otros dos Kuriboh para poder invocar al poderoso Buster Blade-.

Otros dos Kuriboh desaparecieron y en su lugar quedo un poderoso espadachín una armadura negra con detalles dorados y una máscara de color negro en la que solo había orificios para los ojos, su poder era de 2600 puntos.

-Y como el espadachín no se encontraba cuando activaste el bloqueo de ataque, él puede atacar, ahora ataca a ese ninja-.

El Buster Blade se lanzo al ataque y sin mucho problema destruyo al ninja de William, quien perdió más energía, mientras que Ulrich mantenía una sonrisa de burla, al parecer Drago estaba logrando entrar a su mente.

**Fuera de la esfera…**

Ambos bandos se miraban esperando que alguien dijera algo, finalmente Güin fue la primera en hablar.

-Exactamente que planean, no creo que solo quieran ayudar a William con el asunto de Yumi-.

Tanto Koragg como Xana se miraron entre ellos, Koragg se mantuvo serio, pero Xana soltó una risa burlona.

-No te podemos engañar verdad-dijo Xana-lo que realmente queremos es que la luz alimente su corazón y alma con el odio y la venganza-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yumi-Ulrich nunca se dejaría influenciar por eso-.

-No puedes estar tan segura-le dijo Koragg-la herida que sufrió en el corazón fue muy profunda y gracias a ti su alma pronto le pertenecerá al amo-.

Yumi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Yumi, Yumi-dijo Xana suavemente-yo siempre creí que tú eras la más madura, inteligente y sensata de todo el grupo, ¿cómo fuiste tan tonta como para cometer un error como este? Si no te hubieras acercado tanto a William, en este momento tú y la luz estarían juntos, pero ¿cuales fueron tus palabras? Oh sí: "seremos amigos, eso es todo". Debí grabar la cara de dolor de la luz-.

Yumi sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, Ulrich había sufrido desde que ella le había dicho que no podían ser más que amigos y ahora estaba sufriendo más, pero lo que era peor, es que si se dejaba llevar por el odio que sentía hacia William lo perdería para siempre.

-Aunque creo que eso ya pasó-dijo Koragg-aunque gane el duelo ya lo perdiste, porque en estos momentos su odio no solo va hacia William sino también hacia ti-.

Yumi sintió como se corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al oír eso último.

-SI hubieras hecho las cosas de manera distinta tal vez todo habría sido diferente para ambos-continuaba Koragg.

-¿Y ustedes que saben de eso?-le dijo Odd-Ustedes solo quieren destruir al universo, como pueden creer que saben lo que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente-.

-Se que si ella hubiera sido sincera consigo misma desde el principio y sino hubiera dejado que William se le acercara tanto todo habría sido diferente-.

Odd y Kenneth iban a protestar, pero su asombro alguien se les adelanto.

-Tienen razón-quien dijo eso era Yumi.

Aelita se arrodillo al lado de su amiga y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Yumi…-empezó suavemente, pero se vio interrumpida.

-No Aelita, yo tuve la culpa. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida ahora Ulrich y yo disfrutaríamos de la misma felicidad que tienen tú y Odd, pero me deje llevar por mis propios celos, los cuales me llevaron a cometer la tontería de decirle que solo seríamos amigos y nada más, también deje que William se me acercara mucho y eso me trajo grandes problemas. Soy una estúpida, una tonta, una….-

Yumi ya no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento alguien le dio una fuerte cachetada sorprendiéndola a ella, a sus amigos y a los mismos Koragg y Xana, ya que quien le había dado la cachetada era Güin.

-Maestra….-Yumi estaba sorprendida, esa cachetada le había dolido mucho, pero no solo físicamente, sino también espiritualmente.

Cuando Güin hablo, lo hizo con un tono calmado, pero se le notaba el enojo-Ya deja de lamentarte, cometiste un error, pero no por eso te vas a dar por vencida. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque solo lo diré una vez, Ulrich ama a una chica y esa chica no es Sissy ni Emily, esa chica eres tú y si por unos cuantos errores vas a dejar de luchar por él entonces no lo amas tanto como creía, si de verdad lo amas tanto, deja de lamentarte y piensa en como lo vas a recuperar, porque yo se que el va a ganar el duelo, así que dime, ¿qué harás cuando el salga de la esfera?-.

Yumi se quedo pensando en lo que su maestra había dicho, aunque era dura tenía razón, no podía estarse lamentando, se prometió así misma que cuando Ulrich ganara el duelo haría hasta lo imposible por arreglar las cosas entre ellos y en cuanto a William, lo único que podía sentir por él era lástima.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

El turno de William había pasado, había jugado otra carta en modo de defensa y había colocado dos cartas boca abajo, aunque su jugada no parecía muy buena, él tenía un plan que pondría en peligro a Ulrich, ya que esas dos cartas en modo de defensa era una parte del rompecabezas que estaba armando.

-Mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de olvidarse del odio que le producía William, una voz le decía que solo con su odio podría vencerlo-llamo al guardia celda en modo de ataque-.

Un elfo guerrero entro al duelo listo para el combate, su poder era de 1400 puntos.

-Tu turno Dumbar-dijo Ulrich con odio.

-Si, mi turno-saco una carta-llamo al gran escudo gardia en modo de defensa-.

Un guerrero con un gigantesco escudo entro al juego con 2600 puntos de defensa.

-Ni tu espíritu más poderoso puede vencer a este, ¿qué harás Stern?-.

-Siempre supe que eras un hablador-dijo Ulrich con desdén.

-Pero pronto seré conocido como el guerrero que venció a la luz, a aquel que según la leyenda vencería al rey de las tinieblas y cuando lo haga Yumi será toda mía y podré hacer con ella lo que quiera-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa muy loca.

Con esa última frase Ulrich se mostró más que furioso, su odio aumentaba y eso preocupaba a sus espíritus.

-_"¿Puedes sentirlo? Ese es el odio que sientes por ese gusano, aquel que te quito a la persona que más amabas, pero aun puedes vengarte, solo deja que tu odio te conduzca y destrúyelo-._

Nuevamente la voz de ojos azules se oyó.

-No Ulrich, no te dejes influenciar por el odio, era más fuerte de lo que piensas, más fuerte de lo que todos piensan-.

Ulrich comenzó a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza, pero aun así ojos azules continuo hablando.

-Recuerda todos aquellos momentos que pasaste con tus amigos, no es odio lo que sientes, tu corazón esta lleno de luz, amistad, esperanza y amor. No dejes que Drago cubra de oscuridad el hermoso resplandor de tu corazón-.

Las palabras de ojos azules hicieron pensar a Ulrich, era cierto, él tenía amigos que siempre lo habían apoyado, no estaba solo y no iba a permitir que Drago o William siguieran jugando con su mente.

-Muy bien William prepárate, colocare una carta boca abajo y con eso terminaré mi turno-dijo Ulrich muy tranquilo, ya que la carta que jugo era una que le permitiría llamar a su gran amigo-tu turno-.

William saco una carta y al verla no pudo evitar reír de manera desquiciada, era la carta que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Finalmente te podré aplastar Stern, cuando invoque a este espíritu tu fin llegara, ya que ni siquiera tu dragón podrá salvarte, Yumi por fin será mía, jugare esta carta en modo de defensa-.

-¿Qué planeas?-dijo Ulrich poniendo se en posición defensiva.

-Oh ya lo verás, cambiare a mis tres cartas a boca arriba-al hacer esto tres cajones de color azul aparecieron en el campo, los tres tenía símbolos de diferentes colores y significado, uno de color amarillo que representaba el rayo, otro de color verde que representaba el viento y el último de color azul que representaba el agua-conoce a la trinidad-.

Al oír eso la voz de ojos azules se oyó alarmada.

-¿La trinidad? No lo puedo creer-.

-Ojos azules ¿qué pasa?-pregunto Ulrich preocupado por la actitud de alarma que tomo su fiel dragón.

-Ese espíritu es del tipo de Exodia-.

Co eso Ulrich se preocupo, un espíritu que era del mismo tipo de rompecabezas que Exodia era algo muy alarmante.

-Ahora, que las fuerzas del rayo, el viento y el agua se combinen para poder formar al guardián de la reja-dijo William.

Un gigantesco espíritu entro al juego, sus piernas eran de color azul y en medio de ambas había una cara, su torso era una esfera verde y de su cintura a la cabeza era de un color dorado, cada una de sus partes tenían el símbolo de los elementos que lo conformaban en su centro, además de tener un poder de 3750, algo que superaba el poder del dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-Ya he ganado Stern jajajaja-decía William triunfal.

Los ojos de Ulrich se abrieron de preocupación al tiempo que se preguntaba que podría hacer.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 29, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Ulrich la tiene difícil, pero en el próximo capítulo el dragón blanco alcanzara un nuevo nivel de poder, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes ya que Ulrich se encargara de William, y después de eso, pues le tocara a Yumi arreglar las cosas entre ellos y deberá darse prisa, ya que Drago se podría aprovechar del dolor de Ulrich para convertirlo en su sirviente como lo hizo con Zelinda, pero no te adelanto nada más. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, ya que ojos azules alcanzara un nuevo poder gracias a la carta que le dio Ra a Ulrich._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_primero que nada quiero decirte que espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, segundo me alegro que vayas a continuar tus fics, ya que me dejaste con emoción, en especial con el torneo de patinaje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, muy pronto verás como arregla Yumi las cosas, aunque recibirá un poco de ayuda de sus grandes amigos._

**21: **_espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes y me halaga que hayas leído tantos capítulos en dos horas, eso si que me halago bastante. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, ya que es uno de los enfrentamientos más grandes de todos, ahora Ulrich tiene problemas, pero en el próximo capítulo su dragón alcanzara un nuevo nivel de poder que William no podrá hacer nada._

_Un abrazo a todos los que me dejan reviews y hasta la próxima._


	31. La gran evolucion del dragon blanco

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el final de uno de los duelos más intensos de todos, el dragón blanco alcanzara un nuevo nivel de poder, uno con el que Ulrich también se fortalecerá._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 La gran evolución del dragón blanco.**

Ulrich no sabía que hacer, aquel espíritu que William convoco tenía mucho más poder que su dragón blanco.

-Como podrás ver Stern, el amo me ha dado un espíritu que es mucho más poderoso que tu patético dragón, así que ¿por qué no admites tu derrota?-dijo William con burla y luego agrego-mi amada Yumi me esta esperando-.

Nuevamente Ulrich sintió una gran ira, pero no se dejo apoderar por ella.

-Nunca me rendiré y no permitiré que Yumi se quede con un patán como tú-.

William solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de manera burlona-Tonto, ella ha estado conmigo desde que apagamos el superordenador, creo que no te lo había dicho porque sentía lastima por ti, pero hoy finalmente decidió contarte de lo nuestro-.

Era claro que todo eso era una mentira, pero lo que Drago deseaba era que el alma de Ulrich se alimentara con el odio.

-Eso no es cierto, ella no es así-.

-¿Y que otra prueba quieres que el hecho de que ella y yo nos besamos frente a ti?-.

Eso si había sido un duro golpe para Ulrich y las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Pero ya basta de hablar-dijo William con burla y desdén-sigamos con el duelo, guardián de la reja ataca al guardia celda-.

El guardián lanzo su ataque y sin ninguna dificultad derroto al guardia celda quitándole una gran cantidad de energía a Ulrich.

-No puedes ganarme, no con mi espíritu más poderoso en el campo Stern-.

Ulrich comenzó a sentirse débil, sentía que sus fuerzas se acababan y eso era una muy mala señal.

**En el Kadic…**

Yumi sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y eso la preocupo tanto a ella como a sus amigos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Aelita con temor.

-Ulrich, siento que esta en peligro-.

Al oír eso tanto Xana como Koragg se mostraron satisfechos.

-Eso quiere decir que William uso la carta que le dimos-dijo Xana con un placer muy grande.

Güin se dirigió hacia esos malvados al preguntarle-¿Qué carta le dieron?-.

Fue Koragg quien le respondió-Creo que las conoces, son las cartas de la trinidad-.

Al oír eso Güin palideció-¿La trinidad? ¿Le dieron a William esas cartas tan poderosas?-pregunto incrédula.

-Maestra, ¿qué es la trinidad?-pregunto Odd confuso.

-Son tres espíritus que son del tipo de Exodia, al igual que sucede en su caso es un rompecabezas, la diferencia es que en lugar de ser 5 cartas las que se necesitan son tres y cuando se juegan pueden invocar al guardián de la reja, que es uno de los espíritus más poderosos que existen-explico.

-Entonces, ¿Ulrich se esta enfrentando a ese espíritu?-pregunto Kenneth.

Güin asintió-Y ese espíritu tiene más poder que el mismo dragón blanco, por lo que Ulrich se enfrentara a un gran problema-.

Yumi puso sus manos sobre su pecho-_"Ulrich por favor ten cuidad"-_rogo mentalmente.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

Ulrich se mantenía en pie, aunque sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban.

-¿Y bien?-empezó William-¿estas listo para rendirte y entregar tu alma al amo?-.

Ulrich uso todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y hablar-Nunca me rendiré y nunca me entregare a tu amo-.

William suspiro con fastidio, otra cosa que odiaba de Ulrich era su necedad, su fin estaba cerca y él no se rendiría sin pelear-Como quieras, haz tu jugada-.

Ulrich saco una carta, pero no le era útil, por lo que solo pudo hacer una cosa-Cambiare al mago oscuro y al buster blade a modo de defensa y eso esto-.

Ambos espíritus se arrodillaron mientras que Ulrich evaluaba la situación. Era cierto que el espíritu de William era poderoso, pero él aun tenía a dos de los espíritus que los dioses egipcios le habían dado, además de la barrera de Kuriboh que aun lo protegían, por lo que creyó que aun tenía oportunidad de ganar, aunque fuera muy poca.

-¿Esa es tu gran jugada? Eres patético, es hora de destruir esa barrera de molestas bolas de pelo, guardián ataca-ordeno William.

El guardián lanzo su ataque contra varios Kuriboh, pero para asombro de William cuando varios desaparecieron, muchos más tomaron su lugar.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Es bastante obvio que desconoces el poder de la carta multiplicación así que te daré un ejemplo para que lo entiendas-dijo Ulrich-si destruyes a 1000 Kuriboh otros 2000 tomaran su lugar aumentando el tamaño de la barrera-.

William solo entrecerró los dientes lleno de furia al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

-Rayos, te burlaste de mí, pero eso la vas a pagar caro-.

Ulrich solo saco una carta y aunque no era la que deseaba era muy buena y le podría ayudar aunque fuera por un momento.

-Jugare con las espadas de luz reveladora y como sabes tu espíritu no podrá atacar hasta que pasen tres turnos-.

-¿Intentas ganar tiempo? Eres más patético que Odd-.

Ulrich no le presto atención y siguió con su jugada-Activare la carta de santidad, la cual nos permite sacar hasta tener seis cartas en la mano-.

Cuando Ulrich tuvo sus seis cartas, descubrió que había obtenido a su dragón blanco de ojos azules, por un momento pensó en jugarlo, pero luego recordó aquella sensación de cuando Koragg lo destruyo y prefirió terminar su turno.

William sonrió y con voz superior dijo-Yo pasare sin hacer jugada alguna, ya que solo necesito a mi poderoso guardián-.

Ulrich se encontraba en problemas y pensó que la mejor forma de ganar era con una carta de dios egipcio, pero la voz de ojos azules lo saco de ese pensamiento.

-Ulrich debes usarme, me necesitas para ganar esta batalla-.

-Pero ojos azules….-.

-No temas, confía en mí, yo se como podemos ganar este juego-.

Ulrich solo asintió-Ahora ofreceré a otros dos Kuriboh para poder invocar al legendario dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

El legendario dragón entro al juego y el poder del buster blade aumento a 3100 ante el asombro de William.

-¿Cómo es que tu espíritu aumento su poder?-.

-Gracias a su habilidad especial-dijo Ulrich-por cada dragón en el campo el poder del buster blade aumenta en 500 puntos-.

Aunque William estaba sorprendido no se inmuto ni un poco-Bueno no importa, ni tu dragón ni tu espadachín tiene el poder para vencer a mi guardián de la reja, así que porque no te rindes de una buena vez-.

Ulrich miro a ojos azules, quien le dedico una mirada alentadora o algo parecido.

-No te dejes intimidar Ulrich, ¿recuerdas la carta que te dio el rey Ra?-Ulrich asintió-esa es la carta que necesitamos para la victoria, pero primero usa la polimerización que tienes en tu mano y fusiona al mago oscuro con buster blade-.

Ulrich vio que en su mano tenía esa poderosa carta y decidió hacer lo que ojos azules le indico.

-Usare la carta mágica de polimerización, la cual me permitirá fusionar a mi mago oscuro y al buster blade para formar al paladín oscuro-.

Ambos espíritus se fusionaron dando como resultado a un mago oscuro con un atuendo muy parecido al del buster blade, su rostro ahora era celeste y pálido, mientras que su cabello había cambiado de negro a rubio y su báculo ahora era un poderoso báculo-espada y su poder aumento a 2900.

-Y gracias a la habilidad del buster blade, su poder aumenta en 500 puntos dándole un total de 3400-.

El paladín obtiene ese incremento, pero a pesar de eso no es lo bastante fuerte para ganarle al guardián.

-Ahora solo debes obtener la carta que te dio el rey Ra y te aseguro que ganaremos-le dijo ojos azules.

Ulrich asintió, aunque su turno había terminado.

-Bueno, como ya es el primer turno de tus espadas, pasaré sin hacer nada, tus patéticos espíritus no pueden conmigo-decía William muy tranquilo y seguro de su victoria.

Ulrich solo se enfado y saco una carta, pero para su desgracia no era la carta que necesitaba y miro a ojos azules.

-No te preocupes-dijo ojos azules-aun tienes otra oportunidad-.

Ulrich asintió y paso su turno, cosa que William disfruto.

-Muy bien, supongo que ya pase mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Así que jugare la carta deshace hechizos, la cual puede destruir cualquier carta que elija y elijo a tu carta de multiplicación, la cual hará que tu ejército de Kuriboh vuelva a ser una insignificante bola de pelos-.

Todos los Kuriboh desaparecieron con excepción de uno, que se mantenía en modo de defensa.

-Y para terminar usare la carta mágica conocida como bloqueo de defensa, la cual cambiara a todos tus espíritus al modo de ataque-.

Kuriboh cambio instantáneamente al modo de ataque, pero su poder era a penas de 300 puntos.

-Y siendo ese espíritu tan débil, en mi próximo turno hare que mi guardián lo ataque y con su destrucción llegara el final de este duelo y de tu vida-.

Ulrich sabía que estaba en grandes problemas, ya no podía cambiar a Kuriboh a modo de defensa y sabía que en su siguiente fin de turno, las espadas perderían su efecto y el guardián podría destruir a Kuriboh finalizando el duelo, su única esperanza era la carta que le había dado Ra, pero era mucho depender de una sola carta y Ulrich sentía miedo de no poder sacarla, pero entonces se oyó la voz de ojos azules.

-No tengas miedo Ulrich, recuerda que no estas peleando solo, nosotros estamos a tu lado, protegiéndote y ayudándote, además recuerda a tus amigos, aquellos con los que pasaste tantas aventuras en lyoko, todos te están apoyando al igual que nosotros-.

Ulrich vio el rostro de todos los espíritus que tenía en el campo, quienes le dedicaban una sonrisa de animo, Kuriboh se había acercado a su rostro y con esos tiernos ojos le dio a entender que estaba a su lado, Ulrich sintió entonces el apoyo del resto de sus amigos y agradeció mentalmente a todos.

-Gracias amigos, tiene razón, no me daré por vencido. Nunca me rendiré-dijo Ulrich cerrando sus ojos mientras sacaba una carta de su baraja.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el poder de la carta que había sacado-"_Es la carta que Ra me dio, puedo sentirlo"-_pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a Ulrich-¿Sabes que es esto? Esta es la carta que permitirá que ojos azules alcance un nuevo nivel de poder: evolución del dragón-.

La carta tenía la imagen de un dragón mientras que detrás de él estaba el símbolo del milenio con un gran destello.

-Todo lo que debo hacer es entregar la mitad de mis puntos de vida y pedir a Kuriboh que seda su poder, esto me permitirá lograr que ojos azules alcance un nuevo nivel de poder-explicaba Ulrich.

Ojos azules comenzó a brillar con una gran intensidad, provocando que tanto Ulrich como William se protegieran los ojos, una vez que la luz ceso Ulrich hablo.

-Siente el poder y la rabia del máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

El dragón blanco había sufrido un gran cambio, su tamaño había aumentado y se había convertido en un dragón de tres cabezas, las cuales tenían un aspecto mucho más feroz de lo normal, en la frente de cada una de las cabezas había un símbolo, que eran parecidos a los signos de mayor y menor con una línea en medio de ambas, su poder aumento a 4500 sobrepasando por mucho el poder del guardián de la reja.

William abrió los ojos mostrando el miedo que sentía, ese espíritu era mucho más poderoso que el suyo y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba acabado.

**En el Kadic….**

Güin, Koragg y Xana sintieron un gran poder dentro de la esfera.

-Maestra, ¿qué paso ahora?-pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-Un nuevo poder-empezó Güin-Ulrich ha despertado un nuevo poder en su dragón blanco y es un poder demasiado grande-.

Con esas palabras Yumi suspiro aliviada, ya que eso significaba que no le había pasado nada a Ulrich.

**En un edifico ubicado en el centro de la ciudad…..**

Seth se encontraba viendo a la venta de la que seguramente era su oficina, él también había sentido el gran poder que Ulrich había liberado.

-_"La luz ha liberado un nuevo y extraordinario poder, será mejor que vaya a ver que pasa"-_con este pensamiento abandono su oficina.

**En el reino de las tinieblas….**

William estaba asustado, había perdido todo su valor y sus burlas se apagaron cuando presencio al aquel poderoso dragón que Ulrich había convocado.

-Ya es tiempo que pagues todos tus insultos-dijo Ulrich-máximo dragón blanco ataca con relámpago supremo-.

Las tres cabezas del dragón generaron tres relámpagos que lanzaron y que se mezclaron haciéndose más poderosos y destruyendo sin ninguna dificultad al guardián de la reja.

-No, esto es imposible-dijo William incrédulo.

-Y ahora paladín ataca sus puntos de vida directamente-.

El paladín oscuro uso su báculo y ataco a William acabando con el duelo.

William comenzó a sentir como su alma era absorbida por Drago, pero antes lanzo unas últimas palabras de odio.

-Perdí el duelo, pero tú perdiste a Yumi para siempre-dijo antes de caer al suelo.

Ulrich mantuvo una mirada seria hasta que no resistió más y cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

Cuando se recupero vio que había salido del reino de las tinieblas.

-¡Ulrich!-quien lo llamaba era su amigo Odd, quien corrió hacia él acompañado del resto, excepto por una persona.

Yumi había querido acercarse a Ulrich, pero su miedo al rechazo la detuvo, ya que lo que él había visto era muy doloroso.

-Ganaste el duelo-le dijo Kenneth-eres muy bueno-.

Aelita miro a William entristecida, pero sabía que el se lo había buscado al unirse a Drago.

Las únicas personas que no se habían acercado a Ulrich, además de Yumi, eran Güin y Kisara.

-¿Koragg y Xana se fueron?-dijo Kisara.

Güin asintió-Abandonaron a quien habían vuelto su lacayo, no cabe duda que son servidores de Drago-.

Pero Koragg y Xana no se habían ido lejos, solo se situaron en un edifico cercano al Kadic, desde donde podían ver a los chicos sin ser detectados.

-William fallo, de nuevo-dijo Xana con furia.

-No importa-dijo Koragg-él era un inútil, pero el poder de la luz crece con rapidez-.

-Al igual que mi odio por él, la próxima vez me las va a pagar-con estas palabras ambos se retiraron.

Ulrich se había sentado en el suelo, ya que aun no podía ponerse en pie, debido a la cantidad de energía que perdió, justo en ese momento alguien llego.

-Seth-dijo Güin.

Los chicos vieron al maestro Seth aparecer por la puerta, quien se dirigió hacia Güin.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto al instante.

Güin lo puso al tanto de lo que había sucedido, cuando termino Seth no mostro ni una señal de emoción.

-Así que la japonesa…-

-Yumi-corrigió Güin.

-Yumi-dijo Seth-lastimo a luz eligiendo a un chico que fue lo bastante tonto como para unirse a Drago-.

Yumi se molesto con esas palabras, Seth creía que ella había escogido a William y quiso reclamarle, pero Güin se le adelanto.

-No fue exactamente así, pero si más o menos-le dijo.

-Será mejor que me lo expliques con mucho más detalle Güin-pidió Seth y Güin asintió.

Ambos bajaron seguidos por Kisara y Anthea, mientras el resto se quedaba en el techo. Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, el cual fue roto por Kenneth.

-Bueno, supongo que hay que llevar el cuerpo de William a la enfermería-dijo, aunque tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular el asco que le producía lo que dijo.

Odd y Aelita asintieron, pero Ulrich solo se levanto con dificultad y se encamino hacia la puerta pasando a un lado de Yumi a quien ignoro por completo.

Yumi se había quedado petrificada sin saber que hacer, cuando Aelita se le acerco.

-Tienes que hablar con él, no importa que pase debes explicarle-le dijo.

Yumi asintió y fue tras Ulrich, lo encontró bajando las escaleras con algo de dificulta, por suerte ahí estaba Kisara y Anthea ayudándolo.

-Ulrich-empezó Yumi-yo… ¿podemos hablar?-más que una petición, era una suplica.

Ulrich ni siquiera la miro cuando dijo-Tuve un largo día y quiero descansar-.

A Yumi eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada, pero aun así trato de convencerlo.

-¿Qué tal mañana?-.

Nuevamente Ulrich ni siquiera la miro-Va a ser igual de largo-.

Yumi trato de insistir, pero Kisara le lanzo una significativa mirad y supo que era mejor no hacerlo.

Vio con tristeza como se lo llevaban, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 30, pobre Yumi, pero no se preocupen, ya que en el próximo capítulo sus amigos harán algo para lograr que se reconcilien y que por fin estén juntos, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado la caída de William y el guardián de la reja. En el próximo capítulo Yumi y sus amigos pondrán en marcha un plan con el que esperan que Yumi pueda explicarse a Ulrich y conseguir su perdón para por fin estar juntos, además de que Drago intentara aprovecharse del dolor de Ulrich para tratar de convertirlo en su hijo, tal como hizo con Yubel. No te lo pierdas._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_jajaja, estoy seguro que Ulrich apreciaría mucho tus porras, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y la derrota de William, el momento de Ulrich y Yumi se acerca, pero primero Yumi tendrá que conseguir el perdón de su amado antes de que Drago le haga lo mismo que le hizo a Yubel, convertirlo en uno de sus hijos. _

**21: **_gracias por tu comentario, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, si volverán, pero para eso pasara mucho tiempo, ya que Seth los va a entrenar en el bosque que esta cerca del Kadic, pero si van a regresar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y no te pierdas el próximo, ya que Yumi lograra obtener el perdón de su amado._

_Un abrazo a todas y hasta la próxima_


	32. Una hermosa reconciliacion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y como prometí el momento que todos esperaban, la unió de Ulrich y Yumi, así que disfruten. Al igual que el capítulo en el que Yumi acepta sus sentimientos, en este habrá una pequeña canción, que como en la otra diré su nombre al final del capítulo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 Una hermosa reconciliación.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y aunque el día era soleado y alegre, para Yumi todo era oscuro y triste.

Aun no encontraba la forma de poder hablar con Ulrich y estaba tan deprimida que su hermano no hacía más que mirarla con mucha preocupación.

Cuando llego al Kadic se separo de su hermano y se encamino a la cafetería, cuando entro diviso a sus amigos en una mesa hablando con Kisara, Yumi sintió un vacío cuando noto que Ulrich no se encontraba ahí.

-Hola-saludo a sus amigos con una depresión muy grande.

Sus amigos le respondieron el saludo de forma alegre y ella entendió que trataban de animarla.

-¿Y Ulrich?-pregunto sin poder disimular su ansiedad.

-No quiso bajar a desayunar-dijo Odd-creo que no tenía hambre-agrego tratando de sonar seguro.

Yumi solo agacho su cabeza mientras luchaba por evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos, ella sabía muy bien cual era la razón por la que Ulrich no había bajado.

Aelita se acerco a Yumi y puso su mano en su hombro-Yumi, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-le pregunto.

Yumi negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque? Así podemos hablar de cosas de chicas-le dijo lo más dulce que pudo.

Yumi solo sonrió ante la petición de su mejor amiga.

-Ok, nos vemos a las 6:00 pm Aelita-le dijo-por ahora tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos luego-Yumi se retiro del lugar, pero en el fondo ella no quería ir a clases, quería ir al dormitorio de Ulrich, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con hacerlo.

Cuando Yumi se fue, Kenneth hablo-Bueno, ya cayó una. Ahora la parte difícil, convencer a Ulrich-.

-De eso me encargo yo-dijo Odd con altanería-no te preocupes-.

Kenneth lo vio de una manera muy sospechosa y dijo-¿Por qué me siento un poco preocupado por eso?-.

Aelita y Kisara solo se rieron mientras Odd se marchaba un poco molesto.

**En el dormitorio de Ulrich y Odd….**

Ulrich se encontraba escribiendo algo cuando Odd entro.

-Oye Ulrich, ¿qué te parece si tú, Kenneth y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque después de clases?-.

Ulrich le dijo que no sentía ánimos de hacer nada, pero tras muchos ruegos de Odd, acabo aceptando.

Así el día transcurrió normal, pero para Ulrich y Yumi era un día muy triste, ambos extrañaban la compañía del otro, pero lo que ninguno sabía era que ese día iba a ser el mejor de sus vidas.

Finalmente llegó la hora acordada, Yumi se encontró con Aelita y Ulrich con Kenneth y Odd, claro que en diferentes lugares.

Cuando ya estaba en un punto del bosque los tres chicos hicieron algo muy raro.

Tanto Kenneth como Aelita y Odd les pidieron a sus amigos que se vendaran los ojos, ya que les tenían una pequeña sorpresa.

Tanto Ulrich como Yumi se quedaron extrañados, pero aun así hicieron lo que sus amigos le pidieron.

Cuando sus ojos quedaron bien vendados, sus amigos comenzaron a guiarlos a través del espeso bosque.

-No hagas trampa-había dicho Kenneth y Aelita cuando más de una vez a quien guiaban le ganaba la curiosidad y trataban de ver que pasaba.

Después de un rato llego el momento que ambos habían esperado.

-Bueno, ya pueden quitarse la venda-.

Nuevamente ambos se extrañaron al escuchar decir ambos y cuando se quitaron la venda lo primero que vieron fue el rostro del otro.

-Ulrich-.

-Yumi-.

No pudieron evitar decir el nombre del otro, pero antes de decir algo más.

-Muy bien-empezó Kenneth-espero que disfruten de esto, porque nos llevo todo el día hacerlo-.

Cuando dijo eso señalo un punto específico, Ulrich y Yumi dirigieron su mirada a donde señalara su pequeño amigo y grande fue su asombro.

El lugar era un hermoso claro, desde don si uno se lo propondría, podría ver un hermoso atardecer y amanecer, pero lo que más los impresiono fue otra cosa.

En una pequeña colina había una mesa con un mantel blanco, dos sillas, platos, vasos y cubiertos, y para volver todo más extraño Kisara estaba vestida como mesera.

-Veo que los invitados de honor han llegado, si gustan tomar asiento por favor-les pidió amablemente y con su característica sonrisa.

-Y si no lo hacen-intervino Odd-los amarraremos contra su voluntad-.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Odd-apoyo Kenneth.

Ulrich y Yumi suspiraron resignados y se sentaron en la mesa, y aunque estaban frente a frente, ninguno se atrevía a ver a los ojos del otro.

-¿Desean algo de tomar? ¿Un refresco, agua, te?-pregunto Kisara.

Ulrich y Yumi pidieron un refresco, pero aun no se dirigían las miradas, Kisara volvió con los refrescos muy rápido.

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos, mientras tanto disfruten del atardecer-.

Aunque el atardecer fue un espectáculo hermoso, ni Ulrich ni Yumi le tomaron mucha importancia, ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos sin atreverse a hablar o a mirarse, lo que comenzaba a desesperar a sus amigos.

-Esto no va a ninguna parte-dijo Aelita.

-Es más fácil entrenar a una manada de leones hambrientos que lograr que estos dos acepten sus sentimientos-dijo Kenneth molesto.

Odd no había dicho nada, de hecho estaba en una postura que decía que estaba pensando el asunto.

-Y tú me estas dando miedo-dijo Kenneth-¿desde te pones tan pensativo?-.

-Desde que mis amigos necesitan ayuda para poder declararse-.

-¿Tienes un plan?-le pregunto su novia.

Con una sonrisa Odd respondió-Claro que si, piensen, ¿qué es lo que le falta a esta cena?-.

-La cena-dijo Kenneth.

-Oye yo soy el que cuenta chistes, pero no, no es la cena. Tenemos que ambientar el lugar con el espíritu del amor y solo hay una manera de hacer eso, con una bella canción de amor-.

Odd se puso enfrente de Ulrich y Yumi y empezó a cantar, aunque su canto era capaz de quitarle el sueño hasta un oso y no porque cantara bien.

Ulrich y Yumi intercambiaron miradas por primera vez, aunque ambos coincidían en lo mismo: "sáquenme de aquí".

Kisara también hacía un esfuerzo por no taparse los oídos, ya que debía vigilar la cena.

Aelita no sabía si reír o cubrirse sus oídos, pero Kenneth fue más directo.

-Canta como ronca, es muy molesto-dijo tapándose sus pequeños oídos y Aelita se rió un poco más.

Finalmente Kenneth ya no pudo soportara más-¡AHHHHH! Estoy rodeado de aficionados-se alejo un poco de Aelita y tomo una varita del suelo-cuando quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo. Kisara ayúdame con un poco de música-pidió.

Kenneth se puso enfrente de Odd callándolo-Primer hay que ambientar el amor, percusión-Kisara creo el sonido con su magia-cuerdas, viento y letra-.

Ella esta ahí sentada frente a ti

No te ha dicho nada aun pero algo

Te atrae sin saber porque te mueres por

Tratar de darle un beso ya...

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron ante esa última parte y nuevamente evitaron sus miradas, pero Kenneth continuo.

Si (la quieres...

Si la quieres mírala) mírala y ya veras no ahí que

Preguntarle no hay que decir no hay nada

Que decir (ahora bésala) (canten con migo)

En ese momento Kisara hizo aparecer a unas pequeñas hadas que comenzaron a cantar junto a Kenneth.

Shalalalala que paso el no se atrevió

Y no la besara shalalalala que horror que

Lastima me da ya que la perderá

Con es última parte tanto Ulrich como Yumi se vieron a los ojos, ya que ambos sabía cuanta razón tenían en eso último, aunque nuevamente apartaron la vista.

El momento es en esta laguna azul pero no

Esperes mas mañana no puedes

Ulrich no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería besar a Yumi, pero luego se le venían a la cabeza las escenas del beso entre William y Yumi, y eso lo ponía furioso.

No ha dicho nada y no lo hará

Si no la besas ya shalalala no hay

Porque temer no te va a comer ahora

Bésala shalalala sin dudar no lo evites

Mas ahora bésala shalalala por favor

Escucha la canción ahora bésala shalalala

Odd intento unirse al canto, pero fue silenciado por Aelita y Kisara.

Es mejor que te decidas

Ya ahora bésala, bésala, bésala, bésala ¡bésala!

Ulrich y Yumi comenzaron a acercar sus rostros y justo cuando parecía que iban a besarse Ulrich nuevamente aparto la cara y Yumi solo agacho su cabeza, aun le costaba un poco confiar en ella, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

-La cena esta lista-les dijo Kisara.

La cena que Kisara les había preparado era un filete miñón para cada uno, les había dado una ensalada y otras varias cosas que se veían apetitosas, por lo que Kenneth y Aelita tuvieron que sujetar fuertemente a Odd para evitar que fuera por ella.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar el uno al otro, lo que desesperaba a sus amigos.

-Ay por favor, después de que cate esa cursi canción no se atreven a decir palabra alguna-dijo Kenneth molesto.

-Hubo un instante en que casi se besaron, pero Ulrich desvió la mirada-observo Aelita.

-Aun esta herido-dijo Kisara-pero no teman les prometo que al final ellos volverán a ser tan amigos como siempre y quizás hasta algo más-.

Kisara se dirigió a la mesa y retiro los platos-En seguida les traeré el postre, aunque tardare ya que no lo he preparado todavía-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa muy inocente.

Ulrich y Yumi sabían que lo que ella y sus amigos querían era que hablaran, y después de un incomodo silencio, Yumi fue quien partió con la conversación.

-Creo que hicieron un gran esfuerzo para hacer algo como esto-Yumi se regaño mentalmente, esa era la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Ulrich y solo se le ocurrió decir eso.

-Si, aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor si William estuviera contigo, después de todo él era tu novio-le dijo Ulrich con mucha tristeza.

Con esa última frase Yumi supo que debía explicarle todo a Ulrich, quien parecía dispuesto a escucharla esta vez.

-Ulrich, William no es mi novio y ya ni siquiera era mi amigo-le dijo con toda la sinceridad que tenía.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ulrich sintiendo un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Yumi suspiro y comenzó a contarle como habían sucedido los hechos realmente, cuando termino Ulrich se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero aun así recordaba las palabras de William en el reino de las tinieblas y quería estar seguro.

-El me dijo que habían estado juntos desde que apagamos el superordenador-.

Con eso el enojo de Yumi hacia William aumento y sino fuera por el hecho de que su alma había sido devorada por Drago, ella lo destruiría con sus propias manos.

-Eso nunca fue cierto-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Ulrich a la única persona que amo es a ti. Fuiste mi primer amigo en Francia, también me diste a cuatro amigos, me has apoyado y ayudado muchísimo pese a que yo muchas veces te lastime si querer, tú nuca dejaste de ayudarme ni de preocuparte por mi-.

Ulrich escuchaba todo lo que Yumi le había dicho, pero en su mente solo había una frase: "a la única persona que amo es a ti".

-Yumi…..acabas de decir….-.

-Si Ulrich-lo interrumpió-te amo, te amo más de lo que crees, eres la persona que más quiero y por eso no quiero perderte por la culpa de William o Sissy-.

Aunque las palabras de Yumi hacían que el corazón de Ulrich saltara de felicidad, él aun tenía una pregunta en su cabeza.

-Pero ¿qué paso con ser solo amigos?-.

Yumi se levanto de su asiento-Olvídate de eso, me equivoque al decir que solo podíamos ser amigos, no podemos ser solo amigos, ya que los dos queremos ser algo más. Pero fui muy tonta para aceptar mis propios sentimientos y eso nos causo muchas penas y sufrimientos a ambos, yo solo quiero que me perdones Ulrich, por haber sido una tonta y no entender que lo que yo realmente quería era estar contigo y….-.

Yumi ya no pudo continuar, ya que Ulrich le había dado un suave beso en los labios y aunque al principio ella se mostro muy sorprendida, rápidamente correspondió el beso. Ambos disfrutaban de esa nueva sensación y habrían deseado permanecer así sino fuera por que algo los regreso a la realidad.

-Vaya hasta que por fin-se oyó la voz de Kenneth.

Ulrich y Yumi se separaron rápidamente y vieron que sus amigos (incluyendo Kisara) sonreían de una manera muy feliz, seguramente estaban contentos porque por fin había sucedido lo que tanto habían esperado.

-Después de tanto tiempo finalmente están juntos-dijo Odd pícaramente.

-Que bueno por ustedes-les dijo Aelita.

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron, pero sus ojos se abrieron de asombro cuando Kisara les dijo lo siguiente:

-Muy bien, el postre ya esta listo, ahora se los traigo y nosotros nos iremos para que puedan estar solos-les dijo alegremente.

Ulrich y Yumi se sentaron y cuando Kisara les llevo el postre no pudieron más que maravillarse.

El postre era un pudín de chocolate, pero lo más les fascino fue que Kisara de alguna manera había logrado crear muñecos de sus dragones, el dragón blanco y el dragón negro, y en cuyas cabezas estaban unos muñecos de ellos mismos abrazándose, también tenía unas velas de colores acomodadas alrededor, varias cerezas y una pequeña frase escrita en el centro: "un amor eterno y verdadero es lo más poderoso del universo".

El pudín se veía tan delicioso, que Kenneth y Aelita tuvieron que usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar que tratara de comérselo.

-Cálmate Odd-le dijo Aelita.

-Ese postre es para ellos no para ti-le dijo Kenneth.

Tras muchos esfuerzos lograron calmar a Odd y Kisara les dijo algo a los tortolitos.

-Bueno, ahora los dejamos solos. No se preocupen por todas las cosas, el hechizo que use para crear cada objeto hará que todo vuelva a la normalidad-les dijo sonriendo.

Cuando dijo eso tanto ella como el resto del equipo se retiro dejando solos a Ulrich y Yumi, aunque antes de irse Odd les había dicho algo que puso muy rojos el rostro de ambos.

Se sentaron de nuevo y comenzaron a comer el postre, su platica era muy normal, decía que Kisara demostraba nuevamente sus habilidades culinarias, definitivamente ella tenía un toque maternal.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la mesa y todos los cubiertos que Kisara había puesto desaparecieron por arte de magia.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de volver-dijo Ulrich, pero Yumi lo detuvo.

-Ulrich, ¿no podríamos quedarnos un poco más?-pregunto Yumi apenada.

Ulrich solo sonrió y asintió. Ambos se acercaron a un árbol y se apoyaron en el para sentarse, Yumi recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ulrich, quien paso su brazo para abrazarla y acercarla más a él, estuvieron así por un rato viendo las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer, cuando Yumi hablo.

-No puedo creer que por tanto tiempo evite sentir esta felicidad-dijo acurrucándose más al que ahora era su chico.

-Igual yo-concordó Ulrich.

Yumi beso a Ulrich, quien correspondió el beso si ninguna objeción, paso el tiempo y finalmente llego la hora de que Yumi se retirara.

-Es tarde. Tengo que irme-.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?-pregunto Ulrich triste.

-No lo siento, pero mis padres me esperan-dijo Yumi con tristeza, ya que ella también quería quedarse un poco más.

-Entonces, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto Yumi con alegría.

Ulrich asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia el hogar de la japonesa, Yumi mantenía su cabeza en el hombro de Ulrich, mientras que él la abrazaba de la cintura, finalmente llegaron al lugar deseado.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado-dijo Yumi separándose y tomando a Ulrich de sus manos.

-Si, supongo que nos veremos mañana-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa.

Yumi solo se rió y le dio un suave beso de buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana Ulrich, que tengas buenas noches-le dijo Yumi dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa.

-Tu también mi hermosa princesa-dijo Ulrich y emprendió la marcha de regreso al Kadic.

Yumi se sonrojo cuando Ulrich la llamo así, aunque también le dio mucha felicidad, después de todo, para ella, él era su príncipe. Yumi le dio una última mirada a Ulrich y entro a su casa.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo ambos habían admitido lo que sentían el uno para el otro, y no eran los únicos que compartían esa felicidad.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, en la luna que se encontraba llena y blanca, dándole una apariencia hermosa, estaban la silueta de sus dragones abrazándose mientras recargaban sus cabezas en el cuerpo del otro y tenían sus ojos cerrados.

También sus amigos se encontraban felices por ellos, pero no todos los que los conocen están contentos con esa noticia.

**En la isla oscura…..**

Yubel se encontraba hablando con Drago, quien estaba furioso por los recientes acontecimientos.

-La luz ahora esta con esa japonesa y eso ha hecho que de su corazón desapareciera todo rastro de odio-.

-Lamento que las cosas no salieran como se planeo padre-se disculpo Yubel, aunque muy en el fondo de su oscuro corazón sentía algo de alegría por su hermano, quien había encontrado alguien que lo amaba sin convicciones.

-Ya es tarde para hacer que se nos una, entonces solo le queda una salida: la muerte-tras eso la voz de Drago desapareció.

Yubel abrió los ojos y con maldad dijo-Y así será-.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 31, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Finalmente Ulrich y Yumi se han vuelto novios, pero eso solo traerá la ira de Drago. No se pierdan los próximos capítulos, porque ahora que los dos guerreros del milenio más poderosos están juntos las cosas se pondrán más emocionantes en la guerra contra Drago y su diabólico imperio. La canción se llama "KISS DE GIRL" de la Sirenita de Disney._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te haya ido bien con tu tarea y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora Drago estará más decidido a acabar con Ulrich, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque Seth va a querer conocer a uno de los equipos que los chicos conocieron cuando estuvieron en su entrenamiento con Güin y los convertirá en sus aliados más importantes, ¿Quiénes serán? ¿El equipo avatar o los jóvenes titanes? ¿Tú a quien le apuestas? Ya no te adelanto nada más._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_se que la actitud de Ulrich es algo desesperante, pero admitámoslo, Yumi se hubiera puesto igual si hubiera visto que Ulrich besara a Sissy, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el inicio del noviazgo entre esta parejita tan especial y como ya mencione antes, la guerra contra Drago se pondrá más emocionante debido a esta nueva unión. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo cuando un grupo de amigos llegue a visitar a los guerreros del milenio._

**Airam09: **_efectivamente, si hay una forma de recuperar las almas que Drago ha devorado, pero no es nada fácil, ya que una vez que Drago consume un alma, esta se vuelve parte de él. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te haya ido muy bien en la escuela, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque Seth hablara con unos amigos de los guerreros del milenio, ya que como él es un tipo muy duro, necesita saber si puede confiar en ellos, especialmente en una chica con pasado oscuro._

**Odd (anónimo): **_los capítulos los iré subiendo conforme los escriba, ya que va a ser un fic muy largo._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_aunque me agrada tu sugerencia, debo hacerlo de esta manera, porque la batalla contra Drago se aproxima, aunque primero deberán derrotar a los 5 maestros oscuros que quedan y a la misma Yubel._

_Un abrazo a todos los que me dejaron review junto con mis mejores deseos y hasta la próxima._


	33. El regreso de los titanes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, como dije antes Güin llamara a uno de los equipos que fueron a conocer cuando estaban entrenando con ella por petición de Seth, además de otra pequeña sorpresa._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 El regreso de los titanes.**

**Al día siguiente….**

Ulrich se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, cuando diviso a Yumi acompañada por su hermano.

Cuando Yumi vio a Ulrich esperándola, no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que provoco que su hermano dijera algo para molestarla, aunque ella no le hizo el menor caso.

Finalmente Yumi llego junto Ulrich y ambos se saludaron con un tierno beso, luego se dirigieron a la cafetería tomados de la mano mientras que Hiroki se encontraba con su amigo Johnny, quien se entristeció al ver aquella escena.

**En la cafetería…**

Ulrich y Yumi entraron buscando a sus amigos, cuando los divisaron no pudieron más que reír con lo que vieron.

Kenneth y Odd se encontraban en otro de sus tantos combates por a comida, mientras Aelita solo se reía y Jim trataba inútilmente de separarlos, lo que provoco que más de una vez le cayera comida en la cara.

Jim se alejo molesto tras no poder separarlos, ya que cuando ambos se habían comido por lo que se peleaba todo había cesado.

Ulrich y Yumi se sentaron con sus amigos, aunque claro uno al lado de otro.

-Y bien…-comenzó Kenneth.

-¿Y bien que?-pregunto Yumi con fingida inocencia.

-¿Por fin están juntos?-pregunto Odd impaciente-¿o tenemos que hacer algo más drástico?-.

Ulrich y Yumi solo se tomaron de la mano como respuesta.

-Ya era hora-dijo Aelita alegre-ustedes siempre nos desesperaban-.

-Si-apoyo Odd-con todo eso de que solo son amigos nos estaban volviendo locos, cuando era muy obvio que ambos se querían-.

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron con eso último, ¿acaso eran tan obvios?

-Bueno-dijo Kenneth-lo importante es que al fin lo aceptaron y que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ese aspecto-.

Justo en ese momento Sissy se acerco a la mesa, quería hablar con Ulrich, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Ulrich y Yumi estaban tomados de la mano y además estaban muy sentados muy juntos, por lo que sintió una gran ira.

-¡ULRICH!-su grito llamo al atención de todos en la cafetería-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-.

Ulrich ni siquiera la miro cuando respondió-Solo estoy tomando de la mano a mi NOVIA-.

Sissy se quedo petrificada con eso último, pero cuando hablo lo hizo con mucha rabia.

-¿Cómo que novia? ¿No recuerdas que ella esta con William?-.

Al oír ese nombre Yumi hizo un gesto de asco y esta vez fue ella quien le hablo a Sissy.

-En primer lugar entre ese chico y yo nunca hubo nada, y en segundo lugar jamás hubiera querido tener algo con alguien que es tan engreído como tú-.

Sissy quería decirle unas cuantas cosas a Yumi, pero Ulrich se le adelanto.

-Ni se te ocurra insultarla-luego agrego-¿y acaso no recuerdas que te dije que no quería que me volvieras a dirigir la palabra? Ya que por tu culpa perdimos a Jeremy-esto último lo dijo con molestia.

Con eso Sissy solo agacho la mirada y se marcho seguida por la mirada de todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería.

En el grupo se hizo un triste silencio al recordar a Jeremy y a todas esas personas que Drago había destruido.

-Tenemos que detener a Drago-dijo Aelita-esto ya fue demasiado lejos-.

-La pregunta es como-dijo Kenneth-no olviden que también se encuentran Yubel y aun quedan 5 maestros oscuros-.

-Si, pero ya hemos vencido a tres-dijo Odd.

-Pero algo me dice que los otros 5 serán más difíciles de vencer y no olvides que aunque la maestra Güin y el maestro Seth pelearon juntos contra Yubel, no lograron hacerle el menor daño-observo Kenneth.

-Me pregunto que tan poderosa puede ser-dijo Aelita.

Ulrich no había dicho nada, al mencionar a Yubel su mente se bloqueo y la tristeza lo invadió, recordaba como era Zelinda, ella siempre fue una buena chica, siempre procuro lo mejor para todos y siempre se preocupaba por todos los que la acompañaban, entre ellos él mismo.

Yumi al notar la seriedad de su novio (le costaba un poco llamarlo así) le puso una su mano sobre la suya.

-Ulrich, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Si, no te preocupes-le dio una sonrisa que no convencía ni a un pájaro dodo, finalmente suspiro-es solo que Yubel/Zelinda, ella nunca fue así, ella era la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido, cuando mi padre me regañaba por algo, ella siempre sabía que decir para animarme, aunque se que a ella también la regañaba mucho-.

-Debió ser un golpe muy duro cuando te dijeron que había muerto-dijo Odd y Yumi le lanzo una mirada asesina junto al resto del equipo.

-Pero no fue tan duro como saber que estaba viva y que era la responsable de tanto sufrimiento-dijo Ulrich cabizbajo.

Yumi le paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello para darle un cálido abrazo, pero antes de que Odd o Kenneth dijeran algo Kisara apareció.

-Disculpen chicos, lamento interrumpirlos, pero la maestra Güin los esta esperando afuera-.

Efectivamente Güin se encontraba afuera de la cafetería, por lo que los chicos se levantaron y se dispusieron a salir, aunque antes de salir Ulrich y Yumi le dieron las gracias a Kisara por lo que hizo por ellos.

-No fue nada, solo sean felices-Ulrich y Yumi asintieron y salieron-disfruten de estos momentos juntos, porque la guerra con Drago se aproxima-.

**Afuera de la cafetería…..**

Los chicos se acercaron a Güin, quien tras saludarlos y felicitar a Ulrich y a Yumi por el inicio de lo que seguramente sería una hermosa relación, prosiguió a explicarles de un plan que Seth tenía en mente.

-¿Qué él quiere que?-pregunto Kenneth cuando Güin les explico su plan.

-Quiere que vayamos a vivir con él, ya que después de haber enfrentado a Yubel, se dio cuenta de que necesitan más entrenamiento de lo que creía-.

-Pero, ¿qué pasara con la escuela y nuestras familias?-pregunto Yumi.

-Seth ya hablo con cada una de sus familias y ellos aceptaron-.

-¿También mi padre?-pregunto Ulrich escéptico.

-Te sorprenderías. Seth puede ser muy persuasivo-dijo Güin con una sonrisa.

-¿Y el director?-pregunto Aelita.

-Él acepto al instante, después de todo le tiene un poco de miedo a Seth, pero le aseguramos que seguirán con sus estudios el tiempo que estén allá-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?-pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, ya que lo que van a aprender es algo que requiere de mucho poder y por lo tanto aprenderlo requiere de mucho tiempo-.

-¿Nos enseñara a hacer lo que hicieron usted y Seth?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Primero es maestro Seth Ulrich, y segundo si, eso es lo que van a aprender. Así que vayan a empacar sus cosas, nos iremos hoy, se que es algo apresurado pero Seth así lo quiso-.

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron, aunque en el caso de Yumi, le habían dicho que pasarían a recogerla, pero alguien más había oído esa conversación y en su mirada había un gran enojo.

-_"No lo permitiré. No dejaré que mi Ulrich se vaya de nuevo y menos con esa estúpida japonesa"-._

**Un rato después…**

Seth les había enviado una limosina para que los recogiera, y una vez pasaron por Yumi a su casa, se dirigieron a la casa de Seth, la cual estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, casi en medio de la nada.

Cuando llegaron no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que abrir sus ojos de la impresión.

-¿Es aquí?-pregunto Odd incrédulo.

-Este lugar es enorme-dijo Kenneth.

La "casa" de Seth no era otra cosa sino una mansión gigantesca, la cual se encontraba al final de un camino que atravesaba un bello jardín con varias fuentes de agua. Todas las miradas se posaron en la maestra Güin (por cierto Kisara y Anthea también se encontraban ahí), quien solo se encogió en hombros.

-Creo que olvide mencionarles que Seth es uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo-luego agrego-en Tokio es conocido como Seto Kaiba-.

-¿Kaiba?-salto Yumi-¿El dueño de la corporación Kaiba?-.

Güin asintió mientras que Ulrich le pedía una explicación a su novia.

-La corporación Kaiba es la empresa más poderosa de todo Japón, dedicándose a excavaciones arqueológicas y a la creación de maquinaria para juegos de video. Su dueño nunca ha sido visto en público-suspiro-no puedo creer que el dueño de semejante compañía sea también un maestro del milenio-.

Odd iba a decir algo cuando la limosina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió.

-Hemos llegado-dijo el chofer-los sirvientes se encargaran de su equipaje-.

Tal como el chofer les había dicho los sirvientes se encargaron de bajar todas las maletas que los chicos llevaban, cuando entraron el mayordomo los saludó cortésmente.

-Bienvenidos-dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto-el Sr. Seth bajara en seguida, por favor tomen asiento-.

La sala donde el mayordomo los había conducido era tan grande como la cafetería y el gimnasio del Kadic juntos, los sillones era muy finos y cómodos.

Ulrich y Yumi se sentaron juntos al igual que Odd y Aelita, cuando Seth entro.

-Espero que su viaje haya sido agradable, porque su entrenamiento no lo será-comenzó en cuanto entró-entrenaran mañana, tarde y noche, y a excepción de cuando coman y duerman no tendrán más descanso, ¿fui claro?-.

Los chicos asintieron, aunque eso último no les gusto mucho que digamos.

-Güin, quiero hablar contigo a solas-pidió Seth con amabilidad.

Güin asintió y se marcho con Seth, una vez que ambos se marcharon comenzaron las platicas contra Seth, pero para su asombro Kisara salió en su defensa.

-No se lo tomen tan personal-dijo-Seth siempre ha sido un gruñón, solo ha tratado con cariño a dos personas en toda su vida y una de ellas es la maestra Güin-.

-¿Y quien es la otra?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Lo siento, pero la maestra me hizo jurar que nunca lo mencionaría, ya que es algo muy triste para Seth-.

Antes esto los chicos dejaron de hacer preguntas.

**Mientras…**

Güin y Seth caminaban por los pasillos de la mansión mientras hablaban.

-Güin, se que no solo te dedicaste a entrenar a la luz y a sus amigos, sino también fuiste a reclutar a guerreros para ayudarnos a enfrentar a Drago-.

Güin asintió-Así es, reclute al avatar y a un grupo de héroes llamados los jóvenes titanes-.

-¿Son confiables?-pregunto Seth.

Güin solo sonrió antes de responder-¿Acaso desconfías del avatar?-.

Seth negó con la cabeza-De él no, ya que su deber es mantener un equilibrio, como el de la luz, pero ni siquiera conozco a esos tales titanes-.

-Te los puedo presentar-dijo Güin sacando una carta muy parecida a las que le había dado al equipo avatar y a los jóvenes titanes.

Seth la miro suspicaz-Veo que ya estabas preparada-.

Güin solo sonrió con más ganas, pero antes de usar la carta le pidió a su amigo que fueran con los chicos, ya que ellos también querrían ver a sus amigos.

**En la sala….**

Los chicos continuaban hablando con Kisara y Anthea cuando los maestros aparecieron.

Güin les explico que traerían a sus viejos amigos los titanes, ya que Seth quería conocerlos y ver si eran confiables.

-¿Y como hará eso maestra?-pregunto Ulrich, que aunque estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos, no entendía como los harían llegar ahí.

-Con la carta que le di a Raven, usaré esa carta para abrir un portal y hacer que aparezcan aquí, solo espero que estén todos juntos-dijo sacando la carta-por el poder del portal del milenio trae a los jóvenes titanes-.

La puerta del milenio se abrió y un gigantesco vórtice apareció, del cual salieron los jóvenes titanes, solo que cayeron al suelo aterrizando encima de Kenneth y Odd.

-Viejo, ¿dónde estamos?-pregunto el chico bestia.

-Por el momento encima de dos viejos amigos-dijo Kenneth, a quien le faltaba el aire.

-¿Kenneth?-pregunto Robin.

-Que gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Ulrich.

Los titanes no pudieron más que alegrarse al ver a sus amigos, pero dos voces los sacaron de su felicidad.

-Si, si, muy lindo, ahora sino es mucha molestia, ¿podrían quitarse de encima?-dijo Kenneth sofocado.

Los titanes se levantaron y vieron que tanto Kenneth como Odd respiraron con alivio y con un poco de trabajo se levantaron, aunque Odd ayudado por Aelita y Kenneth por Kisara, cuando todo estuvo tranquilo nuevamente Güin tomo la palabra.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo titanes-.

Los chicos saludaron a sus amigos con mucha alegría, pero Starfire casi mata a los pobres Kenneth y Odd cuando les dio su tradicional abrazo de oso, Ulrich, Yumi y Aelita se habían conformado con saludarla con una sonrisa, ya que no querían que les diera un abrazo que bien podría matar a un oso.

-¿Podría preguntar para que nos llamo?-pregunto Raven seria como siempre, lo que provoco que una extraña mirada de Seth.

Güin solo sonrió mientras asentía-Primero me gustaría presentarles a mis amigas Kisara y Anthea, la madre de Aelita-.

Los titanes saludaron cortésmente a Kisara y Anthea, pero ahora venía la parte difícil.

-Y él es un viejo amigo y maestro del milenio: Seth-.

Aunque los titanes lo saludaron con amabilidad, Seth se mantuvo serio todo el tiempo, viendo de arriba abajo a los titanes, finalmente hablo.

-Tú-dirigiéndose a Raven-eres la hija de un demonio, ¿no es así?-.

Raven asintió mientras que Güin sentía a donde quería llegar Seth y decidió interferir.

-Pero es alguien en quien puedes confiar, ya que no tiene ni un gramo de maldad como su padre-.

Seth solo continuo observándola con una mirada que intimidaría a un león, finalmente Güin decidió ser esta vez la que le pidió hablar a solas, Seth asintió y abandonaron el lugar, cuando ambos maestros se fueron.

-¿Cuál es el problema de ese sujeto?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Si alguien lo sabe, que lo diga-dijo Kenneth.

Kisara solo agacho la cabeza mientras recordaba que su maestra le había prohibido contarles algo del pasado de Seth.

-Bueno y díganme, ¿cómo han estado?-pregunto Cyborg.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, no sabían si decirle a sus amigos que la mayor enemiga del universo era la hermana mayor del único que podía vencer al rey de las tinieblas.

Ulrich suspiro y comenzó a hablar-Muy bien, lo que les voy a contar es un poco largo, pero deben saberlo-.

Los titanes se sentaron y Ulrich comenzó a contarles todo con Yumi a su lado.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel estaba meditando cuando Drago le hablo.

-Ha llegado-dijo-la hija de Trigon finalmente ha aparecido-.

-¿Quién es Trigon padre?-.

-Un viejo amigo mío, un gusano que se atrevió a traicionarme después de que fui sellado y que intento apoderarse del universo en mi lugar-.

-¿Y su hija es igual?-.

-Su hija es mitad humano y por lo tanto no es tan malvada como Trigon, pero su poder, yo le entregue ese poder a Trigon y ya es hora de que lo recupere, asegúrate de que así sea-la voz de Drago desapareció.

Yubel abrió lo ojos, se paro y se sentó en su trono.

-Maestros Leviatán y Megatron-.

Ambos maestros entraron al salón del trono en cuanto escucharon que los llamaban.

-¿Nos llamo alteza?-pregunto Megatron.

-Así es, tengo una misión para ustedes-.

**En la mansión de Seth…..**

Ulrich ya había acabado de explicarles todo a los titanes, quienes se habían puesto muy serios al oír que Yubel era la hermana de Ulrich.

-¿Entonces Yubel es tu hermana?-pregunto chico bestia.

Ulrich asintió, aunque era obvio que le dolía hablar de eso.

-Drago es muy astuto-observo Raven-poner a la hermana de su mayor amenaza en su contra es algo que le da una gran ventaja-.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Odd-cuando la maestra Güin y Seth la enfrentaron no le hicieron ni un solo rasguño-.

-Eso debe significar que su poder debe ser inmenso-dijo Starfire.

-Y si la hija es tan poderosa, como será el padre-dijo chico bestia.

Con ese comentario Ulrich se levanto molesto-Yubel no es la hija de Drago, él la secuestro cuando apenas tenía 13 años y la convirtió en su títere. ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO COMO ESO!-fue entonces que se percato de lo que había hecho y se disculpo.

Los titanes dijeron que no se preocupara, que ellos entendían como se sentía, de repente Güin y Seth entraron corriendo.

-Dos presencias malignas se acercan-dijo Güin.

Los guerreros del milenio y los titanes salieron de la mansión y vieron un jet violeta acercarse, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

-Megatron modalidad robot-.

El maestro de las maquinas entro en acción.

-El maestro de las maquinas-dijo Seth.

-Y no viene solo-una voz se oyó de la fuente que se encontraba en el jardín y de ahí surgió Leviatán-vaya, vaya, así que estos son los famosos titanes-.

-Y esa niña es la hija de Trigon-Raven se estremeció al oír ese nombre-¿te asustas al escuchar el nombre de tu padre? Deberías preocuparte más por el amo, ya que tu padre lo traiciono y ahora quiere tu poder-.

Raven se estremeció mucho más cuando vio que Megatron y Leviatán avanzaron hacia ella, pero tanto Ulrich como Robin se les pusieron en el medio.

-Si la quieren-comenzó Robin.

-Tendrán que pasar por nosotros-termino Ulrich.

-¿Un duelo contra ustedes?-dijo Leviatán divertido-eso es genial, nos llevaremos tres por el precio de uno y el amo entonces surgirá de nuevo.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 32, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo se enfrentaran Ulrich y Robin vs dos de los maestros oscuros más inteligentes y poderosos, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_bueno me alegra que te gustara como junte a Ulrich y Yumi, y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual, en el próximo la luz y el líder de los titanes enfrentaran a dos de los más poderosos maestros, ¿cómo lo hará Robin? Espéralo en el próximo capítulo. Ah y otra cosa, ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a actualizar tus fics? Porque definitivamente me quede con las dudas sobre que paso._

**Lokita (anónima): **_gracias por el halago, y si es cierto, la canción es algo cursi, pero así es Disney, es una compañía a la que le gustan las cursilerías jajaja. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y no te pierdas el próximo porque nuevamente los maestros oscuros entraran en acción._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes Yubel/Zelinda no va a morir, pero si va a costar un poco de trabajo rescatarla, ya que ha estado mucho tiempo bajo la influencia de Drago. Por otra parte, ¿no crees que matar al Sr. Stern sería algo muy cruel? Puede ser insoportable, pero es su padre jajaja._

_Una abrazo y mis mejores deseos._

_Hasta la próxima._


	34. El duelo de dos grandes lideres

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y un nuevo duelo, esta vez dos grandes líderes se enfrentaran a dos de los guerreros más poderosos y temidos del imperio de Drago, y en el próximo capítulo otro de los dioses entrara en acción._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 El duelo de dos grandes líderes.**

-¡YUGIOH!-Ulrich se transformo ante el asombro de los titanes.

-Así que así es como funcionan esos artículos-observo Robin.

-Pregunta-intervino Kenneth-¿Cómo va pelear Robin si no tiene baraja?-.

-Eso tiene arreglo-dijo Seth-oye tú, recibe esto-Seth le arrojo una baraja para que pudiera pelear contra los maestros.

-Gracias y mi nombre es Robin-repuso este.

-Como sea-dijo Seth sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Ulrich y Robin se prepararon para la batalla, mientras que Leviatán y Megatron solo sonreía de forma burlona.

-No crean que nosotros somos tan tontos como Arbok o Myotismon-dijo Megatron-somos mucho más poderosos y listos-.

-Además de que nosotros conocemos la importancia del trabajo de equipo-agrego Leviatán.

-Nosotros también-dijo Ulrich y Robin lo apoyo.

-De acuerdo-dijo Megatron-yo empezare, luego el enmascarado seguido por Leviatán y al final la luz-.

-Veremos si eres tan poderoso como dicen-dijo Leviatán mientras se reía con burla.

El resto de los titanes quería participar, pero Güin los detuvo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Starfire-¿qué clase de pelea es?-.

Güin no respondió, se limito a dirigirse a Raven-¿Sabes algo de estos duelo?-.

Raven asintió-Solo por libros de leyendas-.

-Es bueno ver que las hijas de demonios saben algo más que causar destrucción y sufrimiento-dijo Seth con severidad.

Muchas miradas furiosas se pusieron sobre él, pero ni siquiera se inmuto, Güin fue la única que negó con su cabeza demostrando que sentía pena por Seth.

-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-aquella frase tan conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Muy bien, espero que la luz no haya olvidado esta carta-dijo Megatron al sacar su primera carta.

-Prepárate Robin, porque esto se va a poner muy tenebroso-advirtió Ulrich y Robin asintió.

-Reino de las tinieblas-la esfera de oscuridad encerró a los cuatro duelistas, mientras que Raven se estremeció.

-¿Pudiste sentir la energía oscura no es así?-pregunto Güin y Raven asintió.

-Ulrich por favor ten cuidado-pidió Yumi.

-Tú también Robin-dijo Raven, ya que también estaba preocupada por su novio, nunca había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera durante la pelea contra su padre.

**En el reino de las tinieblas….**

Robin se había quedado petrificado al ver el ojo de Drago, el cual brillaba con mucha maldad, era tanto su miedo que sudaba y Leviatán se burlo de él.

-Es natural que tengas miedo, después de todo el amo no es como esos ridículos criminales que tú y tus amigos capturan, él es incluso mucho más poderoso que Trigon, incluso ese traidor le teme-.

Aunque Ulrich no entendía muy bien de que hablaban le dio ánimos a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo miedo, solo deja tu mente en blanco e intenta pensar solo en el duelo o Drago se meterá con tu mente-.

-¿Has tenido muchos duelos aquí no es cierto?-pregunto Robin una vez que se calmo y vio a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Uno o dos-dijo Ulrich sonriendo, lo que provoco que Megatron y Leviatán se desesperaran.

-Que patéticos-dijo Megatron-pero no olviden que aun es mi turno y ahora convoco caballero robótico en modo de ataque y una carta boca abajo-.

Aquel caballero de 1600 puntos regreso a otro duelo.

-Tu turno pajarito-dijo Megatron sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Robin-saco una carta, de alguna manera sabía como jugar ese juego-llamo a la domadora de las sombras en modo de defensa y colocare dos cartas boca abajo para terminar-.

Una chica de cabello celeste y con un látigo entro al juego con 700 puntos de defensa.

-Bien es mi turno-Leviatán saco una carta-invoco al pescado de los 7 colores en modo de ataque-.

Un extraño pez gigante de los siete colores del arcoíris entro al juego con 1800 puntos de ataque.

-Luego colocare esta carta boca abajo para finalizar mi turno. Llegó el momento de que nos muestres tus habilidades luz-.

-No olvides que tu lo pediste-dijo Ulrich sacando una carta-caballero reina en modo de ataque-.

La poderosa caballera entro al juego con 1500 puntos de ataque lista para la batalla.

-Y colocare dos cartas boca abajo, es su turno-.

Megatron y Leviatán solo se miraron, ambos sabía que debían hacer.

-Muy bien, primero sacrificare al caballero robot para poder invocar al cyber dragón-un enorme dragón de metal entró al juego con 2100 puntos de ataque-y ahora aplasta al caballero reina-.

El dragón de Megatron lanzo una esfera roja que hubiera destruido al caballero reina, de no ser por la jugada de Ulrich.

-Activo mi carta boca abajo fuerza de espejo, lo que significa que tu ataque se te regresa Megatron-.

El ataque del dragón golpeo el espejo y se regreso contra él, y hubiera impactado de no ser por otra jugada.

-Carta boca abajo revélate; muro de agua-quien había dicho eso era Leviatán quien activo una carta mágica que genero una gran ola que bloqueo el ataque dirigido al cyber dragón-esta carta es una defensa muy útil, ya que anula cualquier ataque, ya sea reflejado o normal-.

-Rayos, no me esperaba eso-dijo Ulrich molesto.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Robin-no olvides que nos estamos enfrentando a dos sujetos que fueron capaces de doblegar a la misma hermandad del mal, la cual era la amenaza más grande de mi mundo-.

Ulrich lo miro con un poco de sorpresa, pero Leviatán y Megatron solo se rieron con eso último.

-¿La mayor amenaza dijiste?-pregunto Megatron con burla-para nosotros no fue difícil someterlos a la voluntad del amo-.

-Ahora son fieles sirvientes de nuestro amo, los líderes de la hermandad (cerebro, Rouge, Mana) se han vuelto generales de nuestro imperio y el resto simples soldados-decía Leviatán.

-¿Y que les hicieron a Gizmo y a control fenómeno?-pregunto Robin, ya que no había sabido de ellos en mucho tiempo.

-No eran dignos de servir a nuestro imperio-dijo Megatron-así que simplemente los eliminamos-.

Eso último lo dijo sin ningún remordimiento provocando enfado en Ulrich y Robin.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?-les pregunto Robin.

Megatron y Leviatán solo se rieron de su enfado.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-dijo Megatron-Deberías estar agradecido por que nos deshicimos de dos inútiles como ellos-.

-Tal vez-dijo Robin-pero aun así no tenían derecho a matarlos-.

-¿Qué no teníamos derecho?-Leviatán se mostro indignado-somos los maestros de la oscuridad y por los deseos del amo podemos decidir quien vive y quien muer, aunque en su caso será un destino mucho peor que la muerte-.

-Ya basta de pláticas, continuemos con el duelo, es tu turno Robin-dijo Ulrich.

Robin asintió y saco una carta-Muy bien, convoco al buey de batalla en modo de ataque-.

Un poderoso minotauro entro al juego con 1700 puntos de ataque.

-Y para terminara colocare otra carta boca abajo-.

-Bien, es mi turno-Leviatán saco una carta-primero jugare con la carta mágica Umuzaki, la cual convertirá el campo de juego en un poderoso océano-.

De atrás de Leviatán apareció una ola gigante que cubrió todo el campo con agua.

-Y este campo aumentara los puntos de ataque de mis espíritus en 500 puntos-.

El poder del pescado de 7 colores aumento a 2300.

-Muy bien, destruye a ese patético buey-.

El pescado se lanzo contra Robin, pero él estaba preparado.

-Carta boca abajo revélate, bloqueo de ataque, lo cual cambiara a tu pez a modo de defensa-.

El pescado se detuvo y cambión de posición, en defensa tenía 800 puntos y con el aumento de poder el cual era 400 en defensa solo tenía 1200.

-¿Quieres hace el honor Ulrich?-pregunto Robin.

-Como mucho gusto-dijo este sonriendo y sacando una carta-caballero reina ataca al pescado de los 7 colores-.

El caballero reina se lanzo al ataque, pero antes de poder siquiera golpear al pez un gran muro de agua lo protegió asombrando a Ulrich y Robin.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Robin.

-¿Pero qué paso?-pregunto Ulrich.

Leviatán y Megatron solo se rieron mientras veían la confusión en los ojos de sus enemigos.

-Tontos-comenzó Leviatán-el muro de agua es una carta de continuidad, es decir que puede durar todo el transcurso del duelo, lo que significa que no podrán ganarnos-.

-Rayos-dijo Ulrich-la maestra Güin ya nos había advertido de ese tipo de cartas, pero la mayoría de las cartas con las que he combatido solo duran un turno, por eso no me esperaba una carta de continuidad-.

-Bueno, creo que es mi turno-Megatron saco una carta-convoco a Bokoichi el tren de carga-.

Un extraño tren de color rojo y con una cara entro al juego con 500 puntos de ataque.

-Luego lo sacrificare para poder invocar a otro cyber dragón-.

El tren salió del juego y en su lugar quedo un cyber dragón más ante el asombro de Ulrich y Robin.

-Y para finalizar colocare esta carta boca abajo, su turno-.

-Bien-Robin saco una carta-revelo mi carta boca abajo invocación especial, ahora puedo llamar a un espíritu de mi cualquier parte de mi baraja y al que he elegido es al ninja mágico-.

Un guerrero ninja entro al campo con 300 puntos de ataque y defensa.

-Puede que no sea muy poderoso, pero su habilidad es muy útil ya que puede destruir una carta mágica y la que elijo es el muro de agua-.

El muro de agua desapareció, aunque ni Megatron ni Leviatán le tomaron mucha importancia.

-Ahora buey de batalla ataca a ese pez-.

El buey uso su hacha y destruyo a aquel pez de 7 colores.

-Así se hace Robin-lo felicito Ulrich.

-Creo que estoy entendiendo este juego-.

Pero para asombro de ambos Megatron y Leviatán comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

-Pobres tonto, creen que solo porque destruyeron una de mis cartas y uno de mis espíritus tienen la victoria asegurada-se burlo Leviatán.

-Cuando la realidad es que esto apenas comienza-dijo Megatron.

-Mi turno-Leviatán saco una carta-invoco al pingüino pesadilla en modo de defensa-.

Un extraño pingüino de color azul con blanco y vestido con un traje de gala (muy parecido al del enemigo de Batman el pingüino) entro al juego con 1800 de defensa los cuales aumentaron a 2100.

-Luego activare la magia de costa abajo que como saben me permite convocar espíritus más poderosos al campo. Denle la bienvenida a la serpiente marina-.

Una enorme serpiente de color rojo con el abdomen azul entro al juego con 2100 puntos de ataque, pero debido al campo su poder aumente a 2600 y luego a 2800.

-Pero, ¿cómo aumento más su poder?-exclamo Ulrich.

-Es la habilidad de mi pingüino, aumenta en 200 puntos los puntos de ataque cualquier espíritu de atributo agua. Ahora serpiente deshazte de ese molesto ninja-.

La serpiente ataco y destruyo al ninja sin ningún problema, por suerte estaba en modo de defensa o Robin hubiera perdido muchos puntos.

-Y eso es todo por ahora-dijo Leviatán altaneramente.

-Mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta-caballero rey en modo de ataque-.

El caballero rey entro al juego con 1600 puntos de ataque listo para el combate.

-Cuando ambos caballeros se juntan me permite convocar al caballero Berpomal-.

El tercero y más poderoso de los tres caballeros entro al juego con 1700 puntos de ataque.

-¿Y eso de que sirve?-pregunto Leviatán.

-Ahora lo veras, pediré al caballero reina y caballero rey que den sus energía para poder invocar al mago oscuro-.

El más grande mago de todos entro al juego con 2500 puntos listo para la batalla.

-Luego le pediré al caballero Berpomal que de su energía para poder llamar al poderoso convoca al cráneo-.

El poderoso esqueleto apareció en el campo con 2500 listo para la batalla.

-Y ya que mi cráneo ataca con electricidad, bueno solo te diré que desearas no haber jugado con una carta como Umuzaki, carneo ataca con golpe de relámpago-.

El cráneo lanzo su ataque y pudo haber destruido a ambos espíritus de Leviatán, pero algo extraño sucedió.

El relámpago se desvió y golpeo una extraña antena que había aparecido del lado de Megatron.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-pregunto Robin.

Megatron solo se rió suavemente antes de responder-Active mi carta de trampa antena de metal, esta carta puede absorber los ataques que se realizan con electricidad, en pocas palabras los anula y al igual que el muro de agua es de continuidad-.

-Bien hecho Megatron-lo felicito Leviatán.

-No es nada, si queremos tener éxito no debemos cometer los mismos errores de Arbok y Myotismon-dijo Megatron.

-Cierto-.

El duelo no iba muy bien, y aunque ninguno había perdido energías aun, sabían que esos dos maestros eran muy peligrosos y definitivamente sabían trabajar en equipo.

**En la mansión de Seth…**

Tanto Güin como Seth se mantenía muy serio mientras miraban la esfera, Yumi se acerco a sus maestros algo preocupada.

-¿Saben como están?-.

Güin fue quien le respondió-Es difícil de decir, ya que no podemos saber quien va ganando, solo sentimos cuando algo poderoso esta siendo invocado-.

-Pero algo es seguro-agrego Seth-ambos están en un duelo muy difícil, ya que Megatron y Leviatán son grandes estrategas-.

-Pero Ulrich es un gran duelista-dijo Yumi.

-Y Robin un buen guerrero-agrego Raven.

-Tal vez, pero ambos se enfrentan a dos de los guerreros más poderosos de todo el universo y eso es una gran dificultad-dijo Seth.

Yumi y Raven solo miraron a la esfera preocupadas, pero Kisara les dio un poco de ánimos.

-Tranquilas, ya verán que todo estará bien, después de todo se tratan de la luz y del chico maravilla, lo que significa que los que deben preocuparse son esos dos maestros malvados-les dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Yumi y Raven solo le sonrieron en señal de agradecimiento.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…..**

-Mi turno-Megatron saco una carta y no pudo evitar sonreír-primero colocare esta carta boca abajo hasta que sea el momento, pero por ahora llamo al poderoso guardián en modo de defensa-.

Un robot de color verde y con varios engranes en su cuerpo entro al juego con 1200 puntos de defensa.

-Y eso es todo-dijo Megatron.

-Muy bien-Robin saco una carta y sintió un gran poder, sentía que ese espíritu lo estaba llamando y decidió usarlo-pediré al buey de batalla y a la domadora de las sombras que den su energía para convocar al héroe elemental Neos-.

Un poderoso guerrero parecido al Buster Blade entro al juego, solo que este tenía un traje de color blanco con algunas líneas rojas y azules, aunque lo más parecido al espíritu de Ulrich era la máscara, su poder era de 2500 puntos.

-Reconozco que ese espíritu se ve poderoso-dijo Leviatán-pero no es rival para mi serpiente-.

-No-reconoció Robin-pero es más que un rival para tu pingüino y como Neos no ataca con electricidad no hay forma de que detengas su ataque, ataca a ese pajarraco-.

Neos se lanzo a la batalla y de un solo golpe destruyo al pingüino pesadilla.

-Vas a pagar muy caro por eso-dijo Leviatán cuando el poder de su serpiente disminuyo a 2600.

-Bien hecho amigo-lo felicito Ulrich.

-Como dije, creo que ya estoy entendiendo este juego-dijo Robin.

Megatron y Leviatán solo se miraron entre si, esos mocoso eran más poderosos de lo que pensaban y además les preocupaba el hecho de que Ulrich lograra llamar a uno de los dioses egipcios, ya que no podrían hacer nada contra ellos.

-Mi turno-Leviatán saco una carta-colocare una carta boca abajo y llamo a la sirena mística en modo de defensa-.

Un bella sirena que se encontraba en el interior de una almeja entro al juego con 1500 puntos de defensa, los cuales aumentaron a 1900.

-Y eso es todo-dijo Leviatán.

Ulrich saco una carta y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver que se trataba de su fiel amigo el dragón blanco de ojos azules, también se percato de que en su mano tenía al señor de los dragones y la flauta de convoca al dragón, de modo que podía llamarlo sin la necesidad de dar a uno de sus espíritus en el campo.

-Muy bien, convoco al señor de los dragones-.

El poderoso guerrero de armadura de huesos entro al juego con 1200 puntos de ataque.

-Ahora usare la carta mágica flauta de convoca al dragón, la cual me permitirá traer a dos dragones de mi baraja. Así que denle la bienvenida al dragón blanco de ojos azules y al dragón lustre-.

El más poderoso dragón que ha existido entro al juego con 3000 puntos de ataque acompañado por un dragón de color azul oscuro con un casco amarillo y con 1900 puntos de ataque.

-Es un gusto conocerte Neos-dijo ojos azules.

Robin se sorprendió al oír a ese dragón hablar y para dejarlo estático Neos también hablo.

-Lo mismo digo ojos azules-y luego agrego-y permíteme decir que considero un honor pelear al lado de uno de los dos dragones legendarios, es todo un honor-.

-Gracias y lo mismo te digo yo a ti-.

Robin se volvió hacia Ulrich con una mirada desconcertada.

-Creo que Neos es tu espíritu del milenio y parece que es un admirador de ojos azules-dijo Ulrich encogiéndose en hombros-.

Ambos regresaron sus miradas a sus oponentes, ya que el turno de Megatron llegó.

-Espero que disfruten de esta jugada-dijo Megatron que tenía seis cartas en su mano-primero jugare la carta de invocación ilimitada, la cual permitirá que mi compañero convoque a un espíritu de su baraja sin necesidad de sacrificio-.

Leviatán solo sonrió-Llamo al poderoso dragón levia-.

Una extraña serpiente de mar con pequeños brazos y piernas en lugar de aletas entro al juego con 2600 puntos.

-¿Qué están tramando?-pregunto Robin.

-Tengan cuidado los dos-les advirtió ojos azules-ambos están por hacer algo que nos pondrá en gran peligro-.

Ulrich y Robin asintieron.

-Luego-continuo Megatron-sacrificare a mi guardián para poder invocar a un último cyber dragón-.

Y un tercer cyber dragón entro al juego.

-Y para finalizar usare la magia de fusión doble, la cual permitirá que fusione a mis tres cyber dragones y que Leviatán fusione a sus dos serpientes marinas-.

Los tres cyber dragones y las dos serpientes se fusionaron creando a dos criaturas de inmenso poder.

-Denle la bienvenida al cyber dragón máximo-.

Los tres dragones se habían vuelto uno de tres cabezas y de 4000 puntos de ataque.

-Y al más temido demonio del mar el Kraken-dijo Leviatán.

Ambas serpientes habían formado a una sola muy parecida a una cobra, solo que tenía características de una serpiente marina, como el color, pero su poder había aumentado al mismo nivel del cyber dragón máximo 4000.

Ulrich y Robin se vieron entre si al darse cuenta del peligro en que estaban.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 33, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como dije antes en el próximo aparecerá uno de los dioses egipcios, recuerden que aun quedan tres, ¿quién será? Isis, Slifer o Ra, no se lo pierda._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_no te preocupes, me alegra mucho que te gustaran los dos capítulos, aunque no entendí que me quisiste decir con que te dio un final de lengua jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, y a veces a mi también me gustaría probar la comida de Kisara, que lastima que sea ficticia ¿verdad? Creo que el próximo capítulo vas a querer matar a Koragg, porque solo digamos que él va a hacerle algo a Raven que no te gustara mucho, pero bueno no te adelanto más. Gracias por el comentario como siempre._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste mucho y que también te haya gustado el fic de yumilyokogen08, ya que para mi es una de mis escritoras favoritas, aunque se haya tardado un poquito en actualizar jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nuevamente gracias._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, la Sra. Stern no morirá, pero tampoco tendrán un encuentro muy agradable con su hija, pues ahora ella la odia. Sin embargo, aun creo que es algo cruel matar al Sr. Stern jajaja._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_me alegra que hayas vuelto, bienvenida nuevamente y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Que bueno que ya mero estas de vacaciones y podrás trabajar en tus fics, porque si que me gustaban leerlo, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo._

_Un abrazo a todas y hasta la próxima._


	35. Ave dragon Isis

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el final de un duelo muy difícil, además que en el final del capítulo habrá dos sorpresas, las cuales no serán muy agradables._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 La bondad de la tierra.**

**Ave dragón Isis.**

Tanto Ulrich como Robin sabían que estaban en grandes problemas, ya que ambos maestros habían convocado a dos espíritus con 4000 puntos cada uno.

-Muy bien-dijo Megatron-como aun es mi turno, creo que atacare, la pregunta es ¿a quien?-.

Megatron comenzó a mirar a ambos duelistas meditando a quien de los dos iba a convertir en su presa.

Ulrich y Robin se encontraban nerviosos esperando el ataque.

Megatron cerro los ojos y abriéndolos con rapidez-Ya se quien-.

El cyber dragón máximo lanzo su ataque contra Neos, Robin no logro reaccionar a tiempo y Neos fue destruido siendo Robin el primero en perder energía.

-¿Estas bien Robin?-pregunto Ulrich preocupado por su amigo.

-Si, descuida, se necesita más que eso para vencerme-le dijo con valor y Ulrich solo sonrió.

Mientras que Leviatán se dirigía hacia Megatron-¿Por qué atacaste a ese tono? ¿No crees que habría sido mejor haber acabado con el dragón blanco de ojos azules de la luz?-.

-¿Y que tendría eso de divertido?-lo cuestiono Megatron-los humanos siempre dicen que hay que dejar lo mejor para el final. Además si primero acabamos con el pajarito acabar con la luz será pan comido-.

-Pero no olvides que debemos terminar el duelo antes de que la luz tenga oportunidad de llamar a uno de los dioses egipcios-le recordó Leviatán y Megatron solo asintió sin apartar su sonrisa.

Llego el turno de Robin, quien saco rápidamente su carta-Activare renace el espíritu, con lo que Neos regresara a la batalla en modo de defensa-.

El héroe del espacio regreso al campo listo para la revancha.

-Luego jugare con una carta boca abajo, es tu turno Leviatán-.

-Bien-saco una carta-Kraken destruye al señor de los dragones-.

El Kraken lanzo una corriente de fuego y agua que destruyeron al señor de los dragones y le quitaron mucha energía a Ulrich, quien por poco se cae de rodillas, pero tras su duelo con William se había vuelto un poco más resistente.

-¡ULRICH!-grito Robin al ver que su amigo apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

**En la mansión de Seth…..**

Yumi tuvo una extraña sensación, al igual que Raven, ambas sabían que sus novios corrían peligro.

-Esto no es bueno Seth-dijo Güin-al parecer Megatron y Leviatán han convocado a dos espíritus muy poderosos-.

Seth se mantuvo serio cuando respondió-Si el chico es tan poderoso, entonces sabrá que solo le queda una opción para ganar el duelo-.

-¿Una opción? ¿Cuál?-pregunto Odd.

Kenneth lo miro con una cara del tipo Raven cuando respondió-Odd, se refiere a uno de los dioses egipcios-.

-Ah, ya lo sabía-dijo Odd sonriendo y todos (excepto chico bestia) hicieron un movimiento de "si, claro".

**En el reino de las tinieblas…..**

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Robin a Ulrich cuando noto que este respiraba agitadamente.

-Si, descuida. Debemos continuar con el duelo-dijo Ulrich y saco una carta, en ese momento ojos azules le hablo.

-Ulrich, sabes que solo existe una forma de ganar este duelo-.

-Pero, ¿cómo puedo convocar a un dios egipcio cuando mi energía casi esta extinta?-.

-No olvides que mi fuerza es tu fuerza y que cuando estamos juntos nada es imposible-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ojos azules-apoyo Neos-todos nosotros estamos peleando juntos como uno solo y se que podremos ganar este duelo-.

El mago oscuro y convoca al cráneo asintieron ante las palabras de ambos espíritus mientras veían a Ulrich y Robin determinados.

Ulrich y Robin se miraron entre si y se prepararon para equilibrar la balanza, al menos por el momento.

-Primero jugare con la carta trampa profana tumbas, la cual me permitirá obtener una carta del cementerio de cualquier jugador que elija, y al que he elegido es la carta de muro de agua-.

Leviatán solo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver como su carta cambiaba al lado de Ulrich.

-Gusano, ¿cómo te atreves a usar mi carta?-exclamo molesto.

-Creo que es una carta muy útil-dijo Ulrich sonriendo ante el enfado de Leviatán.

-Pagaras por eso-.

-Tranquilízate-le dijo Megatron sacando una carta-ya que yo me encargare de esa carta, cyber dragón ataca con un relámpago-.

El cyber dragón lanzo un relámpago que pudo destruir a todos los espíritus de Ulrich debido al muro de agua, pero para asombro de ambos maestros el relámpago cambio de dirección golpeando la misma antena de metal que Megatron tenía en su campo, solo que esta estaba en el campo de Robin, quien sonreí con burla.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Megatron.

-¿Pero como?-dijo Leviatán.

Robin solo se rió mientras señalaba una carta.

-¿Acaso se olvidaron de mi carta boca abajo? Pues ahora se las recuerdo, es la carta del copión, la cual me permita copiar cualquier carta que yo elija y pues me incline por la antena de metal-.

-Tenían razón, son cartas muy útiles-dijo Ulrich.

-Miserables, ¿cómo se atreven a burlarse de nosotros?-exclamo Megatron furioso.

-Van a pagárnoslas todas juntas-dijo Leviatán.

-No lo creo, porque es mi turno-Robin saco una carta-juego la carta mágica espacio Neos, cuando esta carta se juega junto con Neos puedo seleccionar cualquier baraja del campo, luego puedo ver 6 cartas de esa baraja y acomodarles en el orden que me plazca-.

Neos se elevo mientras brillaba-Y la baraja que elijo es la de Ulrich-.

Seis cartas de la baraja de Ulrich fueron seleccionadas al azar para que Robin las viera. Robin estuvo meditando un rato sobre que hacer, aunque de alguna manera lo sabía.

-Muy bien, ya esta lista-dijo y las cartas regresaron a la baraja de Ulrich.

-¿Cómo las ordenaste?-.

-No te preocupes, solo confía en mí-.

-No tienes que decírmelo, yo siempre confío en mis amigos-.

Megatron y Leviatán no soportaban esas tonterías y decidieron ponerles fin.

-Bien-Leviatán saco una carta-juego con la carta destructor de hechizos, esta carta eliminara todas las cartas mágicas y trampas de su lado del campo-.

Y tal como Leviatán lo dijera todas las cartas de magia y trampa de Ulrich y Robin se destruyeron.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Ulrich.

-Y se pondrá peor, Kraken vuelve a eliminar a ese patético héroe-.

El Kraken lanzo su ataque nuevamente con los mismos resultados triunfales.

Robin sintió como sus energías se perdían, pero aun podían continuar con la batalla.

-Robin-Ulrich quiso ayudarlo, pero este lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes por mí, solo termina el duelo, la carta que esta en la cima de la baraja es la que dará el triunfo y nos salvara a ambos-.

Ulrich asintió y saco la carta, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir la misma sensación que tuvo cuando jugo con la carta de Obelisk, pero esta vez no era Obelisk sino Isis. Ulrich le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento y se preparo para invocar al segundo de los dioses egipcios.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto Ulrich a sus espíritus, los cuales asintieron sin dudarlo.

-Siempre estamos listos para enfrentar a las fuerzas de la oscuridad-le dijo ojos azules.

-Muy bien cedo el poder del dragón blanco de ojos azules, mago oscuro y convoca al cráneo-los tres espíritus desaparecieron-para invocar a la diosa de la tierra, el ave dragón Isis-.

-¡¿QUE?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Megatron y Leviatán.

**En la mansión de Seth…..**

Seth y Güin se estremecieron al sentir un gran poder.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Cyborg siendo Yumi quien le respondió.

-Ellos tuvieron esa misma reacción cuando….-Yumi se calló al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

La esfera comenzaba a romperse y de ella surgió una gigantesca columna de roca de color blanco, la cual se hizo añicos surgiendo ave dragón Isis con 4000 puntos de ataque.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Starfire aterrada y maravillada.

-Es uno de los dioses egipcios-respondió Kenneth en la misma situación que ella.

-Cada vez que los veo, me asombro más-dijo Odd.

Anthea y Kisara estaban igual de sorprendidas, pero los titanes estaban sin habla, Raven había oído hablar de los dioses egipcios, los grandes reyes del mundo espiritual, pero nunca se imagino que estaría viendo a uno en persona.

-Miren-la voz de Aelita la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ulrich y Robin se encontraban frente a ellos, mientras que Ulrich estaba en pie, Robin estaba arrodillado. Por un instante Raven quiso ir a su lado, pero Yumi la detuvo.

-Escucha, yo también quiero ir con Ulrich, pero este duelo aun no ha terminado-.

Raven solo asintió y devolvió la vista al duelo.

-Muy bien, Isis activa tu habilidad especial. Usando el poder de los tres espíritus que cedieron su energía para poder llamarte aumenta tu poder-.

Isis levanto su lanza y su energía comenzó a aumentar, sus 4000 puntos se fusionaron con los 3000 de ojos azules y los 2500 del mago oscuro y convoca al cráneo dando un asombroso total de 12000 puntos.

-Te dije que debíamos haber acabado con él primero-le dijo Leviatán a Megatron, quien ahora solo esperaba el ataque.

-¡AHORA ISIS! ¡LIBERA TU FURIA Y TERMINA CON ESTE DUELO!-dijo Ulrich.

Isis lanzo dos rayos con su lanza, los cuales se impactaron con los espíritus de los maestros oscuros, quienes se quedaron sin su energía.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-gritaron.

Ulrich se mantuvo serio mientras que Isis se elevaba detrás de él-Este duelo termino-.

Megatron y Leviatán comenzaron a morir, pero antes de eso dieron su última amenaza.

-Pueden haber ganado la batalla-dijo Megatron.

-Pero la guerra apenas comienza-termino Leviatán.

Luego de eso ambos malvados desaparecieron, por lo que Ulrich cayó de rodillas exhausto.

-Ulrich-.

-Robin-.

Tanto Yumi como Raven corrieron al lado de sus respectivos novios seguidas por sus amigos, mientras que Güin y Seth se mantenían a distancia.

-¿Aun tienes dudas de si son confiables?-le pregunto Güin.

Seth solo la miro antes de responder-Supongo que si se puede confiar en ellos, aunque aun tengo mis dudas respecto a esa chica demonio-.

Güin suspiro, era imposible dejar satisfecho a Seth, pero cuando iba a decir algo los chicos ya se habían acercado, aunque Ulrich y Robin eran ayudados por Kenneth, Odd, chico bestia y Cyborg.

-Kisara-dijo Güin-cúralos-.

Kisara se acerco para cumplir con la orden de su maestra, cuando termino Ulrich y Robin se sentían como nuevos, Seth se les acerco para decirles algo, pero en ese momento….

-¡ATAQUE DEL LOBO!-varios rayos con forman de cabezas de lobo golpearon el suelo donde estaban parados provocando que salieran volando, la mayoría se puso en pie, pero Raven fue capturada por alguien muy conocido por Ulrich.

-¡Koragg!-exclamo molesto.

El temible maestro de las sombras había atrapado a Raven por el cuello mientras miraba a los guerreros del milenio y titanes.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-bramo Robin.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo Güin-aun si nosotros intentáramos salvarla es peligroso, podríamos lastimarla-.

Robin se detuvo, pero aun así se mostraba molesto.

-Deja a nuestra amiga en paz-le advirtió Starfire mientras preparaba sus rayos, al igual que Cyborg.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?-pregunto Odd.

-No puede hacer nada-les dijo Koragg-pero descuiden, no tengo deseos de matar a esta niña-.

-¿Entonces….que…quieres?-preguntaba Raven, quien apenas podía hablar con esa mano sujetándola del cuello con una fuerza que superaba por mucho la de Starfire.

Koragg acerco su rostro a Raven-Quiero el poder que mi amo le entrego a tu padre antes de traicionarnos, es hora de que lo devuelvas-.

La mano de Koragg se cubrió de un humo negro, la cual fue introduciendo en el abdomen de Raven, quien solo grito de dolor.

-¡RAVEN!-Robin se lanzo contra Koragg.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!-grito Ulrich lanzándose contra Koragg también, ya que aun estaba con su traje de guerrero.

Ulrich y Robin se acercaban a Koragg, pero un relámpago los golpeo a ambos provocando que cayeran al suelo pesadamente.

-¡ULRICH!-.

-¡AMIGO ROBIN!-.

Todos sus amigos los ayudaron a levantarse y vieron quien fue la responsable del ataque, era alguien que Aelita conocía muy bien.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que interfieran en esto, esos son los deseos del amo-.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Cyborg apuntándole con su cañón.

-No Cyborg-dijo Aelita-ella es muy poderosa, es Xana la maestra del relámpago-.

-Aelita, Aelita, veo que sigues teniéndome miedo-dijo Xana con voz suave.

Ulrich y Robin se acercaron a Xana.

-¿Qué es lo que le están haciendo a Raven?-cuestiono Robin.

-Relájate niño dijo Xana con fastidio-solo recuperamos lo que nuestro amo le dio al traidor de Trigon, poder-.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo Raven grito de dolor, al ver hacia su dirección vieron que Koragg sacaba su mano del abdomen de la chica, mientras sostenía un esfera de color negro y rojo, finalmente Koragg la saco por completo.

-Ya no me eres útil-dijo y lanzo a Raven, quien estaba inconsciente.

Robin reacciono rápidamente y la atrapo.

-Kisara-llamo Güin y su amiga no espero más para ir a revisarla.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-le pregunto Ulrich a Koragg.

Pero Koragg no respondió, solo le dijo-Preocúpate por nuestro próximo encuentro, ya que ahora que has convocado a otro dios egipcio, nuestro próximo duelo será más emocionante-.

Tras eso Koragg y Xana se marcharon, mientras que Raven despertaba.

-Raven-dijo Robin con preocupación.

**En la isla oscura…**

Koragg y Xana entraron al salón del trono.

-Misión cumplida-dijo Koragg entregándole a Yubel la esfera que le quito a Raven.

-Excelente-dijo Yubel tomándola con ambas manos.

Yubel se dirigió al centro de la habitación y levanto la esfera sobre su cabeza.

-Oh padre, amo y señor del universo, recibe esta humilde ofrenda de tus leales súbditos-.

Un agujero negro se abrió y absorbió la energía.

-Excelente, he recuperado parte de mis fuerzas, pero la luz también se fortalece, deben liberarme antes de que se haga más poderoso-les ordeno Drago.

-Como usted ordene amo-.

**En la mansión de Seth…..**

Habían entrado y ahora se encontraban recostando a Raven en un sillón mientras Kisara la revisaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Un poco mareada, pero no me siento mal-dijo Raven.

-No se Raven-dijo Güin-creo que Koragg te quito algo, intenta usar un hechizo-.

Raven asintió y se puso en pie, trato de usar su magia, pero no pudo, trato otra vez y nada pasaba, lo intento como seis veces pero siempre ocurría lo mismo: nada.

-Tal como lo imaginamos-dijo Güin dirigiéndose a Seth.

-¿Qué le pasa a Raven?-pregunto Yumi.

-Al ser hija de un demonio-comenzó a explicarles Güin-su poder provenía de energías malignas (en parte), cuando Koragg le quito su parte demoniaca también le quito sus poderes-.

-Lo que significa que ahora no es más que una chiquilla amargada-dijo Seth.

Kenneth le susurro a Odd, Cyborg y chico bestia-Mira quien habla de amargura-.

Seth hizo un ademan de que lo había oído y Kenneth solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ahora si me siento indefensa-dijo Raven molesta.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos una solución-le dijo Robin abrazándola.

-¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer?-pregunto Aelita.

-Trigon obtuvo sus poderes al hacer un trato con Drago, ahora Drago reclamo esos poderes y no hay forma de recuperarlos-les dijo Seth.

-Pero algo que podemos hacer, es entrenar a Raven para que se vuelva una guerrera del milenio-dijo Güin mirando a Seth.

Seth suspiro y dijo-Supongo que ellos se lo ganaron-.

-¿Ellos?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Así es, los titanes se convertirán en guerreros del milenio como ustedes-le dijo Güin.

Al oír eso los chicos se mostraron muy alegres, al igual que los titanes, incluso Raven quien ahora podría estar tranquila al saber que era libre de su forma demoniaca.

Mientras ellos felicitaban a los titanes, un sirviente entro.

-Disculpe señor-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Vera, el chofer se encontraba estacionando la limosina cuando descubrió algo-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

El sirviente llamo al chofer, quien entro agarrando a alguien por el brazo, mientras se trataba de liberar, al reconocerla Ulrich no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 34, espero que les haya gustado, ¿quién será la misteriosa persona? Aunque es alguien muy molesto, pero bueno en el próximo capítulo comenzara el entrenamiento de Seth, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_ah con que era eso, bueno espero que te haya ido bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo, creo que tienes ganas de asesinar a Koragg, pero bueno él es malvado. Gracias por tu comentario, y espero que no te pierdas el próximo que será el inicio de la tortura, perdón, del entrenamiento de los chicos a manos del ogro, perdón otra vez, del maestro Seth. Ya han caído otros dos maestros pero aun faltan tres y ellos son los más poderosos de los guerreros de Drago, sin olvidar a Yubel y al mismo Drago. No te pierdas los próximos capítulos, pues la gran batalla se acerca._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón, con los dioses egipcios en la baraja de Ulrich los malos no tienen muchas oportunidades, pero no olvides que ellos también son fuerte. Ya que Koragg logro vencer a Ulrich y Yubel pudo enfrentarse a Seth y Güin al mismo tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Airam09: **_gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque el avatar es una serie que me gusta, mis series favoritas son principalmente code lyoko y los jóvenes titans (junto con Yugioh claro), por esa razón los titanes van a tener una participación mayor al del avatar durante el fic, pero el avatar aparecerá en la batalla final contra Drago, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos porque esa batalla se acerca cada vez más._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario, pero creo que Ulrich y Yumi ya sufrieron lo suficiente como para darles más problemas jajaja. Ya que todavía les falta enfrentar a Yubel, y eso si que será difícil para Ulrich, ya que se enfrentara a su propia hermana._

_Espero que todas estén bien, les mando muchos saludos y un fuerte abrazo._

_Hasta la próxima._


	36. El entrenamiento mas duro comienza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el entrenamiento más duro de los guerreros del milenio._

_Antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría felicitar a Yumilyokogen08, felicidades, descubriste quien era la intrusa ala bio ala bao ala bin bon ba Yumilyokogen08 ra ra ra, oigan ¿no exagere? No, se merece esas porras porque no solo adivino sino porque también ha vuelto para actualizar sus fic después de 4 años de ausencia, por eso felicidades._

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 El entrenamiento más duro comienza.**

Quien estaba siendo sujetada por el chofer era Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas.

-Ya suélteme-gritaba desesperada.

-Seth-Güin se dirigió a su amigo.

Seth miro a Sissy antes de responder-Suéltenla-.

El chofer hizo lo que se le ordeno y luego se retiro de la sala, cuando Sissy se calmo y localizo a Ulrich inmediatamente se lanzo sobre él.

-¡Ulrich querido!-.

Sissy intento abrazar a Ulrich, quien esquivo el abrazo a tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Ulrich molesto.

-Más bien, ¿cómo llego aquí?-intervino Kenneth.

-A donde mi querido Ulrich vaya, yo iré-dijo Sissy altaneramente.

-Esa chica me recuerda a Minina-susurro Starfire a Robin.

-Ni que lo digas-respondió Robin.

Yumi fue más directa, ya que si hay algo que no soportara, era que una engreída como ella tratara de quitarle a su novio.

-Mira Sissy, en primer lugar tú no deberías estar aquí y en segundo lugar Ulrich es MI novio, así que ¿Por qué no lo dejas tranquilo?-.

Con eso Sissy si que se molesto mucho-¿Cómo te atreves? Ulrich es mío, MIO y no dejare que una ridícula japonesa me lo quite de mis manos-.

Antes de Yumi pudiera siquiera decir algo, Güin intervino.

-Muy bien, suficiente-dirigiéndose a Sissy-señorita ¿su padre sabe que esta aquí?-.

Sissy comenzó a titubear mientras pensaba en una buena solución, pero antes de poder decir algo Seth se le adelanto.

-Por lo que veo no-pensando-pasara la noche aquí, pero mañana a primera hora regresara al Kadic-.

Sissy iba a responder, pero algo en ese hombre le daba un cierto temor y se quedo callada.

-El resto de ustedes-refiriéndose a los guerreros del milenio y titanes-hay un salón de juegos por aquella habitación, vayan y bajen cuando la cena este lista-.

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron, aunque Kenneth, Odd, chico bestia y Cyborg al oír la palabra juegos salieron disparados a aquel salón seguidos por el resto.

-Kisara supongo que estarás contenta en la cocina preparando la cena-dedujo Güin.

Kisara solo comenzó a saltar de alegría ante la idea de preparar la cena para sus amigos.

-Supongo que no eres tan inútil y tonta como pensé-dijo Seth.

Kisara se tuvo una caída estilo anime, pero luego se levanto con los ojos en llamas y sosteniendo un gigantesco mazo.

-No soy una inútil y tampoco una tonta-dijo mientras los sirvientes de Seth la sostenía para evitar que le pegara a su jefe.

Anthea se acerco a Güin-¿Por qué el maestro Seth es así con la gente?-.

-Tuvo un pasado difícil-respondió Güin-y te pido que te conformes con esa respuesta por ahora-.

Anthea asintió y le dijo a Kisara que fueran a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-En cuanto a ti-dijo Seth dirigiéndose a Sissy-permanecerás en este salón hasta la hora de cenar-.

-¿Qué? Pero…-Sissy iba a protestar, pero la mirada de Seth la detuvo y luego abandono el salón seguido por Güin.

Cuando se alejaron un poco Güin hablo, pero cuando lo hizo había algo extraño en su voz, estaba nerviosa.

-Ulrich y Yumi son novios después de tantos años, y Raven se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz a pesar de ser parte demonio-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Seth sin detenerse.

Güin dejo de estar nerviosa y hablo molesta.

-Vamos Seth, sabes a lo que me refiero. Ellos son felices juntos, nosotros lo fuimos alguna vez y aun podemos volver a serlo-.

Seth detuvo su marcha y respondió-Ya no quiero volver a sufrir-.

-Eso no es lo que le hubiera gustado a Moki y lo sabes-.

Seth volteo a verla, pero aunque aun mantenía su mirada fría en sus ojos había tristeza.

-Lo lamento Güin. Pero no puedo-con estas palabras Seth se retiro.

Cuando Güin se quedo sola apretó los puños con fuerza mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, realmente extrañaba aquellos días en que ella y Seth eran felices juntos.

**En el salón de juegos….**

Kenneth, Odd, Cyborg y chico bestia se encontraban jugando un juego de carreras, mientras que Aelita y Starfire miraban la competencia apoyando a sus amigos.

Ulrich, Yumi, Robin y Raven por su parte se había sentado en unos sillones para hablar y conocerse un poco mejor, aunque Ulrich y Robin ya confiaban el uno en el otro después de ese duelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Como un año-respondió Raven.

Era una platica normal, aunque a veces hablaban de las batallas que han tenido junto a sus amigos, Ulrich y Yumi les explicaron que antes de pelear contra las fuerza de Drago, su principal enemiga era Xana, mientras que Robin y Raven les hablaron de Slade, el hermano sangre, Trigon y la hermandad del mal.

-¡GANEEEE!-quien había gritado era Kenneth, que había derrotado a sus amigos de manera excepcional.

Después de un rato Cyborg se recupero de su asombro.

-¡Esto es imposible, nadie vence a Cyborg el rey de los videojuegos!-.

-Parece que te acabo de destronar-dijo Kenneth con sonrisa burlona.

-¡Exijo la revancha!-gritaron Odd y chico bestia a un tiempo e inicio una nueva carrera.

De 5 a 10, el grupo crecía y al parecer tenía muchas cosas en común.

Ulrich y Robin era líderes por excelencia, y ambos darían sus vidas por proteger a sus amigos, también el hecho de que ambos son muy tercos y siempre hacen las cosas a su manera, aunque sin olvidar la opinión de sus amigos.

Yumi y Raven además de ser las chicas góticas tenía varios aspectos en común, ambas eran seguras de si mismas y aunque antes no lo demostraran mucho, se preocupaban por todos sus amigos, en especial por aquellos que eran dueños de sus corazones.

Kenneth y Cyborg era inteligentes, pero además a ambos les gustaba jugar videojuegos y demostrar quien es el mejor en eso, en pocas palabras, eran muy competitivos.

Aelita y Starfire eran las dulces de ambos equipos, y aunque Aelita era lista también era un poco inocente e ingenua, pero esas cosas producían cierta ternura en sus amigos y eso es algo que llamo la atención de Odd.

Odd y chico bestia, pues ellos eran los payasos del grupo y no porque sus chistes eran buenos, sino porque siempre que iban a alguna misión lo hacían con un toque de gracia, aunque eso casi les cueste sus vidas en varias ocasiones.

Justo cuando la carrera iba a empezar, un sirviente apareció para comunicarles que la cena estaba lista y Kenneth, Odd, Cyborg y chico bestia salieron como almas perseguidas por el diablo.

Durante la cena ellos cuatro eran los que más comían, mientras que los titanes decían que esa era la mejor comida que había probado en sus vidas, lo que provoco que Kisara se pusiera roja de pena.

Finalmente Seth y Güin les dijeron que debían ir a dormir, ya que se levantarían muy temprano para empezar con su entrenamiento.

Los sirvientes los condujeron a distintas habitaciones, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos, aunque Sissy fue llevada a una habitación para que no molestara a nadie.

-¿Cómo creen que sea el entrenamiento de Seth?-pregunto Odd.

-Pues si es más duro que la maestra Güin, será uno de los más difíciles que hemos tenido-dedujo Kenneth.

Los titanes también estaban emocionados, ya que ellos también comenzarían con una nueva aventura.

**Al día siguiente….**

Seth había ordenado que llevaran a Sissy de regreso al Kadic, y aunque ella en un principio puso resistencias, finalmente lograron llevársela, aunque antes lanzo una mirada llena de odio a Yumi.

Cuando se marcharon, Seth y Güin salieron al jardín seguidos por los chicos, ahí les explicaron como se llevaría a cabo su entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, ya que los titanes son nuevos, yo me encargare de su entrenamiento-les dijo Güin-mientras que Seth se encargara del suyo mis guerreros del milenio-.

Los chicos palidecieron un poco, pero la maestra Güin los tranquilizo.

-Tranquilos, ya hable con Seth y esta dispuesto a dejarlos descansar en algunos momento-.

Seth hizo un gesto que significaba: "lo que sería una perdida de tiempo".

-Ya basta de hablar-dijo-hay que empezar, ya que tenemos mucho que hacer-.

-Seth tiene razón. Titanes acompáñenme-.

Los titanes siguieron a Güin, mientras que los chicos se quedaron con Seth, quien empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos.

-Veo que son muy jóvenes, pero han logrado muchos avances en poco tiempo. Lo que yo les voy a enseñar no solo requiere fuerza física, sino mucha voluntad y me pregunto ¿tienen ambas?-.

-Si-respondieron los chicos.

-¿Si que?-.

-¡SI MAESTRO!-.

-Muy bien, activen su poder del milenio-les ordeno Seth.

Los chicos tomaron sus artículos y recitaron el conjuro-¡YUGIOH!-.

Una vez que se transformaron Seth también lo hizo y ahora estaba con la misma ropa con la que había enfrentado a Yubel.

-Muy bien, espero que recuerden la pelea que Güin y yo tuvimos contra Yubel-los chicos asintieron-lo que les voy a enseñar es convocar a sus espíritus sin la necesidad de estar en un duelo, para que puedan pelear en un duelo de sombras-.

Los chicos escuchaban atentos, incluso Odd, ya que eso era algo que deseaba hacer con muchísimas ganas.

-Pero para lograr esto deben aprender a buscar el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad que habita en cada uno de sus corazones-.

-¿Podrá explicar eso?-pidió Yumi amablemente.

-Lo que quiero decir es que en cada ser humano habita la luz y la oscuridad, que también es representada por el bien y el mal, todos los humanos elegimos uno de esos elementos, lo que declina la balanza, pero cuando se encuentra el equilibrio entre ambos se pueden hacer cosas que la mayoría de los humanos llamarían imposibles, ¿alguna pregunta?-.

Ulrich levanto la mano ya que tenía una pregunta en la mente.

-Si en todos los humanos existe el bien y el mal, eso significa que los guerreros de Drago, los que son humanos, ¿también tiene bondad en su corazón?-pregunto Ulrich pensando en Yubel.

Yumi comprendió lo que Ulrich quería decir y le agarro la mano para darle ánimos, mientras que Seth meditaba la respuesta.

-No lo se, ya que Drago aumenta la oscuridad en el corazón de las personas alimentando su odio, su tristeza, su ira y dándoles una sensación de soledad y abandono-.

Ulrich agacho la cabeza entristecido-Pero, ¿no hay forma de rescatarlos de esa oscuridad?-.

Seth lo miro seriamente, aunque en el fondo entendía bien como se sentía Ulrich-Se que quisieras rescatar a tu hermana, pero no hay forma, cuando Drago convierte a alguien en su esclavo, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tú mismo lo viste cuando tomo el control del padre de Aelita y de tus tres amigos-.

-Solo dos de ellos lo eran-dijo Ulrich mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una gran tristeza, todo lo que quería era recuperar a su hermana mayor.

Yumi solo le dio un cálido abrazo mientras sus amigos lo veían con preocupación, pero Seth los devolvió a la realidad.

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente, comencemos-.

Los chicos asintieron y esperaron instrucciones.

-Primero quiero que borren todo pensamiento de sus mentes, déjenla en blanco-.

Los chicos cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a hacerlo, esta vez les resulto muy fácil, gracias al entrenamiento que habían tenido con la maestra Güin.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que me ataque-.

Aunque los chicos se extrañaron con esa orden lo hicieron, pero por más que se lanzaban contra su maestro él los esquivaba con facilidad, llego un momento en el que Yumi descubrió que pasaba.

-Esta usando el poder de su espíritu-dijo exhausta.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Odd cansado.

-Eso no es justo-dijo Kenneth tirado en el suelo.

-Claro que no-dijo Seth-los guerreros de Drago nunca juega justo, aunque Koragg es el que conoce más del honor-.

-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto Ulrich interesado, ya que Koragg se había convertido en su más grande rival.

-Koragg puede ser malvado, pero algo que tiene a favor es que él pelea con honor y jamás destruiría a un oponente que fuera mucho más débil que él, solo cuando su oponente le presente un verdadero reto lo hará-.

-Es cierto-dijo Ulrich recordando el duelo que tuvo contra Koragg, él no había usado la carta del reino de las tinieblas y de haberla usado, quizás el universo ahora estaría bajo la sombra de Drago.

-Debo decir que fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar a Koragg o simplemente fuiste muy tonto al hacerlo-.

Ulrich agacho su cabeza, pero Yumi salió en su defensa.

-Ulrich no es ningún tonto, Koragg lo desafió y el nunca rechazaría un desafío-.

-Si, si, como sea-interrumpió Seth con brusquedad-volvamos a intentarlo, atáquenme, pero esta vez usen más que su cuerpo, canalicen su fuerza con la de sus espíritus y luego liberen ese poder-.

Los guerreros del milenio asintieron y volvieron a atacar a su maestro.

**Mientras…**

Güin había llevado a los titanes al otro lado de la mansión donde se dispondría a entrenarlos.

-Antes de empezar muéstrenme lo que saben hacer-indico.

Los titanes asintieron y le hicieron demostraciones de sus habilidades.

Robin demostró sus habilidades para el combate, Starfire mostro su fuerza sobrehumana y los rayos que podía lanzar, chico bestia se convirtió en distintos animales, Raven mostro que aunque no tenía su magia era una buena peleadora y Cyborg demostró sus habilidades y sus sistemas que lo hacían un oponente formidable.

-No están nada mal-reconoció Güin-pero pueden mejorarlas y eso es lo que les voy a enseñar, mejorar sus habilidades y tal vez lograr que algunos de ustedes puedan transformarse recuperando su forma humana-con esto último Cyborg la miro sin entender.

-Disculpe, ¿pero que quiere decir con eso?-pregunto esperanzado.

-Lo sabrás cuando el momento llegue. Por ahora concéntrense en su entrenamiento, ya vi lo que pueden hacer, ahora quiero que vacíen sus mentes de todo pensamiento, déjenla totalmente en blanco, solo cuando lo hagan podremos avanzar-.

Los titanes asintieron y comenzaron, aunque Raven fue quien lo logro primero, después de tantos años de meditación, ella sabía la importancia de eso.

-Muy bien, sabía que tu serías la primera en lograrlo Raven-la felicito Güin-ahora acompáñame, los demás sigan intentando hasta lograrlo, ¿entendieron?-.

Los titanes asintieron y Raven se marcho con su nueva maestra.

**Con los guerreros del milenio…**

Los chicos seguían tratando de lograr lo que Seth y Güin habían hecho al pelear contra Yubel, pero por más que atacaban a Seth o se concentraban, lo único que lograban era que Seth los derribara y que apenas pudieran lograr que sus dedos meñiques soltaran pequeñas chispas.

-Esto va a tardar un poco más de lo que creí-dijo Seth, que ahora estaba en la rama de un árbol.

Justo en ese momento Güin apareció junto con Raven.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?-pregunto Güin.

-Muy mal, casi no hemos logrado nada-dijo Yumi exhausta.

-No se preocupen, ya lo lograran-.

Seth bajo del árbol y se acerco a Güin-¿Se puede saber a que viniste?-.

Güin le sonrió y respondió-Solo vine a traerte a otra discípula-señalo a Raven.

Seth miro a Raven, quien solo agacho su cabeza-¿Por qué razón me la trajiste?-.

-Porque ella ha demostrado tener habilidades únicas, logro poner su mente en blanco y tal vez pueda ayudar a los chicos a enfocar su energía espiritual, no olvides que después de todo es la hija de un demonio-.

Seth volvió a mirar a Raven mientras meditaba la situación, era cierto que ella era única y que podría ser de mucha ayuda, aunque a él le desagradara la idea de tener cerca a la hija de un demonio que alguna vez sirvió a Drago, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Muy bien, pero la mantendré vigilada-le advirtió a Güin.

-Como quieras-.

A Raven eso no le gustaba, aunque ese hombre fuera un maestro del milenio la trataba como una alimaña, aunque antes de irse Güin se le acerco.

-No te preocupes, solo dime si te dice o hace algo que te moleste y yo hablare con él personalmente-le dijo Güin y Raven solo sonrió.

Después de eso, Güin se dirigió con el resto de los titanes y Seth le dio indicaciones a Raven.

-Muy bien, entonces enséñales a concentrar su energía espiritual, ya que tú has tenido un cierto contacto con el mundo de espíritus-.

Raven asintió y se acerco a sus amigos.

-Supongo que ahora debemos llamarte maestra-dijo Kenneth con una sonrisa y algo cansado.

-Solo díganme Raven, sigo siendo su amiga, al menos creo que así me consideran-respondió Raven.

-Claro que te consideramos nuestra amiga-dijo Ulrich-a ti y al resto de los titanes-.

-Y nos da mucho gusto que nos ayuden en la batalla contra Drago-apoyo Yumi.

El resto del equipo asintió y Raven solo sonrió más, porque al parecer el único que la veía como una abominación era Seth, ya que ninguno de los guerreros del milenio, ni siquiera Güin, Kisara y Anthea la veían de esa forma, Raven les estaba profundamente agradecida.

-Muy bien, entonces empecemos-dijo y los chicos asintieron.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 35, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo se sabrán los resultados del entrenamiento y si la ayuda de Raven sirvió de algo, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_nuevamente te felicito por haber adivinado que se trataba de Sissy y por haber empezado con las actualizaciones de tus fics, es bueno que hayas regresado después de estar ausente tanto tiempo, me alegra que hayas vuelto para continuar con tus fics hasta el final. Espero que te encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que tus estudios hayan salido muy bien, ah y otra cosa, tus fics van muy bien, aunque el de "nuestra lucha" fue un capítulo corto, me gusto mucho._

**Ashrriel: **_primero, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, segundo, no necesitas disculparte, cuando llega la hora del estudio no hay otra cosa más importante y tercero, me alegra que te este gustando como la trama del fic y que estés de acuerdo con las parejas que van apareciendo, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque la gran batalla contra Drago esta cada vez más cerca, ah y por cierto me siento halagado al saber que has leído tantos capítulos, espero que estés bien tanto en salud como en estudio._

**Natsumi Niikura: **_debo felicitarte por dos razones, primero porque descubriste que la persona era Sissy y segundo porque ya vi el dibujo que hiciste de Ulrich y Yumi en devianart, y no esta feo, de hecho dibujas mejor que yo jajajaja. Espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo, y una pregunta, se que existen comics de code lyoko, pero los he buscado por todos lados y no los encuentro, ¿no sabes de algún lugar o página web donde los vendan en español?_

**Lokita (anónimo): **_jajaja, no te preocupes, no voy a eliminar a Sissy, ya que eso sería muy predecible y no es que los otros personajes estorbaran, de hecho hay una forma de recuperarlos, pero no la diré por ahora, lo que pasa es la energía de Drago es mucha y necesita absorber todas las almas posibles, ya sean de enemigos o aliados, a él no le importa mucho si están o no de su lado. Espero que ten encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y si Sissy era la persona en quien pensabas, le atinaste, muchas felicidades. Por otro lado, no crees que un embarazo complicaría un poco el trama, después de todo se deben preparar para enfrentar a Drago, aunque considerare tu idea y veré que reacción tienen el resto de las fanáticas. Espero que te encuentres muy bien en todos los aspectos posibles._

_Un abrazo a todas junto con mis mejores deseos._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._


	37. El nuevo poder

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora se verán los resultados del entrenamiento gracias a la ayuda de Raven._

_Sin nada más que decir presente el capítulo 36._

**Cap. 36 El nuevo poder.**

Raven se sentó frente a los chicos y les pidió que hicieran lo mismo, cuando se sentaron Raven hablo.

-Para poder conectarse con su espíritu interior deben borrar todo pensamiento de su mente, creo que los maestros ya se los explicaron-.

Los chicos asintieron.

-También han tenido duelos en los que han llamado a sus espíritus-los chicos volvieron a asentir-pero quisiera saber algo, Ulrich ¿qué fue lo que paso cuando enfrentaste a Koragg?-.

Ulrich suspiro y comenzó a contarle cada detalle del duelo contra Koragg, y como al final lo había vencido destruyendo a ojos azules.

-Ya veo-Raven pensó un momento-odio decir esto, pero el maestro Seth tiene razón en algo, olvidaste que tu fuerza es también la de tu dragón blanco y por eso fuiste vencido-Ulrich asintió recordando como ojos azules fue destruido.

-Y ¿cómo podemos lograr alcanzar ese nivel de poder?-pregunto Yumi muy interesada.

-Yo solo les mostrare como contactarse con su espíritu, pero el poder llamarlos es algo que solo un maestro del milenio puede enseñar-.

Ulrich y Yumi recordaron algo.

-Pero nosotros hemos hablado con nuestros dragones, eso significa que hemos logrado contacto con ellos-.

Raven pensó la respuesta, pero esta vez fue Seth quien respondió-De hecho, sus dragones los han contactado, pero apuesto que ustedes no han podido contactarlos por su propia cuenta-.

Eso era cierto, sus dragones los habían convocado, pero ellos nunca habían podido hacerlo, en ese momento Aelita hablo.

-También tuve una experiencia así-empezó-cuando me enfrente a…..mi padre-Odd le puso una mano en su hombro-Veluz me hablo, me dio ánimos en todo momento-.

-Al parecer el lazo con sus espíritus es muy fuerte, ya que ellos ha logrado comunicarse con ustedes, pero ustedes con ellos no-.

-Entonces debemos empezar-dijo Raven.

Los chicos comenzaron a meditar junto con Raven mientras Seth los observaba, aunque aun desconfiaba mucho de Raven.

La meditación estaba dando frutos, los chicos sentía nuevas y poderosas sensaciones, aunque al principio Odd y Kenneth fueron los que más tardaron, debido a su carácter inquieto.

Después de estar meditando por una hora Seth hablo-Muy bien, hora de continuar-.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos, Raven protesto, ya que según ella acababan de tener un poco de avance, pero la respuesta de Seth no se hizo esperar.

-Exacto, ellos ya deben estar listos para el siguiente nivel, porque no eres de utilidad y vas por Güin-.

Raven agacho su mirada y se marcho, pero los chicos le lanzaron un mirada molesta a Seth, aunque la mayoría lo ocultaba, Ulrich fue el más directo, cuando Seth lo noto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin mucha importancia.

-¿Por qué la trata así? Raven es nuestra amiga y ha demostrado que podemos confiar en ella-le espeto Ulrich.

-Simple, porque es la hija de un demonio-.

-Pero no es malvada, incluso la maestra Güin lo dice-repuso Ulrich.

-Tú lo único que quieres es demostrar que si ella siendo la hija de un demonio no tiene maldad, entonces hay esperanzas para tu hermana, pero te equivoca, ninguna de las dos tiene esperanzas, porque ellas ya fueron tocadas por el poder maligno de Drago-.

Al oír que Seth menciono a Yubel de una forma tan fría casi se lanza sobre él de no ser porque alguien lo detuvo.

-¡ULRICH!-.

Quien había gritado era la maestra Güin que llegaba junto con los titanes.

Ulrich agacho la cabeza avergonzado, pero Güin le puso una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, se que Seth puede ser muy cruel a veces-pensó-esta noche les contare una historia a ti y a tus amigos-.

A Ulrich eso le extraño, pero Güin se alejo de él y se acerco a Seth.

-No deberías ser tan duro con ellos, después de todo antes tú eras igual que Ulrich-le susurro-.

Seth entrecerró los ojos-En ese entonces era un tonto y debido a eso perdí a…..Olvídalo-.

Güin suspiro, sabía que recordar lo que paso era muy triste para él.

-Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? Así, Güin es hora de mostrarles como se debe usar la fuerza de sus espíritus al 100%-.

-Veo que Raven hizo un buen trabajo entonces-dijo Güin felicitando a Raven con una sonrisa.

Raven la agradeció a Güin por sus palabras, ella si que le caía bien.

-Lo único que hizo fue ponerlos a meditar, pero supongo que sería mucho pedirle otra cosa a la hija de un demonio-.

Los titanes y los chicos se estaban molestando en serio, pero Güin los silenciaba con un movimiento de tus manos.

-Seth, ya hablaremos después de eso, ahora hay que concentrarnos en que logren activar su poder del milenio-.

Seth asintió y tanto él como Güin se prepararon.

-Lo primero que deben saber-comenzó Güin-es que el espíritu del milenio es parte de ustedes, desde que nacemos ya tenemos a un espíritu a nuestro lado, el cual permanecerá con nosotros hasta el día de nuestra muerte, existen varios tipos de espíritus: dragón, hechiceros, caballeros, animales, hadas, elfos, etc.-.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entra cada uno?-pregunto Kenneth.

-La especie-dijo Odd con un chiste, pero el único que se rió fue el chico bestia.

-Chiste malo-le dijo Kenneth-me refiero a en que se diferencia cada uno de los espíritus-.

-Los espíritus dragones son los más poderosos de todos los espíritus después de los dioses egipcios, aquellos que poseen el espíritu de un dragón son nobles, buenos, honorables, etc. Todo lo que un verdadero guerrero debe ser-les explicaba Güin-Ulrich y Yumi tiene los espíritus de los dos dragones más poderosos y legendarios, el dragón blanco de ojos azules y el dragón negro de ojos rojos-.

Todos estaban escuchando con mucha atención y en completo silencio, incluso Odd y chico bestia.

-Los espíritus caballeros se caracterizan por ser buenos combatientes, inteligentes, astutos y honorables. Kenneth y Odd poseen el espíritu de dos grandes caballeros-continuo Güin-los espíritus hadas se caracterizan por tener un corazón puro, ser dulces, tiernos y amantes de la naturaleza. Aelita tiene el espíritu de la reina de las hadas-.

Cada uno de los chicos asintió, pero antes de poder continuar Robin le hizo una pregunta a la maestra.

-Disculpe, si todos los humanos nacen con un espíritu del milenio, ¿cuál es el nuestro?-pregunto interesado.

Güin le sonrió con dulzura, mientras que Seth solo rodo sus ojos como diciendo que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

-Tú ya conociste al tuyo, es el héroe elemental Neos-.

Robin recordó el duelo que tuvo junto a Ulrich y asintió.

-¿Y el de nosotros?-pregunto chico bestia entusiasmado.

Güin los observo mientras sentía sus energías, finalmente hablo.

-Starfire tiene el espíritu del hechicero de la flama, un poderoso mago capaz de usar ataques de fuego-.

Antes esto Starfire salto de alegría.

-El del chico bestia mmm…vaya que interesante-.

-¿Qué? Mi espíritu es un poderoso y temible dragón o un poderoso caballero-decía chico bestia contento.

-De hecho, tú espíritu es el amo de oz, un espíritu del tipo koala-.

Al oír eso chico bestia se cayó al estilo anime y cuando se levanto sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-¿Un koala? ¿Mi espíritu es un koala?-.

Los chicos y los titanes no pudieron evitar reírse ante esa noticia, eso era algo en verdad gracioso.

-El de Raven-continuo Güin-al parecer tu espíritu es el poderoso dragón espectral, un poderoso dragón, puede parecer maligno, pero no lastimaría a menos que se le provocara, después de todo es el hermano de ojos rojos-.

Al oír eso tanto Yumi como Raven se miraron entre si, sus dragones eran hermanos, esa si que era una sorpresa.

-Finalmente el tuyo Cyborg, tu espíritu es el caballero Mirage, uno de los caballeros más poderosos del mundo espiritual-.

A Cyborg se le ancho la sonrisa mientras chico bestia seguía llorando.

-Un koala-.

-Ya fue suficiente de tonterías-dijo Seth-es hora de empezar a actuar-.

Güin asintió, pero sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Un koala-.

-Jóvenes guerreros por favor pónganse de pie-les pidió Güin amablemente.

Los chicos se pusieron en pie y esperaron más indicaciones.

-Ahora observen y aprendan-dijo Seth cerrando los ojos.

Todos los espectadores observaban atentos lo que pasaba, primero ambos maestros comenzaron a brillar, luego alzaron sus manos y dos poderosos espíritus aparecieron, aquellos que habían enfrentado a Yubel, el tigre halcón y el dragón avanzado.

Los titanes quedaron azorados al ver a los espíritus de los maestros, y aunque los chicos ya los habían visto una vez, en esta ocasión era un poco diferente, porque esta vez los miraban sin estar combatiendo.

-Espero que lo hayan comprendido-dijo Seth.

-Para liberar al espíritu interno-comenzó Güin al notar que los chicos estaban un poco confundidos-deben encontrar el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad interna, vuélvanse uno con su espíritu, encuentre el equilibrio y solo entonces podrán liberar a su espíritu-

Los chicos se miraron entre si.

-Entonces ¿lo intentamos?-pregunto Odd.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta Odd-le dijo Ulrich.

Los titanes se habían apartado un poco para que ellos pudieran liberar su poder sin temor a lastimarlos.

Los chicos cerraron los ojos mientras trataban de equilibrar la luz y la oscuridad de sus corazones, después de rato comenzaron a brillar y trataron de convocar a sus espíritus, pero nada sucedió.

-No, no, no-exclamo Seth.

Seth y Güin habían hecho desaparecer sus espíritus y ahora estaban junto a los chicos.

-Iban bien-les dijo Güin-su error fue que trataron de forzar la invocación, no lo hagan, dejen que la invocación encuentre el camino, dejen que fluya como el río, recuerden todo lo que aprendieron cuando se volvieron uno con los elementos-.

-Pero no entiendo-dijo Ulrich y los demás los apoyaron.

-Es simple-comenzó Seth-recuerden las sensaciones que tuvieron cuando se volvieron uno con los cuatro…-.

-Un koala-.

-Podrías callarte ya-le dijo Seth a chico bestia molesto.

Chico bestia iba a decir algo, pero Cyborg lo silencio con una cinta adhesiva.

-Gracias-dijo Seth con frialdad-muy bien, ¿en donde estaba?-.

-En las sensaciones de los cuatro elementos-le recordó Güin.

-Cierto. Deben recordar todos eso sentimiento que tuvieron cuando los cuatro elementos se volvieron uno con ustedes, solo de esa forma lograran obtener el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, y podrán avanzar al siguiente nivel de poder, ahora vuelvan a intentarlo-.

Los chicos repitieron la acción, pero nuevamente trataron de forzar la invocación y nada paso.

-Este va a ser un largo día-dijo Seth mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y Güin se rio discretamente.

**En la isla oscura….**

Yubel estaba en su habitación mientras pensaba la situación, pero sobretodo, pensaba en su familia.

Su padre siempre había sido estricto con ella y Ulrich, y aunque lo quería sabía que no podrían soportar esa situación mucho tiempo, ni ella ni su madre ni su hermano.

Pensaba en su madre, a ella siempre la había querido y admirado, su madre siempre estuvo para ella y para su hermano, o al menos eso pensaba, todo cambio cuando su propia madre la había dejado caer por ese barranco (Nota: eso fue lo que Drago le dijo) y su cariño se transformo en odio.

Finalmente a sus pensamientos llego Ulrich, ella siempre lo había querido y protegido, cuando su padre lo regañaba injustamente ella salía en su defensa sin importarle que su padre también la regañara, pero cuando sabía que tenía razón, le hacía ver a Ulrich sus errores, su madre la llamaba como hermana ejemplar y a donde quiera que fuera, Ulrich la seguía, ya que se sentía muy a gusto a su lado.

Se dirigió al mueble de su habitación y saco un dibujo, era uno de los que los niños suelen hacer, pero para ella era muy especial.

-FLASHBACK-.

En la casa de la familia Stern se celebraba una fiesta de cumpleaños, la cumpleañera era Zelinda cumpliendo 13 años, quien ahora era la malvada Yubel, ella había recibido muchos regalos de sus amigos, pero el mejor sin duda fue el de un Ulrich de unos 8 años de edad.

-Hermanita-dijo Ulrich tímidamente-no tenía dinero para comprarte un regalo, así que te hice un dibujo-.

Zelinda tomo el dibujo que su hermano le daba, el dibujo era de ellos dos tomados de la mano y con unas sonrisas en su rostro, y aunque el dibujo no era precisamente una obra de arte, en Zelinda provoco que derramara unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Hermanita ¿qué tienes?-pregunto Ulrich preocupado-¿no te gusto?-.

Zelinda solo le sonrió con dulzura a su hermanito-No es eso, es el mejor regalo que me han dado, gracias Ulrich-le dijo abrazándolo.

Ulrich le devolvió el abrazo contento de que le gustara, quien se habría imaginado que solo dos días después Zelinda sería atrapada por Drago.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Yubel, quien al darse cuenta se la limpio y luego con furia lanzo el dibujo contra el suelo, su primer impulso fue destruirlo, pero en el último momento lo recogió y lo volvió a guardar en su mueble.

Tras eso y limpiarse bien los ojos salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón del trono, donde estaban Koragg, Xana, Imperiex, Heloise y Mora.

-Esto es humillante-dijo Imperiex molesto-nosotros somos los maestros oscuros, los más poderosos servidores del amo y sin embargo hemos perdido a 5 miembros a manos de un montón de mocosos-.

-Pero al menos el amo ya casi ha completado su poder, falta poco para su ascenso-opino Xana.

-Aun así la luz se vuelve fuerte, eso significa que puede llegar a ser un digno rival para mí-dedujo Koragg.

-Eso es lo único que te importa, un rival-repuso Imperiex.

-Silencio-Yubel había entrado al salón.

Cuando vieron a la princesa, Heloise y Mora se retiraron raídamente, ya que aun no habían preparado el te de su ama.

-Mi hermano se vuelve fuerte, pero mi odio y mi poder me hacen más fuerte y por eso será destruido así sea lo último que haga-.

**En el entrenamiento….**

-Dejen que fluya-repetía Güin tras en onceavo intento fallido de los chicos-recuerden que no deben ni pueden forzar la invocación-.

Los chicos estaban exhaustos, pero Seth les había dicho que no se irían de ahí hasta que lo hubieran conseguido.

-Inténtenlo de nuevo-les indico.

Nuevamente los chicos se relajaron, cerraron los ojos y volvieron a equilibrar la luz y oscuridad, tras once intentos eso ya era un poco más fácil.

Cuando sintieron que la energía estaba empezando a fluir trataron nuevamente, pero de nuevo nada.

-Se los pondré más fácil-comenzó Güin-piensen en algo que les de mucha alegría, algo que relaje sus cuerpos y sus mentes, permitan que esos pensamientos dejen que la energía fluya-.

Los chicos asintieron y pensaron, Güin les recomendó que para que les fuera más fácil pensaran en un recuerdo sumamente feliz.

Ulrich y Yumi pensaron en ese día en el que se hicieron novios, para ellos fue el momento más feliz de sus jóvenes vidas.

Kenneth pensó en aquellos días en los que vivía con sus padres antes de aquel día fatal.

Aelita pensó en el momento en que se reencontró con su madre, eso fue algo realmente que le trajo mucha felicidad, aparte de su noviazgo con Odd.

Odd pensó en el momento en que Aelita acepto ser su novia, eso había hecho que cambiara mucho en poco tiempo.

-¿Ya lo tienen?-pregunto Güin y los chicos asintieron-entonces dejen que esos recuerdos hagan fluir la energía-.

Los chicos volvieron a equilibrar sus centros, cuando comenzaron a brillar mantenían aquellos recuerdos en sus cabezas y luego alzaron sus manos, y esta vez tuvieron éxito.

Los espíritus del milenio de cada uno emergieron y ahora estaba sobre cada uno de ellos.

Ulrich y Yumi estaban en la cabeza de sus dragones, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd estaban en los hombros del caballero cuchilla, Veluz y Gearfield.

-Muy bien, mantengan la invocación-le dijo Güin.

Los chicos lo intentaron, pero la energía era mucha y no pudieron resistir por mucho tiempo.

-Nada mal-dijo Seth cuando la invocación desapareció-ahora deben trabajar en mantenerla, que esperan háganlo de nuevo-.

-Seth, están agotados y además ya son las 10 de la noche, necesitan comer y descansar-le dijo Güin.

Seth suspiro-Muy bien, mañana continuaremos, por ahora volvamos a la mansión-.

Los titanes se acercaron para felicitar a sus amigos por el gran avance que habían hecho, aunque antes de irse Güin se les acerco y les susurro algo.

-Cuando terminen de cenar reúnanse todos en la habitación de las chicas, tengo algo que contarles-.

Todos asintieron a su petición.

**En la mansión…..**

Tras haber terminado de cenar y de felicitar a Kisara nuevamente, los chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas y esperaron a su maestra, tras diez minutos Güin entro acompañada por Kisara y Anthea.

-¿Están todos?-pregunto y al sentir todas las presencias que conocía se dispuso a hablar-lo que les voy a contar es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando Seth y yo teníamos la edad de Cyborg (16 años), esto fue el momento más doloroso de su vida y es la razón por la que se volvió una persona muy fría, pero recuerden que con contarles esto no justifico su comportamiento, solo quiero que lo sepan-.

Todos asintieron y Güin procedió a contar su historia.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 36, espero que les haya gustado, acabo de dar unas pequeñas muestras de que Yubel aun sigue teniendo bondad en su corazón, aunque su odio gana fuerza a cada momento, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá todo acerca del pasado de Seth, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_guau debes dar mucho miedo cuando te enojas si te comparan con el dios de la muerte, pero en mi opinión eres una persona muy alegre. Gracias por tus dos comentarios y espero que te mejores, recuerda que Koragg es leal a Drago y que siempre obedece a sus ordenes, aunque Koragg tiene más honor que cualquier otro sirviente de Drago, Güin y Seth volverán a estar juntos, pero en el momento menos indicado, me alegra que te gustara que los titanes se hubieran hecho guerreros del milenio, porque sin los poderes de Raven ya no podrán regresar a su mundo, ósea que permanecerán con los chicos hasta la batalla final, nuevamente espero que te mejores muy pronto._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, te mereces esas porras, estuviste ausente mucho tiempo y es natural que me ponga contento al ver que regresaste. Gracias por tu comentario y no te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque se sabrá porque Seth es una persona tan fría y porque no quiere volver con Güin aunque en el fondo es lo que más desea. Espero que te encuentres bien y me muero de ganas de saber como continúan tus historias y las otras dos que dices vas a subir._

**Ahsrriel: **_ay, eso si que me dolió, porque aquí en México no aparecen ninguno de los libros, pero dime ¿tú tienes algunos? ¿Cómo están? ¿Ulrich y Yumi se besan por fin? Bueno que se le va a hacer, oye tengo una duda, ¿tu no conocías la serie de los teen titans? Porque en reviews anteriores me dijiste que preferías la pareja Rob-Star, pero en este review me dices que no conocías el pasado de Raven. Espero que te encuentres bien después de tanto trabajo y que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario, y algunos capítulos estarán repletos de acción, pero otros no tendrán mucha o casi nada por lo que serán capítulos un poco más cortos, la mayor parte de la acción se llevara a cabo en el combate final con Drago y si van a morir algunos personajes, pero ninguno de los guerreros del milenio._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y si acertaste a medias, pero lo importante es que acertaste, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés muy bien._

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos para todas._

_Nos veremos muy pronto._


	38. La vida de Seth

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la historia trágica de Seth, además de cómo empezaron sus entrenamientos Seth y Güin._

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**Cap. 37 La vida de Seth.**

-Esto fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando Seth y yo comenzábamos nuestro entrenamiento como maestros del milenio-empezó Güin.

-FLASHBACKS-

Una Güin más joven corría por los pasillos de una enorme mansión, mientras era perseguida por un Seth también más joven, no tenían más de 16 años cada uno.

-Te atrape Güiny-le dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

-FIN FLASHBAKC-

-A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿él la llamaba como?-interrumpió Kenneth.

Con un leve sonrojo-Güiny-respondió Güin.

-Curiosa forma de llamarse entre amigos-dijo Odd.

-No creo que solo hayan sido amigos-intervino Aelita-¿verdad maestra?-.

Güin solo agacho su cabeza mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Ustedes estaban juntos?-pregunto Raven.

-Se podría decir que si, él fue mi primer amor y aun lo es-.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Ulrich.

Güin suspiro antes de continuar-Fue lo más doloroso que le pudo haber pasado-.

-FLASHBACK-

-Ya déjame Seth-decía Güin entre risas.

-Lo hago si me das un beso-le dijo Seth.

Güin asintió y le dio un cálido beso, en ese momento alguien se acerco y rápidamente se separaron.

La persona que había llegado era un hombre alto, moreno, de avanzada edad y con una mirada severa, aunque en realidad tenía un bueno corazón.

-Buenos días mi jóvenes guerreros-.

Güin y Seth se pararon de manera recta y respondieron el saludo a un tiempo.

-Buenos días maestro Shimon-.

-Espero que estén preparados, porque hoy tendremos un largo día de entrenamiento-les dijo su maestro con una sonrisa.

Después de que su maestro se alejo, los dos tortolitos volvieron a besarse y luego se encaminaron en la dirección que tomo su maestro tomados de la mano.

-¿Crees que el entrenamiento sea muy duro?-pregunto Seth.

-Yo solo se que ya quiero ser una maestra, para poder enfrentar a la oscuridad y patearle el trasero-decía Güin muy entusiasta.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Patearles el trasero? Jamás imagine que usted diría algo como eso-dijo Odd riéndose.

-Odd, no interrumpas-lo regaño Yumi-maestra continúe por favor.

Güin asintió y continúo su historia.

-FLASKBACKS-

-Pero recuerda que solo nos están entrenando para ser maestros no para enfrentar al rey de las tinieblas, esa es la labor de la luz-le dijo Seth.

Güin suspiro-Tienes razón, pero la orden ha buscado a la luz por más de 5000 años y aun no lo han encontrado, me he llegado a preguntar si en verdad existe-.

Antes de que Seth respondiera, una voz se oyó detrás de ellos.

-¡HERMANO!-gritaba.

Seth y Güin voltearon y vieron a un niño de 11 años acercarse a ambos, su cabello era negro y largo, su piel era morena y tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Moki, ¿vienes para ver el entrenamiento?-pregunto Seth.

-Claro que si hermano-.

-FIN FLASHBAKC-

Esta vez fue chico bestia quien interrumpió.

-¿Ese gruñón tiene un hermano?-.

-De acuerdo, el próximo que vuelva a interrumpir, lo arrojare por la ventana-amenazo Raven y los tres habladores se quedaron callados.

-Me gusta como piensas-le dijo Yumi con una sonrisa.

Raven le devolvió la sonrisa mientras miraba a la maestra diciéndole que podía continuar y esta vez nadie la iba a interrumpir.

-FLASHBACK-

Güin, Seth y Mokuba (el verdadero nombre de Moki) salieron a un jardín donde el maestro Shimon los esperaba.

-Muy bien mis jóvenes pupilos, quiero que me muestren los avances de sus entrenamientos-.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y comenzaron con sus demostraciones.

Mostraron que podían unirse con los elementos de manera excepcional, lo cual no sorprendió a su maestro.

-Buen trabajo, no cabe duda de que los dos llegaran a ser grandes maestros-les dijo sonriendo y luego agrego-y ahora viene lo difícil, convocar a su espíritu del milenio-.

Ambos se dedicaron miradas de ánimo y procedieron a cumplir con la tarea.

-Recuerden que no deben forzar la invocación, dejen que esta fluya como el río-les dijo su maestro.

Los dos alumnos equilibraron sus almas y dejaron que la energía fluya libremente y trataron de invocar a sus espíritus, pero como ocurrió con los espíritus no pudieron hacerlo.

-Recuerde que esta es una técnica muy avanzada y que el poder que se usa es muy grande, no se avergüencen sino lo logran a la primera-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Esta vez fueron los tres quienes interrumpieron.

-Ah, osea que el mismo maestro Seth tuvo problemas con ese entrenamiento-dijo Kenneth.

-Quien diría que ese gruñón pudiera sentir alegría-dijo Odd.

-Y que fuera alguien muy cariñoso-dijo chico bestia.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-esto lo había gritado Yumi y Raven, quienes se lanzaron sobre los tres seguidos por el resto de sus amigos.

**Después de un rato…**

-Ya puede continuar maestra-le dijo Yumi.

-Amarramos y amordazamos a esos tres para que no vuelvan a interrumpir-dijo Cyborg señalando hacia un rincon.

Kenneth, Odd y chico bestia estaban amarrados atrás del resto del equipo, pero no lo bastante lejos como para no escuchar la historia.

Aunque en los tres se veía la desesperación de querer liberarse, lo que provoco una sonrisa en Güin antes de continuar su historia.

-FLASHBACK-

Después de un rato de estar entrenando por fin tuvimos resultados, aunque no tan buenos como los de ustedes.

-Nada mal mis jóvenes pupilos, vayan a descansar, continuaremos en un rato-les dijo Shimon.

Güin y Seth se tomaron de la mano y se reunieron con Moki.

-Eso estuvo genial-les dijo Moki cuando llegaron a su lado.

-Aunque aun debemos esforzarnos más-dijo Güin.

-Pero ya veras que lo lograremos tarde o temprano-le dijo Seth.

Los tres entraron a la casa sin saber que ese día iba a ser el último que estarían los tres juntos.

-Excelente, tal como el amo lo predijo-decía una figura oculta mientras miraba diabólicamente hacia la casa.

**Más tarde…..**

Moki se encontraba en su habitación viendo una foto donde estaba toda su familia cuando Seth entro.

-Moki, ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Seth preocupado.

Moki volteo a verlo con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año-dijo con mucha tristeza.

-Lo se-Seth se sentó a su lado.

Hacia un año que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, pero al ser familia muy rica toda la herencia paso al hermano mayor, Seth, quien le había pedido a Shimon hacerse caso de la corporación hasta que el tuviera la edad para ser el presidente.

-¿Por qué les paso esto a ellos?-pregunto Moki con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ojala pudiera responder a eso-le dijo Seth tratando de calmarlo.

Moki continuo llorando un buen rato, cuando se calmo Seth lo tomo de su rostro para que lo viera de frente.

-Pero yo te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para protegerte hermano, nunca dejare que algo malo te suceda-.

-Gracias hermano-Moki abrazo a Seth.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, yo había oído la conversación y sonreía mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi rostro.

Seth y yo nos habíamos conocido en la escuela, éramos buenos amigos y con el paso del tiempo llegamos a ser novios, fueron los días más felices de mi vida.

Pero ese día todo termino de la peor manera.

-FIN FLASHBAKC-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Starfire con mirada triste.

-¿Ahora vas a interrumpir tu Starfire?-cuestiono Raven.

Starfire sonrió de manera nerviosa, pero Güin la tranquilizo.

-No se preocupen, hace mucho que no cuento esto y me es un poco difícil, por eso no me importa que me interrumpan-.

-¿Entonces desamarramos a esos tres?-pregunto Kisara mientras Kenneth, Odd y chico bestia hacían movimientos que indicaban que por favor los desataran.

Todos los presentes se vieron entre si y Cyborg dijo lo que todos pensaban.

-No, dejémoslos así otro rato más-dijo sonriendo.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a saltar enfadados porque eso no les hacía mucha gracia.

-Maestra-empezó Yumi-si Seth y usted eran novios, ¿por qué cambio todo?-.

-Y ¿qué paso con Moki?-pregunto Ulrich.

Güin suspiro antes de contestar-Esa es la parte triste de la historia-.

-FLASHBACK-

Seth y yo habíamos quedado en dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, estaba nerviosa, esa iba a ser nuestra primera cita en meses, ya que no habíamos concentrado en el entrenamiento.

-¡GÜINY!-quien había gritado era una chica un poco más joven que Güin, con el cabello celeste y cuyo rostro demostraba una gran alegría, ya saben quien es.

-Kisara, te he dicho que no me llames así-.

-Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo? Si Seth te llama de ese modo-.

-Es diferente, Seth es mi novio y puede llamarme como quiera-.

-Si, pero yo soy tu hermana-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-.

-¿Hermana?-esta vez todos interrumpieron.

Tanto Güin como Kisara, incluso Anthea se había quedado con una mirada de desconcierto.

-¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?-les pregunto Kisara un poco molesta.

-Bueno…..nunca dijeron nada-se defendió Ulrich.

-Pero, ¿qué no notan el parecido?-insistió Kisara mientras lloraba con una expresión de dolor (del estilo anime).

-Mamá, ¿tú lo sabías?-pregunto Aelita.

Anthea asintió-Ambas se parecen bastante, la única diferencia es el color de cabello-.

Los chicos observaron detenidamente a ambas y luego admitieron el parecido, cuando esto paso Güin continuo con su relato.

-FLASHBACK-

-Como sea, ahora debo prepararme, tengo una cita con Seth-.

-En ese caso, permite que tu hermana te ayude-Kisara se le lanzo a Güin haciéndole varias cosas para su cita.

**En el jardín….**

Seth estaba esperándome, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro haciendo conjunto una camisa blanca, se veía muy guapo.

-Perdón si te hice esperar mucho-le dije Güin cuando llegue.

Seth me iba a responder, pero cuando volteo y me vio se quedo mudo abriendo los ojos mucho.

-Te….ves…hermosa-.

Yo me sonroje, llevaba un vestido blanco con unas zapatillas negras y Kisara me había recogido el cabello con una cola de caballo.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-le dije agachando la cabeza.

Seth se me acerco y me beso, después de eso fuimos a dar un paseo por el jardín, ya que el maestro nos había prohibido salir de los terrenos de la casa.

Estuvimos un rato paseando, cuando la casa estallo en llamas.

Rápidamente regresamos, cuando llegamos vimos al maestro Shimon en el suelo agonizando y con Kisara a su lado.

-¡MAESTRO!-gritamos aterrados.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte a Kisara.

-Alguien esta en la casa y provoco el incendio-dijo Kisara asustada.

Seth estaba al lado del maestro quien se encontraba dando sus últimos suspiros.

-Seth….tiene…a…..Moki-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Cuando dijo eso Seth entro rápidamente a la casa y yo lo seguí mientras Kisara lloraba desconsolada.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de Moki vimos a uno de los maestros oscuros. No, no se trataba de Koragg (Güin dijo esto cuando vio que Ulrich abría la boca para hablar) se trataba del más sanguinario de los maestros oscuros.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Seth cuando vio que ese maestro tenía a Moki agarrado del cuello.

-El maestro de la ilusiones Imperiex y quien destruirá a la luz-.

-¿La luz?-pregunte incrédula.

-¿Moki?-Seth estaba más asombrado.

-Y ahora su poder hará surgir al amo-Imperiex trato de absorber el poder de quien suponía era la luz, pero no paso nada-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no funciona? A menos, que este chiquillo no sea la luz, entonces no me sirves de nada-.

Imperiex transformo su brazo en una espada con la que se dispuso matar a Moki.

-¡DETENTE!-Seth se lanzo sobre Imperiex y de alguna manera logro convocar a su espíritu, pero Imperiex lo derribo con mucha facilidad.

-Eres fuerte mocoso, pero no tanto como yo-.

Cuando vi que Imperiex iba a atravesar a Moki también corrí en su ayuda y logre invocar a mi espíritu, pero fui derribada con mucha facilidad.

-Con el tiempo llegaran a ser grandes guerreros, pero ahora no son más que basuras. En cuanto este niño, no es digno de formar parte de las energías del amo-.

Y frente a nosotros atravesó el cuerpo de Moki sin ninguna piedad.

-¡MOKI!-Seth miraba imponente como la vida de su hermano le era arrebatada.

Yo estaba paralizada, no pude hacer nada.

-Pueden quedarse con el cadáver maloliente de este mocoso-Imperiex arrojo el cuerpo de Moki y Seth lo abrazo con fuerza-espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me den un poco más de pelea jajajaja-tras eso Imperiex se marcho.

Yo aun estaba estática, pero reaccione cuando una parte del techo cayo, así que use todas mis fuerzas para sacar a Seth y a Moki de ahí.

Cuando salimos, Kisara y yo presenciamos la destrucción de la casa mientras que Seth seguía abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Moki.

**Dos días después…..**

Se realizaron los ritos funerarios de Moki y Shimon, Seth era el más silencio, ni siquiera le tomo importancia cuando un socio de la compañía se le acerco para decirle que se había convertido en el nuevo presidente de la corporación Kaiba.

Cuando todo termino y la gente comenzó a marcharse, Seth se quedo frente a la tumba de Moki y yo solo me le acerque.

-Yo….lo siento, de verdad-le dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla.

Cuando Seth volteo a verme no vi tristeza en sus ojos, sino frialdad, la frialdad que ha demostrado tantos años.

-Ya no importa, Moki se fue y por lo tanto debemos terminar con todo-.

Cuando me dijo eso me le quede mirando sin entender-¿A que te refieres con eso?-.

-A que ya no podemos seguir juntos, ya no quiero volver a sufrir por perder a las personas que amo. Mis padres, mi hermano, ya no quiero sufrir Güin-.

Cuando me llamo así en lugar de Güiny supe que hablaba en serio y trate de persuadirlo.

-Seth yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo, no me importa nada más-.

Seth me volteo a ver una última vez.

-Lo siento Güin, pero no puedo. Pero hay algo que le prometo a Moki contigo como mi testigo, haré que Imperiex pague por lo que hizo, me vengare-.

Tras eso subió a su limosina y se marcho, no lo volví a ver hasta ahora.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Desde entonces Seth ha sido una persona muy fría y que odia a todo aquello que se relacione con fuerzas malignas como los demonios-esto lo dijo viendo a Raven-y ya no se permite sentir algún sentimiento, porque piensa que eso lo hace débil y que por eso no pudo salvar a Moki ese día-.

Cuando termino con su historia Güin se limpio las lágrimas que le habían salido, mientras los chicos hacían lo mismo.

-No me imagine que eso hubiera pasado-dijo Ulrich.

-Ahora entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera con todos-dijo Aelita.

-No con todos-dijo Yumi-maestra, con usted se comporta diferente, tal vez aun siente algo por usted-.

Güin solo sonrió con tristeza-Pero él ya no quiere que volvamos a estar juntos, como dije antes se ha negado a volver a sentir emociones porque cree que lo hacen débil-.

-Le demostraremos lo contrario-dijo Ulrich-maestra le prometo que haremos que el maestro Seth se de cuenta de lo equivocado que esta, es una promesa-.

Güin solo les sonrió agradecida al oír como el resto lo apoyaba-Gracias chicos, pero por ahora deben ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde-.

Los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a abandonar la habitación, pero antes de irse se escucharon tres gemidos, cuando voltearon vieron que Kenneth, Odd y chico bestia saltaban de un lado a otro queriendo liberarse.

-Es cierto, lo siento chicos-se disculpo Cyborg. Una vez que los desamarraron se dirigieron a su habitación.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que al día siguiente Seth tendría un encuentro con su pasado.

**En la isla oscura…**

Imperiex estaba hablando con Yubel.

-Por favor alteza, permítame encargarme de esos mocos y le prometo que celebraremos una gran victoria-.

Yubel pensó un momento la petición y luego asintió-De acuerdo maestro, encárguese de ellos como guste-.

-Gracias mi lady-dijo Imperiex mientras un brillo maligno aparecía en su ojo.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 37, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo Ulrich y Seth se enfrentaran en un duelo contra el más sanguinario de los maestros oscuros, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_no me agradezcas, ya que así es como te considero, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, también espero que ya te encuentres mejor, porque en reviews pasados me dijiste que estabas enferma. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque Ulrich y Seth pelearan en equipo contra el causante del dolor de Seth, ese duelo y otros dos más son los que faltan para la gran batalla final, así que espero que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque el plan maestro de Drago esta a punto de llevarse a cabo._

**Ashrriel: **_tranquila, no te vayas a los extremos jajajaja, después de todo el libro debe estar muy interesante, lastima que en México no hayan salido. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo, me da gusto que la comedia que le meto a algunos capítulos te esté gustando. No te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque como le dije a Geny Hanabusa este y otros dos duelos más y la batalla final empezara, no te los pierdas._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por tu comentario y no agradezcas, siempre me gustaron tus fics y es normal que te de tanto apoyo para que los continúes. El capítulo nuevo de "hermanos de carreras" me gusto y estoy deseando ver que le dirá Yumi a Ulrich por haberla ayudado. Espero que te encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Como ya he mencionado antes la batalla final se acerca, pero primero Ulrich deberá tener su revancha contra Koragg y el triste momento del encuentro con Yubel. No te lo pierdas._

**Hanelita: **_gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta la razón del comportamiento de Seth, he leído tu fic y me esta gustando, pero quisiera ver un poco más de Ulrich y Yumi, ya que de toda la serie es mi pareja favorita. Espero que estés bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y espero haberte convencido de la pareja Güin y Seth, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque la tan ansiada batalla final se acerca, pero como dije antes, primero deberán derrotar a los maestros que quedan y a la misma Yubel. Espero que estés bien._

_Un abrazo a todas y mis mejores deseos._

_Nos veremos muy pronto._


	39. El dragon mitico

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la gran revancha de Seth, además de que Ulrich lo ayudara para que su odio no alimente la fuerza maligna de Drago._

_Y sin nada más que decir presento el capítulo 38._

**Cap. 38 El dragón mítico.**

Al día siguiente todo cambio, aunque fuera un poco.

Seth seguía mostrándose frio con los chicos, con los titanes y en especial con Raven, pero esta vez ninguno se enojaba, por el contrario lo trataban con sumo respeto.

Aunque Seth se mostrara fríamente incluso con Güin, era bastante obvio que aun la quería y que le gustaría volver a estar con ella, pero el recuerdo de Moki siempre lo detenía.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dispusieron a continuar con el entrenamiento, pero un extraño presentimiento afecto a Güin y a Seth.

-¿Ocurre algo maestra?-pregunto Yumi.

Güin no respondió al momento, se quedo sintiendo el aire y finalmente hablo-Algo se acercar, algo maligno y poderoso-.

-Y se muy bien de quien se trata-dijo Seth con una mirada llena de odio-_"finalmente lo haré pagar por lo que le hizo a Moki"-._

**En el jardín…..**

Una figura caminaba acercándose a la mansión, cuando le faltaban unos pocos metros se detuvo.

-Así que reconstruyeron esta casa y más grande por lo que veo, bueno, eso hará todo más divertido cuando la destruya-.

Fue cuando escucho que alguien corría de la casa y vio que de ella salía Seth seguido por sus "amigos" si se les puede llamar así.

-Imperiex-dijo Seth entre dientes.

-Seth-musito Imperiex con burla-veo que reconstruiste la casa donde le quite la vida a ese patético chiquillo-.

Seth solo se enfado más.

-Si de veras eres tan poderoso, entonces vénceme en un duelo-.

-Aunque eso sería algo que me gustaría, tengo órdenes de eliminar a la luz, así que hazte a un lado-.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-pregunto Ulrich-adelante ¡YUGIOH!-.

Ulrich se transformo y se preparo para el duelo, pero Seth lo detuvo.

-Esta es mi batalla, no te metas en esto-.

-Pero él quiere pelear conmigo maestro-.

-¿Por qué no pelean los dos contra mí? Así tendría dos almas por el precio de una-dijo Imperiex muy confiado.

Ulrich miro a Seth y aunque a Seth no le gustaba mucho la idea acepto.

-Por el poder del zafiro azul ¡YUGIOH!-.

Ulrich y Seth se habían transformado y estaban listos para el combate.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido-dijo Imperiex sádicamente.

-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Ya que son dos contra uno yo empezare, y juego con la carta más temible de todas reino de las tinieblas-.

La esfera oscura atrapo a los tres en uno de los duelos más difíciles de todos.

-Imperiex lamentara haber pedido que Ulrich y el maestro pelearan junto-dijo Odd.

-No lo creas mi joven guerrero, porque otro defecto de Seth es que no le gusta trabajar en equipo-dijo Güin con tristeza.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…..**

-Bien, ahora colocare una carta en modo de defensa, veamos quien quiere seguir-.

-Lo hare yo-dijo Seth con mucha frustración-convoco a La Jing el genio místico de la lámpara-.

Un genio corpulento de color verde entro al juego con 1800 puntos de ataque.

-Luego colocare dos cartas boca abajo, es el turno de la luz-.

Ulrich vio la mano que tenía en ese momento y finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y convoco a Kuriboh en modo de defensa-.

Kuriboh entro al juego con 200 puntos de defensa acompañado por dos cartas ocultas.

-¿Esa es la gran jugada de la luz? Esperaba más de ti muchacho-le dijo Seth.

Ulrich solo lo miro molesto, pero no dijo nada.

-Ustedes si que son un gran equipo-dijo Imperiex sarcásticamente-mi turno-.

Saco una carta-Sacrifico a mi débil carta para poder invocar al poderoso Jinzo-.

Un cyborg entro al juego, era calvo y tenía una máscara que le cubría los ojos, la nariz y la boca, su poder era de 2400 puntos de ataque.

-Y gracias a su habilidad especial sus cartas de trampa son destruidas-.

Jinzo lanzo un láser de color rojo que destruyo las dos cartas de Seth y una carta de Ulrich.

-Al parecer la luz solo tenía una carta de trampa, pero bueno Jinzo destruye a ese patético genio con cyber energía-.

Jinzo genero una esfera eléctrica, pero antes de lanzarla se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no pasa nada?-pregunto Imperiex.

Ulrich sonrió-Mira arriba de ti-.

Imperiex lo hizo y lo que vio lo molesto.

-Las espadas de luz reveladora, maldito, ¿en qué momento activaste esa carta?-.

-En el preciso momento en que ordenaste tú ataque-.

Seth miro a Ulrich-No esperes que te lo agradezca ¿entendiste?-.

-No lo esperaría de usted-.

Seth lo miro de manera fría, pero en el fondo si se sentía agradecido con Ulrich.

-Mi turno-saco una carta-activare la carta del ritual del dragón blanco, ahora cederé el poder de La Jing para invocar al paladín del dragón blanco-.

Un paladín montado sobre un dragón blanco con ojos amarillos y 1900 puntos de ataque entro al juego.

-Luego activare la carta de campo montaña-.

Varias montañas aparecieron alrededor de los duelistas.

-Gracias a esta carta mágica el poder de mi paladín se eleva en 200 puntos-.

De 1900 el paladín aumento a 2100.

-¿Y eso de que sirve?-.

-Ya lo veras, activare la carta mágica tesoro de dragón, lo que aumentara el poder de mi paladín en 300 puntos más-.

El total del aumento fueron 2400 puntos de ataque.

-¿Qué planeas?-.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo. ¡PALADIN ATACA CON LANZA DE RAYO BIONICO!-.

El paladín se lanzo contra Jinzo y ambos se destruyeron al tener la misma fuerza.

-Fue un empate-dijo Imperiex.

Seth sonrió-Pero eso no es todo lo que hice-.

Ulrich miro el campo y se dio cuenta de a que se refería Seth, había provocado un empate para que Imperiex quedara indefenso y recibiera un ataque directo, ahora solo tenía que sacar la carta indicada.

Saco la carta y no pudo evitar sonreír-Ahora cederé el poder de Kuriboh para poder invocar a convoca al cráneo-.

El poderoso esqueleto entro al juego con sus 2500 puntos listo para la batalla.

-Cráneo ataca sus puntos de vida directamente-.

El poderoso esqueleto lanzo su relámpago contra Imperiex, quien lo recibió directamente y perdió gran parte de energías.

-No estuvo nada mal, pero ahora es mi turno-saco una carta-activare la magia de Daian Kinto el maestro de la curación, la cual me entregara 1000 puntos de vida-.

La energía de Imperiex se recupero, aunque no por completo.

-Luego llamare a Zurg el caballero demonio-.

Un caballero zombi, de cabello largo y despeinado entro al juego con 1800 puntos de ataque.

-Ahora Zurg ataca los puntos de vida de Seth directamente-.

Zurg se lanzo sobre Seth y lo golpeo con su espada quitándole energía al maestro.

-Maestro, ¿esta bien?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí-.

-Como usted diga-dijo Ulrich algo molesto.

-Y para terminar-continuo Imperiex-colocare una carta boca abajo-.

-Mi turno-Seth saco una carta-llamo al guerrero pantera en modo de ataque-.

La poderosa pantera de color violeta regreso a la batalla con 2000 puntos de ataque.

-Luego usare la carta costa abajo, para poder llamar a Leogun-.

Un león negro con melena dorada entro al juego con 1750 puntos de ataque.

-Y ahora activare la magia de polimerización, con la que uniré a ambos espíritus, denle la bienvenida a Leono el rey de las bestias-.

Un poderoso guerreo león entro al juego con 2750 puntos de ataque, su color era violeta muy oscuro, su melena había era dorada y en su mano derecha tenía una gigantesca espada.

-Luego colocare una carta boca abajo y ahora ataca a Zurg-.

El poderoso rey de las bestias se lanzo al ataque, pero esta vez Imperiex estaba preparado.

-No lo creo, revelo mi carta boca abajo: dado craneal-.

Una pequeña criatura de aspecto diabólico entro al juego sosteniendo un enorme dado de color rojo.

-Ahora observaba como el dado es lanzado y lo que salga disminuirá el poder de tu rey-.

La criaturita lanzo el dado y salió un dos.

-Eso significa que el poder de tu gatito disminuye a la mitad, mala suerte-.

El poder del rey de las bestias disminuyo a 1375, pero Seth no se mostro preocupado.

-Revélate carta boca abajo: dado de la fortuna. Esta carta tiene un efecto muy parecido al tuyo, pero en lugar de disminuir aumenta-.

Otra pequeña criatura de aspecto dulce apareció sosteniendo un dado azul, cuando lo lanzo salió un dos.

-Bien, ahora el poder de mi Leono se multiplica por dos-.

Nuevamente la situación se invirtió e Imperiex perdió a su espíritu.

-No esta mal, pero al destruir a mi espíritu me permites invocar a 5 nuevos espíritus de mi baraja, así que denles la bienvenida al insecto acorazado de metal, el Kraken de fuego, el hermano águila, la medusa gigante y Domma el ángel del silencio-.

Los cinco espíritus entraron al juego en modo de defensa 1500, 1600, 600, 1500 y 1500 respectivamente.

-Y gracias a su otra habilidad puedo activar la carta hechizo muro de sombras, la cual negara todos los ataques que intenten contra mí-.

-No, otra carta de bloqueo-dijo Ulrich mientras sacaba una carta-activare renace el espíritu, con el cual traeré de vuelta a Kuriboh-.

La tierna bolita de pelos regreso al campo mientras brincaba de alegría.

-Luego jugare la carta mágica multiplicación, la cual creara un muro de Kuriboh que bloquearan tus ataques-.

De un Kuriboh surgieron millones, tal como había pasado en su duelo con William.

-Esas bolas de pelo no me asustan-dijo Imperiex y luego pensó-"_ya que en mi baraja tengo a uno de los dragones más poderosos y sanguinarios de todos los tiempos jeje-._

**En la mansión…..**

Yumi y el resto de sus amigos se acercaron a Güin cuando vieron que por primera vez mostraba estar muy preocupada.

-Maestra, ¿esta preocupa por Seth?-.

-No solo por el, sino por la luz, Seth había buscado a Imperiex para poder vengarse y puede que ese deseo de venganza les traiga consecuencias fatales a ambos-.

-¿Cree que lograra superar su ira?-pregunto Raven.

-No lo se, desde que ocurrió aquella tragedia no ha hecho otra cosa más que pensar en su venganza, cuando conoció Ulrich y a sus amigos creí que olvidaría esa sed de venganza para poder concentrarnos en el entrenamiento de todos ustedes-.

-Pero también mantenía la esperanza de que pudieran volver a estar juntos, ¿verdad?-dedujo Aelita.

Güin solo asintió mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Seth me recuerda un poco a mí misma-dijo Yumi y el resto se le quedo viendo-por mucho tiempo ignore lo que sentía por Ulrich y eso nos trajo muchas penas y sufrimientos, y casi lo perdí-esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo también pase por algo parecido-dijo Raven mientras Robin la tomaba de la mano.

-Me alegra que ustedes hayan podido superar sus dificultades y que por fin disfruten del amor-les dijo Güin.

-Ya vera que usted también lo volverá a sentir-le dijo Yumi.

-Si es que Seth lo acepta. Después de todo él es mucho más terco que tú Yumi, al menos en ese aspecto-dijo Odd y el resto le lanzo miradas asesinas.

-5 minutos-le dijo Kenneth-podrías dejar de ser tú ¡POR SOLO 5 MINUTOS!-.

-Es lo mismo que yo le he dicho a chico bestia desde siempre-dijo Cyborg mientras sentía un gran aprecio hacia Kenneth.

-Veo que en cada equipo hay uno-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Un qué?-preguntaron a un tiempo Odd y chico bestia.

-Un galán-dijo Odd.

-Un tipo chistoso-dijo el chico bestia.

Ambos lo decían con un ego extremo, que Kenneth y Cyborg dijeron lo que pensaban a un tiempo.

-No, un bicho molesto-.

Esto provoco risas de todos, incluyendo de Güin, pero también molesto un poco a Odd y al chico bestia.

_-"Por favor Seth, ten cuidado y no dejes que la ira de domine"-_rogo Güin mentalmente.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

Imperiex saco una carta-Colocare esta carta boca abajo y es tu turno Seth-.

-Bien-sacando una carta-llamo al espíritu del agua en modo de defensa-.

Una mujer de piel azul y vestido celeste entro al juego con 1200 puntos de defensa.

-Y para terminar otra carta boca abajo-.

Ulrich miraba a ambos duelistas, pero le preocupaba la estrategia de Imperiex, por lo que había aprendido en duelos pasados contra los maestros oscuros, sabía que ellos tenían cartas realmente poderosas.

-¿Vas a hacer una jugada o piensas quedarte quieto todo el día?-le cuestiono Seth.

Ulrich solo vio a Seth y sin decir nada se preparo para hacer su jugada.

-Cederé el poder de dos Kuriboh para poder invocar al mago oscuro-.

El gran mago entro al juego con 2500 puntos de ataque.

-De nada te servirá-le dijo Imperiex-mientras mi carta del muro de las sombras siga en juego ninguno de sus ataques me afectara-.

Ulrich solo apretó los dientes-Colocare esta carta boca abajo y eso será todo-.

-Jajaja, lo ven, mientras el muro de sombras siga en juego no pueden hacer más que eso. Que lastima Seth al parecer no podrás vengar la muerte de tu lindo hermanito-.

Seth se estaba enfadando demasiado y eso podría traerles graves consecuencias.

-Maestro no deje que la ira lo domine-le dijo Ulrich.

-Tú no te metas, jamás entenderás mi dolor-le dijo Seth.

-Eso es lo que usted cree-Ulrich pensó en Yubel.

-Si ustedes son mis oponentes entonces debo recordarles que deben luchar contra mí, no entre ustedes-Imperiex tomo una carta-activare la carta trampa anula hechizos, esta carta impediría la activación de cualquier magia o trampa que piensen usar contra mí-.

-Dime Imperiex, ¿qué planeas?-le cuestiono Seth.

-Eso ya lo veras en muy poco tiempo-respondió Imperiex con un brillo maligno.

-Mi turno-Seth saco una carta y no pudo evitar sonreír-activare la carta hechizo intercambio de almas, con la que tendré el control sobre dos Kuriboh para ceder su poder y poder convocar al dragón avanzado-.

El poderoso dragón que días atrás había peleado contra Yubel regreso con un poder de 2800 puntos.

-Y gracias a la habilidad especial de mi dragón puedo destruir tu carta del muro de sombras, ataca mi dragón-.

El dragón lanzo su poderoso ataque, pero en lugar de destruir el muro de sombras, destruyo la carta de negación de hechizos.

-¿Te sorprendí? La carta de negación de hechizos tiene que ser destruida por el efecto de un espíritu antes de que destruyas la carta que quieres jajajaja-.

-Eso no importa esperare hasta el siguiente turno-.

-Pero por ahora es mi turno-dijo Ulrich sacando una carta-ahora cederé el poder de otros dos Kuriboh para poder llamar al Buster Blade-.

El más poderoso de los espíritus guerreros de Ulrich entro al juego.

-Y ahora activare la carta mágica polimerización, con la cual uniré al mago oscuro con el Buster Blade para formar al paladín blanco-.

El más poderoso mago de todos los tiempos entro al juego con 2900 puntos.

-Y gracias a su habilidad especial sus puntos de ataque se elevan en 500 por cada dragón que hay en el campo, y como veo esta el dragón avanzado-.

El poder del paladín aumento a 3300 puntos.

-Esa si fue una jugada, realmente podría aprender mucho de ese mocoso Seth-se burlo Imperiex.

-Porque no mejor te callas-le advirtió.

-Muy bien-Ulrich continuo con su turno-activare la carta mágica conocida como tifón del espacio místico, con la cual destruiré tu carta del muro de las sombras-.

Un tornado destruyo la carta de Imperiex.

-Luego activare la carta mágica ataque infinito, lo que permitirá que mi paladín destruya a todos tus espíritus-.

Todos los espíritus de Imperiex fueron destruidos.

-¿Y que te pareció eso?-.

Pero para asombro de Ulrich y de Seth, Imperiex comenzó a reírse de manera sádica.

-Pobres tontos, todo lo que quería era que destruyeran a mis 5 espíritus, para que de esa forma pudiera convocar a mi criatura más poderosa y todo comenzará con esta carta el ritual de las 5 cabezas-.

Una carta en donde aparecía la imagen de 5 elementos distintos (fuego, aire, tierra, agua y oscuridad) comenzó a brillar.

-Ahora observen mientras uso el poder de cada uno de mis espíritus para poder invocar al poderoso dragón mítico-.

Un gigantesco dragón entro al juego con 5 cabezas, una estaba hecha completamente de fuego, otra era un torbellino de aire, otra era de piedra, otra de agua y la última algo parecida al dragón negro, el resto del cuerpo era de color amarillo y su poder era de 5000 puntos.

-Conozcan a la criatura de su destrucción, el dragón más poderoso de todos jajajaja-.

Ulrich y Seth miraba impotentes a aquella criatura que sin duda era la más poderosa que habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

Al parecer el duelo se ha complicado demasiado.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 38, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el siguiente otro de los dioses entrara en acción, pero debido a la dificultad de su poder el duelo se complicara un poco, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado el inicio del duelo, como vez Imperiex esta jugando con la mente de Seth y su odio, pero Ulrich trata de evitarlo. En el próximo capítulo otro dios entrara a la batalla, pero será el más difícil de usar por las características que tiene, así que no te lo pierdas, porque la tan ansiada batalla final ya esta cada vez más cerca. Espero que te encuentres bien de salud y que ya hayan empezado tus vacaciones para tomarte un merecido descanso._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia de Seth y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. También espero que actualices pronto tus fics, porque ya quiero saber que va a pasar con Ulrich y Yumi, y no te preocupes, Yumi muy pronto volverá a la acción, ya que dentro de muy poco ella y Ulrich se enfrentaran con los dos últimos maestros de la oscuridad, después el gran duelo contra Yubel y finalmente la batalla final contra Drago. Espero que te encuentres bien y esperare tus comentarios con ansiosas._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_que lastima que no te logre convencer, pero me da gusto que te este gustando el fic y me halaga que digas que hago fics muy buenos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que no te pierdas los próximos, porque este y otros dos duelos más y la batalla final empezara. Espero que te encuentres muy bien._

_Un saludo y abrazo a todas._

_Nos veremos muy pronto._


	40. Slifer el dragon celestial

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el fin de otro duelo, esta vez se las verán en grandes dificultades, pues el dragón mítico tiene un gran poder, pero Ulrich no es de los que se da por vencido sin pelear._

_Y ahora el capítulo 39._

**Cap. 39 La sabiduría del viento.**

**Slifer el dragón celestial.**

Ulrich estaba preocupado al ver a tan poderoso espíritu y sabía que los problemas que tenían eran demasiados.

-No te asustes-le dijo Seth-no olvides que aun contamos con la barrera de Kuriboh-.

-No lo creo-intervino Imperiex-porque gracias a las 5 cabezas de mi dragón puedo destruir todo ese muro de patéticas bolas de pelo-.

El dragón mítico lanzo 5 ataques gracias a sus 5 cabezas que destruyeron por completo la barrera de Kuriboh.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Ulrich.

**En la mansión…**

Güin se estremeció al sentir un terrible poder cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-Maestra, ¿está bien?-le pregunto Yumi.

-Es el poder más grande que he sentido en un duelo de espíritus, no se que clase de espíritu convoco Imperiex, pero algo si se y es que su poder es muy grande-.

Yumi se tenso al oír eso y miro preocupada hacia la esfera.

-Ulrich-.

**En el reino de las tinieblas….**

-Y si eso les gusto, esto les fascinara, dragón mítico ataca al paladín oscuro-.

El dragón lanzo su ataque y destruyo sin ningún problema al paladín oscuro y quitándole energía a Ulrich.

-Jajajaja, fuiste afortunado de que por la habilidad de tu paladín de incrementar tus puntos de ataque por cada dragón en el campo aumente su poder en 500 puntos, pero eso no importa mucho, después de todo yo ganare al final-.

-Eso es lo que crees-le dijo Seth mientras sacaba una carta-activare la carta hechizo doble impacto, la cual permitirá que los dos espíritus que formaron al paladín oscuro vuelvan en modo de defensa-.

El mago oscuro y el Buster Blade regresaron al campo con 2100 puntos de defensa.

-Luego cambiare al dragón avanzado a modo de defensa-.

El dragón de Seth cambio de posición y su poder disminuyo a 2500.

-Gracias maestro-.

-No me agradezcas nada y solo juega-le dijo Seth.

Ulrich saco su carta y dijo-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, sombreros mágicos, los cuales ocultaran a los espíritus de nuestro lado del campo-.

8 sombreros de mago entraron en el juego ocultando a cada espíritu que había del lado de Ulrich y Seth.

-Luego colocare una carta boca abajo, la cual también será oculta por los sombreros mágicos-.

Una carta apareció en el campo y los sombreros la ocultaron.

-Que entretenido, el juego de adivina donde esta-dijo Imperiex-siempre fue mi juego favorito, veamos son cuatro espíritus y una carta oculta, eso significa que tres están vacíos, dragón ataca el primero de la izquierda-.

El dragón lanzo su ataque, pero el sombrero estaba vacío.

-Bueno, queda uno menos, y eso solo hace más divertido el juego para mí, pero algo haría de esto una verdadera fiesta, oír sus gritos angustiosos cuando mi amo absorba sus almas jajaja-.

-Tienes un sentido del humor bastante enfermizo-le dijo Ulrich.

-Estás loco-le dijo Seth con asco.

-Nada más un poquito-dijo Imperiex-pero por ahora es tu turno Seth-.

Saco una carta-Pasare sin hacer ni una jugada-.

Ulrich tomo una carta y vio que se trataba de ojos azules, por un instante pensó en usarla, pero.

-Ulrich, sabes muy bien cual es la carta que debes jugar para derrotar a ese loco, no temas mi amigo, yo estoy contigo-.

-Gracias ojos azules-susurro Ulrich, pero Seth sabía muy bien lo que había dicho-pasare sin hacer jugada alguna-.

-Bien, creo que es mi turno de nuevo jeje-reía Imperiex-colocare una carta boca abajo y ahora dragón ataca el primer sombrero del lado derecho-.

El dragón volvió a lanzar su ataque, pero como el anterior el sombrero estaba vacío.

-Bueno, al parecer esto se esta poniendo muy emocionante jajaja-.

-Realmente eres un loco-dijo Seth mientras sacaba una carta-y ya es tiempo de ponerte un alto, vas a pagar muy caro lo que le hiciste a Moki-.

-¿Quién lo diría? El tipo duro tiene sentimientos. Ay, voy a llorar-se burlaba Imperiex.

Seth apretó los dientes molesto-Pronto lloraras-luego se quedo pensando en silencio-_"por mucho que quiera ser yo quien aplaste a ese infeliz debo recordar que ni mi dragón avanzado puede vencerlo y apenas he obtenido una pieza del rompecabezas para llamar a Exodia, la única oportunidad es que la luz convoque a un dios egipcio, pero para eso debo ayudarlo, pero primero debo ver que clase de carta tiene oculta"-_saliendo de sus pensamientos-colocare esta carta boca abajo y eso es todo-_._

Ulrich saco una carta, pero desgraciadamente no era la de un dios egipcio, así que tuvo que pasar su turno nuevamente.

-Jajajaja, es mi turno otra vez-reía Imperiex-dragón ataca el sombrero de en medio-.

El dragón ataco y esta vez Ulrich sonrió.

-Le diste justo al que tiene mi carta de trampa, el cilindro mágico, la cual absorberá tu poder y te lo regresara con el doble de fuerza-.

Tal como Ulrich había dicho el ataque se reflejo, pero Imperiex tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Buen intento, pero yo también tengo mi carta boca abajo, anulación de ataque, la cual detiene todo tipo de ataques, ya sea de tus propios espíritus o de los míos-.

Ulrich apretó los dientes al ver que su jugada había sido detenida por la carta de Imperiex.

-Pero además activare la carta deshace hechizos, con la cual tus queridos sombreros desaparecerán revelando a todos los espíritus que se escondían-.

Todos los espíritus que habían estado ocultos comenzaron a aparecer.

-Y cuando llegue mi próximo turno será el fin de alguno de ustedes, pero la pregunta es, ¿quién? Jajajaja-.

Seth estaba muy molesto y no se iba a permitir perder ante el maldito que le robo la vida a su hermano, por eso decidió que si el no podía vencerlo, entonces que al menos la luz lo hiciera.

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, revelación, gracias a esta carta puedo ver cualquier baraja que yo elija y poder acomodarlas en un orden preciso, y la baraja que elijo es la tuya Ulrich-.

Ulrich lo miro extrañado, pero aun así le dio su baraja, Seth las estuvo viendo hasta que finalmente encontró la que buscaba.

-Toma-le devolvió la baraja a Ulrich-y eso es todo lo que haré, en cuanto a ti, más vale que no lo arruines-.

Ulrich solo tomo su baraja, pero no pudo evitar mirar con enfado a su maestro.

Tomo la primera carta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la carta de Slifer el dragón celestial.

-Muy bien-Ulrich levanto la carta-cederé el poder de convoca al cráneo, mago oscuro y Buster Blade, pera convocar al todo poderoso Slifer el dragón celestial-.

Imperiex se protegió lo ojos mientras una gran luz comenzaba a brillar y tal como había pasado en la invocación de los otros dos dioses salieron del reino de las tinieblas.

-¡ULRICH!-Yumi suspiro aliviada al ver a su novio sano y salvo.

-Lo ha hecho-dijo Güin sonriendo-ha convocado al tercero de los dioses egipcios-.

Un gigantesco tornado de color rojo se había formado en el cielo y de él descendió el dios del viento Slifer el dragón celestial.

-Rinde tributo al dios Slifer-dijo Ulrich.

Slifer soltó un poderoso rugido que provoco que Imperiex se cubriera el rostro, pero aun así Imperiex no parecía preocupado.

-Debo admitir que es sorprendente que hayas convocado a otro de los dioses, pero el poder de Slifer depende del número de cartas en tu mano multiplicadas por 1000, y veo que solo tienes 3 cartas, lo que hace que su poder sea apenas de 3000-.

Ulrich apretó los dientes ante esa verdad, era cierto que Slifer era poderoso, pero eso solo cuanto más cartas tuviera en su mano.

-¿Quiere decir que si Ulrich tuviera las 6 cartas el poder de Slifer sería de 6000?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Efectivamente-respondió Güin.

-Eso no es bueno-intervino Raven-ya que ese dragón tiene un poder de 5000 puntos-.

-No te preocupes, una cosa buena de Seth es que el siempre tiene un plan maestro-dijo Güin con una gran sonrisa.

-Y Ulrich no es alguien que se rinda fácilmente-intervino Odd.

-Si de veras están tan seguro de tu victoria, entonces porque no atacas de una vez-le dijo Seth-serías conocido como el maestro que destruyo a un dios-.

-Eso me gusta-.

-Muchacho, cuando Imperiex lance su ataque ordena al gran Slifer que contraataque, ¿entendido?-dijo Seth.

Ulrich asintió sin duda alguna.

-Muy bien, dragón mítico ataca a Slifer-.

El dragón mítico lanzo su ataque.

-Slifer manifiéstate-grito Ulrich.

Slifer genero una descarga de relámpago que lanzo contra el dragón mítico.

Ambos ataques chocaron generando una gran corriente de aire, pero cuando todos creían que Imperiex iba a ganar algo sucedió, Slifer consiguió destruir al dragón mítico para el asombro de todos, menos de Ulrich y Güin.

-Pero, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué Slifer derroto a mi dragón?-preguntaba Imperiex y luego se puso furioso-Tramposos, ¿cómo es posible que Slifer haya sido capaz de vencer al dragón mítico?-.

Seth se rió antes de responder-Estabas tan enfocado en convertirte en el primero en destruir a un dios que no te diste cuenta de que active la habilidad de mi dragón avanzado-.

-¿Habilidad? Exijo una explicación-.

-Como digas, antes de que ambos ataques chocaran envié a mi dragón al cementerio, al hacer esto se activa su habilidad especial, la cual permite que cada duelista saque cartas hasta tener 6 en su mano-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así que cuando la luz tuvo otras seis cartas el poder del gran Slifer se elevo a 6000-.

-Gracias maestro-.

-No digas nada, solo encárgate de él de una buena vez-.

Ulrich asintió sonriendo-es hora de que pagues por todo lo que hiciste Imperiex, Slifer ataca sus puntos de vida directamente-.

Slifer lanzo su ataque más poderoso impactándolo contra Imperiex quien perdió el duelo.

-No…puede….ser….yo….soy invencible, yo soy imparable, yo soy Imperiex-estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo explotara.

Ulrich miro a Slifer, quien desapareció del campo, luego tanto el como Seth cayeron de rodillas, si que había sido un duelo muy duro.

Kisara se acerco a curarlos, curo primero a Ulrich, pero cuando se quiso acercar a Seth.

-Puedo cuidarme solo-le dijo levantándose y marchándose seguido por Güin.

-Algunas cosas no cambian-opino Kenneth y Odd, Cyborg y chico bestia asintieron.

-No lo creo así-dijo Ulrich.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto su novia.

-Cuando estábamos peleando con Imperiex hubo algo diferente en él, era como si en verdad intentara trabajar en equipo, incluso me dio mucha ayuda en el reino de las tinieblas, y esta el hecho de que me ayudo a invocar a Slifer-.

-Tal vez en el fondo sea una muy buena persona-opino Aelita.

-Si, pero muuuuyyyy en el fondo-dijo chico bestia.

-Por ahora deben volver a la mansión-les dijo Kisara-no creo que sea conveniente que la maestra y Seth se queden solos por el momento-.

-Si es su hermana, ¿Por qué la llama maestra?-pregunto Odd.

Kisara se encogió en hombros-Por respeto, después de todo es una maestra del milenio y algún día todos ustedes lo serán-.

Todos se pusieron contentos con esa noticia, pero Kenneth, Odd y chico bestia eran los que saltaban de un lugar a otro.

**En la isla oscura….**

Yubel estaba enterada de la derrota de Imperiex y de cómo su hermano había logrado convocar a otro dios egipcio, justo en ese momento Drago le hablo.

-El momento ha llegado, la hora de liberar a mi ejército en las tres distintas dimensiones ha llegado, es hora de reunir todas las almas para mi gran ascenso-.

La voz de Drago dejo de oírse-Muy bien padre. Cumpliré con tus deseos y el universo volverá a temblar ante la sola mención de tu nombre-.

Yubel salió del salón del trono y dirigió sus pasos hacia la parte más baja del palacio, donde cumpliría la orden de su amo.

**De regreso a la mansión….**

Güin les dio la tarde libre a todos para enfado de Seth y ahora estaban en el salón de juegos, ya que cuando se enteraron de su tarde libre Cyborg le exigió la revancha pendiente a Kenneth, quien sin titubeos acepto.

Ahora Kenneth, Odd, Cyborg y chico bestia competían en una carrera, esta vez Cyborg no se iba dejar ganar.

-Eso ya lo veremos-les dijo Kenneth a sus amigos con sonrisa burlona.

Mientras ellos jugaban, Ulrich hablaba con Robin sobre su hermana, debido a que Robin siendo un gran detective quería saber todo acerca de ella.

Yumi y Raven jugaba una partida de ajedrez, mientras Aelita y Starfire hablaban entre ellas.

-Jaja, volví a ganar-dijo Kenneth contento.

Nuevamente los tres competidores se quedaron estáticos y aunque estaban molestos, Odd fue el más específico.

-Pequeño demonio-.

Odd comenzó a estrangular a Kenneth (al estilo Homero-Bart).

-¡AGH!-era lo único que Kenneth podía decir, pero luego tomo el control que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a golpear a Odd en la cabeza.

Finalmente ambos terminaron jadeando.

-¿Están bien?-les pregunto Cyborg.

Ambos asintieron y Odd grito.

-¡EXIJO LA REVANCHA!-.

-Y yo acepto, ¿alguien más quiere?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Por supuesto que yo-dijo Cyborg al ver que ambos estaban bien-no me detendré hasta recuperar mi titulo del rey de los videojuegos-.

-Pues comiencen a jugar-les dijo Kenneth.

Y nuevamente inicio un combate entre esos cuatro.

-Tanto escándalo por un videojuego-dijo Raven con algo de molestia.

-Kenneth y Odd han sido siempre así, desde que se conocen ambos se han vuelto muy buenos amigos, pero en verdad son algo competitivos-dijo Yumi.

En ese momento Aelita y Starfire se acercaron.

-Debiste ver como se pusieron cuando….hubo esa disputa entre tu y Ulrich por causa de William-esto lo dijo con cierto temor, ya que a Yumi se le revolvía el estomago con solo oír ese nombre.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto rápidamente Starfire al ver el cambio de Yumi.

Aelita le sonrió agradecida-Pues verán…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Yumi y yo entramos corriendo, pero en ese momento Yumi estaba muy mal, así que yo me acerque a ambos, pero ellos estaban muy entretenidos con un videojuego.

Como no me hacían el menor caso desconecte la TV.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Estaba acabando con su rubio trasero-me dijo Kenneth.

Odd hizo una señal de poco-Esta a un tanto así de vencerte cuando ella lo desconecto-.

-A ver si es cierto rubio asqueroso-le dijo Kenneth antes de lanzarse sobre mi novio y pues ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Yo trate de separarlos, pero cuando vi que nada funcionaba los tome de las orejas a ambos y los obligue a calmarse.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse de esa historia, eso fue algo muy divertido.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí hacer eso con Cyborg y chico bestia?-se pregunto Raven.

-Y yo que pensé que eras una chica tierna y dulce-dijo Starfire sonriendo.

-Dulce es, tierna también, pero también puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa-dijo Yumi.

-Jaja soy invencible-exclamo Kenneth con alegría.

Era la tercera victoria de Kenneth en los videojuegos y los tres chicos estaban furiosos y abatidos.

-Soy el mejor-.

Antes de que pudieran exigirle la revancha un sirviente entro.

-Disculpen, pero los maestros quieren verlos-.

Los chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Seth.

Al entrar se encontraron con Kisara y Anthea.

-Siéntense jóvenes guerreros-les indico Güin.

-¿Qué ocurre maestra?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Algo extraño sucede-comenzó Güin-desde hace un momento Seth y yo sentimos una gran fuerza oscura que parece estar liberándose, no estamos seguros de que pueda ser-.

-Pero de algo si estamos seguros y es que no será nada bueno-intervino Seth.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que planea Drago exactamente?-pregunto Yumi.

-Se sabe lo que hay en la mente de Drago hasta que lo pone en marcha-dijo Güin.

-Y cuando lo hace el miedo es lo único que existe-.

-Eso lo se por experiencia-dijo Raven al recordar la ocasión en que su padre llego a su mundo.

-No me cabe duda de eso-dijo Seth con toda su frialdad.

A Robin se le estaba agotando su paciencia con el trato que ese maestro le daba a su novia.

-Es por eso que deben aprender a controlar la invocación lo antes posible, ya que las fuerzas malignas son fuertes, Drago es un ser que nunca ha sido vencido, se le conoce como el rey de las tinieblas, señor de la oscuridad, monarca del mal y rey serpentera-les explico Güin.

-¿Qué significa serpentera?-pregunto Odd.

-Que nunca morirá-les dijo Güin.

-Y hasta ahora nadie ha descubierto como vencerlo-.

-Por eso deben estar preparados para su enfrentamiento contra él-.

-Les prometo maestros que no les fallare-les dijo Ulrich y el resto lo apoyo.

Güin sonrió ante sus palabras y aunque Seth no lo demostrara también estaba feliz con esa determinación.

**En la isla oscura….**

Yubel llego a una especie de caverna, donde había un gran agujero negro, del cual salían lamentos de personas, los cuales le hubieran erizado el pelo a cualquiera, pero no a Yubel.

-Ya es hora de que el universo tiemble ante los que han caído en el abismo jajajaja-.

Al parecer algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 39, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo Yubel liberara al ejército de Drago y el terror llegara a todo el mundo, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_no te preocupes, se que la escuela puede llegar a ser mu tediosa, lo importante es que te guste mi fic y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo Yubel liberara a gran parte del ejército de Drago para que reúnan las almas necesarias para el despertar, así es, el despertar de Drago se aproxima, así como la batalla final, espero que no te pierdas los próximos duelos, porque aun queda la revancha de Ulrich contra Koragg, y el duelo entre dos hermanos, Ulrich y Yubel. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que bueno que ya mejoraste amiga._

**Ashrriel: **_respondiendo a tu pregunta, algunas cartas son inventadas y otras si salieron en la serie, pero es muy difícil acordarme de tantas jeje. El dragón mítico es la carta que usaron los 5 grandes para vencer a Yugi y Seth en el mundo virtual luego de la derrota de Pegasus. Espero que te haya gustado el fic y que te encuentres muy bien, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque las más grandes batallas se acercan, Drago esta a punto de emerger y Ulrich junto a sus amigos tendrán la batalla de sus vidas._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, me entristece que no pueda convencerte de la pareja Seth y Güin, pero bueno es los gustos de cada quien. No te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque falta muy poco para la ansiada batalla con Drago. Espero que te encuentres muy bien._

**Juli: **_gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste mi fic._

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos a todas._

_Nos vemos luego._


	41. Los muertos caminan

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, pero primero quiero disculparme con Ashrriel, porque creo que hubo un pequeño mal entendido. El duelo de Ulrich contra Yubel no se llevara a cabo en este capítulo, falta otro duelo más para esa batalla, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que va a ser un duelo espectacular, pero en este capítulo habrá un pequeño encuentro entre esos dos hermanos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**Cap. 40 Los muertos caminan.**

Al día siguiente los chicos habían vuelto a su entrenamiento, pero notaron que los maestros se veían preocupados y este hecho se fortaleció con que Güin les pidiera a Kisara y Anthea que vieran las noticias.

Durante el entrenamiento, ambos maestros parecían distraídos, como si esperaran que algo pasara.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que esos días iban a comenzar las más horrendas pesadillas de todas.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel se encontraba meditando en aquel lugar donde estaba ese enorme agujero negro mientras musitaba un hechizo.

-Que las almas de los guerreros caídos recorran del mundo, que traigan el miedo a todo aquel que se atraviese en su camino, que toda la raza humana tiemble ante el nombre de su nuevo amo-.

Una gran cantidad de espectros comenzó a emerger del abismo mientras aullaban llenos de dolor.

-Su dolor se calmara cuando el gran amo surja de nuevo. Desde las profundidades del abismo levántense mis sirvientes en todo el mundo-.

**En un hospital de Francia…**

En las recamara en que se encontraban cada uno de los guerreros de Yubel que habían sido vencidos (incluyendo a Jeremy, Hopper, Sam y William) comenzaron a abrir sus ojos.

**En cementerios de todo el mundo….**

La tierra que cubría cada una de las tumbas comenzaron a brincar, era como si algo intentara salir, finalmente una mano cadavérica emergió.

**En la isla oscura…..**

Yubel, quien había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo ese tiempo, finalmente los abrió y con una sonrisa maligna musito una terrible oración.

-Y ahora, los muertos vivientes los devoraran-.

Tras eso todos los espectros abandonaron la isla y se dirigieron a distintas partes del mundo.

**Nueva York…**

Un hombre se disponía a subir a su carro, cuando de repente vio a una persona caminar torpemente hacia él, parecía que estaba muy enfermo, por lo que decidió ayudarlo.

-Señor, ¿se siente bien?-.

Pero cuando se acerco quedo horrorizado, aquel hombre tenía la cara desfigurada y le faltaba un ojo y algunos pedazos de piel, además de que de sus dientes salía sangre.

Al hombre retrocedió asustado, pero por la espalda otras "personas" como la que tenía al frente lo sujetaron y comenzaron a morderlo, uniéndoseles el primero que había llegado.

-¡AHHHHHH!-el grito se oyó en toda la manzana.

Esa noche se cobro la primera víctima, pero en todo el mundo ocurría algo parecido.

**En el hospital….**

Los cuerpos de Jeremy, Hopper, William, Sam, Prieto, Jafar y Esmeralda abandonaron el hospital.

Afuera había otro grupo de muertos esperándolos, luego comenzaron a seguirlos atacando a cuanta persona se le pusiera enfrente.

Esa noche la luna brillaba de un intenso color rojo.

**En la isla oscura…..**

Yubel había vuelto al salón del trono cuando entraron Koragg y Xana.

-Mi lady, es maravilloso que nuestros ejércitos finalmente hayan sido liberados, el terror de los humanos es algo exquisito-dijo Xana mientras pasaba su lengua de una manera muy sensual, si le puede llamar.

-Mi lady-intervino Koragg-la hermandad del mal y Azula quieren saber en que momento se les dará la orden de atacar-.

Yubel solo se sentó en su trono antes de responder.

-El ataque final se llevara a cabo solo cuando yo lo diga, espero que con eso tengan suficiente-.

Koragg asintió, pero Xana quería saber una cosa.

-Ama, yo quisiera saber, ¿Cuándo podre vengarme de Aelita?-.

Yubel la miro de manera fastidiada-Tu obsesión con esa chiquilla no significa nada para mí, completar la magnificencia de mi padre es lo único que importa-.

-Pero gran Yubel….-protesto Xana.

-Silencio, solo hasta que mi padre regrese y solo hasta entonces tú podrás llevar a cabo tu triste revancha y eso no se discute-.

Xana solo guardo silencio, definitivamente era más poderosa que antes, pero debía recordar que ahora era la sierva de alguien muy superior a ella.

-Por ahora, tengo que ir a hacer una pequeña visita-.

Koragg y Xana la vieron marcharse.

**En la mansión…**

Los chicos ya habían logrado mantener la invocación de sus espíritus, lo que provoco que sus maestros los felicitaran, aunque en el caso de Seth solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza.

-Ahora viene la parte difícil-dijo Güin-Ulrich, ahora debes aprender a invocar a los dioses egipcios de esa misma forma-.

-Y ¿cómo lo hago?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Primero quiero que el resto se retire a descansar, todos ustedes han logrado progresos muy grandes, pero lo que vamos a enseñarle a Ulrich requiere toda la atención de Seth y la mía-.

-Pero, ¿por qué no podemos quedarnos?-pregunto Odd.

-Porque la energía que la luz liberara será tan grande que prácticamente podría lastimarlos a todos ustedes, en especial a aquellos que dejaron que les robaran sus poderes-.

Nuevamente Raven se tenso, aunque ya sabían la razón por la que Seth se comportaba de esa forma, como les había dicho la maestra Güin, eso no justificaba su comportamiento.

-Por ahora retírense, les pido que vean las noticias junto a Kisara y Anthea y si ven algo que no sea normal o que parezca obra de la oscuridad, avísenos-.

Todos asintieron y regresaron a la mansión, aunque Yumi le dio una mirada de ánimo a su novio.

-¿Entonces que hago?-pregunto cuando todos se habían ido.

-Esta vez va a ser algo complicado Ulrich, ya que no solo debes encontrar el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad, sino también el balance entre los cuatro elementos-.

-Y ¿eso cómo lo hago?-.

-Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tu mismo-le dijo Güin.

-A menos que no seas lo bastante bueno para hacerlo-dijo Seth.

Ulrich se estaba impacientando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Kisara llego corriendo.

-¡MAESTROS!-.

Cuando Kisara llego comenzó a recuperar un poco de aire, algo que Güin aprovecho para preguntarle.

-¿Qué ocurre Kisara?-.

-Deben…venir….hay una noticia en la TV-les dijo agitada.

Los maestros regresaron a la mansión seguidos por Ulrich y Kisara.

**En el salón principal….**

Los chicos se encontraban viendo las noticias cuando llegaron Ulrich y los demás.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Seth.

Anthea señalo la TV, donde una conductora de noticias estaba transmitiendo algo que los conmociono.

-Se han reportado en todas partes del mundo un atentado que ha cobrado varias víctimas, las cuales fueron descubiertas totalmente pálidos y con los ojos en blanco, sin embargo los doctores afirman que están vivos, en este momento le transmitiremos una imagen en vivo-.

Un reportero apareció en el aparato, estaba en una calle donde la ambulancia y los policías recogían un cuerpo.

-Muy buenos días tengan todos-empezó el reportero-como podrá ver detrás de mí, están recogiendo el cuerpo de una de las víctimas de este terrible atentado, uno que no esta afectando solo a Francia sino también a todas las grandes ciudades del mundo. Hasta ahora se desconocen las causas de estos efectos, ya que las personas mostraban una palidez que prácticamente se veían como fantasmas, sus ojos estaban en blanco y su boca estaba abierta, esto y además del hecho de que en todas las víctimas se les aprecia una expresión de terror, como si lo que los hubiera atacado no fuera de este mundo-.

-¿La policía tiene alguna pista?-pregunto la conductora.

-Hasta ahora la policía esta tan confundida como el resto de la gente, se espera que puedan dar con el responsable de estos actos antes de que vuelva a atacar-.

-Gracias-dijo la conductora cuando el reportero concluyo-les mantendremos informados de cualquier avance, pero le pedimos a la audiencia tener extremo cuidado-.

Cuando la noticia termino Anthea apago la TV, todas las miradas se pusieron sobre los maestros, que meditaban todos esos sucesos.

-Ha comenzado-dijo Güin después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Robin.

-La guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad-respondió Güin.

-Pero, ¿qué sucede con esas personas?-pregunto Aelita.

-Adivina-Seth se dirigió a Ulrich-tu linda hermanita ha liberado al ejército de Drago y eso ha provocado lo que acaban de ver-.

Al oír eso la cara de Ulrich se lleno de incredulidad.

-Eso no es cierto, Zelinda nunca….-.

-Abre los ojos-lo interrumpió Seth bruscamente-tal vez sea tu hermana, pero ahora es la sirvienta más leal de Drago, por lo que es una amenaza para el universo y debe ser destruida-.

Ulrich miro a Seth enfadado y salió corriendo.

-¡ULRICH!-grito Yumi.

Pero Ulrich solo siguió corriendo.

-Típico, como espera salvar al mundo si no puede aceptar que Yubel ya no es su hermana-dijo Seth.

-Sabe, para ser un maestro es bastante desagradable-dijo Yumi molesta y siguió a Ulrich.

El resto de los chicos se retiro dejando solos a Güin y Seth.

-Seth, debemos hablar-dijo Güin.

-¿Sobre que?-.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien-.

Seth solo suspiro enfadado.

**En el jardín….**

Ulrich salió y cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con sus puños repetidamente, las palabras de Seth resonaban en su mente.

-_Tal vez sea tú hermana, pero ahora es la sirvienta más leal de Drago, por lo que es una amenaza para el universo y debe ser destruida_-.

Ulrich no quería aceptarlo, él creía que en Yubel aun había algo de Zelinda, su hermana mayor, aquella que siempre lo protegió y quien fuera su primera maestra, ya que fue ella quien le enseño artes marciales.

-Ulrich-dijo una voz suavemente.

Ulrich no se molesto en voltear, él conocía muy bien esa voz.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yumi-¿quieres hablar al respecto?-.

Ulrich volteo a verla con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y se lanzo hacia los brazos de Yumi, quien le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarlo.

-No le hagas caso a Seth, estoy segura de que hay una forma de recuperar a tu hermana y yo te ayudare a encontrarla-.

Ulrich se calmo y vio a Yumi con una mirada llena de gratitud, Yumi lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en los labios para levantarle el ánimo.

-Oh no es tierno-dijo una voz burlona.

Ulrich y Yumi se separaron rápidamente, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Zelinda-dijo Ulrich.

Yubel hizo una mueca de asco al oír ese nombre.

-Mi nombre es Yubel-dijo con furia, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-pero debo decir que es bueno verte de nuevo hermano-.

-¿A qué viniste?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Solo quería ver a mi hermano, ¿eso esta mal?-pregunto Yubel haciendo un puchero.

-No me hagas reír, se que buscas otra cosa-dijo Yumi.

Yubel solo sonrió de manera diabólica-Eres muy lista y también muy linda, ahora veo porque mi hermano te ama con tanta locura, pero no vine para que te entrometas en esto-Yubel abrió la palma de su mano una ráfaga de aire golpeo a Yumi haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡YUMI NOOO!-grito Ulrich.

-Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente hermano-.

-Zelinda detente, esa no eres tú-.

-Tienes razón, soy mejor-.

Ulrich se estaba enfadando, tomo su rompecabezas y dijo el conjuro-¡YUGIOH!-.

-Así que vamos a pelear-dijo Yubel sonriendo y quitándose la capa-por el poder de las tinieblas-.

Yubel tenía la misma ropa de la ocasión en que peleo con Seth y Güin.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa sádica.

Ulrich se lanzo contra Yubel y trato de darle un golpe, pero Yubel lo detuvo con su mano sin mucha dificultad.

-Vaya, que impresionante, te has vuelto muy fuerte, tus brazos han desarrollado mucho musculo, con razón tantas chicas te adoran-.

Ulrich trato de darle una patada, pero nuevamente Yubel detuvo su ataque y lo arrojo al suelo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Por favor hermano, todo lo que sabes de combate yo te lo enseñe-se burlaba Yubel.

-Tal vez, pero aprendí alguno trucos nuevos-.

Ulrich se lanzo al ataque y cuando parecía que le iba a dar un puñetazo le dio una patada, este cambio tan repentino tomo por sorpresa a Yubel, quien del asombro casi cae al suelo.

-Te lo dije-dijo Ulrich con una gran sonrisa.

Yubel solo sonrió-Creo que me voy a divertir contigo hermanito, pero porque no aumentamos el nivel de la pelea-.

Tras eso Yubel comenzó a usar el poder de las tinieblas.

-Ulrich-se oyó la voz de ojos azules-invoca mi poder, ya sabes como hacerlo-.

Ulrich asintió e invoco el poder de su dragón.

Ante esto Yubel solo sonrió aun más.

-Esta va a ser la pelea más divertida que hemos tenido-.

En ese momento Yumi comenzaba a reaccionar y cuando se recupero se quedo estática con lo que vio.

-¡ULRICH!-grito, pero Ulrich no la escucho.

Yubel se lanzo contra Ulrich a una velocidad impresionante, Ulrich alcanzo a protegerse con sus brazos, pero aun así el golpe fue duro.

Mientras que Yumi no sabía que hacer, quería ayudar a su novio, pero sabía que si sus maestros no pudieron contra esa malvada, ella menos, pero entonces recordó a sus amigos y corrió hacia la mansión.

Ulrich le lanzo una patada a Yubel quien la recibió directamente.

-Esto es muy divertido, es como en los viejos tiempos-.

-Solo que en esos tiempos practicábamos por diversión y tú no tratabas de herir gente inocente-.

Yubel cambio su expresión a una de odio-Nadie es inocente-.

El combate entre hermanos continúo.

**En los pasillos de la mansión….**

Los chicos se disculpaban con los titanes por la actitud de Seth, pero ellos le dijeron que no importaba, que tarde o temprano entendería su error.

-Pues yo creo que será tarde, con esa actitud suya-dijo Kenneth.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Yumi llego.

-Chicos, de prisa Ulrich esta en peligro-.

Tan pronto como les dijo eso salieron corriendo hacia el jardín.

**En la pelea…**

Ulrich y Yubel ya se habían alejado de la mansión y ahora se encontraban peleando en un claro del bosque.

Ulrich sujeto a Yubel por la espalda-Por favor Zelinda, detén esta locura que no nos conducirá a ningún lado-.

-La princesa nunca se rinde, solo conquista-dijo Yubel zafándose y lanzando a Ulrich contra el suelo.

Ulrich apenas esquivo el siguiente ataque de Yubel, pero debido al entrenamiento se encontraba cansado y no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a resistir.

-Debiste haberte unido a mí cuando tuviste la oportunidad hermanito, de esa forma seguiríamos tan unidos como siempre-.

-Yo aun te quiero Zelinda, por favor no lo hagas-.

-Me abandonaste, tú y nuestra madre-.

-Eso no es cierto, nuestra madre trato de salvarte-.

-¡MENTIRAS!-Yubel pateo a Ulrich en el estomago.

Ulrich recibió varios golpes de su hermana que termino en el suelo cansado.

-Ya es hora de terminar esto-.

Yubel genero una esfera verde que pensaba lanzar contra su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo unos rayos verdes la golpearon, aunque no lograron herirla si la alejaron de Ulrich.

-Aléjate de mi novio-le advirtió Yumi.

Yumi y el resto del equipo habían llegado a tiempo.

-No importa, tengo suficiente poder para vencerlos a todos-.

-¿En serio?-esa era la voz de Seth, quien había llegado acompañado por Güin.

Todos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

-Veo que me han arrebatado la victoria de mis manos-dijo Yubel y con una sonrisa malévola agrego-pero teman a los muertos vivientes-.

Tras eso desapareció.

-Eso no me gusto-dijo Kenneth.

-No tienes ni idea de la gravedad de eso Kenneth-dijo Güin.

-La guerra ha comenzado-dijo Seth mirando a la luna.

Yumi ayudo a Ulrich a ponerse de pie.

-Pero les aseguro que no permitiré que Drago gane, vamos a detenerlo y algún día recuperare a mi hermana-.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 40, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo los padres de Ulrich aparecerán y además Yubel tendrá un recuentro con su madre, a quien ha odiado desde ese día fatal, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, la primera pelea de Ulrich y Yubel casi termina con el triunfo de Yubel, pero bueno aun queda otro duelo antes del definitivo entre estos dos hermanos, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque Yubel se topara frente a frente con su madre, veremos que pasara cuando su madre intente recuperarla, luego el duelo de la revancha entre Ulrich y Koragg, el duelo definitivo y finalmente la batalla final, no te los pierdas. Espero que te encuentres muy bien._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por tu comentario y tienes mucha razón, la guerra ha comenzado, los ejércitos de muertos vivientes han sido liberados, lo que significa que el retorno de Drago esta cada vez más cerca. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, y continúa con tus fics, ya que ambos van muy bien._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas disfrutado la pelea entre Ulrich y Yubel, aunque fue un poco corta, pero el duelo final entre ellos dos esta cada vez más cerca, así como también la batalla final entre la luz y la oscuridad, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos. Por cierto, espero que escribas otros fics muy pronto, ya que los dos que has escrito me han gustado, espero que te encuentres muy bien._

**Airam09: **_gracias por tu comentario y espero que hayas estado muy bien en este tiempo de ausencia, también espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Respecto a Sissy, ella no se volverá aliada de Drago, pero si tratara de romper la relación de Ulrich y Yumi, y la batalla final esta cada vez más cerca, el ascenso del rey se esta acercando ahora más por la liberación de sus ejércitos. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y continua así con tu fic, ya que vas muy bien._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y siempre lo dejo en la parte más interesante porque eso le da más emoción jajaja. Espero que te encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo, no te pierdas el próximo, porque nos acercamos al final._

_Un abrazo a todas y mis mejores deseos._

_Nos vemos luego._


	42. Un cruel recuentro

_Comienza el capítulo 41 y uno de los recuentros más dolorosos, quizás el momento más doloroso de todo el fic, pero que al final tendrá un resultado positivo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**Cap. 41 Un cruel recuentro.**

Un carro se acercaba a la mansión de Seth, dentro de el venía una pareja.

-Querido se razonable, Ulrich tiene que…..-.

-Volver al Kadic y dejarse de tonterías como estas, sus estudios me están costando una fortuna-.

Adelia suspiro, definitivamente su esposo era demasiado terco para comprender muchas cosas.

**En la mansión…**

Los chicos se encontraban desayunando y aunque platicaban entre ellos, Ulrich solo se mantenía en silencio.

-Disculpen-dijo poniéndose de pie-pero no tengo hambre-.

Ulrich abandono el salón seguido por Yumi, quien estaba muy preocupada por su novio.

-Oh, pobre de nuestro amigo Ulrich-dijo Starfire.

-Ha estado así desde que tuvo ese combate con Yubel-dijo Aelita.

-Y todavía le falta el duelo definitivo-observo Kenneth-en el que uno de los dos perderá su alma-.

Seth y Güin permanecían en silencio, aunque ambos pensaban lo mismo, justo en ese momento un sirviente entro.

-Disculpe señor, pero lo buscan-.

Seth asintió y fue al recibidor seguido por Güin.

**En otro lado de la ciudad…..**

Yubel había caminaba por las calles y para no llamar la atención había cambiado su ropa a una más normal.

Mientras caminaba no dejaba de recibir halagos de los hombres que la veían, pero ella simplemente los ignoraba y seguía caminando, fue en un momento en que cruzo por un callejón cuando una pandilla de maleantes la intercepto.

-Hola preciosa-dijo uno de esos pillos.

-¿Qué esa una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como este?-dijo otro mientras miraba a el cuerpo de Yubel con deseo.

-Tranquilícense-dijo el que parecía ser el jefe-yo seré el primero en disfrutar del cuerpo de esta belleza-.

Yubel no respondía, ni siquiera los tomaba en cuenta, lo único que hizo fue continuar caminando.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa preciosa?-el jefe se interpuso en su camino-eres muy hermosa-.

Acerco su mano a la mejilla de Yubel, pero antes de que pudiera rozarla Yubel lo atrapo del brazo.

-A mi nadie me toca-Yubel pateo al líder de esa pandilla, quien cayó al suelo bruscamente.

-Maldita, mátenla-ordeno.

Sus hombres sacaron cuchillos y pistolas y atacaron a Yubel.

En el callejón se oyeron los gritos de aquellos hombres que trataron de violar a la mujer equivocada.

Todos aquellos hombres estaban tirados en el suelo mientras por sus bocas escurría sangre, el jefe estaba aterrado, aquella mujer no era humana.

Yubel se acerco a él con una mirada llena de frialdad.

-¿Qué clase de criatura eres?-pregunto aterrado.

Yubel acerco su rostro hasta el de aquel hombre-Soy la verdugo del mundo-.

El hombre tenía los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba de pies a cabeza, lo último que vio fue la mano de esa chica dirigiéndose hacia él.

Un grito desgarrador se oyó en toda esa calle, pero nadie pareció oírlo.

Yubel se retiro mientras dejaba tras de sí los cuerpos de aquellos tontos que creyeron poder aprovecharse de la más terrible amenaza del universo.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un parque donde varios niños jugaban con una pelota, los miro y pensó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pelear por un lugar tan vacío o por un destino que es inevitable? No lo entiendo. Su destino esta sellado, es tiempo, tiempo de que el terror regrese. Pero primero debo encargarme de ciertos asuntos familiares-.

Tras eso Yubel se retiro del lugar.

**En la mansión…..**

Ulrich y Yumi estaba en el jardín.

-Ulrich, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado con tu hermana-le dijo Yumi.

-No te preocupes, no es culpa de nadie, excepto de Drago, él es el responsable de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, el causo todo este daño a mi familia-.

Yumi tomo la mano de Ulrich.

-No puedo saber como te sientes ante todo esto Ulrich, pero si puedo decirte algo. Cuentas conmigo y con nuestros amigos, nuestros viejos amigos Kenneth, Aelita y Odd, y no olvides que ahora tenemos nuevos amigos Robin, Starfire, chico bestia, Raven y Cyborg. Cuentas con cada uno de nosotros y te prometo que te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos para recuperar a tu hermana-.

-Gracias Yumi-le dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa.

Yumi sonrió también y le dio un tierno beso a su novio, realmente lo amaba y por eso le dolía verlo sufrir y ella lo entendía muy bien, si Drago se hubiera llevado a Hiroki, ella estaría igual de triste que Ulrich, pero sabía que Ulrich habría estado a su lado en todo momento y por eso le tocaba hacer lo mismo por él, cuando se separaron vieron que Kisara había llegado.

-Kisara, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Ulrich al ver la expresión de preocupación de Kisara.

-Ulrich, alguien te quiere ver-.

Ulrich la miro confundido y entro a la mansión seguido por Yumi, cuando llegaron al salón principal Ulrich se sorprendió al ver a sus padres ahí.

-Ulrich, hijo-Adelia corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Los padres de Ulrich-respondió Odd.

-Oh que maravilloso poder conocer a los padres de nuestro amigo Ulrich-dijo Starfire contenta.

-A la Sra. Adelia si, el Sr. Stern es harina de otro costal-le dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Solo les diré-fue Odd quien respondió-que el padre de Ulrich no es alguien que quisieras conocer con mucho entusiasmo-.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Ulrich algo confundido.

-Solo vinimos a visitarte Ulrich….-dijo Adelia, pero fue interrumpida.

-No es así, vinimos para llevarte de vuelta al Kadic, ya has perdido mucho tiempo en estas tonterías y debes ponerte al tanto con los estudios-le dijo su padre.

Al oír eso Ulrich abrió los ojos demasiado, aunque no le sorprendía mucho eso de su padre.

-Ven lo que digo-dijo Odd.

Antes de que Ulrich le respondiera a su padre, Güin hablo.

-Disculpe Sr. Pero podría decirme que motivos tiene para querer llevárselo-.

-¿Le parece poco el hecho de que mi hijo se ha retrasado demasiado en sus estudios? Su educación me esta costando una fortuna y él ni siquiera se esfuerza-.

Ulrich iba a responder, pero Seth lo detuvo.

-Deja que nosotros arreglemos esto-.

Ulrich no estaba muy convencido, pero al ver la expresión de su padre prefirió abandonar el salón.

Yumi trato de seguirlo, pero Raven la detuvo.

-Necesita estar solo en este momento-.

El Sr. Stern seguía esperando para poder llevarse a su hijo, pese a la mirada significativa de su esposa.

-¿Por qué no pasan al salón y hablamos?-sugirió Güin.

Adelia acepto con gusto, pero el Sr. Stern soltó un bufido de molestia, cuando los cuatro se retiraron Robin hablo.

-Ese señor no se parece en nada a Ulrich-.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Kenneth.

**En el jardín…**

Ulrich estaba sentado en el césped, estaba preocupado, si su padre se lo llevaba ¿eso significaría que Drago podría capturarlo con facilidad? Aunque Ulrich nunca se rendiría sin pelear-

Siempre había tratado de demostrarle lo que valía a su padre, pero se daba cuenta de cuan inútiles eran todos sus esfuerzos, ya que para su padre nada era suficiente.

-Hola hermano-dijo una voz bastante conocida para él.

Ulrich rápidamente se puso de pie y vio que Yubel había regresado.

-¿Qué quieres hermana?-esto último lo dejo en un tono que era una mezcla de furia y dolor.

Yubel le respondió con aire despreocupado-Dejamos algo pendiente-.

Yubel lanzo una esfera verde que Ulrich esquivo a penas.

-Y creo que debemos terminarlo-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si eso quieres-Ulrich tomo el rompecabezas e invoco el conjuro-¡YUGIOH!-.

Yubel quien ya estaba transformada sonrió aun más-A divertirnos-.

**En el salón comedor…..**

Güin y Seth hablaban con los padres de Ulrich tratándoles de explicarles las consecuencias que habría si se lo llevaban.

-Yo estoy consiente de eso-dijo Adelia.

-Lo se Adelia, ya que usted es descendiente del faraón y por lo tanto no es difícil convencerla-dijo Güin.

-En cuanto usted, creí que ya habíamos arreglado todo-dijo Seth viendo al Sr. Stern.

-Ustedes deben entender que solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo y que por eso debería estar en el Kadic en este momento y no perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías-.

-Puede llevarse a Ulrich-dijo Güin-lléveselo y no tendrá la más mínima oportunidad de enfrentar a los guerreros de Drago, su ejército ya ha silo liberado y están causando estragos alrededor del mundo-.

-Si se refiere a esos atentados, no tienen nada que ver con cuentos egipcios, son terroristas o alguna nueva enfermedad-dijo el Sr. Stern.

Güin y Seth solo negaron con la cabeza, como era posible que hubiera gente tan testaruda.

**En el salón principal….**

Todos esperaban los resultados de aquella conversación, pero Yumi esperaba algo más, caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada.

-Oye me estas mareando-dijo Kenneth.

Yumi ni siquiera lo escucho-Ulrich ya se tardo mucho, voy a buscarlo-.

Yumi salió hacia el jardín corriendo.

-Se ve que lo ama mucho-dijo Starfire.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Odd.

-Yo la comprendo-dijo Raven-si estuviera en su lugar tal vez estaría igual que ella-.

Robin tomo la mano de su novia y a través del antifaz Raven pudo sentir su dulce mirada.

**En el jardín…**

Ulrich choco contra un árbol y cuando se recupero esquivo una patada de Yubel que si bien destruyo el tronco del árbol, no quería imaginarse que le hubiera hecho a él.

-No estamos jugando a las "atrapadas" hermano, defiéndete-Yubel se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

Ulrich se defendía lo mejor que podía, pero Yubel siempre había sido mejor luchadora que él y al haber sido entrenada por el rey de las tinieblas ahora era la mejor guerrera de todo el universo.

Ulrich lanzo una patada que derribo a Yubel, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y contraataco.

Yubel le dio un puñetazo a Ulrich en el estomago, quien cayó de rodillas por la falta de aire.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer? Por favor hermano, me lo estas dejando muy fácil-Yubel lanzo una patada que Ulrich no pudo esquivar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yubel con burla y poniéndose atrás de Ulrich-si apenas estoy usando la mitad de mi máximo poder debilucho-.

Ulrich trato de golpear a Yubel, pero ella lo detuvo con su mano.

-Vamos pelea en serio-Yubel le dio un rodillazo a Ulrich-bueno parece que si es todo lo que sabes hacer-.

Antes de que Yubel le diera otro golpe, alguien la pateo en la cara.

-Ulrich-quien había llegado era Yumi, quien ya estaba transformada-¿estas bien?-.

Ulrich asintió débilmente, era obvio que si Yumi no hubiera llegado a tiempo, tal vez habría sido muy tarde.

-Vaya, vaya. Con que la novia viene en defensa de su amado, ¿no es tierno?-.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Él es tu hermano-le dijo Yumi.

Yubel solo sonrió-Eso no lo niego, pero él no quiere entender que el poder de las tinieblas es lo único que puede traer armonía al universo y si no entiende por las buenas, pues tendrá que ser por las malas-.

-No te lo permitiré-dijo Yumi poniéndose en guardia.

-Eso suena divertido, pero debes tener en cuenta que tengo suficiente poder para vencerlos a ambos tortolitos-.

Yubel se lanzo para atacar a Yumi, pero antes de que la golpeara un rayo celeste y uno verde la hicieron retroceder.

-¿Qué?-Yubel volteo hacia la dirección desde donde habían venido esos ataques.

Yumi también lo hizo y con alegría vio que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd ya estaba transformados y listos para la batalla.

-Aléjate de nuestros amigos bruja-le dijo Odd.

Para el asombro de todos Yubel solo sonrió-Vaya esto se pone cada vez mejor, pero no es una pelea muy justa. Tal vez debe pelear con los ojos cerrados-.

Yubel cerró los ojos y espero.

-Esa chica nos esta subestimando-dijo el chico bestia transformándose en un bisonte y arremetiendo contra ella.

Yubel salto y chico bestia fallo, luego Yubel lo ataco con una esfera de poder que lo derribo, todo eso lo hizo con los ojos cerrados.

-Tal vez nosotros la estamos subestimando-dijo Kenneth.

-Titanes ataque-ordeno Robin.

-Nosotros también-dijo Odd.

Yumi por su parte se quedo al lado de Ulrich, ya que él aun estaba muy débil.

Robin usaba sus habilidades en artes marciales, mientras que Cyborg trataba de golpearla, pero ninguno tenía éxito, todos sus ataques era esquivados con suma facilidad.

Starfire lanzaba rayos con todas sus fuerzas, pero Yubel lograba desviarlos y ni siquiera sudaba.

Odd y Kenneth se pusieron cada uno del lado de Yubel y atacaron a un tiempo, per al igual que con Robin y Cyborg Yubel bloqueo sus ataques con mucha facilidad.

Aunque Raven había perdido sus poderes trataba de pelear contra Yubel, pero para Yubel era muy fácil derribar a cada uno de sus oponentes.

Aelita también trataba de ayudar, pero nada de lo que hacían parecía funcionar.

Yubel solo sonreía mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué les pasa? Échenle ganas, miren se las pondré más fácil, no usare mis brazos para pelear, solo mis piernas-.

Al oír eso los chicos se molestaron y comenzaron a atacar.

Tal como Yubel les había dicho, solo estaba usando sus piernas para defenderse y atacar, nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, todos pensaban que tendrían ventaja por la superioridad numérica, pero Yubel demostraba no necesitar ayuda.

Yumi no sabía que hacer, por un lado quería ayudar a sus amigos, pero por el otro no quería abandonar a Ulrich, que aun se encontraba muy débil, pero sin que ella lo supiera la ayuda estaba a punto de llegar.

**En los pasillos de la mansión….**

Kisara corría hacia la oficina de Seth, había visto todo lo que pasaba en el jardín y ahora corría para avisarles a los maestros.

Entro presurosa y todos se sobresaltaron.

-Kisara, ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Güin preocupada.

-Los chicos están en peligro. Yubel volvió-les explico rápidamente.

Al oír eso, ambos maestros salieron presurosos, pero no fueron los únicos, al haber escuchado ese nombre Adelia también salió corriendo seguida por su esposo, quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

**En la batalla…..**

Yubel se había cansado de jugar y uso su mano derecha para crear una corriente de aire que derribo a todos, luego avanzo hacia Yumi y Ulrich.

Yumi se puso de pie para proteger a su amado.

-Por favor-dijo Yubel con burla y de un manotazo lanzo a Yumi contra el suelo.

Cuando Yubel devolvió la vista hacia su hermano vio que él se había puesto de pie y aunque estaba cansado, estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente.

Yubel solo se rió y golpeo a Ulrich tirándolo al suelo, Ulrich jadeaba de cansancio y vio como su hermana se le acerco cada vez más.

-No…..por favor hermana-le rogo.

Yubel solo se burlo y se preparo para darle el golpe final, pero nuevamente fue detenida por los maestros, quienes ya estaban transformados y listos para la batalla.

-Lamento decirles que no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes-Yubel lanzo dos rayos azules que inmovilizaron a los maestros.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Güin tratando de mover su brazo.

-No podemos movernos-dijo Seth en las mismas circunstancias.

-Esa es la idea-dijo Yubel burlándose.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia Ulrich, quien hacia esfuerzos por levantarse cuando Yubel lo atrapo del cuello y lo levanto.

-Ahora hermanito, terminemos con esto-.

-¡ZELINDA NO!-grito una voz.

Yubel soltó a Ulrich al reconocer esa voz y su rostro cambio a odio cuando vio a su madre, pero su furia aumento cuando vio que quien la acompañaba era su padre, quien se había quedado estático al ver a la hija que creía muerta.

-¿Zelinda? ¿En verdad eres tú hija?-pregunto el Sr. Stern incrédulo.

Al oír eso la expresión de Yubel cambio de odio a burla-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿acaso mi madre no te conto lo que paso esa noche? ¿O tal vez preferiste creer que había muerto antes de creer alguna de esas tonterías?-.

El Sr. Stern no sabía que decir, recordaba que su esposa le había contado que Zelinda había sido secuestrada por una sombra maligna, pero él se negó a creer en algo tan estúpido y prefirió la versión de su muerte.

-Hija….yo lo lamento mucho, pero estas bien, puedes volver con nosotros-.

-¿Volver? No seas tonto, ¿por qué volvería a una casa donde vive el peor padre en toda la historia de la humanidad, tú?-.

Al oír eso el Sr. Stern abrió los ojos desconcertado.

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo siempre procure lo mejor para ti y para Ulrich-.

-Procurabas lo mejor para ti mismo, nunca te importaron nuestros sentimientos, lo único que querías era demostrar que tus hijos eran tan inteligentes como tú, por eso nos exigías tanto, pero nunca te pudimos satisfacer. Finalmente me di cuenta de que no importara cuanto nos esforzáramos nunca obtendríamos tu aprobación, nunca fuiste un buen padre. Pero ahora tengo uno, uno que me salvo de morir esa noche, alguien que en verdad me ha ayudado y apoyado, alguien que si ha creído en mí: Drago. El es mi único y verdadero padre-.

El Sr. Stern intento acercarse a su hija, pero Yubel genero una corriente de aire que lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡BASTA ZELINDA! Por favor hija-rogo Adelia.

-Y tú-Yubel-tenía una mirada llena de odio-me dejaste caer en ese abismo-.

-No es cierto, trate de salvarte, por favor hija recuerda-.

Al oír eso Yubel cambio su expresión, trataba de recordar esa noche, pero algo bloqueo su recuerdo y un terrible dolor de cabeza le llego, era tanto el dolor que cayó de rodillas.

Adelia se acerco con mucho cuidado a su hija y siguió hablando.

-Trate de salvarte la vida, nunca quise que te pasara algo a ti y a Ulrich, los dos son mis hijos y los amo con todo mi corazón, por favor créeme-.

Yubel levanto la mirada hacia su madre, estaba llorando.

-Acércate-le pidió a Adelia y ella lo hizo-más cerca-.

Cuando Adelia estuvo lo bastante cerca Yubel la tomo del cuello y la arrojo al suelo, los chicos que se habían recuperado y habían visto todo se acercaron a Adelia mientras Yubel se alejaba.

-Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a creer en tus mentiras madre-le dijo y se marcho.

Adelia rompió en llanto mientras que Ulrich se acercaba y la abrazaba, el Sr. Stern por su parte solo permanecía en silencio.

**Más tarde….**

Los padres de Ulrich ya se estaban retirando, el Sr. Stern esperaba en el auto mientras su esposa se despedía de Ulrich.

-Toma, espero que esto te levante el ánimo luego de lo que hablamos-le dijo Adelia a Ulrich antes de darle un beso a su hijo y subir al auto, le había dado un sobre blanco, poco después el auto abandono la mansión.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ulrich?-le pregunto Odd.

-Ya se los contare-Ulrich abrió el sobre y dentro había una foto de él y Zelinda cuando eran más pequeños.

Cuando vio la cara de felicidad de ambos no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, Yumi quiso acercarse, pero Güin le puso una mano en su hombro diciéndolo que no era el momento.

-Prometo que te recuperare hermana-juro Ulrich mientras miraba el cielo.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 41, en el próximo capítulo Ulrich les contara a sus amigos que fue lo que le dijo su madre y además de que por fin alcanzara el último nivel de entrenamiento._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tu comentario como siempre, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, en el próximo capítulo Ulrich por fin alcanzara el último nivel de entrenamiento, además de una noticia que su madre le dio. No te los pierdas, porque los tres duelos finales están cada vez más cerca, el duelo contra Koragg, el duelo contra Yubel y finalmente la batalla final contra Drago. Como ya mencione antes los zombis son los soldados más oscuros y terribles de Drago, y en cuanto a Jeremy, William y Sam, no te preocupes, que hay una forma de recuperar sus almas, pero eso se explicara en próximos capítulos. Espero que te encuentres de maravilla._

**Hanelita: **_gracias por tu comentario y déjame decirte que tu fic va muy bien, que bueno que ya has agregado un poco de Ulrich y Yumi, ya hacía falta. Respecto al duelo entre Ulrich y Yubel, Yubel no usara la carta de reino de las tinieblas, pero tiene otra forma de hacer que la oscuridad llegue a la tierra, pero eso solo lo veras en el duelo final. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés perfectamente._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y espero que ya te encuentres perfectamente, también espero que no haya sido nada grave lo que te dio como para que te hospitalizaran. _

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos a todas._

_Nos vemos luego._


	43. El ultimo entrenamiento

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el final del entrenamiento de Ulrich, ha llegado la hora de que alcance el último nivel de poder._

_Antes de empezar quiero decirle a _**Geny Hanabusa **_que yo también tengo un sable samurái y realmente me gustaría aprender a usarlo, que gran coincidencia ¿no crees? Jajaja._

_Y ahora el capítulo 42._

**Cap. 42 El último entrenamiento.**

Uno nuevo día comenzaba, todos se encontraban desayunando, Kenneth, Odd, Cyborg y chico bestia peleaban por la comida de Kisara, algo que alegraba y apenaba a la cocinera.

Aunque el ambiente era alegre, Ulrich se encontraba decaído, aun pensaba en la batalla que habían tenido con Yubel el día interior, recordaba la mirada de odio que les lanzo a sus padres.

Al pensar en sus padres su mente repaso lo que su madre le había dicho antes de irse y esa era otra razón por la que estaba tan serio.

Yumi al notar la seriedad de su novio trato de animarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, los maestros entraron.

-Muchacho-dijo Seth automáticamente-en cuanto termines tu desayuno sal al jardín, es hora de que llegues al último nivel de entrenamiento-.

Ulrich asintió y los maestros se retiraron.

**Un rato después…..**

Ulrich ya se encontraba preparado, los maestros les habían dicho al resto del grupo que esta vez solo serían espectadores.

-Hora de intentar donde nos quedamos la última vez, tratar de invocar a los dioses egipcios-dijo Seth.

-¿Recuerdas que es lo que debes hacer primero?-pregunto Güin.

Ulrich asintió.

-Muy bien, comienza-.

Ulrich comenzó a despejar su mente y a equilibrar su luz con su oscuridad.

-Ahora la parte difícil-dijo Seth-equilibra esos dos elementos con los cuatro elementos de la Tierra-.

Ulrich asintió y comenzó a intentarlo, mientras esto ocurría el resto solo observaba lo que pasaba.

-Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que Ulrich debe hacer?-pregunto Robin a Kisara.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, lo que debe hacer es encontrar un equilibrio entre los seis elementos, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera los maestros pueden hacer-.

-¿Por qué un maestro no puede hacer eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Porque eso solo se hace cuando se invoca a los dioses egipcios, y ya que Ulrich es la luz pues…-.

-Entonces los maestros no son tan poderosos como dicen-dijo el chico bestia burlándose y en ese momento una esfera blanca lo golpeo.

-Tal vez no podamos lograr ese equilibrio, pero si podemos oír bien-le dijo Seth.

El chico bestia quedo tostado después de ese ataque y todos se rieron de él.

**En otra parte del mundo….**

En un pequeño pueblo la noche se acercaba y todos sus habitantes se encerraban en sus casas, ya que cuando la noche caía algo tenebroso pasaba.

En la casa del barbero del pueblo, el hombre se apresuraba en cerrar las ventanas y puertas de su local, cuando a sus oídos llega un llanto y asomándose ve a una pequeña niña llorando a mitad de la calle.

El barbero se preocupo y salió de la seguridad de su hogar.

-Pequeña-la llamo-no es hora de estar en la calle, es muy peligro estar fuera de noche, ven te llevare a tu hogar-.

El barbero se acerco más a la niña. Pero cuando la niña volteo un grito salió de su boca, aquella niña no tenía ojos y de su boca escurría sangre.

Antes de saber que hacer, la niña ya se le había lanzado encima mordiéndolo repetidamente.

**En la mansión…**

Ulrich cayó de rodillas, esta era la sexta vez que fallaba en la invocación.

-No estas logrando el equilibrio joven guerrero-le dijo Güin.

-Porque no te estas concentrando, sigues pensando en tu batalla con Yubel y eso debía tu atención-lo regaño Seth.

-Creo que es mejor que tomemos un corto descanso-dijo Güin.

Seth asintió a regañiste.

-¿Te gustaría un café?-le pregunto Güin.

Pensándolo bien, un café caliente nunca cae mal, así que acepto.

-Kisara serías tan amable….-.

-En seguida, ¿alguien más quiere algo?-pregunto contenta.

Cada uno pidió algo diferente, aunque Raven un te de hierbas, mientras que Ulrich solo quería algo frío para beber.

-Ahora regreso-.

Kisara se alejo brincando de alegría.

-No se quien es más alegre, si ella o Starfire-dijo Raven.

-Kisara tiene un fuerte instinto maternal mi joven guerrera-le dijo Güin-desde que era niña siempre ha cuidado con mucho amor cuanta mascota tuviera. Llego un momento en que mi padre descubrió que mi hermana tenía escondido a cientos de animales y que a todos los estaba cuidando-.

-Eso nunca me lo habían contado-dijo Kenneth.

-No era necesario, después de todo todos han visto como Kisara es muy servicial con cada uno y siempre procura que su comida les guste mucho-.

-Su comida es la mejor que he comido-dijo Odd.

-Eso le da mucho gusto, aunque también la apena-.

-Supongo que ella no es tan inútil como creí-dijo Seth.

En ese momento el lugar comenzó a temblar y por el pasillo una gigantesca nube de polvo se levantaba mientras Kisara corría furiosa seguida por dos sirvientes.

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA INUTIL!-gritaba mientras se preparaba para atacar a Seth, pero fue alcanzada por los sirvientes y ahora era sujetada por ambos.

Seth mantuvo una expresión seria y de no importarle lo que pasaba y aunque a Güin eso la estaba divirtiendo, decidió terminar con eso.

-Kisara, no ibas a traer unas cosas-.

Al oír eso Kisara se calmo.

-Es cierto, discúlpenme, ahorita les traigo sus pedidos-y tras esto Kisara se marcho alegre como siempre.

-A veces me da miedo-dijo Kenneth-y más con esos cambios de humor-.

-Kisara siempre ha sido así-le dijo Güin.

Todos se rieron por eso, pero Ulrich se mantenía callado, el día anterior su madre la había dado una triste noticia.

-Ulrich, ¿qué te pasa?-le pregunto Yumi y el resto se volvió hacia ellos.

-Nada, estoy bien-.

-Vamos Ulrich, confía en nosotros, ¿es por Yubel?-.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza-Bueno en parte si, pero ayer mi madre me dio una noticia que creo que es algo triste, pero también se que ya me lo había esperado-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

Ulrich suspiro antes de comenzar a contarles.

-FLASHBACK-

Ulrich y su madre estaban en la oficina de Seth hablando.

-Escucha Ulrich, hay algo que debes saber acerca de la relación de tu padre y yo-.

Ulrich escuchaba atento.

-En estos momentos estamos pasando por muy malos momentos, de hecho, siempre los hemos tenido y francamente ya no puedo soportarlo más, es por eso que…le pedí el divorcio-.

Al oír eso Ulrich abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Divorcio? ¿Tus padres se van a divorciar?-pregunto Odd.

Ulrich asintió mientras que Yumi lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto preocupada.

-Al principio me sentí muy mal, pero luego reconocí que ya me lo esperaba, mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la forma en que nos trataba a mí y a…..-Ulrich no pudo mencionar su nombre, pero sus amigos lo entendieron-y cuando se lo decía nunca la escuchaba, así que era obvio que tarde o temprano se iba hartar de esa situación-.

-¿Y que pasara contigo? ¿Quién tendrá tu custodia?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Al principio parecía que iba a ser mi padre, pero luego alguien ayudo a mi madre, la persona que menos se esperaban-.

-¿Seth?-pregunto Raven asombrada.

Ulrich asintió-Le dijo a mi madre que le daría un buen trabajo en la compañía Kaiba y que además él usaría a sus mejores abogados para pelear por mi custodia-.

-Guau, ¿quién lo diría? El ogro tiene sentimientos-dijo Odd.

Todos se rieron, incluso Ulrich, en ese momento Kisara llego con cada uno de los pedidos.

-Espero que les gusten-.

Como siempre cada uno disfruto lo que Kisara había preparado, todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero no debía confiarse, ya que en muchas partes del mundo algo terrible ocurría.

**En un bosque de Canadá…..**

Una joven pareja huí rápidamente mientras eran seguidos para varios sujetos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas James?-pregunto la chica asustada.

-No lo se Mary, pero sean lo que sean han matado a todos los campistas, incluso mataron a los guardabosques, no estamos seguros aquí, hay que seguir corriendo-dijo el muchacho.

Cuando continuaron su escape, descubrieron con horror que varias de esas criaturas estaban frente a ellos y por atrás llegaban más, estaba rodeados, no había a donde huir.

Aquellas criaturas de la oscuridad se lanzaron sobre la joven pareja que solo pudo gritar de horror.

**El reino de las tinieblas….**

Dentro de una esfera de color rojo una criatura dragón descansaba con el cuerpo recogido mientras varias corrientes blancas eran introducidas en su cuerpo.

-Mi poder crecer día con día, pero aun no es el suficiente poder, necesito más para poder completar mi ascenso, más poder, más comida mis leales sirvientes-.

Los ojos rojos de Drago brillaron con intensa maldad.

**En la mansión….**

Una vez que terminaron con lo que habían pedido, Ulrich continúo con su entrenamiento.

-Recuerda Ulrich, bloquea cualquier otro pensamiento, concéntrate solo en esto-le dijo Güin.

Ulrich lo intentaba, pero era muy difícil, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, el divorcio de sus padres, la manera de rescatar a Zelinda y de por fin detener los planes de Drago.

-Esto no nos llevara a ningún lado-dijo Seth.

Ulrich se estaba cansando, no sabía que hacer, su mente era un mar de pensamientos y eso le impedía avanzar.

-Pobre amigo Ulrich-dijo Starfire-tantos sucesos desagradables son demasiado para él-

-Si tan solo supiéramos como ayudarlo-dijo Robin.

-En mi opinión-empezó Kenneth-lo único que lo podría animar es recuperar a su hermana, ya que ellos eran casi los mejores amigos-.

Yumi asintió-Ulrich nos ha contado como era su hermana antes de que todo pasara, creo que me habría caído muy bien en otras circunstancias-.

-No, no, no-dijo Seth-despeja tu mente, ¿de que te sirvió la ayuda de esa demonio? Vamos, recuerda como despejas la mente y olvídate de cualquier otro asunto-.

-Seth tranquilízate, así no lograras nada y por favor, ya deja los comentarios despectivos hacia Raven-Güin se lo dijo tranquilamente, pero en un tono autoritario.

Seth solo cerró los ojos mientras continuaba serio.

-Ulrich, se que es difícil, pero si no logras invocar a los dioses, entonces no podrás detener a Drago y nunca recuperaras a tu hermana-le dijo Güin suavemente.

-Lo se, lo se, pero es tan difícil-.

-Pero debes intentarlo, mira, te lo pondré más fácil, piensa en algo que llene tu corazón de alegría, algo que haya hecho que el día en que sucedió fuera el mejor de tu vida y luego úsalo para liberar el poder de los dioses-.

Ulrich asintió y Güin se aparto un poco.

-Siempre tan flexible Güin-le dijo Seth.

-Eso no fue lo que ellos pensaron cuando aprendieron a volverse uno con los elementos-le respondió con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Seth, pero que logro disimularlo a la perfección.

-Como sea-dijo simplemente.

Ulrich estaba pensando en cual fue el momento en que sintió la mayor alegría de su vida, finalmente lo descubrió.

-¿Estas listo?-le pregunto Güin.

-Por supuesto-respondió Ulrich determinado.

-Entonces empieza-le ordeno Seth.

-Pero antes, todos retrocedan un poco más-les advirtió Güin al resto de los chicos-porque no querrán estar muy cerca cuando los dioses entren al campo-.

Los chicos retrocedieron y esperaron.

-Muy bien Ulrich, comienza-.

Ulrich asintió y concentro su mente en aquel momento en que su vida cambio para bien, al mismo tiempo levantaba una mano mientras comenzaba brillar de cuatro colores diferentes, amarillo, rojo, blanco y azul.

-Lo esta logrando-dijo Seth sorprendido.

Ulrich lanzo un grito al tiempo que cuatro luces de aquellos colores salían de su cuerpo y los cuatro dioses aparecieron frente a todos.

Todos se cubrieron los rostros, porque la invocación genero una potente corriente de aire que bien podría hacerle frente a un huracán, además de que alrededor de cada uno de los dioses había pequeñas descargas de energía.

-Ulrich detente ahora-le pidió Güin.

Ulrich se detuvo y los dioses desaparecieron, pero Ulrich cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Kisara-llamo Güin.

Kisara corrió hacia Ulrich y cuando su mano empezó a brillar la puso sobre su pecho y tras unos minutos Ulrich comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo Kisara.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-La energía que se necesita para invocar a los dioses es demasiada, ya que se requiere invocar a los cuatro grandes reyes, así que es obvio que la luz se canse con tanta facilidad-dijo Seth.

-Pero lo bueno es que Ulrich lo logro, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de todos ustedes-dijo Güin.

Ulrich solo sonrió, era la primera vez que un adulto le decía algo como eso.

-Pero, tengo curiosidad, ¿cuál fue el momento que elegiste para poder invocar a los dioses Ulrich?-pregunto Kenneth.

Ulrich se sonrojo antes de responder-Cuando Yumi y yo nos hicimos novios-.

Yumi también se sonrojo, pero aun así sonrió felizmente, para ella ese también había sido el mejor día de sus vidas.

-Disculpe maestra-hablo Raven-si Ulrich ha terminado su entrenamiento ¿qué hará ahora?-.

-Por lo pronto regresar al Kadic, ustedes también irán a esa escuela, yo me encargare de que los admitan-.

-Disculpe maestra. No es que no nos agrade esa idea pero…-comenzó Robin.

-Cyborg es mitad robot y Robin no puede mostrar su identidad-dijo chico bestia.

-Y esta el hecho de que tú eres verde-le dijo Raven y el resto se rió.

-No se preocupen, ya pensé en esos detalle, por favor Cyborg y chico bestia acompáñenme-les pidió.

-En cuanto ustedes, supongo que con ropas ordinarias pasaran desapercibidos, aunque todo funcionara siempre y cuando la demonesa se controle-dijo Seth.

-¿Por qué trata así a mi novia? No tiene ningún derecho-dijo Robin.

-Simple, es la hija de un demonio y los demonios no son confiables-.

-Eso es lo que usted cree-dijo Ulrich-pero yo se que podemos confiar en Raven y si la maestra confía en ella, ¿por qué usted no?-.

-Ya te di un respuesta-dijo Seth-pero supongo que no será peligrosa mientras permanezca cerca de Güin y de ti muchacho-dijo refiriéndose a Ulrich-después de todo, se supone que tu debes acabar con Drago-.

En ese momento un grito se oyó, era Cyborg, todos corrieron al interior de la casa cuando llegaron quedaron impresionados al ver que Cyborg era completamente humano y que chico bestia ya no era verde, su piel era clara y su cabello negro.

-Cyborg, bestia, son normales-dijo Robin.

-Al menos Cyborg lo es-dijo Raven.

-Maestra, ¿cómo lo hizo?-pregunto Aelita.

-Con estos anillos, son anillos que poseen magia blanca y vuelven realidad cualquier tipo de deseo-.

-¿Y cómo podríamos recuperar nuestros poderes?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Solo quítense el anillo y los recuperaran-.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Tu entrenamiento y el de tus amigos esta completo, mañana volverán al Kadic, pero tú debes practicar para volverte más fuerte y así evitar el cansancio que te provoca la invocación de los dioses. Kisara, Anthea acompáñenme-les pidió.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Kenneth.

-A comprarles a los titanes algo de ropa, necesitan algo con que mezclarse con los alumnos del Kadic, volveremos en seguida-.

-Supongo que eso significa que tienen el día libre-dijo Seth retirándose.

-Que bien, ahora podremos tener nuestra revancha Kenneth-dijo Odd.

-Inténtenlo-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

Kenneth, Odd, Cyborg y chico bestia salieron corriendo a la sala de videojuegos.

-Jamás cambiaran-dijo Yumi.

-Yo no los querría de otro modo-dijo Aelita.

Las chicas siguieron a sus amigos, mientras Ulrich y Robin se quedaban atrás.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Robin.

Ulrich asintió-Solo quisiera que Zelinda regresara, pero algún día la recuperare y Drago pagara por todos sus crímenes-.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel había regresado y había ido directamente a su habitación, no sin antes ordenarle a sus dos pequeñas ayudantes que le prepararan un te y un baño caliente, y debido al humor en que estaba Mora y Heloise lo hicieron en seguida.

Cuando su baño estuvo listo Yubel se metió a su tina y mientras el vapor la relajaba su mente comenzó a recordar muchas cosas.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 42, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el próximo capítulo estará centrado en Yubel y que paso en su vida después de que Drago la salvo, como se volvió la princesa de la oscuridad y como obtuvo tanto poder, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_jajaja, dudo que un muñeco vudú funcione en Drago sabes, después de todo el es el rey de las tinieblas, se podría decir que es el origen del mal y no creo que un muñeco vudú le haga cosquillas si quiera, pero eres muy graciosa. Yo también le deseo suerte a Argentina en el partido del domingo, aunque es más probable que nos ganen, después de todo, Argentina es un equipo rudo, pero bueno yo me conformo con que México juegue bien y le ponga ganas al partido, no como en el juego contra Uruguay donde jugaron pésimo. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque Yubel recordara muchas cosas que pasaron en su vida luego de que Drago la convirtió en su hija, luego vienen el duelo contra Koragg, el duelo entre los hermanos y la batalla final. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo y buena suerte a Argentina._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes por tardar, se que hay otras cosas que hacer que leer fics, lo importante es que ya me dejaste comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, es muy triste lo que pasa entre Ulrich y Yubel, pero Ulrich no se rendirá hasta rescatarla de la sombra maligna de Drago, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, porque ahora que los ejércitos de zombis han despertado es solo cuestión de tiempo para el gran ascenso de Drago, así que la gran batalla final esta muy cerca y se sabrá el destino de muchos personajes, como Yubel. Espero que te encuentres muy bien._

**Sandra91296: **_gracias por tu comentario y cuando rescaten las almas, pues…no he pensado mucho en que pasara con cada uno, pero creo que ya se me ocurrirá algo, tu tranquila yo nervioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien, por cierto me halaga que lo hayas seguido desde que inició, muchas gracias._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que estés perfectamente luego de estar hospitalizada, debió ser algo muy fuerte lo que te dio, pero lo importante es que ya estas bien._

**Oddfan (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y no se cuantos capítulos van a ser, pero si se que son varios, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés bien._

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos para todas._

_Nos vemos luego._


	44. El origen de la princesa

_Comienza un nievo capítulo y la explicación de varias cosas que rodean a Yubel, se sabrá como se convirtió en la princesa de la oscuridad y en el soldado más obediente y leal a Drago._

_Y ahora el capítulo 43._

**Cap. 43 El origen de la princesa.**

Yubel disfrutaba de su baño, pero mientras lo hacía su mente vagaba en miles de pensamientos.

-_"No puedo creer que mi madre piense que me puede engañar con sus mentiras. Aun recuerdo el día en que mi padre me salvo y me acepto como su hija"-._

-FLASHBACK-

Zelinda despertó en un extraño salón, era muy amplio y estaba en el centro de un círculo en el cual había la imagen de un dragón, frente a ella había un trono y detrás la puerta de salida.

-Bienvenida princesa de la oscuridad-dijo una voz.

Zelinda busco por todos lados al dueño de esa voz, pero en esa habitación solo estaba ella.

-¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Dónde estoy?-.

-En tu nuevo hogar-repitió la voz.

Zelinda estaba aterrada, aquella voz le daba pavor.

-¿Mi nuevo hogar? ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Dónde esta Ulrich?-.

-Ellos van hacia su casa, querida ¿recuerdas que pasó esta noche?-.

Zelinda recordó al camión que se venía encima del auto donde venía, recordó como ella estaba al borde de un barranco junto a su hermano, mientras su madre les lanzaba una cuerda.

Recordó como su madre había salvado a Ulrich, pero lo último que recordó fue que ella estaba cayendo hacia una muerte segura.

-¿Estoy muerta?-pregunto temerosa.

-No mi niña-dijo aquella voz-yo te salve mientras que tu madre dejo que cayeras-.

Al oír eso los ojos de Zelinda se abrieron de incredibilidad.

-Eso no es cierto, mi mamá…..-.

-Si no es cierto, entonces dime, ¿por qué no estas con ellos en estos momentos? Porque ella solo rescato a tu pequeño hermano mientras tú caías a una muerte segura, yo te salve y te devolví a la vida-.

Zelinda trataba de convencerse a si misma que su madre no la había dejado caer, pero cada vez que parecía recordar, solo veía como su hermano era salvado y ella caía al abismo.

-Tranquila yo se que duele, pero descuida, yo te ayudare a superar este dolor-.

Dos ojos rojos aparecieron detrás de Zelinda.

-Es muy triste que tu propia madre te haya dejado caer, pero no temas, ya que yo te ayudare a conseguir tu venganza. Me interesas-.

Zelinda volteo para encarar esos ojos tan malignos.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Soy el liberador de tu oscuridad, aquel que hará que despiertes el poder que se encuentra dormido dentro de ti-.

-¿Poder?-.

-Y que de ahora en adelante será tu nuevo padre-.

-¿Padre?-.

-Recuerda como tu padre te trataba a ti y tu hermano, yo te daré los medios para vengarte de él y de tu madre, por haberte abandonado, yo te daré poder-.

Los ojos de Zelinda se volvieron totalmente negros.

-Lo único que pido es tu lealtad hacia mi, tu nuevo amo y padre-.

Sin que Zelinda lo supiera una niebla oscura comenzó a rodearla y entonces se elevo, mientras una garra (la misma que había sostenido a Xana) la sostenía.

-Yo seré tu padre, tú serás la princesa de la oscuridad-.

Una esfera de color negro rodeo a Zelinda, cuando desapareció el cabello de Zelinda se había vuelto de color violeta, sus ojos antes negros ahora eran dorados, pero en ellos había una gran maldad.

-Desde hoy tu nombre será Yubel, la reina de las tinieblas, tú único propósito es servirme y lograr mi liberación-.

Yubel se inclino-Como tú ordenes padre-.

Una sonrisa maligna se formo en el cruel rostro de Drago.

-FIN FLASHBACK-.

-_Desde ese día me convertí en la princesa de la oscuridad y mi entrenamiento comenzó"-._

-FLASHBACK-

Habían pasado dos días desde que Drago había convertido a Zelinda en su hija.

-Como princesa del mal-le dijo en una meditación de Yubel-debes ser entrenada para controlar tu poder y es por eso que mi mejor y más leal servidor será tu maestro-.

Yubel abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba su nuevo maestro.

-Mi lady-saludo respetuosamente-soy Koragg el maestro de las sombras y su nuevo maestro-.

-Es un honor conocerlo maestro-dijo Yubel inclinándose.

-Comencemos con el entrenamiento-.

El entrenamiento para lograr dominar el poder de las tinieblas era muy duro y cruel.

Yubel tuvo que soportar toda clase de torturas, tales como el enfrentarse directamente con varios demonios al mismo tiempo.

Había sido golpeada, humillada y en varias ocasiones pudo haber sido violada, de no ser por la intervención de Koragg.

-Las ordenes del amo son que debe ser entrenada-les dijo-sin alguien tiene algo en contra de esas ordenes se las vera conmigo-.

Los demonios respetaban mucho a Koragg, puesto que él era el siervo más importante de su amo.

-Gracias-dijo Yubel con brusquedad.

-No tiene porque agradecer, no es honorable aprovecharse de alguien más débil-.

-Hablas de honor, algo muy raro viniendo de un siervo de la oscuridad-se burlo Yubel y esto molesto a Koragg.

-Sin honor la victoria no significaría nada, es lo único en el universo que nadie te puede quitar-.

Koragg le dio la espalda a Yubel, quien solo lo miraba atónita.

-Mi lealtad es hacia el amo y usted mi lady, pero las victorias para mí deben lograrse con honor. Si usted no pelea con honor yo la respetare, pero yo soy un guerrero y por lo tanto el honor es el pilar de mí ser-.

-Entiendo-dijo Yubel-me disculpo maestro-.

-Debemos continuar con el entrenamiento-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-_"Mientras más duro y cruel era el entrenamiento, más poderosa me volvía"-._

Yubel salió de la tina y se vistió, luego tomo su taza de te y le dio un sorbo.

-_"Pero nunca olvide que casi perdí mi vida por culpa de mi madre. Mi venganza esta muy cerca, el día del ascenso de mi padre cada vez esta más cerca, puedo sentir como el poder de las tinieblas aumenta cada día y noche que pasan, y cuando todo se complete el universo sentirá nuestro odio"-._

La maldad que había en los ojos de Yubel era inhumana, ya no parecía haber rastros de bondad en ella.

-Heloise, Mora-llamo.

Las dos pequeñas entraron corriendo, ya que sabían que a su ama no le gustaba esperar.

-Si alteza-preguntaron a un tiempo.

Yubel tomo un sorbo de su te-¿Dónde están mi hermano y sus amigos?-.

-Van de regreso al Kadic-.

-Excelente, cuando lleguen recibirán una pequeña sorpresa-dijo Yubel mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

**En la mansión…**

Todos se preparaban para regresar al Kadic, los chicos les explicaban a los titanes como funcionaban las cosas por allá, estaban tan atentos que no vieron cuando los maestros se acercaron.

-Ahora que regresen al Kadic, debo darles algunas indicaciones-dijo Güin-uno: no usen sus poderes a menos de ser necesario, dos: no salgan durante la noche y tres: no se confíen con cualquier persona que pudiera aparentar estar herida-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Que deben tener mucho cuidad, los ejércitos de Drago han despertado y puede que estos días sean los más oscuros de toda su vida-les dijo Seth.

-¿Quién diría que se preocuparía por nosotros?-dijo Odd.

Seth solo cerro sus ojos-Ya váyanse-.

Los chicos subieron a la limosina, pero Güin se quedo afuera.

-Espérenme un momento, no tardo-.

Güin se dirigió hacia Seth.

-Seth espera-.

Seth se detuvo y volteo a ver a Güin-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Solo quiero darte las gracias, por haber entrenado a la luz y a sus amigos-.

-Era mi deber-dijo Seth.

-Pero debes admitir que te encariñaste con ellos, incluso con Raven-.

Seth soltó un bufido molesto-Ya no siento esa clase de cosas, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Cierto-admitió Güin acercándose-pero tal vez algún día puedas perdonarte, como yo lo he hecho-le dio un beso en la mejilla-hasta ese día te estaré esperando amado mío-.

Güin se retiro de lugar mientras Seth se quedaba en silencio.

Cuando Güin abordo la limosina, se pusieron en marcha, todos iban hablando y riendo, pero Ulrich solo miraba por la ventana pensando en Yubel.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel caminaba por la playa, habría sido un lugar muy hermoso de no ser por la oscuridad que la rodeaba y los lamentos que se escuchaban.

Yubel recordaba perfectamente de quienes eran esos lamentos.

-FLASHBACK-

Habían pasado los años, ahora Yubel tenía 19 años y esperaba las órdenes de su padre.

-Has completado tu entrenamiento, es hora de ver que tan poderosa te has vuelto, maestro Koragg si es tan amable-.

Koragg abrió la puerta y varios guerreros entraron, había desde la época romana hasta samuráis de la época del Japón antiguo, había también algunas amazonas, arqueros, caballero, maestros de elementos, magos, etc.

-Tu prueba final será derrotar a todos estos guerreros, no muestres piedad-.

Yubel asintió y se preparo.

-Comiencen-ordeno Koragg.

Todos los guerreros se abalanzaron contra Yubel quien comenzó a pelear, lo guerreros usaban sus armas, el mago su magia y los maestros elementales atacaban con cada uno de sus poderes, pero nadie lograba hacerle el menor daño.

Yubel golpeo a guerrero romano quien de un solo golpe cayó al suelo muerto, esto dejo atónitos al resto de guerreros, pero aun así continuaron atacando.

Yubel ya ni siquiera esquivaba los ataques, los recibí directamente pero no le hacían el menor daño.

Yubel contraataco y el resultado fue que solo quedaba la guerrera amazona, quien estaba temblando, su miedo aumento cuando vio a Yubel acercándosele.

-Por favor no-rogaba con lágrimas.

Por un instante Yubel sintió pena por ella, pero….

-No dudes, no muestre debilidad, acabala-.

De la mirada de Yubel desapareció todo rastro de piedad y dándole una patada en el cuello acabo con la vida de la amazona.

-Impresionante-admitió Koragg.

-Más que impresionante mi leal sirviente, ella ha demostrado tener un poder mayor al tuyo-.

Koragg asintió.

-Ahora princesa ha llegado el momento de que te dediques por completo a la destrucción de la luz-.

Yubel asintió.

-Después de muchos años de búsqueda finalmente he descubierto quien es el gusano que se atreve a interponerse en mi camino-.

-¿Quién es padre?-.

-Tú lo conoces muy bien, es alguien a quien querías mucho-.

Al oír eso Yubel pensó solo en una persona.

-¿Mi hermano?-.

-Así es, espero que eso no sea un problema-.

Yubel se quedo en silencio por un corto tiempo-No, cuando me convertí en su hija le di mi lealtad y le jure que lo obedecería en todo lo que me ordenara, tal vez sea mi hermano, pero se ha olvidado de mi-.

-Eso era justo lo que quería oír-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-_"Los lamentos de todos esos imbéciles que he vencido son música para mis oídos y muy pronto se les unirán los lamentos de mi hermano y de mi querida madre-._

Yubel seguía caminando cuando Heloise y Mora la alcanzaron.

-Disculpe alteza-dijo Heloise.

-Los maestros quisieran hablar con usted-termino Mora.

Yubel las miro y regreso al palacio seguida por sus dos pequeñas sirvientas.

**En el Kadic…..**

Ya habían llegado y los chicos se encontraban hablando en el patio mientras la maestra Güin llevo a los titanes con el director para su inscripción.

-Espero que el director los acepte-dijo Yumi.

-Yo también, será bueno tenerlos cerca-opino Kenneth.

-Que gusto que pienses eso Kenneth-le dijo Aelita.

-Sino, sería muy aburrido derrotar solo a Odd en los videojuegos-dijo Kenneth burlándose.

Odd que estaba abrazando a Aelita la soltó con ese comentario-Solo has tenido suerte-

-Acéptalo, soy el rey de los videojuegos-.

Odd se estaba enfadando y Kenneth al notarlo se preparo.

-Cálmate amigo mío-.

-Me calmare cuando admitas que solo has tenido suerte-.

-¿Así ya? ¿Directo a la guerra?-Kenneth se puso en guardia-órale pues, que yo soy experto en Kun fu-.

Odd trato de golpear a Kenneth, pero el solo se agacho y Odd termino en el suelo.

-Rayos, ¿cómo haces todo eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Simple, he pasado casi toda mi vida con la maestra Güin-.

Todos se rieron ante esa verdad, incluso Odd.

-Es muy cierto y eso te da una injusta ventaja-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Si hablamos de ventajas injustas, podemos decir que el más tramposo es Ulrich-.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo por que?-.

-Porque sabes artes marciales, tienes el espíritu del dragón blanco de ojos azules y además el poder de los cuatro dioses egipcios-.

Ulrich asintió con una sonrisa, aunque antes de responder, una molesta voz se oyó.

-Ulrich querido, volviste-.

**En la oficina del director…**

Los titanes estaban esperando la decisión del director mientras estaban en la oficina con ellos, obviamente tenían ropas diferentes.

Robin llevaba una playera blanca con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y unos lentes oscuros.

Starfire tenía una blusa lila y una falda rosa.

Chico bestia un pantalón verde con una playera de color naranja.

Raven una blusa y un pantalón vaqueros azul oscuro.

Cyborg una playera gris y unos pantalones negros.

El director termino de revisar los papeles-Bien, todo esta en orden, así que estos chicos pueden ingresar sin problema, pero ¿Cuáles son sus nombre?-.

-El es Robin, ella Kori, el Garfield, ella Rachel y el Víctor-respondió Güin.

-Muy bien, sus papeles están en orden, así que pueden empezar desde mañana, les asignaré sus dormitorios, pero creo que las chicas tendrán que compartir habitación sino hay problema-.

Raven y Starfire negaron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse-.

-Gracias director-dijo Güin.

-¿Sabe maestra? Desde que usted llego hemos tenido muchos nuevos alumno y no solo eso, también es una maestra muy querida y apreciada por todos los alumnos. Debió sus caras cuando supieron que se había ido y más aun cuando vieron que la reemplazo-.

-¿Quién fue por cierto?-pregunto Güin con curiosidad.

-La maestra Hertz-.

-No me extraña la decepción de los alumnos-dijo Güin.

Güin salió de la oficina y se encontró con la maestra Hertz.

-Así que volvió, supongo que ya sabe que yo tome su clase mientras tanto-.

-Si y francamente creo que no ha tomado en cuenta mi consejo, sigue valorando más a los alumnos más destacados y no hace mucho con los alumnos que necesitan más orientación-.

-Si se refiere a Ulrich y Odd, ellos nunca….-.

-Fueron tan buenos alumno como Jeremy-termino Güin por ella-pero algunos de los mejores alumnos no siempre son los más aplicados, sino aquellos que se esfuerzan al máximo. Con permiso-.

Güin se retiro mientras la maestra Hertz enrojecía de ira.

**Con los chicos…..**

-Oh Ulrich querido, sabía que volverías por mí-Sissy intento abrazar a Ulrich, pero este logro esquivarla y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, alguien se le adelanto.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que Ulrich es MI NOVIO?-cuestiono Yumi molesta.

Sissy la miro furiosa-Nunca, ¿sabes por que? Porque tú no te lo mereces, yo lo he amado toda mi vida, pero tú ja, decías amarlo pero siempre te ibas con William y lastimabas a Ulrich-.

-Ahí si te agarro-dijo Kenneth.

Incluso Yumi tuvo que admitir que eso era muy cierto, pero su tristeza inicial se transformo en alegría cuando oyó a Ulrich.

-Eso ya es parte del pasado y ya le he perdonado todo, pero si hay algo que no puedo perdonar son todos tus intentos por hacer que peleáramos. Así que ya déjame en paz, YO AMO A YUMI-.

Ulrich y sus amigos se alejaron mientras Sissy mostraba los dientes furiosa.

-No te preocupes Sissy, hay muchos chicos que quieren salir contigo-dijo Herb.

-Cállate-.

En ese momento los chicos vieron a los titanes y todo el grupo se junto, después de saber que ellos asistirían al Kadic decidieron ir a celebrar yendo al cine.

Cuando se fueron Sissy se fijo tanto en Ulrich y Yumi, como en Robin y Raven, Robin le pareció muy atractivo y no podía creer la clase de chica con la que estaba.

-¿Por qué siempre las feas y flacuchas se quedan con los mejores hombres?-dijo molesta.

**En la isla oscura…..**

Yubel estaba hablando con Koragg y Xana.

-Al parecer el amo esta impacientándose-dijo Xana.

-He revivido al ejército de muerto, pero al parecer requerimos un cambio de táctica. Ellos han estado atacando en la noche, ha llegado el momento de que ataque de día también y creo que se donde pueden empezar, en el Kadic-.

-No es honorable atacar a oponentes débiles-replico Koragg, pero luego agrego-pero esos son los deseos del amo y deben cumplirse-.

Yubel sonrió mientras se levantaba de su trono-Que la gran destrucción empiece.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 43, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo los muertos atacaran el Kadic y un gran caos se generara en toda la escuela, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_jajaja, solo dije eso porque aquí en México esa es la imagen que nos muestran, pero el domingo se verá, igualmente les deseo mucha suerte y como ya mencione antes me conformo con que México juegue bien. Tienes razón, nunca hay que hacer enojar a Kisara, porque puede ser lo último que hagas, aunque eso a Seth no le importa mucho, también estoy de acuerdo en que con un padre como el de Ulrich cualquiera querría huir de casa y pues que bueno que de alguna manera usas tu sable, el que yo tengo no se ni como usarlo bien y eso es algo que me gustaría hacer, sobretodo con algún miembro del personal de mi escuela jajaja, es broma. Espero que te encuentres de maravilla y que te haya gustado el capítulo, no te pierdas el próximo. ¿Sabes? Desde que escribiste el primer comentario me caes muy bien, es bueno saber que tengo una amiga en un lugar como Argentina, por cierto ¿por qué no escribes un fic de code lyoko?_

**Ashrriel: **_me da gusto que te guste la comedia que le agrego a la historia, porque eso significa que estoy yendo muy bien, a propósito gracias por el apoyo a México, yo también le deseo suerte a España, pero veremos que tal queda cuando termine el mundial jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres de maravilla y como le dije a Geny Hanabusa, me alegra saber que tengo una amiga en un lugar tan lejano como España, después de todo, me caíste bien desde que leí tus fics, espero que pronto vuelvas a escribir otro._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, la vida es más que solo fics y dejar comentarios, es bueno que te entretengas con amigos que no habías visto en mucho tiempo, si yo pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho, también creo que eres una gran amiga que tengo en el extranjero y me da gusto que continúes con tus fics, ya no puedo esperar para ver el siguiente capítulo de "hermanos de carreras". Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que te encuentres perfectamente, esperare tus actualizaciones y comentarios con ansias. _

**Marineta (anónimo): **_ay apendicitis, a mi no me ha dado todavía, pero a mi hermana mayor ya le dio y a un paciente de mi papá también y francamente por lo que vi es una experiencia muy dolorosa, lo bueno es que ya estas bien y que estas de vuelta, eso es lo importante. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Sandra91296: **_gracias por tu comentario y aquí esta el origen de Yubel y muy pronto la batalla final contra Ulrich, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que te encuentres bien, me sorprende ver que también eres de España, como Ashrriel y les deseo la mejor de las suertes en el mundial, no estoy muy seguro de cómo van, pero aun así les deseo lo mejor._

**Sombraxd (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y todavía va a morir más gente._

_Les mando muchos abrazos y mis mejores deseos._

_Nos veremos luego._

_PD. Me gustaría poder conocerlas a todas en persona, pero principalmente a Geny Hanabusa, Ashrriel, Yumilyokogen08 y a Airam09, pero no todo se puede en la vida._


	45. La guerra comienza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y tan bien la gran guerra, ya que las fuerzas malignas lanzaran su ataque contra el Kadic._

_Y ahora el capítulo 45._

**Cap. 44 La guerra comienza.**

Nuevamente el día comenzaba, pero había muchas extrañas cosas sucediendo, y la principal era que la maestra Güin estaba demasiado seria, algo la preocupaba y no era la única.

Ulrich también estaba preocupado, no podía dejar de pensar en Yubel ni en las noticias de los atentados, se preguntaba una y otra vez que tanto faltaba para el ascenso de Drago, pero algo le decía que muy pronto estaría frente a frente con él.

Sus amigos lo notaban muy pensativo y eso les preocupaba, Yumi fue la primera en acercársele.

-Ulrich ¿sigues pensando en Yubel?-.

Ulrich asintió-Desearía saber como rescatarla, pero ella esta muy influenciada por Drago-.

-Ya veras que lo lograremos Ulrich-le dijo Yumi.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Ulrich confundido.

-¿Acaso creíste que te íbamos a dejar solo en esto? Claro que no-.

-Yumi tiene razón-la apoyo Odd-somos un equipo-.

-Y nosotros prometimos ayudar en todo lo posible-dijo Robin-así que no creas que te dejaremos solo en esto-.

-Gracias amigos-.

Desde lejos alguien veía al grupo muy molesta.

-¿Por qué Ulrich siempre escoge juntarse con esos fracasados y aun más escoger a Yumi en lugar de a mí?-.

-Sissy, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que Ulrich no te ama?-pregunto Herb.

-Cállate, síganme, tengo un plan-.

Pero nadie iba a poder tener un día tranquilo.

**En el techo del Kadic….**

Las dos sirvientas de Yubel observaban en lugar.

-Es una lastima que tenga que desaparecer-dijo Heloise.

-Pero esa es la voluntad del amo-dijo Mora.

-Y sus deseos deben cumplirse-.

**En la isla oscura…**

Koragg y Xana entraron al salón del trono.

-Majestad-dijo Xana-los muertos ya están en posición-.

Yubel miro a sus maestros-Que el ataque empiece-.

-Como ordene-dijo Koragg.

**En el Kadic….**

Güin termino con su clase con rapidez, ya que en ese momento se sentía muy nerviosa, cuando los alumnos se fueron alguien entro.

-Veo que también lo percibes-.

Güin no necesito voltear, reconocía esa voz.

-Seth, algo terrible va a ocurrir hoy-.

Seth asintió-¿Dónde están la luz y sus amigos?-.

-En el patio-.

-Hay que ir con ellos, advierte a Kisara y Anthea, hoy será un largo día-.

-¿Y tú a donde vas?-.

-A ver al director, debemos hacer que evacue la escuela-.

Güin asintió y salió del salón.

**Mientras…..**

Sissy y su pandilla estaban haciendo algo muy sospechoso por el cobertizo.

-Cuando Ulrich vea esto estoy segura de que terminara con Yumi y entonces yo entrare en acción-.

-Pero él ya no caerá en estos trucos, no olvides que William ya no esta-.

-Le diremos que esto sucedió…..-un ruido la interrumpió.

Nicolás busco por todos lados la causa del ruido y cuando lo vio no pudo hacer nada más que echar a correr.

Sissy y Herb lo miraron irse y cuando voltearon a ver de que había huido también echaron a correr.

Varios muertos habían aparecido y caminaban hacia el Kadic.

**En el patio…..**

Los chicos estaban hablando cuando Güin llego muy agitada.

-Maestra ¿qué ocurre?-pregunto Ulrich asustado.

-Hoy comienza la guerra, mis jóvenes guerreros, activen sus poderes-.

Los chicos la miraron confundidos, pero aun así lo hicieron.

-Maestra-hablo Ulrich-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-.

Antes de que Güin respondiera Sissy y su pandilla llegaron corriendo.

-Señorita, ¿qué le pasa?-.

-Maestra, ahí hay unos monstruos-dijo Sissy aterrada.

En ese momento un grito desgarrador se oyó y varios alumnos corrían asustados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Robin.

-Lo que temía, rápido cámbiense-.

Los titanes hicieron lo mismo que los guerreros del milenio y en ese momento los muertos aparecieron.

-Creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Kenneth.

En ese momento más muertos comenzaron ha aparecer.

-Si, problemas con P mayúscula-.

**En la casa de Yumi….**

Hiroki jugaba con su amigo Johnny mientras sus padres estaban en la sala cuando varios golpes se oyeron en la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo Akiko-¿qué desea?-.

Su rostro se lleno de terror al ver a varios muertos que se abalanzaban contra ella, pero afortunadamente alcanzo a cerrar la puerta.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los chicos y los titanes se habían separado y ahora peleaban contra la horda de muertos.

-No tiene caso-dijo Kenneth-siguen moviéndose ¿cómo destruir lo que ya esta muerto?-.

-Eso es-dijo Odd-en las películas de muertos vivientes los eliminaban atravesándoles el cerebro-.

Nadie más que chico bestia creyó que era una buena idea.

Kenneth dio un suspiro-Vale la pena intentarlo-.

Kenneth agarro un fierro de punta muy filosa y la lanzo contra la cabeza de un zombi atravesándola, pero para asombro de todos, el zombi se quito el fierro y siguió caminando.

-Te dije que le dieras en el cerebro-regaño Odd.

-Le di en el cerebro tonto-dijo Kenneth.

-Mintieron en las películas-exclamo Odd incrédulo.

-Solo eran películas-dijo Kenneth.

**En otro lado…**

Ulrich, Yumi, Robin, Raven, Aelita y Starfire peleaban contra una horda de zombis que avanzaban con torpeza.

En ese momento el celular de Yumi sonó y aunque al principio no le dio importancia, lo hizo al ver el número de su casa.

-¿Bueno?-.

-Yumi, hay unos monstruos afuera tratando de entrar-dijo la voz asustada de su hermano-son muchos y están tratando de derribar la puerta-.

En ese instante la señal desapareció y la llamada se corto.

-¿Hiroki? ¿Hiroki? Debo irme, mi familia esta en peligro-les dijo a sus compañeros-.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Ulrich y Yumi le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros trataremos de resistir-dijo Robin.

Ulrich y Yumi asintieron y se marcharon corriendo eludiendo a cuanto zombi se le ponía enfrente.

**En los dormitorios…..**

Algunos zombis habían logrado entrar y ahora trataban de atacar a los alumnos, los cuales eran protegidos por Seth.

-Furia dragón-una corriente de fuego se disparo contra los zombis-rápido por aquí-les dijo Seth a los alumnos.

El director Delmas también estaba allí y trataba de calmar a los alumnos.

-¡AHHHH!-grito una alumna.

Frente a ellos otro grupo de zombis habían aparecido, Seth se puso en guardia, pero antes de poder lanzar un ataque, una ráfaga de aire derribo a todos esos zombis, Seth no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Güin.

-Veo que llegaste a tiempo-le dijo sarcásticamente.

-No iba a dejarte toda la diversión-dijo Güin también sarcásticamente-por cierto traje al profesorado-.

Detrás de Güin aparecieron todos los maestros del Kadic, incluyendo a la enfermera Dorothy.

La Sra. Hertz y Dorothy se quedaron muy asombradas al ver a Seth, y en sus rostros apareció la envidia cuando vieron que era un viejo amigo de Güin.

**En la casa de Yumi…..**

Ulrich y Yumi se abrían paso entre los zombis, y ya estaban frente a la casa de Yumi.

-Entra y busca a tus padres, yo me encargare de ellos-le dijo Ulrich.

-Pero Ulrich…-protesto Yumi.

-Ahora-.

Yumi solo pudo ver como su novio se enfrentaba a esos muertos mientras ella entraba a su casa.

-Mamá, papá, Hiroki-.

-Yumi-exclamo su padre que estaba vestido con la armadura samurái.

-¿Qué pasa hija?-pregunto Akiko asustada.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí, Ulrich esta en peligro-.

Afuera Ulrich se enfrentaba a los zombis, no estaba siendo sencillo, ya que era demasiados, justo cuando se disponía a golpear a otro se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-¿William?-.

William se le acercaba con el mismo paso de los zombis y Ulrich no dudo en patearlo.

-Ya me debías muchas-.

Ulrich se preparo para enfrentar a otros zombis, pero para su confusión todos se detuvieron, Ulrich no entendía que pasaba hasta que vio a alguien muy familiar.

-Hola luz-.

-Koragg-murmuro Ulrich entre dientes.

Justo en ese instante Yumi y su familia salieron.

-Oh no, es Koragg-exclamo Yumi.

-¿Y quién es él?-pregunto Akiko.

-Problemas muy graves es lo que es-.

Al ver tan preocupada a su hija, Tadeo Ishiyama hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría.

-Ulrich toma-dijo lanzándole la espada samurái.

Ulrich la sujeto y se preparo para encarar a Koragg.

-Así que quieres un duelo de espadas, pues que así sea-Koragg hizo aparecer una espada y un escudo-defiéndete-.

Un gran duelo comenzó.

**En el Kadic….**

Aelita combatía algunos zombis, Veluz le decía como debía atacar y ella se sentía muy segura, pero en ese momento reconoció a alguien.

-¿Jeremy?-exclamo sorprendida, pero luego vio que su amigo era ahora un zombi sin vida-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-.

Jeremy trato de atacarla, pero Starfire golpeo a Jeremy lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-Lo siento amiga Aelita, ese chico ¿era tu amigo?-pregunto.

Aelita asintió-Pero ya no es más que el títere de Drago-.

Mientras ellas hablaban Odd y el resto no se encontraban mejor, los zombis habían rodeado todo el Kadic y era imposible sacra a los alumnos.

-Diablos, sino hacemos algo esto se volverá un caos-dijo chico bestia.

-Ya es un caos-exclamo Cyborg.

-Y se pondrá peor-dijo Kenneth al ver aparecer más muertos.

-¿De dónde salen tantos?-dijo Odd molesto.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel observaba todo lo que ocurría en Francia por medio de su magia oscura, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo mientras bebía una taza de te.

-Es algo tan bello, ver el sufrimiento de todos esos gusanos, hasta nunca-.

**En el Kadic…..**

La batalla no iba bien, los zombis seguían apareciendo.

-Debemos retroceder-dijo Cyborg a sus amigos y ellos asintieron.

Tras correr hacia otro lado se toparon con un zombi con uniforme militar, pero ese estaba solo y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Rayos, ahora hasta zombis militares-dijo chico bestia molesto.

-Tengo una idea-Odd le susurro algo a Kenneth.

-¿Estas seguro de que funcionara?-pregunto Kenneth dudoso.

-Completamente-aseguro Odd contento.

Kenneth suspiro-No tenemos nada que perder-.

Kenneth y Odd se acercaron al zombi.

-Atención cabo zombi-dijo Kenneth.

El zombi miro a los chicos confundido.

-Por órdenes de altos mandos, debe abandonar esta escuela ahora mismo-.

El zombi solo miro a los chicos y luego abrió la boca amenazadoramente.

-¡Media vuelta! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! Dije alto-decía Kenneth, pero el zombi no se detenía-¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!-.

Kenneth y Odd echaron a correr regresando con sus amigos.

-¿Esa fue la idea de Odd?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Oye es un militar, se supone que los entrenan para obedecer órdenes-.

-Es cierto-apoyo chico bestia.

-Pero ellos ya están muertos, Kenneth ¿cómo creíste que eso iba a funcionar?-.

-Valía la pena intentarlo-.

En ese momento el resto del equipo se reunió.

-Robin, ¿dónde están Ulrich y Yumi?-pregunto Odd.

-Fueron a ayudar a la familia de Yumi, al parecer los zombis también atacan allá. Los maestros están evacuando a la escuela y la maestra nos pidió que fuéramos a ayudar a Ulrich y Yumi-les explico.

-Pues ¿que esperamos? Andando-dijo Odd.

**En la casa de Yumi…**

Ulrich y Koragg estaban enfrascados en una feroz pelea de espadas, Yumi estaba tan impresionada que se quedo paralizada, no podía creer que su novio estuviera peleando al mismo nivel que el maestro de las sombras.

-Eres bueno-dijo Koragg.

-Soy mejor que bueno-.

-Entonces demuéstralo-.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel veía ahora el duelo entre Ulrich y Koragg.

-Un duelo entre un samurái y un caballero, que emocionante-.

Heloise y Mora comenzaron a saltar-Que viva, que viva, nuestra jefecita-.

**En la casa de Yumi….**

Ulrich logro esquivar un golpe de Koragg y luego trato de golpearlo con su espada, pero Koragg lo bloqueo con su escudo y la espada de Ulrich salió volando cayendo al suelo.

Ulrich retrocedió, pero piso una piedra y cayó al suelo.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi asustada.

Koragg apunto a Ulrich con su espada y Ulrich creyó que era su final, pero…

-Sin tu espada estas indefenso. Ahora recógela, no peleare con un oponente desarmado-.

Ulrich recogió su espada, pero tenía una duda en su mente.

-¿Por qué no me destruiste? Tú ganaste-.

-Tropezaste, vencerte de esa forma no habría sido honorable, no me habría sentido satisfecho, prefiero vencer a mis enemigos de forma tradicional. Con violencia-.

Ulrich y Koragg comenzaron a chocar sus espadas nuevamente, en un momento se quedaron pegados empujándose uno al otro.

-Debo decir Koragg, que este nuevo lado que conozco de ti, me agrada-dijo Ulrich.

-Y tú has probado ser un digno rival, haré que tu ceremonia sea triunfal y digna de un guerrero-.

-Lamento no poder asistir-.

En ese momento el resto de sus amigos llegaron.

-Titanes ataque…..-.

-Esperen-los detuvo Yumi-esta es la batalla de Ulrich-.

-¿Pero qué estas diciendo Yumi?-dijo Odd.

-La verdad, Ulrich y Koragg son más que enemigos, son rivales y al parecer ambos quieren terminar este duelo sin ayuda-.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, una gran explosión se oyó, al voltear vieron que venía del Kadic.

-¿Qué paso?-Ulrich estaba perplejo.

-Al parecer Xana se impaciento, terminaremos esto en otro momento-dio Koragg marchándose.

Cuando Yumi comprobó que su familia estaba a salvo regresaron al Kadic, al llegar vieron que sus maestros estaban heridos y que el gimnasio estaba en llamas, y de las llamas emergió Yubel.

-Zelinda-dijo Ulrich-¿por qué haces esto?-.

Yubel solo sonrió-Porque la guerra ha comenzado y el final esta cerca-detrás de Yubel apareció Xana-lo hiciste bien-.

-Gracias mi lady-.

-Esto es solo el comienzo hermano, la oscuridad ha regresado y esta vez para quedarse-Yubel y Xana se marcharon.

Ulrich solo cayó de rodillas y golpeo el suelo de la impotencia que sentía.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 44, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo empezara el duelo decisivo entre Ulrich y Koragg, además de la participación de dos personas más en el duelo, será un duelo de parejas, no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_primero quiero felicitarte por haber ganado el partido del domingo, me dio muchísima vergüenza lo mal que jugo México, tenía oportunidades, pero la regaron. Segundo, respecto al mensaje que me enviaste (por cierto ¿cómo se hace eso?) hay muchos poderes que me gustarían tener, pero creo que me quedaría solo con tres; poder disparar bolas de fuego, habilidades de samurái y la capacidad de volar, este último como me gustaría de verdad. Espero que muy pronto escribas tu fic de code lyoko, ya que de seguro eres buena escritora para tener tantos fics en la página, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. No te pierdas el próximo porque uno de los duelos decisivos va a empezar. Buena suerte a Argentina vs Alemania._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario y no creo que sirva de mucho tratar de darle una paliza a Drago o lanzarle una maldición, por más merecido que lo tenga. No olvides que es el rey de las tinieblas, es casi el diablo en persona y pues a él no le importa nada con tal de lograr sus objetivos, y tienes razón Adelia no abandono a Zelinda, eso se sabe en el capítulo "la tragedia de la familia Stern". Me da gusto que te vaya gustando el fic y debo decirte que Koragg no se volverá bueno, el es un guerrero de honor, pero su lealtad es hacia Drago. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque los duelos decisivos van a comenzar, espero que te encuentres bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por el apoyo a México en el partido del domingo pasado, aunque perdimos muy mal._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente y no te preocupes por lo de Yubel, muy pronto descubrirá la verdad._

_Un abrazo a todas y mis mejores deseos._

_No veremos pronto._

_PD espero que les haya gustado el toque de comedia que le agregue a este capítulo._


	46. El ataque de las esfinges

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y uno de los duelos decisivos, en esta ocasión tres de los guerreros del milenio se enfrentaran a los dos últimos maestros oscuros._

_Y ahora el capítulo 45._

**Cap. 45 El ataque de las esfinges.**

Tras el ataque al Kadic, la mayoría de los alumnos habían vuelto a sus casas, mientras que algunos miembros del profesorado (el director, Jim, Hertz, Dorothy) fueron a la mansión de Seth junto con los guerreros del milenio y los titanes, junto a las familias de cada uno de los guerreros.

Ahora Güin y Seth les explicaban la situación en la que el mundo se encontraba.

-¿Entonces todo es culpa de Stern?-pregunto Herb molesto, ya que algunos padres habían preferido ir a la mansión de Seth por una explicación.

-Si hay un culpable ese es Drago, no Ulrich-le dijo Güin.

-Pero si ese chico es quien esta destinado a vencer a ese monstruo ¿por qué no salvo a mi hijo?-quien había dicho eso era el padre de William, ya que los padres de los amigos caídos también estaban ahí.

-Nadie podía salvar a sus hijos-dijo Seth-ellos eligieron servir a Drago y eso es lo último que alguien debe hacer-.

-Pero, ¿no hay nada que pudieron haber hecho? ¿No pudieron abandonarlo?-pregunto el padre de Jeremy.

-A Drago no le puedes entregar una carta de renuncia, es toda una vida de servicio, la muerte o algo mucho pero-dijo Seth.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que la muerte?-dijo la madre de Jeremy.

-En donde están sus hijos ahora-dijo Güin.

Mientras Güin y Seth hablaban con toda esa gente, los chicos estaban un poco apartados.

-Todos están muy alterados-dijo Yumi.

-Hola, un ejercito de muertos ataco la escuela, yo digo que es una muy buena razón para estar alterados-dijo chico bestia.

-Cierto, pero afortunadamente nadie salió herido-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero esto no se detendrá hasta que Drago sea detenido-dijo Raven.

-Ojala supiera más de mi pasado-dijo Ulrich.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto Yumi.

-Mi antepasado logro derrotar a Drago, si supiera como lo hizo tal vez-.

-No lo creo-intervino Raven-tu antepasado uso un hechizo para encerrarlo, pero dudo mucho que vuelva a funcionar, esta vez la única opción es destruirlo-.

-¡ENTONCES DIME COMO!-grito Ulrich desesperado.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Ulrich se disculpo.

-Lo siento, no quise…..-.

-Está bien-le dijo Raven-estas bajo mucha presión-.

-Yo también actuaba así Ulrich-le dijo Robin-pero me di cuenta de que contabas con mis amigos, no estaba solo y tú tampoco lo estas-.

-Gracias amigos y lo lamento nuevamente-.

Yumi tomo la mano de su novio mientras lo veía tiernamente, ella lo amaba y le preocupaba la situación en la que se encontraban.

A veces hubiera deseado una vida normal, pero por azares del destino se habían vuelto los defensores de la Tierra, empezando en lyoko y ahora combatiendo al rey de las tinieblas.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel disfrutaba de una taza de te, estaba muy feliz, los recientes acontecimiento la habían puesto de muy buen humor.

-Tanta destrucción, tanto sufrimiento, realmente es bueno para el alma-.

Koragg y Xana solo asentían con la cabeza, realmente toda esa destrucción que causaron pusieron de muy buen humor a Yubel.

-Me dan ganas de bailar-.

-Disculpe mi lady-interrumpió Xana-¿Cuándo podremos terminar con los mocosos?-.

Yubel miro a Xana-Estoy de humor para que los eliminen, acaben con ellos, pero me gustaría que eliminaran a mi hermano y a su novia-.

-¿Qué hay de Aelita?-dijo Xana.

-Es el premio extra-dijo Yubel.

Koragg y Xana asintieron y se retiraron.

-Por fin tendré mi venganza-.

-No olvides la misión-le dijo Koragg-acabar con la luz y su chica-.

-Como diga maestro-dijo Xana-_"me vuelve loca, es realmente dominante y malvado, así que esto es lo que los humanos llaman amor, es muy extraño"-_pensó Xana antes de seguir a Koragg.

**En la mansión…**

Algunos padres (entre ellos los de William y Sam) comenzaron a culpar a Ulrich por todo lo que estaba pasando y los maestros solo les decían lo que pasaba realmente.

-Ulrich no es culpable de nada-.

-Solo Drago es responsable-dijo Seth.

-Pero si no fuera por ese chiquillo nada de esto estaría pasando-dijo el padre de Sam.

-Y nuestros hijos estarían con nosotros-.

-Ese muchacho debió dedicarse solo a los estudios como un chico normal-.

Al oír eso, los padres de Ulrich (que también habían sido llamados) solo se quedaron en silencio mientras cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos.

-Esa frase me es muy familiar-dijo el Sr. Stern.

-Debería, tú se lo repetías sin cesar a nuestros hijos-lo regaño Adelia quien se acerco a los maestros.

-Y ahí esta la madre de ese chico, ¿por qué no controlo a su hijo?-le recrimino el padre de William.

-Mi hijo ha hecho todo lo posible por salvar a este mundo y a todos ustedes, yo misma lo he visto luchar contra varios monstruos, incluyendo a su propia hermana-esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y la multitud se callo-yo también he sufrido, pero no por culpa de mi hijo, sino por culpa de ese malvado monstruo, que me arrebato a mi hija cuando apenas tenía 13 años y la convirtió en la más grande de sus seguidoras haciendo que su corazón que antes era bueno y lleno de amor, se volviera oscuro y lleno de rencor-.

Los padres permanecían en silencio mientras Adelia les hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me duele que mi hija sea la causante de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, pero mi hijo, ese al que ustedes culpan de todo lo ocurrido, él y sus amigos están haciendo lo posible por salvar al mundo y trataron de salvar a todos sus hijos, pero yo he visto la mirada de mi hija y se cuando les digo que en los ojos de aquellos que han caído bajo el poder de Drago, en sus ojos solo hay odio, resentimiento y maldad. Así que por favor, les pido que midan sus palabras y dejen en paz a mi hijo, quien ha hecho mucho por este mundo junto a sus amigos-.

Adelia no pudo continuar y comenzó a llorar, al ver eso Ulrich trato de acercársele, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron.

-No es el momento-le dijo Kenneth.

Kisara llevo a Adelia a un sillón y le dio una taza de café caliente.

-Si alguien más tiene algo que decir-empezó Seth-que lo haga ahora, sino les pido que se retiren, aunque les advierto que afuera hay muchos peligros en este momento y el lugar más seguro es aquí, los que quieran irse háganlo y los que quieran quedarse son bienvenidos-.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, nadie se atrevía a decir nada y con la decisión de quedarse o irse la mayoría opto por quedarse.

Los pocos que se retiraron fueron los padres de William, de Sam y Herb.

Ulrich y sus amigos solo habían permanecido en silencio, cuando los maestros se acercaron.

-No los escuches Ulrich, están equivocados-le dijo Güin.

-Solo quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla, que nada de esto estuviera pasando-.

-Todos lo quisiéramos, pero recuerda, tú eres la luz, eres la esperanza que tiene el universo de salvarse de las garra de Drago-.

-Pero ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? Ni siquiera se porque los dioses me eligieron a mi-.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-dijo Seth.

-La voluntad de los dioses es misteriosa, pero se que ellos deben de haber visto algo en ti y en tu ancestro que no vieron en nadie más-.

-Con esa explicación basta-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-Ni nosotros entendemos la voluntad de los dioses joven guerrero-le dijo Güin.

-Pero si entendemos esto, ellos te eligieron a ti y más vale que no los decepciones, porque eso podría costarle muy caro al universo entero-.

Ulrich asintió, en ese momento Hiroki se les acerco.

-Yumi-.

-¿Qué quieres Hiroki?-.

-Mamá y papá quieren hablar contigo y tu novio-esto último lo dijo para molestar a su hermana.

Ulrich y Yumi se miraron entre si y luego miraron a sus maestros.

-Vayan, necesitan distraerse después de lo que paso-.

-Entonces ¿podemos?-preguntaron Kenneth, Odd, chico bestia y Cyborg entusiasmados.

Güin miro a Seth, quien solo cerro los ojos.

-Ya váyanse-les dijo.

Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo al salón de videojuegos.

-Nunca cambiaran-dijo Aelita y sus amigos se rieron.

Ulrich y Yumi se acercaron con la familia de la última y se sentaron en unos sillones.

-¿Supongo que saben porque los he llamado?-pregunto inmediatamente Tadeo.

Ulrich y Yumi negaron con la cabeza.

-Tu padre quiere tener una charla con Ulrich respecto a su relación-.

Yumi asintió, mientras que Ulrich se tenso un poco al oír eso último.

-Muy bien-la forma en que Tadeo miro a Ulrich lo puso tan nervioso que hubiera preferido enfrentarse a Koragg nuevamente, pero sin que el lo supiera su deseo se iba a cumplir.

-Querido no vayas a ser tan duro con él, nos ha demostrado que es un chico en el que podemos confiar-dijo Akiko y la mirada de Ulrich se suavizo un poco.

-Si, lo se, solo quiero….-.

-Tadeo-la mirada de regaño de su esposa intimido a Tadeo Ishiyama.

-Que no hay problema en que salgan juntos-dijo Tadeo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Así me gusta cielo-le dijo Akiko.

Ulrich y Yumi se tomaron de la mano en un intento de ocultar la risa que eso les había provocado.

-Bueno, ya que por nuestra parte no hay problemas con su relación ¿qué pasa con tus padres Ulrich?-pregunto Akiko.

Ulrich se tomo un tiempo para pensar-Mi madre no tiene inconveniente con esto-.

-¿Y tu padre?-.

-Eso es otro asunto, ya que para mi padre nada es suficiente, pero no me importa lo que diga mi padre, yo amo a Yumi y para mi eso es lo único que importa-.

-Eso es justo lo que quería oír-dijo Akiko sonriendo.

Yumi solo había puesto su cabeza en el hombro de Ulrich, ella también lo amaba y no le importaba nada más.

-¿Ves eso?-dijo Güin desde lejos-como ellos aceptan su amor-.

-Si vas a seguir molestando con eso, ya sabes mi respuesta-.

-Solo quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo-dijo Güin con tristeza.

-Escucha, lo siento. No quise ser grosero, pero debes entender que después de lo que ocurrió con Moki ya no….olvídalo-Seth se alelo de Güin.

Güin se quedo parada y triste, en ese momento Kisara se le acerco.

-Mira el lado bueno, si se disculpo, significa que aun hay esperanzas para él-.

Güin le sonrió a su hermana, pero en ese momento las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y dos figuras aparecieron.

Ulrich reconoció a su más grande rival-Koragg-.

Koragg y Xana avanzaron por el salón mientras la gente los miraba asustados.

-¿A qué viniste Koragg?-.

-Dejamos algo pendiente y eso hora de terminarlo-le dijo Koragg-con un duelo de espíritus-.

-Y yo acepto ¡YUGIOH!-Ulrich se transformo.

-No tan rápido guapo-le dijo Xana-ya que también queremos que Yumi y Aelita peleen contra nosotros-.

Al oír eso Yumi y Aelita se miraron entre si.

-Supongo que con esa ventaja será más divertido el juego-dijo Xana.

-¿Por qué quieren que nosotras participemos?-pregunto Yumi.

-La princesa quiere que acabemos con la luz y con su novia, y yo quiero acabar con Aelita, ya me deshice de Jeremy y de Hopper, solo me faltas tú-.

Al oír eso Aelita se molesto y se preparo para el duelo al igual que Yumi.

-Aceptamos-dijeron a un tiempo y transformándose.

-Esto será divertido-.

-Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro último duelo espiritual-dijo Koragg.

-He mejorado mucho desde ese momento-le dijo Ulrich.

-Demuéstramelo-.

-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-.

-Dejaremos que empiece Aelita-dijo Xana.

-Muy bien-saco una carta-convoco al hada mística en modo de defensa junto a dos cartas boca abajo-.

El hada entro al juego con 2000 puntos de defensa, la gente que veía el duelo no comprendía muy bien que era eso, pero aun así no perdían detalles.

-Mi turno-Xana saco una carta-espero que se diviertan con la carta reino de las tinieblas-.

La esfera oscura encerró a los cinco duelistas ante las miradas expectantes de todos.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

-Espero que les guste el lugar, porque se quedaran aquí para siempre-.

-Lamento decir que eso no pasara-dijo Ulrich.

-Eres valiente, tienes las actitudes de un verdadero guerrero, me agradas muchacho-dijo Koragg.

-Bueno, sigue siendo mi turno. Convoco al pájaro del cráneo rojo y dos cartas boca abajo-.

Un ave de color rojo apareció sosteniendo un cráneo en sus patas con 1550 puntos de ataque.

-Eso es todo-.

-Mi turno-Yumi saco una carta-convoco a Maha Vailo en modo de ataque y luego colocare una carta boca abajo-.

Una hechicera vestida con túnica y sombreo azul entro al juego con 1550 puntos de ataque.

-Supongo que significa que es mi turno-dijo Koragg.

-Y esta vez no te voy a subestimar Koragg-le advirtió Ulrich.

-Así lo espero-dijo Koragg sacando una carta-invoco al fantasma Gardna en modo de defensa-.

Un espíritu de color blanco, sin piernas y de aspecto espectral entro al juego con 1900 puntos de defensa.

-Y una carta boca abajo para terminar mi turno-.

-Bien-Ulrich saco una carta-llamo al guardia Zelda en modo de ataque-.

El guerrero elfo entro al juego con 1400 puntos de ataque.

-Luego colocare una carta boca abajo para terminar mi turno-.

-Mi turno-Aelita saco una carta-llamo a la dama del perdón en modo de defensa y eso es todo-.

Una monja entro al juego con 2000 puntos de defensa.

Xana sonrió-Bien, es mi turno-saco una carta-revelo una carta boca abajo, intercambio. Ahora puedo cambiar a mi pájaro por un espíritu mucho más poderoso y al que he elegido es a la dama cibernética-.

Una mujer androide entro al juego con 2100 puntos de ataque.

-Y ahora ataca a esa hada con ciber energía-.

La mujer androide lanzo una descarga eléctrica que pudo haber destruido al hada mística.

-No tan rápido, carta boca abajo revélate, cilindro mágico. Esta carta absorbe tu ataque y te lo regresa con más poder-.

El cilindro hizo lo que Aelita dijo y el ataque se le regreso a Xana, pero…

-Revelo mi otra carta, anulación. La cual niega cualquier ataque que este dirigido hacia mi guerrera, lastima Aelita. Al parecer sigo siendo más inteligente que tú-.

Aelita se molesto, pero no era su turno.

-Ya veras Xana-dijo Yumi-porque no eres tan lista como dices, revelo mi carta boca abajo el libro mágico, el cual aumentara el poder de Maha Vailo en 500 puntos-el poder del espíritu de Yumi se incremento a 2050-y gracias a su habilidad especial, al usar una carta mágica su poder aumenta en otros 500 puntos, lo que le da un total de 2550. Ahora ataca a esa androide-.

Maha Vailo lanzo relámpagos de sus manos, pero para asombro de Yumi un gigantesco muro de espejos protegió a Xana.

-Pero ¿qué paso?-pregunto Yumi confundida.

-Ese fui yo-dijo Koragg-revele mi carta boca abajo, muro de espejos, el cual detiene tu ataque y disminuye el poder de tu espíritu a la mitad-.

El poder de Maha Vailo disminuyo a 1275.

-Ahora sacrifico a mi fantasma para poder llamar al rey de Yamimakai-.

Un demonio de aspecto feroz entro al juego con 2000 puntos de ataque.

-Ahora destruye a esa hechicera con sombra nocturna-.

El rey de Yamimakai genero dos esferas oscuras que lanzo contra el espíritu de Yumi destruyéndolo y quitándole energía.

-Yumi ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ulrich preocupado.

-Si Ulrich, no te preocupes-le dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-¿No es eso tierno? Odio lo tierno-.

-Como sea-Koragg saco una carta-colocare esta carta boca abajo hasta que sea el momento, por ahora pasare sin hacer jugada-.

-Bien-Ulrich saco un carta-cederé el poder del guardia para poder llamar a convoca al cráneo-.

El poderoso esqueleto entro al juego listo para la batalla.

-Luego activare la carta deshace trampa, la cual destruirá tu carta de muro de espejos-la carta de Koragg fue destruida-ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Yumi, cráneo ataca con tu relámpago-.

El poderoso esqueleto lanzo su relámpago destruyendo al rey de Yamimakai.

-No estuvo mal-dijo Koragg.

-Mi turno-Aelita saco una carta-llamo a la dama de fuego-la poderosa hechicera entro al juego con 1100 puntos de ataque-y ahora gracias a su habilidad cada uno de ustedes dos pierde 500 puntos de vida-Koragg y Xana perdieron energía-y para terminar una carta boca abajo-.

Xana miro a Koragg quien asintió con su cabeza, Xana entendió la señal.

-Cambiare a mi dama a modo de defensa y eso es todo-dijo Xana mientras la mujer androide cambiaba a defensa con 1500 puntos.

-Mi turno-Yumi saco una carta-llamo a la amazona poco amigable-.

La poderosa guerrera amazonas entro al juego.

-Ahora ataca a esa chatarra-.

La amazona golpeo al espíritu de Xana con su espada y la destruyo.

-Y una carta boca abajo para terminar-.

-Bien, ya es hora de jugar esta carta, revélate templo de esfinge-.

-Oh no, esa carta no-dijo Ulrich.

-Veo que la recuerdas, pero esta vez será peor-.

-Si porque el maestro y yo sacrificaremos 500 de nuestros puntos de vida, para poder llamar a esfinge Teleia-.

-Y Andro esfinge-.

La esfinge que Ulrich había enfrentado antes estaba de regreso con 3000 puntos de ataque, pero además venía acompañado por otra esfinge, esta tenía el rostro de una mujer de cabello largo y rojo, mientras su cuerpo era de león y tenía alas de águila, su poder era de 2500 puntos. Amabas esfinges le rugieron a sus enemigos.

-Estemos en problemas-dijo Ulrich.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 45, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este duelo será de 3 partes, es decir que faltan otros dos capítulos, así que no se los pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_que bueno que te gusto el toque de comedia, realmente no estaba muy seguro de ponerlo, pero ahora se que hice lo correcto. La batalla final esta cada vez más cerca, yo diría que otros 7 capítulos más para que el encuentro con Drago se realice, así que espero que no te los vayas a perder jeje. Koragg es el guerrero más honorable de la oscuridad, pero es leal solo a Drago, pero bueno Ulrich tiene que terminar su rivalidad con él y en cuanto a Xana, quien la derrotara se sabrá muy pronto, así que estate pendiente. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien, también te agradezco por el dato de cómo enviar los mensajes, por cierto ¿para qué querías saber que superpoderes me gustaría tener? Y ¿Cuándo empiezas un fic de code lyoko? Porque en verdad me gustaría leerlo._

**Ashrriel: **_que bueno que pienses eso de este capítulo, por cierto tengo curiosidad, para ti ¿Cuáles han sido los mejores capítulos de todo mi fic? Y pues Koragg puede ser honorable, pero es leal a Drago sin importar lo cruel y deshonroso que puedan llegar a ser los medios que use para triunfar (como convertir a Zelinda en Yubel). Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado la comedia que le di al capítulo, en lo personal me gusto más la parte en donde se disponen a darle ordenes al zombi militar. Y no conozco ese anime del que me hablas, así que estoy 100% seguro cuando te digo que es una coincidencia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres bien. Y felicidades a España por ganar el partido de hoy._

**Airam09: **_gracias por el apoyo por la derrota de México, pero bueno era de esperarse. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y el duelo de espadas entre Ulrich y Koragg, tienes razón, ambos son rivales dignos el uno del otro, aunque uno lucha por proteger y otro por destruir. También me alegra que te haya gustado el toque de comedia que le agregue, fue algo que se me ocurrió para aligerar un poco la tensión del ataque, Kenneth y Odd son muy parecidos, aunque Kenneth es un poco más listo jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien, también continúa pronto tu fic porque ya quiero saber que pasa._

**Sandra91296: **_gracias por tantos halagos, me da gusto que te este gustando el fic hasta donde va y si al final Güin lograra convencer a Seth, pero lo triste es que será en el momento menos indicado, ya veras porque lo digo jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente bien._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por el comentario y respecto a la policía, en un principio pensé en ponerlos, pero luego recordé que en muchas series cuando ocurre algún tipo de desastre de la policía ni sus luces se ven, por lo que preferí no meterlos, al menos por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que estes muy bien._

**Sombra XD: **_gracias por tu comentario y solo hay una forma de matar a los zombis y….te lo dejare en suspenso._

_Gracias a todas por sus comentarios (todos por si sombra XD es hombre jeje)_

_Les deseo que tengan un excelente mes y toda la suerte del mundo en el mundial._

_Nos veremos muy pronto. _


	47. El verdadero poder de los dragones

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación del duelo entre los guerreros del milenio y los últimos maestros oscuros._

_Y ahora el capítulo 46._

**Cap. 46 El rey esfinge y el verdadero poder de los dragones.**

Ambas esfinges se veían molestas y listas para el ataque, mientras que Ulrich recordaba la ocasión en que se enfrento a Andro esfinge.

-Si aun piensas en eso-dijo Koragg-no te concentraras en el duelo y serás vencido muy fácilmente-.

-¿Por qué lo ayuda maestro?-pregunto Xana.

-No es honorable vencer a un oponente que no se concentra en la batalla-viendo a los chicos-no dudo que serán vencido, pero quiero que la batalla sea digna de un guerrero-.

-Y lo será-dijo Ulrich sacando una carta-convoco a Kuriboh en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo-.

La tierna bola de pelos entro al juego con 200 puntos de defensa.

-Y cambiare a convoca al cráneo a modo de defensa-.

El cráneo se arrodillo y sus puntos disminuyeron a 1200.

-Si es todo lo que pueden hacer-se burlo Xana.

-No los subestimes, ya cometiste ese error antes y recuerda lo que te paso-.

-Si maestro-.

-Mi turno-Aelita saco una carta-cambio a mis espíritus a modo de defensa-.

La dama de fuego cambio al modo de defensa.

-Si eso es todo lo que harás querida Aelita-Xana saco una carta-nada me gustaría más que liquidarte, pero tengo ordenes del amo, así que, esfinge ataca a la amazonas-.

La esfinge de Xana se lanzo contra la amazona de Yumi, quien solo cerró los ojos y espero el impacto, pero este nunca llego.

Yumi abrió los ojos y vio una barrera de Kuriboh frente a ella, pero eran tantos que protegían tanto a Ulrich y Aelita como a ella.

-Esas malditas bolas de pelo-dijo Xana molesta.

-Estuvo cerca, gracias Ulrich-.

-No es nada-le dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-No te distraigas-le dijo Koragg-recuerda que estamos en un duelo-.

-Eres algo extraño Koragg, ¿por qué sirves a Drago si eres un guerrero de honor?-le cuestiono Ulrich.

-El es mi amo y mi lealtad es hacia él, creo que ahora es el turno de tu novia-.

Yumi saco un carta-Usare la carta de costa abajo para poder llamar a la maga oscura-.

La hermosa hechicera entro al juego con 1700 puntos de defensa.

-Luego activare la carta de la piedra sabia, la cual permitirá que Ulrich invoque al mago oscuro-.

Ulrich llamo al poderoso mago en modo de defensa, con lo cual tenía 2100 puntos.

-Y eso es todo-.

-Bien-Koragg saco una carta-pasare sin hacer ninguna jugada-.

Aunque en un principio todos se sorprendieron, no duro mucho, porque recordaban el duelo anterior entre Ulrich y Koragg, y sabían lo suficiente para saber que no deben confiarse.

**En la mansión….**

Tras explicarles a todos los presentes lo que ocurría los maestros veían la esfera cuando llegaron lo cuatro chicos que se habían ido a jugar videojuegos.

-Maestra ¿qué paso?-pregunto Kenneth quien al ver la esfera supo lo que pasaba, pero quería saber quien estaba peleando.

-Ulrich, Yumi y Aelita están peleando contra Koragg y Xana-.

-Ah bueno….. ¿Qué?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¿Aelita esta peleando con Xana?-pregunto Odd.

-Y contra Koragg, son los dos últimos maestros que quedan y por lo tanto son los más poderosos-.

-Así que este duelo va a ser muy intenso-dijo Seth.

-¿De que se preocupan? ¿Alguna vez Ulrich ha perdido un duelo?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Uno-dijo Kenneth-y fue precisamente contra Koragg-.

-¿Koragg ya lo había vencido? Entonces ¿por qué su alma no fue absorbida por Drago?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Es algo muy curioso, Koragg nunca uso la carta del reino de las tinieblas-.

-¿Por qué ese villano no la uso?-pregunto Starfire.

-Koragg puede ser un desalmado, pero algo bueno que tiene es que es un guerrero de honor, no utilizo esa carta con Ulrich porque en ese momento creyó que no sería honorable vencerlo así de débil-explico Güin.

-Una cualidad muy rara en un sirviente de Drago-dijo Raven.

-Ni que lo digas-apoyo Kenneth.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

Era turno de Ulrich y ahora estaba haciendo su jugada.

-Convoco al señor de los dragones-.

El poderoso guerrero entro al juego con 1200 puntos de ataque.

-Luego activare la carta mágica flauta de convoca al dragón, para poder llamar al dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

El más poderoso dragón regreso a una batalla con 3000 puntos de ataque.

-Por favor-dijo Xana-la última vez el maestro aplasto a esa insignificante lagartija con suma facilidad-.

-Eso no volverá a ocurrir-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y a quien llamas lagartija?-dijo ojos azules.

-Pero no he terminado, ya que al usar esa carta Yumi también puede convocar a su dragón-.

El dragón negro de Yumi entro al juego con 2400 puntos de ataque.

-Ay que lindo, los tortolitos convocaron a sus dragones juntos-dijo Xana-si tuviera corazón lloraría de la emoción-.

-Pronto vas a llorar, Dragón blanco de ojos azules ataca con tu relámpago blanco a esfinge Teleia-.

El dragón de Ulrich lanzo su poderoso ataque, pero para su asombro, el ataque fue detenido por Andro esfinge.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Te he dije que no te confiaras, para poder destruir a las esfinges debes acabar con ambas al mismo tiempo, no una a la vez-le dijo Koragg.

-Con eso no contábamos-dijo Aelita.

-Pero no debemos rendirnos-.

-Eso sería lo más lógico, ya que no pueden ganarnos-dijo Xana con burla.

-Ya te vencimos antes podemos hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Aelita.

-Antes era un simple virus y cometí un error fatal en mi plan-.

-¿Y ese fue?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Haber poseído a un imbécil como William, si te hubiera poseído a ti mocoso en estos momentos el amo sería ya el gobernante del universo. Cuando te poseí tu cuerpo en aquella ocasión en que Jeremy trato de virtualizarte directamente en el sector 5 sentí un gran poder, uno como el que jamás había sentido, pero no pude usarlo porque no tenías tu mente-.

-Entonces ¿tú ya sabías que Ulrich era la luz?-pregunto Aelita.

-No exactamente, pero desde que lo conocí sentí un poder que nunca antes había experimentado, ese poder sobrepasaba por mucho el mío, al principio no sabía lo que era, pero después de convertirme en una servidora del amo lo entendí todo-.

-Si desde las batallas en lyoko sabías que Ulrich tenías más poder que tú ¿por qué no lo poseíste a él en vez de a William?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ese era mi plan en un principio. Veras, desde que conociste a William me di cuenta que le causabas mucho dolor a la luz, así que pensé usarlo para que la luz viniera a mi por su propia voluntad-.

-¿Querías que mis celos me hicieran tu esclavo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Esa era la idea. Hice varias pruebas para ver si mi psyphosoa podría manipularte, pero todas salían negativas, esa ocasión en que tu cuerpo quedo en lyoko sentí la presencia de cuatro criaturas cuyo poder superaba todas mis expectativas-.

-Ya basta de palabras-dijo Koragg-el amo se esta impacientando, continuemos con el duelo-.

-Y es mi turno-dijo Aelita sacando una carta-coloco una carta boca abajo y pasare-.

-Mi turno-Xana saco una carta-esta carta no vale la pena, paso-.

-Bien-Yumi saco una carta-invoco a la princesa del Tsurugi-.

Aquella hermosa princesa entro al juego con 700 puntos de defensa.

-Y ahora activare su habilidad especial, la cual les quitara 500 puntos de vida a cada uno de ustedes-.

La princesa lanzo varios cristales que impactaron contra Koragg y Xana quitándoles energía.

-Si ya terminaste-dijo Koragg-Andro esfinge ataca-.

La esfinge de Koragg lanzo un poderoso rugido que destruyo a varios Kuriboh.

-Eso no servirá de nada-dijo Ulrich-puedes destruir todos los Kuriboh que quieras, pero aparecerán más para formar la barrera-.

-Parece que olvidaste la habilidad de Andro esfinge, cada vez que devora a un espíritu la mitad de los puntos de ataque de ese espíritu se restan de tus puntos de vida-.

Ulrich sintió como parte de su energía se perdía con ese ataque.

-¡ULRICH!-exclamo Yumi.

-No te preocupes queridita, porque ustedes perderán sus almas juntos-dijo Xana.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Ulrich sacando una carta-colocare una carta boca abajo y eso es todo-.

-Mi turno-Aelita saco una carta y no pudo menos que sonreír-llamo a Veluz la reina de las hadas-.

La poderosa reina de las hadas entro al campo con 1900 puntos de ataque lista para la batalla.

-Así que los tres ya tiene a sus espíritus más poderosos, esto se pone cada vez mejor-dijo Xana.

-Bien, activare la carta mágica madre naturaleza, la cual permitirá que Ulrich y Yumi obtengan cualquier carta mágica que deseen de su baraja-.

Ulrich y Yumi asintieron y buscaron la misma carta que ambos deseaban.

-Muy bien, ¿lista?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Siempre-respondió Yumi.

-Activaremos la carta mágica evolución del dragón, cuando ambas cartas se juegan juntas nos permiten que nuestros dragones alcancen sus formas originales-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos dragones soltaron un poderoso rugido mientras era cubiertos por esferas de energía que obligaron a todos a cubrirse los ojos.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-pregunto Xana.

-Han liberado el poder de sus dragones, están alcanzando su forma original-.

-Lo han logrado-dijo Veluz en la mente de Aelita-los dos guerreros que fueron convertidos en dragones hace mucho tiempo finalmente han regresado-.

De las esferas comenzaron a descender dos figuras, pero esta vez no eran dragones, sino humanos.

El dragón blanco ahora era un caballero con una armadura color blanco, en cuyos hombros estaban la cabeza del dragón blanco y su casco también tenía la forma del dragón blanco, tenía puesta una capa color azul, sus ojos era azules y llenos de determinación.

El dragón negro ahora era una hermosa hechicera, su sombrero tenía la forma del dragón negro de ojos rojos, llevaba una capa, leotardo, guantes y botas negras, en su mano tenía sujetado un báculo.

-Yo soy Timaeus el caballero dragón blanco-.

-Y yo soy Xian la dama dragón negro-.

Timaeus tenía un poder de 3700, mientras que Xian tenía un poder de 3300.

-Increíble-dijo Aelita.

-Ellos son los verdaderos espíritus dragones, los más poderosos aliados de los dioses egipcios-dijo Veluz.

**En la mansión…**

Güin y Seth sintieron un inmenso poder que había sido liberado.

-Maestros-Kisara se sintió un poco preocupada por esa reacción.

-Lo han hecho-dijo Güin y el resto la miro confundidos.

-Esos dos convocaron el verdadero poder de los dos grandes dragones-dijo Seth asombrado.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Los dragones de Ulrich y Yumi son más que simples dragones, el poder de ambos reside en la carta evolución de dragón, cuando se juega por separado los dragones sufren un cambio que incrementa su poder, pero cuando se juegan juntos el cambio y el poder liberados son extraordinarios-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Ulrich y Yumi son invencibles?-pregunto Odd.

-Se podría decir que si-dijo Güin.

-Pero no olviden que se enfrentan a los dos últimos maestros oscuros y que son los más poderosos de todos-dijo Seth.

-¿Tiene que arruinarlo todo?-pregunto Kisara.

Seth solo cerró sus ojos-Es mejor ser honesto que un inútil-.

Kisara cayó al suelo (estilo anime) y se levanto tratando de agarrar a Seth del cuello, cosa que los sirvientes de Seth no le permitían.

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA INUTIL!-.

-Como digas-.

Aunque a los chicos y a los titanes eso ya casi no les asombraba, al resto de la gente les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

Ulrich y Yumi estaban asombrados por el gran cambio que habían tenido sus dragones, quienes ahora eran un poderoso y valiente caballero, y una hermosa y noble hechicera.

-Increíble-dijo Ulrich.

-Ojos rojos ¿eres tú?-pregunto Yumi.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Xian Yumi, gracias por liberarnos-.

-Ahora estamos listos para el duelo, ¿y tú Veluz?-.

-Siempre listas para ayudarlos mis señores-.

-Creo que están en graves problemas-les dijo Aelita a Koragg y Xana.

-¿De qué hablas? Por si no lo recuerdas deben destruir a ambas esfinges al mismo tiempo y no una a la vez-.

-Y eso es justo lo que haremos, Timaeus ataca con furia de dragón-.

-Y tú Xian con flama sagrada-.

Ambos espíritus generaron sus ataques y los lanzaron contras las esfinges logrando destruirlas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Xana.

-Ahora Aelita-dijo Yumi.

-Veluz ataca los puntos de vida de Xana-.

Veluz lanzo su feroz remolino contra Xana, quien lo recibió directo.

-Maldita mocosa, esto no se va a quedar así-.

-Tranquilízate-le dijo Koragg-esto apenas esta comenzando-.

Xana sabía a que se refería su maestro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tengan cuidado-les advirtió Timaeus-algo muy extraño esta sucediendo-.

-Ya deje que te lastimaran antes, no lo permitiré de nuevo-le aseguro Ulrich.

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti que por él-le dijo Koragg-sobretodo cuando active esta carta-.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto-dijo Yumi.

-No te preocupes Yumi-le dijo Xian-sin importar lo que pase, yo estaré a tu lado protegiéndote, porque ese es mi deber-.

-Gracias Xian-.

-Que linda amistad tiene todos ustedes-se burlo Xana-aun me parece ilógico todas esas tonterías de amistad y lazos que unen, son patéticos-.

-Eso es lo que tú has creído-dijo Aelita-pero fueron esos lazos patéticos los que te vencieron-.

-Lo que me venció fue un antivirus que Jeremy creo y mi error de poseer a ese imbécil de William-.

-Pero debo reconocer, que ustedes tres saben pelear con honor y es por eso que su final será rápido y sin dolor-dijo Koragg.

-Que consuelo-dijo Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-Debería serlo, ustedes no tienen oportunidad de vencer al amo, es mejor que se rindan y entreguen sus almas-.

-Eso es algo que jamás haremos-dijo Ulrich y sus amigas lo apoyaron.

-Que tontos-se burlo Xana.

-Como quieran, activare la carta rey esfinge, ahora que han enviado a ambas esfinges al cementerio podré activar esta devastadora carta-.

Un gran remolino se comenzó a generar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Ahora solo debemos entregar 500 puntos de vida-dijo Koragg y tanto el como Xana perdieron esa cantidad-para poder invocar a Tenien la gran esfinge-.

Un criatura que era la combinación de las otras dos esfinges entro al juego con 3500 puntos de ataque, era de tamaño colosal y su aspecto demostraba una gran ferocidad.

-Tienen que estar bromeando-dijo Ulrich.

-Y no es todo, porque al ofrecer otros 500 puntos de vida el poder de Tenien se eleva en 3000 puntos-.

De 3500 su poder se elevo a 6500.

-Creo que estamos en serios problemas-dijo Aelita asustada.

**En la mansión….**

Seth y Güin sintieron un escalofrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Adelia.

-Algo muy grave esta pasando-dijo Güin.

-¿Le paso algo a nuestros hijos?-pregunto Akiko.

-No, su energía aun se siente, pero los maestros oscuros han convocado al temible Tenien-dijo Seth.

-¿Qué es un Tenien?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Uno de los espíritus más peligrosos y malvados que han existido, y por desgracia también uno de los más poderosos-.

-¿De que se preocupan? Ulrich siempre ha ganado sus duelos, esta vez no será diferente-dijo Odd.

-Solo recuerda amigo, que Ulrich esta peleando con el guerrero que ya lo había vencido antes-dijo Kenneth y Odd se calló.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…..**

-Ahora sientan el poder de Tenien, destruye esa barrera de Kuriboh-.

Tenien lanzo un feroz rugido que destruyo a todos los Kuriboh que se habían formado.

-No puede ser-exclamo Yumi.

-Que poder tiene-dijo Aelita.

Ulrich no había dicho nada, estaba tan asombrado que no sabía que hacer.

-Ahora nada podrá salvarlos esta vez y muy pronto sus almas se unirán al amo jajaja-reía Xana.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 46, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo este duelo terminara y entonces empezara el duelo decisivo entre los dos hermanos, espero que no se los pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias, y tienes razón en estar muy molesta por la actitud de la mayoría de los padres, pero en esas circunstancias la desesperación siempre se apodera de nosotros y hacemos y decimos cualquier tontería. Jajaja, ya me imagino eso de la luna de miel de Koragg y Xana, aunque eso no sería honorable para Koragg jeje, me da gusto que te haya gustado la comedia que le he puesto a algunos capítulos, porque así libero un poco la tensión que hay por las batallas. Falta muy poco para la gran batalla final contra Drago, así que no te pierdas ni un solo capítulo, además de que ya he decidido el fin de algunos personajes. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, ya ansío leer tu fic de code lyoko._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón en tus deducciones, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá el más poderoso de los dioses egipcios, el dios del fuego, así que espero que no te lo pierdas. Ya tengo decidido cual será el final de Heloise y Mora una vez que la batalla termine, pero no diré nada más, tienes que esperar para verlo. Y nuevamente digo que nunca he oído ni visto ese anime, así que soy 100% seguro en que es una coincidencia y la manera de derrotar a los zombis es venciendo a quien los devolvió a la vida, y no me refiero a Yubel. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por tu comentario y si que la universidad es pesada, pero bueno hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer. Si me gusto el capítulo de 7 de "hermanos de carreras", solo que estoy teniendo unos pequeños problemas al momento de subir comentarios y pues por eso no he subido ninguno para el capítulo, pero en cuanto lo arregle será lo primero que haga, oye si estuve luchando tanto para que regresaras no iba a dejar de comentar así nada más jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Lokita (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, hay que aprovechar las vacaciones al máximo y me da gusto que ya te hayas puesto al corriente. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres bien._

**Sombra XD (anónimo): **_me disculpo si te ofendí de algún modo, gracias por tus comentarios._

_Gracias a todas (os) por sus comentarios._

_Les deseo buena suertes en sus fics._

_Nos vemos luego._


	48. Dragon alado de Ra

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el fin de uno de los duelos más intensos, en el próximo capítulo el gran duelo comenzara._

_Ahora el capítulo 47._

**Cap. 47 El valor del fuego.**

**Dragón alado de Ra.**

Ulrich y sus amigas veían aterrados a la esfinge que Koragg había llamado, era tan poderoso que destruyo la barrera de Kuriboh que los protegía.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Xana con burla-es el turno de Aelita-.

Aelita saco una carta-Cambiare a Veluz a modo de defensa y eso será todo-.

-Que patética-dijo Xana-Tenein ataca a esa hada-.

La esfinge lanzo su poderoso rugido, pero….

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, falsificación, la cual anulara tu ataque-.

El ataque de la esfinge no golpeo a Veluz, lo que le dio un poco más de tiempo a Aelita en el duelo.

-No importa-dijo Xana-no hay nada en su baraja que iguale el poder de nuestra esfinge-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Yumi sacando una carta-colocare una carta boca abajo y cambiare a Xian a modo de defensa-.

Xian también se arrodillo.

-Lo lamento Xian, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer-.

-No te preocupes Yumi, yo confío en ti-.

-Mi turno-Koragg saco una carta-colocare un carta boca abajo y ahora esfinge ataca al señor de los dragones-.

La esfinge volvió a lanzar su rugido destruyendo al espíritu más débil de Ulrich.

-¿Por qué al señor de los dragones y no a Timaeus?-pregunto Xana confundida.

-Tengo mis razones-respondió Koragg con tranquilidad.

-Es mi turno-dijo Ulrich-cambiare a Timaeus a modo de defensa y activare la carta mágica espadas de luz reveladora-.

Las espadas inmovilizaron a Tenein.

-Ahora no podrán atacar hasta que pasen tres turnos-.

-Di más bien seis-dijo Yumi-activo otras espadas de luz reveladora que harán que seas seis turnos-.

-Así que están tratando de ganar tiempo-dijo Xana-son patéticos-.

-Ahora es mi turno-Aelita saco una carta-dama de fuego vuelve a quitarles puntos de vida-.

La dama genero su ataque, pero Koragg estaba preparado.

-Revelo mi carta, muro mágico, la cual anula todos los ataques directos y es una carta de continuidad-.

El ataque de la dama de fuego fue detenido ante la frustración de los chicos.

-Creo que es mi turno-Xana saco una carta-activare la magia de Oozaki y sparks, las cuales les quitaran 1000 puntos de vida a cada uno-.

Varias bolas de fuego cayeron sobre los tres chicos de manera violenta y brutal.

-Bien, es mi turno-Yumi saco una carta-activare la carta mágica medicina roja, que nos entregara 500 puntos de vida a cada uno-.

Los puntos de los chicos volvieron a subir y sintieron como nuevas energías les eran devueltas, pero aun así no sabían como vencer a la esfinge.

-Mi turno-Koragg saco una carta-activare el reloj de piedra, el cual adelantara un turno hacia el futuro, lo que significa que a sus espadas solo le quedan 5 turnos-.

-Pero aun tenemos tiempo-Ulrich saco una carta-_¿qué hago, sino pienso en algo pronto perderemos este duelo?-._

**En la mansión…**

-¿Esa esfinge que menciono es tan poderosa?-pregunto Raven.

-Es tan poderosa como tu padre Trigon-le dijo Güin-pero mucho más salvaje-.

-Comparada con esa esfinge tú y tu padre son simplemente niños-dijo Seth.

-Entonces ¿mi hijo y sus amigas podrían perder el duelo?-pregunto Adelia preocupada.

La familia de Yumi y la madre de Aelita también se preocuparon.

-No-dijo Güin-a Ulrich le queda una esperanza para ganar-.

-Convocar al último de los dioses egipcios-dedujo Robin.

-Pero no será algo fácil-dijo Seth.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Odd siendo Güin quien respondió.

-El dios Ra es el más poderoso de los cuatro dioses, ceder el poder de tres espíritus no batas para liberar su inmenso poder, se necesita el canto sagrado-.

-¿Canto sagrado?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Es una oración que los antiguos egipcios le dedicaban a Ra como el dios del sol para que siempre los iluminara en la oscuridad, no olviden que la guerra contra Drago comenzó en el antiguo Egipto-.

-¿Y cual es el canto sagrado?-pregunto Starfire.

-Es muy antiguo, se perdió con el paso del tiempo y eso dificulta mucho esta situación-

-Si ese muchacho no encuentra la forma de invocar al último dios entonces están perdidos-.

-¿Por qué forzosamente tiene que invocar a Ra? ¿Por qué no invoca a otro dios?-pregunto Cyborg.

-Ulrich necesita poder invocar el poder de los cuatro dioses antes de su duelo contra Yubel y eso solo se logra cuando los utiliza en un duelo-explico Güin-si usa a otro dios ganara el duelo, pero no podrá enfrentar a Yubel sin haber invocado al último y más poderoso dios-.

-Vamos hijo, yo creo en ti-dijo Adelia.

El Sr. Stern miraba a la esfera sin saber que pensar, ya no sabía en que creía.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

El turno de Aelita había comenzado, pero no sabía que hacer, sus espíritus eran los más débiles en el juego y si aun no había perdido el duelo era gracias a las espadas de luz reveladora.

-¿Qué te pasa Aelita? ¿Tienes miedo?-pregunto Xana con burla-es natural que lo sientas, ya que no hay nada que nos pueden detener-.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos-dijo Yumi.

-Miren a sus alrededor, ni sus espíritus evolucionados pueden vencer a Tenien, este duelo ya es nuestro-.

-Eso nunca, como dijo Yumi, eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos-dijo Ulrich con toda determinación.

-Esa es la actitud de un guerrero de honor-dijo Koragg.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Ulrich sacando una carta y sintiendo un nuevo poder.

Ulrich vio la carta, se trataba del dragón alado de Ra, tal vez podría ganar el duelo con el último de los dioses, pero….

-Ulrich, antes de invocar el poder del último dios debes aprender el canto sagrado-le dijo Timaeus.

-¿El canto sagrado?-.

-Si no lo cantas, no podrás usar el poder de Ra-.

-Pero no se nada de ese canto-.

-No te preocupes, tú lo conoces, pero solo los has olvidado, busca en tu mente y recuerda cuantas veces lo usaste en Egipto-.

Ulrich asintió y cerro los ojos, trato de recordar sus días en Egipto, pero no lo lograba, ¿cómo recordar una vida de hace 5000 años?

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-pregunto Xana.

-Algo muy astuto-dijo Koragg.

Yumi y Aelita miraban a Ulrich confundidas, pero Xian y Veluz las tranquilizaron.

-Tranquilas-dijo Xian-Ulrich solo trata de reencontrarse con su yo anterior-.

-¿Su yo anterior?-dijo Yumi.

-Aquel que alguna vez gobernó a Egipto como faraón-.

-¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Aelita.

-Algo que debe aprender ama, es que nada es imposible-dijo Veluz.

-Y algo que ustedes deben aprender es que no nos agrada que nos digan amos, solo queremos ser sus amigos-les dijo Yumi.

Ulrich seguí tratando de encontrar alguna pista de su pasado, pero no podía, eso ocurrió hace más de 5000 años y era casi imposible lograrlo.

-No temas Ulrich, no estas solo, recuérdalo-le dijo Timaeus.

Ulrich asintió esta vez con una sonrisa y regreso a sus pensamientos.

Se vio viajando por un túnel de colores azules y al final se vio a si mismo, pero vestido con ropas egipcias, tenía una corana y varias joyas egipcias de oro.

Un hombre se puso a su lado.

-Mi faraón, permítame encargarme de este traidor-le pidió, ya que al parecer un hechicero había desafiado a su ancestro.

-No-dijo su antepasado-yo mismo me encargare de él-.

El faraón avanzo hacia el hechicero.

-Invoco el poder del fuego, la luz y la oscuridad ¡Despierta Dragón alado de Ra!-.

Una esfera dorada apareció arriba del faraón y Ulrich supuso que ahí se encontraba Ra.

-Ahora recitare el canto para liberar al dios Ra-.

Ulrich escucho atentamente la canción y cuando termino vio emerger al más poderoso de los dioses egipcios.

-¡AHORA RA ATACA A ESE TRAIDOR!-.

Ra lanzo un poderoso ataque contra aquel hechicero y Ulrich despertó para ver que había vuelto al duelo.

-¿Lo consiguió?-le pregunto Timaeus, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Ulrich asintió-Ahora es el momento-.

Koragg y Xana observaban mientras que esperaban la jugada de Ulrich.

-Ahora cederé el poder de Timaeus, convoca el cráneo y el mago oscuro para poder invocar al dragón alado de Ra-.

Los tres espíritus de Ulrich desaparecieron y en su lugar quedo una esfera dorada.

-¿Esperas derrotarnos con una esfera?-se burlo Xana.

-Eso no es lo que planeo, planeo vencerlos con Ra-.

-¿Ra?-exclamo Koragg-pero para llamarlo debes invocar el canto sagrado-.

-Y eso es justo lo que hare-dijo Ulrich cerrando los ojos.

-Ulrich ¿qué vas a….?-pregunto Yumi.

-No debe interrumpir ama-dijo Xian-ya que el más poderoso de los dioses aparecerá-.

Yumi y Aelita abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

Ulrich coloco su mano derecha a la altura de su cara, mientras que cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a hablar y al tiempo que lo hacía, llamas doradas lo rodeaban.

**Poderoso protector del sol**

**Te suplico que escuches mi llamado**

**Por favor transfórmate en un rayo de luz**

**Y dame la victoria en este duelo**

**Te lo imploro**

**Ilumínanos con tu fuego divino**

**Pero antes, diré tu nombre**

**¡DRAGON ALADO DE RA!**

Al tiempo que Ulrich recitaba el canto la esfera se abría con unas intentas llamar doradas que provocaron que todos se cubrieran los ojos.

**En la mansión…**

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Robin cuando la esfera comenzó a romperse y al mismo tiempo varias llamas emergían.

-¡LO HA CONSEGUIDO!-dijo Güin cubriéndose.

-No puedo creerlo, de verdad recordó el canto-dijo Seth incrédulo.

Toda la gente retrocedió al ver aquellas llamas y más aun cuando vieron a un inmenso dragón dorado aparecer frente a ellos, además de a una bestia león.

-Es el más poderoso de los dioses-dijo Raven.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a verlos-dijo Kenneth asombrado.

-Ni yo-dijo Odd.

Yumi y Aelita estaban impactadas, ya había visto antes a Ra y a los otros dioses, pero como dijo Kenneth, nunca se acostumbrarían a la magnificencia de los dioses.

Koragg estaba asombrado, pero Xana estaba aterrada, nunca creyó que Ulrich lograría invocar a Ra.

-Y los puntos de ataque de Ra depende de los puntos de los espíritus que otorgaron su poder para poder invocarlo, así que sumen los 3700 de Timaeus, los 2500 del mago oscuro y convoca al cráneo-.

El poder de Ra se elevo hasta 8700 puntos.

-Esto no puede ser verdad-dijo Xana.

Ulrich y Koragg sostuvieron la mirada por un momento.

-¿Y que harás ahora?-pregunto Koragg.

-Activare una de las habilidades de Ra, al entregar 1000 puntos de vida Ra se transforma en el legendario fénix-.

Ra se envolvió en llamas transformándose el ave fénix.

-Y ahora destruye a esa esfinge-.

Convertido en un fénix Ra ataco a Tenien logrando destruirlo.

-¡TENIEN! Nos es posible-dijo Xana histérica.

-Y ese fue solo el efecto-dijo Ulrich.

-Estas por atacar ¿no es así?-dijo Koragg.

-Así es-.

-Pues hazlo de una buena vez-le dijo.

Ulrich solo asintió mientras que Xana se mostraba algo preocupada.

-Este duelo ya lo ganaron-dijo Odd.

-Algo no anda bien-dijo Raven.

-Es cierto joven guerrera-dijo Güin-Koragg esta muy tranquilo a pesar de que Ulrich invoco a Ra-.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con esa carta boca abajo?-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Carta boca abajo?-pregunto Seth.

Kenneth señalo los pies de Koragg y efectivamente había una carta boca abajo.

-¿Qué esta tramando? Ninguna carta mágica o trampa puede afectar a los dioses egipcios-dijo Seth.

-¡RA ATACA LOS PUNTOS DE VIDA DE AMBOS DIRECTAMENTE!-.

Ra abrió su boca y genero una bola de fuego dorada que lanzo contra Koragg y Xana.

-Maestro ¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Xana.

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo-dijo Koragg—santuario del demonio-.

El ataque de Ra se detuvo y luego se elevo quedando arriba de los 5 duelistas.

-Pero ¿qué pasa?-exclamo Ulrich.

-El santuario del demonio no detiene el ataque, pero hace que los 5 recibamos el daño que Xana y yo hubiéramos recibido-explico Koragg.

-Pero eso significa que….-empezó Aelita.

-Es un empate-termino Yumi.

La energía de los 5 se acabo y salieron volando cayendo en el suelo.

-¿Un empate?-pregunto Kenneth a sus maestros.

-No es algo imposible, pero es muy difícil de lograr y ya que todos perdieron el duelo, nadie perderá su alma-le explico Güin.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ulrich confundido-¿por qué hiciste que terminara en empate?-.

-Tú y yo aun tenemos una batalla de espadas pendiente, y por nuestro honor debemos terminarla-le dijo Koragg.

-¿Por eso fue el empate?-pregunto Robin.

Koragg asintió y luego volteo a ver a Ulrich-Tendremos nuestro último combate de espadas, pero será en otra ocasión-.

Xana al ver a su maestro marcharse decidió seguirlo-_"El realmente me encanta"-_pensó y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Aelita-Nos veremos pronto queridita-.

Koragg y Xana se retiraron dejando a Ulrich y a sus amigos muy confundidos.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

Adelia se acerco a su hijo, quien aun estaba en choque.

-No logro entender a Koragg-dijo Ulrich.

-El no me agrada mucho, pero al parecer es un guerrero de honor, como tú hijo-le dijo su madre.

-Siento que este duelo no sirvió de nada-.

-¿Qué no sirvió de nada? Hijo lograste invocar al último de los dioses, claro que sirvió-.

-Y esta vez no perdiste contra él-le dijo Odd.

-Pero tampoco lo vencí-.

-Recuerda joven guerrero que se es un gran guerrero no por las batallas ganadas, sino por superar las derrotas o en este caso empates-le dijo Güin sonriendo.

-Si, tiene razón maestra-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-Pero ahora debes estar más listo que nunca, porque al parecer Koragg tiene deseos de tener un duelo de espadas contra ti-dijo Seth.

-Y estaré listo-aseguro Ulrich.

-Todos lo estaremos-intervino Yumi y Ulrich sonrió.

-Bueno, que les parece si comemos-dijo Odd y el resto lo apoyo.

-Creo que todos merecemos comer-dijo Güin viendo a Kisara, quien al ver a tanta gente.

-Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo-dijo suspirando.

-No te preocupes, el resto de la gente se va a retirar, solo se van a quedar los guerreros del milenio, sus familias y los titanes-dijo Güin.

Tal como Güin dijo la mayoría de la gente se retiro, el Sr. Stern se quedo más por obligación que por otra cosa.

Los Ishiyama hablaban con Ulrich y Yumi respecto a su relación, Robin y Raven estaban hablando con Güin, Aelita y Starfire se habían ido con el resto de sus amigos, quienes obviamente se fueron al salón de videojuegos.

Anthea había decidió ayudar a Kisara, mientras que Adelia hablaba con los Ishiyama junto con Ulrich y Yumi, el Sr. Stern se mantenía distante, aun no podía creer que su esposa le hubiera pedido el divorcio y si aun no se habían hecho los tramites, era por todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora tenía que aceptar que toda esa historia era cierta y más aun después de ver a un dios egipcio.

Finalmente llego el momento tan ansiado, la hora de comer, Kenneth, Odd, chico bestia y Cyborg fueron los primeros en llegar a la mesa ante las risas de todos.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel ya había sido puesta al tanto por Koragg y Xana, y ahora meditaba el asunto ante las miradas de miedo de Mora y Heloise.

-Ya veo-dijo después de enterarse de lo ocurrido-todo depende de mí. Muy bien hermano-esto lo último lo dijo levantando la mirada hacia el techo del palacio.

**En la mansión…..**

Ulrich iba a darle una mordida a su filete cuando se levanto de golpe de su asiento.

-Ulrich ¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto Yumi algo preocupada por esa reacción de su novio.

-Nada, es solo el viento-dijo Ulrich para tranquilizar a sus amigos, pero él sabía que algo muy grande estaba a punto de comenzar, el duelo más difícil de todos se acercaba.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 47, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo finalmente se llevara a cabo el duelo entre estos dos grandes hermanos, el duelo que decidirá si Drago logra regresar, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre muchas gracias por tu comentario y lamento mucho la derrota de Argentina a manos de Alemania, es en serio, pero debes sentirte orgullosa, ya que Argentina llego más lejos que México y E.U. y eso ya es algo. Y no creo que los dioses te odien y en realidad, en mi opinión, pienso que eres una chica dulce, aunque eso lo digo por la forma en que comentas de mi fic jajaja, no te conozco personalmente, pero si así eres al momento de comentar, entonces debe ser muy divertido estar contigo. En verdad me gustaría conocerte, pero bueno es muy difícil eso, me conformo con saber que tengo una amiga en Argentina. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés muy bien, no te pierdas el próximo porque ya casi comienza la batalla final._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario y efectivamente solo destruyendo a Drago destruirían a los zombis, pero eso no será algo fácil. Felicito a España por seguir jugando en el mundial, creo que su próximo partido es contra Alemania y les deseo la mejor de las suertes y que tengan cuidado, ya que Alemania es un equipo rudo. Aun queda un combate más entre Ulrich y Koragg, pero ese se llevara a cabo en la batalla final al igual que la pelea contra Xana, como a Geny Hanabusa, también me gustaría poder conocerte, pero eso es algo muy poco posible por la distancia, aunque es bueno saber que cuento con alguien en un lugar tan lejos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés de maravilla._

**Sandra91296: **_gracias por tu comentario, debo decir que es agradable conocer a varias personas de diferentes lugares y como le dije a Ashrriel les deseo la mejor de las suertes en el partido contra Alemania, ya que será uno muy intenso (al menos eso creo jajaja). Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sombra XD (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que no te ofendí de ninguna manera._

_Les deseo a todos lo mejor y que sus vidas estén tranquilas._

_Nos vemos luego._


	49. El duelo del destino

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el tan esperado duelo entre hermanos, además de que Drago lanzara la orden para que cada uno de sus sirvientes comience el ataque al mundo del avatar y de los titanes._

_Sin nada más que decir empieza el capítulo 48._

**Cap. 48 El duelo del destino.**

**Ulrich vs Yubel.**

Una chica de 12 años de edad se encontraba sentada en una cama mientras leía un libro, cuando a sus oídos llego un llanto y por la puerta un niño de 7 años entro corriendo.

-Ulrich ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupada la chica.

-Es papá, el me regaño otra vez-dijo Ulrich mientras se acercaba a la chica-nunca lo puedo dejar satisfecho-.

-Nadie puede-.

-Pero hermana, ¿por qué papá es así?-.

-No lo se-respondió Zelinda-tal vez solo le gusta amargarse la existencia-.

Ulrich continúo llorando y eso era algo que Zelinda no soportaba.

-Ve aquí necesitas un abrazo-le dijo a su hermano.

Ulrich abrazo a Zelinda, pero aun estaba llorando. Zelinda solo sonrió mientras cantaba una canción que siempre había tranquilizado a Ulrich.

_En la fuente oscura_

_Del bosque blanco_

_Todos mis recuerdos_

_Se marchitan_

_Las amargas aceitunas_

_De los olivos_

_En fruto triste_

_Del Kusupia_

_En el jardín_

_De flores oscuras_

_Como mis lágrimas cayendo_

_Es eso_

_Lo que debo comer._

Cuando Zelinda termino su canción Ulrich había dejado de llorar y ahora miraba a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias hermana, te quiero mucho-.

Zelinda solo le sonrió dulcemente a su hermano.

Ulrich despertó de golpe, había sido un sueño, pero más bien un recuerdo del pasado, cuando Zelinda y él eran los mejores amigos.

Ulrich y sus amigos habían pasado la noche en el salón de la mansión de Seth, mientras que sus padres dormían en las habitaciones, esto se debía a que tras el duelo contra Koragg y Xana, ambos maestros (más que nada Güin) les habían dado permiso para poder disfrutar de una noche de jóvenes, claro también con la autorización de cada uno de sus padres.

Ulrich paseo la mirada por cada uno de sus amigos, deteniendo su vista en Yumi, quien se veía muy tranquila y muy hermosa, Ulrich sonrió y se levanto dirigiéndose al jardín donde miro al cielo despejado.

-Hermana-murmuro con tristeza.

**En la isla oscura…**

-El momento ha llegado-dijo la voz de Drago a sus siervos-hoy es el día en que finalmente conseguiré mi gran ascenso, pero antes debes encargarte de eliminar a la más grande de mis amenazas, tu hermano-.

-Así será padre-le aseguro Yubel.

-Que la orden de ataque se lance, que Azula y la hermandad del mal comience con el ataque-.

-Como tú órdenes-.

**En el mundo del avatar….**

La gente huía aterrada, mientras varios zombis atacaban por todos lados, Aang y sus amigos hacían lo posible por resistir, pero había un poder oscuro muy grande y no les estaba yendo muy bien.

Los zombis eran liderados por Azula que disfrutaba de todo el poder que Yubel le había dado.

-Debo decir que el fuego control es insignificante comparado con este poder-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡AZULA!-grito una voz.

Azula volteo para encontrarse con su hermano.

-Oh, Zuzu, veo que vienes a desafiarme-.

-Ya te vencí una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Zuko.

-Antes no tenía todo este poder maligno-Azula genero una bola de fuego gigante que derribo a Zuko con mucha facilidad.

El resto dele equipo avatar al ver eso trato de ayudar, pero los zombis los doblegaron con mucha facilidad logrando que un mundo cayera.

-El amo estará complacido-dijo Azula con una gran sonrisa.

**En la mansión de Seth…..**

Ulrich seguía viendo el cielo cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, era un dolor demasiado grande, sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, aunque no sabía que.

**En el mundo de los titanes…..**

La hermandad del mal había recibido ya las órdenes de ataque y ahora cerebro alistaba a cada villano de ese mundo, además del ejército de muerto que Drago había creado.

-Al parecer el día del regreso del amo ha llegado-dijo cerebro.

-Y esta vez nada podrá detenerlo-dijo madame Rouge.

Los villanos y zombis comenzaron a abandonar la guarida y dirigirse hacia todas las ciudades de ese mundo, los titanes honorarios hacían lo posible para frenarlos, pero esta vez se enfrentaban a criaturas de inmenso poder.

-Veloz debemos retroceder-dijo Abeja.

-No creo que eso sea posible-observo Aqualad, pues detrás de ellos habían más zombis.

-¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?-dijo Veloz.

-Solo una cosa-dijo la voz de madame Rouge-el comienzo de la era oscura-.

Los zombis atacaron por todos lados venciendo a los titanes con la ayuda de los villanos.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

Drago se irguió cuando sintió un gran poder.

-Si, la energía del avatar y de los más poderosos héroes alimenta mi maldad, mi poder ha sobrepasado cualquier límite, ahora solo necesito la llave y el universo finalmente caerá en mis garras-.

**En la mansión…**

Ulrich sintió que el dolor aumentaba, era tanto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que se sostuvo de una silla, pero el peso y la fuerza que uso eran demasiadas y la silla resbalo, lo que provoco que Ulrich cayera al suelo.

El ruido de la silla al caer despertó a sus amigos.

-¡ULRICH!-grito Yumi angustiada al ver a su amado en el suelo.

Todos corrieron con Ulrich siendo Yumi la primera en llegar.

-Ulrich ¿estás bien? Háblame-rogo angustiada.

Ulrich hizo una mueca de dolor-Mi…pe…cho me duele-.

-Kenneth ve por los maestros-dijo Yumi-¡RAPIDO!-.

Kenneth salió corriendo rápidamente y en un instante estuvo de regreso.

-¿Qué te pasa Ulrich?-pregunto Güin.

-Siento mucho dolor-dijo Ulrich entre muecas de dolor.

Güin volteo hacia Seth, ambos sabían exactamente que estaba pasando.

-Demonio-dijo Seth-trae a la inútil de Kisara-.

Antes de que Raven pudiera decir algo, Kisara apareció muy molesta.

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA INUTIL!-dijo siendo detenida como siempre por los sirvientes.

-¿Qué no podemos tener un solo día tranquilo?-dijo uno sujetando a Kisara.

-Kisara basta-le dijo Güin-Ulrich necesita revisión-.

Al oír eso Kisara se calmo y se dirigió hacia Ulrich.

Tras un instante de revisión Kisara llego a un veredicto, esta vez con todos los invitados presentes.

-No tiene nada malo-les dijo-todo esta perfectamente bien-.

-Entonces es lo que suponíamos-dijo Güin mirando a Seth.

-¿A que se refieren? ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?-pregunto Adelia angustiada.

-Su hijo acaba de sentir un incremento en el poder de las tinieblas-dijo Güin.

-Lo que significa que Drago ha dado la orden para atacar a las distintas dimensiones que existen-dijo Seth.

-Pero eso no causaría el dolor que Ulrich sintió-observo Raven.

-Veo que no eres tan tonta como creía-dijo Seth.

-Bueno ya basta-dijo Ulrich-escuche maestro, sabemos toda la historia de su pasado y lamentamos mucho lo que le paso a su hermano, pero esa no es razón para que nos trate así, especialmente a Raven-.

Aunque al principio Seth se sorprendió de que supieran de su pasado, no le tomo mucho saber que había sido Güin quien se los había contado.

-Tú solo concéntrate en cumplir tu destino y déjate de tonterías-.

Antes de que Ulrich respondiera Yumi hablo.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa a Ulrich?-.

-El es la luz, es decir tiene dentro de si el poder de los dioses y siente lo que ellos sienten, el dolor que sintió es por causa de una razón, que el avatar, sus amigos y los titanes que quedaban en su mundo-esto último lo dijo viendo a los titanes-fueron vencidos y sus almas ahora se han unido a Drago-les explico Güin con tristeza.

Al oír eso todos se mostraban asombrados e incrédulos, no podían creer que en un día Drago ya hubiera conquistado dos mundos.

-Lo que significa-continuo Seth-que hoy es el día en que Drago regresara sino detenemos a Yubel-.

Ulrich agacho su cabeza, por un lado no quería enfrentar a su hermana, pero por el otro no podía permitir que Drago resurgiera y causara el apocalipsis universal, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Hay que detener a Yubel a toda costa-.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Seth.

Ulrich asintió con determinación y Seth sonrió.

-Entonces acompáñenme todos-.

Los chicos y sus padres se dispusieron a seguir a Seth aunque antes…..

-¿No vamos a desayunar primero?-pregunto Odd.

-Odd ¿cómo puedes pensar en comida en este momento?-lo regaños Aelita.

-Lo siento princesa-se disculpo.

Aelita solo suspiro, su novio no tenía remedio.

Todos siguieron a Seth hasta una chochera donde había un enorme avión con la forma del dragón blanco de ojos azules.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, pero Ulrich se quedo sin palabras y maravillado.

-Usaremos este jet para poder llegar hasta la isla donde esta el palacio de Yubel-dijo Seth.

-¿Acaso dijo isla?-pregunto Cyborg nervioso.

-Así es-respondió Seth-¿algún problema?-.

-Es que las islas están rodeadas de agua-dijo Cyborg con mayor nerviosismo.

-Generalmente así es-dijo Güin.

-No-dijo Kenneth con sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta de lo que le preocupaba a Cyborg.

-¿Qué?-pregunto él con sonrisa nerviosa.

-No sabes nadar-dijo Kenneth con una gran sonrisa y el resto de los chicos soltó risas discretas.

-Yo no dije eso-se defendió Cyborg.

-Pero es cierto-dijo Kenneth con burla.

-Muy bien suficiente-dijo Seth-aborden el jet y prepárense para despegar-.

Antes de abordar, Güin les permitió despedirse de sus familias, aunque…..

-Jijiji-reía Kenneth.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Cyborg.

-No sabes nadar-dijo Kenneth riéndose.

-Te cuidado hija-le dijo Akiko muy preocupada a Yumi.

-No te preocupes mamá, no dejaremos que Drago resucite, detendremos a Yubel-le aseguro Yumi.

Anthea abrazaba a su hija mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No quiero perderte hija-.

-No lo harás mamá, te prometo que regresare-.

Odd recibía cientos de recomendaciones de sus padres y solo les respondía "estaré bien, no se preocupen".

Para Adelia y Ulrich, esto era difícil, ya que sus dos hijos se iban a enfrentar.

-No quisiera que enfrentaras a tu hermana-dijo Adelia.

-Yo tampoco-.

-Pero se que no hay otra forma, por favor regresa con bien y recupera a Zelinda-.

-Lo hare, te lo prometo mamá-.

Adelia abrazo a su hijo mientras lloraba, el Sr. Stern solo le dedico una mirada de buena suerte y Ulrich abordo el jet junto a sus amigos y una vez que despegaron se dirigieron a la isla de Yubel, donde se llevaría a cabo el máximo duelo.

**En la isla oscura…**

Yubel sintió las energías de sus enemigos y sonrió.

-Mi hermano se acerca-.

-¿Dejara que lleguen hasta aquí?-pregunto Xana.

Yubel asintió-Mi hermano quiere pelear, pues bien pelearemos-.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-Heloise, Mora, por favor reciban a nuestros invitados cuando lleguen-.

-Como usted mande alteza-dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

**En el jet…**

Sobrevolaban el océano al mismo tiempo que el clima comenzaba a cambiar, de un día soleado paso a un día lleno de nubes negras que presagiaban tormenta.

-Ya estamos cerca-dijo el piloto.

Ulrich miraba por la ventanilla el océano mientras meditaba.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto Yumi.

-La locura de Yubel debe terminar ahora mismo-dijo Ulrich determinado.

Sus amigos le dijeron que lo apoyarían en todo momento y Ulrich se los agradeció.

-Hemos llegado-informo el piloto.

Todos se asomaron por las ventanillas y vieron una isla donde había un majestuoso palacio.

-Aterrice cerca del palacio-indico Seth.

El piloto obedeció la orden y aterrizo en el patio, cuando estuvo en tierra los chicos abandonaron el palacio.

-Vuelva a la mansión y espere indicaciones ¿entendió?-dijo Seth.

-Si señor-.

El piloto se marcho de la isla y cuando se quedaron solos.

-Activen su poder-indico Güin.

-¡YUGIOH!-musitaron los cinco guerreros del milenio.

-Adelante-dijo Ulrich.

Los chicos siguieron a Ulrich hacia la entrada del palacio, donde los esperaban dos niñas.

-Bienvenidos-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Robin.

-Yo soy Heloise-.

-Y yo Mora-.

-¿Son siervas de Drago?-Aelita estaba extrañada.

-Pero si solo son dos pequeñas niñas-dijo Starfire.

-No son niñas-dijo Güin.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces que son?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Son duendes-dijo Seth.

-¿Duendes?-exclamaron todos estupefactos.

-Vaya, que impresionante que sepas de nuestra identidad-dijo Mora.

-Pero no se supone que los duendes tienen orejas puntiagudas, sombreros verdes y barbas rojas-dijo Odd.

-Odd en serio, debes dejar de ver tantas películas-dijo Kenneth.

-Ya basta de palabras, síganos, la princesa los esta esperando-dijo Heloise.

Heloise y Mora entraron al palacio, los chicos se vieron entre si y finalmente las siguieron.

El interior del palacio era bastante lúgubre, incluso Raven tenía miedo, pero lo que más los aterrorizo fue ver a una gran cantidad de muertos vivientes que los miraban con agresividad.

-Aquí es-dijo Mora.

Ulrich endureció su mirada, había llegado el momento.

La gran puerta se abrió y Yubel apareció sentada en su trono.

-Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando-dijo con una cruel sonrisa.

-Yubel-Ulrich avanzo-he venido a detener el ascenso de Drago-.

-No me digas, ¿y crees que podrás hacerlo hermano?-pregunto Yubel.

-Claro que podrá hacerlo-dijo Yumi-y todos nosotros lo ayudaremos-.

-No Yumi, esto debo hacerlo solo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es mi hermana, mi pelea, Drago la ha llenado de maldad y la arrojo a la oscuridad, es mí deber recuperarla-.

-Pero Ulrich….-.

-Por favor Yumi, tienes que entenderlo-le pidió Ulrich.

Yumi pensó un momento y finalmente decidió-Muy bien, solo ten cuidado-.

-Lo tendré-.

-Oh vamos, tienes que estar bromeando-intervino Odd.

-Es cierto, viejo déjanos ayudarte-dijo chico bestia.

-No-intervino Kenneth-Ulrich tiene razón, esta es su pelea y debe terminara él mismo-.

-Es cierto-dijo Robin-en nuestras muchas misiones cada uno ha tenido su propia pelea y esta es la de Ulrich-.

Yumi se acerco a Ulrich-Como quisiera que no tuvieras que hacer esto, pero no hay otra salida. Solo prométeme que volverás a mí-Yumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ulrich y luego se dirigió con sus compañeros.

-Ulrich espera-dijo Güin-jóvenes del milenio, quiero que le entreguen a Ulrich las cartas de sus espíritus, ya que el las necesitara en este duelo-.

-Nosotros también lo haremos-dijo Robin.

Ulrich recibió las cartas de cada uno de sus amigos y se preparo para el duelo.

-¿Terminaste de despedirte?-dijo Yubel.

-Comencemos-.

Yubel sonrió y se quito su capa transformándose en su ropa de guerrera.

-Que así sea-.

-¡HORA DEL DUELO!-.

-Finalmente va a empezar-dijo Seth-el último duelo de espíritus, el que decidirá si Drago regresa o no-.

-Yo comenzare-Yubel saco una carta-invoco a la dama de los infiernos en modo de ataque-.

Una mujer de apariencia maligna entro al juego, sus ropas eran de una bruja, pero en lugar de un sombrero llevaba puesta una corona de cráneos y sus puntos de ataque eran de 2100.

-Y para terminar una carta boca abajo, tu turno hermanito-.

-Bien-Ulrich saco una carta-colocare dos cartas boca abajo y llamo al dragón alado guardián de la fortaleza en modo de defensa-.

El dragón azulado entro al juego con 1200 puntos de defensa.

-No es un buen comienzo-observo Seth.

-Yubel invoco a un espíritu muy poderoso en su primer turno, es obvio que Ulrich se sienta un poco presionado-dijo Güin.

-Vamos Ulrich-Yumi apoyaba a su novio más que nunca.

-Si eso es todo lo que harás querido hermano, entonces es hora de que vayamos al reino más oscuro de todos-.

-¿Qué esperas? Usa la carta reino de las tinieblas-dijo Ulrich sin temor.

-Oh querido hermano, yo no necesito usar esa carta, mi poder es muy grande. No solo iremos tú y yo, sino también todos tus amigos-.

Al oír eso Ulrich abrió los ojos y sus amigos se quedaron estáticos.

-Que la diversión empiece-Yubel levanto su mano derecha y la esfera encerró a todos los que estaban presentes en esa habitación sin excepción alguna.

-Logro transportarnos a todos-dijo Güin sorprendida.

-Definitivamente Drago le dio mucho poder-dijo Seth.

Ulrich se había quedado sin habla antes esto.

-Ahora querido hermano que comience el duelo final y que solo uno logre salir-.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 48, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el duelo final ha comenzado y Yubel tiene en su baraja cartas de un gran poder maligno, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo porque aparecerán una nueva raza de cartas._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría saber que es lo que te extraña de Koragg, porque tal vez es algún error mío jeje. Lamento mucho oír que estas enferma, pero bueno somos humanos y eso es algo muy natural, no te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque este duelo apenas esta comenzando, además de que Drago esta a punto de emerger y entonces comenzara el clímax de la historia, la gran batalla contra Drago. Felicito a Argentina por ganarle a Grecia, yo no vi ese partido, pero no creo que por eso te odien los dioses, yo creo que te tienen envidia por tu forma de ser, ya que como lo había dicho antes, te considero una persona alegre y tierna. Que te mejores muy pronto y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario y hoy es el gran día, mucha suerte a España, yo y un amigo queremos que gane la copa, pero haber que pasa, buena suerte. Respecto a tu pregunta, los tres dioses me gustan (Isis es un dios que yo agregue al fic), pero si tengo que elegir a uno me quedo con Ra, ya que es el dios del sol y su color dorado me gusta, además de su habilidad de transformarse en el fénix, si, creo que me quedo con Ra y en la otra cuestión, Aelita si va a enfrentarse a Xana, pero no será un duelo espiritual, será un duelo más o menos como el que Ulrich tendrá contra Koragg además de que recibirá un poco de ayuda. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés perfectamente. ¡VAMOS ESPAÑA!_

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría saber que se te hace extraño de Koragg, ya que tengo un poco de curiosidad, y gracias por decirme que estoy logrando lo que quería, dejarlas en suspenso jajaja. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_Les mando mis mejore deseos a todas y muchas gracias por su apoyo._

_No vemos pronto._


	50. Le temes a los fantasmas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación del duelo decisivo, además de la aparición de las cartas más oscuras de Yubel._

_Y ahora el capítulo 49._

**Cap. 49 ¿Le temes a los fantasmas?**

Ulrich estaba algo preocupado, esta vez no solo estaba en el reino de las tinieblas con su oponente, sino también con sus amigos.

-Si yo fuera tú me dejaría de preocupar por mis amigos y me preocuparía por mí misma-dijo Yubel.

-Antes no eras así-le recordó Ulrich.

-Antes era una tonta-dijo Yubel con desprecio.

-No es verdad-reclamo Ulrich-antes eras una gran persona, fuiste la mejor hermana que alguien pudo haber tenido, siempre me ayudaste con mis tareas, con los regaños de papá-.

Yubel cerró los ojos mientras que Ulrich continuaba hablando.

-Te extraño hermana y también nuestra madre-.

-No te atrevas a mencionarla-exclamo Yubel mientras abría los ojos molesta-¡ELLA ME DEJO CAER! ¡ELLA ME DEJO MORIR!-.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes-le recrimino Ulrich.

-Solo se una cosa, que es mi turno-Yubel saco una carta-bruja ataca a ese patético dragón-.

La bruja de Yubel lanzo una esfera purpura contra el dragón de Ulrich.

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, fuerza de espejo-.

-Genial-exclamo Odd.

-Ahora su ataque se le regresara-dijo Kenneth.

Pero para asombro de todos, la barrera de espejo fue destruida por el ataque, aunque el dragón salió ileso.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Es la habilidad de mi bruja-dijo Yubel-puede destruir cualquier carta de trampa que se active, pero hay un precio y es que debo terminar mi turno-.

-Eso es algo bueno-dijo Aelita.

-Si, pero Yubel aun tiene un espíritu más poderoso-observo Raven.

-Y aun queda mucho para que el duelo termine, lo que significa que Yubel tiene más cartas muy oscuras en su baraja-dijo Güin.

-No se preocupen, yo se que Ulrich lograra vencer a Yubel-dijo Yumi con una gran esperanza.

-Bueno hermanito, creo que es tu turno-dijo Yubel.

Ulrich saco una carta-Ahora cederé el poder del dragón alado para poder invocar a convoca al cráneo-.

El dragón alado salió del campo y en su lugar entro el poderoso esqueleto con 2500 puntos.

-La situación se ha invertido-dijo chico bestia.

-Ahora Yubel tiene problemas-dijo Odd.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Seth.

-¿Por qué no puede ser un poco optimista?-pregunto Odd.

-Soy realista-dijo Seth con mucha tranquilidad.

-Ahora cráneo ataca con golpe de relámpago-dio Ulrich.

Convoca al cráneo lanzo su poderoso rayo, pero antes de impactarse con la bruja.

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo, sombra de la noche, esta carta no solo detiene tu ataque sino que me permite usarlo para destruir tu carta boca abajo-dijo Yubel.

La carta de Ulrich fue destruida, por lo que ahora estaba en una condición muy seria.

-Ahora es mi turno-Yubel tomo una carta-espero querida Raven que no te hayas olvidado de él, sacrifico a mi bruja para poder llamar a Trigon el gran demonio-.

Raven y los titanes abrieron los ojos al oír eso último y ver frente a ellos a Trigon, quien se había convertido en un espíritu y su poder era de 2800.

-¿Sorprendidos?-pregunto Yubel con burla.

-Pero ¿cómo? Yo lo destruí-dijo Raven.

-Mi querida Raven ¿acaso olvidaste aquel pequeño encuentro con Koragg?-.

Todos recordaban perfectamente ese momento.

-Cuando Koragg tomo la energía de tu padre también tomo su esencia, lo que quiero decir es que mientras sus energías se unían a mi padre Trigon se convirtió en una carta para mi baraja y creo que le da gusto poder enfrentarse y contribuir con la destrucción de la luz-.

Trigon miro a Ulrich mientras una sonrisa maligna aparecía en su rostro.

-Ahora Trigon destruye a ese esqueleto que tantos problemas le ha causado a mis súbditos-.

Trigon lanzo una bola de fuego que destruyo convoca al cráneo, lo que provoco que Ulrich perdiera energías, pero no fue el único.

-¡AGGH!-Cyborg había soltado un grito de dolor.

-¡CYBORG!-gritaron todos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le cuestiono Ulrich a Yubel.

Yubel solo sonrió antes de responder-Querido hermano solo hice que sintiera el dolor que tu sentiste con ese ataque, cada vez que pierdas puntos de vida, uno de tus amigos sentirá dolor y entre más puntos de vida pierdas, más sufrirán tus amigos-.

-No los metas en esto. Esto es entre tú y yo-.

-Te equivocas, ellos son tus aliados, son los enemigos de mi padre y por lo tanto debe sufrir lo mismo que tú-.

-Yubel-Ulrich se estaba enfadando.

-Oh ¿acaso te enojaste conmigo hermano?-se burlo Yubel.

-Esto debe terminara y ya que no puedo hacerte entender tendré que vencerte en el duelo, no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos-.

-¿Sabes que hermano? Honestamente no se como nosotros dos tuvimos un padre tan diferente de nosotros-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-esta vez Ulrich estaba confundido.

-Antes de volverme hija del amo era como tú, siempre pensaba en otros antes que en mí mismo, es una cualidad que obviamente no heredamos de nuestro padre-.

-En eso si la apoyo-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo también-apoyo Odd.

-Aun así es nuestro padre y sus errores han provocado que mamá le pida el divorcio-dijo Ulrich.

-Oh, así que finalmente tuvo el valor para hacerlo-.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-.

-Yo fui la que se lo sugirió hace mucho tiempo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Por favor, no pongas esa cara, ella también estaba harta de la forma en que éramos tratados, pero siempre esperaba que cambiara, que ingenua era-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Ulrich vio en esa sonrisa a la antigua Zelinda, pero rápidamente esa imagen se transformo en la malvada Yubel.

-Ahora continuemos el duelo ¿quieres? Trigon quiere causar más sufrimiento-.

Trigon golpeo su mano con su puño en señal de querer pelear.

-Pero ahora es mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta-colocare una carta boca abajo y una carta en modo de defensa-.

-Muy bien-Yubel saco una carta-Trigon por favor destruye a esa carta en defensa-.

Trigon lanzo una bola de fuego, pero en lugar de destruir la carta varias bolas de pelo comenzaron a aparecer, Yubel se mostro un poco confundida pero luego entendió.

-Ya veo, usaste a Kuriboh y creaste la barrea. Te has burlado de Trigon-.

Trigon mostraba los dientes amenazadoramente, no podía creer que unas bolas de pelo hubieran detenido su ataque.

-Parece que Trigon esta molesto, pero ahora es tu turno hermano-.

Ulrich saco una carta-Cederé el poder de dos Kuriboh para poder invocar al mago oscuro-.

El poderoso mago entro al juego con 2500 puntos de ataque listo para la batalla.

-El mago oscuro, un poderoso hechicero, creo que Trigon tiene ciertos rencores con los hechiceros-.

Trigo miro con odio al mago oscuro, mientras que este se mostraba inexpresivo.

-¿Listo amigo?-pregunto Ulrich y el mago oscuro asintió-ahora cederé el poder de otros dos Kuriboh para poder invocar al Buster Blade-.

El más poderoso espadachín entro al juego con 2600 puntos.

-Y ahora activare polimerización para poder fusionar a ambos espíritus y formar al paladín oscuro-.

El poderoso paladín entro al juego con 2900 puntos de ataque.

-Y ahora paladín ataca a Trigon-.

El paladín lanzo un poderoso rayo que destruyo a Trigon ante la alegría de Raven.

-Veo que un inútil siempre será un inútil.

**En la mansión…..**

Kisara soltó un pequeño estornudo y luego volteo para todos lados muy molesta.

-¿Quién me llamo inútil?-exclamo corriendo de un lado para otro.

-Otra vez-dijeron los sirvientes resignados.

Los padres se encontraban en la sala conversando, al parecer todos tenían la misma preocupación, si sus hijo podrían volver de aquella isla donde se encontraba la persona más peligrosa del mundo.

Adelia tenía otra preocupación, si su hijo se enfrentaba a su hermana entonces uno de los dos perdería su alma, lo que significaba que de alguna forma perdería a uno de sus hijos y eso ya no lo podía soportar, ya había perdido a Zelinda antes, no quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero tampoco quería perder a Ulrich, estaba muy angustiada y se pregunto ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan cruel como Drago?

**En la isla oscura…**

El duelo continuaba con el turno de Yubel.

-Ahora invocare al ángel histérico en modo de defensa-.

Un ángel con ropas de bibliotecaria entro al juego con 900 puntos de defensa y un mirada muy severa.

-¿Un ángel?-exclamo Odd.

-Curioso espíritu para la princesa de la oscuridad-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero ese espíritu tiene un poder oculto y Ulrich debe de ser cuidadoso con él-dijo Güin.

-Mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta-paladín ataca a ese ángel-.

El paladín lanzo su poderoso relámpago el cual destruyo al ángel histérico.

-Bien hecho hermano, ahora que destruiste a mi ángel puedo activar su habilidad especial, la cual me permite obtener una carta mágica de mi baraja-.

Yubel busco en su baraja la carta que deseaba y cuando la encontró no pudo menos que sonreír de manera malévola.

-Antes de usarla dime hermano ¿le temes a los fantasmas?-.

Al oír eso Ulrich se quedo confundido, pero Kenneth alzo una mano.

-Yo si-.

-¿Le temes a los fantasmas?-le pregunto Odd-tu juegas con espíritus y…..-.

-Un espíritu no es lo mismo que un fantasma Odd, los egipcios lo sabían-le dijo Güin.

-Pero entonces ¿qué significa la pregunta de Yubel?-pregunto Aelita.

-Existen un tipo de cartas, solo son tres, pero son las cartas más temibles ya que su poder se alimenta de fuerzas oscuras y son lo fantasmas bestiales-explico Güin.

-¿Fantasmas bestiales?-pregunto Yumi confundida y preocupada.

-Son cartas que poseen un gran poder, pero su energía maligna era tan peligrosa que nunca se llegaron a usar en un duelo, los pocos que se atrevieron a usarlas pagaron un precio muy alto: sus vidas-le explico Güin.

Al oír eso Ulrich volteo a ver a Yubel alarmado, Yubel solo se rió al ver su cara de preocupación.

-¿Crees que yo moriré al usar a los fantasmas? Te equivoca, mi poder es inmenso, lo suficientes para que yo pueda controlar a los fantasmas bestiales. Así que ¿qué te parece si los invoco ahora? Usare las cartas mágicas luz de luna y ojos de cristal-.

Una carta con la imagen de la luna lanzando un rayo y otra con la imagen de tres ojos de color verde comenzaron a brillar.

-Y ahora al entregar la mitad de mis puntos de vida y todos los espíritus en mi cementerio puedo invocar a los poderosos fantasmas bestiales-.

Tres criaturas entraron al juego, sus aspectos eran terroríficos y presagiaban grandes desgracias.

-Permítanme presentarles al fantasma bestial Ardor el dragón-.

Se trataba de un guerrero con un casco cuyo visor estaba en llamas, en sus hombros tenía la figura de dragones además que de su pecho sobresalían las cabezas de 8 dragones.

-A Mordiete la tortuga feroz-.

Este fantasma parecía ser el más musculoso, tenía un abrigo blanco y una armadura, su cabeza se asemejaba a una tortuga además que de su pecho salía la cabeza de una tortuga mordedora.

-Y a Tibla el feroz tigre-.

Este último fantasma tenía su rostro cubierto por una mascara muy parecida a la cara de un tigre, aunque la mascara lo cubría solo del lado izquierdo y el otro era una especie de boca y en su pecho resaltaba la cabeza de un tigre de bengala.

Los tres fantasmas tenían un poder de 3000 puntos de ataque cada uno.

-Eso se puso feo otra vez-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero gracias a que invocaste a un espíritu dragón los puntos de ataque de mi paladín se elevan en 500 puntos-.

-No lo creo, gracias a la habilidad de Tibla-dijo Yubel.

Tibla lanzo un pequeño rayo que impidió el aumento de puntos del paladín.

-¿Qué? Los puntos no aumentaron-dijo Ulrich.

-Exacto y es que la habilidad de Tibla permite la negación de efectos de espíritus y de cartas mágicas o de trampas que pudieran dañarme-.

Ulrich abrió lo ojos asustado.

-Enfréntalo, tal vez el paladín sea uno de tus mejores espíritus, pero es débil en comparación con los fantasmas, Ardor ataca-.

Ardor lanzo una bola de fuego que destruyo al paladín oscuro.

-No puedo creerlo, uno de los espíritus más poderosos de Ulrich fue vencido-dijo Starfire.

Ulrich perdió energías pero no fue tantas, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Yubel recupero parte de su energía.

-Pero ¿cómo?-Ulrich estaba confundido.

-Es la habilidad de Mordiete, cada vez que alguno de tus espíritus sea destruido yo aumentara mis puntos de vida en 1000-.

-Rayos, Ulrich no puede usar sus cartas mágicas, de trampa ni efectos de sus espíritus y ahora Yubel recibe más puntos de vida cada vez que ataque-dijo Robin.

-No has prestado atención joven guerrero-le dijo Güin.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-A que Ulrich no puede usar magias, trampas y efectos que afecten a los espíritus de Yubel, pero si puede usarlos en caso de que lo beneficien a él-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Yumi-tal vez Ulrich si pueda ganar este duelo-.

-Tiene posibilidades, pero va a ser muy difícil, ya que nunca se había enfrentado a algo tan poderoso como los fantasmas bestiales-dijo Seth.

-Aun así hay la esperanza-dijo Güin.

-¿Esperanza? ¿No me digas hermano que tú crees en esa tontería?-cuestiono Yubel.

Ulrich miro a Yubel antes de responder-Tú me enseñaste a nunca perder la esperanza-.

-Aunque debiste haberla perdido cuando tu noviecita conoció a William-le dijo con descaro.

Al oír eso tanto Ulrich como Yumi se tensaron mucho.

-Huy golpe bajo-dijo Kenneth.

-Yumi fue muy tonta por haber dejado que William se le acercara mucho, tú también causabas problemas por Sissy, pero al menos no dejaste que se te acercara como ella lo hizo-dijo Yubel.

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado-dijo Ulrich.

-Cierto, pero aun te duele recordar aquel beso que William le robo a Yumi-.

Ulrich cerró sus ojos y Yumi solo lo observo, cuando Ulrich hablo lo dijo con determinación.

-Como dije antes, eso ya es parte del pasado, ahora continuemos con el duelo-Ulrich saco una carta-convoco al caballero reina en modo de defensa-.

El caballero reino entro al juego con 1400 puntos de defensa-Y luego colocare una carta boca abajo, es tu turno Yubel-.

-Bien-Yubel saco una carta-activo la habilidad especial de Ardor, al sacrificar todas las cartas de mi mano puedo destruir cualquier tipo de cartas de tu baraja y el tipo que elijo es el de los dioses egipcios-.

Ardor lanzo un látigo de fuego que golpeo la baraja de Ulrich y las cartas de dioses se fueron directo al cementerio.

-No-Ulrich estaba asombrado al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-No puede ser-exclamo Yumi.

-Mando las cuatro cartas de dioses al cementerio al mismo tiempo-dijo Kenneth.

-Los fantasmas bestiales tienen poderes más oscuros de lo que creíamos-dijo Güin.

-Ahora la luz deberá buscar otra forma de ganar sin los dioses-dijo Seth.

-Vamos Ulrich, tu puedes-lo animo Odd.

Ulrich agradeció por el apoyo, pero aun así no sabía como iba a ganarle a esos fantasmas sin los dioses.

-Y ahora Mordiete ataca-ordeno Yubel.

Mordiete ataco y destruyo a varios Kuriboh, pero muchos más entraron al juego.

-Puede que no te haya hecho daño, pero ahora mis puntos de vida aumentan nuevamente-dijo Yubel con satisfacción.

-Esto se pone cada vez peor-dijo el chico bestia.

-Mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta-convoco al caballero rey-.

El caballero rey entro al juego listo para la batalla.

-Y ahora que he convocado a ambos caballeros puedo invocar al caballero Belpomer-.

El último de los tres caballeros entro al juego.

-Que lindo, tú tienes a tus tres caballeros y yo a mis fantasmas-dijo Yubel.

-Y eso será todo lo que haga-dijo Ulrich resignado por ese turno.

-Bien, activare la magia del deshace hechizos, la cual destruirá la carta de multiplicación provocando que tu Kuriboh vuelva a ser uno-.

La barrera de Kuriboh desapareció quedando un solo.

-Y ahora Ardor ataca al caballero reina-.

Ardor lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego que pudo destruir al caballero reino, pero en su lugar destruyo un sombrero de mago.

-¿Qué?-.

-Active la carta mágica sombreros mágicos junto con la carta duplicación, la cual multiplica el poder de una carta mágica como sombreros mágicos, de esta forma pude salvar a mis espíritus escondiéndolos dentro de los sombreros-.

-Pero aun así no evitas que mis puntos de vida crezcan-.

-Ay por favor-exclamo Kenneth-haz algo más original-.

-¿Por qué cambiar algo tan bueno? Además el tiempo se les agota-dijo Yubel.

-¿A que te refieres?-cuestiono Ulrich.

-Mientras nosotros combatimos los planetas se están alineando, dentro de 6 hrs. Se abran alineado por completo y cuando lo hagan el portal de la oscuridad se abrirá y mi padre surgirá-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

-A menos que me detengas-dijo Yubel con una sonrisa burlona.

Ulrich solo miro a Yubel con determinación-Si eso es lo que quieres, así lo haré-.

-Así me gusta, es hora de que nos enfrentemos con todo lo que tenemos para que este duelo sea el más grande de toda la historia-.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 49, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esto se complica más para Ulrich no creen, ahora Yubel ha convocado a tres fantasmas y para colmo logro enviar las cartas de dioses al cementerio, además de que Drago esta a punto de emerger, la situación se esta complicando mucho, así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

_Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos quiero decir ¡FELICIDADES ESPAÑA! Es increíble que le haya ganado a Alemania, aunque yo así lo quería, pero Alemania era un equipo muy duro y me resulta grandioso que le hayan ganado con un gol, los alemanes si que se molestaron, ahora viene el partido final contra Holanda y les deseo mucha suerte._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tu comentario como siempre, realmente me agrada saber que te gusta tanto mi fic, aunque ya me pica mucho la curiosidad por la pregunto de los poderes ¿sabes? Pero en fin yo espero. También me alegra ver que Kenneth esta teniendo mucha aceptación y cuando termine este fic voy a empezar a escribir otro que también será de un crossover de code lyoko con otra de mis series favoritas, aunque todavía no diré cual otra serie y es probable que incluya a Kenneth. En cuanto a Koragg, él va a terminar su duelo con Ulrich con espadas, ya que él es un guerrero y prefiere terminar las batallas de esa manera. Que bueno que ya estas mejor, también espero que tu papá se encuentre bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo, falta muy poco para la gran batalla, solo dos capítulos más, también espero que te haya gustado la derrota de Alemania, si que fue muy divertido cuando se enojaron por el gol._

**Ashrriel: **_no tienes que disculparte, fue un día memorable para España, ya que venció a uno de los equipos más duros de todo el mundial y fue fenomenal que le haya ganado y por eso ¡FELICIDADES NUEVAMENTE! Pero no se confíen, ahora viene el partido decisivo y Holanda es muy superior a Alemania, ya que llego a la final, la confianza es buena, pero mucha confianza puede provocar varios errores, fíjate en E.U. que perdió contra Gana (y bien merecido lo tenían jajaja), les deseo mucha suerte en el partido final y respecto a la canción, es de una película japonesa que se llama "a tree of palme", la puedes encontrar en youtube, solo escribe en el buscador "a tree of palme cap. 1 parte 1" por si quieres escuchar la canción (esto va para todos los que quieran oírla) esta en japonés pero con subtítulos en español. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo anterior, espero que ya te encuentres mejor y que no tenga nada grave lo que tienes, también quiero decirte que vas muy bien con tus fics, aunque ya hacen falta nuevos capítulos jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los otros y no te pierdas los próximos, porque ya falta muy poco para la gran batalla final entre los guerreros del milenio y Drago._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y respecto a Koragg, él nunca termina sus peleas porque quiere tener una batalla realmente emocionante, es por eso que siempre deja las peleas antes, porque Ulrich aun no es o era lo bastante poderoso para darle ese tan esperado combate, pero su combate final esta muy cerca. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que estés muy bien._

**Tximeletta: **_gracias por tu comentario y me halaga que hayas seguido mi fic, por cierto he leído tu fic y vas muy bien, me gusta mucho y espero que lo continúes muy pronto._

_Les deseo mucha suerte con sus fics que tienen ahora y que harán en el futuro._

_Hasta la próxima._


	51. La reina regresa

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de este duelo tan intenso, Yubel parece tener toda la ventaja, pero Ulrich nunca se rendirá sin pelear, aunque sea contra su propia hermana._

_Y ahora el capítulo 50._

**Cap. 50 El regreso de la reina.**

Koragg y Xana estaban en el salón del trono mientras esperaban el regreso de Yubel.

-Ya tardo mucho, la princesa ya debería haberlos vencido-dijo Xana.

-Este es más que un duelo, la princesa quiere que su hermano sienta todo el dolor que ella sintió desde que ese accidente paso-.

-Ya veo, es algo delicioso-dijo Xana.

**En el reino de las tinieblas…**

Era el turno de Ulrich, aunque el no sabía que hacer ante esos fantasmas, lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar una carta boca abajo y terminar con su turno.

-Patético-Yubel saco una carta-Ardor ataca al primer sombrero del lado izquierdo-.

Ardor genero su bola de fuego, pero el sombrero estaba vacío, ahora solo quedaban 6 sombreros más y los puntos de Yubel aumentaron en otros 1000.

-Ah que delicia, es bueno que aunque mis ataques fallen mis puntos de vida crezcan-.

-Por favor, ¿no hay forma de detener esto acaso?-exclamo Kenneth.

-No te preocupes Kenneth-dijo Yumi-Ulrich siempre encuentra el modo de salir de los problemas-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Odd.

-Creo que es tu turno hermanito-.

Ulrich saco una carta y no pudo menos que sonreí al ver que cartas es.

-Muy bien, convoco a Gearfield el caballero de acero-.

El caballero de Odd entro al juego con 1800 puntos de ataque listo para el combate.

-Ha ha, mi espíritu esta en el juego-dijo Odd contento.

-Tal vez las cosas mejoren-dijo Robin.

-¿Tal vez? Claro que no amigo, van a mejorar, Ulrich enséñales el poder que tiene el caballero de acero-.

-En comparación con los fantasmas no es mucho-dijo Kenneth.

-Y para terminar otra carta boca abajo-.

-Al parecer aun no entiendes la magnitud del poder de los poderosos fantasmas bestiales, tal vez con una muestra más de dolor sobre tus amigos lo entiendas y esta vez quien lo sufrirá será tu amigo Odd-.

Al oír eso Odd palideció, pero aun así se mostro tranquilo y dispuesto a todo.

-Ahora Ardor destruye a ese patético caballero-.

Ardor ataco de nuevo, pero nuevamente Ulrich estaba preparado.

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo muro mágico, la cual protegerá a Gearfield del ataque de Ardor-.

La bola de fuego fue detenida y Gearfield resulto ileso.

-Esa barrera no te protegerá por siempre hermanito además que gracias a Mordiete mis puntos de vida se elevan otra vez-.

Ulrich se estaba hartando de esos fantasmas, Ardor era el que atacaba, Mordiete alimentaba a Yubel con puntos de vida y Tibla destruía las cartas mágicas o de trampa que pudieran dañarlos a ellos o a Yubel, había solo una forma de vencerlos, mediante la fuerza, pero ninguno de sus espíritus en el campo tenía el poder para vencerlos.

Ulrich saco una carta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de cual se trataba, era el espíritu de Aelita y Ulrich creyó que debía invocarla.

-Ahora cedo el poder de Kuriboh para poder invocar a Veluz la reina de las hadas-.

La hermosa reina entro al juego con 1900 puntos de ataque lista para el combate.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo-saludo Gearfield.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Así que tus amigos te dieron sus cartas más poderosas, no importa, eso no cambiara nada-.

-No deberías subestimarnos, ya que hemos vencido a cada uno de tus seguidores trabajando en equipo, incluso a tus maestros oscuros-.

-Algo impresionante, pero por si no te has dado cuenta hermano yo tengo la ventaja en este duelo gracias a los poderosos fantasmas bestiales-.

-Pero yo tengo algo más poderoso que ellos-.

-¿Así? ¿Y que es?-pregunto Yubel con burla.

-Amigos-.

Al oír eso la mirada de Yubel cambio repentinamente y algo en ella le recordó a Ulrich como era en el pasado.

Yubel había agachado la cabeza, esa palabra "amigos" le hicieron recordar lo sola que había estado desde hace mucho tiempo y los ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele, pero….

-¡UGH!-Yubel sintió un dolor en la cabeza y un aura oscura la rodeo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Starfire.

-Es drago-dijo Güin-como Yubel comenzó a expresar emociones humanas Drago esta tratando de retomar el control sobre ella, es por eso que un aura oscura la esta rodeando-.

Al oír eso Ulrich le dio ánimos a su hermana-Vamos hermana, lucha contra el control de Drago-.

Pero desgraciadamente-¿Amistad? Quién necesita eso cuando se tiene el poder que yo tengo-de la mirada de Yubel desapareció todo rastro de humanidad.

-Lo logro-dijo Kenneth con decepción.

-Muchacho-dijo Seth y Ulrich lo miro-debes continuar el duelo sin dudarlo ¿entendiste?-.

Ulrich sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era derrotar a Yubel, pero no quería perder a su hermana, no de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hacer una jugada?-pregunto Yubel.

Ulrich asintió y saco una carta-Activare la carta mágica de intercambio, con la cual cambiare al caballero reina por el caballero cuchilla-.

El caballero de Kenneth entro al juego con 1700 puntos de ataque listo para la batalla.

-¿Crees que con eso me vencerás?-.

-Por ahora no-dijo Ulrich-pero yo tengo fe en mi baraja y en mis amigos-.

-Eres patético-.

Los amigos de Ulrich solo podían ver el duelo, aunque Ulrich tenía cinco espíritus en el campo, ninguno lograba acercársele a los fantasmas bestiales.

-¿Qué no hay nada que pueda detenerla?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Si tan solo Ulrich tuviera las cartas de dioses podría ganar el duelo-dijo Raven.

-Pero tendrá que pelar y vencerla sin ellas, aunque no esta siendo nada fácil-dijo Seth.

-¿Y vas a hacer algo más?-.

-No puedo, debo pasar-dijo Ulrich.

-Que débil y patético eres hermano, jamás sabrás lo que es el verdadero poder-.

-Si para obtener poder debo dejar de lado mis sentimientos entonces prefiero ser patético-.

Yubel solo cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios-Veo que has cambiado mucho, ya no eres ese pequeño que se dejaba intimidar por su padre-.

-Eso paso a la historia, desde que te fuiste me las tuve que arreglar solo, mi motivación fue que me decía a mi mismo que mi hermana no querría que me entristeciera cada vez que mi padre me regañara por algo-.

Yubel solo agrando su sonrisa-Veo que aun me quieres pese a todo-.

-Siempre te he querido y admirado, por favor Yubel regresa a ser la que eras antes, no hagas esto, aun debe haber al bueno dentro de ti-dijo Ulrich.

Ante eso último Yubel agacho la mirad y de su rostro desapareció toda sonrisa.

-Nunca fui buena…..yo era grandiosa-dijo abriendo sus ojos-ahora es mi turno-Yubel saco una carta-Ardor ataca ahora-.

Ardor lanzo su ataque que fue detenido por el muro de Ulrich, pero eso no impedía que sus puntos de vida aumentaran.

-Cuando te quieras rendir solo hazlo hermano-.

-Yo nunca me rendiré-Ulrich saco una carta y cuando vio de que espíritu se trataba no pudo evitar sonreír, pero antes de usarla volteo a ver a Yumi a quien le dedico una sonrisa-ahora cederé el poder de los dos caballeros que quedan para poder invocar al dragón negro de ojos rojos-.

El poderoso dragón negro entro al juego con 2400 puntos de ataque.

-Ojos rojos por favor protege a Ulrich-le pidió Yumi cuando su dragón entro al juego.

-No te preocupes ama Yumi, nunca permitiría que algo le pasara al novio de mi ama-.

-Esto se esta volviendo un poco molesto-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que nuestros dos amigos expresen su cariño?-pregunto Starfire.

-No tiene nada de malo-admitió Kenneth-pero no han dejado de repetirlo desde que comenzaron y después de un tiempo se ha vuelto un poco empalagoso-.

-En eso te apoyo amigo-dijo el chico bestia viendo a Robin y Raven.

-¡NO SOMOS EMPALAGOSOS!-gritaron Ulrich, Yumi, Robin y Raven a un tiempo.

-Si claro-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Podemos continuar con el duelo?-dijo Yubel un poco molesta.

-Como quieras-Ulrich vio a los espíritus de sus amigos y luego continuo con su jugada-ahora activare la magia de convoca por obligación, gracias a esta carta puedo invocar a cualquier espíritu que caiga dentro de la misma categoría que la del último que convoque y al que he elegido es al dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

El poderoso dragón blanco entro al juego con 3000 puntos de ataque listo para la batalla.

-Es bueno verlos amigos míos-dijo ojos azules.

-Lo mismo podemos decir-dijeron el caballero cuchilla y Gearfield.

-Genial-dijo Odd.

-Ulrich ha convocado a los cinco espíritus legendarios-dijo Güin feliz y asombrada.

-Pero eso no asegura su victoria-dijo Seth.

-Pero yo se que Ulrich lo lograra, él siempre puede-intervino Yumi.

-¿Lo ven?-acuso Kenneth-es muy empalagoso.

Yumi le dio un golpe a Kenneth en la cabeza con su palma.

-¿Crees que le temo a esos espíritus?-cuestiono Yubel-mis fantasmas van a desayunarse a esos patéticos guerreros-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¿no es cierto amigos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Claro-respondieron a un tiempo.

Yubel solo apretó sus dientes molesta, esas muestra de amistad le revolvían el estomago.

-Colocare una carta boca abajo y eso será todo lo que haré-.

-Bien-Yubel saco una carta y una extraña sonrisa se poso en sus labios-mantendré esta carta boca abajo hasta que sea el momento de usarla y luego nada detendrá la furia de mis espíritus, pero por ahora Ardor ataca-.

Pasó lo que había pasado en tantos turnos posteriores, el ataque se anulaba y Yubel aumento sus puntos de vida.

-Y creo que eso es todo lo que haré-.

-Ahora es mi turno-Ulrich saco una carta y aunque al principio lo decepciono un poco, esa carta serviría para su victoria cuando todo pareciera perdido para él-voy a pasar sin hacer jugada-.

Yubel saco una carta-Ya me canse de no lograr que tus espíritus sean destruidos, activare la magia pesadilla fantasmal, la cual destruirá todas tus cartas mágicas y de trampa quitándote 500 puntos por cada una-.

Ulrich sintió como su energía desaparecía.

-Y también dos de tus amigos sentirán tu mismo dolor-dijo Yubel con crueldad.

Esta vez quienes lo sintieron fueron Kenneth y Aelita.

-Princesa-dijo Odd preocupado.

Ulrich respiraba algo agitado, aquella jugada le quito mucha energía, pero aun así se mantenía estable.

-Pero hay un precio y es que no puedo atacar en este turno, así que considérate afortunado-se burlo Yubel.

Ulrich solo miraba a Yubel con tristeza, la imagen de su dulce y gentil hermana cada vez se hacía más lejana, Drago tenía un gran control sobre ella, uno mucho mayor al que Xana había tenido sobre William, y hubiera preferido volver a enfrentarse a William que a su propia hermana, a quien siempre admiro.

-¿Qué esperas muchacho?-pregunto Seth-haz tu jugado a menos que quieras que tus amigos sigan sufriendo-.

Ulrich reacciono al oír eso, no podía permitirlo, el quería a su hermana, pero no podía permitir que sus amigos sufrieran por su culpa, así que decidió continuar con el duelo hasta el final.

-Jamás-esto llamo la atención de Yubel y de todos sus amigos-jamás me rendiré Yubel-Ulrich saco una carta.

Ulrich sintió un poder muy familiar y este también lo sintió Yumi, ojos azules y ojos rojos.

Cuando Ulrich vio la carta un sonrisa tranquila apareció en su rostro y ambos dragones supieron lo que venían.

-Activare la carta mágica evolución del dragón, la cual permitirá que ambos dragones obtengan su máximo poder-.

Ambos dragones se elevaron hasta un agujero de color blanco y cuando salieron Timaeus y Xian regresaron listos para el combate.

-Saluda a Timaeus el caballero dragón blanco y a Xian la dama dragón negro-dijo Ulrich.

-Las formas originales de tus dragones, si que se ven poderosos-dijo Yubel.

-Y lo que no sabes es que cuando aparecen juntos pueden atacar a un tiempo, Timaeus, Xian destruyan a Mordiete y a Tibla-.

Timaeus desenfundo su espada y atravesó el cuerpo de Mordiete, mientras que Xian uso su báculo para crear una marea de fuego que destruyo a Tibla quitándoles energía a Yubel.

-Ha ha-se burlo Odd-parece que dos de tus fantasmas han sido destruidos-.

-Y por fin perdiste energía-dijo Kenneth.

Pero Yubel se mantenía tranquila y eso inquietaba a los maestros.

-Y como Tibla ya no esta, ahora puedo utilizar la carta mágica triple ataque, con la cual mis tres espíritus restantes podrán atacar a un tiempo y destruir al último fantasma al disminuirle su energía. Gearfield ve tu primero-.

Gearfield se lanzo y golpeo a Ardor, provocando que su poder disminuyera en 1800, quedando con 1200.

-Veluz tu turno-continuo Ulrich.

Veluz ataco con su remolino haciendo que su poder disminuyera en 1900, lo que dejo a Ardor con 0 puntos de ataque.

-Y por último caballero cuchilla-.

El caballero cuchilla uso su espada y destruyo a Ardor quitándole energía a Yubel.

-Si, bien hecho Ulrich-lo felicito Odd.

-Ahora las cosas mejoran-dijo Cyborg.

-No se confíen-les dijo Seth-Yubel esta ocultando algo, ya que se muestra muy tranquila-.

Efectivamente, a pesar de haber perdido a sus tres fantasmas Yubel estaba demasiado tranquila y eso no era algo bueno.

-¿Qué planeas Yubel?-le pregunto Ulrich.

Yubel solo sonrió de manera misteriosa.

-Oh querido hermano, veo que sigues tan suspicaz como siempre, nada se te escapa, ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle-.

-Si yo fuera tú estaría temblando de miedo-dijo Odd-ya perdiste a tus tres espíritus más poderosos-.

-¿Y en que momento dije que los fantasmas bestiales era mis espíritus más poderosos?-dijo Yubel.

Al oír eso todos vieron a Yubel sorprendidos y preocupados.

-Díganme ¿acaso olvidaron la batalla que tuve con Seth y Güin hace unos días?-.

Ante eso último Ulrich reacciono-No me digas que ese es tu espíritu más poderoso-.

-No, es el espíritu supremo y ahora voy a llamarlo, revélate carta boca abajo, llamado de la reina-.

La carta tenía la imagen de aquel espíritu que Yubel uso en aquella batalla.

-Lo único que tenías que hacer era destruir a los fantasmas bestiales y ahora solo debo entregar parte de mis energías para poder llamar a Yubel la reina de los maestros oscuros-.

Yubel se transformo en humo negro y se elevo en el cielo, cuando descendió llevaba la forma de aquel espíritu que ni los dos maestros pudieron vencer, su poder era de 3500 puntos.

-¿Sorprendido hermano?-.

-¿En que te convertiste?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Me he convertido en la verdugo de tus amigos y tuyo-dijo Yubel.

-Pero tu espíritu es más débil que Timaeus-dijo chico bestia.

-No por mucho tiempo, ya que la habilidad de la reina es que puedo absorber el poder de cada uno de los fantasmas, lo que aumentara mi poder-.

De 3500 puntos el poder de Yubel aumento a 11900.

-¿Ven lo mismo que yo?-dijo Yumi asustada.

-Por desgracia si-dijo Seth.

-Esa bruja tiene 11900 puntos de ataque-dijo Kenneth.

-Y ahora poder Rinzin-.

Yubel lanzo su ataca mortal sobre Timaeus que fue destruido con gran facilidad y en medio de un grito de dolor.

-¡TIMAEUS!-gritaron Ulrich y Xian al mismo tiempo.

-Oh no-dijo Aelita.

-Significa que Ulrich perdió-dijo Starfire preocupada.

-Oh descuida querida-dijo Yubel-porque la otra habilidad de la reina es que puede anular ese detalle de los puntos de vida cuando se invoca, a lo que me refiero es que este duelo continuara hasta que a mi oponente no le queden más cartas por jugar o hasta que yo sea destruida-.

-Eso es algo bueno-dijo Odd al comprender que su amigo no había perdido.

-No me pondría tan feliz si fuera tú, ya que poseo otra habilidad, la cual es que puedo absorber el poder de cualquier espíritu que destruya-.

-Pero eso significa…-dijo Raven.

-Que los 3700 de Timaeus ahora son míos-.

El poder de Yubel aumento a 15600.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo chico bestia.

-Creo que ustedes son los expertos en broma, porque yo no estoy jugando-dijo Yubel con una cruel sonrisa.

Ulrich estaba temblando de miedo, había caído en la trampa y ahora Yubel tenía un poder inalcanzable.

-Por cierto, no nos olvidemos del amigo que va a sufrir y ese va a ser Raven-.

Raven sintió el dolor que Timaeus había sentido.

-¡RAVEN!-Robin corrió en su auxilio.

-No-Ulrich no sabía que hacer, no podía permitir que eso siguiera pasando, pero nada en su baraja era tan poderoso y los dioses estaban en el cementerio de cartas.

-¿Qué estas esperando hermano? Haz tu jugada para que podamos seguir divirtiéndonos-dijo Yubel con burla.

-Cambiare a mis espíritus a modo de defensa-.

Todos los espíritus de Ulrich se arrodillaron.

-Eso no cambiara nada-dijo Yubel-tu ya perdiste este duelo-.

Ulrich seguía temblando mientras que pensaba lleno de miedo.

-"_Tiene razón, he fallado"-._

-Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme ¡LA VICTORIA ES MIA JAJAJAJA!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 50, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, las cosas han empeorado y el momento del ascenso del amo esta muy cerca, ¿cómo ganara Ulrich? Tendrán que verlo en el próximo capítulo._

_Antes de pasara a agradecimientos, quiero decir ¡FELICIDADES ESPAÑA POR SER CAMPEON DEL MUNDO! Ya sabía que lo iban a lograr y se lo merecen porque los holandeses cometieron muchas faltas._

_¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES ESPAÑA Y A TODAS MIS AMIGAS DE POR ALLA!_

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias, me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor y espero que tu papá también. Como ves la batalla se ha puesto mucho más difícil, ya que el espíritu de Yubel alcanza un poder demasiado grande, pero no te preocupes Ulrich aun tiene una pequeña esperanza para ganar, pero deberá darse prisa porque el tiempo se agota y Drago ya casi surge jeje. Decidido, voy a incluir a Kenneth en mi próximo fic, ya que tuvo muchísima aceptación, a pesar de que de alguna forma reemplazo a Jeremy jajaja, pero mi próximo fic lo empezare cuando termine este, así que tendrán que esperar un poco. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y vuelvo a decir, me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mucho mejor, y yo se que eres buena, es natural que estés muy feliz por la derrota de los alemanes, aunque quedaron en tercer lugar ¿qué se le va a hacer?_

**Ashrriel: **_primero quiero decir (de nuevo) ¡FELICIDADES A ESPAÑA! Aquí mis amigos y yo los apoyábamos, aunque fue mucho suspenso para el gol, pero aun así ganaron a pesar de tantas faltas de los holandeses, la copa es suya, lograron pasar hasta la final y se quedaron con la copa, los felicito a todos por este triunfo que seguro será histórico para España. Y no te preocupes por no comentar en los próximos capítulo, se lo que es cuando tu Internet empieza a fallar, solo espero que muy pronto lo puedas arreglar. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque este duelo ya va a terminar y la batalla final va a comenzar, por cierto ¿checaste el video que te dije de la canción que le canta Zelinda Ulrich? Porque la música y la película están muy bonitas, valen la pena verla (esto es para todas las que quieran verla). Espero que te encuentres bien y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

_Una abrazo a ambas y mis mejores deseos._

_Hasta luego. _


	52. El ultimo movimiento

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la conclusión de este duelo tan intenso, en el próximo capítulo comenzara la cuenta regresiva para saber si Drago retornara, no se lo pierdan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 51._

**Cap. 51 El último movimiento.**

**En la mansión de Seth…..**

Adelia dejo caer la taza de te que Kisara le había servido, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto Kisara preocupada.

-Si…..estoy bien-pero Adelia sabía que algo no andaba bien-_"hijos míos"-._

**En el reino de las tinieblas…..**

El duelo continuaba, pero desgraciadamente Yubel llevaba una considerable ventaja.

-Muy bien, creo que es hora de atacar de nuevo, poder Rinzin-.

El rayo de Yubel golpeo a Gearfield destruyéndolo con suma facilidad y Ulrich solo apretó los dientes al entender que sería lo siguiente que pasaría.

-Y aunque estuviera en modo de defensa mi poder crece aun más-el poder de Yubel se elevo a 17400-Y creo que es hora de que otro de tus amigos sufra, creo que será Odd-

Odd sintió el mismo dolor que su espíritu había sentido.

-¡ODD!-Aelita lo abrazo, aunque ella también se encontraba lastimada.

-Yubel, te lo suplico, detén este juego enfermizo-le dijo Ulrich.

-Si quieres detenerlo hermano, debes vencerme-dijo Yubel despectivamente.

Ulrich saco una carta-Activare la olla de la avaricia que me permitirá obtener otras dos cartas, y ahora convoco a Watapoom en modo de defensa-.

Una bolita de pelos de color rosado y unos tiernos y enormes ojos celestes entro al juego con 200 puntos de defensa.

-Y como use la olla de la avaricia para convocar a Watapoom puedo invocar al guardia celta-.

El espadachín entro al juego con 1200 puntos de defensa.

-Déjame entender bien esto, convocaste a una bola de pelos rosada y a un elfo, entonces este será tu fin hermano-.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos-dijo Ulrich determinado como siempre.

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé, pero bueno si tanto quieres sufrir, pues que así sea. Poder Rinzin-.

El rayo de Yubel destruyo a Veluz quien no tuvo la menor oportunidad contra ese ataque.

-Y creo que es hora de que uno de tus maestros sienta un poco de sufrimiento-.

Esta vez la víctima fue Seth, quien a pesar del terrible dolor que sintió se mantuvo firme.

-Te saludo, muy pocos pueden soportar semejante dolor-dijo Yubel.

-Si no te apresuras muchacho entonces algo terrible va a pasarnos-le dijo Seth a Ulrich.

Pero Ulrich estaba sin saber que hacer.

-Por cierto, ahora que Veluz fue destruida mi poder crecer de nuevo-.

El poder de Yubel aumento a 19300.

-¿Qué no hay algo que pueda detenerla?-cuestiono Kenneth.

-Vamos Ulrich, yo se que tu puedes vencerla-dijo Yumi.

-Que lindo, tal vez tú debas ser mi próxima víctima-dijo Yubel y Yumi palideció.

-No te atrevas-la amenazo Ulrich.

-Si quieres impedirlo tendrás que vencerme hermano-.

Ulrich saco una carta rogando porque esa carta le sirviera, pero no y solo pudo agachar su mirada impotente.

Yubel solo sonrió-Muy bien, poder Rinzin-.

El ataque de Yubel le dio a Xian destruyéndola.

-Y ahora Yumi siente el mismo dolor que el de tu espíritu-.

Yumi sintió ese dolor tan intenso que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-¡YUMI!-grito Ulrich.

Y el poder de Yubel se elevo a 22600.

-Yumi ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ulrich asustado por su novia.

Yumi le dedico una sonrisa de animo a su novio, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado que no pudo disimularlo.

-Yubel-Ulrich estaba muy molesto-¡VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO POR ESTO!-.

Yubel sonrió de manera cínica-Pues no estas haciendo un muy buen trabajo para darme mi merecido hermano-.

-Te voy a detener, te voy a detener a toda costa me oíste-.

La sonrisa de Yubel aumento con eso último-No me amenaces hermano y mejor haz tu jugada-.

Ulrich solo tomo una carta, pero nuevamente la decepción afloro su rostro.

-Vamos Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-Si no vas a hacer ninguna jugada, creo que debo atacar al caballero cuchilla poder Rinzin-.

El rayo de Yubel destruyo al caballero cuchilla aumentado el poder de Yubel a 24300.

-Y ahora es el turno de Güin para sufrir-.

Güin sintió ese inmenso dolor, pero como Seth se mantuvo firme.

-Se ve que ambos son poderosos maestros, ya que ha resistido mi poder de una manera admirable-.

**En la parte más oscura del reino de las tinieblas…..**

Drago estaba esperando, sabía que el momento se acercaba, muy pronto su ascenso se completaría y entonces nada podrá detenerlo.

-Ni siquiera el amo de los dioses-dijo con un destello cruel en sus ojos.

**En la mansión de Seth…**

Adelia caminaba por el jardín, estaba preocupada, sus dos hijos se estaban enfrentando en un duelo en el que uno de ellos perdería su alma.

-_"Aunque tal vez Zelinda la perdió hace mucho tiempo"-_pensó con suma tristeza.

En ese momento Kisara se le acerco.

-¿Le pasa algo señora?-pregunto.

-No, estoy bien, gracias-mintió Adelia.

-A mi no me puede engañar, es por sus hijos ¿cierto?-.

Adelia guardo silencio y Kisara solo sonrió dulcemente.

-Vamos, no tiene que preocuparse, Ulrich es la luz y ya vera que traerá a su hija de regreso-.

-Pero yo vi el odio que había en sus ojos-dijo Adelia mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Si, Drago tiene el poder para hacer eso-dijo Kisara con tristeza.

-Me gustaría volver a tener a mi hija conmigo y se que Ulrich lo lograra, pero tengo miedo, miedo de perderlos a ambos-.

-Tranquila, eso no pasara-le aseguro Kisara.

Adelia se tranquilizo un poco, pero aun estaba algo triste.

-¿Cómo es que una mujer tan buena y especial como usted termino casándose con un hombre como el Sr. Stern?-pregunto Kisara.

Adelia sonrió con ese comentario-Antes no era así, pero desde que comenzó a tratar de manera tan dura a mis hijos mi amor por él fue disminuyendo hasta que finalmente desapareció-.

-¿Por eso le pidió el divorcio?-.

-Efectivamente y cuando esto termine comenzaran los tramites-.

Adelia se retiro mientras que Kisara se quedo pensando.

-_"Si es que cuando todo termine seguimos con vida"-._

**En el reino de las tinieblas….**

El duelo continuaba, desgraciadamente con la ventaja de Yubel.

-Vamos hermano, estoy esperando tu siguiente movimiento-.

Ulrich solo miro a Yubel despectivamente, sabía que nada en su baraja era lo bastante poderoso para detenerla y ella solo lo estaba humillando más.

Ulrich saco una carta-Convoco a la domadora de la sombra en modo de defensa-.

La domadora entro al juego con 700 puntos de defensa.

-¿Es en serio hermano? Al parecer solo te quedan criaturas patéticas. Poder Rinzin-.

Yubel uso su poder para destruir al guardia celda y aumento su poder a 25700.

-Esto se pone cada vez más feo-dijo Kenneth.

-Y ahora quien sentirá el dolor será Robin-.

Robin sintió el mismo dolor que todos sus amigos habían sentido en todo ese enfermizo duelo.

-Ya basta Yubel, te lo imploro-dijo Ulrich.

-Como dije antes, si quieres impedir que tus amigos sufran debes vencerme-.

-_"¿Y como rayos hago eso?"-_pensó Ulrich mientras sacaba una carta-activare la magia de las espadas de luz reveladora la cual te detendrán por tres turnos-.

-Como si eso importara-dijo Yubel-después de todo te quedan muy pocas cartas y una vez que las utilices todas yo habré ganado-.

Ulrich vio que efectivamente le quedaban muy pocas cartas, pero no sabía que hacer más que ganar tiempo, pero lo que aun desconocía era que la carta que le daría la victoria estaba en su mano.

-Convoco al gran escudo Garna en modo de defensa-.

El guerrero que poseía el enorme escudo entro al juego con 2600 puntos de defensa.

-Ay hermano, ya no puedes hacer nada para detenerme-dijo Yubel con maldad.

**En el salón del trono…..**

Koragg y Xana observaban la alineación de los planetas por medio de un espejo mágico.

-Los planetas ya casi están alineados-dijo Koragg-cuando lo estén por completo el amo surgirá de nuevo-.

-Pero creí que para ello se necesitaba de una llave-dijo Xana.

-La princesa la tiene y cuando este duelo llegue a su fin comenzaremos con el ritual para el gran ascenso-.

Xana sonrió-Es un buen día para el apocalipsis ¿no cree?-.

En ese momento Heloise y Mora entraron.

-Maestros, el ejército de muertos siguen reuniendo poder para el amo-dijo Heloise.

-Y Azula y la hermandad del mal esperan nuevas órdenes-les informo Mora.

-Sus órdenes llegaran cuando el amo surja-dijo Koragg.

Heloise y Mora asintieron y se retiraron.

-Estoy ansiosa porque comience la nueva era de oscuridad-dijo Xana-y cuando todo el universo caiga, tal vez usted y yo….-.

-Primero debemos asegurarnos de que la princesa gane-dijo Koragg.

Xana se mostro un poco decepcionada, pero aun así hablo-¿Cree que la luz podrá vencerla?-.

-Casi nos vence a nosotros-.

**En el reino de las tinieblas….**

-Bien, si no vas a hacer nada más, creo que es mi turno y pasare sin hacer nada-dijo Yubel, pues sabía que solo debía esperar a que el tiempo pasara.

-Ulrich-Yumi estaba sumamente preocupada, pero aun no perdía la fe en su novio.

Ulrich saco una carta, pero no le servía de nada y esto hizo que Yubel sonriera llena de felicidad.

-Bien, este es el primer turno, solo quedan dos, pero para que esperar, activo la magia tifón del espacio místico para destruir tus espadas-.

Las espadas desaparecieron, lo que hizo que Ulrich sintieran aun más miedo.

-Y ahora activare la magia de escudo y espada, la cual cambiara los puntos de defensa del gran escudo por lo puntos de ataque-.

El gran escudo se quedo con 100 puntos de defensa y 2600 de ataque.

-Ahora poder Rinzin-el rayo de Yubel destruyo al gran escudo-y es el turno de ese chico verde para sufrir-.

El chico bestia solo pudo sentir ese inmenso dolor, mientras que el poder de Yubel aumento a 28300.

El turno de Ulrich empezaba de nuevo, pero él seguía sin saber que hacer.

-Nuevamente pasas sin hacer jugada-se burlo Yubel-pero yo si hare una, activare la carta pesadilla nocturna, gracias a esta magia puedo absorber el poder de cualquier espíritu que se encuentre en mi cementerio y adivina, elijo el poder de los fantasmas bestiales-.

El poder de Yubel se elevo hasta 37300.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich estaba petrificado, como podría combatir a algo tan poderoso.

Antes de poder pensar en algo varias corrientes de luz blanca comenzaron a aparecer mientras se dirigían al fondo del abismo.

-¿Qué son esas cosa?-pregunto Odd.

-No puede ser-dijo Güin.

-Si puede Güin, son las almas de todos los que han caído en las garras de Drago-le confirmo Seth.

Al oír eso Ulrich miro a Yubel.

-¿Te sorprende? Mientras nosotros peleamos mi ejército de muertos están reuniendo almas para el ascenso de papá, muy pronto el surgirá de nuevo-.

-No mientras yo exista Yubel-le dijo Ulrich con una gran determinación.

Yubel solo sonrió de manera burlona-Que tonto eres poder Rinzin-.

Yubel ataco a la domadora de la sombras destruyéndola y aumentando su poder a 38100.

-Es hora de que esa alienígena sufra-.

Starfire sintió todo el dolor que sus amigos habían sentido.

-Acéptalo hermano, has perdido, ya no hay forma en que puedas vencerme-.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-grito Yumi-yo se que Ulrich te vencerá e impedirá que ese monstruo surja de nuevo. Yo creo que ti Ulrich-.

-Todos creemos en ti-dijo Robin y el resto lo apoyo, incluso Seth.

Ulrich les agradeció a sus amigos por creer en él cuando él mismo había perdido toda esperanza.

-Que lindo, tus amigos te dan fuerzas para que sigas peleando-dijo Yubel.

-No lo entiendes Yubel. Mis amigos son mi verdadera fuerza-.

-Patético-dijo Yubel con burla-pero si ellos son tu fuerza, entonces debo destruirla-Yubel alzo su mano de demonio y varios relámpagos oscuros golpearon a los amigos de Ulrich.

-¡NO!-grito Ulrich al ver eso.

Los amigos de Ulrich se encontraban en el suelo y hacían un gran esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, pero ese ataque los lastimo mucho.

-Jajajajaja. No hay nada tan divertido como lastimar a insectos tan patéticos-.

Ulrich sintió como la furia dentro de si aumentaba, pero al mismo tiempo el miedo.

-Y tu sigues hermano poder Rinzin-.

Yubel destruyo al último espíritu de Ulrich, Watapoom sin ninguna dificultad y aumentando su poder a 38400.

Con este último ataque Ulrich cayó al suelo de espaldas debido a la corriente que se genero por el impacto.

-Como puedes ver hermano, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí. Solo te quedan dos cartas más y yo ganare el duelo. Acéptalo, has perdido-.

Ulrich seguía en el suelo mientras las crueles palabras de su hermana llegaban a sus oídos, no quería admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Te rendirás así de fácil?-cuestiono una voz.

Ulrich abrió los ojos y frente a él estaba un chico muy parecido a él, solo que este llevaba puesto ropas egipcias, por lo que supo enseguida que era su antepasado.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a hacer? Rendirte-le dijo su ancestro.

-No hay nada en mi baraja que pueda vencerla-dijo Ulrich resignado.

-Eso no es cierto, si hay algo que los puede vencer. Recuerda esto, la justicia recae en los dioses egipcios-.

-Pero los dioses están en el cementerio de cartas, no hay forma de invocarlos-.

-Te equivocas-le dijo su ancestro y Ulrich lo miro-hay una carta que puede traerlos a los cuatro al mismo tiempo, pero tu estas tan empeñado en evitar que Yubel lastime a tus amigos que no lo ves-.

-¿Quieres decir que debería dejarla lastimarlos?-cuestiono Ulrich con asco.

-Yo no dije eso, cuando goberné en Egipto también tenía amigos a los que quería proteger, pero en un duelo debes concentrarte precisamente en el duelo para que puedas observar tus jugadas y las de tu oponente, y así analizar todas tus opciones-.

-¿Todas mis opciones?-.

-Si, te quedan dos cartas y una de ellas es la que te dará la victoria, pero debes averiguar por ti mismo cual es. Permite que tu baraja y el corazón de los espíritus que habitan en cada carta te guíen hacia la victoria, cree en tu baraja-.

Tras eso el ancestro de Ulrich desapareció y Ulrich descubrió que se había puesto de pie, dispuesto a continuar con este duelo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por fin te das por vencido?-.

-Al parecer has olvidado muchas cosas hermana, porque sino recordarías que tu me enseñaste a nunca darme por vencido y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer-.

-Que tonto eres, mira a tu alrededor, he eliminado a cada uno de tus espíritus incluyendo a tus dos dragones, mi poder sobrepasa cualquier límite y solo te quedan dos cartas por jugar. No puedes ganarme-.

-Solo necesito de una carta para vencerte-le dijo Ulrich.

Al oír eso Yubel se mostro sorprendida, pero rápidamente comenzó a reírse de manera inhumana.

-¿Una carta dices? No me hagas reír-.

-No estoy bromeando-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Yubel se mostro un poco asombrada, pero se mantenía tranquila-Suponiendo que eso es cierto, ¿de que carta hablas?-.

-De ésta doble hechizo, al descartar una carta de mi mano puedo usar una carta de cualquier cementerio que yo elija y elijo el mío-.

Del cementerio de Ulrich una carta surgió y se coloco en la mano de este.

-Ahora activare regreso de la dimensión diferente-un gigantesco remolino se formo a espaldas de Ulrich-solo hay una forma de vencerte y es con los dioses egipcios-.

Del remolino surgieron los cuatro dioses egipcios para asombro de todos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Yubel asustada.

-Permítanme presentarles a Obelisk el atormentador, ave dragón Isis, Slifer el dragón celestial y el dragón alado de Ra-.

-La luz invoco a los cuatro dioses al mismo tiempo-dijo Seth asombrado.

-Si, vamos Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-Acaba con esa bruja-apoyo Kenneth.

Ulrich asintió-Mis dioses egipcios combínense ahora al poder infinito-.

Isis se subió a la espalda de Obelisk, mientras que Slifer enrollaba su cuerpo también en Obelisk y descansando su cabeza en el brazo izquierdo de este, finalmente Ra se convirtió en el fénix y se poso en el brazo derecho de Obelisk.

-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!-exclamaba Yubel.

-¡AHORA TITAN TORMENTA DE ELEMENTOS!-grito Ulrich.

Los dioses se lanzaron contra Yubel mientras se transformaban en un rayo formado por los cuatro elementos, finalmente Yubel recibió el poderoso ataque.

-¡Este juego enfermo por fin terminó!-sentenció Ulrich.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 51, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Yubel finalmente fue derrotada, pero aun queda Drago y en el próximo capítulo se sabrá si surge o no, así que no se lo pierdan, porque la batalla fina finalmente va a comenzar._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias y tienes mucha razón, los alemanes saben jugar muy bien. Este duelo tan difícil finalmente ha acabado, pero la batalla final apenas va a comenzar, así que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque la cuenta regresiva ha comenzado y la oscuridad esta ganando poder. Como ya he dicho antes, ahora estoy más convencido de incluir a Kenneth en mi otro fic, ya que es un personaje muy simpático y al parecer ha obtenido mucha aceptación. En los próximos capítulos se sabrá el destino de muchos personajes, incluyendo a Yubel, pero también comenzaran a morir varios personajes que están con Ulrich y sus amigos, ya que Drago no dejara que nada lo detenga esta vez para poder llevar a cabo su cruel ambición y poder someter al universo a su voluntad, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que te encuentres muy bien de salud y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

**21: **_gracias por tu comentario y respecto a tu duda, durante una película de los titanes Robin se quedo con Starfire (muy estereotipado para mi gusto) y francamente no me gusto, es lo mismo que ocurre en tantas series, el héroe siempre se queda con la chica más linda, pero bueno así lo quisieron los productores, aunque personalmente prefiero a Robin con Raven. Y ahorme me toca preguntar ¿Cuándo vas a continuar tus fics? Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Por cierto nuevamente felicidades a España._

_Un abrazo a ambas y mis mejores deseos._

_Nos vemos pronto. _


	53. El ascenso del rey

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y también la tan ansiada batalla final, es hora de que los guerreros del milenio enfrenten el mayor reto de sus vidas._

_Sin más que decir el capítulo 52._

**Cap. 52 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**Primera parte.**

**El ascenso del rey.**

-¡Este juego enfermo por fin termino Yubel!-dijo Ulrich.

Yubel estaba asombrada-¡ES IMPOSIBLE YO NO PUEDO PERDER!-.

-Pues te tengo noticias, tú has perdido-dijo Ulrich.

-Lo logro-dijo Aelita.

-¡ULRICH GANO!-grito feliz Odd.

Yubel había recuperado su forma humana y ahora estaba en el suelo de rodillas sin poder creer lo que había pasado, en ese momento la oscuridad desapareció y regresaron al palacio.

Koragg y Xana supieron rápidamente lo que había pasado.

-La princesa perdió-dijo Xana sin poder creérselo.

-La luz es más poderoso de lo que pensaba-dijo Koragg.

Mientras ellos hablaban los amigos de Ulrich se le acercaron siendo Yumi la primera en llegar.

-¡ULRICH! Sabía que lo lograrías-dijo abrazándolo-siempre tuve fe en ti-.

-Todos la tuvimos-apoyo Kenneth.

Mientras ellos hablaban Seth y Güin observaban la escena, finalmente Güin hablo.

-Te dije que era un chico muy especial-.

Seth la miro y luego sonrió, definitivamente Ulrich lo había asombrado.

-Ahora que la venciste has salvado al mundo, Drago no surgirá-dijo Odd.

-Tontos-dijo la cruel voz de Yubel.

Al voltear a verla vieron como ella se levantaba, en su mirada había un odio inhumano, además de que sonreía de manera sádica.

-¿De verdad creen que mi padre no surgirá?-.

-Claro que no, Ulrich te venció-dijo chico bestia.

-Me venció es cierto, pero mi padre ha adquirido suficiente poder para renacer-.

Al oír eso todos palidecieron, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-Y una vez que use la llave cuando los planetas se alineen él ascenderá y este mundo desaparecerá para renacer en una nueva era de oscuridad-mientras decía eso su sonrisa se anchaba más y más.

-No te lo permitiré-dijo Ulrich lanzándose para atacarla, pero fue interceptado-Koragg-musito enfadado.

-Pensé que eras un guerrero de honor, enfrentar a un oponente débil no es algo honorable-le dijo Koragg.

Koragg le dio un golpe en el estomago provocando que Ulrich cayera al suelo al sentir la falta de aire.

-Ya déjalo Koragg, tenemos a un maestro que liberar-dijo Yubel y Koragg se le acerco junto con Xana, Heloise y Mora-espero verlos muy pronto a todos-les dijo con una sonrisa y luego una esfera oscura los cubrió y se marcharon.

-Se fueron-dijo Robin.

-Ulrich ¿estas bien?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si, solo necesito aire-.

Kenneth miro a sus maestros-¿A dónde creen que fueron?-.

Güin y Seth se miraron antes de responder.

-Al museo-dijo Güin.

-¿Qué museo?-pregunto Raven.

-Donde todo empezó-dijo Ulrich ya recuperado.

**En el museo….**

Yubel y sus guerreros habían llegado y los guardias de seguridad estaban ahora en el suelo mientras un hilillo de sangre surgía por sus bocas.

-Siempre lo dije-dijo Xana-los humanos son patéticos-.

Yubel camino hasta la exhibición egipcia, deteniéndose donde estaba la piedra con el grabado del antepasado de Ulrich.

-La llave finalmente esta frente a mí y el momento cada vez esta más cerca-dijo con una cruel sonrisa.

**En el jet dragón blanco…..**

Seth había mandado llamar al piloto para que los recogiera lo más rápido posible y ahora iban de regreso a Francia.

-Entonces el grabado donde esta escrita la historia antigua ¿es la llave?-pregunto Yumi.

Güin asintió-Es la puerta que permitirá que Drago surja de nuevo, cuando los planetas se alineen Yubel recitara un conjuro, aquel que liberara a Drago y una era de oscuridad empezara-.

-No lo permitiré-dijo Ulrich-no dejare que mi hermana libere a Drago, voy a detenerla-.

-Di más bien vamos-dijo Yumi tomándolo de la mano y provocando una sonrisa en Ulrich.

-Señor hemos llegado a la mansión-le informo el piloto.

En cuanto aterrizaron, sus padres corrieron a recibirlos mientras esperaban que les contaran que había pasado.

Tras contarles lo que sucedió, Adelia se entristeció al imaginarse a su hija en ese duelo, pero Güin interrumpió.

-Anthea, ¿recuerdas la profecía que descifraste en Egipto?-le pregunto.

-Si maestra-.

-Es hora de revelarla-.

Anthea asintió y subió por su libreta de anotaciones, cuando bajo se dispuso a dársela a Güin, pero….

-Léela tú, fue tu descubrimiento y creo que olvidaste un detalle-le dijo Güin mientras señalaba sus anteojos negros.

-Oh, lo siento maestra, no quise…-se disculpo Anthea.

-No te disculpes, solo lee la profecía por favor-.

Anthea asintió y comenzó a leer:

**Cuando los planetas se alineen**

**Y los muertos se levanten de sus tumbas**

**Un conjuro se escuchara**

**Y cuando los 3 números del mal se junten**

**El rey de las tinieblas Serpentera emergerá**

**Los cuatro guardianes lo enfrentaran**

**Más solos su poder fallara**

**Solo cuando la luz **

**Encuentre su verdadero poder**

**El equilibrio será restaurado**

-Y eso es todo-concluyo Anthea.

Güin y Seth meditaban lo que acaban de escuchar.

-Maestra ¿qué significa Serpentera?-pregunto Odd.

-Que nunca morirá-.

-¿Y a que se refiere con los 3 números del mal?-pregunto Kenneth.

-666. Se refiere a los números del apocalipsis-dijo Raven.

-Eso ya no me gusto-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero aun así ¿qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto chico bestia.

-Tal vez se refiere a las 6 horas con 6 minutos y 6 segundos-sugirió Cyborg.

-No tal vez-dijo Seth-a eso se refiere-.

-Entonces la profecía habla de que a esas horas Drago emergerá…-dijo Adelia.

-Y que los guardianes, obviamente los dioses lo enfrentaran-dijo Güin-pero que solos su poder fallara-.

-Y solo la luz podrá darles la victoria-dijo Seth.

-Y eso haré-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero por ahora debemos ir al museo y tratar de impedir que Yubel complete el hechizo-dijo Güin.

Todos asintieron y abordaron la limosina de Seth, iban hasta los padres de cada uno, ya que ese podría ser el último día de la Tierra y debían estar juntos.

-Mamá ¿estas segura de querer ir?-pregunto Ulrich preocupado.

Adelia miro a su hijo-Voy a recuperar a mi hija Ulrich, ya la perdí una vez y no pienso perderla de nuevo-.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil-dijo Ulrich triste.

El Sr. Stern se mantenía a distancia, no sabía que hacer, su esposa le pidió el divorcio y su hijo se preparaba para enfrentar a un ser que hasta los mismo maestros temían.

**En el museo…..**

Varios muertos bloqueaban la entrada, al parecer Yubel no quería interrupciones para su conjuro.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Faltan una hora para que todo empiece-dijo Cyborg.

-Muy bien, este es plan, ustedes se encargaran de los zombis, yo entrare y detendré a Yubel-dijo Ulrich.

-Yo iré contigo-le dijo Adelia.

-No es una buena idea-dijo Ulrich.

-Escúchame Ulrich, tal vez seas la luz, pero yo sigo siendo tu madre y por lo tanto te digo que voy a ir-.

Ulrich solo asintió mientras una gota corría por su cabeza y la de sus amigos, Kenneth y Odd no pudieron disimular unas pequeñas risas.

-Como diría en lyoko, es hora de decir: hola, ya llegamos-dijo Odd.

Todos asintieron y mientras sus padres (con excepción de Adelia) se ocultaban, ellos salieron a combatir.

Los zombis al verlos se lanzaron contra ellos.

Yubel que sintió la presencia de sus enemigos miro a sus maestros.

-Al parecer invitados indeseables han llegado, encárguense de ellos-.

-Como ordene-dijeron Koragg y Xana retirándose.

Yubel miro el grabado y sintió la alineación de los planetas.

-Ya casi es hora-dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Ulrich y Adelia habían logrado entrar al museo y ahora corrían por los pasillos.

-¿Sabes a donde vas?-le pregunto su madre.

-Si, la última vez que vinimos el grabado estaba por aquí-.

Adelia pego un grito cuando frente a ellos un grupo de zombis apareció, Ulrich tomo unas espadas que estaban colgadas en la pared y se preparo para defender a su madre, pero entonces Yumi apareció golpeando a uno seguida por Robin y Raven.

-No puedes hacerlo todo tu solo-le dijo Yumi guiñándole un ojos.

Robin peleaba con unos cuantos zombis cuando hablo-Ve y detén a Yubel, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-.

Ulrich asintió y tomando a su madre de la mono hecho a correr.

**Fuera del museo…..**

Los padres veían asombrados como sus hijos y sus amigos peleaban contra esas criaturas.

Un zombi se había puesto detrás de Akiko y cuando iba a morderla recibió un disparo que lo hizo retroceder, pero no lo mato.

La policía había llegado para trata de ayudar, pero de nada les serviría si Drago emergía.

En ese instante Aelita se defendía de varios zombis cuando.

-¡ALTO! Yo misma la eliminare-quien había hablado era nada menos que Xana-por fin te tengo donde quería querida Aelita-Xana lanzo una descarga eléctrica que Aelita apenas alcanzo a esquivar.

**En el interior del museo…**

Ulrich y Adelia seguía corriendo cuando se toparon con quien menos deseara Ulrich.

-Koragg-musito molesto.

-Supongo que vienes para impedir el ascenso de mi amo-.

-Así es y te sugiero quitarte de mi camino-le advirtió Ulrich tomando las dos espadas que había agarrado para enfrentar a los zombis.

-Si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás-Koragg saco su espada y su escudo-defiéndete-.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, sus espadas chocaban haciendo un ruido metálico y mientras ellos luchaban Adelia aprovecho para seguir dirigiéndose a la habitación deseada y debía darse prisa, el tiempo se acababa.

Yubel ya había preparado todo para el regreso de Drago, había prendido unas velas y había dibujado un cráneo de dragón en el suelo.

-Ya casi-.

-¡ZELINDA!-grito alguien.

Yubel no volteo, ella conocía a la dueña de esa voz-Hola madre-dijo con desprecio.

**Fuera del museo…**

La batalla no iba nada bien, los policías disparaban, pero los zombis apenas se caían se volvían a levantar.

-No intente darles en la cabeza, esas películas solo dicen puras mentiras-dijo Odd molesto.

Aelita por su parte se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Xana y no había recibido ayuda, por el resto de sus amigos también tenían problemas.

-Si seguís huyendo de mis ataques jamás podrás ganarme-se burlaba Xana.

**En el museo…..**

Yumi, Robin y Raven tampoco iban muy bien, además de los zombis, las momias de la exhibición también habían vuelto a la vida.

Y por si eso fuera poco Ulrich estaba enfrentándose a Koragg, pero aun estaba cansado por su duelo con Yubel que no le iba muy bien.

-Veo que aun no te recuperas, no es honorable vencerte así. He perdido mi tiempo-Koragg se retiro dirigiéndose a la salida del museo.

Ulrich vio a Koragg marcharse, por un instante se quedo confundido, pero luego recordó a Yubel y a su madre y entro a la exhibición.

Al entrar vio que Yubel sujetaba a Adelia por el cuello y decidió actuar rápidamente.

-Déjala-Ulrich trato de golpearla con su espada, pero Yubel lo detuvo con su mano.

-Buen intento-dijo dándole una patada y arrojando a su madre al suelo.

Ulrich se acerco a su madre, quien respiraba con dificultad.

-Mamá ¿estas bien?-.

-Ayúdala, por favor, ayuda a tu hermana-le rogo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ulrich asintió y se preparo para enfrentar a Yubel.

-No me digas que aun quieres desafiarme hermano-.

-No permitiré que liberes a Drago-.

-Intenta detenerme-dijo Yubel poniéndose en guardia.

Ulrich ataco a Yubel, pero esta lo rechazo con una patada.

-No podrás detenerme hermano, acéptalo-.

-Te vencí en el duelo, te puedo vencer en esto-.

Yubel lo miro con rabia y ataco, Ulrich apenas podía esquivar sus ataques, pero no se daría por vencido.

La pelea iba muy pareja, Adelia solo podía observar como sus dos hijos se enfrentaban, ella no podía hacer nada más que mirar, se sentía tan impotente e inútil.

En ese momento Yubel se detuvo y al observar la posición del sol supo que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Ya casi es hora y no voy a perder el tiempo contigo hermano-.

El cuerpo de Yubel comenzó a emanar un aura oscura, Ulrich palideció al sentir una potente corriente de aire.

-Ahora, tú y tus amiguitos ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!-grito Yubel liberando una gran cantidad de energía que lanzo a Ulrich a su madre fuera de aquel lugar.

Yumi, Robin y Raven seguía peleando cuando sintieron esa ráfaga de aire que destruyo a los zombis y también los arrojo fuera del mueso junto con Ulrich y su madre, cuando estuvieron fuera las puertas se cerraron mediante la magia de Yubel.

Xana supo enseguida que iba a pasar-Disfruta del espectáculo querida Aelita-dijo retirándose.

-¿Qué paso?-cuestiono Seth cuando se les acerco.

-Yubel va a usar el conjuro-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Acaso no la detuviste?-le volvió a cuestionar Seth.

Ulrich solo agacho su cabeza.

-No hay tiempo para esto Seth-le dijo Güin-debemos tratar de entrar antes de que sea tarde-le dijo.

-Nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos-dijeron los policías, aunque no entendían muy bien que pasaba.

Entre todos empujaban la puerta, pero esta no se abría.

-Ya casi es hora-dijo Cyborg-.

En el interior Yubel ya estaba preparada.

-Es hora-dijo con maldad.

Yubel cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar el conjuro final, el que traería el apocalipsis universal.

**Desde las profundidades del abismo**

**Hasta donde nadie se atrevería a ir**

**Solo la oscuridad puede prevalecer**

**Que las puertas del inframundo se abran**

**Y que los lamentos de aquellos caídos**

**Permitan el ascenso**

**Del monarca del mal.**

-¡YA ES HORA!-grito Cyborg.

Todos retrocedieron y contemplaron como el sol se comenzaba a poner negro, y en otras partes del mundo donde era de noche la luna también se ponía negra.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras que Yubel solo sonreía de manera triunfal el suelo se abrió y una figura de tamaño colosal comenzó a surgir desde el fondo, en el cual todo era oscuridad.

El techo del museo fue destruido por una gigantesca garra, a la vez varias llamas comenzaron a surgir y finalmente el rey de las tinieblas emergió.

Su cabeza era muy parecida a la del dragón negro de Yumi, su cuerpo estaba erguido como el de un humano, sus brazos tenían la misma dimensión que las de un humano, en cada una de sus manos tenía tres garras y una más en el centro de su palma, además que de ambas manos surgían dos espadas, su tamaño era el mismo que el de los dioses egipcios, su color era negro oscuro, uno más oscuro que la misma noche, sus ojos era rojos y tenían un destello lleno de maldad, poseía dos gigantescas alas un poco más grandes que las de Obelisk, su cola era larga y terminaba como una especia de látigo, y su pecho estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura, todo en su cuerpo era negro con excepción de sus malignos ojos, y provocaba un miedo paralizante, su voz era grave y aterradora.

-El universo es mío-dijo mientras liberaba un tornado oscuro sobre toda la tierra.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 52, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, finalmente Drago ha surgido y el universo corre un grave peligro._

_Una pequeña advertencia, en el próximo capítulo comenzara algunas muertes, ya que Drago no esta dispuesto a soportar más fracasos._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_no te preocupes, el estudio viene antes que cualquier otra cosa, ya que si repruebas tendrás que hacer varias cosas para recuperarte, pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el duelo, pero ahora viene el reto más difícil, el enfrentamiento final contra Drago y esta vez todo el mundo sentirá el terrible poder de Drago y de su ejército maligno. Por cierto espero que hayas tenido suerte con tu examen y que todo haya salido bien, aunque si te preparaste no debió serte tan difícil, en fin, espero que hayas tenido una buena calificación. También espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del comienzo de la batalla final, yo casi no puedo esperar por ver el fic que estas escribiendo de code lyoko, seguro que será uno muy bueno, además de que me pica mucho la curiosidad por lo de los poderes jeje, pero bueno yo aquí espero._

**Sandra91296: **_gracias por tu comentario y no tienes que agradecer, yo apoyaba a España desde que México fue eliminado, así que no fue nada. Vaya, 10 días sin leer y con que velocidad te pusiste al corriente, me siento halagado. La gran batalla final ha comenzado y esta vez va a ser muy difícil poder ganar, así que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_Un abrazo a ambas y mis mejores deseos._

_Nos vemos luego._


	54. El sacrificio de Seth

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de esta guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, como explique anteriormente alguien va a morir enfrentando a Drago._

_Sin nada más que decir presento el capítulo 53._

**Cap. 53 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**Segunda parte.**

**El sacrificio de Seth.**

Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, la gente que estaba lejos del mueso estaba aterrada ante la presencia de aquel monstruo, que con solo verlo las dejaba petrificadas.

-El día finalmente llego, la era de los humanos se ha acabado y la de mi reino apenas comienza-dijo Drago con crueldad.

-¿Qué puedes ganar con destruir al mundo?-cuestiono Ulrich.

Drago lo miro directamente a los ojos y Ulrich se quedo paralizado.

-La luz, siempre tan insolente-dijo con un tono suave-pero creo que sería mejor preguntar ¿qué no ganaría? El universo será consumido por una nueva era de oscuridad, de ustedes lo único que quedara será polvo por el que caminare, ese será su único propósito-.

-No creo que me guste eso-dijo Kenneth.

Drago se preparo para atacarlos, pero entonces ellos desaparecieron.

-Un hechizo de teletransportación-dijo Drago-no importa, no podrán escapar de mi-.

-¿Qué ordenas padre?-pregunto Yubel.

-Por ahora solo disfruta de la destrucción que causare. Koragg, Xana-.

-¿Si amo?-preguntaron a un tiempo.

-Vayan y busquen a esos gusanos que se han atrevido a desafiarme y destrúyanlos, peor tráiganme a la luz con vida-.

Koragg y Xana asintieron y se retiraron, fue cuando Heloise y Mora se acercaron a su amo temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Y que quiere que nosotras hagamos amo?-pregunto Heloise con miedo.

Drago las miro y ambas se quedaron petrificadas.

-Guíen a mi ejército de muertos, es hora de que este mundo sienta toda mi ira-.

**En otra parte de la ciudad….**

Kisara estaba sosteniendo un báculo y conjuraba un círculo celeste cuando los chicos aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Que bien, el hechizo de teletransportación funciono-dijo alegre.

-Bien hecho Kisara-.

-Si, supongo que no eres tan inútil-.

Al oír eso, los sirvientes se prepararon para detener a Kisara, pero antes que cualquier pudiera hacer algo, otro sirviente llego….

-Señor-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

Los gobiernos de todo el mundo están enviado a sus ejércitos para enfrentar a esa cosa señor-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que bien, tendremos algo de ayuda-dijo Odd-porque ese monstruo podría usar al Coloso como mondadientes-.

-Odd no entiendes-dijo Güin-ningún arma humana podrá destruir a Drago, lo único que harán será sacrificar sus vidas en vano-.

-No podemos permitir eso-dijo Starfire-Ulrich no podría llamar a los dioses y enfrentarlo-.

-Eso es lo que he estado tratando de hacer-dijo Ulrich.

-La luz aun esta cansado por el duelo contra Yubel y no podrá invocar a los dioses por ahora-dijo Seth.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?-pregunto Aelita.

Güin y Seth lo pensaron por un momento.

-Por ahora poner a la mayor cantidad de gente a salvo hasta que Ulrich se recupere-les indico Güin.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero se toparon con dos invitados indeseables.

-Koragg-musito Ulrich.

-Xana-musito Aelita.

-¿Se van tan pronto?-pregunto Xana con burla.

-¿Qué quieren?-cuestiono Ulrich.

-Terminar nuestro duelo-dijo Koragg sacando su espada.

Ulrich que se había llevado ambas espadas del museo se preparo.

-Y tú y yo querida Aelita-.

Aelita se preparo, pero alguien se puso a su lado.

-Yo te ayudare amiga-le dijo Yumi y Aelita le sonrió agradecida.

-Y nosotros te ayudaremos Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-No, esta es mi pelea y debo terminarla yo solo-le dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loco?-le pregunto Kenneth.

-Es cuestión de honor Kenneth-.

Sus amigos siguieron insistiendo hasta que los maestros interfirieron.

-Él tiene razón-dijo Güin-ahora debemos concentrarnos en salvar a las personas, andando-.

Todos se retiraron para cumplir con esa tarea, incluyendo sus padres y los sirvientes, no sin antes desearles suerte a sus amigos en sus batallas.

-¿Estas listo?-le pregunto Koragg.

-Siempre-.

-Que comience nuestro último combate-dijo Koragg sacando su espada.

Ulrich y Koragg comenzaron a pelear chocando sus espadas repetidamente.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado esto Aelita-dijo Xana-y ahora podré destruir a tu amiga también, a eso le llamo dos pájaros de un tiro-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijeron Yumi y Aelita comenzando su combate contra Xana.

**Mientras….**

Varios aviones, barcos y tanques militares avanzaban hacia Francia, eran de todos los países más importantes del mundo (E.U., Japón, China, Alemania, entre otros).

-Ya casi llegamos señor-dijo un soldado al capitán.

-Muy bien, en cuanto lleguemos debemos prepararnos para destruir a esa cosa.

**Con Drago…**

No había avanzado nada, Drago solo estaba disfrutando del terror que había en la ciudad causado por su ejército de muerto, fue entonces que sintió algo.

-Vaya, así que los humanos ha enviado lo mejor de sus ejércitos para desafiarme. Esto se ha puesto interesante-dijo con crueldad.

**En otro lado…..**

El grupo se había dividido para poder poner a las personas a salvo, Seth ahora recorría su sector cuando oyó un grito y rápidamente fue hacia allá.

Cuando llego vio a dos niños, uno más grande que el otro y el mayor estaba tratando de proteger al pequeño de un grupo de zombis, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo en su ayuda y logro sacarlos de ahí a salvo.

-¿Están bien?-les pregunto, los niños asintieron-váyanse a un lugar seguro rápido-.

-Gracias señor-dijo el niño mayor.

El niño más pequeño se acerco a Seth-Gracias-dijo dándole un abrazo y yéndose del lugar.

Seth se quedo un momento en silencio, ese niño le recordó mucho a Moki.

-Veo que aun tienes sentimientos-dijo una voz y al voltear Seth vio a Güin-aunque eso siempre lo supe-.

Seth solo agacho su cabeza.

**En la batalla…**

Ulrich peleaba con Koragg, ambos demostraban todas sus habilidades al máximo y ninguno parecía ceder terreno.

-Veo que has mejorado, ahora si terminaremos esto-dijo Koragg.

Ulrich sonrió, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, debía decir que es era el combate más emocionante que había tenido en su vida y que Koragg realmente era un digno rival.

Yumi y Aelita tenía problemas con Xana, ella se había vuelto muy poderosa gracias a la magia oscura de Drago, pero al igual que Ulrich, ellas no se iban a rendir.

-Vamos, atáquenme, si solo esquivan mis rayos nunca me ganaran-.

-Eres más molesta que antes-dijo Yumi.

Xana solo se rió con ese comentario y continúo sus ataques.

-Rayos, no podemos acercarnos para darle un solo golpe-dijo Yumi.

-Tal vez no-Aelita comenzó a pensar-tengo un plan-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

Aelita solo le sonrió.

-Ya basta de palabrerías-dijo Xana molesta y lanzándose al ataque, intento golpearlas con su báculo, pero Yumi y Aelita lograron esquivar su ataque.

-Cuando tú digas Aelita-dijo Yumi.

-Espera-dijo Aelita esperando la oportunidad.

Xana concentro su ataque en Aelita, quien hacía muchos esfuerzos para esquivarlos y fue en un momento en que salto y pateo el báculo de Xana lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-Yumi tómalo ahora-.

Yumi tomo el báculo y lo golpeo contra el suelo destruyéndolo.

-¿Creen que solo porque destruyeron mi báculo me vencerán? Que tontas son-.

-Por eso usaremos el poder de Veluz la reina de las hadas-dijo Aelita llamando a su espíritu.

-Y del dragón negro de ojos rojos-dijo Yumi.

Ambos espíritus entraron en la batalla.

-No me asustan-Xana genero dos relámpagos de sus manos y los lanzo contra las chicas.

-Veluz remolino mágico-.

-Ojos rojos rayo de fuego-.

Ambos espíritus lanzaron sus ataques provocando que los tres chocaran y generaran una poderosa cantidad de energía.

-Admítanlo, no pueden vencerme-dijo Xana.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Yumi.

-Podemos vencerte-dijo Aelita.

-¡Y LO HAREMOS!-gritaron a un tiempo.

Los ataque comenzaron a vencer el de Xana, quien solo pudo ver como los tres ataques chocaban contra ella.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritaba, aunque de repente su expresión de dolor cambio a una de tristeza-Mí…amado Koragg-.

Koragg se detuvo al sentir que Xana había perdido.

-Xana-.

Xana aun se estaba yendo de este mundo cuando dijo-Yo…te…amare…por siempre-.

-Xana-Koragg sintió algo de tristeza, había llegado a apreciar a Xana como guerrera y aliada.

**En las ruinas del museo…..**

Drago sintió la destrucción de una de sus mejores guerreras.

-Xana fue vencida-dijo Yubel asombrada.

-Ya estoy harto de fracasos-dijo Drago y comenzó a avanzar.

Yubel siguió a Drago mediante la levitación mientras observaba como todo moría a su paso, la oscuridad había cubierto a toda la Tierra, y ahora las plantas comenzaban a morir y el agua se tornaba negra.

**En la batalla…..**

-Parece que le tomaste aprecio a Xana-dijo Ulrich.

Koragg lo miro-Ella murió sirviendo al amo y ese es el honor más grande de todos. Ahora terminemos con esto-Koragg lanzo su escudo al suelo.

Ulrich, al ver esto se deshizo de una espada y comenzaron su combate definitivo, ambos era magistrales espadachines.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? Solo uno de los dos quedara con vida-dijo Koragg.

-Entonces quedara el que más lo desee-dijo Ulrich.

Ulrich y Koragg comenzaron a correr en dirección para darse el golpe final, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca cada uno libero una gran cantidad de poder y sus espadas chocaron provocando que un destello se viera.

Cuando se calmo Ulrich y Koragg habían chocado sus cuerpos, ninguno se movía y fue cuando Ulrich se separo, había logrado atravesar la armadura de Koragg, lo había derrotado.

-Me has vencido-dijo Koragg-es bueno ver que tuve el rival que siempre desee-.

-Y debo reconocer que a pesar de servir a Drago, fuiste un rival formidable, adiós Koragg-.

El cuerpo de Koragg se desintegro y Ulrich cayo al suelo de rodillas, se había cansado mucho.

Drago se detuvo al sentir la destrucción de su mejor y más leal guerrero, y aunque no lo demostrara estaba furioso.

-Es humillante que mis mejores guerreros hayan sido vencidos por un niño, yo mismo acabare con ese insecto-.

Cuando Ulrich se recupero sus amigos habían llegado, incluyendo a los dos maestros.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y la gente?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Están a salvo-informo Robin-los llevamos a la mansión de Seth y ahora Kisara lo esta protegiendo con un hechizo de escudo-.

-Pero sino detenemos a Drago de nada servirá-dijo Güin.

Ulrich trato de incorporarse-Es mi deber detenerlo-antes de dar dos pasos estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue sostenido por Robin y Yumi.

-No estas en condiciones para pelear con él-dijo Yumi.

-Y menos para llamar a los dioses-le dijo Raven.

-Ay, las cosas ya no pueden empeorar-dijo Odd.

-No digas eso Odd-le dijo Kenneth.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque cuando alguien dice que las cosas no pueden empeorar, las cosas siempre empeoran-.

-¿De donde sacaste algo tan tonto?-cuestiono Yumi.

Kenneth señalo hacia la derecha-Aquí viene un claro ejemplo de eso-.

Al voltear vieron que Drago se aproximaba hacia ellos y con cada paso que daba el miedo aumentaba.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo con Kenneth, jamás volveré a decir que las cosas no pueden empeorar-dijo Odd.

Ulrich trato de alejarse de sus amigos e ir a encarar a Drago, pero sus pies no lo sostenían.

-Aun estás débil por la batalla contra Yubel-dijo Güin-y esta pelea con Koragg te canso más-.

-¿Entonces que haremos?-dijo Ulrich.

Nadie sabía que decir y Drago cada vez estaba más cerca, Seth que hasta ese instante había permanecido callado pensando en el niño, al ver el valor de Ulrich tomo una decisión.

-Yo enfrentare a Drago-.

Al oír eso todos voltearon a ver a Seth y comenzaron a decirle que era una locura, pero Güin, quien siempre había sido tranquila se tenso al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿Estas loco? Si lo enfrentas te matara-.

-Si pasa eso, es porque ese era mi destino-.

-No puedes, no te dejare, Seth yo…-Güin estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Seth la miro y la abrazo, cosa que asombro a todos.

-Tú sabes que nuestro principal deber es ayudar a la luz y si de esta forma logro ganar un poco de tiempo para que Ulrich-era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre-recupere sus energías, entonces lo hare-.

-Maestro-dijo Ulrich-no puedo permitírselo-.

-Es mi deber Ulrich, ese es mi destino y yo lo afrontare con honor-.

Seth uso su zafiro para transformarse y se preparo para enfrentarse a Drago, pero Güin lo detuvo con su mano, cuando Seth volteo a verla Güin salto hacia él y le dio un beso en la boca.

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, pero más se sorprendieron cuando Seth abrazo a Güin por la cintura, finalmente se separaron.

-No quiero decir adiós-dijo Güin bañada en lágrimas.

-No lo hagas, solo di hasta pronto-le dijo Seth-hasta pronto jóvenes y valientes guerreros-Seth dirigió su mirada a Raven, quien al ver que su expresión era de disculpa ella asintió queriéndole decir "lo perdono".

Seth comenzó a avanzar hacia Drago, quien al verlo acercarse no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya, así que un maestro del milenio viene con la intención de eliminarme-.

Seth solo lo miro mientras sacaba 5 cartas-Es hora de que te enfrentes a uno de los espíritus más poderosos de todos-Seth arrojo las cartas al suelo que mediante su magia tomaron un orden-levántate gran espíritu y ayúdame a derrotar a Drago-.

Una estrella roja se formo y desde el centro un gigantesco espíritu comenzó a emerger.

-Pero si es…-dijo Yumi al reconocerlo.

-Así es, el legendario guardián que fue capaz de derrotar a 1000 soldados en una noche, Exodia el prohibido-dijo Güin.

El poderoso Exodia regreso amarrado por unas cadenas, pero Seth sabía que hacer.

-Ahora poderoso guardián libérate de tus cadenas para que juntos derrotemos a Drago-.

Exodia uso un poco de su fuerza y rompió las cadenas que lo ataban, luego arremetió contra Drago.

Ambos chocaron sus manos y comenzaron a hacer fuerza para derribar al otro, aunque Exodia consiguió arrancarle un brazo a Drago.

-Si-dijo Seth.

-No me pondría tan contento si fuera tú-dijo Drago ya que su brazo se regenero.

-Rayos-Seth se frustro con eso.

Drago golpeo a Exodia con su garra y al tener una espada surgiéndole de su mano le causo un gran daño a Exodia y por lo mismo a Seth, quien empezó a sangrar.

Seth estaba haciendo esfuerzos por mantener a Exodia, aunque no sabía cuanto iba a poder resistir.

Exodia golpeo a Drago con su puño y Drago le dio un golpe con su cola tirándolo al suelo.

-Vamos, ¿acaso ese es todo el poder que tiene el legendario Exodia? Creí que sería un mayor reto, ni siquiera estoy usando una cuarta parte de todo mi poder-.

Seth hizo que Exodia se levantara, aunque se estaba debilitando cada vez más y más.

-Si quieres que Exodia te ataque con todo eso hará. Exodia usa tu flama para derrotar a Drago y salvar al universo-.

Exodia junto sus mano y una bola de fuego comenzó a formarse.

-¡ATACA CON FLAMA EXODO!-.

Exodia lanzo su flama contra Drago dándole directamente y envolviéndolo en llamas.

-Golpe directo-dijo Odd.

-Puede que logre derrotar a Drago-dijo Aelita emocionada.

Seth mantenía el ataque, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y la herida cada vez se ponía peor.

En las llamas los ojos rojos de Drago brillaron con gran maldad.

-Tu flama no puede destruirme. Soy invencible ¡RAFAGA OSCURA!-Drago blandió sus espadas y formo una cruz oscura que destruyo la flama y atravesó a Exodia cortándolo en cuatro.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero el resultado fue nefasto para Seth quien comenzó a vomitar sangre y cayó de rodillas, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por seguir con vida, pero….

-Lo….lamento….Ulrich….he…..fallado-finalmente el cuerpo de Seth cayó pesadamente, había muerto.

Cuando Güin sintió eso cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y desesperada comenzó a golpear el suelo, Aelita y Starfire se le acercaron para consolarla, aunque ellas y todos los demás también estaban llorando.

**En la mansión de Seth….**

Kisara había creado el escudo para proteger a toda la gente posible, pero debido al tamaño de Drago y Exodia, todos los presentes vieron la pelea y los tristes resultados, y ahora Kisara también derramaba lágrimas, ya que ella siempre aprecio a Seth.

**En la batalla….**

Ulrich ahora estaba muy molesto-Drago-mascullo lleno de ira-¡VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO POR ESO!-.

Drago miro a Ulrich-Jeje, hablas mucho, pero no veo que actúes, si de verdad quieres hacerme pagar entonces ven por mí-.

Antes de que Ulrich hablara se escucho un ruido y cuando todos voltearon vieron que un gran ejército había llegado listo para combatir a Drago.

-Esto se ha puesto más complicado-dijo Kenneth.

Drago solo sonrió al ver a ese ejército-Si ese es su patético ejército entonces este mundo será mío dentro de muy poco-.

**Continuara….**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 53, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Seth fue el primero en morir y en los próximos capítulos habrá todavía más muertes por culpa de la ambición de Drago, no se los pierdan porque esta guerra apenas comienza._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_que bueno que te fuera bien en el examen, ya ves, con prepararse todo es posible, y respecto a lo de Zork, debo decir que quise que Drago tuviera alguno de los poderes que Zork tenía, ya que fue el villano más poderoso y desalmado de todo YUGIOH, pero las técnicas de Drago yo las invente jajaja. No te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque finalmente van a recuperar a Yubel y tristemente un miembro de la familia Stern va a morir, aunque no diré quien todavía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del combate definitivo contra Koragg y Xana, ellos ya han sido vencidos, pero aun queda su amo y él no será tan fácil de vencer. Que bueno que ya casi estas de vacaciones, pero yo tendré las mías hasta finales de agosto, que fastidio. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ashrriel: **_como ya te había dicho, no tienes que disculparte, tu Internet no funcionaba, no era porque tu no quisieras comentar y respecto a tu pregunta el partido lo transmitieron a las 12:30 pm y pues lo vi a esas horas, y vuelvo a decir que España merecía ganar y más por la forma en que jugo Holanda, no te pierdas los próximos capítulo, porque finalmente van a recuperar a Yubel, aunque no será algo sencillo, y a mi también me da algo de pena que el fic ya este acabando, pero en cuanto lo termine empezare otro, el cual también será un crossover entre code lyoko y otra de mis series favoritas, solo espero que tenga el mismo éxito que tuvo este fic jeje. Espero que te encuentres bien y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y nuevamente le deseo muchas felicidades a España por este gran triunfo._

**Sandra91296: **_gracias por tu comentario y en lo que se refiere a la armadura de Drago, no es propiamente una armadura en si, es parte de su cuerpo, solo que esa parte es como si llevara puesta una armadura y en lo que respecta a lanzar ataques por las manos, pues eso es algo que tendrá que hacer, ya que de algo le serviría tenerlas y si hay una forma de destruirlo, solo una, pero eso se sabrá más adelante y en total van a ser una 5 partes. Espero que estés bien y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, y no me agradezcas por el apoyo a España, se merecían ese triunfo._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por el comentario y tienes razón, un miembro de la familia Stern va a morir en el próximo capítulo, pero no diré quien va a ser por el momento jajaja. Espero que te encuentres perfectamente y que hayas disfrutado el capítulo._

_Un abrazo a todas y mis mejores deseos._

_Nos vemos después._


	55. La batalla de los dioses

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de esta batalla tan difícil, como mencione con anterioridad un miembro de la familia Stern va a morir y ahora sabrán quien es._

_Y ahora el capítulo 54._

**Cap. 54 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**Tercera parte.**

**La batalla de los dioses.**

Los ejércitos del mundo comenzaron a atacar a Drago, pero él solo recibía los ataques sin recibir el menor daño.

Varios aviones volaron a su alrededor disparando misiles y bombas.

-Los felicito, ustedes si que saben dar un estupendo masaje-dijo Drago.

Un soldado se acerco al general en jefe.

-Sr. Nuestras armas no le hace el menor daño a ese monstruo-.

-Siga disparando, no debemos desistir-.

Justo en ese momento Ulrich y sus amigos llegaron.

-¡ESPERE!-grito Ulrich.

El general al ver a todos esos niños llamo a algunos de sus hombres-Saquen a esos civiles de aquí-.

-No, esperen, deben escucharnos-rogo Ulrich.

Güin, quien aun estaba mal se acerco al general-Debe hacerlo, a menos que quiera que Drago destruya a cada uno de sus hombres-.

El general dirigió su vista hacia Drago y observo como poco a poco su ejército era destruido, mientras que ese monstruo no recibía el menor daño.

-Muy bien, ¿qué quieren?-.

**En la mansión de Seth…..**

Kisara trataba a los heridos, pero eso no serviría de mucho si Drago no era vencido.

Adelia por su parte miraba a Drago con odio y temor, por la culpa de ese monstruo su hija se había convertido en una demente, él tenía la culpa de todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaba toda esa pobre gente, pero confiaba en que su hijo podría detenerlo, aunque le extrañaba que los dioses aun no aparecieran.

En ese momento distinguió a Yubel flotando cerca del lugar y en un impulso salió del escudo mágico.

-¡ADELIA!-grito el Sr. Stern llamando la atención de todos.

-Creí que había dicho que ninguno de nosotros podría atravesar ese escudo-dijo Akiko.

-Olvide que la Sra. Adelia es también descendiente del faraón y quizás sea más poderosa que yo-dijo Kisara.

-Por favor déjeme salir, mi esposa y mis hijos me necesitan-le rogo el Sr. Stern.

Kisara lo pensó por un momento y luego hablo.

-Yo no soy una guerrera como mi hermana o como el maestro Seth-esto lo dijo con tristeza-pero es verdad que su familia lo necesita, así que vaya-.

Kisara bajo un poco el escudo para que el Sr. Stern saliera.

**Con los chicos…..**

Güin había terminado de explicarle la situación al general y aunque al principio le parecía algo totalmente absurdo, el ver a ese monstruo cambiaba todo.

-Muy bien, si este niño es el único que puede detenerlo ¿por qué no ha hecho nada todavía?-.

-Porque Ulrich aun esta cansado y necesita un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse-dijo Güin.

-Entonces ganaremos tiempo-dijo el general.

-Pero podrían perder sus vidas-intervino Ulrich.

-Tal vez, pero moriremos peleando-.

Ulrich iba a protestar cuando Kenneth lo interrumpió.

-Oye Ulrich ¿qué no son tus padres los que van por ahí?-dijo señalando algo a lo lejos.

Efectivamente Adelia corría siendo seguida por su esposo, aunque ella no se daba cuenta.

-Pero ¿adonde van?-dijo Ulrich.

-Creo que yo lo se, miren-Yumi señalo hacia el aire.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el punto donde Yumi señalaba y vieron a Yubel.

-Mi madre quiere ir con mi hermana-.

-Eso es malo, de por si Yubel ya quiere eliminarnos-dijo Odd.

-No lo voy a permitir-Ulrich comenzó a correr en su dirección.

-¡ULRICH!-grito Yumi.

Al oír ese grito Drago volteo y vio lo que pasaba.

-Vaya, vaya, el momento crítico entre esa familia va a comenzar-.

Yubel miraba como su amo enfrentaba al ejército de la Tierra, que humanos tan tontos, pensaban que con unas armas como esas podrían destruir al rey de las tinieblas.

-¡ZELINDA!-grito Adelia cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Yubel al ver a su madre descendió y cuando estuvo en el suelo madre e hija se miraron, aunque una lo hacía con un odio inhumano.

-Veo que aun seguía por aquí, que bien, así podre destruirte de una vez por todas-.

-Si eso es lo que quieres hija, hazlo-Adelia se sentó en el suelo-si eso es lo que necesitas para poder sentirte mejor entonces no me opondré-.

Al ver a su madre con esa resignación Yubel comenzó a sentir dudas, pero luego un aura oscura la rodeo y en su cabeza se oía la voz de Drago.

-No olvides como tu madre te dejo caer en ese abismo, no le tengas piedad-.

Yubel miro a su madre con rencor y se preparo para darle un golpe que podría matarla, pero alguien la detuvo, cuando volteo vio que era su padre.

-Basta Zelinda, es tu madre-.

-Yo no tengo madre-Yubel golpeo a su padre en el rostro y el Sr. Stern comenzó a sangrar.

Adelia al ver eso se tenso y más aun cuando vio que Drago, quien ya había derribado a todos los aviones se acercaba.

Yubel se preparo para encarar a su madre nuevamente cuando Ulrich llego.

-Detente Yubel, no te dejare lastimar a nuestra madre-.

-Ella me lastimo primero-.

El Sr. Stern se levanto mientras su cabeza sangraba y miro el enfrentamiento entre sus dos hijos.

-No te dejare lastimarla-.

-Entonces tu también morirás-Yubel se lanzo contra Ulrich llena de rabia.

El Sr. Stern miraba esto y veía como Drago disfrutaba de ese espectáculo, finalmente tomo una decisión.

Yubel atacaba a Ulrich con tal furia que Ulrich apenas podía esquivar sus ataques, en un momento Ulrich cayo al suelo y Yubel se preparo para atacarlo, pero para el asombro de ambos el Sr. Stern se interpuso en medio y recibió el golpe directamente.

El golpe de Yubel fue brutal, era uno que Ulrich apenas hubiera resistido, pero en el Sr. Stern fue devastador, tanto que empezó a vomitar sangre.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntaron Ulrich y Yubel aun tiempo.

-Porque….nunca hice nada por ustedes hijos-dijo el Sr. Stern cayendo al suelo.

Drago sonrió al ver eso, Yubel retrocedió algo asustada y Ulrich se acerco a su padre al mismo tiempo que Adelia.

Yubel al ver esto comenzó a temblar, no entendía que le pasaba, ella odiaba a sus padres o eso creía.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-cuestiono Drago-acábalos-.

Drago levanto su garra y un rayo verde lo golpeo en pleno rostro, aunque no le hizo el menor daño, al ver quienes había sido no pudo evitar sonreír de manera burlona.

-Vaya, así que los guerreros del milenio y los jóvenes titanes finalmente han decidido encararme-.

Efectivamente todos los amigos de Ulrich estaban ahí, la vista de Drago se detuvo un momento en Raven.

-Raven, eres igual de traidora que tu padre y por eso vas a pagar muy caro-.

-Pudimos vencer a mi padre, podremos hacer lo mismo contigo-dijo Raven.

-No me hagas reír ¡LLAMARADA INFERNAL!-Drago abrió su boca y una corriente de fuego se dirigió hacia Raven, pero ella fue salvada por Yumi.

-No creo que debas desafiarlo tu sola-le dijo.

-Tienes razón-.

El Sr. Stern estaba aun muy herido, pero Drago estaba muy cerca de ellos y eso era un problema gigantesco.

-En estos momentos es cuando más extraño mi tabla-dijo Odd.

-Dudo que con tu tabla hubieras podido enfrentar a Drago Odd-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

Drago se preparo para atacar de nuevo cuando varios misiles golpearon su cuerpo, al parecer el ejército aun tenía varias armas para pelear.

-No dejen que lastime a esa gente-ordeno el general.

-Patético-Drago levanto un dedo-¡TORMENTA ELECTRICA!-.

Varios relámpagos salieron de la punta de su dedo y destruyeron todas las armas militares.

-Tiene un poder asombros-dijo el general temblando.

Adelia y Ulrich estaban junto con el Sr. Stern, mientras que Yubel se mantenía a distancia observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No tenías porque haberlo hecho papá-dijo Ulrich con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-En eso te equivocas hijo, nunca te di el apoyo que merecías-.

Ulrich agacho su cabeza con ese último comentario, fue cuando el Sr. Stern dirigió su mirada a su esposa.

-Adelia, perdóname por nunca haberte escuchado, mis errores los alejaron de mí, solo te pido que me perdones-.

Adelia tomo a su esposo con sus brazos-No hay nada que perdonar-.

Drago regreso su mirada hacia ellos y al ver que Yubel no hacía nada decidió terminarlo el mismo.

-Ya es hora de que desaparezcan ¡ZOCADO!-una esfera de color negro se formo en la mano de Drago y la lanzo contra Ulrich y sus padres.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritaron sus amigos al ver esto.

Cuando Ulrich y su madre se dieron cuenta ya no les quedaba tiempo para esquivarlo o eso creyeron.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo el Sr. Stern uso sus últimas fuerzas para empujar a su hijo y a su esposa recibiendo solo él el impacto.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-grito Ulrich cuando vio lo que pasaba.

Una gran corriente de humo se levanto y cuando se disipo no quedo rastro de quien fuera el padre de Ulrich.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Adelia corrió hacia donde estaba un gran hoyo, pero de su esposo no había señales.

Yumi se acerco a Ulrich mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza, Ulrich estaba de rodillas y temblaba de rabia, cuando Yumi puso su mano en el hombro de Ulrich, él se incorporo de pronto.

-Drago-musito furioso.

Drago solo lo miro, Ulrich se lanzo hacia él en un salto espectacular con el deseo de acabar con el causante de tanto sufrimiento.

Antes de poder estar lo suficientemente cerca de Drago, Yubel se apareció en medio de ambos.

-Si quieres a mi padre, tendrás que vencerme a mi primero hermano-.

Ulrich estaba furioso-Quítate, quítate ¡QUITATE!-.

Ulrich se lanzo contra Yubel, quien sujeto a Ulrich de las manos, pero Ulrich se encontraba fuera de si que Yubel no podía controlarlo y comenzó a perder.

-¡PADRE AYUDAME!-le suplico a Drago-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO PODRE RESISTIR MUCHO!-.

Drago solo los miraba, cuando de repente dijo algo que dejo helados a ambos hermanos.

-Desaparece junto con la luz-dijo generando una esfera que lanzo contra ambos.

Yubel estaba incrédula, no podía creer que su padre tratara de matarla a ella, que había sido un leal sirviente desde hace años.

Ulrich alcanzo a tranquilizarse y haciendo un movimiento arriesgado logro ponerse a salvo y salvar a su hermana.

Ulrich cayó al suelo perfectamente de pie, mientras que Yubel que apenas toco el suelo cayó de rodillas llorando y ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

-Vaya, la temible Yubel ya no es tan temible-dijo Kenneth.

-Kenneth cállate-lo regaño Yumi.

Ulrich se acerco a su hermana, mientras su madre y sus amigos lo observaban, este era un momento decisivo.

-Hermana-la llamo suavemente.

Yubel aun llorando hablo-El prometió que nunca más estaría sola, él me lo prometió-.

Ulrich agacho su cabeza y abrazo a su hermana por la espalda-Lo se-.

-No-Yubel se soltó bruscamente-tú estuviste con mamá, tienes amigos y una novia, yo estoy sola-.

Ulrich volvió a abraza a Yubel, pero con sumo cuidado.

-Ulrich-musito Yumi.

-Esa canción-dijo Adelia de pronto y captando las miradas de todos-reconozco esa canción-.

**En la fuente oscura**

**Del bosque blanco**

**Todos mis recuerdos**

**Se marchitan**

**Las amargas aceitunas**

**De los olivos**

**El fruto triste del Kusupia**

**En el jardín**

**De flores oscuras**

**Como mis lágrimas cayendo**

**Es eso**

**Lo que debo comer**

Cuando Ulrich termino la canción Yubel había dejado de llorar y ahora apartaba lentamente sus manos de su rostro.

Yumi y sus amigos sintieron que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, aunque Odd fue el más demostrativo.

-Ah, ¿estas llorando?-le pregunto Kenneth.

-No, tengo una basura en el ojo-.

Yubel miro a Ulrich y luego lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, Ulrich correspondió el abrazo mientras también comenzaba a llorar.

Adelia se acerco con miedo y timidez, cuando Yubel la vio también se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Mamá-.

-Hijita-Adelia abrazo a su hija llena de emoción.

-Mamá, lamento todo lo que hice-dijo Yubel de todo corazón.

-Ya no importa, lo importantes es que estas de regreso-.

En ese momento una carta de la baraja de Yubel comenzó a brillar, era la carta del espíritu de Yubel, la cual sufrió una transformación.

-¿Valkiria la maga?-exclamo Yubel confundida.

-Si, ahora que tu alma ha sido liberada de toda maldad tu espíritu también ha sido reformado-le explico Güin.

Yubel miro a todos-Por favor, les ruego que perdonen por todo lo que hice-.

-No tienes que disculparte, estabas bajo el poder de Drago-dijo Aelita sonriéndole.

Yubel miro a todos mientras sentía que volvería a llorar, pero alguien interrumpió ese bello momento.

-Que conmovedor-era Drago-casi lamento arruinar este momento-.

Ulrich se incorporo y dirigió su vista a Drago-No voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a todo aquel que se interpone en tu camino, yo te venceré-.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?-.

-Ya he recuperado toda mi fuerza-dijo Ulrich sujetando el rompecabezas del milenio-y ahora lo sabrás. Invoco el poder del fuego, el viento, la tierra, el agua, la luz y la oscuridad ¡DIOSES EGIPCIOS DESPIERTEN!-.

Cuatro rayos de luz descendieron del cielo y los cuatro dioses egipcios entraron en escena.

-Obelisk el atormentador, dios del agua y señor del mar-.

Obelisk se puso en guardia.

-Ave dragón Isis, diosa de la tierra y señora de lo terrestre-.

Isis apareció desde las profundidades de la tierra y se elevo sobre Obelisk.

-Slifer el dragón celestial, dios del viento y señor de los cielos-.

Slifer descendió volando y golpeo a Drago con su poderosa garra derribándolo, mientras estaba en el suelo una luz dorada apareció.

-Y el dragón alado de Ra, dios del fuego y señor del sol-.

Ra descendió del aquella luz y lanzo un poderoso rugido mientras que Drago se levantaba.

-He convocado a los cuatro dioses egipcios-declaro Ulrich.

-Excelente-dijo Drago-ahora veremos quien es el más poderoso del universo-.

Ulrich se preparo para lanzar su primer ataque sobre aquel monstruo.

-Vamos Obelisk el atormentador lanza el primer ataque sobre Drago ¡GOLPE DEL DESTINO!-.

Obelisk uso su puño derecho y golpeo a Drago en el pecho derribándolo.

-Así se hace-grito Odd alegre, pero Drago se levanto.

-Adelante, ave dragón Isis, muéstrale tu poder a Drago ¡LANZA DIVINA!-.

Isis levanto su lanza y lanzo un rayo blanco contra Drago, quien lo recibió directamente.

-Slifer el dragón celestial, desata tu rabia con ¡CAÑON TRUENO!-.

Slifer abrió su segunda boca y una bola de trueno azul se lanzo sobre Drago volviendo a derribar.

-Dragón alado de Ra, elévate y castiga con ¡CAÑON VENTISCA!-.

Ra se elevo y lanzo un rayo dorado que envolvió a Drago.

-¡ES HORA! ¡DIOSES EGIPCIOS ATAQUE AL MISMO TIEMPO! ¡PUÑO DE FURIA! ¡NOVA BRILLANTE! ¡DESCARGA RELAMPAGUEANTE! ¡EL VUELO DEL FENIX!-.

Cada uno de los dioses preparo su ataque más poderoso mientras que Ra descendía en picada.

-¡DESTRUYAN A DRAGO!-.

Ra se transformo en el fénix y golpeo a Drago envolviéndolo en un remolino de fuego, mientras los otros tres dioses lanzaron sus ataque contra aquel remolino provocando una gran explosión que lanzo a los guerreros del milenio muy lejos.

-¡HECHEN PAJA!-grito Kenneth.

Ra emergió de aquella explosión mientras recuperaba su forma normal al tiempo que la luz del sol volvía a aparecer.

-¡LOS DIOSES NOS HAN SALVADO!-grito una persona en la mansión de Seth.

-Lo logro-dijo Kisara sonriendo.

Ulrich y sus amigos ya se habían levantado y ahora miraba el lugar donde había estado Drago, solo quedaba un inmenso agujero.

Ulrich sonrió al ver esto, pero su sonrisa desapareció al sentir algo y comenzó a temblar.

-Lo lograste Ulrich-lo felicito Aelita.

-¿Ulrich que pasa?-pregunto Yumi al ver a Ulrich en ese estado.

-Él viene de regreso-.

En ese momento comenzó a temblar y la garra de Drago emergió desde el suelo.

-No puede ser-exclamo Odd.

La garra de Drago provoco que un eclipse solar cubriera a toda la Tierra, al mismo tiempo que una niebla muy oscura comenzaba a surgir, los dioses se acercaron al agujero, pero….

-¡GARRA DRAGON!-la garra de Drago se extendió y atrapo a Ra del pie, cuando se elevo Drago surgió desde la tierra y los dioses se pusieron en guardia, Obelisk sujeto a Drago de su pie al mismo tiempo-tontos, nunca destruirán a la oscuridad, porque yo soy la oscuridad, soy la maldad, el terror y el caos, y ha llegado el momento de que ustedes se extingan-.

Drago soltó a Ra cuando estuvieron muy elevados en el aire, pero Obelisk no soltaba a Drago.

-¡DIOSES EGIPCIOS ATAQUEN!-grito Ulrich.

Ra volvió a transformarse en el fénix y comenzó a volar alrededor de Drago dejándolo en una prisión de fuego, Slifer e Isis atacaron con sus poderes más poderosos y Obelisk mantenía a Drago atrapado para que no esquivara ningún ataque, pero….

-Estúpidos-Drago detuvo el ataque de Slifer y de Isis con sus manos-su poder no puede conmigo, ahora sientan todo el poder de la oscuridad. Por el máximo poder del ¡ZOCADO!-.

Un aura oscura rodeo a Drago y varias ráfagas de energía negra comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones destruyendo todo.

Obelisk recibió un golpe de uno y se convirtió en piedra, lo que provoco que soltara a Drago.

-¡OBELISK!-grito Ulrich.

El cuerpo del dios del agua cayó pesadamente en el suelo, Isis trato de detener un rayo que iba hacia ella, pero como con Obelisk lo recibió directo y se convirtió en piedra.

-¡ISIS!-.

Slifer se preparo para lanzar su ataque, pero cuando apenas abrió su boca recibió un rayo de Drago con el mismo resultado, convertirlo en piedra.

-¡SLIFER!-.

Ra esquivaba los ataques y los destruía con su fuego, pero finalmente uno le dio directo.

-¡RA!-.

Los cuatro dioses ahora era estatuas de piedra, Drago se elevaba sobre ellos mientras reía de manera maligna, luego encaro a sus enemigos y a toda la gente que había sido testigo de lo que paso.

-Sus dioses se extinguieron por fin y pronto ustedes y toda la luz del universo también-.

**Continuara…..**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 54, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, al parecer Drago las tiene todas para ganar, ya que hasta los dioses egipcios han sido vencidos por su maligno poder ¿Qué pasara ahora? Bueno, vean el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_guau, si que te gusta Bakura, personalmente yo creo que es un lunático y un sádico, aunque eso va bien en un gran villano. Yo he tenido muchos villanos favoritos y Bakura es uno de ellos, me da gusto saber que te fue bien en tu examen y que ya estas de vacaciones o al menos eso creo. Efectivamente el Sr. Stern fue quien murió y en el próximo capítulo alguien más va a morir, además de que Drago comenzara a destruir todo el planeta con su poder y su ejército de muertos, pero algo bueno es que Yubel finalmente se volvió buena, ahora los podrá ayudar en la lucha contra este cruel tirano, pero ya veremos que pasa, porque Drago es un enemigo al que es casi imposible de vencer, dije casi porque solo existe una manera de hacerlo, pero muy pronto lo sabrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que estés muy bien._

**Ashrriel: **_de hecho se llama Dartz, pero estuviste muy cerca jajaja, y respecto a tu pregunta, para mí gusto hay dos peleas de YUGIOH que simplemente me encantaron. La primera es cuando se enfrenta al leviatán usando a los dioses egipcios, fue fenomenal como pudo destruir a esa serpiente súper desarrollada con los grandes dioses, y la segunda fue en el momento decisivo de la pelea con Zork, ya que fue algo realmente emocionante, esas a mi parecer, fueron las mejores peleas, aunque también me gustaron las apariciones de los caballeros legendarios, me alegra que te haya gustado la descripción de Drago, porque eso significa que logre mi meta con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, también espero que estén disfrutando de su triunfo._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_que bueno que me dejaste comentario, estaba echándote de menos, pero me da gusto saber que fuiste de vacaciones, ya que es muy importante distraerse jeje. Oye, por cierto ¿no crees que ya hagan falta nuevos capítulos en tus fics? Ya me estoy quedando con las ganas de saber que pasa jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y de tus vacaciones, sobre todo del capítulo jajaja, no te creas, sobretodo de tus vacaciones y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**21: **_gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que mi próximo fic se tan bueno o incluso mejor que este, pero eso dependerá mucho de ustedes jajaja. Mi próximo fic será otro crossover de code lyoko, así que espero que no te lo pierdas y que bueno que ya vas a continuar el tuyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_gracias por tu comentario y dime, ¿estuvo correcta tu suposición o pensaste que iba a ser alguien más el que iba a morir? Es solo curiosidad jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres bien._

_Un abrazo a todas y mis mejores deseos, no vemos pronto._

_PD._

_Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a mi fic, significa mucho para mí._


	56. El sacrificio final

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de esta batalla tan dura, Drago ha vencido a los dioses egipcios y en este capítulo alguien más va a morir tratando de detenerlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 55._

**Cap. 55 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**Cuarta parte.**

**El sacrificio final.**

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, los dioses egipcios habían sido vencidos, sus últimas esperanzas se habían perdido.

-Por favor díganme que esto es una pesadilla-rogo Odd.

-Ojala pudiera hacerlo-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich era quien más asombrado estaba, no podía creer que los dioses egipcios hubieran sido vencidos de una manera tan fácil.

Drago encaro a cada uno de sus enemigos-Ahora sus dioses egipcios no son más que piedras sin vida-.

La gente estaba aterrada al ver a aquel monstruo regocijándose con la destrucción que causaba y que estaba por causar.

-Los dioses egipcios-Drago miro las estatuas-siempre me han parecido patéticos con sus deseos de armonía-.

Drago cayó en picada y aplasto a Obelisk destruyéndolo aun más.

-Ellos tenía el poder y lo desperdiciaban-Drago blandió una de sus espadas y corto el cuerpo de Isis a la mitad.

-Pudieron haber traído orden al universo sometiéndolo a su poder, pero ellos quería que todos fueran libres-Drago levanto su cola y golpeo a Slifer.

-Por mucho tiempo ellos gobernaron al mundo de los espíritus con justicia y armonía, me enferman, ahora yo traeré orden a todo este universo caótico-.

Drago golpeo a Ra con su puño y la cabeza de Ra fue destruida, Ulrich había sentido todo el dolor de los dioses y ahora estaba de rodillas jadeando.

-Ulrich-Yumi estaba muy preocupada.

-Y ahora-Drago volteo en su dirección-siguen todos ustedes-.

Antes de que Drago pudiera hacer algo, ellos desaparecieron.

-Nuevamente usaron un hechizo de teletransportación, aunque no importa, este mundo ya es mío-.

**En varias partes del mundo…..**

Los zombis recorrían las calles de las grandes ciudades matando cuanta persona se les pusiera en su camino, la policía y algunos soldados trataban de encararlos, pero poco era lo que podían hacer.

Varios relámpagos caían del cielo destruyendo edificios enteros, la gente huía aterrorizada, pero no parecía haber un solo lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo.

**En la mansión de Seth…**

Kisara vio con alegría que había usado el hechizo a tiempo y que sus amigos estaban bien.

-Que alegría que todos estén bien-dijo Kisara, pero cuando vio a Yubel-¡AHHHHHH! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-cuestiono aterrada.

-Tranquila, ella ha vuelto a ser mi hija-dijo Adelia.

Yubel miro a toda la gente y agacho su cabeza, realmente estaba arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, porque en ese momento…..

-¡FANTASMAS DE LA MUERTES!-varios espíritus malignos surgieron de la nada y destruyeron el escudo que Kisara había creado.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Kenneth.

Drago comenzó a acercarse hacia la mansión y la gente entro en pánico.

-¡CORRAN! ¡ESE MONSTRUO VIENE PARA ACA!-.

-Titanes, lleven a esa gente a un lugar seguro rápido-les ordeno Güin.

Los titanes asintieron y comenzaron a guiar a la gente.

-¿Y nosotros que haremos maestra?-pregunto Aelita.

-Desearía saberlo-.

Ulrich estaba mirando como Drago se acercaba, pero lo que más lo molesto fue con que facilidad destruía todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

-¡LLAMARADA INFERNAL!-su fuego maligno quemaba todo lo que tocaba, no parecía tener fin, al parecer ese era el último día de la humanidad.

Yubel se acerco a Ulrich-¿Piensas quedarte aquí sin hacer nada? Porque yo no-.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? Los dioses fueron vencidos, ya no hay nada que pueda detenerlo-.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Te vas a rendir? Creí que te había enseñado a nunca perder la esperanza-cuando dijo esto último Ulrich volteo a verla-yo la perdí, pero tú me ayudaste a recuperarla y ahora la estas perdiendo. Tú no eres así, tú has salvado al mundo muchas veces, desde tus peleas en lyoko hasta tus duelos-.

Ulrich miro a su hermana, definitivamente había vuelto a ser la misma.

-Así que levántate y pelea, porque si mi memoria no me falla, me dijiste que nunca te rendirías sin pelear-.

Ulrich asintió recordando sus palabras y con una sonrisa dijo-Andando-.

Yubel sonrió al ver que logro lo que deseaba y ambos se dirigieron en dirección de Drago.

-¡HIJOS!-grito Adelia al darse cuenta.

Con el grito de Adelia todos voltearon y vieron que efectivamente Ulrich y Yubel se habían marchado.

-¿Adonde van?-pregunto Yumi.

-Creo que a enfrentarse a Drago-dijo Aelita.

-Esto se esta poniendo cada vez peor, Ulrich solo tenía posibilidades de derrotar a Drago con los dioses egipcios y ahora que no cuenta con su poder como lo vencerá-dijo Kenneth.

Güin solo observaba todo, mientras que en silencio parecía pensaba en algo.

Ulrich y Yubel corrían por el bosque, cuando se toparon con varios zombis.

-¿Crees poder enfrentarlos?-pregunto Ulrich con una sonrisa.

-Yo entrenaba con ellos desde mucho antes de que supieras que lyoko existía-dijo Yubel también sonriendo.

Ambos hermanos atacaron a los zombis y con una agilidad impresionante lograron derrotarlos a todos al despedazarlos.

-¿Creí que no podías matar a un zombi?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No puedes, pero eso no significa que no puedas hacerlos pedazos-al decir esto piso una mano de zombis, la cual quedo totalmente aplastada, cuando lo hizo, Yubel tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro-continuemos-.

_-"Al parecer no ha olvidado que ella es fue la princesa de la oscuridad"-_pensó Ulrich mientras una gota caía por su cabeza.

-Oye hermano ¿vas a venir?-le grito Yubel.

Ulrich reacciono y siguió a su hermana.

Drago continuaba con su destrucción sin sentido.

-Un poco de destrucción, si que es bueno para relajarse-decía con suma crueldad.

-¡DRAGO!-gritaron ambos hermanos.

Drago volteo y cuando descubrió quien lo había llamado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya, aun me sigues siendo útil Yubel, a pesar de que me acabas de traicionar-.

Yubel lo miro con odio-Tú fuiste el que me traiciono, fuiste muy listo al ponerme en contra de mi propio hermano-.

-¿Acaso no era lo que querías?-.

-No, te equivocas, me engañaste para manipularme-.

-No, no fue así-Yubel abrió lo ojos confundida-te lo explicare, la razón por la que te convertiste en mi mejor sirvienta es por el odio que sentías hacia tu padre, aquel que siempre los lastimaba a ti y a tu hermano con sus palabras, ese odio creció cuando supiste que tu madre te dejo caer en aquel abismo, te llenaste de ira, odio y resentimiento-.

Yubel escuchaba mientras en su mirada había tristeza.

-¿Aun así quieres culparme por la rabia que había en tu corazón?-.

Yubel sintió que las lágrimas comenzarían a correr, pero….

-¿Tú que sabes de mi hermana? No sabes NADA, yo la conozco desde siempre y se que ella nunca sentiría algo como eso, tú fuiste el causante de todo-.

-Eres un muchacho insolente-Drago trato de golpear a Ulrich con su garra, pero Yubel consiguió ponerlo a salvo.

-Gracias Zelinda-dijo Ulrich.

-Preferiría que me llamaras Yubel-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-He estado con ese nombre por tanto tiempo que ya me acostumbre a él, además, me gusta más que Zelinda-.

-Como quieras-.

-Ya basta de platicas-Drago contraataco, pero Ulrich y Yubel consiguieron esquivarlo a penas.

-¿Estas lista?-.

-Lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Yubel.

Ambos hermanos levantaron sus manos.

-¡IVOCO AL PODEROSO DRAGON BLANCO DE OJOS AZULES!-el poderoso dragón de Ulrich hizo su aparición-y activare evolución del dragón para transformarlo en el máximo dragón blanco de ojos azules-.

Ojos azules tomo la forma que había tomado en el duelo contra William y se preparo para enfrentarse a Drago.

-¡YO INVOCO A VALKIRIA LA MAGA!-grito Yubel, una hechicera muy parecida a la maga oscura entro al juego, sus vestimentas era verde esmeralda, su cabello café y su cetro un poco más grande.

-Así que los dos van a enfrentarme, que divertido-dijo Drago.

-Ya veras que juntos te venceremos-dijo Ulrich.

-Porque los dos somos descendientes del faraón. Valkiria sube a la cabeza del dragón blanco-.

Valkiria se coloco sobre la cabeza de en medio.

-Gusto en conocerte Valkiria-dijo ojos azules.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-Muy bien-Ulrich miro a Yubel y viceversa-ahora ¡ATAQUE CON RELÁMPAGO SUPREMO!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos espíritus combinaron sus ataques y golpearon a Drago directamente, la fuerza del impacto fue tanta que Drago retrocedió hasta que cayó pesadamente, pero lentamente se volvió a incorporar.

-No estuvo nada mal-reconoció-pero necesitan algo más que eso para poder vencer al rey de las tinieblas y creo que yo tengo lo que necesitan. Algo como el ¡ZOCADO!-.

El ataque mortal de Drago se acerco peligrosamente a los dos espíritus.

-¡RELAMPAGO SUPREMO!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron y generaron una gran explosión, sin embargo los dos combatientes continuaban usando sus poderes para ver quien podría resistir más.

La gente que se encontraba cerca veía esto y de alguna manera que no podían explicar, deseaban que aquel dragón blanco ganara ese combate.

-Que pelea-dijo Odd.

-Esto es un espectáculo que solo se podrá apreciar una vez-dijo Kenneth.

-Que gran equipo hacen Ulrich y Yubel-observo Aelita.

-Si-admitió Yumi, aunque debía reconocer que estaba un poco celosa de que Ulrich hiciera mejor equipo con Yubel que con ella.

-Es como cuando eran niños-dijo Adelia-están volviendo a trabajar juntos-.

En ese momento los titanes aparecieron.

-La gente ya fue evacuada de la ciudad-dijo Robin.

-¿Con quién se fueron?-pregunto Güin.

-Con el ejército, al parecer se dieron cuenta de que no podrían ser otra cosa más que un estorbo-.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Starfire-ahora toda esa pobre gente esta fuera de peligro-.

-Pero si no detenemos a Drago, no importa a donde vayan, él los destruirá-observo Raven.

-Viejo, entonces hay que detenerlo aquí y ahora-dijo chico bestia.

-Pues Ulrich y Yubel están enfrentando ahora mismo a Drago-dijo Odd señalando hacia la batalla.

-Nunca creí ver algo tan increíble-dijo Cyborg.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿podrán vencer a Drago?-pregunto Raven.

-Yo se que nuestro amigo y su hermana lo lograran-dijo Starfire.

-Pues hasta ahora están muy parejos-dijo Kenneth viendo la batalla.

-No-intervino Güin-ellos perderán este combate-.

Al oír eso todos voltearon a verla.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Adelia preocupada.

-Observen bien, parece que están parejos, pero Drago no están haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo para aumentar su ataque, eso significa, que solo esta jugando con ellos-.

Al regresa la mirada a la batalla, pudieron observar que lo que Güin decía era cierto, Ulrich y Yubel mostraban señales de cansancio, mientras que Drago solo disfrutaba de lo que pasaba.

-¿Acaso ese es todo su poder?-.

Los chicos estaban muy preocupados, si ellos perdían, ¿Cómo detendrían a Drago?

-¿Qué haremos maestra?-pregunto Kisara.

Güin no respondió, pero parecía que estaba pensando en algo, aunque sabía que era muy riesgoso.

Ulrich y Yubel ya casi no podían resistir, y llego un momento en que Drago se harto.

-Ya me canse de jugar, sientan todo el poder del Zocado-Drago alzo sus alas y los rayos de sus manos aumentaron su poder destruyendo a ojos azules y a valkiria la maga.

Ulrich y Yubel cayeron al suelo totalmente heridos.

-¿De donde saca tanto poder?-cuestiono Ulrich agotado.

-Aun no lo entiendes, yo me alimento del odio y del miedo. Mientras más me odien y me teman más poderoso me vuelo, y los humanos son la raza que tiene la mayor cantidad de esos dos sentimientos-.

Los chicos vieron estupefactos como su última esperanza era vencida, ya no parecía haber forma de detener a Drago.

-Oh no, va a matarlos-dijo Yumi asustada.

-No, mis hijos-Adelia quiso ir a ayudarlos, pero fue detenida por Anthea y Akiko (los padres de los guerreros del milenio se habían quedado, se me olvido mencionarlo antes jajaja)-suéltenme, ellos me necesitan-.

-Pero si vas en nada los podrás ayudar-dijo Akiko.

-Solo provocaras que ese monstruo te mate a ti también-le dijo Anthea.

Adelia se tranquilizo un poco, pero cayó de rodillas llena de impotencia, la misma que sentían todos los que estaban presentes.

Güin finalmente tomo la decisión y volteando a verlos a todos les dedico una sonrisa.

-Maestra…..-comenzó Kisara extrañada, pero fue interrumpida.

-No tienes que decirme así Kisara, después de todo somos hermanas-.

-¿En que has pensado hermana?-dijo Kisara entre alegre y preocupada.

Güin siguió sonriendo mientras se quitaba sus gafas, cuando se las quito cerro lo ojos.

-Por mucho que lo pensé este fue el único modo que se me ocurrió para salvar a la luz y a su hermana, y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, al universo entero-.

-Maestra-Yumi se le acerco-¿en que ha pensado?-.

Güin abrió sus ojos y todos vieron que eran de color blanco, sin una sola señal de luz en ellos, la ceguera total, derramando una lágrima Güin dijo…

-Por favor, recuérdenme con cariño y Kisara cuida a Kenneth-.

-Hermana-.

-Maestra ¿qué va hacer?-preguntaron Anthea y Kenneth a la vez.

Güin volteo una última vez y dijo-Adiós a todos-.

Güin comenzó a correr mientras los chicos la llamaban, pero ella los ignoro.

-Invoco el espíritu del tigre halcón-.

El poderoso espíritu de Güin apareció y ella se monto sobre él-¡ANDANDO!-le ordeno a su espíritu.

Kisara veía alejarse a su hermana, mientras se preguntaba que era lo que estaba planeando.

Ulrich y Yubel por su parte habían sido derribados, y ahora estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse.

-Los aplastare-dijo Drago levantado su pie derecho con la intención de pisarlos como si fueran insectos.

Ulrich y Yubel cerraron los ojos y esperaron el golpe, pero este nunca llego, solo se oyó un rugido y como algo pesado caía al suelo.

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que Güin había derribado a Drago y ahora usaba a su tigre halcón para mantenerlo en el suelo.

-¿Maestra?-.

-Ambos retírense, corren un gran peligro-.

Ulrich y Yubel se vieron y se retiraron mientras que Güin coloco sus manos en una posición de invocación.

-Esa posición de manos-dijo Drago al reconocerla.

-¡YA ENTENDI!-grito Kisara captando la atención de todos-mi hermana va a usar el sacrificio final-.

-Eso no suena nada bien-dijo Kenneth.

-No lo es-Kisara agacho la cabeza mientras les explicaba-es una técnica suicida, solo puede ser realizada por aquellos que ya son maestros del milenio-.

-¿En que consiste?-pregunto Yumi.

-Reúnes una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, más de la que tu cuerpo puede resistir y cuando sientes que tu cuerpo esta a punto de doblegarse la liberas en una gran explosión que destruye a ambos combatientes-.

-¿Quieres decir que la maestra va a morir?-pregunto Aelita.

Kisara asintió.

-No podemos permitirlo-dijo Yumi y todos corrieron para intentar impedirlo.

Güin aun tenía sujeto a Drago gracias a su espíritu, pero Drago no parecía hacer el menor esfuerzo por liberarse.

-Eres un ser realmente poderoso Drago-reconoció Güin mientras reunía la energía-es una pena que ni los dioses egipcios hayan podido detenerte, pero con esto, ambos quedaremos convertidos en polvo-.

Ulrich y Yubel al oír eso se quedaron estáticos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo sus amigos llegaron y tras contarles el plan de Güin, Ulrich trato de impedirlo, pero…

-Ya es tarde-dijo Kisara al ver a su hermana.

Güin estaba arrodillada sobre la cabeza de su tigre, mientras una bola de electricidad se formaba en sus manos, parecía que le dolía mantenerla, por las muecas de dolor y el hecho de que sus manos y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba sangrando.

-¡MAESTRA NO LO HAGA!-grito Ulrich.

Güin al escuchar esa voz sonrió y con lágrimas en sus ojos-Adiós mis valientes guerreros ¡SACRIFICIO FINAL!-.

Güin extendió su cuerpo y una gran explosión se genero destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad.

Drago recibió el impacto directamente y Güin comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era desintegrado, los chicos se cubrieron los ojos, ya que era imposible poder ver directamente hacia esa explosión que su maestra había generado, finalmente todo acabo, pero de Güin no había rastro, solo una gran cantidad de humo negro.

-Maestra-dijo Kenneth cayendo de rodillas y llorando, y no era el único, todos estaban llorando, era la tercera amiga que perdían en ese día.

Kisara estaba en shock, no sabía que hacer y Anthea se le acerco.

-¿Esta bien?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo Kisara mientras comenzaba a llorar-murió peleando y así es como ella quería morir. Pero no es justo-dijo cayendo de rodillas-¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡HERMANA MAYOR!-.

Todos estaban llorando cuando una risa cruel se escucho.

-¿Qué? No puede ser-exclamo Ulrich aterrado.

De aquella nube dos ojos rojos brillaron con maldad y Drago surgió de nuevo.

-¿Qué? Imposible-dijo Yumi.

-No es cierto, díganme que no esta pasando-Odd estaba aterrado.

-La maestra Güin sacrifico su vida en vano-dijo Aelita.

Drago vio a todos sus enemigos-Esta es la nueva era de la oscuridad, ha llegado para quedarse y esta vez para siempre-.

Al parecer, el fin de todo ha llegado.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 55, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, debo decir que me dio tristeza que Güin muriera, pero ella trato de proteger al mundo. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, porque el momento decisivo llegara y se sabrá que triunfara en esta gran batalla._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_si tienes razón, tal vez debí hacer que fuera Odd el que dijera eso, después de todo es más de su estilo, pero en momentos como ese no hay quien no saque un comentario algo tonto ¿no crees? ¿Qué te pareció? Drago las tiene todas de ganar, ha vencido a los dos maestros, a Exodia y a los mismos dioses egipcios, parece que nada lo puede detener, pero en el próximo capítulo llegara el desenlace de esta guerra y por fin se mostrara quien saldrá victorioso, si la luz o la oscuridad, así que espero que no te lo pierdas, porque este fic ya casi llega a su fin, hay que tristeza. Otra cosa, ya estoy ansioso por ver tu fic de code lyoko y tengo una teoría de porque me preguntaste sobre un súper poder, pero creo que esperare para ver ambos, el fic y descubrir si mi teoría estaba correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que estés perfectamente bien._

**Airam09: **_no te preocupes, yo se lo que es que tu Internet falle y es realmente molesto, pero lo importante es que ya me has comentado de los dos capítulo, de verdad que me da gusto que te hayan gustado. Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar el tuyo? Porque me quede con la intriga de saber que les pasa a Ulrich y Yumi al estar atrapados por el Coloso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente bien, y gracias, yo también creo que eres genial._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_pues para Adelia tengo otro final, no quise que muriera porque ella ya sufrió demasiado por culpa de la ambición de Drago, y si, la historia esta llegando a su fin, pero como ya dije, voy a escribir uno nuevo muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que estés muy bien._

_Un abrazo y mis mejores deseos a todas._

_Nos veremos muy pronto._


	57. El poder de la luz

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el final de esta guerra tan complicada, ahora se sabrá quien resultara victorioso, si la luz o la oscuridad._

_Y ahora el capítulo 56._

**Cap. 56 Cuenta regresiva para la destrucción.**

**Quinta parte.**

**El poder de la luz.**

Kenneth estaba furioso con lo que había pasado y encaro a Drago.

-¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a eso?-.

Drago lo miro y con burla dijo.

-Esa técnica es poderosa, es cierto, pero mi poder ha sobrepasado cualquier límite y soy capaz de resistir todo-.

-Eres un maldito-dijo Kenneth furioso.

-Tu odio solo hace que mi poder crezca aun más-.

-Kenneth tranquilízate-le dijo Ulrich.

Kenneth se calmo, pero aun así estaba furioso, no era el único, todos lo estaban.

-Drago-Ulrich tenía los puños apretados-sin importar cuanto me cueste yo te derrotare me oíste-.

Drago solo se rió de manera cruel y sádica-¿En verdad crees poder hacerlo? Mira a tu alrededor, he vencido a sus dos maestros, he derrotado a los dioses egipcios, ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme-.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos-dijo Ulrich.

-Eso es cierto-Yumi intervino.

-No te dejaremos ganar-apoyo Odd.

-¿Acaso no lo ven? Yo ya les he ganado a todos ustedes-.

-Aun no- dijo Robin-todavía estamos aquí para revelarnos contra ti-.

-No importa el costo, nosotros te detendremos Drago-le dijo Ulrich.

-Muéstrenme lo que tienen-.

Ulrich y sus amigos se prepararon.

-Es hora, amigos, ¿están listos?-pregunto Ulrich y todos asintieron-muy bien, llamo al Buster Blade, mago oscuro, convoca al cráneo y Kuriboh-.

Cuatro de los mejores espíritus de Ulrich entraron en la pelea.

-Yo llamo a la maga oscura, amazona poco amigable, princesa del Tsurugi y Maha Vailo-.

Los cuatro espíritus de Yumi aparecieron de inmediato.

-Caballero cuchilla, caballo de mar Káiser, Strenght ninja, Gaia el caballero feroz y hechizo del dragón-.

Los mejores espíritus de Kenneth también aparecieron para combatir.

-Veluz la reina de las hadas, hada mística, dama de fuego, bruja negra y dragón de la dama águila-.

Los espíritus de Aelita llegaron listos para el combate.

-A darle, Gearfield el caballero de acero, mago del tiempo, Girfold el relámpago, espadachín de llamas y dragón serpiente de la noche-.

Los espíritus de Odd también entraron a la batalla, pero no iban a ser los únicos.

-¿Listos titanes?-pregunto Robin y los titanes asintieron-por los maestros héroe elemental Neos-.

-Muy bien, adelante mago de fuego-dijo Starfire llamando a su espíritu.

-Ve amo de oz-dijo el chico bestia.

-Adelante dragón espectral-Raven llamo al hermano del dragón negro de ojos rojos.

-Aquí viene el caballero Mirage-dijo Cyborg.

-Y no olviden a Valkiria la maga-Yubel también quería ayudar, además de que tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes con Drago.

-¿Lista Yumi?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Siempre-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-¡LLAMAMOS AL DRAGON BLANCO DE OJOS AZULES Y AL DRAGON NEGRO DE OJOS ROJOS!-ambos dragones aparecieron-y ahora ¡USAREMOS EVOLUCION DE DRAGON PARA LLAMAR A TIMAEUS Y XIAN!-.

Los dos guardianes más poderosos entraron a la batalla.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo hermano-saludo Xian y el dragón espectral gruño.

-¿Creen que esos patéticos espíritus podrán enfrentarse a mi poder maligno?-.

-Eso es lo que creemos-dijo Ulrich-ahora ¡EJERCITO DE ESPIRITUS ATAQUEN!-.

Todos los espíritus que habían sido convocados lanzaron sus más poderosos ataques contra el malvado rey.

-Ah, los felicito, ustedes dan un mejor masaje que esos inútiles humanos-se burlo Drago.

-Timaeus absorbe la habilidad de Kuriboh de multiplicarse y ataca con la fuerza de 10000 guerreros-.

Kuriboh se introdujo en la espada del poderoso caballero y Timaeus la blandió liberando varias esferas de energía que golpearon cada parte del cuerpo de Drago y liberaron una gran cantidad de polvo.

-¿Ya le ganamos?-pregunto Odd.

Cuando el polvo se disipo tuvieron su respuesta…..

-Traigan la aspiradora, hay mucho polvo-dijo Drago.

-Tenías que preguntar ¿verdad Odd?-lo regaño Kenneth.

-Es una locura-dijo Cyborg-todos esos ataques y ni un solo rasguño-.

-Este tipo es más duro que Trigon-dijo chico bestia.

-No menciones el nombre de ese traidor ¡TORMENTA ELECTRICA!-Drago lanzo sus poderosos rayos.

-¡CUIDADO!-grito Ulrich.

Todos se cubrieron mientras la mayoría de sus espíritus eran destruidos por los relámpagos de Drago, cuando pudieron ver que había pasado, vieron con terror que los únicos espíritus que había logrado escapar de ese devastador ataque eran solo once, los once principales.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Aelita-con un solo ataque destruyo a la mayoría de los espíritus-.

-¿Qué no hay nada que pueda detenerlo?-se pregunto Yumi.

-Debe existir una-dijo Ulrich y miro a su hermana.

Yubel agacho la cabeza-Lo siento, pero mientras estuve con él nunca descubrí si tenía un punto débil, de hecho, todo en él era poder invencible-.

-Eso es todo, estamos perdidos-dijo chico bestia llorando.

-Aun no-dijo Ulrich molesto y apretando los puños-no me rendiré hasta que se las haya hecho pagar todas juntas ¡TIMAEUS!-.

Timaeus asintió y se preparo para seguir peleando.

-Como fastidias-dijo Drago atacando a Timaeus con su cola.

Timaeus apenas esquivo el ataque y golpeo a Drago con su espada, pero Drago no recibía ningún rasguño, Drago se preparo para golpear a Timaeus, pero un escudo lo protegió.

Xian había creado el escudo con la ayuda de Valkiria, Ulrich volteo y vio a todos sus amigos.

-¿Por qué siempre quieres hacer las cosas solo? No olvides que estamos aquí para ayudarte-le recrimino Yumi.

-Y que esta es también nuestra pelea-intervino Yubel.

Ulrich sonrió y asintió.

-Que tierno, pero son patéticos al depender de otros-.

-Tú nunca lo entenderías Drago, jamás entendería lo que es la amistad-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Amistad? No es más que una tontería, este mundo ya es mío-.

-En eso te equivocas, todos los seres vivos, ya sean humanos, animales o espíritus son únicos y especiales, cometemos errores, es cierto, pero de esos errores podemos evolucionar obteniendo conocimiento, sabiduría y sintiendo el amor-al decir esto último Ulrich tomo la mano de Yumi.

Drago miro a Ulrich-¿Conocimiento, sabiduría, amor? ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo con trivialidades como esas?-.

-¿Trivialidades? ¿Acaso esa es tu idea de armonía? ¿Solo megalomanía?-reclamo Raven.

-¿Ustedes a que sirven? ¿A las leyes que los humanos imponen? ¡JAH! Todos ellos solo sirven a una única ley, la ley de la selva, sobrevivencia del más fuerte-.

-¿Y eso no es lo que tú haces?-cuestiono Ulrich.

-Yo busco orden, y lo traeré a este universo caótico-.

-No mientras aun existamos Drago-.

-Exactamente eso creí, pero afortunadamente hay una solución bastante práctica-.

Drago intento golpear a los chicos con su gigantesca garra, pero los espíritus de cada uno los protegieron.

-Que tontos son-.

-Vamos-gritaba Odd-ustedes pueden-.

Los espíritus rodearon a Drago y atacaron, pero Drago solo recibía los ataques sin inmutarse.

-¡LLAMARADA INFERNAL!-la flama de Drago destruyo a los espíritus de los titanes y de Yubel.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Robin.

-No se preocupe, ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo Odd.

-No seas tonto, no lo subestimes-lo regaño Yubel.

Los cinco espíritus que quedaban, eran precisamente los de los guerreros del milenio y de alguna forma eso no los tranquilizaba.

Gearfield ataco a Drago por la espalda, pero…..

-¡FANTASMAS DE LA MUERTE!-los espíritus malignos surgieron de la espalda de Drago y atravesaron el cuerpo de Gearfield.

-¡AGH!-musito Odd.

Veluz y el caballero cuchilla atacaron con sus ataques más poderosos dándole en pleno rostro a Drago, pero él solo se rió.

-¡RAFAGA OSCURA!-Drago blandió la espada de su mano derecha y la corriente de aire que había destruido a Exodia destruyo a ambos espíritus.

Kenneth y Aelita se sujetaron el pecho por el dolor que sintieron al recibir aquellos ataques.

-Parece que depende de nosotros Yumi-dijo Ulrich.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Yumi al ver la situación tan critica.

Timaeus y Xian volaron y atacaron con todo lo que tenía.

-No se dejen ganar-grito Ulrich.

Timaeus y Xian esquivaban a duras penas los ataques de Drago, pero sabían que sus amigos confiaban en ellos y no pensaban defraudarlos por nada del mundo.

-¡FURIA DRAGON!-.

-¡FLAMA SAGRADA!-.

Ambos espíritus atacaron con sus mejores poderes, pero…

-¿A eso le llaman poder? Esto es el verdadero poder ¡ZOCADO!-Drago lanzo dos ráfagas de energía contra el caballero y la hechicera, quienes recibieron el golpe sin poder tener tiempo de esquivarlo, lo que provoco su destrucción.

Ulrich y Yumi cayeron de rodillas debido al dolor que sintieron.

-No puede ser-dijo Ulrich jadeando.

-¿Qué no hay algo que pueda detenerlo?-pregunto Yumi jadeando también.

El resto de sus amigos también estaban cansados, nada funcionaba, Drago había vencido a todos sus espíritus y a los dos maestros, ya no parecía haber esperanza.

-Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes-declaro Drago.

Mientras en un edificio cercano Heloise y Mora estaba disfrutando de la pelea.

-Esto si que es divertido-dijo Heloise.

-Tienes razón, esta vez el amo triunfara sobre todo el universo-dijo Mora feliz.

Drago se preparo para volver a atacar cuando varios misiles cayeron del cielo, al parecer el ejército había regresado para proteger el mundo que llamaba hogar.

-Veo que aun no entiende el alcance de mi poder-dijo Drago con crueldad.

El general veía como sus tropas peleaban cuando un soldado se le acerco.

-Señor, debemos huir, nuestras armas no le hace el menor daño a ese monstruo, no podemos quedarnos aquí-.

-Esos niños han peleado valientemente todo este tiempo y no vamos a dejarlos solos en este momento tan critico-.

-Pero señor…..-.

-¿Quiere huir? Vete, pero te advierto que si ese monstruo gana, no importa a donde vayamos será solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos destruya-.

El soldado se quedo callado.

-Bien, pues vuelva a su puesto-ordeno el general-_"me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos de vivir?"-._

Mientras el ejército peleaba, Ulrich y sus amigos se habían ocultado para hablar sobre una nueva estrategia.

-¿Qué hacemos? Ese sujeto ha destruido a cada uno de nuestro espíritu-dijo Aelita asustada.

-No lo se-Ulrich estaba frustrado, había jurado que no iba a dejar que Drago ganara, pero nada de lo que hacían funcionaba.

-Hay que pensar, tal vez algo en las enseñanzas de los maestros nos sirvan-opino Yumi.

-O tal vez en la profecía-dijo Yubel y todos la miraron-según la profecía los dioses enfrentaría a Drago, más solos su poder fallara y solo hasta que la luz encuentre su verdadero poder restaurara el equilibrio-.

-¿Encontrar mi verdadero poder? Pero ¿a que se refiere?-.

-Un momento ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo la maestra Güin? Nuestros espíritus son los generales de los cuatro dioses, tal vez se refiere a que cada uno de nosotros tiene una pequeña parte del poder de la luz-dijo Yumi.

-Eso tendría sentido-intervino Raven-y tal vez el modo de liberar el poder de la luz es combinando la luz de cada uno de ustedes-.

Los 5 se miraron y luego Ulrich hablo.

-Hay que intentarlo-dijo y sus amigos asintieron-juntemos nuestras mano e invoquemos el poder de nuestros espíritus-.

Los cinco juntaron a sus manos y cerraron sus ojos.

-Espíritu de Gearfield el caballero de acero-.

-Espíritu de Veluz la reina de las hadas-.

-Espíritu del caballero cuchilla-.

-Espíritu del Xian la dama dragón negro-.

-Espíritu de Timaeus el caballero dragón blanco-.

Cuando decía el nombre de sus espíritus comenzaron a brillar y sintieron un gran poder.

El resplandor llamo la atención de Drago.

-Puedo sentir un gran poder-dijo Yumi.

-Pero aun no es suficiente-Ulrich estaba preocupado, cuando una mano más se junto con las suyas, al ver quien era se llevaron una sorpresa, era Yubel.

-Tal vez les haga falta el poder de Valkiria la maga-.

Drago al ver lo que planeaban se preparo para detenerlos.

-No permitiré que lo hagan ¡ZOCADO!-.

El rayo de Drago fue detenido por la persona menos esperada.

-¡ESCUDO!-se trataba de Kisara.

Aunque al principio Drago se sorprendió, eso solo lo molesto aun más.

-Insecto, no estorbes ¡ZOCADO!-Drago libero su poder en una ráfaga de energía.

Kisara trato de resistir con el escudo, pero era demasiado para ella que al final el escudo fue destruido y el ataque de Drago causo una gran explosión que libero una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Esto termino jeje-cuando Drago disfrutaba de su aparente victoria algo llamo su atención-¿eh?-.

De la nube de polvo un brillo se alcanzo a distinguir y Ulrich apareció junto a sus amigos.

-¿Qué?-Drago estaba asombrado.

Ulrich levanto el rompecabezas del milenio, el cual ahora tenía algo escrito.

-¡IBO MI ISTASIS!-musito.

Los amigos de Ulrich escucharon atentos lo que dijo, mientras que el rompecabezas brillaba nuevamente y con más intensidad, sorprendiendo aun más a Drago.

-Ulrich-musito Yumi.

-¿Podrías decirnos que significa eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Significa que al fin he entendido el verdadero poder de la luz-dijo Ulrich-su verdadero poder es aquello a lo que Drago más le teme, porque es lo que no entiende, el verdadero poder de la luz es…. ¡EL AMOR!-cuando dijo eso Ulrich levanto su rompecabezas y un aura de luz lo ilumino, provocando que Drago se protegiera el rostro con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿El amor?-pregunto Raven confundida.

-Eso tiene sentido-dijo Aelita-la maestra Güin ya nos lo había dicho antes-.

Ulrich continuaba sosteniendo el rompecabezas cuando el espíritu de su antepasado le hablo.

-La justicia recae en los dioses egipcios-.

-Pero…-Ulrich iba a protestar.

-Tú eres la luz, por el poder de la luz revive a los dioses egipcios-.

Ulrich abrió sus ojos-Drago, por el poder de la luz, los dioses egipcios revivirán-de la baraja de Ulrich cuatro rayos de luz salieron volando y pasaron por los hombros de Drago.

-¿Qué?-.

Un rayo azul se introdujo en uno de los dioses y un gran remolino de agua se formo, y de el Obelisk emergió.

-Obelisk el atormentador-dijo Odd.

El rayo blanco se introdujo en el segundo dios provocando que varias rocas se levantaran e Isis emergió.

-Ave dragón Isis-dijo Aelita.

Un rayo rojo se introdujo en el tercero de los dioses y un gran tornado se elevo y de él Slifer surgió.

-Slifer el dragón celestial-dijo Kenneth.

El rayo dorado se introdujo en el último de los dioses y un látigo de fuego Ra apareció majestuosamente.

-Y el dragón alado de Ra-dijo Yumi.

Los cuatro dioses habían regresado listos para volver a combatir contra el más grande tirano del universo.

-Súper-dijo Odd.

-Los cuatro reyes del mundo espiritual han vuelto-Kenneth estaba maravillado al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

Pero Drago solo se rió del renacimiento de los dioses-No importa que los dioses egipcios hayan regresado, los aplaste antes y volveré a hacerlo o ¿acaso pensaste que esta vez iba a ser diferente?-.

Ulrich cerro sus ojos-Claro que será diferente, porque antes no hice lo que voy a hacer ahora-abrió los ojos-¡COMBINARLOS!-.

Los cuatro dioses comenzaron a brillar y en un gran destello una gran cantidad de luz elimino toda la oscuridad creada por Drago.

-¡AGHHHH! ¡¿QUE?-Drago se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha y sus alas.

-Increíble-Odd sintió una nueva sensación.

-Esta es la luz del amor-dijo Yumi fascinada.

-Es muy cálida-dijo Aelita.

-Es la primera vez que siento algo como esto-dijo Raven.

Ulrich apretaba los dientes mientras varios destellos de luz pasaban a su lado.

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡LA LUZ! ¡NO SOPORTO LA LUZ!-Drago se estaba enfureciendo.

-Y juntos forman al amo de los cuatro elementos y creador de la luz-Ulrich apretó su puño derecho-¡HALAKTHY!-.

-¿Eh? ¿Halakthy?-Drago abrió los ojos asombrado.

Una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, cuyas manos tenían brazaletes egipcios, en sus hombros llevaba una armadura dorada que la cubría hasta el pecho, de su cintura hasta sus piernas estaba cubierta por un vestido de ceda blanco, tenía puesta una corona dorada que era muy parecida al rostro de Ra y en su espalda llevaba un par de alas doradas.

Heloise y Mora al ver esto se levantaron y al mismo tiempo-¿Sabe que? Nosotras somos duendes y técnicamente podemos decir ¡RENUNCIAMOS!-gritaron y salieron huyendo del lugar.

-¡VAMOS ULRICH!-grito Odd.

-¡HAZLO POR TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE FUERON ASESINADAS!-grito Yumi.

-¡POR TODOS LOS QUE SUFRIERON POR CULPA DE DRAGO!-grito Kenneth.

-¡ULRICH!-gritaron Aelita, Kisara y Yubel.

-¡ULRICH!-gritaron los titanes.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-Drago estaba incrédulo.

-Que las tinieblas ¡DESAPARESCAN!-ordeno Ulrich abriendo su mano.

Halakthy abrió sus ojos y alzando sus dos manos-¡DJESER!-un rayo de luz blanca cubrió a toda la Tierra.

-¡AGHHHHH!-Drago parecía que finalmente era afectado por algo.

El rayo de luz destruyo a todos los zombis que había alrededor del mundo.

Drago volteo a encarar a Ulrich-¡TE LLEVARE CONMIGO!-Drago extendió su brazo derecho para tratar de aplastar a Ulrich, pero el rayo de luz comenzó a destruir su cuerpo.

-¡Te equivocas Drago! ¡Esta vez es tu turno! Ha llegado el momento de que cumpla con mi destino y libere al universo de tu maldad-el cuerpo de Drago se quebraba cada vez más-¡DRAGO TU MALDAD TERMINA AQUÍ!-.

-¡AGHHHHHH!-finalmente el cuerpo de Drago termino por destruirse en una gran explosión de luz que provoco que todos se cubrieran los ojos.

Cuando todo se calmo al mundo había vuelto la luz del sol y de la luna.

-El sol ha vuelto a salir señor-dijo el soldado.

-Ese muchacho lo logro-musito el general asombrado.

Halakthy se mantenía cerca de los muchachos, que felicitaban a Ulrich.

-¡FINALMENTE LO LOGRASTE ULRICH! ¡FINALMENTE VENCISTE A DRAGO!-gritaba Odd contento.

-Siempre tuve fe en ti-dijo Yumi abrazando a su novio.

-Lo lograste hermano-.

Ulrich también estaba feliz, finalmente todo había acabado.

-Pero no lo habría logrado sin ustedes, gracias amigos-.

-Bueno y ahora ¿qué sigue?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Supongo que empezar a reconstruir todas las ciudades del mundo-dijo Ulrich encogiéndose en hombros.

-No-declaro Halakthy y todos voltearon a verla-no es necesario que los humanos que han sufrido tanto por culpa de Drago reconstruyan todo lo que él destruyo-alzo sus dos manos al cielo-¡TRIANGULO DIVINO!-un triangulo de líneas doradas cubrió todo el planeta y todas las ciudades que fueron destruidas volvieron a la normalidad-ahora todo es como era antes de que Drago apareciera, el universo esta libre del mal gracias a ti Ulrich, no nos equivocamos al elegirlo-.

Al oír eso Ulrich creyó que era el momento de saber algunas cosas-Respecto a eso ¿por qué me eligieron a mi?-.

-Porque tú probaste ser un chico muy especial, tú corazón esta lleno de luz y de amor. Has pasado por mucho sufrimiento, contando la forma en que tu padre te trataba, el como peleaste por recuperar a tu hermana e incluso los tiempos en que sufrías por como tu novia la señorita Yumi se juntaba con William-al oír eso Yumi bajo la mirada algo avergonzada-pese a todo eso nunca dejaste que la oscuridad, el odio o cualquier sentimiento maligno se apoderara de ti, eso es lo que nos demostró que eras el indicado para ser nuestro amo y nos da gusto ver que teníamos razón, ahora que Drago fue vencido, las almas de todos los que fueron capturados volverán a la vida y todo volverá a la normalidad-.

-Eso es genial-dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunto Ulrich.

-El universo esta a salvo de la maldad, pero cuando la Tierra vuelva a necesitar su ayuda, nosotros los dioses egipcios estaremos allí para ayudarlo-.

Tras decir eso Halakthy desapareció y Ulrich y sus amigos contemplaron como una nueva era estaba por comenzar.

**Tres semanas después….**

Las clases habían vuelto a iniciar en el Kadic, todas las familias que había sido destruías por la ambición de Drago se reencontraron, incluyendo a Franz Hopper con su esposa y su hija.

Jeremy, Sam y William también habían vuelto, y aunque todos los que habían sido sirvientes de Drago estaban arrepentidos, aun había resentimientos de parte de los últimos tres.

En el mundo del avatar también todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Azula había vuelto a ser capturada, mientras que en el mundo de los titanes la hermandad del mal se ocultaba al enterarse de que Drago había sido vencido y ahora los titanes debía volver a su mundo.

-Muchas gracias por todo-le dijo Ulrich a Robin mientras se estrechaban las manos-si alguna vez necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarnos-.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta-dijo Robin.

-Por favor visítenos de vez en cuando-pidió Yumi.

-Ustedes también-dijo Raven, quien ya había recuperado sus poderes.

Kisara abrió el portal y los titanes se marcharon.

-Hasta pronto amigos-dijo Ulrich sonriendo y viendo hacia el cielo-_"este es un nuevo comienzo"-._

**En el gimnasio del Kadic….**

Jim daba su clase al salón de Hiroki, se encontraba hablando del limbo, que era un buen método para ejercitar la espalda.

-Y ahora mis dos asistentes sostendrán el palo de limbo para demostrarles como se debe hacer-dijo Jim.

Las dos asistentes de Jim resultaron ser Heloise y Mora, quienes iban vestidas con ropa deportiva, sostenían el palo de limbo y en sus rostros se reflejaba un gran fastidio.

-¿Sabes que Mora?-.

-¿Qué?-Mora gruño.

-Con este idiota, voy a extrañar al amo-dijo Heloise fastidiada.

-Yo también-dijo Mora.

Cuando Jim se preparo para pasar bajo el palo, Mora le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza que lo dejo noqueado y ambas hermanas suspiraron de alivio.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 56, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, finalmente Drago ha sido derrotado, pero aun les queda una pequeña sorpresa a la familia Stern, así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, porque ya solo quedan dos más para terminar._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_gracias por tu comentario y déjame decirte que a mi también me dieron ganas de llorar cuando escribí la muerte de Güin, pero como dijo Kisara, murió peleando y así es como ella lo hubiera querido. Finalmente Drago ha sido vencido y una nueva era comienza, pero a la familia Stern aun le queda una pequeña sorpresa más y es una que tiene que ver con Seth, así que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque ya casi llegamos al final. Y que bueno que ya tienes el primer capítulo de tu historia, porque la verdad ya me muero de ganas de saber que tal esta, pero bueno, debo ser paciente, aunque eso es un poco difícil jajaja. Rayos, me emocionan mucho los fic de code lyoko, pero es porque creo que no le dieron el final que se merecía la serie. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo de la batalla final._

**Ashrriel: **_gracias por tu comentario, pero bueno, se que fue muy triste la muerte de Güin, para mí, fue la más triste de todo el fic, pero ella murió defendiendo el planeta que tanto amo y todos sus amigos. Finalmente Drago ha sido vencido y aquí esta mi dios egipcio favorito, el poderoso creador de la luz Halakthy (no se porque se llama así si se supone que es una mujer) pero aquí en México así la llamaron jajaja. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, mi elemento favorito es el fuego, porque es cálido, aunque también puede ser muy destructivo, pero para mí el fuego es el mejor de los cuatro elementos, a propósito ¿has checado de la película que te dije de donde saque la canción que Yubel le cantaba a Ulrich? Por que me dejaste con la curiosidad. Espero que te encuentres perfectamente bien y que hayas disfrutado del fin de esta batalla tan difícil._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_jajaja, no te preocupes, como ya habrás leído en este capítulo solo hubo una muerte, la del rey de las tinieblas. Finalmente fue derrotado y el equilibro entre la luz y la oscuridad ha sido restaurado, pero aun le queda una pequeña sorpresita a Ulrich_ _ y a su familia, una que tiene que ver con Seth, así que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, porque ya solo quedan dos para el final definitivo. Y que bueno que ya mero actualizas uno de tus fics ¿o son ambos? De todas formas se que será un buen capítulo, porque eres una magnifica escritora y por cierto con la ventajita que me pediste derrotaron al peor enemigo del universo. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas disfrutado el fin de este combate tan duro._

**Marineta (anónimo): **_no te preocupes, el final de Adelia será uno muy bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del final de este combate tan devastador._

_Un abrazo junto con mis mejores deseos para todas._

_Nos vemos luego. _


	58. El testamento de Seth

_Comienza el penúltimo capítulo y esta vez a la familia Stern le espera una pequeña sorpresa, un regalo que Seth les dejo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 57._

**Cap. 57 El testamento de Seth.**

Un mes había pasado desde la derrota de Drago, las clases habían vuelto a empezar y el mundo se recuperaba de la destrucción por la que había pasado, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no del todo.

En las grandes capitales del mundo entero se levanto un monumento horrando a los valientes que perdieron la vida combatiendo a ese cruel monstruo, además de un monumento que se levanto en honor a los héroes que salvaron al mundo de su maldad.

Ulrich y sus amigos se habían convertido en celebridades, algo que disfrutaba mucho Odd.

-Ahora todo el mundo sabe lo valientes que somos-dijo Odd mientras hablaban en el cuarto de Aelita-y miren la cantidad de cartas de admiradoras que me han llegado-dijo mostrándoles varias cartas.

-Pero no olvides que ya tienes novia-dijo Aelita sujetando a Odd de su oreja.

-No, claro que no se me olvida princesa-.

Los tres se rieron de sus amigos, cuando alguien toco la puerta y Kenneth fue a abrir.

-Aelita, creo que es para ti-.

Cuando Aelita vio quien era se sorprendió al descubrir a Jeremy, desde que las almas de todos los que habían sido absorbidos había regresado, Jeremy no había vuelto a hablar con el grupo.

-Aelita ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-pidió.

Aelita asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Espero que puedan resolver esto de una vez-dijo Yumi.

-Si yo también-dijo Odd preocupado y luego volteo a ver a Yumi-por cierto Yumi ¿William ya no te causa molestias?-.

Ulrich volteo a ver a su novia muy interesado.

-Claro que si-dijo fastidiada-aun se empeña en tratar de conquistarme, aunque ya le deje bien claro que no quiero nada con él y menos después de lo que hizo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Besarte a la fuerza, ocasionar que Ulrich se molestara contigo, que se uniera a Drago e intentara destruir a Ulrich?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Por todo-.

-Y Sissy también se empeña en seguir molestándome-intervino Ulrich-estoy comenzando a creer que debo hablar con el director al respecto-.

-Si, creo que deberíamos hacer eso cuando Aelita regrese-dijo Yumi.

**Mientras, en los pasillos…..**

-¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar?-pregunto Aelita.

-Escucha Aelita, se que he cometido errores, pero por favor, te pido que vuelvas conmigo, te extraño-.

Aelita cerro los ojos, se imaginaba que Jeremy le pediría algo así-Lo siento Jeremy, pero amo a Odd y quiero estar con él-.

Al oír eso Jeremy agacho su cabeza entristecido.

-Pero no quiero que eso arruine nuestra amistad, eso era lo que quería decirte hace tiempo, antes de que te unieras a Drago-al mencionar esto Jeremy enrojeció de la vergüenza-porque antes tú eras el dueño de mis sentimientos y me dolería mucho perder tu amistad-.

-¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que aun somos amigos?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Claro, se que cometiste un error, pero como le dijimos a Yubel, estabas bajo el control de Drago y no sabías lo que hacías-.

Esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco el herido corazón de Jeremy.

-Y lamento mucho que te hayas enterado de lo mío con Odd de esa manera, cometimos el error de no decirte nada, pero teníamos miedo a tu reacción-.

-¿Tanto miedo doy?-.

-No, pero a veces eres algo testarudo-.

Jeremy y Aelita se rieron con eso último.

-Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego-dijo Jeremy retirándose, quería estar solo un momento y Aelita lo comprendía bien.

Aelita entro a su cuarto y nada más cerro la puerta sus amigos la invadieron con preguntas.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Kenneth y Odd al mismo tiempo-¿Cómo lo tomo? ¿Esta bien?-.

-Platicamos, bien y si-dijo Aelita algo asustada.

-Bueno, al parecer ya no hay impedimentos para que estemos juntos princesa-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-No creas que eso va a hacerme olvidar como te sientes cómodo con tantas admiradoras-dijo Aelita fingiendo molestia y Odd solo rió nerviosamente.

-¿Qué les parece si continuamos esta charla en la cafetería?-sugirió Kenneth-ya hace hambre-.

-Yo apoyo la noción-dijo Odd feliz.

-Yumi ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-pidió Ulrich.

Yumi lo miro y asintió-Los vemos en la cafetería-.

Odd y Aelita se retiraron, pero Kenneth quería quedarse para ver que pasaba, pero Aelita se lo llevo a rastras.

-¿Sucede algo Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi una vez que estuvieron.

-No, nada, es solo que bueno, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos por…-.

-Ulrich, no te preocupes, ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad debemos concentrarnos en los estudios-.

-Es que quería preguntarte algo ¿recuerdas la película que querías ir a ver?-.

Yumi asintió, la película que había querido ir a ver era una película japonesa animada llamada "A Tree of Palme".

-Porque, logre conseguir dos boletos para ir a verla-dijo Ulrich mostrándosela.

Yumi al ver esto, se puso muy contenta-¿Y quieres invitarme al cine?-pregunto jugando.

-Bueno…..si tú quieres ir-respondió Ulrich tímidamente.

Yumi beso a Ulrich como toda respuesta-¿Cuándo y a que horas?-.

-Los boletos son para la función de las 6 de esta tarde-dijo Ulrich contento.

-Aun hay tiempo de sobra-dijo Yumi, ya que apenas eran las 10 am-creo que es hora de ir con los demás-.

Ulrich y Yumi salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, en el camino se encontraron con William, quien al verlos así solo aparto la mirada molesto.

**En la casa de Ulrich….**

Adelia se encontraba tomando una taza de café mientras platicaba con Akiko, quien había ido a visitarla, Yubel por su parte estaba afuera entrenando.

-Se ve que su hija aun no ha olvidado que es una guerrera-dijo Akiko asombrada.

-Y dudo que algún día lo haga, se podría decir que es una guerrera desde niña, ya que siempre tuvo fascinación por las artes marciales-.

-Al igual que Ulrich-.

-Si, mis dos hijos siempre han sido así y me da gusto tener a mi hija de vuelta pero…-Adelia recordó a su esposo.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso-dijo Akiko.

-No fue culpa de nadie, más que de Drago-.

-Pero al menos nuestros hijos lo vencieron-dijo Akiko.

-Cambiando de tema ¿cómo están Yumi y Hiroki?-.

-Bien, se llevan como siempre, supongo que en algún momento tuviste problemas por pleitos de hermanos-.

-Más pleitos de padre e hijos que cualquier otra cosa-Adelia y Akiko se rieron con ese último comentario.

En ese momento Yubel entro.

-Buenos días señora Ishiyama-.

-Buenos días Yubel-.

-Mamá, un señor te busca-.

-¿Te dijo que quiere?-.

-Solo que quería hablar contigo-.

Adelia miro a Akiko y tras pensarlo un momento.

-Dile que pase-.

Yubel asintió y un hombre de edad avanzada entro al salón, iba vestido de traje negro y sostenía un maletín.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es usted la señora Adelia Stern?-.

-Si, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-.

-Soy James J. Collins, abogado del señor Seto Kaiba-.

Adelia y Akiko se miraron sin entender que era lo que ese abogado quería.

-Antes de explicarle la razón de mi visita me gustaría saber si sus dos hijos están en casa-.

-Bueno, mi hija esta afuera entrenando y mi hijo esta en la escuela-.

-Pues para decirles lo que tengo que decirles deben estar los tres reunidos-.

Adelia lo pensó un momento y luego asintió-Muy bien, déjeme cambiarme y partiremos al Kadic-.

El abogado asintió y Adelia fue a avisarle a Yubel, quien también decidió cambiarse.

**En el Kadic…**

Kisara continuaba como cocinera del Kadic y aunque se mostraba contenta, aun estaba triste por la reciente perdida de su hermana y no era la única, los chicos también la extrañaban, pero también extrañaban mucho a Seth.

-¿Y alguien sabe quien será el nuevo profesor de historia?-pregunto Milly a Tamiya.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero no creo que sea tan bueno y agradable como la profesora Güin-los alumnos también la echarían de menos.

Los chicos comían en una mesa cercana a la ventana, mientras hablaban de que harían con sus vidas a partir de ahora.

-Bueno, yo creo que tú Odd podrás concentrarte de una vez en los estudios-dijo Yumi.

-Oye, por sino lo sabes, yo ya he mejorado mucho mis notas-replico Odd.

-Pero aun debes mejorar un poco más Odd-le dijo Aelita a su novio.

-¿Tú también?-.

-Es que debes admitir Odd que eres muy flojo cuando se trata de estudiar-dijo Kenneth.

-Y que debes hacer un esfuerzo por cambiar eso-intervino Ulrich.

-Todos están en mi contradijo entristecido y sus amigos se rieron, pero una molesta voz interrumpió sus risas.

-Hola Ulrich querido-.

Ulrich agacho la cabeza molesto, Sissy no lo había dejado en paz desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora que él era muy reconocido en el mundo, Sissy lo acosaba mucho más.

-Sissy por última vez ya déjame en paz-.

-Pero Ulrich querido, ¿Cómo voy a dejarte cuando es obvio que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?-.

-Porque no te callas Sissy-dijo Yumi molesta-y dejas de acosar a mi novio-.

-Él no es tu novio y cuida tus palabras flacucha, porque puedo hacer que te expulsen…-.

-¿En serio?-dijo una voz detrás de Sissy.

Cuando Sissy volteo y descubrió a su padre palideció.

-¿Así que puedes expulsar a la señorita Ishiyama Elizabeth?-pregunto el director molesto.

-Bueno…yo…papi…..veras…-.

-Silencio Elizabeth-su padre estaba furioso-después de ver y oír lo que dijiste creo que mereces un castigo, así que ven conmigo-el director se llevo a Sissy hacia su oficina.

Sissy se sintió muy humillada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Guau, hasta que por fin se la llevaron-dijo Kenneth contento.

Ulrich y Yumi eran los más felices, por fin el director vio la clase de larva que era su hija y ahora le daría el castigo que siempre mereció.

En ese momento dos manos cubrieron los ojos de Ulrich.

-¿Quién soy?-pregunto divertida.

-Yubel-adivino Ulrich y Yubel le retiro sus manos.

-¿Cómo están chicos?-.

-Muy bien ¿y tú Yubel?-pregunto Yumi.

-Pues vine con mamá porque el abogado de Seth quiere hablar con lo tres-.

-¿El abogado de Seth?-preguntaron todos incluyendo Kisara.

-Si, nos esperan en la sala de recreación-.

Ulrich y sus amigos se levantaron y dirigieron sus pasos hacia la sala, pero alguien les salió enfrente, se trataba de William.

-Yumi ¿podemos hablar?-.

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo nunca más William-.

Pero lejos de alejarse, William tomo a Yumi del brazo molesto.

-Tu me vas a escuchar así tenga que obligarte-.

Ulrich se preparo para lanzarse sobre William, pero Yubel lo detuvo.

-Deja que yo me encargue de esto-.

Yubel tomo a William de su chaqueta y lo alejo del grupo, pero no lo suficiente para que no vieran lo que pasaba.

Yubel pego a William contra la pared y comenzó a decirle varias cosas que ellos no escuchaban, cuando termino Yubel llevo a William a rastras.

-Hermano, Yumi, William tiene algo que decirles-dijo sosteniendo a William por su chaqueta.

William temblaba cuando hablo-Lamento todos los problemas que les cause-.

-¿Y?-dijo Yubel zarandeando a William.

-Y prometo no volver a molestarlos-.

-Muy bien, ahora lárgate-Yubel soltó a William y él salió corriendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-pregunto Kenneth asombrado y aterrado.

-Solo digamos que no he olvidado que por 7 años fui la princesa de la oscuridad-dijo Yubel con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Se nota-dijo Kenneth algo asustado.

-¿Continuamos hermano?-.

Ulrich asintió, aunque también estaba algo asustado, finalmente llegaron a la sala de recreación, ahí los esperaban Adelia y el abogado.

Ulrich saludo a su medre y viceversa cuando el abogado hablo.

-Buenos días, supongo que tu eres Ulrich Stern ¿verdad?-.

Ulrich asintió.

-Siéntense por favor-pidió el abogado y una vez que la familia estuvo sentada-he venido a hablarles acerca del testamento del señor Seto Kaiba-.

-¿El testamento?-pregunto Ulrich confundido.

-Si, verán el señor Kaiba ya había escrito su testamento hace unos seis meses y me pidió que me encargara de cumplir su última voluntad. Él le dejo toda su fortuna a Ulrich y Yubel Stern-.

Al oír eso ambos hermanos abrieron lo ojos incrédulos, ¿había oído bien? Seth les dejo toda su fortuna como herencia.

-Otra cosa es que el señor Kaiba quería que al morir la señora Adelia Stern tomara su lugar como presidenta de la corporación Kaiba-.

Adelia casi se desmaya con eso último, ella iba a ser la presidenta de una de las compañías más poderosas del mundo.

Los amigos de Ulrich veían a la familia Stern tan asombrados como lo estaban ellos, pero aun faltaba una cosa más.

-Otra cosa-continuo el abogado-y perdón que lo diga de esta forma, pero esas fueron las peticiones del señor Kaiba, es que para la inútil de Kisara….-.

En ese momento Kisara entro corriendo a la sala de recreación, su mirada demostraba que estaba furiosa.

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA INUTIL!-.

El abogado retrocedió algo asustado, pero Kisara rápidamente se calmo.

-Disculpe abogado pero ¿qué decía de Kisara?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Así es mi deseo que la señorita Kisara reciba el dinero suficiente para poder abrir el restaurante que siempre soñó-.

Al oír eso Kisara comenzó a brincar de un lado para otro lleno de alegría.

-Aun hay más-dijo el abogado y todos escucharon atentamente-es también mi deseo que aquellos que vivieron con Güin sean aceptados por la familia Stern para vivir con ellos-.

-¿O sea que quieren que Kisara y yo vivamos con tu familia Ulrich?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Efectivamente-confirmo el abogado-otra coas es que quiere que las familias Ishiyama, Della Robbia y Hopper reciban también parte de la herencia y quiere que la señora Adelia se encargue de repartirla-.

-¿Quiere que les de partes de la herencia? Esta bien, pero ¿qué porcentaje?-pregunto Adelia.

-Eso ya depende de usted, la corporación Kaiba es muy rica y poderosa, así que no le afectara en nada darles una buena cantidad a esas familias-.

-Pero no podemos aceptarlo-dijo Yumi.

-Habla por ti-dijo Odd al imaginarse cuanta comida deliciosa podría comprar.

Aelita le dio un coscorrón a su novio para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Yumi tiene razón, no podemos aceptarlo-.

-Pero nosotros queremos darles algo-dijo Ulrich sonriéndoles.

-Es cierto, además de que no sabríamos que hacer con tanto dinero-dijo Yubel.

Adelia sonrió, desde que su hija había vuelto, el pasado parecía haber regresado, aunque quería que su esposo estuviera con ellos.

-¿Hay algo más abogado?-.

-Permítame-el abogado reviso el documento-no, ya es todo, solo firme aquí y toda la fortuna del señor Kaiba pasara a manos de su familia-.

Adelia leyó el documento, incluso las letras pequeñas para ver si había alguna trampa, pero no era necesario, Seth era sumamente cuidadoso.

-Bien-Adelia firmo el documento.

El abogado recogió el documento y todos sus papeles para marcharse.

-Muy bien, dentro de una semana recibirá toda la herencia e instrucciones de la corporación Kaiba-.

Adelia asintió y el abogado se retiro.

Cuando el abogado se retiro a Ulrich le llovieron preguntas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tanto dinero?-preguntaba Odd.

Yumi se mantenía serena al igual que Aelita, pero Kenneth y Odd solo bombardeaban a Ulrich con sus preguntas.

-Supongo que ahora que Ulrich es rico y que la señora Adelia es la presidenta de la corporación Kaiba se mudaran a Japón-dijo Yumi tristemente.

-No lo creo-dijo Yubel-ya que tengo un plan para evitar eso-.

-¿Así, cual es?-pregunto Ulrich cuando se zafo de sus dos amigos.

Antes de que Yubel les explicara dos personitas muy conocidas por ella.

-¡PRINCESA!-gritaron Heloise y Mora.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos?-pregunto Yubel.

-Por favor llévenos con usted, ya no soportamos a ese maestro gordinflón ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOOOOOORRRRR!-rogaron de rodillas Heloise y Mora.

-Pues, ya que acostumbre a tenerlas a mi lado, creo que si pueden venir con nosotros, pero les advierto que ahora servirán a mi madre y a mi hermano-les dijo Yubel.

-Si, lo que sea con tal de alejarnos de ese gordo maestro-dijeron Heloise y Mora.

-Entonces empaquen sus cosas-les dijo Yubel.

Heloise y Mora se abrazaron y llorando gritaban-¡YA SOMOS LIBRES! ¡LIBRES! ¡LIBREEESSSS!-.

**Esa misma tarde…**

Adelia y Yubel se habían marchado llevándose a Heloise, Mora y Kisara con ellas, las dos primeras aun estaban llorando y gritando que eran libres.

Ahora el grupo se había separado, Ulrich y Yumi fueron al cine a ver la película, mientras que Odd, Aelita y Kenneth se quedaron en el Kadic para enseñarle a Aelita a jugar videojuegos, cuando aprendió les gano atrozmente a ambos.

Aelita estaba muy contenta por haber derrotado a sus dos amigos, mientras ellos estaban con la boca abierta.

-Suerte de principiante-gruño Kenneth.

-¡EXIJO LA REVANCHA!-grito Odd y los tres se pusieron a jugar otra vez.

**En el cine….**

La película había terminado y ahora Ulrich acompañaba a Yumi hacia su casa.

-Gracias por traerme-le agradeció Yumi.

-No hay de que, tú sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti-dijo Ulrich.

La noche era hermosa, tanto que no parecía que apenas un mes atrás un monstruo había tratado de destruir a todo el universo.

Ulrich y Yumi iban tomados de la mano y cuando llegaron a la casa de Yumi se soltaron, Yumi rodeo sus abrazos alrededor del cuello de Ulrich, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sellaron un hermoso beso, los únicos testigos de aquellos jóvenes que demostraban cuanto se amaban era la luna y las estrellas o es creían. Ya que en la luna apareció la imagen de Timaeus y Xian abrazados, porque al igual que sus amigos ellos disfrutarían de la nueva era de paz que vendría.

**Continuara…**

_Y ya quedo el capítulo 57, Seth le dejo toda su fortuna a la familia de Ulrich y a la de sus amigos, pero bueno, gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, el próximo capítulo será el epílogo y por lo tanto el último, pero no se preocupen, pienso hacer más fics._

**Geny Hanabusa: **_como siempre gracias, y pues esa era la sorpresa, Seth le dejo toda su fortuna a la familia de Ulrich y nombro a Adelia como la nueva presidenta de la corporación Kaiba, me da tristeza que este fic ya vaya a acabar, pero como dicen "todo lo bueno tiene su final", me divertí haciéndolo y ya tengo planeado el próximo, que va a ser otro crossover de code lyoko, así que espero que no te lo pierdas. Me alegra que te haya gustado la derrota de Drago y ahora Heloise y Mora se van ir a vivir con Yubel, porque ya no soportaban más a Jim, Sissy y William ya no van a volver a molestar a Ulrich y Yumi, y Jeremy al fin acepto la relación de Aelita y Odd, el próximo capítulo, el cual ya es el último, transcurrirá algunos años después, así que no te lo pierdas porque vendrán algunas cuantas sorpresas más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

**Ashrriel: **_me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y tienes razón, Halakthy es espectacular, nadie lo puede vencer, personalmente prefiero a los dioses egipcios que a las bestias sagradas de YUGIOH GX, esos se me hacen una copia barata de los dioses, ya que tienen muchas semejanzas. Pero bueno, como vez el director se encargo de Sissy y Yubel de William, al parecer Yubel nunca va a olvidar que ella fue la más terrible enemiga de la Tierra en un tiempo y le va a servir mucho, porque ahora Heloise y Mora van a vivir con ella jajaja. Solo me falta el epílogo y este fic terminara, pero ya tengo pensado el próximo, así que espero que no te lo pierdas. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y que hayas disfrutado del fic y de la película que te recomendé._

**Sombraxd (anónimo): **_muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

**Marineta: **_gracias por tu comentario, y aquí esta lo que paso, Seth les dejo toda su fortuna a la familia Stern y además nombro presidenta de la corporación Kaiba a Adelia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres muy bien._

_Una abrazo y mis mejores deseos a todas (os)._

_No veremos en el capítulo final._


	59. Epilogo

_Comienza un nuevo y el último capítulo, no puedo creer que ya sea el último._

_Gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron y prometo seguir escribiendo nuevos fics, ya he pensado en el próximo y solo espero que tenga tanta aceptación como este._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Epílogo.**

10 años habían pasado desde la derrota de Drago y el mundo estaba viviendo una era de paz y armonía.

En una pequeña mansión con un hermoso jardín el cual estaba adornado por estatuas de los dioses egipcios y de Timaeus y Xian, una pequeña niña de 3 años jugaba con un cachorrito mientras era cuidada por una mujer de cabello corto y negro.

La niña era muy linda, su cabello corto y negro muy parecido al de su madre, su tez era blanca y llevaba puesto una ropa cómoda para una niña de su edad.

Al correr tras su cachorro la pequeña se cayó y comenzó a llorar.

-¡HANAKO!-grito la mujer asustada-tranquila, no paso nada-dijo abrazando a su hija-.

La pequeña Hanako se calmo al sentir los brazos de su mamá y en ese momento una voz masculina se escucho.

-Que tierna escena-.

-¡PAPI!-grito la pequeña soltándose de su madre para correr a los brazos de su padre.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas?-pregunto el adulto-joven.

-Muy bien papi-dijo la niña contenta.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo Ulrich?-pregunto su esposa.

-Muy bien-respondió Ulrich-¿y tú que hiciste hoy Yumi?-.

-Solo cuidar de Hanako-respondió Yumi encogiéndose en hombros.

Ulrich y Yumi llevaban 4 años de casados, los mejores años de sus vidas y más aun desde que la pequeña Hanako llego a sus vidas.

Ulrich se había convertido en el jugador estrella del equipo de Francia y ahora entrenaba para ir al mundial.

Yumi había abierto varios negocios de música junto con Aelita y era tan popular que en muy poco tiempo ya tenían tiendas por todo el mundo, claro si contamos con el dinero que Seth les dio.

En esos momentos Yumi estaba de vacaciones y se dedicaba a cuidar a su pequeña hija.

-¿Ya están listas?-pregunto Ulrich abrazando a su esposa y a su hija.

-Claro-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La familia se preparaba para ir a visitar un sitio muy especial para todos los guerreros del milenio.

**Un rato después…..**

La familia llegaba al lugar donde se reunirían todos, vieron con alegría que sus amigos ya estaban ahí.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo-los saludaron Odd y Aelita.

Odd y Aelita tenía un año de haberse casado y ahora estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

-Aelita ¿cómo te sientes?-pregunto Yumi.

-Emocionada, ya solo faltan dos meses para que pueda tener a mi hijo en mis brazos-.

-Y entonces tu vida cambiara para mejorar mucho-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Hanako bajo del auto ayudada por su padre, cuando sus pequeños pies tocaron el suelo corrió a los brazos de Odd y Aelita.

-¡TIO ODD! ¡TIA AELITA!-gritaba contenta.

-Hola pequeña-dijo Aelita abrazándola.

-Pero que grande estas-dijo Odd.

Hanako sonrió y puso su infantil manita en el vientre de Aelita.

-Hola bebito-.

Aelita tomo con sus manos la pequeña mano de Hanako y sonrió, en ese momento alguien más llego.

-¿Cómo están?-saludo quien fuera el pequeño Kenneth, quien venía acompañado por una joven muchacha.

-Hola Kenneth-lo saludaron sus amigos.

-¡TIO KENNETH!-grito Hanako corriendo a su encuentro.

-Hola pequeña-la saludo Kenneth.

Kenneth trabajaba en la corporación Kaiba junto con Odd en el departamento de videojuegos y ahora estaban creando un nuevo juego de realidad virtual.

-¿Quién es ella Kenneth?-pregunto Yumi.

-Así, ella es mi novia Geny-dijo Kenneth tomando a la chica por la cintura.

Geny era una chica muy guapa y en cuanto vio a los guerreros del milenio comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa.

-Oh cielos, esto es….es decir…es un honor conocerlos-dijo Geny roja de la vergüenza.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte-le dijo Ulrich con sinceridad.

-Pero ustedes fueron los que salvaron al mundo de la destrucción total además de que su madre es la presidenta de la corporación Kaiba-.

-Bueno si…..-admitió Ulrich.

-Mira, no le hagas caso a mi amigo-dijo Odd-es la modestia en persona, yo por otro lado responderé todas las preguntas que quieras-.

Odd se llevo a Geny, quien miro a Kenneth y el solo se encogió en hombros.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran-dijo Yumi.

-Cierto-admitió Aelita-pero eso hace que mi matrimonio sea muy divertido-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que debemos seguir-dijo Ulrich.

Hanako corría, aunque Yumi siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado, finalmente llegaron al lugar que deseaban, la cabaña donde habían pasado momentos muy felices, ahí los esperaban Kisara, Yubel y los padres de cada uno.

-¡ABUELITA! ¡TIA YUBEL! ¡TIA KISARA!-grito Hanako en cuanto las vio, definitivamente era una niña llena de energía, algo que había heredado de sus dos padres.

Cuando todos estuvieron lo bastante cerca se saludaron y cuando Kenneth les presento a Geny, la recibieron como si la conociera de hace mucho.

-Espero que vengan con hambre-dijo Kisara-porque la comida estará lista en poco tiempo-.

-Kisara, eso es algo que no me tienes que decir a mí-dijo Odd mientras saboreaba la comida.

-Iré a ver como va todo-dijo Kisara entrando a la cabaña.

Cuando llego a la cocina encontró a sus dos asistentes preparando todo con sumo cuidado.

-¿Cómo van?-les pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ya casi terminamos-.

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que les quedara delicioso-les aseguro Kisara.

Las dos asistentes de Kisara eran Heloise y Mora, quienes tras irse a vivir con Yubel se convirtieron en las aprendices de cocina de Kisara.

-No puedo creer que antes estuvimos a punto de conquistar al universo y ahora somos aprendices de cocinera-dijo Mora.

-Al menos nos tratan mejor de lo que nos trataba el amo…es decir Drago y ellos no son tan insoportables como ese gordo maestro-dijo Heloise.

-Tienes razón-admitió Mora y continuaron con sus labores.

**Afuera de la cabaña…..**

Ulrich y Yubel se habían apartado de los demás y ahora se encontraban viendo el lago.

-¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que me viste fue en este mismo lugar?-inicio Yubel.

-Si, fue la primera vez que te vimos a ti y a los maestros oscuros-.

-Aun no sabías que tu mayor enemiga era en realidad tu hermana mayor, a quien creíste muerta-dijo Yubel sonriendo-y en ese entonces me odiabas-.

-No te odiaba-la contradijo y Yubel miro a su hermano-solo no comprendía como podía existir una persona tan llena de odio y de rencor, y que solo buscaba destrucción y sufrimiento a donde quiera que iba. Pero todo comenzó a tener sentido cuando supe que eras mi hermana-.

-El destino es algo extraño-dijo Yubel.

-Me gustaría preguntarte algo-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-En aquella ocasión me dijiste que había muchas chicas interesadas en mi y quiero saber ¿tú sabías que Yumi era una de ellas?-.

Yubel sonrió y asintió-Y no era la única, Drago y los maestros oscuros también lo sabían-.

-¿Fue por eso que usaron a William para tratar de destruirme?-.

-Efectivamente-.

-¿Entonces por que nunca trataron de usar a Sissy para destruir a Yumi?-.

-Porque aquí entre nosotros, esa niña lo único que habría hecho era fallar, ya que no es muy brillante-.

-Eso es cierto-admitió Ulrich y ambos hermanos rieron.

En ese momento la pequeña Hanako se les acero.

-¡PAPI! ¡TIA YUBEL!-.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunto Yubel agachándose a la altura de su sobrina.

-La comida ya esta lista-les indico la pequeña mientras era cargada por su tía.

-Muy bien, vayamos-dijo Yubel.

Ulrich sonrió al ver a Yubel abrazar a Hanako, le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando ambos eran pequeños, antes de que Drago los separara.

Ulrich se quedo viendo al lago un momento y luego fue a reunirse con sus amigos y familiares.

Cuando llego vio que Hanako era abrazada por sus abuelas Adelia y Akiko, mientras que ella les mostraba unos juegos que había aprendido con sus manos, era una muy linda visión.

-La comida esta lista-anuncio Kisara.

Tras servirles la comida Odd y Kenneth peleaban por conseguir un poco más, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Hanako disfrutaba de la compañía de cada uno de sus amigos, a pesar de ser muy pequeña, demostraba una gran capacidad para recordar a todos, además de que era muy lista para su edad y tanto Ulrich como Yumi sabían que era especial por desde el día en que nació.

Hanako llevaba un collar en el que estaba amarrada una carta espiritual, esa carta había aparecido el mismo día que ella nació.

Cuando la pequeña nació la carta se materializo frente a Yumi, quien en ese momento la tenía cargada, era una carta en cuya imagen estaba un dragón bebe de color plateado y con unos hermosos ojos grises.

Conforme Hanako crecía la carta también lo hacía, ahora el espíritu era un poco más grande, pero seguía siendo una pequeña cría de dragón.

Ulrich y Yumi no entendieron al principio que fue lo que paso, así que le pidieron una explicación a Kisara.

Kisara les explico que cuando dos humanos que han llegado a tener contacto con su espíritu del milenio y llegan a tener hijos, el bebe recibirá a su espíritu guía como una carta desde su nacimiento y al ser hija de la luz, se convertiría en la nueva elegida.

Eso significaba que la pequeña Hanako sería quien heredara las cuatro cartas de dioses egipcios.

Adelia hablaba con Kenneth y Odd respecto a sus trabajos en las oficinas.

-¿Y como van con su proyecto?-les preguntaba.

-Va muy bien, en unos cuantos meses podremos ponerlos a prueba-dijo Kenneth.

Kenneth y Odd habían estado trabajando en maquinas de realidad virtual para que todo el mundo pudiera jugar con las cartas de los espíritus, solo que esta vez por diversión y no para enfrentarse a un rey maligno.

Habían creado unos discos redondos en el que colocaban las cartas y los espíritus aparecían mediante un holograma de realidad virtual.

Ahora ambos trabajaban en unos discos que se podrían colocar en los brazos de los aficionados al juego y podrían jugar más a gusto.

El juego se había hecho popular en todo el mundo, lo que le dio aun más ganancias a la corporación Kaiba, aunque Adelia siempre usaba el 30% de las ganancias para obras de caridad.

Para lograr que el juego lograr llegar al público, Adelia le pidió a Ulrich que fuera el rostro del juego y al ser el mejor futbolista de Francia, además del héroe que derroto a Drago, el juego se volvió muy popular en poco tiempo, llegando Ulrich a ser el campeón indiscutible de este juego.

Muchos admiradores decían muchas cosas de porque Ulrich era el campeón del juego:

Algunos decían que era por sus estrategias maestras, ya que tenía las mejores que había.

Otros decía que era porque desde niño jugaba el juego.

Pero la mayoría decía que el secreto de sus tantas victorias era las cuatro cartas de dioses egipcios, las cuales eran invencibles.

Aunque Ulrich nunca las usaba en un duelo, excepto una vez que tuvo que convocar a Obelisk cuando su oponente estuvo a punto de llamar a Exodia.

El duelo fue corto y al final Ulrich venció a Exodia manteniéndose como campeón.

Varias veces la gente se juntaba en su casa deseando enfrentar a Ulrich y a sus cartas de dioses y algunas veces Ulrich accedía venciéndolos muy rápido.

Algo que le molestaba a Yumi, era que algunas de las personas, bueno la mayoría, que iban a ver si podían tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Ulrich, eran chicas y ellas no iban con intención de desafiarlo, sino de invitarlo a salir.

Entre todas esa chicas estaba Sissy, quien una vez que fue mayor de edad trato de conquistar a Ulrich, incluso intento evitar su boda con Yumi, pero al final no logro nada, se resigno cuando supo que Yumi estaba esperando una hija de ambos y decidió irse de Francia.

William por su parte había dejado el Kadic después de que Yubel lo amenazara, ya que Yubel comenzó a trabajar como maestra de historia por un tiempo, antes de que Adelia la nombrara vicepresidenta de la cooperación Kaiba.

Al principio, el consejo de la corporación creyó que solo la nombro por ser la hija de la presidenta, pero su opinión cambio cuando vieron que Yubel era una gran líder, pero después de haber sido princesa por 7 años, ¿quién no lo sería?

Kisara vivía con Ulrich y Yumi, ayudándolos a cuidar a la pequeña Hanako acompañada por Heloise y Mora, quienes en un principio odiaron esa tarea, pero poco a poco llegaron a encariñarse con ella.

Después de un rato, los padres se retiraron, quedándose solo los guerreros del milenio, Kisara, Mora, Heloise, Yubel, Adelia, Anthea y Geny.

-Papi ¿qué van a hacer?-pregunto Hanako.

-Honrar a unos viejos amigos cariño-dijo Ulrich.

Yumi y Aelita llegaron con varios botones de loto, y una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, dirigieron sus pasos hacia el lago.

Cuando estuvieron en la orilla, con sumo cuidado prendieron algunas velas y las colocaron junto con los botones de loto.

Cuando prendieron las velas, las colocaron en el lago y poco a poco vieron como se fueron alejando, mientras esto ocurría se hizo un triste silencio.

-Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros-dijo Ulrich en silencio.

Algunos comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas, Kisara y Kenneth entre ellos, habían pasado ya 10 años no solo de la derrota de Drago, sino de la muerte de tres personas muy queridas y aun les dolía ya no verlos.

Pasado un rato Yumi hablo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Yumi.

Odd se quedo pensando un momento-¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos esta noche aquí para recordar viejos tiempos?-.

A todos les pareció una estupenda idea.

-Que raro viniendo de Odd-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-Oye, yo tengo buenas ideas ¿verdad Aelita?-.

Aelita solo sostuvo su vientre y se quedo callada provocando risas del grupo y que Odd se molestara.

Esa noche la pasaron en la cabaña donde habían estado entrenando, Hanako corría de un lugar a otro llena de energía mientras Heloise y Mora la cuidaban.

Yumi hablaba con Aelita y le preguntaba que había sabido de Jeremy, Aelita le conto que Jeremy había abierto una negocio de computadoras y que le iba muy bien.

-Siempre supe que ese sería su trabajo-dijo Yumi.

Los chicos pasaron la noche hablando mientras la hija de Ulrich y Yumi jugaba con sus dos "niñeras" hasta que finalmente todos se fueron a dormir.

**Al día siguiente…..**

Todos ya se preparaban para irse y ahora se despedían.

-¿Cuándo volveremos aquí papi?-pregunto Hanako triste.

-Muy pronto pequeña, te lo aseguro-dijo Ulrich.

-Bueno, nos veremos otro día-dijo Odd subiendo a su auto acompañado por su esposa.

Kenneth se despidió de todos y subió junto con Geny al suyo, a la vez que todos se preparaba para partir.

Ulrich y Yumi se pusieron en marcha una vez que Hanako estuvo en el asiento trasero.

Iban de regreso a casa cuando Hanako hablo.

-Mira mamá-dijo señalando algo.

Ulrich y Yumi se detuvieron y se asomaron por la ventana y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los cuatro dioses egipcios quienes desde los cielos les indicaban que este era el comienzo de una nueva era de paz, pero también el inicio de la era de la pequeña Hanako, la gran heredera de la LUZ.

**FIN.**

_Y este fic por fin termino, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dieron desde que lo comencé, realmente me agrado ver cuanta aceptación tuvo el fic, espero que hayan disfrutado del final, es triste, lo se, pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy preparando el próximo fic y espero que tenga tanto éxito como este._

_Como agradecimiento voy a nombrar a todos los que me comentaron mientras escribía el fic, empezando por:_

**Geny Hanabusa (muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo desde el principio y espero tu fic ansioso, espero que hayas disfrutado del final).**

**Ashrriel (te agradezco todo tu apoyo desde que lo comenzaste a leer, gracias).**

**Yumilyokogen08 (siempre he creído que eres una gran escritora y te agradezco el apoyo que me diste).**

**Airam09 (muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaste y te deseo buena suerte en tus fics).**

**Marineta (gracias por tu apoyo y por los comentarios, espero que empieces un fic muy pronto).**

**21 (gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaste y por todo tu apoyo).**

**Sandra91296 (gracias por el apoyo y por todos los comentarios, espero que hayas disfrutado todo el fic).**

**Tixmeletta (gracias por el apoyo).**

**Sombra XD (gracias por el apoyo).**

**Lokita (gracias por todos tus comentarios y por tu apoyo).**

**Odd fan (gracias por comentar).**

**Hanelita (gracias por comentar y por el apoyo).**

**Juli (gracias por comentar).**

**Natsumi Niikura (gracias por todo tu apoyo y comentarios, continua con tu fic hasta el final).**

**Zhalia Moon (gracias por comentar).**

**INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS, NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO FIC QUE ESCRIBIRE QUE TAMBIEN SERA UN CROOSOVER DE CODE LYOKO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA SERIE DE TRANSFORMERS.**


End file.
